The Winds of Change Series
by Anpu42
Summary: Well this is my Circles Fan Fiction. I am starting it in the Spring 2008. This a gay 'Slice of Life' series from a 'Furry Point of View'. Please let me know what you think.
1. A new Face Spring 2008

_**Well this is my Circles Fan Fiction (V1.1)**_

 _ **This is my First Real Rewrite**_

Not much has really changed from the first 'Drafts other than I am adding more to the stories. Mostly I am trying to Double the size of each Chapter and adding somethings that I have left out and changing some of the Dialog. Also trying to make sure where the scene breaks are...though with FanFiction I can't seem to find a format that lets me...

I am also working on trying to make sure each Book and Chapter has a Song to it. I am open to suggestions.

 _ **I am starting it in the Spring 2008**_

 **Not much has really changed with the Main Cast:**

Taye and Marty are still together happily with Taye occasionally getting Motion Capture and Dialog rolls in some of the Games where Marty works now.

Ken and Michael still working on their relationship.

Arthur and John still above the bookstore, though there is now a wine and cheese shop next store that they both have shares in.

Jason and Becky are going to B.U. Jason looking into getting a Business Degree and taking the Culinary Department by storm.

Doug is still a CPA, though without any need to be ambitious he is still in his old office, but is happy and content to be be there.

 **My OCs (Original Characters):**

 _ **PJ:**_ My 'Avatar' within Circles is Phillip "PJ" Johnson. A Male Siberian Husky (with red fur) about 32 years old (at the start) from Seattle. A former Coast Guard Rescue Swimmer and Air Force Para-Jumper who now works as a Field Agent for the FBI. Along with Feebi, his adopted 4 year old daughter (Who is a red fox). He has just been reassigned to the Boston Branch of the FBI.

Most of the story will be PJ coming more comfortable with his sexuality and coming to terms with his PTSD and his Angst over his lost love ones.

He is based on a Character from an RPG I run.

Also you might notice his 'Colors', PJ is a little Color Blind.

 _ **Ye-up & Nope:**_ Yes these are my 'Shout-Outs' to Big Macintosh.

 _ **Alcohol:**_ PJ has little or no tolerance to Alcohol. More than one beer an hour gets him drunk, but he also loves to drink. He is a happy (and sometimes silly) drunk.

 _ **Belly Rubs:**_ One of the 'Canine' things I added to him. (Though they work on me)

 _ **Over-The-Top-Show-Off:**_ To miss-use a movie quote 'PJ has a particular set of skills'. To start off he thinks he needs to use all of them to get people to like him. As the story progresses he finds he does not need to use those skills to please those around him.

 _ **He knows people:**_ He also has Taye's gift for knowing people (though most are Military or Former Military) that quickly gets on Doug's (and others) nerves.

 _ **Old for his age:**_ Though it does not make much of an appearance in the First Series he has physically and mentally gone though a lot. Once he slows down his past will catch up with him at some point.

 _ **Feebi:**_ Feebi is based of a character that became attached to PJ in an on-line RP. I thought she would add some dynamic plot devices and humor. I hope I am doing her player justice. She is a 4 year old Red Fox

The she is a feature in many stories her real story does not happen until the Last Chapter of the Last Book at the end of the series and one of the hardest ones and favorite chapters I have written. I originally wrote it to be the first story of the last book, but after writing it I just had to make it the ending of the first Series. My only spoiler is have a tissue handy.

She Loves Pancakes

She Loves to Draw

She Loves her Papa

 _ **Fredric "Fuzzy":**_ Fuzzy is based on a real life event. We met on an On-Line RPG Hub and me as PJ and him as Fuzzy did some real intense and fun Role-Plays for a few months and then he dropped completely off the face of the earth. About a month later I got an E-Mail from a close friend of his that Fuzzy's player had died. He was a White Furred Wolf.

Adding him into the story is sort my way of remembering him and paying him a tribute.

 _ **Staff Sergeant Steve Johnson:**_ Steve is PJ's younger brother who was killed in an ambush in Iraq in 2005 while serving as a Marine. He is a major catalyst for PJ's Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder or PTSD. PJ feels a little bit of 'Survivors Guilt' and still thinks 'Why Did The World Take My Baby Brother From Me!'. Like his brother he was a husky, but with gray fur.

 **Note on the Furry Lens:** I love the concept though I have a tendency to write them as furs. Just personal taste, but I will not make an issue out of it most of the time. I will most of the time just describe what they are when they first show up and then not worry about it after that other than the occasional head tilt, tail twitch and such.

 _ **Other Notes:**_

 _ **Journal Entries:**_ I will be using Douglas's Journal entries. For the most part they will bookend the Chapter. I love the concept so much I will be adding them to my Tale Spin Fan Fictions.

 _ **Couple Script Immunity:**_ I also have no intentions of breaking anyone up of the main cast, though someone may move out at some point (at this point most likely Jason and Becky after they get married, but that won't happen till my second set of books), I don't know yet.

 _ **Life Script Immunity:**_ I do plan on sending a Circles Character to the hospital, but not till the second set of books. I have no intentions of killing of any Circle's Original Cast off.

 _ **The Aging Process:**_ I do plan on showing some aging going on. (Ms. Nussbaum sometimes uses a cane)

 _ **Series:**_ I am sticking with the Book a Season Theme going. Most books should be 6 Pages long with each Chapter being 1 Page plus a Journal Entry Epilog and possibly some post epilog dialog. At this time I have finished Series 1, but most Chapters are going though some level of rewrite as I get readt to post them.

 _ **Chapter:**_ Each Book I will be breaking into three Chapters, most being the length. After a few chapters I got to like the cadence of it. Someday I might try to really expand each Chapter, but don't hold your breath.

 _ **One Shots:**_ I will also be doing 'One Shots'. These are just little stories that I could not figure out how to make longer and still wanted to tell or that just did not fit within the base stories. Some may be flashbacks or to cover other characters from Circles and of my own creation. I will post of the relevant ones at the end of each Book.

 _ **Music:**_ I love the idea of tying in the story to Music. I might be throwing in some here and there, but if there was an overall 'Theme Music' for the 1st Series it could be 'Winds of Change'.

 _ **Halloween:**_ One of my favorite stories is Taye and Marty's first date. So every Autumn I will be doing a Halloween Chapter.

 _ **Christmas:**_ The same with Christmas

 _ **The 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **of July Block Party:**_ I came up with this just to some fun character interaction and get some more of PJ's stories into the 1st Book. I had fun writing it so I am tossing it in each year.

 _ **Guns:**_ I had to think about this a lot. Then I came up with Doug not liking them in the house, but they came with being involved with PJ. So rather than leave them in the car to be stolen he just got a strong box and gave them for Doug to control where they are kept.

 _ **War Stories:**_ I have included some war stories. I have tried to make them fit, but most of them are based on real events I have been told about in one way or another.

 _ **Violence:**_ Well there will be violence and even a death (off camera mostly)

 _ **Sex:**_ That brings me to Sex. I love they way it was handled. You knew it was happening, but it never made it on screen. I have found I like that and I am going to keep it that way.

 **Becky:** Well first of there was two little of her for me to make a complete judge of her. Though she does remind me of Cadence from MLP: FIM, confident, self assured and just a little snarky. So this how I have written her, to be the voice of reason in all of the chaos. I also saw here as an otter so she is an otter.

 **And of course Paulie:** My favorite character of the whole story and I think part of the reason I am sort of obsessed the Circles right now. In many ways I can relate to him. As I am writing this I keep thinking Arthur was right and Paulie's ghost is hanging around to keep an eye on things until Doug joins him on the other side.

 **Circles Fan Fiction**

 **Douglas and PJ**

 **Series 01:** ** _The Winds of Change_**

 **Book 1:** ** _Expanding Family_**

 **Chapter One:** A new Face [Spring 2008]

 **Music:** Sharp Dressed Man (ZZ-Top)

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _It is hard to believe it has been over four years since Paulie has passed on. I still miss him every day and sometimes it is so hard to continue on without him._**

 ** _Taye and Marty are still together happily with Taye occasionally getting Motion Capture and Dialog rolls in some of the Games where Marty works now._**

 ** _Ken and Michael still working on their relationship. Ken's modeling carrier is doing well, especially with Micheal as one of his primary photographers._**

 ** _Arthur and John still above the bookstore, though there is now a wine and cheese shop next store that they both have shares in._**

 ** _Well am still a CPA, though without any need to be ambitious_ _I_ _is still in_ _my_ _old office, but I am_ _happy and content to be be there._**

 ** _Things have been nice and quiet recently. I would almost say too quiet._**

 ** _Right now you and Becky are working on next years classes at B.U. I just am wondering what your overall plan is right now. I really hope it is a good one._**

 ** _I may be home early, Kathy says I only have one client scheduled for the day. A Mr. Johnson from New York who wants to transfer a trust fund, something about the holding company not having an office here._**

 ** _When I asked her why me she told me I had experience with trust funds._**

 ** _So it is my morning coffee and off to the rat race once more._**

 ** _Love, Dad_**

Doug sat in his office waiting for Mr. Johnson looking over at all the pictures around his office sipping at his coffee. There were many of Paulie and himself. A few of John and Arthur including one that made him giggle a little, the one of Arthur playing Santa. There was sitting on top filing cabinet a picture Ken and Micheal taken during the annual party on top of Triangle Books on Paulie's Birthday/Wake last year.

The only one that sat prominently on the desk was besides Paulie was the one taken of Jason and Becky at their first 'Alliance Dance'. The picture of Paulie was the one taken by Michael a few days before Paulie went into the hospital the last time.

Doug found himself looking at one of the journals he kept in the office most of the time...the first one. He liked to reread that one because it was one of the more optimistic ones. He also liked reading about how Taye and Marty got started. That and how Arthur and himself finally started to get along. While it did make him sad, it also made him feel good inside.

He was thinking of getting another cup of coffee as he looked into the bottom of his empty cup. There was still about 30 minuets before the appointment with Mr. Johnson when Kathy called and ask if she waned to see him now, Mr. Johnson was early. Doug thought about it for a few moments and told her yes so he could get out of there early.

The Red Furred Husky walked in. He was in a nice dark blue business suit with a lavender shirt and black tie. As the man stepped into the office he pulled the Blue-Tooth out of his ear a pocked it after turning it off. He was clean cut and seemed to take in everything as he crossed the room giving Doug a light nervous smile.

 _"_ _Greetings Mr. Johnson, I am Mr. Pope I will be taking care of you today."_ Doug said as he stood up and offered his hand. On his hand was a few rings, one was a high school ring, there was also an Air Force and a Coast Guard Ring on the same hand. Though there was no sign of a wedding ring.

 _"_ _Greetings back Mr. Pope, sorry if me being early caused you any real inconvenience."_ Mr. Johnson said putting his hand in Doug's and giving a nice firm hand shake. Probably as strong as Gus's, but not as crushing.

 _"_ _Well sit down and we can get started."_ Doug let go of the hand and sat down with a smile. He liked the feel of Mr. Johnson's hand shake for some reason. Opening up the folder and giving it another glance he looked up to notice that Mr. Johnson had one blue eye and one gray eye.

 _"_ _Good, I still have a long day ahead of me."_ said Mr. Johnson fidgeting a little, like Ken when he had to much energy.

Doug nodded. _"I says you work for the Federal Bureau of Investigation, that sounds exiting and you are a Field Investigator, what is that exactly?"_ Doug had a basic idea from all of the cop shows that Ms. Nussbaum likes to come over and watch with him, but wanted to make sure.

Mr. Johnson smirked with a nod. _"I basically investigate crimes and we call any place outside the office the field."_ He paused for a moment as he looked around once more the more out of habit than anything. _"And ye-up it has its moments of excitement."_

Doug nodded. _"So this Trust Fund is in your Daughter Feebi's name giving you $600 a month for her expenses until she turns 18 and then what ever is left goes to her."_

 _"_ _Ye-up, that about sums it up."_ Mr. Johnson said with a smile feeling good he did not have to worry about he being taking care of her financially.

Doug looked over the paperwork for a few moments making sure he had everything. It all seemed in order except for one blank section on the forms. _"The only thing I see that is an issue is you have no mailing address listed."_

Mr. Johnson let out a sigh as he rolled his eyes. _"I only got into town earlier this week and I have not found a place. Everything is either taken or does not fit my needs. So I have been staying at a motel until I can find a place."_ He pulled out the card for the local FBI Office and handed it over. _"If you need to send anything to me it should just be sent there, it will get to me...eventually."_

Doug looked up with a light grimace at the though of living in a motel, a weekend is great, but not for an extended time. _"Well this is a college town and nothing is really going to open up for another few months."_

Mr. Johnson just nodded. _"That is what I have been told."_

Doug thought for a few moments. He let out a slight smile as he 'Channeled Paulie' as he called it. _"Well if you want I could put you up for a few days or even possibly a week or more."_

Mr. Johnson contemplated and then nodded. _" Sounds better than where I have been staying, I think you will have a guest for a short time."_

 _"_ _So everything else looks to be in order, buy the way while not formal we probably have dinner for the rest of the household, feel free to bring something if you want, there will be seven of us."_ Doug said. _"You have any questions?"_

 _"_ _I have what might be an issue."_ Mr. Johnson scratched the back of his neck with one hand. " _Bureau policy requires me to keep a firearm with me, is that going to be a problem?"_

Doug had to think about it. There had only been one gun in the house before and it had ended badly. He knew Carter Allen had a few hunting rifles. After some consideration he made a decision. _"If there is some way you can secure it so no one can get to it then it is ok."_

Mr. Johnson nodded. _"I think I can come up with something."_

After asking about there a local Office Supply store was Mr. Johnson stopped and picked up a fire proof strong box. He then popped across the street to a liquor store and looked around for something to bring to dinner. Seeing in most of the photos were adults he figured beer or wine would be good.

* * *

Picking up a six-pack of the local Sam Addams he asked the clerk about a good wine for a meal that he was not sure what it was. It took a little bit, but he picked up one moderately price white and one moderately priced red.

Getting back into his rental he spent a few moments reading over the directions and pulled out a map from the glove compartment to plan his route before calling Feebi.

 _"_ _Papa!"_ said the little girl on the other end. "When are you getting home?"

 _"_ _Hopefully soon, still trying to find us a nice home up here honey."_ said Mr. Johnson as he looked at the map that was covered in little red X's.

 _"_ _Ok..."_ Feebi said sadly.

Mr. Johnson thought for a moment. _"Let me speak with Uncle Jessie real quick."_

 _"_ _Ok Papa."_ said the disappointed Feebi.

 _"_ _So how is the house hunting going."_ asked Uncle Jessie.

 _"_ _It sucks."_ holding up his phone and taking a picture with a silly expression. _"My location is changing for a few days rather than that Motel 6 the Bureau set me up with. The address is 6 Kinsey Circle, a little place on the edge of town."_

 _"_ _That sounds...what is it?"_ Uncle Jessie asked not sure about the address.

 _"_ _Well...the home of my new Accountant."_ Mr. Johnson said as he pressed send. _"He offered to set me up for a few night and I get to have dinner with his family, no take out for me tonight."_ He could almost hear the shaking head of the Border Collie. _"Hand Feebi the phone after accepting the picture."_

 _"_ _Ok..."_ Uncle Jessie tapped the phone and raised an eyebrow as he handed it over to the down feeling Feebi before hearing a giggle.

 _"_ _You are silly Papa."_ said Feebi.

 _"_ _Hey it made you happier, that is part of my job."_ said Mr. Johnson with a smile. _"Now honey be good for Uncle Jessie."_

 _"_ _Yes Papa, I love you."_ Feebi said kissing the phone.

 _"_ _Love you too honey, call you before I go to bed."_ Mr. Johnson said with a smile before Uncle Jessie took the phone back.

 _"_ _Ok, Bye Bye, I love you!"_ Uncle Jessie said in a little girls voice before hanging up.

There was a few things that went over in his mind about Mr. Pope. One his office seemed well lived in, at least a decade or more. The pictures told him he had a diverse circle of friends and most of them seemed to be living at his house from the number of pictures and the number expected for dinner. The one teenager with the charming looking girl he figured was his son. That was the one thing he did not see any pictures of women other than the one from the prom photo.

* * *

Mr. Johnson smirked to himself as he drove to #6 Kinsey Circle, what was the odds of him finding a place where him being gay was not going to be an issue. One could hope, but if not he planned on not bringing it up. After all he was only going to to be there a few nights. It was not like this was going to be life changing or anything.

Pulling up Mr. Johnson parked in the street and sat there for a few moments looking at the neighborhood. It seemed to be a nice quiet one, almost like you would see in a TV sitcom. Down the street was an elderly squirrel who was watching what he assumed was her grandson and two young foxes playing in the yard.

In the driveway sat a bark blue 2004 BMW 3 series, the type an accountant would drive. From the stains or lack of stains on the driveway that seemed to be the only vehicle at this residence. However there was a bus stop at the corner so he figured most of them just used public transportation.

Just before getting out the way Mr. Johnson put his service weapon a SIG 226 in the strong box along with his K-Bar Marine Knife and picked it up along with his bag of drinks for tonight and headed to the front door.

Up close the place looked old, bet well kept up. There was even freshly planted garden on the other side of the shrub lined walkway. A smile came over his face as it reminded him of the house he grow up in Seattle, except this one was three stories tall with a half basement.

The doorbell rang at the 'front door'. After a few moments the front door opened. _"Yeeeees!"_ Answered the smiling Taye who was in blue jeans and a white t-shirt, his eyes a little droopy from lack of sleep. He looked over Mr. Johnson who was still in his dark blue suit with the lavender shirt, had on his mirrored sunglasses. Under his left arm was strong box and in the right a large bag. Taye then stood up and looked back. _"Teddy Bear have you been hacking the Pentagon in your spare time again?"_

 _"_ _No...why?"_ said Marty from deeper within the apartment.

Mr. Johnson's just raised an eyebrow.

 _"_ _Well the Feds are here."_ said Taye looking Mr. Johnson over with a discerning eye. _"Either that or the Fashion Police have finally caught up with Ken."_

Mr. Johnson just raised the other eyebrow. _"I am here to have dinner with Mr. Pope…?"_ Mr. Johnson pulled out his iphone. _"This is 6 Kinsey Circle right?"_

 _"_ _Yes it is, well 6 Kinsey Circle Apartment A."_ said Taye as Marty walked up. _"You want 6 Kinsey Circle Apartment C."_

Marty looked over Mr. Johnson for a second. _"Nice shirt, I take it you are Mr. Johnson?"_

Taye let out a giggle in his sleep deprived state. _"You said Johnson."_

Marty playfully hit Taye with the wooden spoon he had in one hand. _"Would you quit being silly."_

 _"_ _He said wood."_ Taye said to Mr. Johnson before straitened up and put on a little bit more serious face, though not much of one. _"I do agree I do like your shirt it goes with your...eyes"_ Taye then started to straiten his hair in the mirrored shades.

Mr. Johnson smirked and pulled off his glasses showing one was blue and the other was gray. _"Witch one do you think the shirt really goes with?"_

Taye looked back at Marty and in his best 'Bugs Bunny'. _"I like him, he's funny."_

Marty rolled his eyes. _"The line is I like him he is silly."_

 _"_ _But I don't know if he is silly yet, but he is funny."_ said Taye with a big smile and then looked back at Mr. Johnson. _"So you are here for dinner Mr. Johnson?"_

 _"_ _Yes that is right and feel free to call me PJ."_ Mr. Johnson said.

 _"_ _So what is your first name?"_ Taye asked.

 _"_ _Phillip."_ PJ said with a smile.

 _"_ _Phillip Johnson, that's not that funny of a name."_ Taye said have feeling the joking was over.

 _"_ _You want a silly name try my father, Richard."_ PJ grinned as he spoke.

 _"_ _Richard Johnson, Dick Johnson..."_ Taye just looked at PJ. _"So your father name is...Dick Dick..."_ Taye just burst out in laughter.

 _"_ _Hey my mother is Mary Johnson."_ PJ said with a strait face.

Taye looked up at PJ. _"So your dad is Dick Dick and your mom is Mary J."_ and then hit the floor in a mixture of laughter and giggling.

 _"_ _Now that he is taken care of for a few moments"_ PJ said with a smile as he looked down at the giggling kangaroo. _"Yes I am here to have dinner with Mr. Pope and family."_

Marty just looked at PJ. _"You are good, and yes we will be joining you, Doug wanted the whole family here tonight. Oh by the way I am Marty and that is Taye."_

 _"_ _Well nice to meet you Marty."_ PJ said looking down at the still giggling Taye. _"I take it that is sort normal for him?"_

 _"_ _As normal as he can be right now."_ said Marty as he also looked down at Taye. _"He worked a double last night and then today and we did not much sleep last night so he is a little sleep deprived."_

 _"_ _I can also assume that Mr. Pope lives on the top floor."_ PJ said looking up.

Marty nodded. _"Taye and me live here, Jason, Doug's son lives on the second and Doug lives in what was the attic long ago."_ As Marty spoke Ken and Micheal got back and approached the front door. _"and here we have mister timing Ken and Micheal who lurk in the basement."_

Ken looked at Taye then Marty and then looked over at PJ. _"So what happened to laughing boy and who is the hunk in a suit?"_ said Ken giving PJ a once over only to have Micheal poke him.

 _"_ _Well I did that to Taye and the name is Phillip Johnson, please just call me PJ."_ said PJ holding out a hand.

Ken took PJ's hand and give it a good squeeze as PJ squeezed back. _"I well I like you already."_ looking down on the recovering Taye.

 _"_ _Ken are you heading up now or later?"_ asked Marty.

 _"_ _Later me and Micheal are going go...work out."_ said Ken with a smirk.

"Yes a work out." said Micheal with a smirk himself as he pulled Ken to the stairs heading down.

Taye finally got up tears in his eyes. _"I got it Teddy Bear you look in on the veggies."_ Then looked over at PJ. _"Walk this way."_ Taye then headed for the stairs walking like Igor. PJ just once more raised an eyebrow and followed to the stairs and up them. As they passed the second floor Taye pointed out Jason's apartment.

PJ had to stop for a moment as he sniffed the cooking pasta closing his eyes. _"That smells so good."_

Taye looked back with a smirk. _"Well it should, he is the third best cook in the house, Marty being number one in my humble opinion."_

PJ had to let out a smirk at that. he could already see Taye loved being the center of attention. _"Do tell, if Jason is the third best, I am going love spending a few days here."_

Taye let out a snicker, _"Wait till you try the brownies, they are to die for and a favorite of the whole house if not this part of the city."_

 _"_ _Do tell"_ said PJ as he continued to follow up the stairs.

When PJ got upstairs he handed of the strong box over to Doug as he locked it in Paulie's old writing desk. Looking and seeing an open space on the counter before gesturing to the coat rack and Doug just nodded to his guest. Putting his jacket on the coat rack he pulled off his clip on tie and rolling it up and putting it in one of the jacket pocket just as Taye looked on and Marty came in with their part of dinner.

Dinner was a simple spaghetti with meatballs on the side, garlic bread that Jason boasted that he learned how to make it from Arthur. Marty added a mixed vegetables in a mushroom sauce. Doug had chosen Cabernet Sauvignon that PJ had brought.

 _"_ _So why did you pick the Cabernet Sauvignon?"_ Doug asked as he looked at the other bottle of wine, a nice Chardonnay.

PJ just shrugged. _"_ _I am not a wine guy so I let the guy at the store help me, always let the expert do their job."_

Doug just nodded as he put the other bottle off to one side. _"_ _A good way to do things...and the ale."_

PJ shrugged again. _"_ _Well it is a Boston lager and I figured when in Rome."_

Jason and Becky just walked in at the last part. Becky looked at PJ with cocked head. _"What about Rome?_ "

PJ looked over at the two. _"You must be Jason and Becky...a little older that the picture I saw."_

Jason looked at PJ for a moment. _"You must be Mr. Johnson?"_

PJ just nodded. _"Yes, but call me PJ, everyone really does and about Rome, I was just saying that I tend to try what is local like when I was in Afghanistan, for the experience if nothing else."_

Everyone there nodded as the table was set. Doug had PJ sit next to the head of the table as he took what was normally Paulie's seat. The whole time Taye just watched PJ like he was trying to figure something out.

After more formal introductions the meal was started. PJ was happy to see it was not to formal, but there was a set of formality to it. Each one dished up a plate from what was in front of them and passed it to the right before doing the same for the plate that came next. The smile on his face got bigger as he watched the plates move around the table.

PJ took his first bite of the pasta and closed his eyes and seemed to be in deep transcendent thought.

 _"_ _Is everything ok?"_ asked Jason worried that something was wrong with his dish.

After taking his time to finish his mouthful. _"No! Everything is great, I almost forgot what real food tasted like, this is probably just my taste buds rejoicing, but that is best thing I have eaten in the longest time."_

Doug, Jason and Marty looked at PJ wanting to know more.

 _"_ _Sorry, but for the last...10 plus years I have lived off of nothing but Coast Guard, Air Force food and take out Taiwanese."_ said PJ

Marty playfully kicked Taye under the table _"Then you should go to Holland."_

 _"_ _You have to admit it was good though Teddy Bear."_ and then gave Marty a peck one the cheek. Everyone then froze for a moment and looked at PJ. No one had said anything about the fact that everyone (but Jason) in the house was gay.

PJ looked up with a mouthful of spaghetti noodles and sucked them in. _"What?"_

Doug took a deep breath. _"Well I should have told you that we are all gay here."_

 _"_ _Speak for yourself."_ Jason spoke up.

 _"_ _He sure is not"_ added Becky.

 _"_ _Well everyone here but my son."_ Doug stuck his tongue out at Jason. _"I hope this is not a problem?"_

PJ let out a smirk _"Well I kind of figured that out. All of the pictures in your office, the way Ken looked at me, Taye and Marty playing footsie under the table. Jason was the only one I was not sure about, but that picture with him at the prom on your desk with such a lovely looking young lady told me he was not."_

 _"_ _So you are ok with it?"_ Asked Marty.

 _"_ _Yes, I had a boyfriend once myself a while ago, but lets leave it at that."_ there was a sudden melancholy to his look.

 _"_ _What about your daughter?"_ Doug asked not wanting to pry, but now out of curiosity and to change the subject.

 _"_ _Well she is adopted."_ This seemed to perk him up. _"Her father served with me when I was in Afghanistan a few years back, but her parents were killed in a house fire and she was left in my custody. Right now she is back in Jersey with her Uncle Jessie until I find a place here."_ said PJ

 _"_ _OK! What's with the Clip On!"_ Taye finally burst out. _"You are dressing so nice and then a-a-a Clip On!"_

 _"_ _Practicality...I think it would be best if I show you."_ PJ looked over at table and saw Doug, who was sitting next to him still had his tie on form work. _"Do you mind Doug?"_ gesturing at his tie.

 _"_ _Go ahead?"_ Doug questionably agreed.

PJ reached over and took the tie in his hand and felt in between his fingers before grabbing it and pulling Doug up close to him. _"Now with a clip on it would just come off."_ Letting Doug loose and brushing out any wrinkles he had caused before settling down. _"I have gotten into a few scrapes on the job and a tie is a liability then."_

 _"_ _I need to get you more ties"_ Micheal said to Ken who looked back with at Micheal with a 'Who Me?' expression.

 _"_ _Sorry for the display, I did some instructing on close quarters fighting when I was in New York, some habits die hard."_ PJ apologized

 _"_ _So what did you do in Afghanistan?"_ asked Jason.

 _"_ _Air Sea Rescue, sort of like Helicopter riding Paramedics. If you have ever watched M.A.S.H., we are the guys in the choppers who take the wounded to the hospital."_ PJ said between bites. _"Were were called Para-Jumpers or PJ's. Well when your name is Phillip Johnson you end up with the name PJ."_

 _"_ _Wow, you seem much action?"_ Jason asked having never really met anyone who had been there.

 _"_ _To Much, part of the reason I am now with the FBI."_ PJ replied.

 _"_ _What happened?"_ asked Marty.

 _"_ _I got shot up bad and lost my Flight Certificate so I could not fly combat missions. By the time I recovered I was already out of the service and at the FBI training grounds. I sucks because I really miss doing that kind of thing."_ said PJ

 _"_ _You miss the action?"_ Ken asked.

 _"_ _I...well...it was not the action, it was my buddies, those are what I miss. They were my brothers, not just the other Para-Jumpers, but all of them including the ANA...the Afghan National Army. We also saved the lives of the civilians and even the bad guys from time to time. We did some crazy things over there to save lives, but we lived by a motto...'So Others May Live' and some of us died by that motto."_ Everyone could see his eyes tear up a little, but at the same time the was a pride deep within him.

 _"_ _So you were heroes of sort?"_ asked Jason.

 _"_ _Some say we are, but this might seem like something you see in movies, but we were just doing our job and the real heroes...came back draped in flags..."_ He looked strait forward for a moment not focusing on anything. _"I need a drink."_

 _"_ _Are you ok?"_ asked Doug as Ken got PJ one of the Sam Addams.

 _"_ _Well, yes and no."_ PJ quietly said _"I do suffer from a light form PTSD, but nothing to bad. I am not going to freak out and hurt anyone, I just get a little distant from time to time."_

 _"_ _So you got any good stories you could tell us?"_ asked Taye.

PJ thought for a moment. _"Well I got one that was told to me by my younger brother Steve while he was in Iraq as a Marine. You see when they would go on patrol him and his buddies would fill their pockets with things to hand out to the local children. Things like candy, toys, stuffed animals, you know anything they could stick in a pouch or pocket. He wrote that this small girl was given this bright blue stuffed pony."_

 _"_ _Well about a week later his patrol was heading down the same street and they came to a stop."_ PJ Continued _"Now you never stop in the middle of the street it is just asking to ambushed, but the lead truck came to a stop. The chatter over the radio was telling everyone else that there was a little girl sitting in the middle of the road and refused to move."_

 _"_ _Well Steve asked for a better description. The lead radio guy said it was a little girl with a blue horse plush. And do you know what my stupid baby brother did. He did the second thing you never do, he got out of his truck and went up to her to pull her out of the street. When he got there he found she was sitting in front of a mine."_ PJ stopped again, but this time with a teary smile. _"She was sitting in front of the mine so the soldier who gave her the pony would not run over it."_

 _"_ _Wow."_ was all Jason could let out.

 _"_ _I do have a lot of those, but they take a lot out of me emotionally."_ PJ said taking a deep breath.

 _"_ _Your brother sounded brave."_ said Marty.

 _"_ _You could say that."_ PJ said slowly. _"Steve did a lot of things that were both stupid and brave at the same time, but he was always like that even when we were growing up. As we put it to each other...Of course this is brave, bold, daring and of course incredibly stupid. Not that it ever stopped us from doing them."_

 _"_ _Like what?"_ asked Ken

PJ let out a chuckle. _"Well there was the summer before I graduated that he talked a bunch of us to head up Mt. Rainier to track down Bigfoot. Now that was a trip. We did not find Bigfoot, but we got on the news as we got caught in a freak summer snow storm and had to be air lifted out."_ PJ mused. _"I think that is where my fascination with helicopter rescue started."_

Doug could see that PJ was working on keeping it together and decided it was time to end the Q&A. _"Well I know we all want to hear more, but we should clean up the table and I know some folks have some homework to do."_

 _"_ _Ok"_ said Jason.

 _"_ _And you still need to get Becky home, it is a week night."_ Doug said with a grin.

* * *

Once everything was cleaned up Doug showed PJ where the couch was. It was already made up to sleep on, but PJ saw the big chair and looked at Doug. _"Do you mind, and this is a nice place."_

Doug paused for a moment. _"No go ahead it is real comfortable, we used to sit in all of the time."_

PJ looked at the portrait on the wall. _"So he was your..."_

Doug looked at the portrait that Arthur had done of the two of them. _"My husband in all, but the legality. He past away only months before it became legal here."_

PJ looked at the bookshelf and just nodded. " _And yourself..."_

Doug noticed where he was looking. _"No I did not get it."_

 _"_ _Sorry for your loss."_ PJ just nodded and quietly spoke. _I am probably just pass out in this chair. There was never level ground in Afghanistan and all the time just sitting in the chopper I got used to sleeping while sitting up. Sometimes it is the only way I can sleep in a new place."_

 _"_ _Suit yourself."_ Doug said _"Let me know if you need anything else."_ As he went to write in the journal as he looked at PJ half lay down in the chair. There was something about him that seemed different. For one he seemed to have secrets, but did not hide things. If he was asked a question he just told you what he thought, it was kind of refreshing.

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _Dinner was not what I expected with our guest. I expect we will be seeing a lot of him in the future, well at least for the couple of weeks or so. In an odd way I hope longer._**

 ** _There was something about being close to him. I know Paulie would have taken him in a heartbeat as he does seem a little lost._**

 ** _I think something happened to his brother, Steve, but I am not going to push it. He figured out part of what happened to Paulie and I think something similar happen to him._**

 ** _Taye seems to be taken with him and it looked like he want to ask a million questions, not the same as you did, but Taye would have been to know his 'character' more, you know how actors can be. Marty seems to be unsure of him on an empathic level, but I think they will probably get along fine._**

 ** _Ken seems to like him if only to look at his body. Micheal might have a problem, but that is because of the distraction his is causing._**

 ** _Now Arthur and John I don't know about. I am sure Arthur will make friends with him quickly, but will be leery about him being the FBI with Arthur and John's recreational choice for smoking. John might also have problems with him being a cog in the establishment._**

 ** _Right now PJ is sound asleep in the large comfy chair that Paulie and I like to curl up on even though the your old couch was set up to sleep on. Something about getting in the habit of sleeping while sitting up from his time in Afghanistan._**

 ** _I am not sure what will happen next, but I told him he could stay as long as he needed...it is nice to not be all alone up here. I know Paulie would have taken him in. In a way there are a lot alike. They are both selfless individuals who care for all those around them. I am not sure how I feel about the guns in the house, but he seemed to sense that and assured me he would always keep them locked up._**

 ** _I know you like him even if it was because of how he loved your cooking._**

 ** _Love, Dad._**

Later back with Taye and Marty.

 _"_ _So Taye why were you so quiet"_ Marty asked as he undressed.

 _"_ _I don't completely know. He was like a character study in contradiction. He seemed to be in complete control of himself, yet there were parts of him that he had no control over. And when he grabbed Doug and pulled him close...well I think something happened, but I am not completely sure yet."_ Taye said as he tossed his underwear at the hamper.

Marty raised an eyebrow. _"Like what?"_

 _"_ _I am not sure, but I think he likes PJ."_ Taye wistfully spoke

 _"_ _Well that would be different."_ Marty replied with a big smile and a light giggle. _"They would make a cute couple."_


	2. Dancing in Paradise Spring 2008

**Chapter** **Two** **:** Dancing in Paradise [Spring 2008]

 **Music:** " _Kokomo_ " (Beach Boys)

 **_Dear Jason,_**

 **_Ken is up to something with PJ. I don't know what, but I hope he has thought it all of the way through. Today he is taking PJ down to the gym to see how he likes it and introduce him to Gus and Dave._**

 **_Taye though is trying to talk PJ into heading out to the Paradise this weekend. Though Taye's motives are much more transparent. He likes to hang around PJ and he really wants PJ and Marty to become friends._**

 **_PJ met Ms. Nussbaum yesterday when she brought him over one of her famous welcomes, a new pineapple upside down cake she had been working on. PJ could not thank her enough and the two have really hit it off and when he found we trade recipes he got this grin and told her if she could give him a good one he could get her a baklava one that she would love._**

 **_As for you, I still like your choices for your B.U. classes. I have not heard anything about their culinary school yet, but it is probably good._ **

**_I also think it is great that you and Becky are planning on taking a lot of the same classes together._**

 **_Love, Dad_**

PJ was happy to head to the gym with Ken. It had been a while since he had been to a real one and the Bureau was not that great in his opinion. When he stepped out of the locker room Ken had to stop for a moment. PJ was in a set of tight shorts and his FBI workout shirt. He headed over to Ken to make introductions. Standing there with Ken was a very large female wolf and a small bat with glasses.

 _"_ _Hey everyone this if Special Agent Phillip Johnson, but just call him PJ."_ Ken said. _"This is Gus and the little guy is Dave."_

 _"_ _Hey who are you calling little guy?"_ Dave said to Ken.

 _"_ _You, you little shrimp."_ said Gus as she looked down at him.

 _"_ _Nice one coming from way up there."_ Dave came back.

 _"_ _I take it this is normal?"_ said PJ quietly looking at Ken.

 _"_ _No, they have not even started yet."_ Ken said leaning over and speaking into PJ ear quietly.

PJ nodded _"Well it is nice to meet both of you."_ holding out his hand.

 _"_ _Nice to get some new blood in here."_ Gus said taking PJ hand ans giving a good squeeze and then smiled big as he squeezed back just as hard. _"And you have some meat on you to, not like these skinny guys."_

 _"_ _Hey!"_ both Ken and Dave said.

 _"_ _So what I your pain of choice?"_ asked Gus.

 _"_ _Running, swimming, some weight training and what is being called Mixed Martial Arts now."_ replied PJ.

 _"_ _Nice what kind of MMA do you use, me and Ken are into boxing?"_ Gus asked PJ as she punched at Ken, but trying not to hit him.

 _"_ _Krav Maga"_ PJ said with a grin."

 _"_ _Wow, that Israeli commando style?"_ said Dave _"I never meet anyone who used it."_

PJ looked down at Dave still grinning. _"Well I picked it up from some Special Forces guys overseas and I found it really fit me and when you are in the field that is more important than the training sometime."_

 _"_ _Ken told us you were some sort flying medic in the war."_ Gus said with a raised eyebrow.

 _"_ _I was_ _Air Sea Rescue_ _with the Air Force._ " PJ said.

 _"_ _Wow you were a Para-Jumper, you guys are crazy."_ Dave said

 _"_ _How do you know about them?"_ Gus asked Dave.

 _"_ _I read about them_ _in a book_ _,"_ said Dave _"You should try reading a book rather than eating them sometime."_

Gus came back _"_ _I am usually to busy eating your ex-girlfriend to read books."_

PJ just stood there looking at the two of them with a raised eyebrow. _"Sort of like watching an old married couple."_

Ken nodded. _"Except only one of them is having sex."_

Gus looked at PJ _"So lets see what you got fly-boy, we only have boxing gloves though."_

 _"_ _I can work with that."_ said the grinning PJ. " _I will see about getting some MMA gloves for next time."_

 _"_ _So there is going to be a next time?"_ asked Ken

 _"_ _Sure, I love this place_ _already_ _, it is like being in Afghanistan, but with out all of the political correctness."_ PJ said as he grabbed a pair of gloves and hopping in the ring. _"and the women are much more approachable and a lot better looking."_

Gus hopped in the ring. _"So bring it on Mr. FBI"_

As PJ and Gus stepped into the ring Gus had to ask. _"So you ever box before?"_

PJ nodded as he stated to move his feet around getting used to his boxing stance once more. _"Yes we all did after James, one of my brothers got into a fight at school. Dad thought it was time we all learned to defend ourselves. Us boys got signed up at the Y for boxing and the girls Judo. My dad was sort of old fashion that way."_

Gus nodded as she just started to throw light punches looking to see what kind of a boxer he was. _"So how bad was it?"_

After thinking for a moment he tossed a few punches back. _"To be honest I think I had a great childhood. There was seven of us, but we all turned out good and basically well adjusted."_

Dave who was looking on with Ken let out whistle. _"Seven kids, wow."_

PJ thew a good punch that made contact to stomach only to be countered by Gus and a shot to the side of the head. _"Catholic."_ was blurted out as the speed and power picked up. For the most part Gus was better at boxing than PJ, but he was good at avoiding blows. A lot of the punches were pushed to the side by him.

After a few minuets Ken rang the bell. _"Ok my turn, I think I got this guy figured out."_

The two backed off. Gus climbed out of the ring as Ken climbed in punching his gloves together and dancing around. PJ looked at him and just smirked.

Dave rang the bell and the two started to feel each other out and circling. Ken had a smug and determined look on his face as PJ just smirked countering every move. Once the blows started though Ken went smug and determined to just determined.

Ken was getting a little frustrated. He knew he was a better boxer, but he could not land a solid blow. As the two circled and took swings at each other Dave looked at Gus. _"Ken does n_ _o_ _t get it yet, Krav Maga is know_ _n_ _for its efficiency and counter attacks. Most of the time one is attacking and fending at the same time. I watched some videos on it and...well wow."_

Gus watched and nodded. _"What I can see is PJ is holding back, keeping himself to what boxing is. I think he is more experienced at real world fighting to. Didn't Ken say something about him serving in Afghanistan?"_

Dave nodded. _"Yes something like that and ouch."_

Without thinking PJ reacted and Ken found himself on the mat with one arm behind his back and PJ's food on his neck before he backed off. _"Sorry about that...reflexes."_

Ken sat up and looked at PJ for a moment. _"It is all good, I was just seeing what you are made of and...as Dave keeps saying Wow! That was kind of cool."_

A smile showed on PJ's face as he helped Ken up. _"That is nice to hear, I was afraid I hurt you or something."_

Ken shook his head no. _"If I did I might have deserved it, I thought I had you figured out though."_

 _"Well_ _Krav Maga_ _is all about adaptation."_ PJ said with a smirk looking down and Dave. _"Next."_

* * *

PJ was glad there was a pool. Getting in to it with Ken and Gus, Dave had cats to feed, he pulled off his shirt and dove in. Both Ken and Gus looked at each other on seeing a number of scars on his lowed back and down below his waist band. Most seemed to be surgery scars, but there was a number that were random and irregular shaped.

As he made his second lap still under the water Ken looked at Gus. _"He said he had been shot up a little, but I had no idea."_

Gus nodded back. _"_ _It does not to seem to bother him though, I like him, he is tough."_

Ken nodded as PJ came up for air and just laid there floating on the water looking up only moving by using his hands. _"He is full of surprises...remember the last time you called someone tough...Marty."_

Gus nodded with a smirk. _"Yes, I like him too. Though there is something about him. Are you sure he is gay?"_

 _"Well he says he is."_ Ken said as he watched PJ continue to move in small slow circles. _"He does break the stereotype."_

Gus looked at Ken. _"In what way do you say that?"_

 _"Well first, he know nothing about wine, I don't think he can carry a tune and he can not coordinate a wardrobe, he wore lime green shirt with paisley Tie."_ Ken said with a snicker.

 _"I heard that!"_ Said PJ from the pool.

* * *

PJ was not sure about the Paradise when they pulled up in PJ's rental and he looked at the long line.

 _"_ _Are you sure we can get inside?"_ PJ asked.

 _"_ _Yes"_ said Marty from the passenger seat _"Taye knows people."_

 _"_ _Yes I know people"_ said Taye hopping out of the back seat along with Ken and Micheal.

When they got to the front door Taye gave Marc a fist-bump and pointed at PJ. _"This guy is cool, he is with us."_

Marc looked over PJ, he was in a pair of tan cargo shorts and a teal muscle shirt that was a little tight that Taye had picked out for him at the thrift-store. Marc raised an eyebrow that told PJ that he recognized the bulge in one of PJ's cargo pockets. PJ pulled out his ID and showed it to Marc who raised an eyebrow.

 _"_ _Are you sure he is cool."_ Marc asked Taye.

 _"_ _Doug is cool with him."_ said Taye with a wink.

 _"_ _Well then go and check with Joe once you get in."_ said Marc as he waved them in.

 _"_ _See he knows people."_ said Ken.

Once inside Ken pointed out Joe and PJ went over and talked to him.

 _"_ _Greeting_ _s_ _"_ said PJ.

Joe who had watched the five come in looked over and them back at PJ. _"So you are with them...why did you come over to talk to me?"_

 _"_ _Mark told me to...I am an FBI agent and I am required to carry my service weapon with me at all times."_ said PJ rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

 _"_ _Well that is good to know."_ Joe said back looking him over and then offering a hand. _"any friend of them is a friend of mine..."_

PJ returned the shake with a more relaxed mood. _"The name is Phillip, but everyone just calls me PJ."_

Joe just nodded. _"Well it is nice to know a cop is here, though I do not know how I feel about the gun."_

 _"_ _Well when I lived in New Jersey it was over a night club and basically they came up with the simple policy of if I was going to have anything but coffee the weapon went into a safe place. Usually in a lock box under the bar."_ PJ said looking over the place.

Joe thought about it for a moment. _"Well I don't have a lock box, but I do have a wall safe in my office."_

PJ nodded. _"That works for me...and I think my gun goes in it tonight as I need some stress relief."_

Joe nodded and showed him into the office and where the safe was. PJ took the moment to remove the weapon and made sure it was clear before placing it in the safe along with the spare magazines.

When he got out PJ joined the rest at one of the table and hopping up on a bar-stool.

 _"_ _So how did it go?"_ Ken asked looking over at Joe.

 _"_ _Real good, I told him about the Bureau policy and he is good with it and he likes the idea of having a zero response time for law enforcement."_ said PJ with a smile.

 _"_ _So what was with the office?"_ asked Ken

" _Simple if I plan on drinking the gun goes in his safe."_ PJ said still smiling. _"First round is on me."_

PJ sat worked on his first beer enjoying watching everyone have a good time. The four were on the dance floor enjoying themselves. This made him feel good on the inside. He did miss dancing, not that he was any good at it, but most places seemed not to care one way or another. After a few songs Taye and Marty came back and sat down.

 _"_ _So you going to get out there?"_ Taye asked. "The DJ tonight has a good selection.

 _"_ _As soon as I finish this."_ PJ said finishing off his second bottle of beer. _"Now all I need is a_ _dance_ _partner."_

 _"_ _Well I think the universe provides"_ said Taye as he spotted Jesús and gave him a wave. _"You are going to love_ _Jesús_ _!"_

 _"_ _Taye_ _Q_ _uerido!"_ said _Jesús_ _"and I see you still have Marty you selfish little bitch."_ giving both of them a hug and then looking at PJ _"Are you starting a collection_ _Chica_ _, who is this hunk of meat!"_

 _"_ _This is PJ and he needs a dance partner."_ said Taye with a snicker. _"He is new in town and from what I see he should soon be a regular here."_

 _"PJ! What does that stand for Pretty Jot!"_ Jesús said with a giant smile. Jesús had come in a red Spanish strapless style dress with ruffles and everything. _"Because_ _you_ _sure i_ _z_ _."_

PJ looked at Jesús for a moment before shrugging. _"Why not, I am here to just have a good time."_ He looked at Jesús. _"And he is a better dresser than my first prom date, though I should warn you, I cant dance"_

Jesús took PJ by the hand and pulled out onto the dance floor as the DJ saw Jesús and throw on a Salsa number _"N_ _ow you come with me and I will show you how to really dance."_

PJ looked at Taye and Marty as he was dragged off. _"Get me another beer I think I am going to need it when I get back and if I don't make it_ _back_ _avenge my death."_ His face already filled with a beer happy grin.

Marty looked at PJ and then at the two empty bottles. _"He was not kidding about him being a light weight drinker, do really think he should have more?"_

Taye looked back at Marty. _"He should be fine he is with_ _Jesús_ _, what could happen to him?"_

They then looked at each other then at PJ who was starting to dance with Jesús with a stupid grin.

 _"So who is going to drive us home?"_ asked Taye looking at the two dance.

 _"Well if I stop drinking_ _now_ _I guess I can."_ said Marty running his hand on the back of his neck.

 _"Thanks for volunteering Teddy Bear."_ Taye said as he gave Marty a kiss and waving down a waiter ordering a pair of beers and a soda not sure what Ken and Micheal wanted order two more beers.

After a few dances PJ came back to the table and hopped back up on his bar-stool. _"That was fun."_ as PJ grabbed his new bottle and drank down a good amount of it. _"_ _I have not dance that hard in a long time..."_

Jesús joined them standing behind PJ and putting his hand around him running his hands down PJ's stomach. _"Have you_ _Chicas_ _felt his tight little belly it is so jot."_ running his hand up and down PJ's stomach causing PJ's silly grin to get bigger.

Ken looked over at Taye as him and Micheal just got to the table and looking at all of the bottles. _"So how many has he had?"_

 _"_ _That is his third."_ said Marty.

 _"_ _Well he is at least a happy drunk."_ said Micheal shaking his head and claiming his bottle.

Ken just nodded taking a sip from his. _"That is a good thing,_ _I have now a few unhappy ones, it is always better to have happy ones_ _."_

 _"_ _So should we save him?"_ asked Marty as Jesús hand kept sliding farther down.

 _"_ _Why_ _he seems to like it and_ _you have the car keys, right?"_ said Taye.

 _"_ _No they are still in his pocket."_ said Marty said with a raised eyebrow.

 _"_ _Well I hope that is what_ _Jesús_ _just found in his pocket."_ said Ken watching Jesús get real friendly with PJ and raising an eyebrow.

* * *

The clock showed 12:22 am as Marty and Taye tried to be quiet as PJ was helped to the couch. I might not have been to bad, but the two kept giggling about the whole night. Doug who figured it was going to be a late night got up and looked at the two of them as PJ laid face first on the couch already asleep.

 _"_ _So I take he had a good time?"_ Doug asked not sure about the whole thing.

Taye jumped not noticing Doug being a little drunk himself as Marty looked at Doug and nodded. _"Yes, to much fun if you ask me. He only had about 6 beers before he was wasted."_

Doug raised an eyebrow and then thought about how some people are when they drink. _"Well how was he when he was drunk."_

Marty just smirked. _"Happy and gregarious for the most part, he wanted to make sure everyone had a good time...and I only had one beer at the start of the night and volunteered to be the designated driver."_

 _"_ _Yes you did."_ said Taye giving Marty a kiss one the cheek and then a smirk. _"You want to see a trick?"_

Marty gave Taye a hard look as Doug just looked at him for a moment. _"Sure?"_

Taye rolled PJ on his side and started rub his belly. It was not long before one of his legs started to kick lightly.

Doug looked at Taye raising an eyebrow. _"And how did you find that out?"_

Taye giggle as he rolled PJ back over. _"That was not mine, the was Jesús's. That is who he spent most of the night dancing with."_

Doug blinked a few time. _"That must have been fun to watch."_

Marty just smiled. _"It was."_

 **_Dear Jason,_**

 **_Well PJ had a good time last night or at least that is my guess as it was Taye and Marty that brought him up a little after midnight. PJ basically was plopped face first on the couch as they tried to sneak back down to their place giggling the whole time._**

 **_From what I have been able to put together from my few of my conversations is the following._**

 **_Ken wanted to see what PJ was like drunk and that is why he wanted to take him to the Paradise. That and see him dancing in a hot outfit._**

 **_Taye and Marty wanted to see how good PJ could dance and just show him a good time._**

 **_At one point they introduced him to Jesús._**

 **_What else I found out, it takes only a few beers to get him drunk and a 6-pack gets his silly drunk. Once he is drunk all of his walls come down, but he is a happy drunk. You want to get him really happy, rub his belly, apparently the was a Jesús discovery._**

 **_I found out he is still a partial morning person after drinking all night. He was up at 5am as normal for his run, but when he got back he went back to bed and buried his head under the pillow._**

 **_Love, Dad_**

PJ sat on the edge of the couch holding his head as Ken came up to see why he had not come down for their morning jog. Ken was finding it to be quiet enjoyable to get up every morning and work out with someone.

 _"Good morning sunshine."_ Ken said and then seeing hang over added a little louder. _"And Isn't It A Lovely Morning?"_

Looking over at Ken PJ raised an eyebrow. _"Up Yours Ken!"_ To only hold his head as Doug, Marty and Taye busted out in laughter as they were up there for breakfast.

 _"That was not how the scene went."_ Said Taye. _"But at least this one is more politically correct."_

Ken joined into the laughter. _"I did not meant to do that, but it still funny."_

PJ looked at all of them as he got up, grabbed a bottle of aspirin from his crash kit and headed over to the sink filling a glass with water and just upped the aspirin bottle taking about a half dozen before drinking the glass of water.

The door opened and in came Jason. _"What is so funny."_

Taye pointed at PJ who was now glaring at the rest of them. _"Mister this is why you should not drink PSA."_

Jason looked at PJ and made a cross with his fingers towards PJ. _"That is not pretty."_ There was another roar of laughing from most of them.

 _"Funny."_ said PJ as he was on his second glass of water. _"I am happy that I am amusing you all this morning._


	3. Little Storms Spring 2008

**Chapter** **Three:** Little Storms [Spring 2008]

 **Music:**

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _Today is the big day. PJ and Feebi are showing up today. I found this week with him gone to be a lonely one with you and Becky busy studding for finals. At least everyone should be here._**

 ** _Ken and PJ have hit it off at some competitive level. Ken has started to jog with PJ in the morning. Ken told me that he jogs about 2 miles every morning and while not as fast as him, he seems to be less winded when they are done. He also takes PJ to the gym and from what I understand he and Gus are new friends and started to show Dave and some others some self defense moves. He also spends a lot of time in the gym's pool. Ken says while he is not as fast as you, he can swim forever._**

 ** _The same goes for Micheal. PJ likes him as a good counter to Ken, something we all have seen._**

 ** _Taye seems to be trying to get PJ to open up to him. He seems to want to know what makes him tick, as do I for that fact. Though PJ still seems reluctant to talk about himself in more than generalizations. I think Taye thinks he can get some sort of incite for an upcoming role or something._**

 ** _As far as Marty, PJ loves his cooking and his openness. I have seen PJ come up after spending some time with him feeling emotionally recharged. Though Marty ends up looking for Taye to cuddle up with after._**

 ** _He has also told me that he hopes to be as good as dad to Feebi as I have been to you and that makes me feel good. He also told me that he wished he had a girl like Becky when he was growing up. Though he said it would have changed everything about his life and now is sort of glad he did not have such a relationship._**

 ** _Love, Dad_**

It was afternoon when the orange Dodge Magnum station wagon pulled up and PJ climbed out, for once he was not in a suit, but a set of loose pants and a polo shirt, this one was violet. Everyone was working in the yard and watched him as he got out and then got the little fox girl in overalls and a pink shirt out of her car seat and carried her over to meet everyone who was in the yard. She hung onto him with a very worn stuffed bunny in one hand, its ear in her mouth.

 _"_ _She is so cute!"_ let out Taye both hands on the side of his face.

Stepping up into the driveway. _"Say hello to everyone honey."_ PJ said.

She waved and pulled her bunny close unsure what to make of the small crowd gathering, Taye being the first to get there as he kept looking back at Marty and then at Feebi.

" _This is Taye he is going to be downstairs from us and Taye this is Feebi...and Mr. Floppy."_ PJ said setting Feebi down. _"He is a friend of your Papa, he is a lot like Amitorite, but funny."_

 _"_ _Oh God! Teddy Bear you have got to see her, she is so adorably cute."_ Standing up strait holding one hand up to the sky. _"And I declare Pink is not Tacky on her."_

Feebi watched the fluffy skunk Marty approached her and connected Taye's nickname. She took off running up to him and put both arms around him in a big hug. _"TEDDY!"_ Marty froze not sure what to do for a moment as everyone giggled and Taye fell to the ground twitching like he was dying saying something about 'Cuteness Overload'.

 _"_ _That is Marty honey."_ PJ said, but Feebi just kept calling him Teddy. _"Sorry about that, she likes to give things and people nicknames sometimes and then sticking with them."_

Marty sort of just let out a shrug and picked her up, mostly to get her from hugging his leg to much.

Doug got there and was just snickering. _"This is Doug, we will be staying in his place like Uncle Jessie was with us."_

 _"_ _Uncle Dougy"_ Feebi let out."

 _"_ _No just Doug or Douglas."_ Doug told her.

 _"_ _Dougy"_ she replied.

 _"_ _Well I guess Dougy it is."_ Doug figured she would grow out of it someday.

Next up was Jason and Becky as PJ introduced them _"This is Jason and Becky, he is Doug's son and his girlfriend. Sometimes they will be watching you."_

Feebi looked and them for a moment and just waved at them with a big smile. _"I like them Papa."_ Feebi said

Jason smiled back. _"Yes Taye was right she sure is cute."_

 _"_ _She sure is."_ said Becky as she walked up to Feebi who Marty was still holding. _"She is just the cutest thing."_

Next was Ken and Micheal.

 _"_ _This is Ken and Micheal, the live all the way at the bottom of the house."_ said PJ.

 _"_ _Ken and Micheal"_ Feebi said.

 _"_ _What I don't get a nickname?"_ said a disappointed Ken.

 _"_ _I got a special one for you."_ Micheal said and then whispered into Kens ear.

Ken's eyes got big. _"Later..."_

Taye after finally recovering from his cuteness induced stroke volunteered to watch Feebi while the rest help PJ unpack. Mostly this was to avoid carrying heavy things or work in the yard. So he kept Feebi entertained just by making funny faces causing her to giggle.

They had just finished the first load when Arthur and John showed up.

 _"_ _We finally made it, the T was running late."_ said Arthur _"And this must be Feebi?"_ Arthur headed over to where Taye was entertaining her.

Taye looked up at Arthur. " _This is Arthur."_ Taye said introducing the two. _"He is just a big old softy."_

 _"_ _Yes I am."_ said Arthur as he held out his huge hand to shake.

 _"_ _Hello Mr. Arthur."_ Feebi said as she put her little hand in his and shook it.

 _"_ _Just call me Arthur."_ chuckling as he spoke. _"And Mr. Grumpy over there is John."_

John just waved as Feebi waived back _"Hi Mr. Grumpy"_

Arthur took over from Taye being comfortable with kids after all the times he got to play Santa. John on the other hand was not to sure what to do with her so he joined the unpacking crew.

It took a few trips to get everything out of the station wagon. It was on one of these trips Feebi got her bag because she wanted to color, her favorite thing to do. Moments later Arthur found himself laying on the grass with Feebi loosing an argument with a 4 year old as to what color the trees should be. To which John found particularly amusing.

Next to show up was Ms. Nussbaum. PJ had already made friends with her by giving her the baklava recipe he had gotten from another older lady in Afghanistan. PJ managed to get Feebi away from her coloring books to meet with her, saving Arthur from loosing another argument about what color clouds should be.

 _"_ _Honey this is Ms. Nussbaum she will be looking for you most of the time while I am work."_ said PJ watching Feebi and Arthur color with a smile.

 _"_ _You are a darling."_ said Ms. Nussbaum. _"She reminds of my grand niece."_

 _"_ _Hello Ms. Nussbaum."_ Feebi said with a giggle.

 _"_ _Tell you what, just call me Nanna."_ Ms. Nussbaum said _"That is what my grand children call me."_

 _"_ _Nanna Nussbaum."_ said Feebi.

Doug leaned over to Ms. Nussbaum. _"I would take it Ms. N, I am Dougy and Marty is now Teddy."_

 _"_ _Well that is the cutest thing, yes call me Nanny Nussbaum."_ she said with a chuckle. _"And these are for you."_ Ms. Nussbaum gave her a box of fresh home made cookies, still warm in fact. _"These are all for you and you don't have to share them if you want to have them all to yourself."_

 _"_ _Thank you Nanny Nussbaum."_ Feebi then went around sharing one...and only one with everyone until she got back to her coloring books and then put them between Arthur and her _"_ _You can have you want._ " and she went back to coloring the fishes orange like Papa's car, including adding racing stripes.

 _"_ _Well young man you should be very proud of her?"_ said Ms. Nussbaum with a smile.

With a happy smile PJ nodded. _"So you are ok looking after her?"_

 _"_ _Not a problem, if not there is the Allan's and I think Taye is more than willing to help along with Arthur now."_ The little old lady replied with a big smile. _"and maybe even my grandson when he is around."_

PJ gave her a hug. _"That is what I want for her right now, for her to be looked after by good people while I am away."_

 _"_ _So are going to get all gussied up in your uniform for the 4_ _th_ _, I always had a thing for an army man in a uniform."_ poking PJ in the ribs with her cane.

 _"_ _Well actually I am Air Force."_ PJ replied.

 _"_ _The Air Force was part of the Army in my Day."_ she playfully kidded with PJ. _"I am not that old, but close to it. Lets just way I met my Herman John Kennedy was running for president, what a shame all that his family has gone through."_

 _"_ _Well...probably at some point, I was going to just run around in shorts and a shirt, but how about after dinner I get all dressed up and we can even dance if we can get the right music."_ PJ said with a grin.

 _"_ _How about the Beatles?"_ perked up Jason.

 _"_ _How about some Glen Miller or Elvis, now he was a hot one in my day."_ mused Ms. Nussbaum.

PJ had smirk and shake his head. _"So with those choices Nirvana or Guns and Roses is out of the question?"_

Jason looked at PJ shaking his head. _"They don't have the best dancing music."_

 _"_ _Depends on what you call dancing"_ PJ had to snicker. _"I have been in a few Mosh Pits while growing up."_

 _"_ _Jason we need some good Salsa Music, that is one of his favorites."_ Ken said with a grin.

PJ looked at him for a moment. _"Only if you dress the part."_

Doug looked at the two and had to giggle himself as Ms. Nussbaum looked at Doug knowing she missed something.

 _"_ _PJ went to the club and apparently Jesús drug him off onto the dance floor and did a Salsa dance with him."_ Doug said with another giggle.

Ms. Nussbaum chuckled a little. _"Jesús is a nice young man with great taste in clothes. Maybe I could dress up in one of my old dancing outfits."_

 _"_ _I would love to see that Ms. N."_ Doug said with a big smile.

 _"_ _So what goes on with the 4_ _th_ _of July party?"_ PJ asked as he watched Arthur and Feebi color.

 _"_ _Mostly we just pull out the BBQ as grill up food as we chat and watch the fireworks go off around the city. They have about four different places that do some great shows, why?"_ said Doug pointing out where the fireworks could be seen.

 _"_ _That is so different from what I am used to."_ said PJ _"Dad always went all out. Most of the families on the block arranged to shut down the street, we had games for the kids, fresh seafood for dinner. The biggest one I went to was as Kandahar Air Base, but that was a 16 hour fire fight that interrupted our baseball game."_

Everyone looked a PJ for a moment.

 _"_ _Remember I look at the world though different eyes."_ PJ said with a large smirk. _"Once you have seen a danger close airstrike normal fireworks just don't cut it."_

 _"_ _Danger Close?"_ Asked Jason.

 _"_ _Yes that is where you have the aircraft drop bombs within 100 meters or less from you position."_ PJ rolled his eyes not at the question, but at the fact he was in a position to where it had to be done more than once while over seas.

As everyone just looked at him PJ got another smirk on his face as an idea came to mind. _"You want to include some games, you know Baseball or Football?"_

Ken smiled. _"I like that idea, maybe we can get everyone involved in some way, I'll take care of the games."_

Doug thought about it for a few moments and just nodded. _"I think that would be great...we could get the whole neighborhood involved."_

 _"_ _I will take care of the grilling."_ said Jason.

 _"_ _Well grilling is about the extent of my cooking skills, the rest involves boxed mac and cheese.."_ PJ said shaking his head. _"I can talk to Dakota about getting something from his fishing trip, he normally has way to much after one."_

John looked over. _"What kind of fish?"_

 _"_ _Usually shark, but sometimes swordfish."_ PJ replied _"I even know a few ways to cook them that anyone can do."_

There was a few raised eyebrows at the shark, but everyone nodded.

 _"_ _And what about us Veterinarians?"_ asked Taye just to be obstinate.

 _"_ _I will see what I can come with."_ said Marty with a smirk.

 _"_ _Good...and me and Jason will take care of the entertainment, right Teddy buddy."_ said Taye as he put his arms around Marty.

Jason looked up at him. _"Thanks for letting me know."_

 _"_ _Your welcome."_ said Taye as he kissed Marty on top of the head just because he was close.

 _"_ _And while we are putting in request."_ Arthur said looking up from a coloring book. _"I want to include arts and craft, and am willing to be in charge of that."_

Doug sort of counted things on his hands and then looked up with a big grin. _"Hey I won't have to do anything."_

 _"_ _The heck you won't"_ said Jason. _"We are need goodies."_

Doug just looked at Jason for a moment.

* * *

Doug had set up the large walk in closet as a room once again for Feebi. It was not much, just a bed and dresser. One wall was covered in shelves where PJ and Feebi spent most of the time placing her books and toys on. There was not a lot, PJ said he did not want to spoil here to much and she did not mind.

At dinner it was just Doug, PJ and Feebi. Doug kept is simple with spaghetti and a few brownies for desert. Doug did have to look at PJ and here as they had a tendency to slurp the noodles followed by Feebi with a giggle after.

Doug had to ask after a but. _"So what is up with the noodle slurping from the both of you?"_

PJ looked up and blinked like he did not even realize he had been doing it. _"Sorry, I picked that up in Japan. There it is impolite not to slurp, just like one should always leave one bite on the plate."_

After thinking a moment Doug nodded. _"Ok, so the slurping is how you show how much you enjoy the meal...the one bite though?"_

 _"_ _It is a way to show you are satisfied with the meal."_ PJ rolled more noodles onto his fork. _"If you eat it all you are telling the chef he did not make enough for you. My theory is it was started so the chef could eat some of the high price food himself when the shop was closed."_

Doug nodded. _"I can see that, that is sort of why I always eat one brownie, just to make sure they are right."_

Feebi looked up and at Doug. _"I can always help with that."_ making both Doug and PJ laugh.

Doug looked at Feebi for a moment. _"Well I could show you how to make brownies and other things."_

 _"_ _Like pancakes and fishy sticks?"_ Feebi asked with a smile.

Doug nodded _"Though I will have to come up with a recipe for...fishy sticks, but yes."_

Feebi let out a giggle and started to eat the meatballs one at a time.

As PJ sat back in the chair Feebi crawled into his lap with Mr. Floppy in tow. Looking up she got her first look at the painting of Paulie and Doug. _"Papa is that Mr. Paulie?"_

PJ looked at the picture for a moment and nodded. _"Yes that is Doug's...husband, he passed away a few years ago...he was real sick for a long time."_

Feebi looked at the picture and then at Doug. Doug could see her work out what happened and frowned a little. Then looked a PJ before she looked a Doug. _"Good night Dougy."_ Then looking at the picture. _"Good night Mr. Paulie."_

The way she said it made Doug's heart melt a little. She was such a sweet little girl. He watched as she drifted off holding on to PJ.

Doug looked at PJ for a moment. _"So...she always going to sleep there?"_

PJ looked down at her and then back at Doug. _"No, probably a few nights till she is used to being here."_

Doug just nodded as he climbed into bed himself.

* * *

Doug had gotten up early and started breakfast early as Taye and Marty were going to join them. It had been a while and with Feebi asking about learning to make them he figured why not.

As he got things ready Feebi had woken up and turned on the TV to see what was on quickly finding a local show, Sunshine Forest Friends with Ranger Bob. It was one of those with a live cast who had a story and moral of the day, but showed old time classic cartoons.

When Taye and Marty showed up Doug was almost ready, so they ended up sitting and watching the show giggling along with her, that until Doug said the pancakes were almost ready. Feebi's ears perked up and she managed to beat Taye to the table with PJ being last as he was working on some paperwork.

As Doug plated up the pancakes they all watch Feebi cover hers in strawberry jam, roll them up and started to eat it from one end. Everyone looked at her for a moment and then had to give it a try. PJ just grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down, not quite awake at the moment.

 _"_ _PJ are going to eat?"_ asked Doug.

 _"_ _I will grab something on the way or grab a doughnut at the office."_ PJ said as he rotated his head making it pop a few times.

Marty and Taye looked at Doug before he spoke. _"Look I got up and made you breakfast and you will eat it."_ Doug punctuated his statement with putting a stack of pancakes on a plate and putting down in front of him with a clank. _"Got it young man."_

Everyone at the table looked over and started laughing.

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _Once more PJ slept in the chair, Feebi crawled up into his lap holding onto Mr. Floppy and her...Papa. PJ said it was going to take a few days before she was ready to sleep in her own bed._**

 ** _Arthur and Taye have been completely taken over by her charms, me to a little bit, but not as bad as them. Arthur has found another artist that he can be completely creative with and he wants to show her a few things about painting too. And Taye an audience to show off for in silly ways._**

 ** _John is still unsure about PJ, but I am sure they will get along, it just might take time for him to get past the fact that he works for the FBI. Feebi on the other hand, I can tell he likes her, but has no idea how to relate._**

 ** _Ken I think is also smitten by her, though he would never admit it to anyone. You can tell he can not wait for his turn to babysit. He will probably try to spoil her the most._**

 ** _Marty is happy, but unsure. He seems to know who to take care of her, he has a little sister and all. I just can't wait for the Millers to meet her._**

 ** _The Allan's have also taken to her, Josie thinks of her as the little daughter she never had. Even Carter seems ok with her being raised here._**

 ** _Ms. Nussbaum in happy becoming 'Nanna Nussbaum' to Feebi, she is going to spoil her rotten if given half a chance._**

 ** _Watching you, Becky and Feebi I can see you both are going to be a great parents to._**

 ** _I think_ _I know Paulie would have adored her and even agreed with Taye that pink was not tacky on her. PJ did introduce him to her using one of the pictures and he told her he had gotten sick and passed on. He also told her that I was his husband. She understood it I think, because when she told me goodnight she also said 'Goodnight Mr. Paulie'. She is such a sweet little thing._**

 ** _Breakfast was fun too. I got to tease PJ about just grabbing a cup of coffee, but that was not the best part. Watching how Feebi eats her pancakes, covered in jam and then rolling them up was the cutest thing, I though Taye was going to have a cuteness stroke._**

 ** _Love, Dad_**

Gus and PJ were in the ring sparing, not really hard core, but a little rough. Ken sat with David and watched as the two wrestled around just trying to push each one over. While Gus was bigger, PJ was better at breaking holds.

 _"So who would you put your money on in a fight?_ " Dave asked Ken.

Ken shook his head. _"Both, but that depends on what kind of fight. PJ is a good scrapper from what I can see, but Gus throws better punches."_

Dave nodded. _"That is about what I am seeing."_

Gus just picked up PJ over her head and tossed him to the mat where he just laid there for a moment looking up at her. _"Well that was decisive."_

 _"Well you got a good center of balance, that was the only way I could think of."_ said Gus as she reached down and helped him up with some audible pops.

"Y _ou ok there PJ?_ " Asked Dave with concern.

 _"Yes I will be good, I have taken a few tumbles and falls over the years and I tend to...pop now and again, the Doc said it was nothing to serious, I should not do HALO jumps anymore."_ said PJ

 _"Halo?"_ Gus asked. "Is that the video game?"

PJ shook his head. _"No that is where one jumps out of a plane at 30,000 feet and only opening up the chute at only a few thousand feet if that."_

The three just blinked before Ken spoke up. _"Ok I am into extreme sports sometimes, but...wait is this one of those Air Force things?"_

Grinning PJ nodded. _"Not as much Air Force as Special Operations."_

Ken looked at PJ with a raised eyebrow. _"Like Navy SEALs and Delta Force right."_

 _"Ye-up"_ PJ said as he hopped out of the ring. _"Though my unit, Para-Jumpers were usually called in to pull their tails out of the fire. I even went on a few operations when their team needed a medic."_

 _"So you went on secret missions?_ " Asked Gus.

PJ nodded. _"Yes, even with a few different counties. Though I can only talk about them in the most vague terms."_

Dave's eyes got big. _"Black Ops?"_

 _"I could tell you, but then I would have to eliminate you after."_ After a moment of silence PJ let out laugh shaking his head. _"Yes I have, but I can not talk about them...nor do I want to."_ The last part PJ got a little quiet before shaking his head and then grinning. _"How about we go hit a bar, I suddenly need a drink."_ He said as he headed for the locker room with everyone just looking at him and then each other.

 _"Id he going to be ok?"_ asked Gus.

Ken nodded slowly. _"He says he has some light PTSD and that he will not get violent or anything. I have seen him this way a few times, but he recovers quickly as you just saw."_

Dave just nodded. _"Ok then...I think I could use a glass of wine after that myself."_

 _"You are so in the closet."_ Ken said shaking his head as they hit the showers.


	4. The Color of Rain Summer 2008

**Circles Fan Fiction**

 **Douglas and PJ**

 **Book 02: Summer in the Sun**

 **Chapter One:** The Color of Rain [Summer 2008]

 **Music:** "I'm Happy Just to Dance with You" (The Beatles)

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _Well today is the big 4_ _th_ _of July Block Party. PJ got some barricades from work to block part of the street off with and has three large ice chest, one filled with shark, one filled with soft drinks and the third with Sam Addams, he said it was the only thing to drink on 4_ _th_ _of July._**

 ** _Everyone seems to be here._**

 ** _As for Arthur and John, I think they were up to something as they showed up early are setting up the tables with white table cloths on them as we speak, although Arthur should have brought some of his art stuff with him._**

 ** _Marty is happy organizing the grills so he and PJ can take turns with them. Taye is happy running around greeting everyone and later will be in charge of the music. Marty has even made a special mix CD for the dancing later with your help, but neither one of you will tell me what is on it._**

 ** _Ken and Micheal have volunteered to organize what games will be played along with Gus and Lucy._**

 ** _Well this should be a good party at least._**

 ** _Love, Dad_**

PJ came out in a pair of Red, White and Blue short pants, his multicolored silk shirt he had gotten while in Japan and a lime green tie that he said he wore just to annoy Taye. When he made his entrance Taye covered his eye yelling something about 'The Colors! The Colors!'. Ken stopped and looked over the top of his sunglasses causing him to catch a football in the side of his head thrown by Micheal, probably on purpose. Feebi was in a Red, White and Blue jump suit and a big straw hat covered in flowers, with Mr. Floppy in tow as normal. Everyone else had dressed casual and confortable.

Jason walked into a table when Becky came out showing off her new bathing suit catching the corner of it in his crotch forcing him on the ground in a ball. Even Becky let our a giggle before coming over to console him.

The morning activities were for the most part low key. Someone had brought a NERF Football and there was also Frisbee. Those not wanting to do any sports just hung out under the shade of the trees.

* * *

As PJ sat back and let Marty take over for a few minutes so he could get a drink, Carter Allan headed over, more out of curiosity than anything else.

 _"_ _So PJ where did you get this shark?"_ asked Carter looking into the cooler.

 _"_ _A friend of mine from the New York office."_ started PJ _"Dakota Sivercloud a former NAVY Seal and the team's driver most of the time. He spends a lot of time with water in one way or another so he likes to go out on his little 20' boat shark fishing every now and then in the Florida Keys."_

 _"_ _A 20' boat to go after sharks, is he off his rocker?"_ Carter asked shaking his head.

 _"_ _Completely"_ replied PJ _"But comes from being a Navy SEAL, they are all mostly crazy one way or another. That and being half Apache half Hillbilly just finished the job."_

Carter just looked at PJ. _"So do you always hang out with crazy people."_

PJ though for a moment. _"Yes pretty much. There is Striker, he is a former Recon Sniper who speaks something like 30 languages and has a thing for antiques. He likes to unwind by getting on the subway dressed in his sniper camouflage suit and seeing how long it takes for someone to say something."_

PJ pulled a Sam Addams out of the cooler.

 _"_ _Then there is Nash my old team's forensics specialist who is deathly afraid of flying and her girlfriend the Apache and Shuttle Pilot. I still don't know how they met."_

PJ pops then top of his Sam Addams using the side of the grill.

" _Then there is Amitorite, the new girl. She has no idea how to think out of the box because there is no box in her world. She goes though boyfriends like I hear Ken used to."_

 _"_ _Hey, I heard that!"_ Ken yelled as he caught the NERF football with a jumping one handed catch and then spiked it.

 _"_ _Yeah, he did go though a lot."_ Carter said looking over at Ken shaking his head a little.

 _"_ _Then there was my supervisor Davis, or the Colonel as everyone just called him, was an Army Artillery Colonel who was forced into retirement from the Army after stating that we should just Nuke Milosevic into the stone age to a CNN reporter live."_

 _"_ _That Mad Man Was Your Boss!"_ Carter said said loudly as Marty looked over with a raised eyebrow, but did not say anything.

 _"_ _Ye-up."_ said PJ with a smile. _"He was entertaining though, a little sexist too."_

Carter looked at PJ with a questioning look. _"In what way was he entertaining?"_

 _"_ _Well thought we were never armed heavy enough."_ PJ took a sip of his Sam Addams. _"He thought we should have things like LAW Rockets and stuff. I count that to him being artillery and he liked to blow stuff up."_

Carter shook his head. _"So they gave the mad man a badge and a gun?"_

 _"_ _Ye-up"_ PJ said with a smirk and a nod. _"He was also one of the most sexist persons I ever met. From what I understand he was upset that I was chosen over one of the female paramedics that was on the list of medics for the team. Something about I was not much to look at."_

Marty looked over with a smirk. _"Well you are jot, at least that is what Jesús thinks."_

As both Marty and PJ laughed Carter shook his head. _"Ok I am so done for right now, I am trying to be tolerant, but at times you guys make it so hard."_

After Carter walked away PJ looked at Marty. _"What did I say? I thought we were getting along...wait is it the gay thing?"_

Marty nodded. _"He is trying to change his ways, but he is still a little uncomfortable about the subject."_

PJ looked at Carter for a moment. _"_ _Well his loss, though I will try not to upset him to much."_

* * *

Lunch was the usual proper 4th of July food, hot dogs, hamburgers, potato salad and such. There was even tofu dogs and kosher burgers for those with special dietary requirements.

Everyone just mingled as they talked about a just about everything. Arthur pulled out a bunch of colored chalk so he and Feebi could draw on the sidewalk. It was not long before most of the kids, young and old were doing the same while they ate.

After lunch an impromptu softball game broke out with no real teams at all everyone just took turns at bat, even Ms. Nussbaum. This lasted until Gus sent the ball onto someones roof and it got stuck in the rain gutter of Carter Allan's house. They were all disappointment as Arthur and John revealed their plan.

As everyone was looking for a safe way to get the ball down when the Arthur and John each pulled a tub out from under a table filled with water balloons and let loose on Doug who was happily laying back in a lounge chair. As Doug pulled himself out of his chair sputtering as one had landed on his face drenching him completely. As Arthur let more balloons fly John pulled out 4 more tubs of water balloons. The sky was now filled with a multicolored rain of balloons.

Taye took one for Marty with a diving save just so he could perform a death scene from one of his plays he was in recently. PJ's first move was to shut the grills before diving behind a table. Gus let out an evil cackle before claiming on of the tubs and Ken joined her, both taking throws at any target of opportunity.

It only took Feebi a moment before she figured what was going on, calling Charlie and Seth Allan over to her position they started to move quickly and quietly under the tables till they got to the tub Arthur and John were using primarily. With the help of Charlie, Seth and Feebi pulled their tub under the table out out the other side.

 _"_ _What happened to our ammo?"_ said Arthur as John looked and shrugged before Feebi, Charlie, Seth and now Joshua who saw what they were doing unloaded a barrage of balloons at the two instigators causing all four of them to burst out in laughter as Arthur and John realized they were outflanked and joined in.

Even Carter Allen joined in as he joined PJ behind his table. PJ looked at Carter with an ear to ear grin as he broke cover only long enough to grab one of the tubs for the two of them. _"Now this is the kind of warfare I can get into."_

Carter looked at PJ for a moment. _"This is fun?"_

Tossing a balloon to Carter PJ nodded. _"Yes it is...and on three."_

 _"_ _What on three...oh."_ Looking over at PJ as he counted down to three with his fingers stood up quickly and took his shot at the first target he saw. _"I am such a dead man."_ Carter said looking over at PJ as he returned to his cover. _"I just hit my wife, she is going to kill me."_

Once the 'Balloon Apocalypses' as it would be called was over everyone went back to mingling as they dried off.

 _"_ _You know what we need for next year?"_ PJ said to Ken and Gus as he popped open a Sam Addams.

Ken just looked at PJ for a moment. _"What Air support?"_

 _"_ _Well yes air support is always good, but I was thinking something simpler, like NERF Guns and Super Soakers."_ Said the grinning PJ.

Ken and Gus looked at each other for a moment before he spoke up. _"I think you are trying to gain an advantage here."_

 _"_ _Well yes I would gain the most, but how about I let you choose which one I would use."_ PJ said as he took a long pull from the bottle.

Ken looked at PJ for a moment. _"Ok, but I think this is going to backfire on us,"_

PJ just let out a snicker as he headed to the grills to get ready for dinner.

* * *

It was about 5:00 when PJ broke out the shark putting them on the grills. They were prepared simply, each one was on a ceder plank, some salt, pepper and soon to be melting butter. For Taye and the other vegetarians it was potatoes made the same way. He also grilled up a bunch of fresh pineapple coated in brown sugar.

Marty had made nice salad from stuff he picked up at the farmer's market. Arthur had brought some homemade bread while John brought some wine for the ones who wanted it. Doug made a simple spaghetti dish was marinara made from tomatoes from the same Farmer's Market trip. Even Ms. Nussbaum contributed with Baklava made from the recipe that PJ had gotten her.

Everyone sat down for dinner and someone remarked it looked like the 'First Thanksgiving' to witch Taye let out a gobble to everyone's amusement. Everyone started to tell stories in turn.

Taye started with one about his time on the road with Rag Time where he ended up because of a snafu in Phoenix spent the weekend sharing a room with one of the female cast members. Everyone except Carter got a chuckle out how they spent most of the time sitting on the balcony talking about the different hot looking men poolside.

Ken talked about the trip him and Micheal took to a trip to Maratha's Vineyard for a photo-shoot and then having the publisher buy almost all of them. Ken commented on how there was a few they kept for their personal collection.

Arthur talked about their first trip to the winery that Paulie had given them, including being caught in a rainstorm for most of the trip. John had to let out how good the bed was after pointing out that is where the wine came from.

Ms. Nussbaum talked about her trip to Chicago for the Democratic Convention in 1968 to which PJ chuckled saying that is where his parents met.

Even Carter had a story about how he made the mistake the first year he lived here and tried to drive downtown on the fourth and found himself involved in a parade of sorts. It was not much of a parade, but he had a good condition 68 Plymouth at that time and was directed by a police officer to follow the others and it was the local vintage car club cruising to the pier. He had just gone out for a new set of tires. He came back after dark with enough money to buy a new car or at least enough to put down a good down payment on one after one of the club members made him an offer.

...and then it got to PJ

 _"_ _So you got any more good ones."_ Said Taye with a smirk.

 _"_ _Well I got a few."_ said PJ

"We know." said Doug. _"How about something from your Coast Guard days?"_

" _Let's see, how about...this one was while I was with the Coast Guard stationed in Alaska. I was on a ground base north of the Arctic circle during the summer of 98. we got this call about a fishing boat stranded along one of the rivers. One of the bush pilots had spotted it and contacted us. He said there in no intimidate danger, but the Coast Guard should send someone else out anyways The commander decided it would be best if we just took a pair of zodiacs as it was only 20 miles up river. So we all piled into the pair of them out and headed up river at 2am. Now it was summer so the sun had just came up."_

 _"_ _Came up at 2am?"_ Seth Allen asked.

 _"_ _Well when you are that far north in the summer the nights are always short if it comes at all. Well anyways we get to the stranded little boat. There was this little thing maybe 16' in length sitting in the middle of the river on a sand bar surrounded by a herd of about 50,000 plus caribou who were just taking their sweet time crossing the river. Occasionally one would bump into the boat, but they were not being aggressive towards it, it was just an obstacle in their way. The two guys in the boat though had no idea what to do._

 _"_ _What did you guys do?"_ asked Marty

PJ let out a chuckle as everything came back to him. _"Well first we took some pictures, but there was not a lot we could do. If we took too drastic of an action it would cause a stampede and the two in the boat would have been crushed. So myself and Billy beached our zodiac and got up behind the herd with an oar each and started to poke the rear caribou in the butt to get them to move faster. After about 20 minuets we had gotten the herd past the boat and on its way and then we dislodged the little fishing boat."_ PJ let out another chuckle shaking his head. _"Well the two fishermen turned out not to be fishermen, but poachers the State Troopers were looking for."_

Everyone had a good laugh at the story.

…

It was after that PJ disappeared for about a half hour before coming out in his Air Force uniform complete with polished boots and a bunch of medals.

Seeing this Feebi ran up to him. _"Is someone going away again Papa like mommy and daddy?"_

Everyone looked at the two as PJ went to one knee.

 _"_ _No honey."_ As he thought he remembered when the last time her wore this in front of her...at her parents funeral. _"Today is a day we celebrate our country starting, like a birthday party. So all of us who served usually wears our uniforms on this day."_

Feebi gave him hug as he picked her up and Taye started up the boombox and 'Love Me Tender' started to play. PJ carried her over and sat her down. _"Now you will have to excuse me, but I promised a nice lady the first dance."_ PJ headed over to Ms. Nussbaum and offered her a hand.

As the two of them headed over to where they had been playing baseball earlier they started dance. It was not bad, he was never the dancer and her age had slowed her down a little. A few moments after they started to dance most of the rest got up to join them.

The music was a mix of songs from some Glen Miller to more modern songs. All of them was either music Marty and Jason figured someone liked to listen too.

Before the CD was done most everyone had started switching partners. The last song was slow waltz that Jason made sure he was with Becky for. The other couples for that song ended up being Feebi and Gus (Feebi mostly just stood on Gus's feet as she danced), Arthur and Ms. Nussbaum and then PJ and Doug thanks to Taye's maneuvering.

Darkness had come by the time they were done and so did the fireworks. Jason tossed in a patriotic CD so everyone could watch the light show to music. PJ sat with Feebi was in his lap and watched as she enjoyed the show. Most every couple sat next to each other either holding hands or snuggling up until the show was over and then everyone drifted home.

* * *

Arthur took Feebi and put her to bed, while tired she wanted him to tell her a story. After some thought he told about the time Doug and him chased down the mugger.

On the other hand it took both Taye and Doug to get PJ up the stairs. Once more he had drank to much and had a silly grin on his face as he kept on trying to talk to people, some who were not there.

 _"_ _See what happens when you drink to much."_ Doug said, but was sure PJ did not hear it.

Taye let out a giggle like the time he brought him up after the trip to Club Paradise. _"Well from what I remember he will feel it in the morning."_

Doug looked at Taye with a hard look. _"Well you did not help with every time you got one you asked if he wanted one."_

Taye looked over with a grin. _"So he is a social drinker, is that my fault."_

Doug just shook his head. _"You should know better than that Taylor."_

Taye stood up strait and looked at Doug and then at PJ as he took a half step and started to fall. Taye making sure he did not hit the floor gave him a little push causing him to fall face first onto Doug's bed and let out a light snore.

Doug just looked a Taye.

 _"_ _Don't blame me."_ Taye said putting on an innocent face. _"I Blame gravity...and he was hard enough work while he was awake."_

Doug looked at Taye and then at PJ and shook his head. _"Fine just help me get him all the way onto the bed and out of that jacket."_

Taye looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

 _"_ _Those medals could cause damage to the sheets"_ said Doug.

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _I think most of us are going to sleep soundly tonight, it was a long day. The food was plentiful and great along with the company. This may become a new favorite tradition, who knows._**

 ** _I liked that story of PJ's about the poachers and the caribou, it shows that the universe does have a sense of humor. I know everyone else did, and it was oddly educational._**

 ** _I think PJ had to much to drink again, it took me and Taye to get him up here and then when we got him up here PJ stood up like he was going to say something and then fell face first into my bed of all places. I think Taye may have directed us to my bed. Arthur put Feebi to bed and told her a story before she drifted off herself._**

 ** _As I look at the sleeping PJ on my bed I am thinking this will be the first night since Paulie went to the hospital that I will not be alone in it and it scares me a little. I know we are not going to do anything, but if something did happen, then what? I will have to ask you about the feelings I am starting to have._**

 ** _Love, Dad._**

Taye was humming a happy tune as he got back to the apartment. Marty looked at him and saw that look his lover got when a plan was working.

 _"_ _What did you do Taye?"_ asked Marty as he finished getting undressed.

Taye have a look of innocents. _"Me do anything, why would you say that?"_

Marty shook his head. _"You have that smirk on your face."_

Pointing at himself Taye tried to give a serious look. _"Would I do something like that?"_

 _"_ _Like what?"_ Marty said. _"Let me in on it or the shorts go back on."_

 _"_ _You wouldn't...yes you would."_ Taye gave a light shrug and he started to undress. " _Fine...I just helped PJ upstairs and into bed, that is all."_

 _"_ _Upstairs and into bed."_ Marty looked at Taye for a moment and then raised an eyebrow. _"You mean his couch, right?"_

Taye let out a giggle. _"No I was very specific and made sure he made it onto the bed before he passed out."_

Marty dropped his head and shook it for a moment. _"So you are going to try to hook them up?"_

Giving a look of shock. _"Never, but if it should happen..."_

 _"_ _You can be so bad sometimes."_ said Marty.

 _"_ _I know, but you are right, they looked so good dancing though."_ said Taye.

 _"_ _You know if confronted I will not deny it."_ said Marty as he climbed into bed.

 _"_ _I would never ask you too."_ said Taye as he got into bed too.


	5. Campfire Stories Summer 2008

**Chapter** **Two:** Campfire Stories [Summer 2008]

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _Our summer camping trip is here once more. Well there is Taye and Marty, Ken and Micheal, You and Becky, then Arthur and John each in their own tents. I find myself sharing PJ's new large tent with Feebi._**

 ** _The trip was uneventful, the only odd thing was PJ seemed to know the Park Ranger and they fist-bumped each other as we came in._**

 ** _PJ has brought along a bunch of those MREs, He wanted to handle breakfast he said, that worries me._**

 ** _It was nice to see PJ actually relax for once. He spent his time helping making sure the camp was all set up._**

 ** _Feebi spent the time since we got here collecting cigaret butts off the ground after she was told by the Ranger she could get a badge for doing filling up a bags worth of them. She has also started to give Arthur a hard time about his smoking._**

 ** _I think she might actually might be able to get him to stop._**

 ** _As I am writing this it is just about to get dark and we are about S'more Time._**

 ** _Love, Dad_**

Everyone sat around the campfire eating S'mores and telling scary stories, laughing and having a good time when Taye finally asked PJ the big question so to speak. _"So PJ what is your story?"_

PJ though for a moment and then put very sleepy Feebi to bed before coming back and sitting down.

 _"_ _Well everyone has told me theirs mostly."_ He began softly. _"I was born in Seattle Washington, the middle of 7 kids. I had a good life, my dad worked for Boeing and my mom was a stay at home mom, mostly when she was not out helping with charities or getting involved in some sort of political movement. She was constantly doing little projects including becoming our Scout Master for those of us in the Boy Scouts and Girl Scouts. My dad thought it would give us character and important skills to be a man. He also thought the Girl Scouts was going to teach my sisters how to cook and things, boy was he wrong about that one, Nancy could catch cold cereal on fire. Both_ _of them had both met in the summer of 68 in Chicago...in the back of a police patty wagon. Yes I am both Yuppy and Hippie Spawn."_

John chuckled. _"So that is why you call me a So-Called Hippie."_

PJ nodded and continued, _"Well I grew up pretty normal I guess, Boy Scouts, summers in the woods and public schools. It was High School that I noticed something different about me. It was not that I did not like girls or for that fact guys, I just had no interest in either. I was to busy just trying to fit in so I joined almost every club in school at one time or another. The only thing I found I was good at was track & field and swimming. I was never the fastest or the best, but I was good at them all. My dad was happy when I made the varsity swim team, though he did not show it. While I did all of them my specialty was the 1,500m freestyle."_

Jason nodded. _"That is a tough one."_

 _"_ _I was planning on going to Washington State, but I met up with a recruiter from the Coast Guard, Doc everyone called him. He watched me swim and convinced me to join up and I did. I loved it, there was lots to do and I found myself becoming a Rescue Swimmer. My next stop was Alaska saving fishing crews from the storms and other hazards. There is nothing like diving into 30* water filled with chunks of ice the size of trucks to save lives."_ PJ said with a happy smile.

 _"_ _Wow"_ let out Taye who was completely enthralled.

 _"_ _I thought this was going to be my life."_ PJ continued. _"That was until the 2001 Attacks. My job did not change much until about a year later Doc called me. I had been one of his better students and asked me if I wanted a change. The Air Force was looking for more Air Sea Rescue crews and he though I would do good at it. So I signed up, six months later I found myself in Afghanistan rescuing downed servicemen and civilians alike."_

 _"_ _So this is where saw all that action?"_ Ken asked

PJ stared into the fire for a moment. _"Yes, a lot of it, almost on a daily basis for 14 months on my first tour and the same on my last. Both in the choppers and on the ground supporting Special Forces. I will not glorify it, it was ugly, brutal and terrifying all at the same time."_

Taye looked at PJ for a moment. _"So did you...you know kill anyone?"_

PJ nodded slowly. _"Yes, but only when I had to. I do know that it did give me nightmares for years, but a weekly trip to the shrink helped me a lot. I still see one about once a month now. More as part of agency policy than anything else. Fuzzy helped a lot too."_

Taye just raised an eyebrow as Marty gave him a hard look.

Doug who as sitting next to PJ patted him on the shoulder tying to give hims some comfort.

 _"_ _So was it all bad?"_ asked Becky.

A smile crept in his face. _"No there was a lot of good. The lady I got that baklava recipe from was one of the better events in my life over there. Her grandson was caught in a bombing, he still lost his leg, but we saved his life along with three others that day. It was a week later that she showed up with a big pot of soup to say thank you."_

 _"_ _So was it any good?"_ asked Marty.

 _"_ _Well yes it was the best goat's head soup we ever had."_ PJ replied with a smile as everyone turned green.

 _"_ _Well I am done with S'mores"_ remarked Taye putting the flaming marshmallow down.

 _"_ _You are kidding, right?"_ Doug asked.

" _Nope."_ chuckled PJ _"Now if you can imagine 8 of us guys, who would charge an enemy fortification without a second thought drawing straws to see who would open it up. Then our ANA guy walked in and said 'Wow Goat's Head Soup' popping the lid open and just filling his bowl. We laughed so hard after that we all had to try it. It was actually quite good. It's real name was not Goat's Head Soup, but that is what it was."_

After a few moments there was a chuckle and Doug spoke. " _Let's see the Urban Peasant top that!"_ and everyone, but Taye (who was still a little green) burst out again in laughter.

 _"_ _So why did you leave the service?"_ asked Arthur _"If you loved it so much?"_

 _"_ _Not by choice."_ PJ got a little solemn once more. _"Well our chopper got called in to help with a transport helicopter that had 20 Marines on board that had been shot down. Well while I was out of the Blackhawk stabilizing one of the marines a rocket came in. So without thinking I covered him up as it exploded on the wall above me and I caught a bunch of shrapnel. My vest caught most of it, but I ended up with a bunch in my lower back and legs."_

 _"_ _How bad was it?"_ Doug asked.

PJ gave a smirk. _"Well if I had behaved myself not bad. They decided to send me to Germany to get most of it out. As long as I did not move much things would have been good. However while on the aircraft with a bunch of other wounded the guy next to me started to have trouble breathing so I called for the Flight Nurse and went over and started to work on him."_

 _"_ _Was he ok?"_ asked Marty holding onto Taye's arm.

" _Yes he made a full recovery, but all of my movement dislodged one of the shrapnel pieces and it ended up near my heart. They got it out, but I was never going to be part of a flight crew again. Well from there. I was trying to figure out what to do when this spot opened for the FBI. It would be a steady paycheck and with my skills I only had to do the bookwork. After finishing the FBI training I ended up at the New York office. I got myself a nice loft above a club in New Jersey called the Fuzzy Nuzzle."_

 _"_ _God I remember that place!"_ Arthur blurted out. _"It was a real dive."_

 _"_ _Well the new owner really fixed up the place and now it is like the Paradise."_ PJ smirking at the fact the both of them know the place.

 _"_ _Well that is where I met Freddie or as we all called him Fuzzy because his hair was always out of control. Now I knew the place was mostly a gay club, but the drinks were cheap and it was close so I always hit it after work. Well one night I had to much to drink, Fuzzy had to much to drink and we both woke up in my place entangled in each other. I had never thought about it before, but I did not care, me and Fuzzy became...friends, lovers and possibly more if thing had not gone south."_

 _"_ _So what happened to Fuzzy?"_ Doug almost reluctantly asked.

After taking a deep breath PJ continued, tears slowly forming in his eyes. _"Well he was not feeling well when I had to go to New Mexico on special assignment. There I got a call that he was in the hospital. It was a couple of days before I could get back, but he was gone before I got there. It was some sort of infection in his heart...i never got to say goodby."_

PJ stopped talking and looked into the fire tears now running down his face. Doug moved a little closer to him as Marty buried his face into Taye's chest. Everyone sat for few moments not sure what to say or do next until Becky spoke. _"So what about Feebi?"_ Looking back at the tent where she was sleeping.

PJ let out a partial smile and steadied himself. _"After I lost Fuzzy I sort of went into auto pilot until a few weeks later I got the call that Feebi's parents were killed in a house fire...three losses in one month. I had served with her father overseas. It was after the funeral that I found out I was now her legal guardian. I think she is the one that saved me. I don't know what I would have done without her. That was about a year ago."_

 _"_ _Wow"_ is all most of them could say for a few moments.

Doug gave PJ's shoulder a light squeeze. _"Are you going to be ok?"_

 _"_ _Yes...I just need to go for a swim."_ as PJ got up and headed for the beach undressing until he was down to his underwear showing his scars to those who had not seen them before and dove in and started swimming.

Doug, Ken and Taye watched him swim across the lake in the moonlight and then he turned around and swam back without a word. When he got out of the lake he shook himself off throwing his shirt back on and gave everyone a big smile. _"I'm good now."_

Taye was the first to meet him at the lake's edge. _"Sorry if I said something wrong?"_

PJ looked at him with an odd grin. It was not malicious or anything just a little off. _"Someone was going to ask it...I just did not think it was going to be you."_

Taye decided to g1ve PJ a hug. _"If you need something let me know."_

PJ froze for a moment, but then gave him a hug aback before heading towards his tent only to run into Ken.

 _"_ _That was an epic swim buddy."_ Ken said with a giant grin and a fist bump.

PJ returned the first bump and then looked at the lake for a moment. _"Yes I guess, not the longest, but it was a good one."_

Ken cocked his head for a moment, but did not question it, but he did notice that PJ's hands were shaking a little. Ken figured it was the adrenaline rush from the swim, so did not think two much of it.

Doug just watched him as he headed to check on Feebi and then Doug then followed him into the tent as PJ laid down on his air mattress looking up at the roof of the tent.

 _"_ _So PJ are you ok right now?"_ Doug asked quietly.

PJ slowly nodded as he looked up at the roof. _"I will be, it sometimes takes me a little bit to get over things like that."_

 _"_ _Does this happen often?"_ asked Doug.

 _"_ _Not to often."_ PJ said still looking up. _"It usually takes a trigger of some sort. I found most of the military flashbacks go away when I am with someone. The post Fuzzy stuff...I don't know yet."_

Doug thought for a moment before looking over at him. _"I can understand that. To be honest it felt good when you passed out on the bed on the 4_ _th_ _. I even got a Paulie flashback when I rolled over in the middle of the night and put my arm over you."_

PJ rolled his head over to look at Doug. _"_ _I am sorry I slept though that."_

Doug smiled back. _"It was pleasant."_

PJ gave back a genuine smile. _"Well that is good to hear."_

Doug rolled onto his back thinking. _"You know I am going to miss you two when you do finally find a place."_

PJ nodded back. _"The same here. I like all of you guys. Heck I even like Carter. He reminds me of my father in a way."_

Doug looked back. _"In what way?"_

PJ started with a smile. _"Well my father is a hard core Reagan Republican and a Catholic. He tries to be strict, but there are few things he backslides on. He is also very formal. He is Father and mom is Mother when he is around. I am Phillip, he thinks nicknames are childish."_

 _"_ _Sounds like a strict man."_ said Doug with a smirk himself.

 _"_ _Yes he was, but not to bad. He was never mean to us."_ PJ said with a bigger smile. _"He was one of those if we broke the rules we were punished more for not confessing to it than the act itself."_

Doug let out a giggle at that. _"and I take it your your mother ruled the house?"_

 _"_ _For the most part yes. She was and is the best too."_ His eyes lit up just thinking about her right now and relaxing more as he looked at his hands seeing they were no longer shaking. _"She was better than father at keeping us under control. She has this way of just looking at you and letting the guilt take over. Steve was sure she was psychic. When he would plan something over the top she seemed to know about it. I figured it was Nancy who always ratted us out."_

With a smile Doug looked back at PJ. _"Do you mind if I pry a little in your past?"_

 _"_ _Feel free."_ PJ looked at him for a moment _"I really don't have anything to hide, thought there is still some things I don't feel like talking about."_

Doug nodded looking back with an inquisitive look. _"So what happened with Steve, the way you talk about him...just makes me wonder what happened yo him."_

PJ rolled to look at the roof of the tent and took a few long deep breaths. _"Out of high school he joined joined the Marines...while on his second tour...my baby brother once more doing something stupidly brave was fatally shot."_

Doug looked over at PJ for a moment. _"I am so sorry."_

PJ just slowly nodded as he rolled over so he was not looking at Doug, a few tears starting to fill his eyes. _"_ _That is ok, we can talk about it some other time maybe...I just need to sleep now."_

* * *

The morning was nice and cool as PJ got up and jogged to the Ranger Station and back. When he got back he sat and started up the fire pit to make some coffee. He used his old coffee pot that he had used in the scouts, sent to him by his mother when he told her about going on a camping trip.

The first to rise was Arthur who was only in a pair of shorts heading to the restroom giving PJ only a nod. Coming back though he sat down on one of the logs after grabbing a coffee cup. There was no real words between them as they just both sat and looked at the shadows as they shrunk with the morning sun.

 _"_ _This is good coffee, though a little strong and chewy for my taste."_ Arthur said as he looked at the coffee grounds in the bottom of his cup.

PJ just chuckled as he started to look though his box of MREs he had brought along. _"Well this is an old camping brewing method from my Scouting Days."_ He held up one of the MREs and then tossed it to the large man. _"And these are something from my Special Ops days."_

Arthur looked at the green plastic bag for a moment before tossing it back. _"So...are these any good?"_

PJ nodded with a grin. _"At first, no. MRE stands for Meal Ready to Eat, but the fist generation was just called Meal Rejected by Everybody, well that was the politically correct slang for them. Now they are real good."_

Arthur looked at him with suspicion.

 _"_ _Ok, maybe not to you guys and your fancy city cooking."_ PJ said with a smirk causing both to laugh out loud.

The next up ended up being Taye and Marty drawn by the smell of coffee and the laughter. After the two returned from their restroom trip both of them sat down for the still hot coffee. Marty was fine with it, but Taye who was used to Marty's pressed coffee looked at PJ for a moment with a raised eyebrow before just sipping at the cup.

Slowly everyone got up and made it to the fire pit for coffee, but Feebi, she went with her jar of apple juice that looked like an apple. Everyone just looked around a bit as PJ started to toss the MREs to everyone. Each one looked at theirs before looking back at PJ questioningly.

PJ had taken the time to make that Taye got a vegetarian one and Marty got a kosher one. He also pulled out a few knives for everyone to use to open them, but had not opened his yet before speaking.

 _"_ _I know this is not your normal standard quality of food, but to me this has little to do about that."_ He paused for a moment. _"When I was in the field with Special Forces, especially ones we have never worked with this was how we bonded, braking bread so to speak."_

 _"_ _So you are really planing having us eat these things?"_ John said poking at the package with a finger.

PJ nodded with a smile. _"Yes, one meal made for the government is not going kill you. In fact these are as close to perfectly balanced nutritious meal."_

Everyone opened their MRE and started going over them and seeing what they got. The first to speak up saw Taye. _"Vegetarian Chilli-Mac?"_

PJ nodded with a smirk. _"It was either that or plain Mac and Cheese, Feebi has got that if you want to trade?"_

Feebi nodded as she looked in her bag using PJ's old scout knife that he gave her for camping trips like this. _"Just Mac and Cheese is my favorite, Chilli-Mac is up there."_

Taye pulled his package close to his chest. _"Not on your life, I used to love this stuff growing up...hey a peanut butter packet..."_

John looked at his for a moment to see he also had the same peanut butter packet. _"Not a big PB guy, anyone got anything else they want to trade."_

Ken held up his soft cheese packet. _"I got this, not a big Cheese-Wiz guy._

PJ started to smile bigger as each of them started to trade little things back and forth reminding him of the good times in Afghanistan.

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _I am still thinking about last night and how lucky were are all to have had the chance to say goodby to Paulie._**

 ** _He opened himself to all of us last night and I think that was something he needed to do deep inside. When I got in the tent he was not ready asleep, and we talked some more about his family and I found out about what happened to Steve._**

 ** _Ken was shaken by his loss I could tell, though he would never let anyone know. I am sure Micheal spent the rest of the night making Ken feel better._**

 ** _Marty, sweet sensitive Marty was touched deeply and Taye, I am not sure about, it touched him to in a different way. I think those two will have a rivalry of some sort like him and Ken are starting to have with other, but this one will be about who the spotlight is focused on._**

 ** _Arthur was in tears himself though he hid it well. John on the other hand, I still not sure any troubles between them are going away soon._**

 ** _Becky also seems to like him. I think she can see though his exterior and what is ticking on the inside it seems. Almost like they have a bond of sorts, like a big brother maybe._**

 ** _Breakfast was, well different. Everyone seemed to enjoy the meal more than I though. PJ bought a long a water bottles for their flavored drink mix and it was fun watching him bargain for the instant coffee ones with old drink mix packers he had from other MREs he had been using as lunch at work._**

 ** _About half of us had strokes when Taye asked what he did with the coffee packets and he opened up a water bottle and poured in the instant coffee, closed the lid and just shook it before drinking it._**

 ** _As far as you go. I think it is time we talked._**

 ** _Love, dad._**

Jason was relaxing on the shore's edge when Doug approached him and then sat down next to him.

 _"_ _So Jason, what do you think of PJ?"_ Doug's forced out after a few moments.

 _"_ _I think he is a great guy, a little odd, but why do you ask?"_ Jason said looking at his father.

Doug ran his hand along the back of his neck. _"How do I put this...I think I really like him."_

 _"_ _Well all of us really like him."_ he said with a puzzled look on his face for a moment and then his eyes got big. _"Oh you mean your really, really like him!"_ letting out chuckle. _"You know when a mommy cat really likes a daddy cat."_

Doug looked at Jason for a moment and then the both laughed until their sides hurt.

Jason finally got out. _"It is ok Dad, it is nice to see you thinking about someone again."_

 _"_ _But what about...Paulie, I still love him so much."_ Doug's mood getting more serious.

 _"_ _I know you do and nothing is going to replace him."_ Then Jason let out a chuckle. _"I think were are both having the wrong parts in the Father Son talk...just don't expect me to start calling him Papa, that is Feebi's job"_

Doug chuckled back. _"You are right, but what about everyone else, it has been only four years."_

 _"_ _So, you still morn Paulie, I still miss mom, but that did not stop me from loving Paulie."_ Jason said looking into the lake. _"If you makes you happy then it makes me happy. I don't think he will ever be my father, but he is a great guy."_ He chucked again. _"Though I could call him Papa PJ."_

Doug laughed again. _"That sounds like a pizza delivery place."_

 _"_ _With our daily special Shark and Pineapple."_ laughed Jason.

Doug wiped a tear from his eye. _"Thanks son, I needed that."_

 _"_ _Well that's my job Dad."_ Jason said as he gave his father a big hug.

 _"_ _So to change the subject a little, what did you think of his camping breakfast?"_ Doug asked shaking his head.

 _"_ _I think it was kind a cool."_ Jason said with a light smile on his face. "Both _mom and Paulie told me to enjoy new experiences and I like that one. Though I have to agree that is was not the food, but the people we were with. Though it was fun to watch Ken try to get all the little Tabasco bottle for himself."_

Doug nodded with a laugh. _"Well this was new, it is still better than dorm food. I think that is why Marty enjoyed it. Though that chicken and rice dish got me thinking about a new one I want to try."_

Jason smirked. _"I know a few who would be happy to try it."_


	6. Life's Changing Again Summer

**Chapter** **Three:** Life's Changing...Again [Summer 2008]

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _Today will prove to be the make or brake of what we talked about on the lake. You are with Becky again, but mostly getting your things ready for the next semester. Ken and Micheal are going to be out, Ken has a shoot today._**

 ** _That leaves Taye and Marty. Marty spotted a carnival in the Costco parking lot and has talked PJ, Feebi and me into going. Taye even volunteer to watch Feebi for a while. I think he has been tying to play match maker and right now I am not complaining._**

 ** _PJ right now is dealing with the fact he is enrolling Feebi in Kindergarten. Even though we have worked out him dropping her off and me picking her up, he is still worried about it and I think the carnival will be a good distraction._**

 ** _I will take this opportunity to tell him how I feel._**

 ** _Love, Dad_**

The five of them got to the carnival near dark. It was a good sized one for a traveling one with over a dozen rides and lots of booths, both food and games. To start with they all traveled in a group.

 _"_ _So PJ what are your favorite rides"_ asked Marty.

 _"_ _It is hard to say, it has been to long since I have been on any other than the Disneyland trip that Jessie arranged for the premier of his movie in Hollywood."_ As PJ talked Feebi nodded as she looked at all the lights and street performers.

Taye looked at PJ. _"You got to go to a Hollywood Premier...Tell me what is was like and do you meet anyone famous and what movie?"_

PJ looked back at the overly exited and snicked. _"Well the movie was a little one that barely got any promotion, at least that what Jessie complained about. The move was called My Ghost Bother. The typical family friendly Disney movie."_

Taye's eyes got big for a moment. _"I remember that movie, you remember Teddy Bear. That was one where the brother dies and he had to help his brother with the soccer game so he could finally move on...only Disney could make you cry and laugh at the same time."_

Marty thought for a moment and nodded. _"And then you lent the DVD to Ken because it had soccer in it and all he could talk about how sexy the older brother was for a week...yes I remember that."_

PJ laughed out loud for a moment. _"That sexy older brother is...was Jessie, my former room mate."_

 _"_ _WAIT!"_ Taye almost fell down as he came to a full stop. _"Jessie Sanders was your roommate!"_

PJ just nodded. _"Well a jealous boyfriend of some fan girl shot him in the night club I lived over. It was not bad, small caliber junk round that did not even penetrate his leather jacket and because I was first on the scene I got the lead on the case...in fact that was my first case where I was the lead."_

 _"_ _I remember that, then he sort of dropped off the map after that for a while, The Evening Star even speculated he was dead."_ Said an over exited Taye. " _So how did you get him as a roommate?"_

PJ rolled his eyes. _"Well it was the Press's fault really. Everyone of them wanted the scoop so when he was released he sneaked out with me and spend a few days at my place. He found he liked my place as a hideaway from them and moved in."_

 _"_ _So how is he in real life?"_ asked Doug.

 _"_ _A very nice person."_ PJ started with a light smile. _"He rebuilt most of our apartment after me and Fuzzy hooked up just so he could have some privacy. As he put it made one of the most wicked entertainer centers ever with most ever video game console ever made and when Feebi moved in we got just about every Disney ever made for her."_

Feebi nodded. _"I think my favorite right now is Herbie the love Bug."_

Taye had finally started to walk again. _"So how close are you two...just asking."_ As a light oomph came from as Marty elbowed him.

PJ shook his head. _"He was cute and all, but really he did not do anything for me. It seemed he had not thought about it before. He was to much of a party guy for me, I was never sure who or what he would come up with from the night club with and I never was into that kind of thing. I guess I am a little more conservative than that."_

Marty snickered at a though and whispered it in Taye's ear getting a nod.

 _"_ _Yes he does sound like the old Ken"_ said Taye.

* * *

After getting some drinks everyone was just standing around in the central area trying to decide what to do before PJ looked at Feebi. _"_ _So honey what do you want to do?"_

She looked around for a moment spotting and pointed at the Bumper Cars. _"Those are my favorites."_

PJ's face was still a smile, but it looked a little forced. _"Ok, but I am sure the other would like to go on other too."_

Taye saw his chance. _"Well we could take her and you two can do something else."_

Marty looked at Taye knowing what he was planning, but Feebi sounded exited to go on the ride and from Doug's expression he could see that he was not interested. _"Sure me and Taye can watch over her for a while, it is just bumper cars."_

PJ nodded waited for them to get a little bit a way. _"Have fun, be warned she once criticized a New York Cabbie for not hitting enough cars."_

Doug looked at PJ for a moment and could tell he was not kidding. Then he noticed it was just him and Doug. _"Why do feel like I am being set up for something?"_ PJ mumbled out loud as he spotted a sharpshooting booth and headed over.

 _"_ _Maybe..."_ PJ said looking at where the trio hand gone. _"Well, I can at least show off my shooting skills."_ as PJ dropped a $20 bill on the counter and told the attendant to let him know when it ran out.

Doug raised and eyebrow a PJ picked up one of the rifles and squeezed of a few rounds at a target missing a few times before smiling.

 _"_ _Now I got it."_ as he aimed at a target and hitting it all 7 times in rapid succession.

Doug was a little impressed as PJ adjusted his stance a little hit the next target all 10 times. The attendant let our a gulp as PJ continued to hit bulls-eye after bulls-eye. After a few games the attendant leaned over and told PJ to just take a prize and leave.

With a chuckle PJ picked a large cream rabbit. _"Here you go, this should go with most of the house."_

Doug looked at it for a moment. _"At least it is not Pink."_ with a chuckle.

PJ was still not sure what the joke was, but everyone else seemed to enjoy it.

* * *

Taye was having a blast on the bumper-cars. He was working the peddles as Feebi taking no prisoners. Marty was having fun to on the bumper-cars, but after the 5th time it was starting to get old.

 _"_ _Feebi can we take a break from them and try something else, please."_ Marty asked after the bumper-cars ended.

Taye looked down at Feebi _"So what other ride do you want to go on."_

Feebi looked up at the two for a moment then pointed over to the haunted house. _"Is that an ok ride Teddy?"_

Marty nodded. _"That looks like it could be fun and it should not be to scary."_

 _"_ _Monster house not scary, that scary ride."_ Feebi said pointing at the Tunnel of Love.

Taye leaned over and whispered into Marty's ear _"When we ditch the kid we are so there."_

Marty just blushed as Feebi drug them to the Haunted house ride.

Marty and Taye were holding on to each other as the house was scary, at least it was to them. Feebi on the other hand was using her finger like a gun yelling 'bang' as the monster showed up.

 _"_ _BANG! BANG! BANG!"_ Feebi yelled as she shot at giant spider dropped down at them only just missing Taye and Marty.

It was hard to tell who wad holding onto each other more, Taye or Marty. Then they looked at each other.

 _"_ _We need try more of these rides Teddy Bear, I like the way it makes you hold onto me."_ Taye said with a smile.

Marty hit Taye in the arm. _"Not unless it is just the two of us and you are holding onto me."_

 _"_ _BANG! BANG!"_ Feebi yelled again as she shot at a vampire.

After the ride Feebi looked at the two. _"So how many monsters did you shoot?"_

Taye and Marty looked at each other. _"We lost count, but I am sure you got the most."_ Marty finally said.

Feebi looked at the two of them for a moment. _"_ _That is what Papa says..."_

* * *

PJ and Doug had played a few more games before they stopped at a bench just to relax a little. In the distance they could see Taye, Marty and Feebi head into the Haunted House ride.

 _"_ _Well they should have fun."_ said Doug shaking his head.

PJ just nodded with a chuckle. _"Yes they are...she loves that kind of thing. I think at times she enjoys Halloween more the Christmas sometimes."_

Doug looked off in the distance for a moment. _"Yes I like it too, but not as much as I used to. I think it was Paulie's enjoyment of it that made me enjoy it."_

PJ nodded as he looked at the ground. _"I did too, but it has been years since I really got to enjoy it...until Feebi showed up. While she loves the candy part it was always dressing up I think she enjoys the most."_

Doug looked back at PJ with a light smile. _"You really love her don't you?"_

PJ nodded without even thinking. _"She is my everything now, I don't know how to explain it better than that. I take it you feel the same about Jason?"_

Doug nodded with a smile. _"Yes I do. He now is my sounding board about many things and sometimes he surprises me with how grown up he can be at times."_

After thinking for a moment JP nodded back. _"Feebi can be that way too. From time to time she says the smartest things that make me rethink things."_

 _"_ _To sort of change the subject."_ Doug looked at PJ for a moment trying to come up with words to tell him about he was feeling, but the time did not seem right so he went to Plan B. _"So what are your plans for when you leave?"_

PJ took a deep breath and then a shrug. _"I really don't know yet, I have not even come close to finding a place. Unlike my last one where all I needed was a place to sleep, now there is so much I have consider."_

Doug nodded a moment later. _"I can see that to be an issue."_

PJ nodded and looked at the Ferris-Wheel. _"So you want to go on a ride?"_

Doug looked at the Ferris-Wheel and then back at PJ. _"I though you were not big on rides?"_

Shrugging again PJ looked up at the top of the ride. _"They don't excite like they used to, but one like that...I think I would like right now, there is a good breeze and that is about how high the choppers would fly sometimes. That was one of my favorite parts being on one. Up high feeling the wind on my face, it was the being shot at that sucked."_

Doug nodded with a raised eyebrow. _"I don't think I could have ever handled that."_

PJ nodded. " _It is not for everyone. I think Ken might be the only one who could in the house and he would not like the regimented lifestyle."_

Doug thought for a moment and nodded. _"I can see your point and yes the Ferris-Wheel sound like a good idea."_

The two got up and headed over to the Ferris-Wheel. PJ was happy that Doug wanted to go on it. After the first revolution Doug looked over at PJ rubbing the back of his neck.

 _"_ _So PJ..."_ Doug started.

PJ looked back with a happy smile enjoying the feel of the cool breeze on his face. _"Yes?"_

With a gulp Doug asked. _"How do you feel about me?"_

PJ cocked his head. _"Well you are great guy and father, why?"_

Doug took a deep breath. _"What about...us?"_

 _"_ _Us?"_ PJ thought for a moment and then looked around. He was on top of the Ferris-Wheel, he was with a man that he had just won a giant stuffed bunny for. _"I am not completely sure. I would be lying if I said I was not attracted to you, but...there is no but, I could see an Us."_

Doug relaxed a bit. _"I know we have both lost someone we loved, I my husband in all but name and you, what looked like could have been yours. I don't want to take anything from either of them, but I want you to be part of my life."_

PJ sat for a for a moment looking over the lights of his new home city and then back at Doug. _"I don't know if this is meant to be, but I want to give it a try too, as long as we both move slow. I think I am still afraid of getting hurt."_

Doug leaned over and gave PJ a small peck on the cheek. _"That is all I can ask for."_

PJ blushed from the kiss. _"Sorry, I am not used to public displays of affection...at least not involving me."_ PJ then asked. _"So now what?"_

Doug just leaned against PJ. _"This for right now...and I do think we are being set up and I think it is Taye who is doing it."_

 _"_ _Well I must repay him for this somehow."_ PJ said with a smirk.

 _"_ _I know we will, our first common goal as a possible Us."_ said Doug.

 _"_ _So how is this going to change things between us."_ PJ said looking over at Doug.

 _"_ _Well, first I think you can stop sleeping on the couch and join me in bed."_ Doug said looking back at PJ.

PJ let out a smile. _"If you say so."_ Then leaned against Doug.

Doug once more seemed a little hesitant, but pushed on. _"When you passed out on my bed on the fourth...it felt good to no longer be alone."_

PJ nodded as he looked at the city lights. _"_ _It did to me a little. It was nice to wake up with someone there. I never really knew how much I missed waking up next to someone."_

* * *

The five of them met up at the food court getting a mix of corn-dogs, funnel-cakes and drinks. While watching Feebi eat her cotton candy Taye noticed something.

 _"_ _Hey is it my imagination or did you just pat PJ on the leg Douglas?"_ Taye said to Doug

 _"_ _Maybe so, what is it to you?"_ said Doug with a grin.

" _Well...I was just wondering if I missed something?"_ Taye said as he leaned forward his elbows on the table, hin chin resting on his hands with a big grin.

 _"_ _Possibly, but we don't know yet."_ Doug said back to Taye

 _"_ _Well I think you two would make a cute couple."_ said Marty with a shy smile.

Taye looked at PJ who had just been quiet. _"So you have anything to say?"_

PJ just let out a _"Nope"_

 _"_ _Is that all you have to say on the subject?"_ Taye asked PJ

 _"_ _Ye-up"_ is all that came out of PJ

 _"_ _Ok, what is up with all this Ye-up and Nope stuff."_ Taye finally said. _"I though you were Washington not Texas?"_

 _"_ _I am from Washington, but I got a lot of my Air Force training from a Southerner and it just stuck with me."_ PJ said with a silly grin.

 _"_ _Well that explains a lot."_ said Doug looking at PJ.

 _"_ _Ye-up."_ said PJ biting into his corn-dog.

This busted everyone up except for Feebi who was in a battle to the death with her cotton-candy.

* * *

Taye and Marty giggled as they climbed into the cart for the 'Tunnel of Love'. They were still giggling at they made the first turn and a demonic monster jumped at them causing them to grab onto each other.

 _"_ _I thought this was supposed to be a cute ride."_ they both said.

PJ, Doug and Feebi stood out front of the 'Tunnel of Love'.

 _"_ _Do you think we should have told them that this is not the cute fluffy ride they thought it was?"_ Doug asked PJ

 _"_ _Nope"_ said PJ standing there with his arms crossed.

Doug nodded _"You are right, it is more fun for them to find out on their own."_

 _"_ _Ye-up"_ said PJ. _"Besides you know them, I think I have mostly figured them out. While they are being scared out of their whits half the time, the other half will be the two of them holding onto each other."_

Doug nodded. _"_ _Probably"_

* * *

Once PJ got Feebi in bed and explained to her that Doug and him were now going to sharing the bed now so she would not wonder why in the morning PJ headed over to the bed and sat one the edge for a moment.

 _"_ _Something wrong PJ?"_ Doug asked.

PJ shook his head no and looked back for a moment. " _So now I am going to play the fist time nervous teenager...what are you planning on wearing and what should I wear?"_

Doug looked at him for a moment not even thinking about it before right now. _"Well I normally sleep nude, but when Feebi got here I started to wear underwear...just in case."_

PJ nodded. _"Thank you for that...I know here she will probably know more by the time she grows up, but at least it will education...though I don't think I will every be ready for the Talk."_

Doug looked over and snickered. _"Well hopefully by that time Jason will be married to Becky and you can talk to her about talking to her."_

 _"_ _Yes, that is an idea."_ PJ half shook his head and he stopped at his Scooby-Doo underwear. _"Don't ask."_

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _Well I popped the question last night. Not that question, but the one between PJ and me becoming an 'Us' as Arthur and John would put it. He wants to give it a try. Last night we slept together in the same bed. No fooling around or nothing, not even kissing, just being close to each other._**

 ** _PJ is up right now looking at small vial he has of his former love's ashes. I think he is asking the same thing as I did when I woke up thing morning._**

 ** _Is this ok my love...to be with him?_**

 ** _When I opened my eyes the morning light was on Paulie's portrait showing his big smile. I think he would be ok with him, with us. We both fill a void that we both...had..._**

 ** _Love, Dad_**

Ken looked at PJ as the two jogged along. Normally PJ was very talkative, but this morning he was being quiet, like he was in deep thoughts. After a few blocks Ken looked over. _"So is something wrong with you?"_

PJ looked over and shook his head. _"Not really, just pondering those life changing moments."_

 _Oh?"_ Ken said with a smirk. _"What kind of life changing moments."_

 _"_ _Well, it is not like you won't find out."_ Said PJ stopping and sitting on the park bench. _"It seems Doug and me are...seeing each other now."_

Ken put one foot on the bench and leaned forward in a stretch. _"Good for you."_

PJ looked over at Ken raising an eyebrow. _"You are ok with this?"_

 _"_ _Of course."_ Ken said continuing to stretch. _"You both are adults...most of the time and you don't need my or any other persons permission to do what you want with your life. It is none of my business what the two of you do. I personally think it is good, from a greedy point of view."_

 _"_ _Greedy point of view?"_ PJ asked with a light tilt of his head.

 _"_ _Yes, look Paulie was my father, that sort of made Doug one too, though in more of a big brother I never had way. He has helped me out both financially and emotionally. Paulie passing hit him hard, real hard. He still some days sits and thinks about him all day. Now Jason and me can get him out of it most of the time, but sometimes it takes a day or so. Since you have been here he has not had one. I personally think it is Feebi, but you too. Him having someone to be with, even if it is you makes him feel better I am all for it."_ Ken smirked as he spoke though it was easy to see he meant every word.

 _"_ _Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I still feel a little...unsure about it."_ Said PJ smirking back mostly.

 _"_ _You should be."_ Ken said as he stood up. _"One think I have learned from Paulie is go for it at times. I still am scared that one day me and Micheal will end. However that fear is what makes me work harder."_

PJ thought for a moment. _"Weird getting advice from someone else about being afraid."_

Ken let out a snort. _"I know you have gone though some shit in your life, but that was you being an adrenaline junky like me."_

 _"_ _True."_ PJ said getting up. _"I am still not used to emotional fear, fear of loss, either me loosing someone else of others loosing me is tough."_

 _"_ _Yes it is, but in the end it is all worth it."_ Ken started to run in place. _"Now lets get going, I have other things to do other than hear about your relationship problems."_

 _"_ _Thanks a lot."_ PJ said with a chuckle. "Odd hearing good advice from you with the reputation."

Ken nodded with a laugh himself. _"Well keep this under your belt, I do have a reputation to keep up."_


	7. A Rainy Morning Autumn 2008

**Circles Fan Fiction**

 **Douglas and PJ**

 **Book 03: Getting Closer**

 **Chapter One:** A Rainy Morning [Autumn 2008]

 _ **Dear Jason,**_

 _ **Tomorrow should prove to be an interesting and wet day. We should be getting our first real rain of the year and it looks like it might turn into a thunderstorm.**_

 _ **This will be PJ's first real day off since the day we went to the carnival. He had been shift trading since the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **of July and he has been working solid since Labor Day Weekend.**_

 _ **As for Feebi, she has been a handful, a fun handful, but still a handful. PJ dropping her off and me (or one of the others) picking her up from the Kindergarten has been working out well. She is very well behaved, though she can tend to sulk when her 'Papa' has to work late and has not gotten home by dark.**_

 _ **Taye admitted he did all the work in trying set us up, but said it was Marty's idea. Marty said he just told Taye that we made a cute couple.**_

 _ **Ken has really stepped up to the plate with helping wherever he can. I think he is trying to compete with PJ who seems to have Ken's nervous energy. Micheal has also gotten caught up in it to, but I think it is just to stay close to Ken.**_

 _ **Arthur has been talking about doing a portrait of PJ and Feebi when they all have the free time. The two of them could get a lot closer, but as John puts it 'He just won't stand still'. John has also, thanks to Feebi added a section for kids books dealing with homosexuality in the store.**_

 _ **As for you, I like the idea of Becky moving in. I am just worried that you will spent to much time being with her and not enough time hitting the books.**_

 _ **Well PJ just got put Feebi to bed and read to her a bunch of stories. He managed to get his shirt off before falling face first into bed, again before finishing undressing. I hope tomorrow works out as a day of rest for him, he looks so exhausted.**_

 _ **Love, Dad**_

That night the rainstorm rolled into 6 Kinsey Circle. It was a heavy cold rain that made a dull roaring sound on all of the roofs. It was a slow moving storm and dropped a lot of water flooding the street a little, but not to bad. The whole city slowed down do to flooded intersections and random power outages, but the city still moved along

The morning came, but the sun did not chase away the rain. The city seemed to shine brightly as the sun poked though the clouds here and there. Traffic was not as bad as it could have been, being a Saturday. The city stayed at home unless they had to go out. This included 6 Kinsey Circle except for one man.

PJ got up as usual at 5am and headed out for his morning jog around the neighborhood. He actually loved the weather, it reminded him of Seattle, his home town. The only addition to his normal jogging suit was a yellow rain slicker. When he went to see if Ken was going to go with him Ken just gave him the finger and said it was to cold and wet for him to go out jogging.

PJ just chucked as he started to run. He only paused to put Ms. Nussbaum's and any other he ran across paper in front of door reminding him of his old paper route he had as a kid. He had found a route that was almost 2 miles that he liked to use. His only real stop was at the local Quick-E-Mart where he picked up his normal coffee and greeted the two local beat cops he had become friends with.

He stopped in front of the house and looked at it through the rain with a large smile. It was not like his family home, it was only a two story, but had about the same square footage. It did have the big tree in the front yard and hedges that seemed to behave themselves after being taken care of for so many years.

Sitting next to his car was Doug's BMW. Not a fancy or sporty one, but what he saw as a smart dependable car that any well off business man would buy, it was even in a basic blue. Even with the rest of the neighborhood it did not seem out of place.

Next door was the Allan's place. It was similar though was obviously built years later. He had to smirk as he waved to Carter as he braved the to step out and see his paper on the front porch and looked at PJ who seemed to almost be unhappy with having to thank PJ for keeping him dry. He could almost imagine the conversation between him and Josie about how the gay man next door keeps making him look bad.

PJ looked back at the house and for the first time in a long time he felt he was in a place felt like a real home, not just a place to lay his head and sleep. Even his old loft was never a real home even after Jessie had had it all fixed up. This place was different and he was starting to figure out why. It was filled by a family, something he had not had in almost a decade.

There was Ken and Micheal who were the rambunctious twins who were up to trying almost everything for fun. Taye and Marty the cute couple who seemed to always be together being...well cute. Jason the good son who seemed to be in competition and worshiped his father at the same time. Then there was Doug, the father figure of the house.

He let out a snicker at though thought of how funny of a Sitcom this would be, there was even the two eccentric uncles who showed up from time to time. There was even the nosy neighbor and the little only lady from across the way.

Where did he and Feebi fit in. Well Feebi was the little girl signed on to improved the ratings and he was the romantic interest, he thought abut this for a moment and then chuckled and shook his head before heading inside.

When he got back got back upstairs PJ got out of his wet clothes and dried off before crawling back into bed. He did not even bother getting another cup of coffee. Once under the covers he snuggled up to Doug putting an arm around him.

Doug rolled over and looked at PJ. _"Something wrong?"_

 _"_ _No, why?"_ PJ replied with a big smile.

 _"_ _You came back to bed."_ Doug said with some confusion.

 _"_ _Look I can leave if you want."_ said PJ with a silly grin.

 _"_ _No, no that is ok, you have just never done this before."_ Doug said with still a little concern in his voice.

 _"_ _Well this is my day off, I am not even on call."_ spoke PJ as he rolled onto his back looking up at the ceiling and laying his hand on his belly with the fingers intertwined. _"I don't have to be back to work until Monday and there is nothing on the schedule, and Scooby-Doo is not on for at least two hours. I even turned my phone off."_

Doug looked at him shaking his head. _"What is it with you and that cartoon anyways?"_

PJ let out a chuckle. _"Well it was my show when I was a kid. It was the only show Steve, me and my sister Jenny could agree on watching other than My Little Pony and Land of the Lost. So we would sit up every Saturday morning watching those three shows. I liked trying to figure out who the villain behind the mask was."_ PJ just had a big grin on his face. _"Well my dad still had his old VW Van from his Hippie days in the back and we used to play Scooby-Doo all of the time. Ricky always played Fred, just so he could make out with Betty who liked to play Daphne and my sister was Velma. For some reason I was always Scooby-Doo, not that I minded, it was fun talking like him and little brother Steve was always Shaggy. We had some great times back then, but life moves on."_

 _"_ _So what happened?"_ asked Doug.

" _Well my Jenny ended up with with Ricky and now they run a small internet cafe in Portland Oregon along with 3 kids. Betty runs a small clothing shop in Seattle, this was the other reason she was always Daphne, she was a cloth's horse. Steve, well was my baby brother."_ PJ rolled onto his side facing Doug looking a little down.

Doug looked back with a smile. _"So everything seems to be good with your family. We should go and see them sometime."_

 _"_ _Mostly, other than loosing Steve in Iraq, but everyone else is doing good and I do like the idea, maybe this summer."_ PJ still looked a little sad, but bounced back. _"So what do you say we try some of that snuggling Taye and Marty seem to do all of the time?"_

Doug nodded snuggled up close to PJ. This was the first time in a while that the both of them were awake to enjoy it.

As they got close Doug's hand slid down PJ's back and hit his waist and stopped. _"Hey you are not in your underwear?"_

PJ nodded. _"Well I spent a little to much time out in the rain and they got wet so...I figured why bother."_

Doug let out a giggle. _"Well that sound like a logical thing to do."_ He then pulled his off and tossed them into is hamper. _"So anything else I should know?"_

PJ looked at Doug with a smirk. _"Well I think I like being in the little oddball family."_

Doug raised an eyebrow for a moment. _"You think we are oddballs here."_

PJ nodded with a grin. _"Well everyone but Jason he seems like the only sane one here."_

They both were nearly back to sleep when Feebi jumped into bed shouting _"Pancakes!, Pancakes!, Pancakes!."_

The both of them looked at each other for a moment before PJ chuckled. _"I will never know how Mom and Dad had 7 of us."_ then looked up at Feebi. _"Just give us a few moments."_

Doug got up throwing on a robe and made Feebi her breakfast of choice, pancakes and jam.

PJ got up a little slower his as his knee popped as he stood up, but after moving it a few times it felt better so his got dressed and headed over getting a fresh cup of coffee sitting down as Doug gave Feebi her fist few pancakes.

Doug watched PJ sip at his coffee as Feebi covered her pancake in jam and then rolled it up before eating it chanting 'Pancakes' the whole time. He found it odd, but it worked for her and agreed with the Taye about how cute she was eating that way, but then Taye thought anything she did was cute.

PJ sat there and enjoyed his pancakes too, but for the most part was happy just covering them in butter not bothering with the syrup. He found he liked them that ways unless they had real maple syrup.

After breakfast Feebi went to watch her favorite show, Sunshine Forest Friends with Ranger Bob as PJ did the dishes, PJ insisted on doing the dishes mostly because he could not cook at well as Doug. His only cooking skills really involved using the barbecue, a skill he learned from his father.

Doug stepped up next to PJ as he finished up the dishes. _"So what are you thinking about?"_

 _"_ _The rain, it reminds me of Seattle."_ said as he continued to look out the window. _"It seemed to always rain."_

 _"_ _So do you miss your hometown?"_ Doug asked.

 _"_ _A little on days like this."_ PJ said as he put the last dish in the rack to dry. _"But then the sun comes out here and I don't miss it at all...well maybe I miss the coffee shops, it was a lifestyle back there even before Starbucks made their play for world conquest."_

Doug giggled. _"You need to tell John that, he claims the second Austin Powers move was based on fact."_

PJ let out a loud chuckle. _"Well the Space Needle does make a cool base of operations. I got to go up in it a few times, it is neat."_

 _"_ _We need to go there sometime."_ Doug suggested. _"I could be real fun."_

 _"_ _We could do that, I know this dinner that makes a dozen egg omelet with hash browns and everything and if you can finish it in an hour you get your picture on the wall and a t-shirt."_ PJ said with some level of excitement.

 _"_ _You do know we do have a different wold view on fine dinning don't you?"_ Doug said with a half smile and a light giggle.

 _"_ _Sorry, but for years fine dinning was S.O.S."_ Chuckled PJ

 _"_ _S.O.S.?"_ Doug looked questioningly

 _"_ _You know...Stuff on a shingle, at least that is the polite way to say it."_ PJ let our with a smirk.

Doug looked at PJ with a look of both not wanting to know and yet wanting more information.

 _"_ _Chipped Beef Gravy over toast."_ PJ mused to which Doug turned a little green.

After finishing up in the kitchen PJ made another cup of coffee and sat on the small couch waiting for Doug to get within arm's reach watching Feebi's show.

The show was fun, reminding him of some of the great local programing he saw growing up. You had the basic cast of characters. Ranger Bob the bear was an older veteran forest ranger. The Princess of Spring a lovely gazelle who helped Ranger Cadet Skippy a young badger deal with the trees loosing their green.

The best part to PJ was when an old Loony Tunes cartoon came one, it was one of the ones about the changing of seasons and even made Doug laugh when he came in and sitting on the arm of the chair. PJ took the opportunity to grab Doug around the waist pulling Doug next to him.

 _"_ _Now I think we are safe till lunch."_ PJ quietly spoke to Doug as Feebi sat giggling at the show.

 _"_ _I think so."_ Doug replied giving PJ a peck on the cheek. _"I like the idea of cuddling on a rainy day."_

After a few moments of thought PJ nodded. _"Yes there is, my mom and dad did this all of the time, but that may have just been them as it was always raining."_

 _"_ _So you do you need the rain for this kind of thing?"_ Doug asked as he leaned against PJ.

PJ just smiled as he pulled Doug close. _"No, but any excuse in a storm I guess."_

Doug just let out a giggle. _"You don't need an excuse."_

Taye and Marty headed upstairs to talk about Feebi's upcoming birthday party. They found PJ still in a pair of sweat pants and a robe sitting at the table as Doug was frying up some batter chicken strips for Feebi who was looking though the fridge to see what she could dip the chicken strips in.

 _"_ _Well how are the late sleepers doing this morning?"_ Taye said with a big cheery grin.

PJ looked at Taye with a raised eyebrow. _"It is after noon and we have been up most of the morning, how about your two?"_

Marty blushed as Taye sat down on one of the chairs, but backwards. _"We managed to entertain ourselves."_

Doug looked over and shook his head as he put down the first plate of chicken fingers. _"And yes Taye I do have some zucchini planned for you."_

 _"_ _Well that is good to hear...so we still having the talk about you know what today?"_ asked Marty as he sat down normally.

 _"_ _I don't know if you both are ready for that talk today, maybe when you are older."_ PJ let out with a smirk. _"Yes we are talking about the birthday party."_

Both Taye and Marty just looked at PJ as Doug giggled under his breath. Feebi had made her choice, some of the left over pasta sauce and sat down looking at her plate trying to decide where to start.

 _"_ _I know where there is an Up-Chuck Ratties nearby."_ said PJ looking over at the three of them. _"That is what we called Chuck-E-Cheese."_

Taye turned green for a moment. _"I think I would rather we go to the school cafeteria."_ causing Marty to giggle a little.

 _"_ _I figured that, but we need someplace entertaining and with better food or PJ will just hire a local carnival troop over."_ Doug said playfully putting down another plate of chicken strips for the table for everyone to grab.

 _"_ _Ye-up"_ said PJ with a nod.

 _"_ _What and not hire me."_ Started Taye pointing at him self with both hands.. _"The greatest singing waiter to date."_

 _"_ _Really!"_ Feebi said looking up from her pate of chicken strips.

 _"_ _Why yes, The La Maison du Chanteur is the greatest french restaurant in Boston."_ Taye continued still being animated. _"The food is great and then you get me, who will not only serve your food, but sing as I do it."_

Doug and Marty looked at each other and rolled their eyes knowing where this was going. PJ just raised an eyebrow.

Feebi looked up at Taye with big eyes. _"Really, with there be a birthday cake and everything?"_

 _"_ _Well I don't know about a birthday cake, but I will make sure you get a special one just for you."_ said Taye now getting exited and leaning down to boop her on the nose.

PJ shook his head a little and looked over at Doug. _"You know I am all for trying new stuff and all, but snails...though the frog legs I got at one of Dakota's parties was were good."_

Feebi looked at her Papa. _"Snails and frog legs?"_

PJ nodded. _"Well I know they do serve them at some of the fancier French Restaurants and this sounds like one of them."_

Taye looked at PJ for a moment. _"You know there is other things that the French serve."_

PJ nodded. _"Yes, I have even been to France on assignment once, but you have to admit when people think of French cooking that is what most people think of, well that and potatoes."_

Taye looked at PJ for a moment. _"Potatoes?"_

 _"_ _Yes...French Fries."_ said PJ with a smirk.

 _ **Dear Jason,**_

 _ **Today was a great day if I say so myself. I got to spend most of the day just sitting with PJ being close to each other. His family does seem to be a diverse one. We talked about possibly having them over some time or us visiting them and PJ said he would talk to them about that. Maybe next summer.**_

 _ **Feebi loves her chicken strips, what we ended up with for lunch today. I have fun watching her look in the fridge to see what dipping sauce she want to use, trying a different one each time. I hope you gave your mother memories like this.**_

 _ **I did not see Ken and Michael today, PJ said something about Ken passing on the jog because of the weather and PJ can't wait for the first snow fall to give him a hard time about it.**_

 _ **When Taye and Marty showed up we all talked about Feebi's birthday, it was coming up in a few weeks time. Taye suggested the La Maison du Chanteur. We all joked that is was because he wanted to show off in front of her. However when Feebi found out that everyone was going to sing and dancing the choice was made.**_

 _ **Arthur braved the elements to bring Feebi a 'Rainy Day Care Package'. You know the usual, crayons and more coloring books. She had gotten into the habit of sitting at Paulie's desk when she wants to do her 'serious coloring'. I like to think Paulie is sitting there with her as she intently colors with her tongue out the side of her mouth.**_

 _ **And where were you all day? I think with Becky.**_

 _ **Love, Dad.**_

Jason and Becky found themselves at the University library, Jason had borrowed his father's car. It seemed like they were the only two there and took one of the private study areas. They had gotten most of the work done on the civics class they needed for the business degree they were both working on when Jason looked at Becky.

 _"_ _So what do you think of my dad and PJ getting serous?"_ Jason finally asked Becky.

 _"_ _I think it is good for the two of them."_ Becky said looking up from her paper. _"Why do you ask?"_

Jason let out a half shrug. _"Well when I went up for the car keys him and dad were sitting in the big chair just...snuggling. Did did not even give me a hard time about using the car."_

Becky let out a giggle. _"I think that is cute, but the two make a good couple. It is also good to see your father having more good days than bad."_

 _"_ _That is true."_ Jason looked out the window of the study room and into the library. _"I am still getting used to the idea."_

 _"_ _Well PJ is a good guy, I can see that in him."_ Becky continued with a smile. _"He does seem to have a few issues, but most of them come from his past. You saw him when Doug made him go to Dr. Roberts."_

Jason nodded. _"Yes I know it was hard to get him to use Dr. Roberts as his and Feebi's primary Doctor."_

 _"_ _Well I don't know if you saw how...afraid he looked."_ Becky said now fiddling with a pencil. _"It was like he is afraid of hospitals. Though I am not sure he was aware of it, just something in his body language."_

 _"_ _Now that I think about it you are right."_ Jason went back to his paper. _"I have seen him drive two block out of his way to avoid going near a hospital. When I ask why he just says it is to avoid traffic."_

Becky nodded. _"I can see that is part of the reason he had to stop being a combat medic."_

Jason just nodded as the two went back to work.


	8. Dinner and a Show Autumn 2008

**Chapter** **Two:** Dinner and a Show [Autumn 2008]

 _ **Dear Jason,**_

 _ **Today is the day of Feebi's birthday party. Everyone is going to be there. PJ looks so good in his new suit, he even is wearing a real tie this time. Feebi is in her new Princess Belle dress PJ got for her from the Disney Store.**_

 _ **PJ borrowed a van from his work so we would not have to take separate vehicles.**_

 _ **Love, Dad**_

When everyone got there the valet gave everyone an odd look as the black passenger van showed up with FBI logos all over it. The Major-Do-mo made a fuss over everyone, especially Feebi. Once they got to their table Taye showed up as the table's personal waiter, with bad french accent and all.

Most of the staff/cast made a big show of the whole thing singing happy birthday to her in french and even doing the Ballroom Scene from Beauty and the Beast with Taye pulling Feebi out to dance with him.

Feebi giggled and enjoyed being the center of attention from the whole restaurant. When it came time for food Feebi was pleased not to get snails and frog's legs as he had thought she was going to get thanks to some teasing by PJ. For desert she got her own mini three layer cake that Taye poured the chocolate sauce there at the table.

PJ picked up the tab, he had gotten a lot of overtime recently so it was easy for him to afford. Taye joined them on the way back home where they were going to open the presents.

* * *

Everyone got her something, though PJ insisted they keeps things simple, he did not want to spoil her.

Ken and Michael got her kid friendly digital camera and a soccer ball.

Taye and Marty got her a LEGO video game so she would have something to play when she visited them at there apartment.

Jason and Becky got her the big gift as Jason stuck his tongue out at PJ as Feebi opened her Ez-Bake Oven saying something about it was his right to spoil her.

Arthur of course got her art supplies, but this time it was a paint set and an easel.

John gave her a voucher good for one book of her choice per month for a year. When pressed later he said he really could not think of anything and this way he would see Feebi more.

PJ and Doug each got her separate gifts as they were still trying to figure out if they were a couple or not. Doug got her a set of her own gardening tools.

PJ got her a set of Russian nesting dolls painted like everyone there, with her being the last one. When asked where he got them he just said with that sly grin he gets and in his bad Russian accent _"From Tractor Parts Salesman In Soviet Ukraine."_

 _"_ _Where did you meet him?"_ asked Ken.

PJ chuckled. _"During a Special Operations Mission in Northern Afghanistan."_

Everyone looked at PJ, but decided it was best not to ask anything else.

The rest of the night was spent getting their pictures taken by Feebi and watching Doug and Jason try to figure out how the Ez-Bake oven worked until Becky rolled her eyes and showed them how to so it. Then slowly everyone got a fresh Ez-Bake Cake made by Feebi.

PJ was sitting in the big comfy chair watching Feebi take more pictures as she waited for cakes to bake when Doug joined him giving PJ a small peck on the cheek. PJ put his arm around Doug's waist and pulled him close with a smile on his face.

 _"_ _So what did I miss with you two?"_ asked Arthur.

 _"_ _What Art?"_ said Doug almost innocently.

 _"_ _You two getting all cozy with each other."_ Arthur said.

 _"_ _Well I think it started a while ago."_ Doug said " _but is sort of came together while we were on the Ferris-Wheel."_

 _"_ _How romantic."_ said Becky nudging Jason.

Doug nodded. _"As you two put it, think of us as an Us."_

John let out a half smile. _"Well it is good to see the two of you together, you both needed someone."_

 _"_ _So how serious is it."_ asked Arthur.

 _"_ _Not to much right now."_ Doug said. _"PJ wants to take it slow and I think it the best way to go, that right dear."_ PJ just nodded.

 _"_ _So I take it you are both happy?"_ Arthur asked.

 _"_ _I know I am."_ said PJ as he watched Feebi as he held Doug.

* * *

PJ finally got Feebi to bed and asleep after being so worked up over her birthday. Doug was asleep when he crawled into bed, but as he did Doug woke up. Doug rolled over and looked at PJ.

 _"_ _Sorry for waking you."_ PJ said softly.

 _"_ _That is ok dear."_ Doug softly said back.

PJ just smiled at him and snuggled close. _"So now that we are both awake."_ He put his arms around Doug.

 _"_ _That feels good."_ Doug said as he put his head against PJ's chest and put his arms around him.

 _"_ _It does feel good."_ PJ said as he closed his eyes. _"I...do you feel like talking a little?"_

Doug looked up at PJ. " _I guess, why?"_

 _"_ _Well...it is about us mostly."_ PJ still felt a little unsure about everything. _"I..."_ PJ took a long pause. _"I am still feeling a little...scared about where things are going."_

Doug looked up at PJ. _"You're still afraid of getting hurt?"_

PJ took a deep breath. _"A little, but the unknown is what is scarring me more right now. Next month we will have been together longer than me and Fuzzy had been."_

Doug ran his hand along PJ's back to reassure him.

 _"_ _It will be the longest relationship I have ever in and I am afraid that...I might stop feeling the way I do about him. There are other things I have forgotten about him."_ PJ said his voice getting sadder.

Doug pulled PJ closer. " _I had and still have those fears about Paulie, but there will be things you will never forget. I still remember the way he smelled at times, the sound of his voice when I read his journals and his laugh when I look at the right picture. This last month there has been a few times I rolled over and put my arm around you and think you are him for a few moments before I wake up."_ As he spoke a few tears rolled from his now closed eyes.

PJ also had a few tears. _"I...at times I do remember those things about Fuzzy. For a short time he was my everything. Now Feebi is my everything and now I want you to be."_

Doug buried his face into PJ's chest. PJ could feel the tears as he rubbed Doug's back. The both of them laid there trying to give comfort to the other as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As the morning came PJ woke up and did not want to let go of Doug. He just wanted to hold onto him and never let go. He was afraid to, but he knew if he did not get up soon he would never get up. He slowly untangled himself from Doug and got out of bed to start his day. As he stretched he felt his back pop a few times.

As PJ and Ken jogged PJ seemed a little distant to Ken. After they reached the half way point he finally decided to say something.

 _"_ _Hey Buddy what is with you this morning?"_ Ken asked.

PJ thought a moment. _"I am just thinking about Doug and me and where things are going."_

 _"_ _Well I hope they are going."_ Ken said as he gave PJ a light punch on the shoulder. _"You make a good couple."_

 _"_ _Marty thinks we make a cute couple."_ PJ commented.

 _"_ _Yes, but there is a difference between cute and good."_ said Ken as he moved in front of PJ and started to run backwards. _"Taye and Marty are a cute couple, but me and Micheal make a good couple. We both offset each others bad qualities and complement out good ones. Doug and you do that for each other."_

PJ nodded as he thought about it. _"We do that don't we. My only problem I am having right now is...I almost feel like I am cheating on Fuzzy."_

Ken rolled his eyes. _"I am sure Doug feel the same way about Paulie, but you both have to get on with living. Trust me when I say if you let the past run your life it will fuck you up, big time."_

 _"_ _If you don't mind can ask you something personal about Paulie?"_ PJ asked

 _"_ _Sure."_ Ken said. _"If I don't want to give you an answer it just won't."_

 _"_ _What did you think of him?"_ asked PJ not sure if he wanted the answer or not.

 _"_ _Simple."_ said Ken with a smile. _"He was the father I never had and always wanted even when I was a complete asshole to him. I was part of his family"_

PJ let out a sigh. _"This is one thing I can not talk to my father about. He did not take me coming out well. He did not disown me, he just thinks I am making a big mistake with my life choice."_

 _"_ _How about your mom?"_ Ken said. _"Moms are understanding."_

* * *

PJ waited nervously as the phone rang. It was about the 5th ring when the line picked up and he heard the comforting female voice. "Hello?"

 _"Hey mom, it is me Phillip."_ PJ said softly.

"Hey Phillip how are you doing." His mother asked. _"Still a G-Man?"_

Phillip let out a light chuckle. _"Yes mom I am still part of the establishment. Before I get started on why I called Feebi sends her love."_

 _"Well that is nice to hear."_ his mother said before getting serous. _"Now why the 10 am call while you know your father is at work?"_

 _"Well you always knew how to cut to the chase."_ Phillip said with a light chuckle again. _"It is...well...I don't know how to word this so he it comes bluntly...I think I might be falling for someone...Douglass."_

There was a light pause. _"Still with the gay thing."_ before Phillip had a chance to say anything his mother let out a chuckle herself. _"Your father is not here so someone had to say it."_

Phillip shook his head with a grin. _"Yes, I know I have told you all about him. Well I am feeling uneasy, mostly because of Fuzzy."_

 _"I am still sorry we never got to meet him."_ his mother said before continuing. _"What seems to be the problem, you feeling guilty."_

 _"How do you do that...never mind yes."_ said Phillip with a serious tone.

 _"Let me ask you this."_ his mother said quietly. _"How does Douglass feel?"_

Phillip paused for a moment. _"I think about the same."_

 _"Then you two should talk about it."_ said Phillip's mother

 _"We have a few times"_ Phillip said in a quiet voice.

 _"Then you are both on the same page."_ her voice went to a more up beat playful sound. _"Of course one must ask...how is the sex, that is also important."_

 _"MOM!"_ exclaimed Phillip. _"We have not done anything yet!"_

 _"Well when you two do make sure to use a condom, be safe."_ his mother said with a light giggle in her voice.

Phillip was happy he was using his blue tooth as he threw his arms up in the air. _"Can we not have this conversation right now?"_

 _"Why not dear?"_ his mother chuckle again. _"It is making you forget your problems."_

 _"Well there is a few things wrong with this."_ said Phillip as he slumped in the chair. _"First I don't want to get sexual advice from my mother and two we are Catholic."_

 _"We are practicing Catholics, not hard core ones."_ his mother started. _"And if it was not for condoms I think they may have been a few more siblings running around. Heck we still use them."_

 _"Mom!"_ Phillip let out a sign as he heard his mother laughing over the phone. _"Trust me if there is any sex we will be practicing safety first."_

 _"If...is there something wrong."_ his mother faked sound concerned. _"Is it one of you can't...perform?"_

 _"No that is not the problem!"_ said Phillip shaking his head and rubbing the ridge of his nose. _"We just do not know if we are going to be sleeping together or if it is going to work out."_

 _"Well I hope you do work out your problems."_ his mother said with a snicker. _"Now just just follow your heart and it all will turn out good...I think you father just got home."_

Phillip was not sure if his mother was kidding about his father getting home, but decided to end the call quickly. _"Well give dad my love, I think I am getting another call...it might be case related."_

 _"Sorry to hear that."_ Phillip could almost see the smirk on the end of the phone. _"Ok talk to you later."_

Phillip laid his head back shaking it.

 _ **Dear Jason,**_

 _ **Last night was fun and I was right Taye's choice of the La Maison du Chanteur so he could show off, but it would not be Taye if he did not show off.**_

 _ **John, I think is like Paulie, when she first showed up, he has no idea how to relate to her at least not like Arthur has.**_

 _ **And then there is the Ez-Bake oven. I now wish I had one when I grew up. Those little pre-made cake packets though have got to go. I will probably spend the next several months working out how to make a batter that works in it.**_

 _ **PJ and I had a talk last night about where things are going and we both are not still sure where it is going, but we both want to find out where this is going. I hope a long way. He is helping me as much as I am helping him.**_

 _ **As I write Feebi is still sound asleep after big day, Mr. Floppy in her arms having some sort of dream about how bunnies can not fly.**_

 _ **PJ is sitting watching me write with that big stupid tongue out of the side of his mouth smile on his face after his run. You know the one that he makes when he is trying to be cute, but comes of creepy instead.**_

 _ **So it is off back to bed with some creepy guy that showed up at work one day.**_

 _ **Love, dad.**_

PJ got back in bed and under the covers with Doug laying on his back. After a few minutes of looking up at the ceiling PJ rolled over and looked at Doug.

 _"_ _I have to admit yesterday was fun."_ PJ said still grinning. _"I had no idea live musicals could be that entertaining."_

Doug looked back at Doug with a light giggle. _"And you call yourself gay."_

PJ had to chuckle. _"When I grew up my only two gay role models I had to work with was Bobby from Soap and the cast of the Rocky Horror Picture Show, so I never found out about this gay culture thing."_

 _"_ _That is one of the things I like about you."_ Shaking his head Doug just ran a hand along the side of PJ's face. _"You are very open about most things."_

 _"_ _True, there are just a few things I don't like to talk about."_ PJ returned the brushing of Doug's face with his own hand. _"I know I can keep things bottled up, but that is the fear of letting them out, the fear that it might hurt someone else."_

Doug nodded. _"I am here if you need to talk about anything."_

 _"_ _Thanks."_ Taking a deep breath he looked Doug in the eyes before giving him a kiss. It was not a long one, but more affectionate than he normally did. After breaking it off he looked at Doug with a smile. _"I would say I think I am falling for you, but that is a lie, I know I am."_

Taking the opportunity Doug kissed PJ back the same way. _"I am glad to hear that, I feel the same."_

The two just laid there holding each other until Feebi got up. She saw the two and gave a little smile as she tiptoed past the two and to the fridge where she just pulled out her box of crepes left over from yesterday and an orange juice before sitting at the table before having breakfast.

Jason softly knocked on the door before opening it and stepping in to see Feebi quietly eating. _"So is are the two of them up yet?"_ Jason asked softly.

As Feebi nodded Doug spoke up. _"So what do you need?"_

Jason just headed over and stopped looking at the two still laying together and smirked. _"Just the car keys._ _We still have to do some research."_

Doug pointed over to the key hooks. _"Just be careful."_

Jason smirked again as he snagged the keys and headed out the door. _"The same goes for you two."_

Doug shook his head as PJ looked at him. _"So have you told him that nothing has been going on?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_ Doug shook his head _"But the only two than seem to believe me are Taye and Marty."_

The two laughed a little as Feebi put her foam plate in the trash and went over and turn on Sunshine Forest Friends with Ranger Bob.

PJ whispered to Doug. _"That and every time we get even close Feebi seems to be around...I think I figured out how mom and dad had seven of us."_ PJ chucked _"I think they just called a babysitter and hit a motel."_

 _"_ _Well that could work."_ said Doug _"But only when we are ready."_


	9. Night of Never Ending Door Bell Autumn

**Chapter** **Three:** Night of Never Ending Door Bell [Autumn 2008]

 _ **Dear Jason,**_

 _ **Tonight is Halloween. This was one of Paulie's favorite nights and has become mine. All of the inventive decorations and costumes. Taye and Marty are celebrating their first date at the Paradise as per their tradition. Ken and Micheal are joining them too. Arthur and John have dropped by to help us have a small party here.**_

 _ **Feebi is really exited, this will be her first real Trick-or-Treat adventure. It was nice for you and Becky offer to take her out, but PJ really wants to do it. Feebi wanted to go out as an FBI Agent like her Papa so he got her a suit, sun glasses and one of Marty's old ear buds. Her bag is an old pillow case, a big one by her insistence.**_

 _ **Love, Dad**_

Everyone sort of ended up on the ground floor as that was were most of the action was going to take place that night. Arthur was making the 'spiked' punch as usual, though this time PJ gave him a jug of real moonshine that he got from Dakota, or as PJ called it ' _Good Old Tennessee Mountain Dew'_. PJ's ability to get this is why John keeps calling him a _'Rum Runner'._ As usual neither really dressed up, Arthur saying he only wears a costume once a year and gave Doug a wink.

Doug was dressed in on of Paulie's old sweater vest, something of a tradition now on family holidays. PJ had gotten himself an orange jumpsuit from Guantanamo Bay making Doug wonder how he got such things, PJ said it was also a good choice for safety reasons. Feebi had taken on herself to make sure behaved properly acting more like a Secret Service Agent rather than an FBI Agent. She carefully inspected everybody who showed up bags to make sure there was enough candy in it.

Jason was there with Becky, the both of them dressed as Robin Hood and Maid Marion. Ken was dressed as Hawk-eye from Avengers and Micheal had a lab coat on with a _'_ Hello My Name is: Dr. Banner' sticker.

Marty came out dressed as one of the characters from Harry Potter and as usual Taye did not come out until everyone was there. He came bounding out in one of the Green Suits covered in white ping-pong balls used for motion capture and giving Marty a quick kiss in the cheek.

 _"_ _So how do I look Teddy Bear?"_ Taye said giving a full spin.

 _"_ _Like a weird monster from an older, but gay Doctor Who episode."_ Ken blurted out. _"You know a green energy being covered in balls."_

Marty blushed as everyone just gigged as Micheal stepped on Ken's foot who agreed he deserved it, but he had a reputation for being a wise-ass to keep up. Everyone then took in a sigh of relief as Feebi had been out of the room getting her bag so her and Papa could get going before all of the candy was gone. When she came back PJ and her headed out the door in the search to fill the pillow case.

Once everyone was ready they left for Paradise leaving Jason and Becky to man the door as Doug, Arthur and John thew some classic monster movies in the old VCR.

* * *

PJ and Feebi went from house to house as Feebi would head up to the door PJ stood not to far away watching her shakedown each household.

Ms. Nussbaum gave Feebi a candied apple instead of the normal store bought candy, she figured if anyone had a problem with it they could come and talk to her. The rest of the houses gave her the normal assortment of 'Fun-Sized' candy, but Feebi's plan was quantity over quality. By the end of the evening PJ had to carry her home because they had walked so far she was all worn out, but her bag was mostly full, just as planned.

Jason and Becky passed out home made treats, but each one had a label on telling the parents where they got them from followed by the phrase _'Where the FBI Guy Lives'_ figuring on that would make the parents feel safe giving them to their children. That and the full sized candy bars made 6 Kinsey circle the favorite place for all of the 'Costumed Guest'.

The only one not happy was Carter Allan. He also thought if his boys were not out Trick-or-Treating' why should he be giving out candy to every other kid out there. Ms Allan just told him to hush, it was a way to give back to the community.

Doug, Arthur and John enjoyed their time just socializing and getting drunk off the stronger than usual Punch. It was about the time PJ got back that it was deiced that Arthur and John just sleep it off in front of the TV.

* * *

The Paradise was loud and colorful as ever. The mass of bodies on the dance floor made the place seem like a living entity. Ken and Micheal headed strait to the dance floor as soon as they got here. One of the things Ken loved about Micheal was both their love of dancing.

Taye and Marty mingled first wanting to find and meet new people. It was not long before they ran into Jesús who was dressed as Princess Jasmine. Jesús had seen the picture of Feebi in her Princess Belle dress and though it was so cute he wanted one, but more reveling. Marty and Jesús talk while Taye got the drinks.

One of the DJ's saw Taye's costume and had a thought. Being a computer programer he found a motion capture program and downloaded it quickly and got some images together to work with it. He though these were not the best ones, but these should be fun. Then he awaited his time.

After a visit with Jesús for a short time Marty and Taye hit the dance floor. They were both so into each other they did not notice what was going on the Big Screen TVs or that the crowd had slowly stopped to watch them dance on the TV's.

When the music stopped the crowed cheered as Taye and Marty was trying to figure out what was going on. Then Marty saw one of the screens and giggle and blushed before pointing at the screen. There was Marty dancing with large banana. It was not great resolution, but good enough. Taye saw it and moved seeing the image dance and move with him. He had not though that this was going to be a side effect of his costume, he just thought it was going to be funny, but now his inner ham came out.

For the rest of the night Taye was on the dance floor until Marty had to take a break. Each song Taye was a different animation and after Marty sat down to take a break Taye would take request and hit the floor, but after each dance he came back to sit with Marty.

Jesús watched all of this and made his way to the DJ to make one final set of request. Then heading back to the table suggested the two head onto the floor once more.

With a little prodding Taye and Marty hit the dance floor one more time much to the large crowd's delight. Then a Techno-Tango came on and all the flashing lights went off only leaving only some house lights on. The animation did not come on until they started dancing.

It was Taye still, his image had been removed, but the motion capture software added multicolored light affects off each of the ping-pong balls so each movement was an explosion of color making it look like Marty was dancing with a field of lights. Everyone just stood and watched the screens. Everyone but Taye and Marty who only saw each other in that moment in time.

When it was finally over Marty bent Taye over in a deep loving kiss and long, just like the one Doug had given Paulie the first time Marty met Doug. The place was quiet until they both took a bow and headed back to the table to see Jesús wiping a tear form his eye.

 _"_ _That was the most beatific thing I had ever seen."_ Jesús then added. _"Since I looked in the mirror this morning."_

 _"_ _What the show and I missed it."_ said Marty sounding disappointed.

 _"_ _No Chica, not the dancing, not that silly light show."_ Jesús continued half speaking with his hands he was so exited. _"Than that kiss, Taye I am now so jealous of you right now."_

Marty blushed as Taye just smiled and grabbed onto Marty. _"Well you still can't have him."_

 _"_ _After tonight I would never dream of it."_ Jesús let out a big smile. _"You selfish little bitch, just bring me more of the sexy PJ he is still jot."_

Then the three of them just broke up in laughter. A few moments later one of the waiters dropped of a DVD to Taye and Marty telling them that the DJ had recorded it all for them.

Ken and Micheal joined them a little later.

 _"_ _Well you two, that was something else."_ said Ken as Micheal nodded.

 _"_ _Yes those Tango lessons really paid off."_ Marty replied.

" _Well why do you think I set that up?"_ chimed in Jesús. _"I needed to show off my star pupal."_

Marty just blushed again.

 _"_ _So when are you guys going to bring the jot PJ back in, he looks so sexy jot."_ Jesús asked

 _"_ _Yes he is hot."_ Ken blurted out. _"but not as sexy as Micheal here."_ Giving Micheal a quick kiss.

 _"_ _Nice recovery."_ Micheal said. _"You are still going to have sleep on the couch, but I am planing on joining you now."_

Everyone had a nice laugh over that comment. A little later they all hugged each other and headed home.

* * *

When PJ got back from his run he was still chuckling about his conversation with Ken about how he ended upon the couch. By the time he had got out of the shower Doug was up with a partial hang over, but not bad, he had taken PJ's advice to eat something and drink at least one bottle of water before going to bed. PJ gave Doug the morning and a sports drink before he sat down to watch Feebi start to go over her candy haul from last night.

Doug asked if he could take one of her smaller chocolate bars. After Feebi said yes he started to chop it up into small pieces. Once he was ready to flip her pancake he sprinkled the chocolate chunks and slivers over it and then flipped it. Seeing this Feebi was even more exited for her pancakes.

 _"_ _Hey don't I get one of those?"_ said PJ.

 _"_ _Maybe"_ Doug said as he waited for the perfect moment to plate the one on the griddle. _"That is up to Feebi."_

Feebi nodded and went over her candy. _"Yes, you can, I got a lot of the little chocolate bars."_

Doug grabbed one and started to chop it up as Arthur and John came up looking a little ragged from the 'Death Punch' as they would call it later. Feebi looked at Arthur eying her candy and them the pancakes and tossed out a bar for each.

 _"_ _Can I get one too."_ asked Doug now that everyone seemed to be getting one.

 _"_ _Sure you can"_ Feebi pulled out two more and gave them to Doug. _"You get an extra for all the extra work."_

Doug looked at Arthur and stuck out his tongue. _"See what hard work will get you."_

Arthur let out a chuckle along with everyone else. _"Yes, but my work is more of a pleasure than work, well except for the pluming job it did for Ms._ Nussbaum."

 _"_ _You know you are getting good at that kind of thing."_ said John.

 _"_ _Well it does bring in some extra money."_ Arthur said as he watched Feebi roll up her strawberry jam covered chocolate pancake. _"And that looks good."_

As Feebi nodded Doug plated some more pancakes handing them to PJ who just covered them in butter.

John shook his head. _"You have the weirdest eating habits."_

 _"_ _Ye-up"_ said PJ as he swirled the melting butter around. _"It comes from years of experience. A typical breakfast I had while in Japan was steamed rice, sometimes with a couple of eggs in it, Miso Soup, grilled fish and Natto, fermented soy beans along with some sort of vegetables."_

Doug, Arthur and John looked at PJ for a moment before Arthur spoke. _"That sounds good really."_

PJ just nodded. _"Well it was, but it was at a 5 Star Hotel's Restaurant"_

Arthur nodded. _"That was from your trip after you saved that kid right?"_

Once more PJ nodded as he started to cut his pancakes in to small squares. " _Ye-up, that is where I learned to order_ _Omakase or 'I leave it to you' referring to let the chef make you something you would like. I like ordering it because the chef puts extra effort into the meal and it makes him happy. Most traditional Japanese chefs I found can be temperamental."_

 _"_ _So did you ever try that poisoned fish?"_ _asked John._

 _PJ shook his head._ _"_ _Fugu, nope, even though everything was paid for I don't like ordering things that do not have a price on it, that and I was not quite ready to risk my life for a fish."_

 _Feebi looked up from her pancake with a cocked head, but did not ask._

 _"_ _Ok now we know about your Japanese food history, how about your Russian food experiences?"_ _Doug asked._

 _"_ _I could spend hours on that, but I know everyone wants to know about Borscht."_ _PJ said smirking._ _"_ _I can say it is good, though you got to have the real thing, that and there is a difference between Russian and Ukrainian._ _Mostly in what vegetables are use."_

 _"_ _Well I would like to give them a try."_ _said Arthur._

 _"_ _Yes, but are willing to try most anything."_ _said John with a chuckle._

 _ **Dear Jason,**_

 _ **Last night seemed eventful. As Halloween usually is around here.**_

 _ **Apparently Taye and Marty made a big splash at the Paradise with some sort tango thing. Taye told me he would show us later.**_

 _ **PJ had a great time along with Feebi, who organizer her stash by color and size. I even chopped up a few of the small chocolate bars into her morning pancakes. That cascaded into me making everyone some and I think we will have to do this again, though only on Halloween and probably Easter. The rest of breakfast was fun, it was neat to hear all about Japanese and Russian cooking. I will have to see if there is some real Japanese and Russian places in town.**_

 _ **She is planning on making a thank you Ez-Bake cupcake as a thank you for the candy apple to give to give to Ms. Nussbaum.**_

 _ **I know you two had a good time, there was medieval clothing pieces all over the place PJ said when he came back from his jog and got the paper...I like that he picks me up the paper for me. And I know you played safe.**_

 _ **Arthur, John and myself woke up with light hangovers thanks to PJ's contribution to the punch. PJ just joked and suggested that it works best as paint thinner and grease remover.**_

 _ **We have yet to see Ken and Micheal, who seemed to have had one of their playful spats that usually ends with the both of them sleeping on the couch together. Ken still has a wondering eye, but he seems to take out his desires on Micheal so he really does not complain much.**_

 _ **Marty told PJ that Jesús wants to meet with him and Feebi sometime and you should have seen the expression on PJ's face when Taye showed him a picture of Jesus from last night. He almost spat up his coffee and I have to admit he did look good as a Princess.**_

 _ **Well now that breakfast is over I am going back to bed to hide under the covers. I am glad I took PJ's advice and took today off like he did.**_

 _ **Love, Dad**_

Everyone was excited for Thanksgiving dinner. Doug had spent the morning reading the turkey the PJ had been given by work. In a snafu Marty had been given a ham and after some discussion it was decided to give it to the local shelter. Everyone was also asked to choose a side dish of their choice. Though Jason was not going to be there as he planned on going to Becky's parent's house so he could have Christmas dinner with Doug.

Ken had managed to get a recipe for a sausage cornbread, Micheal ended up making it to go with his personal favorite fried rice dish he had learned from his grandmother. Marty came up with Borscht, being inspired by PJ and Taye a pasta shell dish in a mushroom white sauce. Arthur and John had not said anything about what they were bringing, but odds are there would be plenty of bread. Doug had kept is simple with the salad while Feebi wanted Mac and Cheese. PJ got a weird look when he asked for Green Bean Casserole, something he had not had since he joined the Coast Guard.

They all gathered and enjoyed their meal and had a good time, even though all that John brought was a cheese sampler platter from around the world. Each told a story about Thanksgiving before they got to PJ who had to think about it.

 _"_ _Well...oddly enough the best turkey I ever had was in Afghanistan. I had been called in to support some Rangers in a medium sized outpost, it was big enough that they had their own kitchen. Well the Taliban knew we were celebrating something and would randomly shell us with mortar fire. Not often, two to three rounds an hour. Well the house the mess haul was in turned out to be reinforced so nothing was really hurting it. My turn came up to be on watch so I spent most of the day just sitting watching out for anyone getting close."_ PJ said with an odd grin. _"It would not have been so bad, but it was raining too."_

 _"_ _But you love the rain."_ Said Ken with a smirk himself.

PJ let out a snicker. _"_ _Yes I did so that did not bother me. Well it was finally my turn to go and get my 'Traditional Thanks Giving Dinner'. It had everything, turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing and even cranberry sauce and not the stuff from the can. Pleased with my self I put my hat over it and the one for Charley, who I has sharing the watch position with headed over to my post to eat it when a single mortar round came over, the first in over an hour. Well reflexes kicked in and I hit the dirt, well mud face first. The way Charley cried about the first hot meal we were going to have in about a month started to get me laughing and then he did over his cussing"._

Everyone just looked at PJ for a moment before Taye spoke up. _"_ _So you lost the best Thanksgiving dinner ever in the mud and that was your best?"_

PJ just nodded. _"_ _Again it was a different world...all I managed to salvage was the two turkey legs. Charley washed them off and then dumped about two belts out of the Ma-Duce...the .50 cal with the turkey legs on them in the direction of the mortar, we knew we were not going to hit anything, but the heat of the barrel did the job of warming them up. The CO did not even question it when we told him what happened, but that is one of those memories that will last forever in my mind. Just the two of us laughing our...rears off about the whole thing. It was a you had to be there things."_ PJ sat there chuckling at the end with a big grin on his face.

It was Arthur who broke the silence as he pulled off the turkey leg and gave to PJ. _"_ _You earned it I think, I can not imagine what life was like for you."_

PJ still chuckling a little nodded. _"_ _Imagine the worst camping trip ever...that is what I miss about being back with my family. We went on two to three camping trips every summer and that was not including the ones with the scouts. You do not know how much I enjoyed that camping trip."_

Doug looked over to where Jason normally sat. _"_ _I will find it hard to forget myself."_

Feebi who had giggled at parts of the story looked at Doug. _"_ _So when are we getting to the pies?"_


	10. Snow Day Winter 2008

**Circles Fan Fiction**

 **Douglas and PJ**

 **Book 4: A Winter Wonderland**

 **Chapter One:** Snow Day [Winter 2008]

 **Music:** I saw Daddy Kissing Santa-Clause

 _ **Dear Jason,**_

 _ **The first snows of winter showed up last night while we all slept though it. I am glad, well PJ is glad that it is a Sunday. Once Feebi was up all she wanted to do was play in the snow. It was the first time I had ever seen her tell her Papa no as he tried to get her inside for breakfast, not even pancakes worked.**_

 _ **The front yard is now filled with the tracks of her and PJ as he chased her around before he just fell backwards into the snow. Then she jumped on him with a big snowball hitting him in the face making him laugh with her.**_

 _ **Now they are both inside, him with his coffee and her and her hot coco sitting in front of the fire. She is all bundled up and still giggling a little. PJ is just grinning as he watches the fire. My plans are to finish this and snuggle up to him.**_

 _ **Love, Dad**_

Ken had given PJ his traditional crappy weather finger when PJ went to see if he wanted to go off on his jog and then went back downstairs to be warm with Micheal. Taye and Marty were of with the Millers celebrating Hanuka. Jason and Becky were at her parents, they were not ready to let he move in yet. This left the whole place more or less to Doug, PJ and Feebi.

 _"_ _So what are you holiday plans?"_ Doug finally asked PJ.

 _"_ _Well my old office buddies used to meet up as Nash's place in Pennsylvania, but we may just stay here."_ said PJ as he leaned up against Doug.

 _"_ _Good, because Arthur wants to play you know who."_ smirked Doug. _"and we do not want to disappoint him."_

It took PJ a moment to figure out who he meant. _"Well, last year I took her to see the professional one at Macy's so to have her own personal one will be nice."_ PJ whispered into Doug's ear.

 _"_ _Well that is good, speaking of Arthur, he plays him at the shelter every year."_ Doug thought for a moment. _"How would you feel about giving a hand this year?"_

Without even thinking about it. _"Sure no problem, what do you need seeing as you got the big guy filled."_

 _"_ _Well I don't really know, but anything would do."_ Replied Doug.

 _"_ _I will see what I can come up with."_ PJ said snuggling Doug.

 _"_ _Well knowing you it will be something else."_ giving PJ a peck on the cheek.

After a few minuets PJ pulled Doug up close to him watching Feebi climb up at the writing desk to do some serious drawing. _"I have a big question for you."_ PJ eventually asked.

 _"_ _Yes, what is it?"_ sensing a serious tone in PJ's voice.

 _"_ _What are we?"_ said PJ now looking at Doug. _"Are we an...us as Arthur and John have put it?"_

Doug pondered for a moment. _"Well I think we have become a couple. I think we went right past boyfriends and into a contented couple."_

 _"_ _Then you won't mind me doing something I have been want to do for some time?"_ PJ said with a light grin.

 _"_ _Sure, what?"_ Doug asked a little puzzled.

 _"_ _Well, I have been thinking about this since the Ferris Wheel."_ as he leaned over both of his hands on the side of Doug's head and gave him a deep kiss. It was not a world shattering kiss, but a strong one. One the both of them would remember for a long time. Doug put his hands on the sides of PJ and returned the kiss. It was a few moments later that they both stopped and just looked at each other.

PJ pulled Doug partially on his lap. _"Now I know I am still getting used to all of this public displays of affection, but never let it stop you from showing it to me. I want you to get me over it. I want to feel comfortable giving to you."_

Feebi looked over at her Papa and Dougy kissing and smiled to herself. Then she reached and got a new piece of paper as she had a new picture to draw.

* * *

PJ later called Arthur. He wanted to talk to Arthur about a few things he wanted done. Arthur said yes and ended up bringing John along, Arthur wanted PJ and John to become friends real bad.

Arthur looked at the newest pitcher of the fridge. _"So this is Feebi's new one?"_

 _"_ _Ye-up"_ said PJ.

 _"_ _So I take it you two are finally a real couple?"_ asked John.

" _Ye-up"_ said PJ once again.

 _"_ _Well it is about dam time."_ Arthur said giving PJ a playful punch in the arm.

 _"_ _Ye-up"_ PJ nodded.

 _"_ _Well I like it."_ said Arthur. _"Strait and to the point, just you and Doug...I won't question to why he is blue, kissing while each of you both hold her hands. I think it is a masterpiece myself."_

 _"_ _Well that is part of the reason I asked you over here Arthur."_ PJ said.

 _"_ _Wow so the Rum Runner can speak today."_ Joked John as he sat down.

 _"_ _Yes I can."_ PJ said as he looked at Arthur who was looking over the rest of the fridge art. _"I think I am ready to have the portrait done, something similar to that. I want to send it to my folks so they can see that I am happy."_

The both of them looked at PJ for a moment before John spoke up. _"Do they know?"_

 _"_ _Well I did tell them over the phone after Fuzzy died. Mom seemed ok, but dad kept asking me if I was ok with my lifestyle choice."_ PJ slowly spoke. _"But I think they don't believe I am really happy. I am sure you could make them see this with one of your paintings."_ As he looked over at Arthur.

 _"_ _Well that is an endorsement if I ever heard one."_ said John sipping on one of PJ's Pumpkin Ales.

 _"_ _Hey man, not a problem, I would love to do it."_ Arthur said with a big smile on his face.

 _"_ _I don't know Arthur it will be a challenge, after all they will have clothing on."_ joked John.

 _"_ _Funny, real funny."_ joked back Arthur. _"So anything else you wanted from us?"_

 _"_ _I did want to ask you some things..."_ PJ paused to think. _"As you both have figured out by now I still have problems expressing my feelings, especially in public."_

 _"_ _Well I know you talk about yourself real good."_ said John _"You do have the gift of gab."_

 _"_ _Funny you want to be hippie."_ PJ said. _"Well, how do you guys just do it? You both have no problems just expressing how you feel about each other with out fear."_

Arthur just let out a chuckle. _"Well I am an expressive guy and John is usually just horny."_

John just shrugged with a grin. _"Ye-Up"_

PJ just nodded with a chuckle. _"So this is not some sort of special gay secret or guide book that I have just not been let on."_

Arthur and John just chuckled before Arthur spoke up. _"No nothing like that. Some people got it."_

 _"_ _Like Taye and Jesús."_ chimed in John.

 _"_ _And others don't...like you or..."_ Arthur paused. _"Well I am sure there are others."_

 _"_ _Gee thanks, I feel like the only gay guy who does not know how to be gay."_ said PJ with a smirk.

 _"_ _I got some books that could help with that."_ offered John.

 _"_ _It also has to do with your environment."_ said Arthur. _"I know you grew up in a conservative environment and I take it your father was the one who has the issue with displays of public affection."_

 _"_ _Right on the button."_ said PJ _"Boys don't show emotions, but girls are supposed to. Thanks at least I know my problem...thanks a lot dad for fucking me up."_

 _"_ _So is there anything else?"_ asked Arthur.

 _"_ _Well Doug told me about you playing the big guy at the local shelter every year."_ looking at Arthur.

 _"_ _Yes."_ Arthur said with a big smile. _"What you want to get involved with it, you are a little big to be an elf."_

 _"_ _He would look good in green felt though."_ said John with a snicker.

 _"_ _No nothing like that at all"_ said PJ throwing a pot holder a John.

 _"_ _Well what is it."_ asked Arthur knowing that PJ tended have over the top plans.

 _"_ _Well to start with, are you afraid of flying?"_ PJ asked Arthur with a twisted grin.

 _ **Dear Jason,**_

 _ **Well me and PJ are now officially a kissing couple. I would tell you about our first real kiss, but you probably don't want to read about things like that.**_

 _ **Feebi seems happy about it like you were when you first got here and saw Paulie and me. All she cares about is that her Papa is happy and her secret suppler of brownies is not going to go away anytime soon.**_

 _ **Ken and Micheal finally came out of the Art Cave and seemed to have been roped into something by PJ, along with Arthur and John. It also seems he will be trying to get you, Becky, Taye and Marty involved. He won't tell me what it is right now. He says it is in retaliation for my secret journals and then asked for Kathy's number. And something about starting to get even with Taye and Marty for playing matchmaker.**_

 _ **All I can tell you this will be a Christmas we should never forget.**_

 _ **Love, Dad.**_

Feebi sat watching Sunshine Forest Friends with Ranger Bob enjoying the Christmas Special with Taye and Marty. The story was centered on the Princess of Spring missing out on Christmas because she had to sleep though it so the rest of the Sunshine Forest Friends threw her a Winter Solstice party where they exchanged gifts where Old Man Showed up, an older white furred wolf who would be taking her place for the next few months.

 _"_ _Well this is new?"_ Half said half asked Marty.

Taye nodded and looked at the show from an actors point of view and noticed the Princess of Spring spent most of her time standing behind hedges or was sitting down at a park bench and then let out a light chuckle. _"I think she may be pregnant, those are things you do to hide such a thing on stage."_

Marty thought about it and remembered a number of sitcoms where that happened and pulled out his iphone and started to tap away. _"You are right, check it out on her Face Book Page, good eye."_

Feebi looked up at the two of them. _"Why would they hide such a thing?"_

Taye and Marty looked at each other for a moment before Taye spoke up. _"Well...they probably want to keep what is happening private._ _It could also be that the writers on the show did know how to work it in quite yet._ _She will be back though next spring."_ As he looked over at Marty's iphone.

After thinking for a moment Feebi nodded and went back to watching as now she moved here and there to see if she should see herself that the Princess of Spring was pregnant. As she did Marty changed his iphone over to record the whole thing for PJ. _"I would not want him to miss this."_ said Marty.

Taye nodded. _"And it is cute too."_


	11. Santa-Arthur and his Flying Kangaroo? S

**Chapter Two:** Santa-Arthur and his Flying Kangaroo? [Spring 2008]

 **Music:** Rudolf The Red Nose Reindeer

 _ **Dear Jason,**_

 _ **I don't know what PJ is planning for the shelter's Christmas event, but PJ can not stop grinning about it. Everyone else seems to be in on it, but everyone seems to be reacting to it differently.**_

 _ **Ken and Taye seem to be exited about it, but Marty and Micheal seem to be uneasy about the whole thing. Arthur did not seem to keen on the idea, but as the day approaches is getting more exited. About it You and Becky seem to be exited to, like someone who knows they got a really great gift for someone and can't wait for it to be opened.**_

 _ **He split us up into two teams.**_

 _ **Team 1 he named Santa's workshop. It consist of me, you, Becky Michael, Feebi, John and Marty. Along with Kathy. We are to make sure everyone is ready for Santa's arrival.**_

 _ **Team 2: Red Nose One is Arthur, Ken, Taye and himself. They said they are going to to be late and left at dawn.**_

 _ **I am beginning to realize that life with PJ will never be boring.**_

 _ **Love, Dad**_

Everyone at the shelter was being really taken care well. There were even some local Coast Guard helping with the food. Everyone seemed be awaiting Santa's arrival. Then Kathy got the call and told everyone that traffic was bad and Santa's truck was not going to make it. Everyone seemed so disappointed and Doug was almost crushed...Then the US Coast Guard Blackhawk buzzed the building and did a quick turn over the parking lot. Everyone rushed out to see what was going on outside. It came to a hover and four men came down on ropes dressed in green. Doug could see one was PJ and the other was the big grinning face of Ken in one of the Coast Guard Helmets.

The four of them all headed out and put down markers before the chopper landed. Then out of it came two more guys carrying bags and then out came Taye with antlers and a glowing red nose followed by Santa-Arthur. Then Santa-Helper-PJ, Santa-Helper-Ken, Rudolf-Taye and Santa-Arthur came inside. The two Pilots, Crew Chief and the Rescue Swimmer who stayed on board waved at everyone as the engines started to wind down.

As Rudolf-Taye got close to him Doug he asked what was going on and with a big smile and a shrug Rudolf-Taye said _"PJ knows people."_

Kathy stood up. _"Ok Santa is here now everyone line up, I want all the parents to line up over by the kitchen and all of children go line up over near Santa's chair. There is no need to worry, I know Santa brought something for everyone and I know it will be something you will love."_ Quickly all of the children got in line with only some minor shoving that Rudolf-Taye quickly quieted down as Marty started up a DC of classic children's songs starting with Rudolf The Red Nose Reindeer.

Once everyone was organized Santa-Arthur started to hand out the presents. As each kid was getting their gifts Santa-Helper-PJ, Santa-Helper-Ken handed each of the parents a care package. At one point a couple of Humvees pulled up out back where Kathy was and tons of MREs were unloaded.

The Coast Guard Crew after letting some of the kids get an up close look got a radio call and the crew chief rescue swimmer had the children step back as the engines were fired up once more and the blades started to move. The Rescue Swimmer ran over and yelled something in PJ's each over the sound of the rotor blades picking up speed before heading back to the Blackhawk.

As PJ stood at the door watching it lead Doug approached. _"I don't know what to say..."_

PJ looked at Doug with a solemn smile on his face. _"I know, thank you is never enough, but it is all we...they ask."_

Doug was puzzled for a moment and then tuned PJ around at the happy scene. _"No silly, about this."_

PJ normal smile returned. " _That is why I...we did it. I found out when I first got here that my old flight commander was in charge of flight operations at the Coast Guard base. So I gave him a call, well a few meetings later and I had the whole base on-board. I was not sure about the chopper till this morning, but we got it until they needed it."_

Doug looked in the direction of the flying Blackhawk. _"Oh..."_

 _"_ _A fishing vessel just off the coast had a crew member hurt. Not to bad, but he needed to get the hospital and this was the quickest way. So they are off to do their thing. The pilot told me to tell you thank you for...well letting them do a good deed today."_ quietly said PJ.

Doug did not know what to say so he leaned up and just kissed PJ deeply.

The rest of the day was fun for all playing with their toys, a touch Football game, that was more like a chaos frenzied game of Australian Rules Football without the violence. Everyone could not thank Doug and Kathy enough and seemed to have gotten what they wanted or needed, Kathy even got the phone number of one of the HMMWV drivers whom she thought was cute.

As Doug was putting the sleepy Feebi into the car PJ was heading out with his arms around Ken and Taye.

 _"_ _Wait till you see what I got planned for Easter?"_ asked PJ.

They both looked at PJ _"What?"_

PJ looked at Taye with a grin. _"Sky Diving Eater Bunny, I know this guy who is in charge of jump operation at the Local Air Force Base."_

* * *

Once everyone was home and Feebi was put to bed PJ hit the shower to take a long one. While he was in there Doug joined him.

 _"_ _So are we going to do this every year?"_ Doug asked.

 _"_ _What shower together, I hope not, this is kind of fun."_ joked PJ.

 _"_ _No the over the top showing off."_ Doug said.

PJ stopped and turned to face Doug. _"Does that bother you?"_

 _"_ _In a way yes. It looks like you are tying to compensate for something."_ There was concern in his voice.

PJ looked down at Doug. _"Maybe...I guess still...I don't know really. I spent most of the last two decades living every day as it might be my last and now that things are finally starting to slow down I don't know what to do."_

Doug laid he head on PJ's chest and put his arms around him pulling him close. _"I know that kind of feeling. When Paulie was in his...final days I felt like every day was going to be my last day too. Now I can see it was not, but it took time for me to see that."_

PJ looked down at Doug. He could see the pain of his loss and it reminded him of his own losses. He put his arms around Doug. _"Ok, tell me when I start to...get out of control to stop it. I can't tell you that it will always work, but it might be a good place to start."_

Doug looked back up PJ. _"_ _So what now?"_

 _"_ _Well we are both naked in a shower together, if this was a porno I know what would come next, but I think neither of us are ready for that right now."_ snickered PJ

Doug nodded. _"Well we could just dry off and snuggle?"_ running his hand along PJ's back, more in a comforting way than anything else, PJ just nodded.

After getting out of the shower and drying off PJ went and checked on Feebi who was happy with Mr. Floppy and Mr. Ducky, the new duck plush she got from Santa-Arthur.

Doug opened the drawer that Paulie and him kept their playtime supplies in and was happy PJ and him were not ready. The drawer had not been opened in well over four years. Quickly closing it commenting about how weird it is going to feel about getting new stuff. Doug had gotten into bed already when PJ returned and climbed in next to him. Giving him a kiss once he was under the covers.

In the morning PJ sat up, but did not immediately go out for his jog. He just sat and looked at Doug and then outside the circular window as the snow covered world outside.

Doug rolled over to see him still there. _"So is there something wrong...dear"_

PJ shook his head. _"Just thinking about a lot of things."_

 _"_ _Like what?"_ Doug asked,

 _"_ _Well, do you think 2am is a bad time to call someone?"_ PJ replied.

 _"_ _Nothing good ever happens after 2am."_ Doug said trying to remember where he had heard that."

"You are right, I will wait to call later." as he put on his winter jogging outfit. _"You want anything while I am at the Quick-E-Mart?"_

Doug looked at the drawer for a moment and thought to himself 'that is what the internet is for'. _"Not that I can think of."_

* * *

PJ's run was uneventful as normal. Though he did stop to help someone dig their car out of the snow and once more pick up the papers tossing each on their appropriate porch. When he got back to 6 Kinsey Circle he stopped and looked at his home, His Home!

This is where he wanted to be right now and for as long as he could. This where he wanted to be when Feebi brought her first boyfriend or girlfriend home to meet the folks not that that mattered anymore. Where he knew he would be when he grew old. For the first time in a long he did not want to be anywhere else.

He could not get back upstairs quick enough. He stopped at the fridge to look at Feebi's picture of the three of them and moved it to the top then stepped back and looked at it with fresh eyes.

This was what he wanted. He knew that Doug would never love him like Paulie, but that did not matter to him. He loved this place and everyone in it. He was finally home.

He rushed over and found Doug writing in the journal, who looked up at him with a confused look before PJ just walked up and kissed him.

When the kiss was over he looked down at Doug. _"I know that I...we will never love each other like those that we lost, but dammit I love you Doug, that and this whole crazy family. I am finally home."_ He gave Doug one more kiss and headed to shower and then to bed.

 _ **Dear Jason,**_

 _ **You know I might just kill PJ after yesterday, but you know I also have fallen in love with him too partially because of stuff like that. I hope he never stops with his craziness, I just want him to slow down a little.**_

 _ **Once more, I know Paulie would have liked him a lot. He is selfless to a fault, but at the same time he does it all out of need, the need to be liked and be needed. He is also living in a sort of fear that if he slows down life might come crashing around him.**_

 _ **PJ made a joke about getting Taye into an Easter Bunny outfit and having him jump out of a plane. Taye said no quickly, but Ken though about it, the sky diving that is, though Ken in bunny ears, I would pay to see that.**_

 _ **All of us seemed to enjoy ourselves. I saw that you and Becky were enjoying helping everyone at the shelter. You looked right at home passing out meals to everyone.**_

 _ **Speaking of Meals. PJ got the base commander to donate any MREs that were withing 90 days of expiring to the shelter. That should help them a lot.**_

 _ **Arthur said the helicopter ride was fun, but once a year is enough for him.**_

 _ **Well PJ just got back from his jog in a happy mode, like at the end of 'It's a Wonderful Life' happy mode. He just told me he loves me and headed to the shower. So either he made some piece with himself, is on crack or just had a stroke. In any case I think life might have just slowed down here, which if good, it was hard keeping up with him.**_

 _ **Love, dad.**_

It was a little after noon when John came over to speak with Doug. This was not a surprise to Doug as John had called him earlier. It was normal chit chat for a while before John finally got to the point. _"So Doug, you to are getting serious?"_

Doug thought and nodded. _"Yes I think so."_

 _"_ _Are you sure it is not just the lack of sex."_ John said with an uncertain smirk on his face.

"No." Doug said raising an eyebrow. _"If it was that we would have been having sex."_

It was John's turn to raise an eyebrow. _"You two have not?"_

Doug shook his head. _"No we have not and both of us want it this way."_

John looked at Doug being a little skeptical. _"Now are you talking like the former President, You know, it depends on the definition of sex."_

Doug let out a laugh. _"No, nothing like that, we have not done anything that would be considered offensive in public._ _You know the normal things like kissing and just holding each other..."_ As Doug spoke he got a little quieter.

 _"_ _Are you ok?"_ John asked seeing the change in Doug's mood.

 _"_ _Yes, mostly."_ Taking a deep breath Doug nodded. _"He...is making my life without Paulie bearable when we are close."_

John nodded. _"So he is helping you with your grieving?"_

 _"_ _Very much."_ Doug nodded as he got up and headed to the window leading to the back yard where Feebi was playing with the snow with the Allen kids and PJ. _"He...makes me feel whole again..."_

 _"_ _Are you sure that is not why you are feeling the way you are with him?"_ John asked not sure if he was going to cross a line.

 _"_ _That is part of it."_ Doug said with another deep breath. _"But I think it is going past that._ _I see a lot of Paulie in him and a lot of me too."_

John looked at Doug for a moment. _"In what way?"_

 _"_ _While he did not show it, when he came here he was lost."_ Doug said heading over to sit on Paulie's stool. _"He needed to find a place where he felt he belonged and I think this is it...even if it is not with me..."_

After a few moments of silence John spoke once more. _"Are you sure he is just not a surrogate for Paulie?"_

Doug turned to John and looked at him a little hard, but then softened. "Yes and no... _I do have to admit he fills the void, but only sometimes...I also feel a void in him."_

 _"_ _So you both are feeding off of each other angst?"_ John asked not sure he was wanting to know.

 _"_ _Yes."_ Doug quickly replied. _"But in a good way._ _We have both talked about it and we are not kidding ourselves, we both lost the love of our life and we both realize that we will not love each other in that way."_

John just nodded. _"If you say so...I hope that the two of you figure this out."_

Doug looked out the circular window and nodded. _"I do to."_


	12. Winter Wonderland Winter 20082009

**Part Three:** Winter Wonderland [Winter 2008/2009]

 _ **Music: Winter Wonderland**_

 _ **Dear Jason,**_

 _ **PJ has done a good job of trying to slow down. He has started to take a second seat to other peoples plans and if he gets carried away a stern 'PJ' is all it takes for him to back off. He seems more of a generally happy person for it.**_

 _ **Christmas was one of these that he took down a whole bunch of notches. He kept the gifts simple and with a sense of his twisted humor it the gifts he gave out.**_

 _ **Ken and Micheal got a matching set of heated long underwear.**_

 _ **Taye got a Kindle [the only real expensive gift] with the only book on it "How to Make Friends and Influence People'. Marty received PJ's old NES and about 50 games with a note telling him that it needed some work.**_

 _ **Arthur and John got a matching set of wine glasses with their names on them along with a one year subscription to the 'Cheese of the Month' club.**_

 _ **I got a 'Coffee of the Month' club subscription and peach colored silk tie.**_

 _ **Feebi gave everyone coffee cups she had made in art class. I do say each one is unique and a couple even sat level. Arthur was seen later drinking his eggnog out of his.**_

 _ **I do miss you, but it was good for you and Becky to go and spend Christmas with your grandparents even if it was at the last moment. You will get your presents when you get home in time for the New Years party.**_

 _ **Love, Dad**_

Jason and Becky got back to 6 Kinsey Circle just before dark, just as the snow really started to come down. The news was calling it the snow storm of the century, like every one before it, but his one was going to be real big.

Once inside and having greeted everyone the power went out over the whole neighborhood. A call was made and it could be days before it would be restored. So everyone was resigned to going by lantern and candle light for a few days.

This was the first time in a while PJ took charge of something since the Shelter. He got Arthur and oddly enough Ken to brave the storm to check on the rest of the houses on the street. When they came back everyone was ok, but they brought Ms. Nussbaum with them who was alone today.

When Marty asked 'What now?' Ms. Nussbaum said that back in her day they would all sit around at times like this and tell stories. Everyone loved that idea.

It was Taye who started talking about a script that a friend of his was working on about a soldier coming back from war. He did admit that was why he was bugging PJ about his experiences. It was not really set in any particular war, but the earliest would be the First World War. The main character was trying to deal with not being in the front lines any more and how his family was trying to cope. It was not a bad script, but it was not a good one yet. Taye said the big issue they were having was if the main character should have a disability of some sort. The problem was trying to come up with one that could fit any actor.

The next up was Arthur who told the story of his first art show in New York and what a complete mad house it was. There was some B-List Celebrates there, leaders of the local Gay community and he was sure a drug dealer or three. The guy who was supposed to be in charge of the event showed up late and drunk and hit on one of the local weather girls insisting on that she was really a drag queen. One art critic loved the work, but thought that people might think get the wrong idea about Arthur by him only painting 'The Male Nude'. Arthur just shrugged saying he was not hiding who he was, though the critic did buy one of the paintings.

Ken told the story of when Marty first came to the gym and Gus ended up punching out the anti-gay crowd. Taye looked over at Marty commenting 'That that is what got you all worked up that night'. Of course Marty blushed. The only one who did not get what he meant was Feebi who just giggle at Marty's blush.

Ms. Nussbaum told the story of when her and her husband had gone to Florida on a trip only to find themselves in the middle of the Cuban Missile Crisis. She told everyone how they had not been listening to the radio and got to the resort to find it overrun with army trucks and soldiers digging foxholes in the sand. Their hotel had been taken over by some general and they were forced to sleep in their car that first night waiting for the Commie's to invade. She finished up with telling everyone it ended up being the best trip ever. There were no crowds anywhere and they got to see a really bad movie, along the lines of the Tingler and she found she was one of the lucky ones sitting on the buzzer seat.

Doug looked over at PJ. _"So I take it you have a story?"_

 _"_ _How about a non-war story?"_ Marty suggested.

After a moment of though PJ nodded and looked at Doug. _"Do you mind if I showboat some?"_

Everyone looked at PJ and then Doug. They had all seen the change in PJ and wondered what was up.

Then Doug nodded. _"Just one."_

PJ smiled and told everyone he would be back in a moment as he hopped up running upstairs and then coming back a few moments later with a gun case. Everyone looked with a raised eyebrow knowing Doug's no gun policy. PJ open the case and pulled out a small wooden stand long black bag out of witch came a Samurai Sword that he put on the wooden stand.

 _"_ _Well I got this in the late winter of 1999. I was working off the Ice breaker the Admiral Perry in the Aleutians."_ PJ started. _"When a storm hit. It was not a big one for up there, but it was a long rough one. We got a call that a Japanese fishing trawler was in trouble and we being the closest got the job."_

PJ stopped for a moment to take a drink of his coffee. _"If you could imagine 5 of us crammed into a Blackhawk fighting 20mph winds with a wind chill of -40 buzzing over 30' waves with chunks of ice the size large trucks being tossed around."_

Ken was now under his third blanket pulling Micheal closer for warmth.

 _"_ _By the time we got there the trawler was going down and several crew were already in the water. Me in my youth did not even think twice and we moved in and I hit the water. I did not feel the cold I was so full of adrenaline. I pulled the three over to the harness one at a time. When I got to the third the trawler had rolled over and went down with the rest of the crew. Then I saw a fourth bright orange survival suit. By the time I had gotten to him he was unconscious, but I still got him in the harness and we got pulled back into the Blackhawk."_ PJ paused again to gather his thoughts.

As he did Ken went and got another blanket. _"Next time tell a warmer story."_ he said when he got back.

 _"_ _I am not done yet."_ PJ said sicking his tongue out at the still shivering Ken. _"By the time we got everyone on board the Ice breaker was fighting the storm and we could not landed on it. Chuck the Crew Chief told the pilot that there was this small Russian fishing village about 40 clicks away so we headed to it. Once we got there we got the trawler crew to the hospital and we found ourselves looking at a long stay."_

 _"_ _But what about the sword?"_ Taye asked.

 _"_ _I am getting to it."_ PJ chuckled. _"Well let us just say the village was very Russian down to the women folk. They would have made Gus look tiny. They would have looked at you Ken and just thrown you over their shoulder saying"_ now speaking loudly in his bad Russian accent and deeper voice _"Come With Me Skinny American, I Will Keep You Warm. Time For Snu-Snu!"_ Everyone burst out in laughter. Ken just let out another shiver. _"Now Arthur here."_ PJ continued. _"They would have loved you a lot. As for myself well I learned two things in those two weeks. One, me and vodka are not friends and some decent Russian."_

 _"_ _But What About The Sword?"_ Taye let out louder.

 _"_ _Ok, we are about there."_ PJ was enjoying teasing Taye. _"To continue after being interrupted. We spent two weeks at the village before we got refueled and could return to the ice breaker. And I did not think anything much about it. Then we all got called into the Captains quarters. Apparently the last crewman I pulled out if the sea was the grandson of a Japanese diplomat. So we were sent to Tokyo for some much needed R &R."_

 _"_ _And that is where you got the Sword."_ Taye stated.

Ignoring Taye who on the verge of have a child like tantrum PJ continued. _"You all would love the city of Tokyo. It was the most alive and vibrant city I have ever been to. We all went ashore in uniform and were showed all the sites including the Imperial Palace before we were aloud to explore on our own. I found this restaurant that was Anime themed. The whole wait staff was dressed as females from different Anime, it was not later that we found out that they were all male."_

Seeing Taye about to burst. _"And that is when we got invited to the private home of Mr. Yoshish and presented with the Katanas. In Japan swords are still made, but now they are given as gifts for things like major promotions, graduations, and even births. We were given ours for saving his grandsons life. I treasure it very much. All I ask is that you show it respect and never touch it with out my permission."_

Taye looked at the blade with wide eyes. _"So can I touch it?"_

 _ **Dear Jason,**_

 _ **It is morning now and still no power, but we all have come up with ways to stay warm I think. Though Ken says he says will never be warm again after PJ's story. PJ promised the next one would be about a Summer in the Middle East.**_

 _ **Arthur blushed at being told how those Russian women wold have loved him, but PJ might have traumatized Ken.**_

 _ **Marty was also touched by the story, we could all see how he felt about the lost crewmen.**_

 _ **Taye was very taken by the blade and its meaning to PJ. You can tell he wanted to draw it and swing it around, but did not. He can't wait to look at it in full light wanting to look over each tiny detail, just like Arthur does. He sees it as a work of art and I think it is too.**_

 _ **You and Becky look so cute in the matching pajamas PJ got for you.**_

 _ **Well Feebi is awake now and wants her pancakes so I will write more later.**_

 _ **Love, Dad**_

PJ sat on one corner of the rooftop feeling out of place at the Annual Paulie Mayhew Birthday Party and Wake. He suddenly felt like an outsider as he listened to everyone talk about the beloved man. Even though it was still cold out the beer in PJ's hands was still warm by the time he finished it. It would get really bad when someone would come up and ask him for a 'Paulie Story' and all he would say is that he is just a friend of Doug.

John at one point sat next to PJ handing him another beer. _"So how does it feel to not be the center of attention?"_

PJ looked at John and could see he had been drinking a lot, but was not drunk yet. _"Humbling."_

"Humbling?" said John with a puzzled look. _"How is that?"_

 _"_ _From what I can see Paulie was...well such a great unsung person."_ PJ said with a light sound of sadness in his voice. "I can't wait for Doug to let me read his journals to find out more about him."

John looked at PJ for a moment. _"You have not read them?"_

PJ shook his head. _"Doug...well he wants to wait for...well for us to see if we are going to...you know, be in a true relationship and I respect that."_

 _"_ _So...where are you in this...relationship?"_ finally asked John.

 _"_ _Right now...dating and this is not the ideal date."_ PJ said then smirked. _"Our first real big date and it is to an annual get together for his former love."_

John nodded _"I can see that as a bad date. I do have a question, I know you don't talk about a lot of things, but...you and Fuzzy..."_

A half smile came over PJ's face. _"Well we never dated or anything._ _Mostly we went down to the Fuzzy Nuzzle or over to the Thai place across the street._ _We did go to Atlantic City once, that and a few Broadway Shows, but that was about it."_

 _"_ _Not dating."_ John said _"How did you honor him when he passed?"_

PJ look strait at John. _"After the wake at the Fuzzy Nuzzle I spent two weeks in the bottle of Vodka until a lawyer showed up at my door telling me Feebi's parents had died."_

John blinked a few times. _"But I thought you said Vodka was not your friend."_

"It is not." PJ said showing a tear. _"_ _I was trying to...punish myself for not being there for him."_

John nodded and saw PJ had not even opened his beer. _"So can I get you a coffee?"_

PJ nodded. _"Yes please."_


	13. A Not So-Funny Happened At Apu's Spring

**Circles Fan Fiction**

 **Douglas and PJ**

 **Series 2:**

 **Book 1**

Chapter One: A Not So-Funny Happened At Apu's [Spring 2009]

 _ **Dear Jason,**_

 _ **Today is the first day of spring and most of us are exited about it, especially Feebi. She wants to try our her gardening tools I got her for her birthday. PJ managed to get the day off. He has been working less hours now that he has put himself on the only call only if you need me list rather than the go to man.**_

 _ **Marty and Taye are off to a Computer Convention in New York and will be gone for the rest of the week.**_

 _ **Ken is also happy that spring is here, he actually went out jogging, dragging Micheal along with them. Micheal came back after about 10 minuets dragging his feet.**_

 _ **I am looking forward to just working in the yard today after being all cooped up all winter.**_

 _ **I am assuming you and Becky are either going to work in the yard or school work. I will assume school work so I don't expect to see you all day.**_

 _ **Love, Dad**_

Kinsey Circle came alive with activity. It seemed everyone was out in their yard now that the last of the snow was gone. Feebi was given a little spot to plant her 'Llama Beans' as she called them. She was not sure she likes them, but found the name funny. PJ and Ken did most of the heavy work, mostly trying to see who was the best at it. Doug and Micheal did the more fine work until Jason joined them in the late morning.

Lunch was just BLT sandwiches with a salad and lemon-aid on the back patio. After which Feebi took her electric-trike and hooked up her wagon to it and delivered some of her homemade Ez-Bake cakes, now better thanks to Doug's new secret recipe and delivered them to everyone on the circle under PJ's watchful eye. She even gave one to the Mailman.

The mail was nothing special other than a letter for PJ, who just pocketed it for now. The yard work took the rest of the day, but when it was done the yard looked great.

Dinner that night was also on the patio even though it was still chilly out. It was some of Jason's and Becky's spaghetti and meatballs along with bread sticks and one of Ms. Nussbaum's apple pies. PJ pulled out the letter at one point and finally read it then got quiet. Everyone there knew what it was, he had lost another friend. Nobody said anything about it and went back to the meal trying to keep the conversion light.

* * *

Later Ken approached PJ who was just sitting on the front lawn looking at nothing really and sat next to him.

 _"_ _I take it was bad news again."_ Ken softly asked.

PJ looked at him and nodded. _"Yes, Ricky, a pilot buddy of mine and his whole crew were lost."_

"That sucks man." Ken replied then after a moment asked. _"How do you do it?_ _You know not go all to pieces?"_

 _"_ _Usually by not thinking about it until it all turns into a giant ball and then letting it go at the worst time possible."_ quietly joked PJ.

 _"_ _I know that and been there."_ Ken more a thought out loud than anything else.

 _"_ _So you have and idea of what I go though every time I get one of these."_ Holding up the letter, PJ said softly.

 _"_ _Not exactly, but I know the not thinking about stuff."_ Ken said remembering the story he had told Paulie. _"You want to talk about it I am here._ _What are jogging buddies for if not to share our self inflicted pain."_

PJ let out a chuckle. _"That one of things I like about you, you can make a joke in the worst of times."_

 _"_ _Well you know when Taye is not around someone has to be the class clown."_ Ken said.

PJ just nodded. _"Well you can do that well."_

 _"_ _So you want to talk about it?"_ Ken asked.

 _"_ _Not right now, though a couple of beers might loosen mt tongue a little."_ PJ joked

Ken got up and gave PJ a salute. _"Right way Sir!"_

 _"_ _Don't call me Sir, I work for a living."_ PJ joked back.

Moments later Ken returned giving PJ a cold beer.

PJ took the beer and took a long pull of of it. _"Well, I guess I can visit Steve wile I am there."_

Ken looked at PJ for a moment. _"So I noticed you don't talk about him much?"_

 _"_ _Ye-up"_ PJ said with a nod. _"It is one of those things I don't like to talk about much."_

 _"_ _I get that."_ Ken started. _"I never had a brother and from the few stories you have told I wish I did."_

PJ nodded with a half smile. _"Yes he could be the greatest guy around. Once we hopped on the bus and headed into downtown for the day, no real plans or anything, we had just made $20 a piece for cutting down a few trees that had died. We were not looking for trouble or anything. We hit the buck theater for some second run movies, hit a burger joint we had always wanted. You know stuff that kids do with money. We had even been responsible enough to pay for day passes for the bus."_

 _"_ _So what went wrong?"_ Ken asked with a smirk.

" _We had to much fun and by the time we were done that last bus had left for home."_ PJ said with a chuckle. _"So we had to bum some change to call home and see about getting picked up. My dad tried to play angry with us, but was proud that called and asked for help. It was going to take him an hour or so to get to the downtown terminal so we just sat and waited."_

 _"_ _That was it?"_ Ken said.

 _"_ _No that was sort of the start."_ The smile had gotten bigger on his face. _"It was cold and we found ourselves heading over to where some homeless guys who had set a fire in a trashcan. The local cops were not bothering them so we joined them and started talking. Two of them were veterans, one a Marine who had served in Vietnam and the other one was in the Army and was in the first gulf war. So we started to talk to them and listened to their stories. They did offer us a drink, but we turned them down along with the offer of cigarettes. We were still talking with them when dad showed up."_

Ken let out a chuckle. _"So did you get it from your father then."_

PJ shook his head with a chuckle himself. _"No not really, we did get the don't talk to strangers talk later, but my dad parked the car and came over and joined us listening to some of the stories. It was odd, they could see my dad was well off, but did not asked for anything. After abut an hour dad told us we had to leave. From there he hit a local doughnut shop and bought a few boxes of day-olds and a a couple of cups of coffee before heading back. Nothing was said as he just handed over the boxes and coffee with only my dad saying thank you."_ PJ stopped for a moment. _"If was one of the few times I ever saw regret in his eyes."_

PJ took a deep breath. _"When I asked my mother about it she told me that back in their hippie days they had been one of the groups that spat on the soldiers coming home from Vietnam. Something they both regret to this day. Now they both go out of their way to help when they can. They taught all of us to be that way, but don't be arrogant about it, just quietly help and say thank you. That way it is not charity, but...a thank you."_

Ken just nodded. _"I never thought about it that way before."_

PJ nodded back. _"I think the Marine is why Steve wanted to become a Marine. We both saw a quiet pride in them that day, something I will never forget. Something my baby brother Steve strived to become and did, the best he could be. Even with his last breaths he was more concerned with his men than himself..."_

PJ stopped talking and sat there looking at his bottle shaking as Ken just put his arm around him. _"I am here if you need my buddy, for whatever it is._

* * *

Doug and Micheal were looking out the window as they watched PJ start to cry into Kens shoulder.

 _"_ _I wonder what they were talking about?"_ asked Micheal.

 _"_ _Probably Steve..."_ Doug said quietly. _"He still blames himself for not being there for either Steve or Fuzzy._ _I think that is why he goes to therapy at least once a week."_

 _"_ _I hope it is working?"_ Micheal shook his head as Doug quietly said 'some'.

* * *

Doug picked up PJ at the train station. He had brought along Feebi, Ken and Micheal. PJ was not in his customary suit, just a his old Washington State Husky sweat suit. After putting his bags in the back he climbed in and just let out sigh.

 _"_ _So how are you doing buddy?"_ asked Ken putting his hand on PJ's shoulder from the back seat.

 _"_ _Ok...I guess."_ He then leaned over and gave the sleeping Feebi a kiss on the forehead before bucking up. _"Much better now."_ Then he leaned over and gave Doug a light kiss on the cheek. _"and now I am good."_

Everyone in the car laughed as the car pulled away waking up Feebi. So now PJ had to give her another kiss. Everyone chatted about PJ's trip to D.C. and how sometime they should go there on a fun trip. PJ thought it was a good idea and they were still talking about it when Doug pulled up to a Quick-E-Mart to get some gas. Everyone piled out to get some snacks and drinks.

Feebi and Michael were checking out the candy section as Ken went to get a sports drink. PJ went up to pay for the gas when Doug noticed the two men enter the store.

 _ **"**_ _ **EVERYONE FREEZE AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT!"**_ One of them yelled pulling out pistol pointing it at PJ and the clerk. The second one pointed his pistol at everyone else. Feebi's response was to run to Papa.

 _ **"**_ _ **I Said No One Fucking Move!"**_ said the first gunman.

PJ held up his hand to Feebi and spoke calmly. _"Just go back to Micheal."_ To which Feebi ran back to Micheal wrapping her arms around his waist.

 _ **"**_ _ **Hey I Said Nobody Fucking Move."**_ as he stepped up to PJ practically putting the gun to his head.

PJ just looked at the guy. _"Could you not use that language in front of my little girl!"_ Then he pushed the gun to one side with one hand, the other grabbing it with the other, pulling it out of the gunman's had before hitting in the forehead with with the grip sending the gunman to the floor.

 _"_ _Get Him Papa!"_ Yelled Feebi.

The other gunman turned to point his gun at PJ completely ignoring Ken. Ken hit the guy in the head with a nearby bottle of red wine knocking him out and shattering the bottle.

PJ seeing everyone was ok and the two gunmen were on the ground looked outside to see Doug making a phone call told Ken to secure him and he now tended to the first gunman's wound.

When the police got there PJ showed them his badge and filled out some paper work before he went over to Ken who was sort of in a light state of shock.

 _"_ _You ok Buddy?"_ asked PJ.

 _"_ _Yes, but Arthur and John are going to kill me when they found out I broke an unopened bottle of wine like that."_ Ken said looking at the mess.

PJ looked for a moment. _"But it was a cheep Quick-E-Mart wine."_

Ken though for a moment. _"You are right, hey the two of them might give me a medal or something for that then."_

PJ nodded. _"Now I need to go and check on my boyfriend, he is probably is sort of freaking-out."_

As PJ left Ken noticed that PJ's hands were shaking a little.

Doug was now sitting on the hood of the car as Micheal brought out the now over exited Feebi. When PJ came out Doug through his arms around him not sure what to do next.

 _"_ _It's ok Doug, we are all ok...I would say it was just some really stupid thugs, but that would not help would it."_ PJ said comfortingly.

Doug took a step back and hit PJ in the chest. _"How can you make a joke at a time like this!"_ he almost yelled.

 _"_ _Sorry, but it is how I cope with things like this."_ PJ said dropping his head a little and looking at his shaking hands. _"To be honest I am scared right now myself."_

Doug thew his arms around PJ _"Why do I keep falling for braver men than me"_

 _"_ _Because we are more sexy?"_ PJ came back with only to get hit again.

The Quick-E-Mart clerk gave everyone some free drinks and munchies and thanked everyone there before they all left.

Once home Ken had to tell everyone how PJ and him had stopped the robbery. Micheal only rolled his eyes, but had to admit it all happened just like Ken said it did. PJ did not talk about it saying it was nothing really, he just to go to bed.

When Arthur and John heard about it and how upset Doug was Arthur reminded him of the dog purse incident.

 _ **Dear Jason,**_

 _ **Well let me get this out.**_

 _ **Dammit PJ! I finally got you under control and he has to play hero at the Quick-E-Mart!**_

 _ **I can't blame him though, Feebi was in danger, though it did seem to shake him up a little. He maybe said 20 words since we got home and went to bed almost right away after putting Feebi to sleep with a story.**_

 _ **He is not asleep though, he is just looking up at...nothing really in his words. He told me he remembers them coming in and yelling at everyone and then at Feebi. Then he went blank, the next thing he remembers was Ken standing over the other one as he had the gun in his hand.**_

 _ **He told me that he was going to be ok, but when he goes back to work he is going to talk to the FBI shrink. God I hope he is ok.**_

 _ **Love, Dad.**_

Dr. Chang, a female Siamese lit a few candles that gave off a pine scent, something that helped Special Agent Johnson relax. She had been his Psychiatrist now for about a year now and had figured out a few things to help him get comfortable. The last thing she did was put a CD in the player that was just the sounds of rain as she sat down looking at Special Agent Johnson who was now on the couch after taking his tie and jacket off leaving him in his signature cargo pants and periwinkle shirt.

 _"_ _So Special Agent Johnson how are you doing today?"_ Dr. Chang asked looking over her notes.

Special Agent Johnson let out a sign. _"Only so-so at the moment, between me loosing a good friend and getting involved in an armed robbery with Feebi and Doug there...I don't know how I feel...other than scared."_

Dr. Chang just nodded as she reached over and turned the light off leaving the room bathed in only sunlight that was filtered through the vertical blinds. _"I see, you had one of your white outs I see too."_

 _"_ _Yes...just like all of the others."_ Special Agent Johnson said softly. _"Though I also had a dream about it last week, I could not place any faces but Feebi, Doug, Ken and Micheal."_ Special Agent Johnson took a few short breaths. _"I do remember my actions, though the...robber's faces...I could not make them out._ _Like when I have my nightmares about Afghanistan."_

Looking over her notes Dr. Chang just nodded. _"Your minds response to...violence your mind block it out, that is actually quite normal."_

Special Agent Johnson just nodded. _"I know, but at times it disturbs me more that their faces are blank."_

 _"_ _I can see that."_ Dr. Chang continued. _"So has Mr._ _Pope been help to you?"_

 _"_ _More than anything...than maybe Feebi."_ Special Agent Johnson started with a smile lightly growing on his face. _"Just having someone to hold me makes all the difference in the world."_

Dr. Chang nodded, she knew the answers to most of her questions, but it was one of her ways to get her patients to work through things. _"So has anyone else help you."_

Special Agent Johnson nodded. _"Ken has been a great help...he makes a great sounding board just like Steven did."_

 _"_ _So you talk with Ken a lot about your problems?"_ Dr. Chang said prodding a little with a light smile.

 _"_ _Well every morning it is not raining and snowing."_ Special Agent Johnson said. _"Though I wish he would run with me in the rain like Steve would when either one of us had a problem."_

 _"_ _Does Ken remind you of Steven?"_ Dr. Chang asked having the chance to get to some of his problems.

Special Agent Johnson was quiet for a few moments before nodding. _"In a lot of ways, both him and my little brother both were reckless in their own ways._ _Ken loves a little adventure now and again."_

Dr. Chang made a few notes even though she was recording it. _"So what was the last adventure you went on with Steven?"_

Phillip got an odd smile on his face. _"Well it was when Steve graduated from high school. We had planed on one big last adventure before he had to go to Camp Pendleton in two weeks and I had gotten me two weeks of leave. I rented a Dodge Durango and we spent the first day going through all of our camping gear with our father and just loaded up everything we would need and took off. Steve got for change a dollar coin when we bought out supplies and decided that it was going to be our guide."_

 _"_ _So where did you go?"_ Dr. Chang asked glad Special Agent Johnson was finally opening up.

 _"_ _Everywhere it seemed."_ Phillip continued. _"It started with the first light we came to, heads right, tails left and that is how things went for the next two weeks. We mostly stayed in Washington, but we also ended up in Oregon, Northern California and finally in Reno Nevada. Along the way we stopped at every greasy spoon and till camp ground we seem to come across. If someone was in need of assistance on the side of the road we helped them. We even got a pair of girls who had run away to call there parents and head home."_

The smile on Dr. Chang's face got as big as Special Agent Johnson's.

 _"_ _When we hit Reno we did not bother hitting a casino, by little brother was still only 19, but we found a little place to camp outside of the city. We spent the rest of the night talking and laughing about all sorts of things. We even saw a shooting star. Before we both went to sleep. After we got up we headed back into Reno and called mom and dad telling them that we were going to be flying out of Reno to where we both needed to be. Dad asked us about the camping stuff and my baby brother Steve told dad we would get new stuff before we went out camping and were going to make him proud of what we did..."_ Phillip stopped talking as he was still smiling, but now tears were now rolling down his cheeks.

 _"_ _Go on."_ urged Dr. Chang.

Phillip let out a light chuckle. " _Well one of the things we had picked up was a video camera and a bunch of memory chips. So we had filmed everything. The last thing we did was us pulling up to a camp of homeless vets and just unloading everything, from sleeping bags to winter jackets. We even dropped off the two ice chest filled with lunch meat and cold drinks. The last meal I had with my baby brother was a cold ham and cheese sandwich with a bunch of guys who we did not even know their names. The last thing we gave them was the camera with a bunch of blank chips telling them that they should let their families know they were ok. From there we stopped at the post office and had our chips sent back to mom and dad before returning the Durango and catching our flights."_

Dr. Chang put her hand in on his as he cried.

PJ got in the car with Doug still wiping his eyes a little as Doug gave him a peck on the cheek. _"So how did it go."_ Then looked at him noticing that PJ had been crying.

Looking over at Doug PJ let out a smile. _"Real good...two things, how would you feel if Ken and I just went on a road trip and I am in the mood for a ham and cheese sandwich on Wonder Bread."_

* * *

It was a few weeks later that PJ went around all of Kinsey Circle collecting all of the old camping gear that no one was planning on using again. Ken just looked at PJ as he loaded up the Magnum to the gills including the roof rack for their overnight trip.

 _"_ _So why are we all taking all this stuff again?"_ asked Ken for what seemed like the hundredth time.

 _"_ _You will see."_ was the reply that he had given for the hundredth and one time as Ken shook his head.

 _"_ _Ok then where are we going?"_ Ken asked as the hit the end of the circle.

PJ shrugged as he pulled out a small envelope and pulled out a dollar coin and handed it over. _"Heads Right, Tails Left."_

With a shrug himself Ken flipped the coin. _"Heads...so right?"_ PJ just nodded as they made a right turn.

The trip really did not take them to far from Boston as it was only a weekend trip, but they did find a nice campground the first night. As the two laid on the hood they did see a shooting star that made PJ smile, but have a tear in his eye at the same time. PJ told Ken about him and his brother's last camping trip and what that one and this one meant to him and what the plans for all of the camping gear. One the way back the two found a camp of homeless families and dropped off everything, including a pair of ice chest full of food and a bunch of MRE's. The last thing PJ left was business cards for Doug's shelter he supported. On the way home neither talked much, but they both said they had to this more often.


	14. Occupational Sushi Spring 2009

**Chapter Two:** Occupational Sushi [Spring 2009]

 **Music:**

 _ **Dear Jason,**_

 _ **PJ just came back from the FBI shrink again with a letter for me. PJ had her write it just for me. It told me what I wanted to hear, that he is ok for the most part. His memory loss is part of his PTSD and in high stress situations there is a good chance his brain will just block violence like that out. She also said the trip with Ken helped him a lot with Steve, I am glad to hear that.**_

 _ **The words PTSD worry me, but she told me once that it is mostly a stigma attached to it. In PJ's case I should not worry. Though she suggested some more sessions would help him.**_

 _ **PJ is fine with this tough he said a few years ago he would not have been. So I am taking this as a good thing.**_

 _ **I have also noticed that him and Ken are closer to each other, like when Ken told his problems to Paulie. Though I think it is Ken who is helping PJ. They are also planing another Road Trip, just the two of them.**_

 _ **I know there are things PJ has not talked to me about and I asked his therapist about it. She said he is taking a Special Forces Specialist approach to his talking to people. He will probably talk to those who are best suited for each of his issues.**_

 _ **When I talked to PJ about this he said he did not actively plan on it being done this way, but he thinks that it might be the best way. He plans on taking me someplace to talk about what him and Ken have been talking about, but he wont tell me where.**_

 _ **PJ also got a brand new bike, a Can-Am Spyder, sort of a reverse three wheel motorcycle. I like his choice, a nice bright blue color and even got us matching riding leathers. I don't know how much I will enjoy thing, but I will nor be bored I can tell you that much.**_

 _ **Love, Dad**_

Doug found one thing he liked about PJ's new bike as he wrapped his arms around PJ's chest. PJ had gotten a brand new Can-Am Spider three wheeled motorcycle and now the both of them were on there way to a spot he had found out about down the coast. PJ had arranged for the Allan's to watch Feebi for the weekend.

Doug had to tell PJ to slow things down every once in a while, but it was exiting to feel the wind in face as he held on. PJ stopped at a nice place for lunch that he had seen on 'Diners, Drive-Ins and Dives', before making the last leg of the trip. It was a Japanese looking Inn overlooking a small bay.

Inside it looked what you would expect to see in Japan. There was even a rock garden, a small Cherry Blossom Tree and a fish pond. Once PJ arranged to have their bags taken to the room they both went to the restaurant part of the Inn. PJ ordered something for the both of them that PJ told Doug it was sort of 'Let the Chef make you a meal that he thinks you would enjoy'.

As they waited to see what they where going to get Doug looked over the bay thinking this was a nice romantic place to be.

"Doug." PJ started taking Doug's hands into his own and making sure there gaze met. _"I am ready to talk about some things."_

Doug looked back into the Blue and Grey eyes. _"I am here for you."_

 _"_ _What I talked about with Ken was how I deal with all of my losses in my life and to tell you the truth I don't deal with them well at all._ _I just keep them somewhere deep inside of me._ _There they fester and grow until I can't take it anymore._ _Then I do stupid things making them go away._ _I am not good at showing my inner feelings with anyone."_

Doug just nodded figuring out most of that by now.

 _"_ _That is why I put on a happy face and joke when things are...grim. When I do though, inside am usually scared. When I talk about my time with the Coast Guard or with the Air Force, that is a different kind of fear, the fear of death. What I am talking about is the fear of being totally alone. The fear of having no one there for me when I fall."_

PJ closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them once more squeezing Doug's Hands.

 _"_ _Then when Feebi came into my life it got even worse, as now I am afraid of her being alone. That is why I feel deep inside in need you more than ever. When I am with you I do not feel alone, I feel like I can reach out when I am falling into my...fear and you will be there to catch me."_

PJ paused to catch his thoughts and Doug spoke up. _"I want to be there to catch you when you need me too._ _You I can save..."_ Doug suddenly stopped realizing why he wanted to be with PJ. Something he could never do for Paulie, save him.

PJ looked at Doug for a moment and new what he meant all of a sudden. The both of them knew now what they were to each other. Both of them were still in pain and the other provided relief from that pain. Not a cure, but a numbing of the pain when it got to bad.

They both leaned forward until their noses touched and at the same time said _"I have fallen in love with you."_

PJ took a deep breath _"We only have one more step."_

Doug smiled _"And I think we are both finally ready."_

* * *

PJ looked over the small bay from the balcony sipping at his coffee when Doug joined him with his coffee. _"Morning Lover."_ said Doug

PJ gave Doug a kiss. _"I guess we can call ourselves that now, wait till Jason hears us call each other that."_

Doug let out a giggle. _"As long as my son does not call Becky that I think I will be good."_

 _"_ _I also though about what we talked about last night and I think you are right, while I have no issue with gay marriage, it would not be right to our true loves to do such."_ PJ said looking out over the water.

 _"_ _So what are you going to tell Feebi?"_ Doug asked.

"The truth." PJ said with his sly grin. _"There are only three things you should lie to kids about, Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny and what is in a Chicken McNugget."_

 _"_ _McNuggets?"_ Doug gave PJ a sort of hard look. _"What do you tell Feebi is in them?"_

" _Chicken_." PJ said as they both burst out in laughter.

* * *

Later that day as they both walked on the beach it was PJ that took Doug's hand in his. As they walked there was little talking other than PJ pointing out the different marine life. They both seemed to be in a happy kind of contentment. PJ suggested that they go for a swim so the both went back to the Inn and got their trunks and went for a short swim.

It was just a simple relaxing day for the both of them. Doug was happy because he liked these quiet days more and more. PJ because he found he could enjoy a simple quiet day. There were no more conditions between them any more and they were both happy about that. When lunch came around they got the same table and ordered the same thing. They both held hands until the Sushi plate came. They both laughed as the fed each other sushi. The afternoon was the same, both of them just enjoying being with each other. Dinner was also the same until it was time for bed. For them to return to being lovers again.

* * *

The next day it took longer getting home as PJ was taking his time getting back home. It was almost dark as the two of them came in to the house to find everyone asleep but Taye and Marty. So not wanting to go to bed yet the dropped by.

 _"_ _So how did it go?"_ asked Marty.

 _"_ _Did you have fun?"_ winked Taye.

 _"_ _Well we mostly just walked around and ate fish."_ Said PJ.

 _"_ _Yeah, you two would not like this place."_ said Doug.

 _"_ _Aww."_ replied Marty

 _"_ _Yes there was nothing to but walk along the beach hand in hand in the morning light._ " said Doug.

 _"_ _And don't forget about making love on the balcony by moonlight."_ replied PJ

 _"_ _And the sushi done fresh to order."_ continued Doug.

 _"_ _And those real Japanese silk sheets."_ PJ mused.

 _"_ _I wonder how they will get those cleaned?"_ Doug playful asked PJ with a peck on the cheek...

 _"_ _Wait! Make Love In The Moonlight On the Balcony!"_ Taye blurted out.

PJ nodded " _And the bed. And in the Hot Tub."_

 _"_ _And don't forget bed."_ said Doug with a grin.

 _"_ _Well, yes we did do it there twice love."_ PJ said giving Doug a peck o the cheek.

 _"_ _I though this was supposed to be a therapy weekend?"_ Marty said questioningly.

 _"_ _I was."_ PJ said. _"Sushi and Sex, the best therapy ever."_

Doug looked at PJ. _"What are you going to tell you therapist?"_

 _"_ _Where Chicken McNuggets come from."_ PJ replied and then the both snickered as Taye and Marty looked at each other confused.

 _"_ _So what did we miss?"_ said Taye trying to look serious.

Doug spoke up. _"You need to ask PJ sometime about his theories about raising children, but not right now."_

 _"_ _This should be good."_ said Taye.

 _"_ _Well we need to get to bed soon, so later."_ Doug said as he lead PJ to the stairs. _"And I like it when you call me love, Paulie called me love."_

 _"_ _We need to have this conversation with Jason and I like calling you that, just like when you call me dear."_ Snickered PJ.

 _"_ _I don't know, the kid has been though a lot recently."_ Doug said.

 _"_ _How about having this talk with Arthur and John?"_ PJ said.

 _"_ _I don't know about them, but how about Ken and Micheal."_ _Doug said "They always need help, or in front of Carter Allan?"_ their cheerful voices drifting off as they went up the stairs.

Taye looked at Marty _"I think we need some therapy."_

 _ **Dear Jason,**_

 _ **After this weekend I know my wedding gift to you and probably Becky, a weekend at the Pagoda.**_

 _ **PJ and I can now finally call ourselves lovers in the biblical sense of the word. It was nice to have a romantic weekend.**_

 _ **Paulie and I used to love going to places like that and it felt good to one again.**_

 _ **PJ has started to call me love. The first time I felt uneasy about it because that was what Paulie used to call me, but after a few times it felt good to be called that again. I have started to call him dear like Paulie used to call everyone. I don't know why I started to call him that, but it feels like I am channeling Paulie when I do and it makes me feel good.**_

 _ **I don't think I need to tell you any more than that.**_

 _ **Love, dad.**_

Feebi was exited for her first meeting with the Girl Scout Daisies, a Girl Scout organization for her age group. She looked in the mirror at her white shirt with blue tunic and skirt. She really liked her Amazing Daisy Promise Flower where each petal meant something else. The Lupe Petal, for being Honest and Fair, the Sunny Petal for being Friendly and Helpful, the Zinni petal for Considerate and Caring, the Tula petal for Courageous and Strong, the Mari petal for being Responsible for What I Say and Do, the Gloria petal for being Respect of Myself and Others, the Gerri petal for Respecting Authority, the Clover petal for Using Resources Wisely, the Rosie petal for Making the World a Better Place and the Vi petal to be a Sister to Every Girl Scout.

She then recited the oath one more time to make sure she got it right. _"_ _On my honor, I will try: To serve God and my country, To help people at all times, And to live by the Girl Scout Law"._

PJ stood there watching with a big smile.


	15. The beginnings of an End Spring 2009

**Chapter Three:** The beginnings of an End [Spring 2009]

 **Music:**

 _ **Dear Jason,**_

 _ **These past couple of weeks with PJ has been great. He has mostly kept the pain of loss of Paulie away. Though PJ seems to have though about his former love a little more than before, it seems to be helping. This seems to be part of his healing process.**_

 _ **Feebi has noticed the change between her Papa and me, though she does not know what. She did say that we have been doing is more and more of that 'ikky kissy stuff'. To which we both just chuckle.**_

 _ **Taye and Marty are thinking of what to do with spring break and the current plans are to go and try out the Pagoda. I hope they do, the both will love it.**_

 _ **Ken and Micheal seem to of on another multi-day shoot out of town. This seems to becoming a regular thing. Ken told me not to worry about them moving out anytime soon, he has managed to make Boston the hub of his modeling empire.**_

 _ **Arthur and John are also gone, visiting the Vineyard Paulie left them.**_

 _ **I still don't know what you have planned for spring break, but as long as you are both playing safe I will be good for it.**_

 _ **Well PJ is back from his jog so I will stop for now.**_

 _ **Love, Dad**_

Doug watched the news when he got home from work feeling kind of sick to himself. There was an FBI raid that turned into a shootout and two suspects had been killed and three FBI Agents had been wounded, but he did know if PJ was one of them. He tried to call him a few times, but it went strait to voice mail. He kept switching channels trying to more information, but it was the same information over and over.

Doug jumped as his phone rang and he nearly dropped it picking it up seeing the one of the silly faces he liked to make for Feebi that was now Doug's photo for him. _"PJ is that you dear?"_

 _(Yes it is me love and I am ok, I was not one of the agents hurt, but I am at the hospital...I rode in the ambulance with Agent Williams and she is going to be ok.)_

 _"_ _Thank god you are ok."_ Doug's voice was filled with both relief and fear. _"Are you going to be home soon?"_

As they spoke Feebi was asking if that was Papa.

 _(Soon, I have some paperwork and then someone is going drop me off, I can get my car tomorrow._ _Now put Feebi on before she explodes.)_

Doug gave the phone to Feebi.

 _(So how is my little girl doing?)_

 _"_ _I am being good Papa, Dougy made me a chimichickychumunga and we had apple juice with it."_

 _(That is good...I will be home late, I have paperwork to do.)_

 _"_ _Ok Papa."_ she said sadly.

 _(Tomorrow we can go out and get some ice cream ok, I have the next two weeks off honey.)_

 _"_ _Yay! Papa is getting a vacation!"_ Feebi yelled out as she gave the phone back to Doug and went to tell everyone her Papa is on vacation.

Doug picked up the phone _"How did you pull that off?"_

 _(Agency policy when an Agent is involved in a fatal shooting.)_

Doug sat for a moment taking in what PJ said. _"You going to be ok dear?"_

 _(Yes my supervisor told me it as a cle...justified ki...shooting.)_

Doug sensed something was wrong. _"Are you sure you are ok though?"_

 _(Yes I will be...we will be...by for now love.)_ then there was the click of PJ hanging up.

PJ leaned against the wall looking at the doors leading to the morgue where the two dead suspects now lay holding his now closed cell-phone in one hand. His mind raced as he wondered why this one would not leave his mind. _What made this one different?_

He could remember everything. The sounds of yelling and gunshots. Agent Williams getting shot and sliding behind car holding her arm trying to reload her weapon. Agent Richards getting shot in the chest and falling. The sound of the radio of the firefight on the other side of house and hearing Agent Recce had been hit.

Then his own weapon jamming and having to go his back up as he pulled Agent Richards under cover finding his vest did its job saving his life. Then one suspect ran out of ammo and came at him with a pipe forcing PJ into hand-to-hand combat.

PJ slid down the wall looking at his still blood stained hands and started to cry.

* * *

When PJ got home it was well after dark. Feebi tried to say up, but eventually fell asleep. Doug met him at the door thinking he look like a wreck. He was in an FBI T-Shirt and sweat pants. PJ gave Doug a hug and told him he needed a shower and headed in turning on the water.

Doug knew a few things were really wrong. First PJ had smelled like he already had taken a shower already. Second was PJ did not undress before heading into the bathroom to shower, something he had never done. After a few moments Doug opened the door to find PJ still fully clothed sitting under the shower water washing his hands.

 _"_ _Are you ok?"_ Doug asked as he knelt next to the shower.

PJ sort of nodded _"I will be as soon as I can get the rest of this blood of my hands"_

Doug stepped into the shower with PJ looking at his hands and seeing no blood on them. _"My god what happened?"_

PJ looked up with tear filled eyes. _"I killed a man today, I watched the life drain from his eyes and I can remember all of it._ _All I could think of was he will not take me from Feebi and you as I killed him."_

Doug's face was a mix of shock and horror. Not for what PJ had done, but what he must be going though right now. He just grabbed PJ and held him close trying not to cry himself.

* * *

The next morning Doug had Ms. Nussbaum take Feebi and took PJ strait to his therapist. After several hours she came out as PJ sat and looked out the window.

 _"_ _Well Mr. Pope, Agent...PJ is going to be ok, but it may take some time."_ said Ms. Chang.

 _"_ _How long?"_ Doug asked looking over at PJ.

 _"_ _It could be years."_ she continued. _"However I think his days as a field agent are over and personally a desk would drive him...well to use a mundane term...nuts."_

Doug sat down. _"Will he ever be the same?"_

 _"_ _Maybe, in time."_ she said as she sat next to Doug. _"With some professional help and a loving family he should basically recover quickly."_

Doug took PJ back home. The ride was slow and quiet as PJ just looked out the window. He seemed in a state of shock almost until they stopped at the grocery store. Doug drug PJ in to the freezer section and pointed at all the flavors.

 _"_ _So what should we get for Feebi dear?"_ Doug asked PJ.

PJ looked at the wall of flavors. _"She loves chocolate, in a waffle cone."_ as PJ spoke he seemed to more alive, but still sounded distant. _"With sprinkles, she loves sprinkles."_

Doug let out a light smile. _"So lets get a gallon of chocolate swirl, a pack of waffle cones and some sprinkles. Then when we get home we can all have some dear."_

PJ just nodded.

* * *

Those that were there sat around Doug and PJ's table eating their ice cream cones. Most of them knew something was wrong with PJ, but Doug told them he would tell them later. PJ sat with Feebi on his lap smiling watching her make a mess of herself. After they were done PJ said he was tired and went over to the chair quickly falling asleep with Feebi in his arms.

Everyone then went downstairs to Jason's apartment.

 _"_ _Is he going to be ok?"_ asked Marty with Taye constantly looking at the stairs.

 _"_ _In time, though he is done being an agent."_ Doug said with mixed emotions.

 _"_ _So what happened?"_ Jason asked.

 _"_ _Well you know that shootout yesterday?"_ everyone nodded having seen it on the news. _"Well PJ was in the middle of it and...killed one of the suspects."_

Taye turned he head quickly back to Doug. _"He shot someone?"_

Doug shook his head. _"He had to use his...knife."_

 _"_ _Oh my god!"_ said Marty as he sat down.

Doug nodded. _"It really shook him up._ _So bad his shrink says his FBI days are over."_

 _"_ _So what can we do to help?"_ Taye asked now holding Marty's hands in his.

 _"_ _Not much right now other than be family."_ said Doug. _"That is what the doctor said he needed most was his loved ones, along with his weekly visits to her."_

When Doug got back upstairs PJ was still asleep, but Feebi was up and holding onto her Papa.

 _"_ _What is wrong with Papa?"_ she asked

 _"_ _Your Papa had to...make a bad man go away and...he is sad he did."_ Doug paused for a moment. _"He just needs to rest for now."_

 _ **Dear Jason,**_

 _ **I don't know what to say. I did wish PJ had a less dangerous job, but not like this.**_

 _ **PJ slept all the way till this morning. I wish I could say that about myself. I called Kathy and told her what was going on and she told me to take few days off.**_

 _ **When Ken called to check in so I let him know. I will tell Arthur and John when they get back. Why ruin their fun.**_

 _ **Taye and Marty are real concerned and I know they will do everything they can.**_

 _ **Ms. Nussbaum is going to make baklava for tomorrow, it is one of PJ's favorites.**_

 _ **I know you told Becky, but I do not know what her reaction was, but the way you headed out of here I think she needed some comforting.**_

 _ **Feebi on the other hand is showing a brave face, but she know something bad happened to her Papa.**_

 _ **I have a feeling the three of us are going to be sleeping in the same bed for a while.**_

 _ **Love, Dad**_

John and Arthur came over as soon as they heard the news. Once there Doug headed upstairs with the two of them. Currently Jason and Becky had taken Feebi to her Daisy Scout meeting and PJ was sitting on the grass looking at the 'Llama beans' thinking about Feebi. Arthur looked out the window down at PJ before looking at Doug. _"So how long is he going to be like this?"_

Doug shook his head. _"I do not know, Dr._ _Chang does not know even, it is all up to him in a way."_

John took a deep breath. _"So now what?"_

 _"_ _I don't know."_ Doug said looking at the pictures Feebi had drawn of the two of them on the fridge not sure what he could do. _"His medical insurance is covering everything and his unemployment is covering everything right now...well most of it, he can afford his car or the bike."_

 _"_ _So you going to help him out on the side?"_ asked Arthur as he sat at the table.

John looked at Arthur and then Doug. _"Am I missing something here?"_

Arthur looked at John and then Doug almost with a 'Did I screw up look before Doug spoke up. _"Well, I should tell you._ _Let's just say that I am very well off thanks to Paulie."_

 _"_ _Just how well off?"_ asked John with a raised eyebrow.

Doug let out sheepish grin. "Enough to never work another day in my life."

Arthur just nodded. _"Yes he is."_

 _"_ _Then why are you still working."_ John asked looking at Doug.

 _"_ _To...well keep busy mostly, the rent pays for the house and my pay takes care of the rest._ _I feel guilty about spending his money...apparently like Paulie felt about spending his aunt's money."_ Doug said as he looked to the window.

John just shook his head with a laugh. _"You sound more and more like Paulie every day now."_


	16. A hand out of the darkness Summer 2009

**Series 2:** ** _Let the Healing Begin_**

 **Book 2**

 **Chapter One:** A hand out of the darkness [Summer 2009]

 **Music:**

 _ **Dear Jason,**_

 _ **I am starting to really worry about PJ. He seems to be doing ok, but he seems out of it. Not as bad as I was after Paulie's passing, but there is a lack of energy in him. He has not looked for any work, he got a really good severance package and between his medical insurance and unemployment money is not an issue.**_

 _ **Ken has been trying to motivate him, but PJ has even stopped his morning jog. John can not even get a rise out of him.**_

 _ **Everyone has been helping him whenever they can, but even Feebi can not seem to get him out of his funk.**_

 _ **I hope this ends soon, I miss them man I fell in love with.**_

 _ **Love, Dad**_

Becky leaned on the door frame and looked at PJ who was sitting just looking at a pile of photographs of all types and sizes. Some of them were what she guessed were Afghan civilians, but most were soldiers in uniform. As he sorted though them he would occasionally come across one, run his fingers over it and toss it in another pile. When he was done with the last one he picked up the one pile, pulled out the picture from the bottom and just looked at it. He reminded her of Doug when he lost Paulie.

Becky then moved as sat next to him. _"Who is that?"_ pointing at the picture on top that had a family resemblance knowing who it was.

 _"_ _My baby brother Steve."_ PJ said in a soft raspy voice.

 _"_ _Where is he now?"_ asked Becky, she knew, but figured this might get him to start talking.

 _"_ _Arlington National Cemetery."_ his voice cracked a little

Becky figured out what the pile was, but thought she should continue anyways.

 _"_ _He was a hansom fellow. What happened to him?"_ asking in a soft voice.

" _He was on a patrol looking to see if there were any insurgents in a small village. When they got there his patrol was ambushed. He was in the second HMMWV when the first one was caught by an IED. During the firefight they all moved into a nearby building for cover while air support showed up. My baby brother pulled three of his buddies into that building before heading out to get the fourth."_ PJ just stopped talking as tears fell on the photo.

Becky took the photo and wiped the tears off it. _"And then what happened?"_ It was Steve in his dress uniform from when her had made Staff Sargent. The smile reminder her of PJ when Feebi did something he was proud of. Behind him was the U.S. Flag and the Marine Corps flags. It was obviously staged, but it was a good picture.

PJ looked up and closed his eyes. _"He was hit by a sniper in the leg._ _He still managed to get the fourth buddy inside, but he bled out before reinforcements came._ _Steve was the greatest, he would give you the shirt off his back._ _He was my baby brother and he is gone now."_

Becky looked at him with a tear coming from her eyes as she put her hand on his leg. _"I am so sorry, I wish we all could have met him."_

PJ nodded. _"I know he would have loved all of you, but I was in Northern Afghanistan when I got the news about him._ _They sent me home so I could join the rest of my family for the funeral._ _My..."_ PJ paused for a moment to collect himself. _"My mother cried the whole time and my father just held her hand, I could see the tears in his eyes even as I carried my baby brother's coffin to his final resting place._ _When they gave my mother the flag I almost lost it myself."_

PJ got up and got a small box and bought it back sitting down next to Becky and then opening it. _"This is my brother's Silver Star he earned that day._ _He got it for being himself, for...saving lives._ _He did what a Marine does._ _When everyone ran from the gunfire, baby brother ran towards the gunfire."_

Becky gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

PJ just took a deep breath. _"When I was at the hospital the whole shoot out came back to me._ _How I saved Richards and Williams and then the funeral came back to me and how that might have been me._ _I saw little Feebi holding onto Doug's hand crying as my mother got a second flag._ _My dad trying to hold it together as I was then put in the ground next to my baby brother."_ PJ completely lost it as Becky pulled his head onto her shoulder letting him cry like a small child. _"I miss my baby brother so much."_

 _"_ _You are here and safe with you family."_ Becky softly said as he held onto him, reminding her of Jason when Paulie passed. _"A family that loves you very much."_

* * *

PJ sat at the table on the patio looking at everyone through red eyes. Everyone was there, even Gus and Dave.

 _"_ _I am so sorry for being like this, but I was scared._ _I have been scared since...it happened._ _First that I was never going to see Feebi or Doug ever again._ _Then what you guys would think for what I had done and now...now what am I going to do?"_ PJ spoke slowly his voice a little shaky as Feebi just held onto him sitting in his lap.

 _"_ _What do you mean now?"_ asked John.

 _"_ _For a living, my skill set is a little bit narrow in its scope._ _Not like jumps out of helicopters looks good on a job application._ _I guess I could go into security like all those at the Fuzzy Nuzzle or possibly a paramedic, but that would take me away from home for three to four days at a time."_ PJ said looking at everyone.

 _"_ _Don't worry about it dear."_ said Doug. _"I got some money put away so the three of us will always have a home."_ Arthur just looked at Doug with a smirk and a wink.

 _"_ _Well there is an opening at the gym."_ Said Gus. _"They are looking for fitness trainers and you seem to know how to do that real well."_

 _"_ _Well not recently."_ Ken chimed it and then looked at everyone around the patio. _"Hey I got a reputation as a wise-ass to keep up."_

 _"_ _A good word from us should get you in."_ said Dave.

PJ looked at everyone. "Thanks so much." _Then he looked at Ken with a forced grin. "5am rain or not...buddy"_

Ken stepped over and gave PJ a fist-bump. _"5am though I still am not going out in the snow buddy."_

Everyone laughed at the last part.

 _"_ _B.U. is also looking for a part time swim coach, Coach Simmons is retiring and his replacement is being bumped up to take his job."_ Jason chimed in. _"You should look into it, you would be a great swim coach."_

 _"_ _And there is also a need for life guards at the Y over the summer."_ suggested Becky.

A tear leaked from PJ's eye, this time it was from how everyone was giving to him. _"Thanks all of you, I don't know what to say."_

 _"_ _Well how about I say it for you."_ Doug said as he gave PJ a big deep kiss. _"and maybe later I will show some more appreciation dear."_

 _"_ _Daaaad!"_ Jason let out.

Doug looked a Jason with a smirk. _"Now have I told all of you about our weekend at the Pagoda?"_

 _"_ _That is it, I am out of here."_ as Jason got up and started to leave.

 _"_ _But I like it, it sound so romantic."_ said Becky as she followed Jason looking back and smirking at PJ giving him a small wave.

 _"_ _And it is."_ said Taye causing Marty to blush a little.

* * *

The next morning Ken and PJ did go back to their morning Jog and week later PJ was working at the gym. He found he liked it a lot. He got to meet people and help them work out. It was not long before he was running two classes, the first was a self defense class and the second was swimming classes. Feebi was happy to see more of he Papa as was Doug, who was real happy to have PJ back.

After checking with B.U. he found that with his military and FBI backgrounds he only needed a few classes to become an assistant swim coach. So PJ signed up for the fall semester.

In the end PJ ended up selling his car, but he kept his bike. Doug and him had to much fun on it and they had Doug's car to work with. Soon life was getting back to normal as they planned the fourth of July party.

When it all settled down PJ got a call late one morning that had him a little frazzled.

 _"_ _Doug, we need to talk..."_ PJ said after he hung up the phone.

 _"_ _What is it dear."_ Doug said pondering what to make for lunch.

 _"_ _That was my dad...him and mom are on there way here."_ PJ said as he sat at the table. _"They should be here by the 4th."_

 _"_ _Good I always want the two who created such a wonderful man for me to be with."_ Giving PJ a peck on the cheek. _"Is there a problem, I though you already came out to them."_

 _"_ _Yes I did, but...well mom is ok with it."_ PJ said almost in a monotone voice. _"Dad though is still...well he is a lot more conservative than mom."_

Doug looked at PJ. _"How bad can it be?"_

 _"_ _Well, he does not have an issue with me being gay."_ PJ said still looking strait ahead. _"Though he still thinks it is a poor choice."_

 _"_ _So what is his issue?"_ said Doug with a raised eyebrow.

 _"_ _Well it is that fact we are living in a different kind of sin in his eyes."_ continued PJ

 _"_ _What sin it that?"_ Doug asked

 _"_ _We are living in the sin of having sex out of wedlock."_ PJ said.

 _"_ _Oh my"_ said Doug _"That could be a problem."_

PJ nodded _"and the rest of us 'Sinners' in this house?"_

 _"_ _I repeat, oh my."_ said Doug.

 _ **Dear Jason,**_

 _ **Well first, I am so happy to have PJ back and doing something he really loves. I found out while he enjoyed working for the FBI, it was not the job he wanted.**_

 _ **I am also exited to have his parents over for the 4th of July party, though I have some concerns. While I know we are ok with living the way are, not married, his father is not. I have a feeling him and Carter are going to get along. It is the others in this house I fear for.**_

 _ **You and Becky should be ok, you are not both living under the same roof, but our other two couples.**_

 _ **I have no idea how Taye and Marty are going to handle it, but Ken and Micheal though. The two of them have fought hard to be a couple to now have an overbearing father figure telling them that they are living in 'sin' might set Ken off.**_

 _ **All Feebi seems to care about it she is going to meet her 'Grand-Pappy' and Grand-Mummy'.**_

 _ **I wonder what Paulie would do in this situation.**_

 _ **Love, Dad.**_

PJ and Marty were at the local Kosher meat market looking at what they were going to serve as Dakota had no luck on his fishing trip that year. As they looked over various cuts of beef Marty looked at PJ.

 _"_ _So I take it your dad is a real stickler on some things."_ said Marty with a half smile.

PJ just nodded. _"In somethings, he has gotten over his Anti-Gay stance, but I think that has to do with him having one of his kids come out."_

Marty let out a chuckle. _"Things like that seem to happen."_

 _"_ _So how did your parents take it?"_ PJ asked as he looked of some of the corned beef.

Marty's chuckled turned into a full belly laugh. _"I was totally freaked out about telling them and it all came out over one of those worse dinner ever, but we still laugh about nights."_

PJ just raised an eyebrow. _"I need details now."_

 _"_ _Well it turned out both my parents had figured it out long ago and even had a bet over whether or not I was gay or bi."_ Marty shook his head and calmed down a little. _"My dad was hoping for grand kids so my mom won."_

 _"_ _Well there is always adoption."_ said PJ with a smirk. _"That and moms always seem to win..."_

Marty chuckled again. _"Why should we adopt, we have Feebi and none of the financial responsibilities."_

PJ playfully punched Marty in the arm. _"And for that the next three times me and Doug go out it is your turn to watch her."_


	17. The In-Laws are Coming! Summer 2009

**Chapter Two:** The In-Laws are Coming! [Spring 2009]

 **Music:** Incense and Peppermint (Strawberry Alarm Clock)

 _ **Dear Jason,**_

 _ **Well today is the big day and we are going to have another long 4th of July. First there is the block party. The second is PJ's parents should be here before noon.**_

 _ **Everyone seems to be braced for it, I think. Taye just keeps saying his charm will wind them over. Ken just shrugs about the whole thing. I do think Ms. Nussbaum is planning something, but she always is, it seems.**_

 _ **You seem to be handing it well along with Becky.**_

 _ **PJ is going nuts, so much so that Marty had banned him from the grills. Feebi got up early so she could make Ez-Bake cakes for her Grand Parents.**_

 _ **Arthur has finally finished the portrait last week, but he still wont let us see it quite yet. John is just planning on just drinking lots of wine.**_

 _ **I just hope we survive long enough that I can write to you tomorrow, I know I wont get the chance tonight.**_

 _ **Love, Dad**_

The 4th of July party started like last year's. The only real changes were after the 'Balloon Apocalypses' of last year everyone wore more water balloon friendly apparel. Arthur brought out the color chalk early and lots of it this time. Marty and Jason started up the grills early to bake potatoes.

It was about 11:30 when the 65 VW Van pulled up to the entrance of Kinsey Circle. It was painted up like it just came out of the 60's complete with the flowers and peace symbols. As PJ stood there and looked at it, his mouth open, unable to speak Taye passed behind PJ with one of his _'They're heeeeere!'_ comments.

Stepping out of it were two older huskies. The man was dressed in khaki pants and a blue polo shirt, his short hair looking perfect. The female was in faded blue jeans and a tie-die-t-shirt, her hair was long and wavy only kept under control by the wild flowers woven into it.

Ken looked at them and sputtered _"Like wow man, now I know why you are so fucked up Buddy."_

PJ just looked at Ken. _"You will pay for that later...Buddy_ " and then went over to greet them.

Doug stepped out of the house at that time and just raised an eyebrow. John who was on his second glass of wine burst out in laughter causing PJ to give him a hard look. Arthur looked at the van and though he just had a flashback. Most everyone else just stopped and looked not sure what to make of two of them.

After talking to them for a moment PJ brought them over. _"Well these are my parents Richard and Mary Johnson."_

It only took a moment for Feebi to put two and two together and came running up yelling _"Grand-Pappy' and Grand-Mummy"_ giving them both a hug and then taking off for the house.

 _"_ _Is she always like that Phillip?"_ Richard asked.

PJ just watched her with a smirk. _"She can be when exited, I think she wants to give you both her gifts."_

 _"_ _Well she is just adorable."_ said Mary with a smile.

Taye nodded back. _"The cutest thing next to my Teddy Bear."_ The Johnson-Parents looked at Taye as he blew a kiss at Marty, who was still manning the grill.

Richard raised an eyebrow seeming a little uncomfortable. _"So I take it you are all open about...things around here."_

 _"_ _Hush Dick."_ Mary said poking Richard with her elbow. _"They all seem so nice."_

 _"_ _Yes we are."_ said Doug finally getting to the crowd and giving PJ a peck on the cheek.

Richard looked Doug over once. _"So you must be Douglas Pope, I have heard a lot about you recently."_

Doug nodded. _"You can just call me Doug or Douglas."_

 _"_ _Then it is nice to meet you...Douglas, for now call me Richard, I am not much for nicknames, right Phillip."_ Richard said a little gruffly.

 _"_ _Yes dad...I mean Father."_ PJ said almost sheepishly.

 _"_ _Stop that Dick, this is just an informal get together."_ she teased as she gave Richard a peck on the cheek herself. _"It looks like a fun gathering of different folk, just like Woodstock, but smaller and without all the drugs and nudity."_

Arthur let out a chuckle as he was looking over the van along with Jason. _"This brings me back."_ he said to Jason. _"A friend of mine in Net York had one of these."_

Jason nodded. " _Something like this does bring me back to when Paulie was around...mostly listening to his old albums."_

Arthur nodded with a grin. _"Funny how an old thing like this bring back memories of the good old days."_

John was standing there watching all of this only managing to just keep it in. He wanted say one thing, but decided on another approach. _"So can I get the both of you a glass of wine or a cold ale?"_

 _"_ _Before Noon!"_ Richard said.

 _"_ _Hush Dick, I would love a glass of wine and get him a drink so he will loosen up a little Phillip."_ Mary said taking Johns arm and heading off with him. _"Is it a good wine, you know we used to make our own?"_

Richard looked at the two of them leave and looked over at PJ and Doug. _"He is not going to try anything is he Phillip?"_

That was all that was needed, everyone broke out in loud laughter as Richard looked around wondering what the joke was. Arthur came over putting his arm around Richard's and Phillip's shoulder and telling him that John was his boyfriend and lover. Richard looked around at everyone for a moment.

 _"_ _So how do I tell the gays from the straits here?"_ Richard asked.

 _"_ _Well to be honest we loose track of from time to time ourselves, but only the strait ones would be caught in pink."_ Doug said to another round of laughing.

 _"_ _I am still working on figuring out that joke."_ said Phillip.

At that time Feebi came out with her giant basket of Ez-Bake-Cakes for her Grand-Pappy and Grand-Mummy. Mary did ask if they were organic and Doug said not really and she replied 'Good, most of that stuff taste like newspaper'.

It took a few Sam Addams to get Richard to loosen up, but once he did, he started to have fun. John, Arthur and Mary sat off to the side with Ms. Nussbaum drinking wine and watching everyone have fun. Feebi spent her time mostly with her Grand-Pappy in hand as Richard mingled.

Ken decided it was his job to make sure there was never an empty bottle in Richards hand. He thought at some point it would really pay off. Of course there were some awkward moments (mostly followed by laughter) like when Richard commented about he wished Phillip had found a nice girl like Gus and gotten married.

* * *

After the Balloon Apocalypses 2.0 PJ got into his Dress Uniform for dinner.

 _"_ _So Phillip where is your Silver Star?"_ Asked Richard looking at Phillip's uniform.

Everyone sort of froze and looked at Phillip as he stood there not what to say before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. _"In the case with Steve's...I never feel right wearing it, all I did was my job."_

 _"_ _Yes you did your job, saving lives."_ Said Mary. _"Just like Steven, you just both did it in different ways."_

 _"_ _You have a Silver Star!"_ Excitedly asked Charlie Allen.

Before Phillip could reply Richard spoke up. _"Saving the life of a Marine during a firefight."_ The look on his face was one of pride.

Phillip looked at his father for a moment and then at everyone as he took a calming breath. " _Yes I received one for that and later I may talk about it."_

There was a moment of silence before a few looked at Ken and Carter who usually make a wisecrack at this point, it was Ken who spoke up. _"This is some of the serous stuff I won't make fun, just like my buddy right here."_ Ken put his arm around Carter who was obviously uncomfortable but just nodded in agreement.

After that it was mostly small talk after that. Phillip did want to hear how everyone was doing and thought about calling his sister Nancy later after finding she was still single. As dinner winded down and Richard was well lit up so Ken made his move.

 _"_ _So Mary, what happened with Richard and why is he such a stick in the mud."_ Ken said to Mary with the smart ass smile of his.

Mary cut off Richard. _"Well Dick and I used to be quite the free spirits back in the 60's and 70's. We went everywhere in that flower powered bus over there. There were some great orgies, home made wine and drugs in the back of that old thing. I think we were arrested at every major event across this country, Chicago, New York, Washington D.C. and once Tom Sawyer's Island at Disneyland."_

Richard sat there looking embarrassed.

 _"_ _Well then it happened."_ She continued _"I got pregnant with Alice while protesting...something I forget what now, but we where in Seattle Washington. We were living out of the bus and we talked about it and decided that the hippie way was not the right way to raise a child in. So Dick took his Masters in Engineering and got a job at the Boeing Plant."_

 _Everyone looked at Richard for a moment to which he responded with "And she has a Masters in Physics, so don't judge."_

 _"_ _Yes Dick and me put both of those to work in the back of the old bus."_ she teased as PJ rolled his eyes.

Taye leaned over to Marty. _"Maybe you should have taken Engineering and Physics?"_

Mary let out a giggle and continued. _"So we became part of the establishment. A house in the suburbs, a mortgage and 2.5 kids soon became 7, we are Catholic after all. Well then Richard found himself at a Republican Fund raiser for President Reagan and was assimilated into the hive."_ She snickered and jabbed Richard in the ribs. _"We got more involved in the church and one thing lead to another. We even named the twins Nancy and Ronald."_

Ken made his big move. _"So why ok with gays, but not being ok with sex out of marriage?"_

Richard spoke up. _"Well...I still am a little bit of a free thinker despite what my loving Mary says at times. This is the 21st century and things are changing. I am just a little slow at it with some things. If two men or women can have the same love as a man or woman, that is great for them, but I still believe that marriage is a sacred institution. To have two people having sex out of marriage is still listed as a sin in the good book. It is just the way I feel. Now having said that, I really need joint right about now."_

Arthur and John looked at each other and chuckled.

 _ **Dear Jason,**_

 _ **Well that was a fun night last night, I think. I am glad I talked you and Becky into watching Feebi and yes that is what you are going to smell when you come up.**_

 _ **Richard, Mary, Ken, Micheal, Arthur, John, PJ and myself spent half the night up here getting stoned off our asses and talking about all sorts of things. Some of which I don't remember and some I wish I could forget.**_

 _ **The whole marriage thing came up again. So I told him about how Paulie passed only a few months before it would have been legal for us to marry. That and how PJ felt about Fuzzy (they had real no idea). We told them why we were never going to marry was because we felt if would be unfair to our old loved ones.**_

 _ **Richard respected that and wished us the best of luck. He did want to know about the rest of you and why they are not married. That is when Mary told him to hush and how they only got married because it would look better on the job application.**_

 _ **I should tell you something about PJ, he gets silly when he is stoned. At one point he was sitting there trying to figure out how to get Mr. Floppy to talk to him. Now that was not that out of place, but the Mr. Floppy he was talking to was in a photo.**_

 _ **I did wonder why Richard and Mary were still together after all of these year, but I think the whole neighborhood heard them early this morning inside that van.**_

 _ **PJ is now back in bed. Apparently he staggered down the stairs to see if Ken wanted to go for a Jog and meet up with Ken coming up here to do the same. They just looked at each other, gave our zombie like moans and turned around and both went back to bed.**_

 _ **I like that idea and am going back to bed, you can make Feebi her pancakes.**_

 _ **Love, dad.**_

Micheal looked at Ken as they laid together on the couch wondering what he was thinking about before poking him in the chest. _"You have been quiet, what is on your mind?"_

Ken rolled onto his back looking up at the dark ceiling. _"Lots of things...so what do you think of PJ's parents?"_

 _"They are a nice couple, one of those opposite attract types now apparently."_ Said Micheal as he climbed on top of Ken. _"Why do you ask?"_

 _"I don't know...it is to early to tell, things are still rolling around in my head."_ Ken said as he put his arms around Micheal.

 _"Well don't over think things to much, you know that is not your strong suit."_ Micheal said with a smirk as he reached under the pillow. _"Besides, we still have one of PJ's old sets of handcuffs..." **(Click)**_


	18. The Mystical Mystery Machine Summer 200

**Chapter Three:** The Mystical Mystery Machine [Summer 2009]

 **Music:** Running Down a Dream (Top Petty)

 _ **Dear Jason,**_

 _ **The Johnson's are going home tonight. What a couple of weeks it has been. Though I think Carter is going to miss Richard the most. Mary has been wonderful to have around. Her and Ms. Nussbaum had the greatest time showing Feebi how to cook all sorts of things and some sewing. Both the Johnson's have just been spoiling her rotten, as Mary put it, 'It is her job to spoil Grandchildren' and Ms. Nussbaum supports her 100%.**_

 _ **Arthur gave them the painting and I think it is one of his better works. They both loved it and are going to have it shipped back home. It seems they are planning on traveling light. After finding out that PJ had to sell his car they gave him the VW Van.**_

 _ **The expression on his face was of pure joy as he hugged them and is dropping them off tonight. I am going to have it detailed before I get in it.**_

 _ **John, Mary and Richard have hit it off big time. Part of this I am sure is, well...organic in nature.**_

 _ **Taye and Marty have an uneasy truce with Richard.. Richard may have no issues with gays, but Taye is just a little to loud for him so to speak.**_

 _ **Ken spent some time one night after a few...ok a lot of beers talking to each other and Ken seems to be thinking about something.**_

 _ **PJ and me are still laughing over Richard thinking Gus would have been a good girlfriend/wife for PJ.**_

 _ **Love, Dad**_

* * *

Doug watched the VW Van as the detail was being finished. He was forced to drive it as PJ had to work in the morning and the Gym was not near the detail shop, but his was. He felt he would never be clean again knowing only half the things that had gone on in it. The Johnson's had had it rebuilt...mostly. There were still pennies glued into the ashtray by decades old soda and ashes.

As he drove it back to Kinsey Circle he got a variety of responses from thumbs up to 'Get A Job You Hippie!'. Though it was kind of fun to drive though. It was so different from his BMW. No power anything, the radio only got AM stations and then only if it wanted to. The sounds it made, it sounded like a little kids toy and shook the whole thing when it was idling.

He made a stop at Triangle Books just to say high to John and Arthur. Arthur loved the old bus, it was a work of art to him and had even inspired him to work on a new painting.

John on the other hand was still not sure about it. It was cool and all, but there was something about it that was just not right. Though the sight of Doug in it with his suit on did make him chuckle.

 _"_ _You are such a sellout, Man."_ John said as Doug walked in.

 _"_ _Just shut up."_ Doug was not amused at John's comment in any way.

 _"_ _Hey I can't wait to go camping it that."_ said Arthur coming in the side door and looking at it though window like a kid at a candy shop.

 _"_ _Camping in that thing?"_ Doug said gesturing at VW Van sitting out front. _"You have got to be kidding me."_

 _"_ _It is perfect for camping, good gas mileage, it holds tons of stuff and that is what it was basically made for."_ Arthur said still looking out the window at the well aged hippie-mobile.

 _"_ _And we can all become one with nature, Man"_ John chimed in.

Doug shook his head. _"Just came in to say hi and see if that book Ken ordered came in or not."_

John pulled the book out from under the counter. _"Here it is..."_

 _"_ _Something wrong?"_ asked Doug.

 _"_ _No, it is just not one of his normal books, though the guy on the cover is sexy."_ John said _"Man"_

 _"_ _Let me see."_ both Arthur and Doug said heading up to the counter.

John put the book on the counter. _"See for yourself, Man."_

They both looked at the book, well more of a catalog for Men's dress suits and tuxedos.

 _"_ _Maybe he is in it?"_ Arthur said with a raised eyebrow.

Doug replied _"If he was we all would have heard about it for weeks now."_

 _"_ _Well it's paid for so go ahead and take it."_ John said as he took care of the final sale. _"You Hippie"_

 _"_ _He could be looking at improving his image."_ Arthur mused.

* * *

Doug, PJ, Feebi and the Johnson's had all gotten into the van to head to the airport. PJ had insisted on driving which was fine with Doug, he did not see the wonder of it all, but he knew what PJ saw in it.

The drive was uneventful as they parked in short term parking and headed into the terminal. After saying their goodbye's they headed back to the parking lot.

 _"_ _Well at least it will be easy to find the love bus..love."_ PJ joked trying to hide the sadness of his parents leaving.

 _"_ _But why would you want to dear?"_ said Doug only half joking.

 _"_ _What is wrong with the Mystery Machine."_ PJ said.

 _"_ _Well neither of us are aging hippies."_ Doug said finally getting to the point.

 _"_ _If the paint job is an issue dad said we can repaint it."_ PJ said letting out a chuckle. _"We could let Arthur paint it."_

 _"_ _Great, a VW Van covered in nude men, that is what the neighborhood needs."_ Doug said rolling his eyes.

 _"_ _We could have it painted peach."_ chuckled PJ finally starting to get it.

 _"_ _Well at least it would not be tacky."_ Doug giggled out.

 _"_ _How about like your ducky tie?"_ said Feebi. _"and with Bunnies."_

 _"_ _That is a good look, blue covered in cute baby bunnies duckies."_ Doug chuckled as they reached the Van.

 _"_ _I say we talk to Arthur, between him and Feebi we could end up with something good."_ PJ said as they all got in and headed home.

* * *

A few days later while PJ and Ken were out jogging Ken seemed distracted. PJ did not think much about until Ken almost ran in front of a car.

 _"_ _So what is up with you Buddy?"_ PJ finally asked.

 _"_ _I have been thinking a lot about something since I met your father...Buddy_ " Ken said.

 _"_ _Is this something you want to stop and talk about or you want to keep going?"_ Asked PJ.

Ken started jogging again. _"We could do this in the move."_

 _"_ _Well what did my dad do that got you thinking about."_ PJ said catching up.

" _His whole marriage thing mostly."_ let out Ken.

 _"_ _What about it?"_ PJ glanced at Ken

 _"_ _Well...if you had the chance would you have married Fuzzy at some point?"_ Ken asked knowing it might be a touchy subject.

It was few houses before PJ replied. _"I think so, partially because of my dad, but mostly how I felt about him..."_ PJ came to a stop all of a sudden. _"Are you thinking about you and Micheal getting hitched?"_

Ken stopped and turned around still running in place. _"Well maybe, I don't know yet, I have not even talked to Micheal about it?"_

PJ smiled and then started jogging again. _"Are you sure?"_

 _"_ _No, but I was not sure about us moving in together and that was close to 5 years ago."_ Ken said letting out a big smile.

 _"_ _Well you will make a lovely bride, we can have Gus as your maid of honor."_ PJ joked.

Ken smacked PJ in the chest with the back of his hand. _"I think she would make a better best man."_ Ken said letting out a chuckle. _"After all she is the most manly than most of us."_

PJ smacked Ken back the same way. _"I take it this a secret for right now?"_

Ken just nodded as they turned up Kinsey Circle.

* * *

 _"_ _You want to repaint that wonderful piece of art?"_ questioned Arthur looking at the VW Van.

 _"_ _No we want 'You' to repaint it."_ Said PJ. _"I wanted it painted up like the Mystery Machine, but Doug vetoed it."_

 _"_ _Awww, that would have been cool."_ Arthur said letting out a disappointed whine.

 _"_ _And Feebi wants in on it too."_ PJ said with a smirk.

 _"_ _Well I can see what...we can come up with."_ Arthur said looking at the VW Van.

 _"_ _If I had my way I would give you complete artistic freedom, but Doug wants it...not so...loud."_ said PJ sounded put out.

 _"_ _Well Doug can be a spoilsport sometimes."_ said Arthur as he let his mind wander. _"I should paint it pink for that."_

 _"_ _Peach, because pink is tacky."_ Said PJ

 _"_ _Yes pink is tacky."_ Arthur said nodding his head.

 _"_ _I think I finally got it."_ PJ said letting out a chuckle.

 _"_ _I might have an idea, I just need it stripped."_ said Arthur. As he pulled out a pad and started sketching.

 _ **Dear Jason,**_

 _ **Well Arthur and Feebi are collaborating on the repainting the Van, this should be good. The van goes in the second week of September to have all of it's old paint stripped. He is getting a good deal by letting the B.U. automotive class do it.**_

 _ **Ken is worked up about something, but I have no clue what and when I asked PJ about it he just smiled and said it was top secret.**_

 _ **PJ told me he called and talked to his sister Nancy. She might be coming out for a visit over Christmas. Something about this was something that they needed to talk about face to face.**_

 _ **As for you, I hope things change and Becky's parents become more comfortable with her moving in. I kind of like the idea now more than ever.**_

 _ **Love, Dad**_

Everyone seemed to be busy as PJ had to go and finish up more paperwork for the Fall semester so he dropped Feebi off with John and Arthur to watch her for a few hours. Not that this was the fist time and as much as John grumbled about it everyone saw right through him and new he loved it.

Feebi was happily coloring and drawing on one of the benches enjoying the sun that was coming through the window as John sat behind the counter reading a book himself. Arthur was over at the wine shop getting a bottle of wine for him and John for and a bottle sparkling apple cider for Feebi to go along with lunch, mostly some fresh bread, cheese and fruit.

Passing by the storefront was a pair of middle aged women who did not normally visit this part of town, but today were here to check out a few of the antique stores. As they passed Triangle Books one noticed it was a 'Gay' Book Store and there was a little girl in the window.

 _"_ _Sir I must have a word with you!"_ said the larger of the two women as she half burst into the store and quickly moved up to the counter.

John looked up from his book placing a dollar bill in it as a bookmark. _"Yes Ma'am, how can I help you today?"_

 _"_ _What kind of establishment are you running here?"_ said the other one.

John blinked a few times as he shifted his glasses to the top of his head. _"A book store..."_

 _"_ _Yes I see that."_ said the first one. _"Yet you have some little girl in this store of sodomy._

Blinking one more time he took a deep breath seeing what this was all about. _"Well first of all..."_ He suddenly could not help himself. " _There is where you have it wrong, Stephan's Store of Sodomy is across town, but if you wish I do have a number of books on the subject if you are interested?"_ Both of the women stood there in shock for a moment as John continued. _"Though the two of you look like you need the books on how to please your female lovers, those are in row three."_

Recovering the first lady spoke. _"I mean why are you letting that little girl be corrupted by all of these books of sin?"_

 _"_ _Oh her, she is not my mine."_ John said faking innocents.

 _"_ _Then who is the father of that poor child?"_ said the second one.

John was starting to have fun now. _"Well to be honest I never met her mother or father."_

It took a few moments for what was said and come to her own conclusions. _"So...what...why is she here then...or should we be calling social services?"_

 _"_ _No I don't think that will be necessary."_ John said half expecting one of them to have Social Services on speed dial. _"Here Papa dropped her off while he went to take care of paperwork at Boston Diversity."_

 _"_ _But you said you never met her father?"_ The second one asked confused as Arthur walked in hold two 'wine bottles and three paper bags.

 _"_ _I never have met her natural parents, but her adopted Papa yes..."_ Seeing Arthur enter a giant grin came on his face. _"Hey Arthur, you got the good stuff right."_

Arthur not sure what was going on, but played along. _"Yes the good stuff, Boyaca, strait from Columbia and I got a bottle for us and one for her."_ As both ladies looked on with shock Arthur headed over handing Feebi her bottle and one of the paper bags before heading over to John and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

When it looked like one of the two was about to pass out John shook his head and decided to come clean with the two of them. _"Look you seem like two normally nice but morally superior feeling young ladies. I was just having a little fun messing with you two. Why was I messing with you, you came barging into my shop claiming the moral high ground without getting any facts. Feebi over there is the adapted daughter of the partner of one of my closest friend, who both happen to be gay. She is probably the most sane person I know other than maybe my gay friend's son's girlfriend. Boyaca is a Colombian Cheese, the one bottle is some sort of wine, not sure what and a bottle of sparkling apple cider. I do not sell any pornography, mostly books to help people deal with what life has thrown at them...now like I said is there anything I can help you find?"_

When John and Feebi showed up Arthur put out some of the fresh backed walnut raisin bread. _"_ _So what was that about, if I have to guess."_

 _"_ _Just some moral uptight ladies who were upset that there was a minor in the store."_ John said as Feebi just shrugged having seen this before.

 _"_ _So how did it turn out?"_ asked Arthur.

 _"_ _They were so embarrassed I sold them both a Firemen of Boston Calendar."_ John said with a chuckle.


	19. School Days Autumn 2009

**Circles Fan Fiction**

 **Douglas and PJ**

 **Book 03: The New Girl In Town**

 **Series 2**

 **Chapter One:** School Days [Autumn 2009]

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _I am so glad summer is over. It did not end up turmoil, but a lot of things have changed._**

 ** _Feebi is in the 1st Grade now and finally making some new friends. She is happy that her Papa is home more often._**

 ** _PJ started his first classes and seems to be doing ok with them, he is not an 'A' student, but he should pass. He only has classes 3 days a week and is working 3 days at the gym. This means we don't seem Monday though Saturday, but there are no more 18 hour days._**

 ** _Taye is doing a new project for Marty's company. Marty put together a little presentation for a game he came up with after hearing all of PJ's stories. He calls it Rescue Choppers, but that is only a working title for the full game. It is a First Person Shooter where you go out on Rescue Missions and then try to save the wounded lives using a Surgical Game as the second part. He wants to have each mission in real time. Taye is getting to play Para-Rescue-Man Steve. He named him Steve after PJ's little brother._**

 ** _Ken is still up to something, but I don't know what. He has started to disappear one night a week. Micheal seems to only be a little worried, as he put it 'After he comes back from his mysterious trips all he wants to is make love, not sex, but make love'. I am just quoting the man._**

 ** _I have also enjoyed watching you get exited about going back to school. I know you are working on something, but are not ready to tell me about it. You told me you needed to see how much was left of the trust fund when you finished to make your next move. I hope it works out for you._**

 ** _Love, Dad_**

PJ came home after his classes and just flopped in the big comfy chair only to be joined by Feebi a moment later.

 _"_ _Look what I made in class today!"_ she excitedly held up a picture Doug and him holding hands along with a hand full of other pictures she drew.

PJ looked at it with a smile, her artwork had gotten much better since she had been drawing with Arthur. _"And so what did the teacher think of it?"_

 _"_ _She liked it a lot then asked if you both were going to come to the Parent Teacher Night."_ said the exited Feebi.

 _"_ _Well I plan on it."_ looking towards the kitchen. _"And what about you love, you going to be able to come?"_

Doug poked his head in. _"I am planning the bribes as we speak, they did say to bring a snack dear."_

 _"_ _Brownies!"_ Feebi excitedly said with big eyes

 _"_ _Of course Feebi darling and some extras for just us."_ said Doug as he went back to making dinner.

 _"_ _So what is tonight's feast love?"_ PJ asked as he looked at the rest of Feebi's drawings.

 _"_ _Linguine in a chicken and basil sauce dear."_ Doug said stirring and adjust the heat.

 _"_ _You know it is a good thing I jog every morning otherwise I would get fat around you love."_ PJ teased.

 _"_ _Well that is part of the master plan dear."_ Doug teased back as he readjusted the heat. _"To keep you fed and happy so you will stay around."_

Both of them laughed for a moment.

 _"_ _Now we still half an hour and someone needs to do their homework or no play time dear."_ Doug said with a snicker.

 _"_ _Yes my love."_ PJ moved Feebi to the couch and then headed to the desk to work on his laptop.

Feebi seeing Papa at his homework just turned on the DVR to watch her favorite TV show Sunshine Forest Friends with Ranger Bob.

A half hour later Doug came out of the kitchen. _"Dinner is_ _ready and on the table!"_

 _"_ _I will just have it here, I still have some work to do for this English course."_ PJ grumbled under his breath. " _I speak three languages fluently, but they make me take a basic English course."_

 _"_ _No you don't young man, you eat at the table."_ Doug said taking PJ's ear and dragging him to the table.

 _"_ _Yes mother."_ PJ said as he was pulled to the table.

PJ looked at the school building. He felt like his old teacher's were still judging him. He was never a great student, but he was never a bad one. This was the first time he was in a suit since he had to leave the FBI, but Doug made him wear it and a real tie. Doug looked good in his suit and his baby ducky tie, Feebi had insisted on it.

Once inside they found Feebi's class and went inside. Doug put the plate of brownies on the table and started to mingle a little. PJ recognized some of them from the neighborhood and his morning jogs. On the blackboard the teacher had written her name, Miss Caroline. She was a very young and very pretty collie in a dress shirt and skirt.

 _"_ _Ok everyone settle down."_ Miss Caroline spoke up. _"First everyone just call me Linda, most of us should be adults."_

Doug raised and eyebrow as PJ leaned over. _"Isn't that your ex-girlfriend's name?"_

Doug just nodded.

 _"_ _This is just a formality, no one here is in trouble...yet, it is just something the school does every few months. Now this is just the 1_ _st_ _grade so nothing much is expected of any of the students, but they are all doing good and some others even better. Now if there are any questions, now is a good time."_ Linda said like she was teaching class.

There were some of the normal questions about what was being taught if there was anything they could do. Linda told everyone that she would like each child's parent or parents come and help with special projects and field trips. She was looking for suggestions for field trips to which Doug elbowed PJ in the ribs.

PJ looked at Doug. _"What?"_ he quietly asked Doug. _"I was behaving myself."_

Doug looked at PJ. _"This is one of those times not to behave."_

PJ raised his hand. _"Miss Caroline I might have some ideas and contacts."_

 _"_ _Call me Linda and yes?"_ Linda said.

 _"_ _Well, I have it in good with the Coast Guard and the FBI"_ PJ said not sure that the others would think.

Linda seemed exited. _"Do you think you can arrange something with either of them?"_

 _"_ _I'm sure can."_ PJ said with more confidence. _"They would love to do something like that."_

There were a few other suggestions thrown out and then Linda went to see each parent(s) individually. The rest sort of mingled and most of the conversations ended up being about the brownies. Then it was Doug and PJ's turn.

 _"_ _So you must be Mr. Johnson and Mr. Pope."_ Linda cocked her head for a moment as she looked at a 3'x5' card. _"Do you mind if I call you Phillip?"_

 _"_ _I like PJ myself."_ PJ said wondering what was up.

 _"_ _Well PJ you should be proud of your little girl. She is well behaved and very bright. What happened to her parents?" Linda asked_

PJ took a breath _"They past away when she was 3 and I ended up in custody of her."_

 _"_ _And you Mr. Pope how do you fit into this?" asked Linda_

 _"_ _Call me Doug and well, me and PJ are a couple."_ Doug was not sure how Linda was going to take it.

 _"_ _That is wonderful!"_ Linda said with a big smile. _"I am part of the LGBT community myself."_

Both PJ and Doug relaxed a lot.

 _"_ _That is good to hear."_ Doug said

 _"_ _To be honest you are the first gay couple I have got to meet since I moved here last month from LA."_ said Linda

 _"_ _Well I have only been here a couple of years ago myself, but I got lucky and found Doug my first week."_ said PJ his arm around Doug.

 _"_ _Oh that is so sweet, we should get together some time?"_ Linda suggested.

 _"_ _I am sure we can arrange it"_ Said Doug.

 _"_ _Good, well I sent my personal contact information home with Feebi the first day."_ Linda seemed to be almost bouncing she was so excited.

On the way home PJ looked at Doug. _"She is the energetic type"_

Doug nodded in agreement. _"She needs that level to keep up with those kids."_

 _"_ _She is something else from what I saw. She had a Masters in Theoretical Mathematics on the wall from UCLA. And yet she chose to be teaching Kindergarten."_ PJ said.

 _"_ _A Masters from UCLA?"_ Doug looked at PJ for a moment.

 _"_ _Remember I was a trained Investigator."_ PJ chuckled.

 _ **Dear Jason,**_

 _ **We met Feebi's teacher tonight. A good looking young and smart lady, who happens to be in the LGBT community as she put it. We might have her over, she is new to the area and has not made many friends yet. So yes I am picking up another stray, but the has her own place so she is not going to be moving in unless after meeting her Becky throws you out for her.**_

 _ **PJ and her did some talking and is planning on having a chat with the Coast Guard and FBI arrange field trips or go to the school at some point. I do not have an issue with this and the kids will love it.**_

 _ **Though we need to talk.**_

 _ **Love, Dad.**_

 _"_ _Jason?"_ Doug half asked Jason when he went down to see him the next morning.

 _"_ _Yes, what's up?"_ replied Jason.

 _"_ _Well we met Feebi's new teacher last night and..."_ Doug paused for a moment.

 _"_ _Something wrong dad?"_ Jason asked

Doug looked at his son running his hand along his neck. _"Well her name is Linda and I did not know if that would bother you."_

Jason looked at his father. " _No not really, I know lots of different Linda's."_

Doug let our a sigh. _"Good, become she is coming over for dinner in a few days."_

 _"_ _Are you ok dad?"_ Jason said with a chuckle. _"You are inviting a girl over for dinner?"_

Doug looked at Jason. _"Linda is just new in town and she wanted to meet some others like her."_

Jason raised an eyebrow. _"Like her...how?"_

" _She is gay so she should fit in nicely."_ Doug looked at Jason with a slight grin. _"Invite Becky so she can have some eye-candy."_

Jason gave his father with a hard look. _"Dad you better not be trying to set her up."_

Doug pointed at himself with an innocent look. _"Would I do something like that?"_

 _"_ _Yes!"_ Then a smile crept across his face. _"But I know you would not do that to Becky and me."_

 _"_ _Yes you are right."_ Doug said as he gave Jason a hug. _"I would never do something like that to Becky."_

 _"_ _You meant Becky and me right?"_ Jason asked.

 _"_ _Yes of course Becky and you."_ Doug snickered. _"How could I have made that mistake?"_

 _"_ _Because you like messing with me."_ Jason said giving his father a tight hug.

(Note: I added Linda mostly to add a few female characters to the Story, something the original was lacking.)


	20. Ever Changing Flowers Autumn 2009

**Chapter** **Two:** Ever Changing Flowers [Autumn 2009]

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _Today is the day I dread, the Van comes back. Arthur told me I will love it, but the smile he is giving me makes me wonder. Feebi is exited to as apparently she is what inspired the paint job. Maybe I should have let PJ paint it up like the Mystery Machine._**

 ** _Ken also got a small mysterious package delivered. He quickly took it down into his apartment and hid it away. All we could get was wait till Halloween, this costume must be a doozy._**

 ** _Linda will be stopping by for dinner in a couple of days so I am going to make something special. She heard about the gym and is thinking of joining. She said she missed playing volley-ball at the beach, skating and surfing._**

 ** _Love, Dad_**

Doug looked at the VW Van as it pulled up in utter confusion at its appearance. It was just black and not a shiny black, a dull flat black. The top half was peach though.

 _"_ _What…?"_ was all Doug could get out.

Taye and Marty looked at it and each other repeatedly.

 _"_ _Is it not wonderful."_ said Arthur pointing at it with both hands and a giant smile.

PJ just raised an eyebrow. _"So you painted it peach and black?"_

 _"_ _Yes sir."_ Arthur said looking proud of himself. _"We even put in a new radio."_

 _"_ _Well at least one good thing came out of it."_ said Jason said scratching his head.

 _"_ _You just painted it peach and black."_ PJ repeated.

John had just stood there being quiet mostly. _"Just wait for it."_ he said with his arms crossed.

 _"_ _For what?"_ Doug finally was able to talk.

 _"_ _I does something now?"_ said Ken.

 _"_ _Watch."_ Arthur went over and turned the radio on to the theme of 2001 a space Odyssey.

Feebi came out in an old type artist outfit and ran up to the van pulling out some colored chalk and started to draw flowers on it.

Everyone (but John) just looked at the Van and then Feebi and then Arthur.

 _"_ _What are we missing?"_ Taye finally said.

"Nothing." Arthur said as he walked back to the group. _"It is a rolling blackboard."_

 _"_ _What!?"_ said PJ.

 _"_ _Well we were tying to come up with something and nothing seemed right, they were all good, but just not right."_ Arthur got animated as he talked. " _Then Feebi said why don't we make it so we can keep changing it. Then I remembered reading about how some schools to save money were just painting on their chalkboards. A few calls later and I got 50 gallons of the stuff. We may have to repaint it every so often, but we have plenty of left over paint."_

After blinking a few times PJ was finally able to put some words together. _"So you painted over all of the flowers so you can now...just draw flowers on it?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_ said John coldly.

Arthur stuck his tongue out at John. _"Philistine."_

 _"_ _Well at least it washes of easy."_ said PJ watching Feebi happily draw on his old bus.

 _"_ _And we can still see it easy in a parking lot."_ said Doug still not sure about it.

 _"_ _I think it is neat."_ Jason said. _"Can we borrow it for a school project?"_

 _"_ _Yes it would be perfect."_ said Becky.

 _"_ _I need a beer."_ PJ said as he walked back to the house not sure about the whole thing.

 _"_ _You know a beer sounds good, I'll join you Buddy."_ Ken said as he followed PJ.

The rest just watched Feebi draw her flowers.

Jason and Becky grabbed some of the chalk and joined her to see how well it worked adding some bunnies and duckies to the flowers.

 _"_ _What did I tell you John, another masterpiece."_ boasted Arthur proudly.

 _"_ _I need a beer now."_ John said as he headed in to join JP and Ken.

Linda showed up early for the big dinner. She wanted to meet everyone who was part of the family. When Jason opened the door he saw her in her blue jeans and tight shirt causing him to blink some. _"You must be Jason, I am Miss Caroline, but feel free to call me Linda."_

Jason just nodded as Becky came up poking Jason. _"Hi you must be Linda, you will have to excuse him, he is the only strait guy here, my name is Becky and he is mine."_ Becky said as she put her arms around Jason and kissed his neck.

 _"_ _Well nice to meet you Becky and to bad you are taken."_ Linda said as she smiled.

 _"_ _Hi I'm Jason."_ he finally managed to get out.

 _"_ _Boys."_ both Becky and Linda let out with a giggle.

Once upstairs introductions were made and everyone sat down around the two tables that had to be set up. Everyone chatted a little before PJ finally asked why did she came to live here.

 _"_ _Well it started when I was at UCLA, I was part of accelerated program. My passion was theoretical mathematics and that is what I did for most of my time. I took a minor in education just in case. Things were great until my senior year. I met this exchange student from South Africa, Sheena and well we hit it off big time."_

 _"_ _That explains your Masters"_ Said PJ

Linda nodded and continued. _"Well one night after a late night of study we found ourselves falling for each other. I had always like girls more than guys, but never though about it much before. Soon we were...a couple and went and did everything together. We even managed to make some arrangements to get the same dorm room, though we only used the one bed."_

 _"_ _I wonder how things like that could happen?"_ Marty said looking at Taye who was now looking at the ceiling.

 _"_ _Well then came time for my graduation."_ Linda continued _"She was a year behind me so I was forced to leave her behind. I spent the next year trying to get a job, but they would take one look at me and only want me for office decoration. When I went back to be with Sheena her visa expired and she had to return home."_

 _"_ _Sorry to hear that."_ said Arthur.

 _"_ _I was crushed for some time, but I pushed on. I got a job as a secretary to make ends meet while I kept looking for the job I wanted, but could find nothing. Then one day I volunteered to watch the in office daycare while the normal caregiver was on maternity leave. I found I loved working with the kids. So I must have sent out hundreds of resumes around the country. I thought I was never going to find a place and then this little school asked me to come work for them and now I am having a wonderful meal with a bunch of hansom and cute guys who have no interest it me at all._ " she finished up with a giggle and a smile.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before John looked at Ken with a raised eyebrow. _"What no wisecrack or anything from you."_

 _"_ _Sorry distracted in thoughts."_ Ken said _"So are all the guys in LA hot?"_

Everyone looked at Ken for a moment.

 _"_ _Sorry I have a lot on my mind."_ Ken apologized.

 _"_ _Well not all of them, but enough."_ Linda said with a smile.

 _"_ _So I take it you like working at the school?"_ asked Doug.

With her big smile " _I love it, right now I would not want to do anything else."_ Then got a serous look on her face. _"I did have another reason for wanting to get together with all of you."_

 _"_ _What is that?"_ Doug asked.

 _"_ _Well, I don't have the feel of the local LGBT community yet and was wondering how it is out here. Back in LA for the most part no-one cared one way or another."_ said Linda

 _"_ _There are some bad apples, but for the most part mostly the same as LA I guess."_ answered Doug sort of taking his head of the household position. _"We were the first to pass the same sex marriage law."_

 _"_ _So are any of you married?"_ she asked.

 _"_ _No!"_ quickly answered Ken

 _"_ _Sorry I was just curious."_ she said a smile returning to her face.

The rest of the meal was once again small talk. Her telling of growing up near the beach making Ken joke about how is will be gone in the morning and on his way to sunny and warm LA.

Then PJ and Ken talking to her about the gym. She did let out a disappointed whine at hearing about Gus and how she was in a commitment relationship. At the end of the night she hugged everyone before heading back to her place.

The whole time Feebi had quietly just been eating her dinner.

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _Dinner was fun and we made a new friend I think. I like Linda a lot and I think everyone else does. Becky seems to like her and does not see as competition, and they look like they are going to be good friends._**

 ** _PJ had a talk to Feebi about why she was so quiet. She thought she was in some sort of trouble. PJ assured her that she had just come over for dinner and that she might be coming over more often. She liked that idea, she told PJ that she really likes her._**

 ** _Arthur and John had a genuine like for her. John gave her one of his cards for the bookstore and she said she was going to go there as soon as she could._**

 ** _Ken on the other hand is not himself. I asked him about it again and he said he had a lot on his mind, but come November it will all be cleared up one way or another._**

 ** _Taye can't wait to talk to Ms. Nussbaum in a couple of days to see if Carter went nuts over a pretty girl coming over to visit us. Now I can't wait either._**

 ** _Love, dad._**


	21. The Question is Proposed Autumn 2009

**Chapter** **Three:** The Question is Proposed [Autumn 2009]

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _It is Halloween once more. Feebi is planing on going as Grand-Mummy. Taye had fun taking her to the thrift stores getting it together. PJ did not want to dress up as his father so he is just going to just wear something bright._**

 ** _As usual my plan is to hang here with Arthur and John watching bad movies and handing out the candy._**

 ** _The rest of the family is heading to the Paradise as is tradition._**

 ** _I am guessing what is up with Ken has something to do with tonight._**

 ** _I hope you all have safe fun tonight._**

 ** _Love, Dad_**

Marty was the first to gather on the ground floor. He this time he had put together a Silent Bob costume complete with a fake cigarette in one of his hands.

Ken was dressed as a Southern Gentleman complete with a the mustache and corn-cob pipe. Micheal was dressed as the 4th Doctor.

Jason and Becky went for Anthony and Cleopatra and for once were going with everyone else.

Then Taye made his entrance dressed as 'Zorro the Gay Blade' from the movie. The whole outfit was in peach.

The last one to show was Linda who was dressed as Zena. After she got her hug from everyone they went out to the VW Van as it could hold all of them. The whole of 6 Kinsey Circle had colored it in Jack-O-Lanterns, bats and other Halloween themed drawings.

As they left with Jason at the wheel PJ and Feebi made their rounds coming back late once more.

The Paradise was buzzing with the multitudes of people on the dance floor. The seven stayed together at first, but soon Jason and Becky were on the dance floor. As the remaining 5 mingled Jesús showed up dressed as normal, but with a cat mask.

 _"_ _Greetings Chicas."_ Jesús greeted everyone. _"And who is the new one, he makes that outfit work."_

Linda looked at Jesús for a moment. _"You better watch yourself because these thing are real."_ Shaking her boobs at Jesús and then giving a finger snap.

The other four looked on not sure where this was going.

 _"_ _Well this all real to."_ Jesús turned and shook his rear as Linda.

Linda slapped Jesús on the rear end. _"But can they match my booty."_ as Linda tuned and shook her ass.

Jesús turn around. _"Bitch you call that an ass, Marty's ass puts all of us to shame."_ then let out a laugh and Marty turned bright red. _"You are good girlfriend."_

 _"_ _Well I should be, I am a real girl."_ Linda giggled.

Jesús jumped behind Taye and Marty. _"A real girl touched my ass, somebody kiss it and make it feel better!"_

There was a few hands that went up offering to help Jesús, but he just waved them off.

 _"_ _I like you girlfriend, you can really play the game."_ Jesús said.

 _"_ _Well I am from LA and you should see Hollywood Boulevard tonight, it is wall to wall Drag Queens."_ said the smiling Linda

 _"_ _Well I am off the Hollywood it I have to walk." Jesús_ said and took a few steps to the door before coming back. " _I can't leave I have a new student dancing tonight."_

 _"_ _Who?"_ asked Taye.

 _"_ _Someone you will not believes"_ said Jesus with a big smile.

 _"_ _You can't give us a hint?"_ Taye pleaded. _"Help me worm it out of him Teddy Bear."_ looking back at Marty who was keeping in character and just twirling his cigarette.

Jesús just shook his head. _"My lips are sealed...well maybe they will be?_ " Jesús headed of towards another cat mask. _"Later Chicas, nice to meet you Lovely Lady Linda."_

Taye looked at Ken. _"You know who is talking about."_

Ken just shook his head no and then grabbed Michael by his scarf and headed to the bar. _"I have the craving for a good Kentucky Bourbon."_

Linda looked at Taye and Marty "So is it always like this?"

 _"_ _No, sometimes this place gets rowdy and out of control."_ Said Taye with a grin.

 _"_ _Cool! I need to come here more often"_ Linda said as she looked around for a tail to chase.

Taye and Marty then hit the dance floor just enjoying feel and sound of the music and movement of the dancers. Ken got his Kentucky Bourbon and Micheal gave one a try himself, but gave most of it to Ken after a few sips of it finding he did not care for the taste. Jason and Becky danced for a long time before taking a break, though they just had bottled water.

Linda was on the dance floor having the time of her life and she did not care with who she was dancing with. The only problem was she had no sense of rhythm, but she and most of those around her did not care if she could dance, it was her reckless energy that infected those around her.

The dancing went on for hours until Ken saw that Micheal had come close to his limit and took Micheal off to one side to one of the more secluded areas. He then pulled out his iPod and put one ear-bud in his ear and the other in Micheal's. Putting one arm around Micheal he hit play.

Through the ear-bud Micheal heard a southern style waltz start and Ken pulled him close and started to slowly dance with him. Ken's eyes never left Micheal's during the whole time. When the music finally stopped Ken took a step back holding Micheal at arms length.

 _"_ _Micheal, I have been doing a lot of thinking about us."_ Ken spoke softly.

Micheal nodded. _"Have noticed...and I take it this is what you have been doing all of those nights."_

 _"_ _Yes, I did all of this for you."_ There were tears growing in his eyes. _"You know I am not the romantic so I figured I would just do one big romantic gesture and get it all over with. When I watched Paulie and Doug for the last time, there was one thing they never got to do. Then after PJ's father started to talk about it I knew that this was something I had to do."_

 _"_ _What?"_ asked Micheal still not sure what Ken was saying.

 _"_ _Micheal...I..."_ He could not get the words out. He was scared of the rejection, but acceptance scared him even more. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a ring box opening it. _"Just marry me."_

Micheal looked at the box for a moment. This was more that he had ever thought Ken was capable of expressing. He could see the fear in his lovers eyes and could feel his own fears growing. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on. _"Yes I will marry you."_

Half of Ken's fears went away. Now there was only the fear of the unknown and he relished that fear now. _"Thank you."_ He said as he pulled Micheal up to him and gave him a deep kiss that he never wanted to end.

Joe watch Ken and Micheal from a distance. When Ken showed up and told him what he wanted to do he looked so scared. Joe listened to Ken and everything he had gone though and why he did what he did. Ken showed that he had grown up. It took some time, but Joe told Ken he should do it, no conditions, no nothing. As he watch the two kiss he quietly said to himself " _All accounts are now square."_

As they headed home Taye looked at Ken. _"I saw you two dancing romantically. How am I going to top that?"_

 _"_ _How are you going to top my next trick?"_ Ken smiled as he had Micheal hold up his hand showing off the ring.

 _"_ _Wait...is...what...?"_ Taye was mostly speechless.

 _"_ _Let's see, first I showed I can be romantic."_ Counting on his fingers. _"Two I get someone to agree to marry me and three, Taye is speechless. That is three miracles, that qualifies me for sainthood."_

The van erupted in laughter.

Taye looked at Ken and gave him a bow. " _Tonight you win my gallant foe."_ He paused for a moment. _"I was going to make a crack about freeing the peasants from your tyrannical grasp, but this is your night."_

Marty just gave Taye a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

 _"_ _So are going to break character at all tonight?"_ Taye asked Marty.

Marty just nodded and rubbed his hand along Taye's thigh.

Taye leaned forward to Jason. _"Drive Faster Man, For All That Is Holy Drive Faster Man!"_

Everyone broke out in laughter once more.

PJ was sitting on the front porch when the Van pulled up and everyone climbed out, some still in pain from laughter. PJ sat there and smiled seeing that everyone had a good time. The last ones were Ken and Micheal.

 _"_ _So the night went well I take it?"_ PJ asked.

 _"_ _Best night ever!"_ said Ken.

Micheal followed it up with _"Best night ever, so far, we have one more night in our future that that we need to think about."_

 _"_ _And you thought it was going to end tonight."_ PJ snickered.

 _"_ _Oh god, we need to start planning."_ Ken said with big eyes.

 _"_ _Not till tomorrow."_ said Micheal as he pulled Ken downstairs."

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _Last night was something else. Apparently all of you had a great time of witch I am happy about. I am also happy to hear that Linda had a good time._**

 ** _The big news was that Ken asked Micheal to marry him and Micheal said yes. I was more happy to hear that than Ken would be returning to...normal? Well as much as he ever is._**

 ** _Paulie would have loved to have seen this happen. He always worried about him so much._**

 ** _Apparently PJ knew all about it. He told me about the plan and the secret dance lessons and everything._**

 ** _I can't wait for Arthur and John to find out. I want to be there for that._**

 ** _I also now have to admit the van is a good thing to have. And I don't have to worry about you speeding in it._**

 ** _I wonder who the best man (men) is going to be. I just realized, I have no idea how a gay wedding works for all of that kind of stuff. The only thing for sure of is who will be the flower girl._**

 ** _Love, Dad_**


	22. The Inquest Winter 2009-2010

**Circles Fan Fiction**

 **Douglas and PJ**

 **Book 04: Brothers and Sisters**

 **Series 2**

 **Chapter** **One:** The Inquest [Winter 2009-2010]

 **Music:** The Imperial March (Star Wars)

 **_Dear Jason,_**

 **_The white blanket of winter has arrived today and it is cold outside today. This of course did not stop PJ from taking his morning jog._**

 **_The house is not quiet right now with you and Becky here on wither break along with Feebi._**

 **_Linda keeps dropping by having nothing to do over the break and none of us seem to mind much._**

 **_Last night we finally got Ken and Micheal to set a date, sort of, at least they narrowed the month down to July and not on the 4th. They just want a simple ceremony here on the back porch with family and friends, Ken is even going to get his mother and Tina(?) up here._**

 **_When I asked about the food and you and Becky volunteered to cater, I was surprised, but you said you two really wanted to do it so I will stand back and let you with only some advice here and there._**

 **_Taye has been having fun playing the grieving mother over her little boy growing up, much to everyone's amusement. Marty has been handed over the music._**

 **_Well PJ is back so I will let your mind think of what are are going to be doing next._**

 **_Love, Dad_**

With the first snowfall came the usual problems, traffic, road closers and wrecks. Linda almost got into an accident pulling up to 6 Kinsey circle. PJ took it upon himself to show her how to drive in the snow with Doug's car. This left Doug with the Van, at least the heater worked he thought, but he did hate not having Anti-Lock brakes.

By the time Doug got back from the store Linda had gotten the hang of driving on the snow and the two of them were talking to both of the Allan's.

 _"So what is up?"_ Doug asked as he approached the four of them putting and arm around PJ's waist.

 _"Not much just introducing Linda to Carter and Josie."_ said PJ.

 _"She is so nice."_ Josie said.

 _"She is a lot better to look_ _ing_ _at than the regular crowd."_ Carter said, he was till a little uncomfortable, but now he just teased a lot.

 _"Stop that Carter."_ Josie said elbowing him the ribs, but with a smile.

 _"I don't mind."_ Linda broke in. _"I know I am hot and if he does not behave himself I just might start hitting on his wife."_

Josie blushed at the comment and then looked at Carter. _"And if you are to bad I might take her up on the offer."_

PJ and Doug just snickered.

 _"So what do you think of the bus now, I_ _h_ _ave not had a chance to ask you yet."_ asked PJ.

 _"Well it is no longer an eyesore."_ said Carter. _"Though I am not sure about it being pink and black."_

 _"It is peach, pink is so tacky."_ said Doug with a smile.

 _"Peach, Pink whatever...it still was an improvement."_ Carter remarked.

 _"Well I like it,"_ Josie said. _"_ _I_ _t looks nice especially when_ _Feebi_ _colors all over it."_

PJ just put out his lip a little. _"I liked t_ _he_ _old look..."_

 _"That is ok dear, it was for the neighborhood's good."_ Doug said wanting to give him a peck on the cheek, but he new how Carter still felt about that kind of thing, but wanted to give him a jab for old times sake. _"So are you going to tell your sons she is a lesbian so they won't get their hopes up to high."_

 _"Like that won't make them go blind faster."_ PJ joked.

 _"Now quit that."_ Linda said giving the both of them the stare that only a teacher can. _"You know that is a myth_ _and I am not a total lesbian, I just rather make love to women._ _"_

 _"Good then Carter won't go blind either as he thinks about me and Linda."_ said Josie with a smirk.

 _"Why do I always feel like I am outnumbered?"_ Carter mumbled.

 _"Because you are dear."_ Josie said as she kissed him lightly on the cheek. _"But I still love you."_

 _"If you can do it so can we."_ Doug said giving PJ a peck on his cheek.

Carter shook his head. _"Well at least the two of you are normal for the most part."_

 _"I must be slacking off."_ Said PJ putting his arm around Doug.

Doug was about to say something, but stopped for a moment.

 _"_ _Now what?"_ Asked Carter.

 _"_ _I just realized that Ken and Micheal's wedding may change that."_ Said Doug as he looked over to the backyard.

Carter nodded. _"Yes...who would have thought he would settle down?"_

Doug just let out a short laugh. _"Paulie I think, though it was just a dream for him."_ He then pulled PJ a little closer.

Jose looked at the two. _"So are you two going to ever get married?"_

Almost at the Doug and PJ shook their heads slowly no as Doug spoke. _"We did talk about it, but neither one of us thought it would be right if we could not marry the one we wanted."_

 _"_ _That is sort romantic."_ Said Linda _"I can see where you two are coming from."_

PJ just nodded as Doug laid his head on his should for a moment as he say PJ start to go into one of his thousand yard stares.

Linda watched the two with a light cock of the head. _"I hope we did not bring up something painful?"_

PJ blinked a few times. _"Don't worry about it...is not as bad as it used to be, but just sitting down with a coffee with Doug usually gets me out of it quickly."_

 _"_ _That or a belly rub."_ Said Doug giving PJ a light rub on his belly.

 _"_ _I think that works on both of you."_ Said Jose with a smirk. _"If Carter here had a belly like him I know I would be comforting him like that all the time...remember I have seen him with his shirt off."_

 _"_ _Oh?"_ Inquired Linda.

Jose looked at Linda with a smirk. _"Give it a try."_ She reached over and gave PJ's belly a quick rub causing Carter to roll his eyes and Linda had to give it a try.

 _"_ _Hey!"_ said Doug. "He is mine."

As Linda gave a few rubs causing PJ to blush heavily closed his eyes. _"Don't worry, I am not trying to steal him, but he does remind me of a stripper I dated once...and yes he was a guy, I am not that gay."_

PJ finally recovered himself and took a half step back. _"Hey that is for Doug and Jesús."_

Carter threw up his hands walking away. _"I am done..."_

The four of them watched Carter leave smirking at each other as Jose quickly caught up to her husband and whispered something in his ear that made him move a little quicker.

 _"Well if there is nothing else Linda I am taking my PJ home and probably doing the same thing as the Allan's."_ As Doug led off PJ by a hand.

* * *

PJ had taken the Van to pick up his sister at the airport. Though most of them had been washed off by the slush some of the greetings could still be read.

 _"So you said your friends did this for you?"_ asked Nancy with her arms crossed looking at the sides of the Van.

 _"Ye-up."_ said PJ

 _"Well I guess it has a practical side?"_ said Nancy still skeptical, but with a smirk remembering all the good time they had with it as kids.

 _"Wait till you meet them, you should love all of them."_ PJ said putting the last of the luggage in and got in the driver's seat.

 _"I better, especially this Doug guy."_ Nancy said as she climbed into the passenger seat. _"Well at least it ha_ _s_ _good radio now."_

* * *

PJ had hardly stopped the engine when everyone piled out of the house. After meeting PJ's parents they did not want to miss anything.

Nancy stepped out of the Van in a dark blue business suit and winter boots, she also had short hair and glasses. She looked over everyone as PJ grabbed her two bags. Then Feebi ran up to her yelling _'Aunty Nancy'_. She had planned on wrapping her arms around her, but Nancy caught her and picked her up.

 _"You must be_ _Feebi_ _."_ she said with a smile

 _"Yes Aunty Nancy!"_ Feebi said with a giggle.

 _"I would know you anywhere, you look nothing like my brother and_ _so much cuter,_ _that is a good thing."_ Nancy teased

 _"Hey!"_ let out PJ as he placed the bags on the curb that he had swept before he left.

 _"Greetings Miss Johnson I am Douglas Pope, but just call me Doug or Douglas."_ Said Doug as he approached.

 _"Ok Doug and_ _just_ _call me Nancy."_ she said adjusting Feebi a little bit. _"I would shake, but my hands are a little full at the moment."_

 _"Well I will make this quick."_ PJ took a deep breath. _"From left to right Taye he is our actor, Marty Taye's Teddy Bear, Micheal who engaged to Ken_ _our_ _wiseguy, Jason and Becky_ _who are joined at the hip, Arthur the artist, his life partner John the grumpy bookstore guy, Linda_ _Feebi_ _'s over energetic teacher, you have already met Doug the love of my life and_ _Feebi_ _my everything...this is Nancy my younger sister"_ PJ then worked on getting his breath back.

Nancy looked at PJ _"How long have been working on that one brother?_

 _"It seems like forever, the list keeps growing."_ PJ said still panting a little.

 _"Well nice to meet all of you and for right now everyone gets one question until I have a chance to unwind."_ Nancy said looking at everyone.

 _"Just one?"_ Taye said.

 _"Yes and that was it it, next."_ Nancy said with a strait face.

Taye stood there with his mouth open and his hand up.

 _"She got you lover-boy."_ said Ken with a snicker.

 _"So...what kind of law do you do?"_ asked Marty pulling Taye's arm down and picking up his jaw.

 _"Corporate Law and the occasional criminal trial, but that come_ _s_ _from doing corporate law."_ Nancy said now pointing at Ken.

 _"So is your brother always...that way?"_ Ken asked with a grin.

Letting out a grin she answered _"Well I don't know about gay, but he was always a doofus._ _Next you Mr. Bookstore."_

John raised an eyebrow. _"You do any civil rights cases especially involving sexual orientation and what books could you recommend if so?"_

 _"Good question and a few. most of which we won as far as books give me your card and I will email you a list."_ Nancy said with a smile.

 _"Do you like cookies"_ Feebi asked.

 _"I love cookies."_ she replied looking down at Feebi with a big smile _"And that did not count as your question."_

 _"Hey!"_ said a pouting Taye.

 _"You got yours, now you Jason."_ said Nancy

 _"How about small business law...wait this now feels like one_ _o_ _f my classes."_ Jason said his eye opening wide.

Becky thought for a second. _"Yes we need to talk later about...is that ok?"_

 _"Yes_ _we can_ _I_ _do_ _know small business law and that is because I did do a little teaching."_ Nancy said pointing at Arthur.

 _"What...oh I guess...do you like art?"_ Arthur asked quietly.

 _"Depends on the art and the artist. I like the old masters, but my favorite is the classic Gothic buildings from the late 19_ _th_ _and_ _early_ _20_ _th_ _century especially the opera houses."_ she said with a smile.

 _"How about brownies?"_ Feebi said _"Dougy makes the best."_

She looked down at Feebi. _"I love brownies, especially with powered sugar and walnuts. Now the girl who is hopping up and down with her hand up like she has to go pee."_

 _"You are_ _so_ _cute."_ Linda spoke. _"Do you want to go on a date?"_

 **_Dear Jason,_ **

**_I don't know about Nancy. Most of us felt like we were on trial or in class as you said._**

 **_PJ looked like he was going to have a stoke when Linda asked her out, but when she said she would have to think about it PJ then had the stroke._**

 **_Dinner was fun to. Once we sat down she loosened up and really started warming up to all of us a lot. When she told Taye that he could now ask her anything he wanted and his mind went blank, that almost the most funny thing of the night._**

 **_John and her seemed to hit it off. She said she really wanted to see his store. She also hit it off with Arthur when she noted that wine making was an art form that many do not appreciate._**

 **_Her and PJ could not be more different. He tends to think in broad strokes knowing it will all come together in the end somehow, she plans every move down to the smallest detail._**

 **_Feebi loves her new aunty and followed her around till she was off to bed._**

 **_She thinks Ken and Micheal getting married is a wonderful thing and has managed to get her name on the guest list. Nancy said she had never been to a gay wedding that was not on the beach before. When pushed she has been to 6 of them, all in Hawaii._**

 **_She is sleeping in the couch up here for now. I do not have an issue with it, but PJ does, but I think that is he does not want to wander around in his underwear in front of his sister. I think this is going to be a rough two weeks for him._**

 **_Love, Dad._**

Ken and Micheal sat on the back porch enjoying some hot apple cider that Doug had made up for the night's guest. Talking quietly about the preparations for the wedding Nancy came out.

 _"_ _Mind if I join you two for a moment?"_ asked Nancy.

The two looked at each other for a moment. _"Sure, no problem."_ said Ken.

Nancy sat down holding her own hot apple cider. _"Do you mind if I poke you two about Phillip?"_

They both looked at each other for a moment before Micheal nodded. _"Sure"_

 _"_ _Good."_ Taking a deep breath she looked out over the city lights that could be seen. _"How has he been doing...after everything. I know he says he is fine, but I know he can hide his feelings real well and I though you two might have some insight."_

Micheal looked at Ken and started. _"Some days are better than others or a better way to put it some days can be bad. However those are far and few between now."_

Ken nodded. _"Yes, I am his jogging buddy and we talk a lot, I tend to act as a sounding board."_

A half smile came over Nancy. _"Steve was Phillip's sounding board when they were younger."_

Ken nodded. _"I sort of figured that out before his shrink had him tell me that. I think he is still not over him yet, I think he is over Fuzzy more than Steve."_

Nancy dropped her head a little. _"Yes, his loss still hits all of_ _us_ _now and again. The last time I went to mom and dad's for the holidays mom almost set out a place setting for him...and dad he still stops by Steve's flag and pauses_ _now and again_ _."_

Micheal looked at Nancy for a moment. _"He still keeps his medal in the same box as Steve's."_

"That explains a lot." Nancy said with a sigh. _"That is also where he keeps some of Fuzzy's ashes...I take it Doug has been good for him?"_

Ken let out a chuckle. _"We tend to think of it as he is good for Doug."_

Nancy thought for a moment. _"I guess it would be that way from your side. So they are good for each other."_

Ken and Micheal both nodded without looking at each other first. _"Real good"_ Said Ken.

 _"_ _So if I ask anyone else I would get the same?"_ asked Nancy.

 _"_ _Basically."_ Said Micheal.

Nancy got up with a smile. _"Good, though I am going to talk to all of them for completeness sake."_ From there she headed to Taye and Marty's for the same line of questions.


	23. X-Mass Afternoon Hug-Fest Winter 2009-

**Chapter** **Two:** X-Mass Afternoon Hug-Fest. [Winter 2009-2010]

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _Well Christmas morning is here. PJ went out for a jog as usual, but Nancy has been joining his so he has not missed Ken joining him. Feebi is still asleep in her new pajamas 'Aunty Nancy' got for her to wear on Christmas morning. When they get back we will be heading down to Taye's and Marty's apartment where the tree is. Feebi is still exited that she got to pick it this year._**

 ** _Ken and Micheal can't seem to wait either. After the secret planning Ken did for his proposal Micheal has been working on a secret of his own. This should be good._**

 ** _John and Arthur should be here soon. Arthur seemed to be happy that the chopper was busy when he played Santa for the shelter and John seemed so too._**

 ** _It was nice of you to volunteer to make breakfast for us all though I will miss you tonight when you go over to Becky's parent's. I think alternating is going to work the best for right now as this house is getting full once more._**

 ** _Linda though is planning on spending the afternoon here. She still seems to be wanting to take Nancy out, but so far Nancy has been putting her off. I don't know if she is just being too polite to Linda to just say no or just not sure if she wants to. Though Nancy does not seem put off by her advances._**

 ** _Love, Dad_**

PJ and Nancy ran quietly a little bit before PJ finally had to ask.

" _So sis, why are you still single."_ He asked as they waited for a traffic light.

 _"_ _You sound like mom."_ replied Nancy. " _I guess I never found what I am looking for."_

 _"_ _I see, so what are you looking for?"_ said PJ as he looked at her though the light snowfall.

" _I don't really know...anymore."_ looking back at him.

 _"_ _Anymore?"_ PJ said as more of an out loud comment.

 _"_ _Yes"_ Nancy started. _"I did not tell anyone, but I was seeing this guy from the office a few years back. Nothing real serious, but we liked each other and were having a good time. Then after an office party over a big case we went back to his place and….you know one thing lead to another. In the morning we looked at each other and realized we both had made a bad_ _choice. Light change."_

They both crossed the street and continued to jog.

 _"_ _Sorry to hear that, what was wrong?"_ PJ asked after a few houses.

 _"_ _I am not sure."_ There was a sad tone to her voice. _"I just did not feel right. Something was missing and I don't know what. Well we tried to keep seeing each other, but it was not the same so we broke up and went our separate ways."_

 _"_ _So you really don't know?"_ asked PJ with some concern.

 _"_ _No."_ as she talked her voice got soft. _"I don't seem to have a type or anything. I have not seen anyone who excites me. You, I am jealous of, you found was you wanted, but then I feel sad that you lost him. He sounded real nice."_

PJ nodded. _"He really was. He is how I found out who I was in a way. Dad was not happy when I told him, but he did not let it show and mom cried for me...I did not tell them until after Fuzzy Passed."_

Nancy looked at PJ for a moment. _"Do you think that is my problem, that I might be gay?"_

PJ stopped so suddenly he slipped and fell on his rear end. _"I'm ok."_ he said getting back up dusting himself off. _"That is part of the reason I wanted you out here. You were never into girly stuff and like me never dated in school so I wondered. Then when mom and dad were here mom let it slipped that she thinks you might be."_

 _"_ _Mom was always the perceptive one."_ Nancy said after they resumed jogging. _"I do have to admit I find Linda cute."_

PJ snickered. _"Hey I'm into guys and think she is cute. Though that just might be her infectious attitude. She sort of does that to everyone she meets."_

 _"_ _She is a happy girl."_ said Nancy with a smile. _"Do you think I should take her up on her offer of a date?"_

PJ looked at his little sister with a smile. _"What is the worse that can happen, you have a few drinks and a good time with her? Who knows you might find what you are missing."_

* * *

When PJ and Nancy got back from their run they both headed upstairs to get cleaned up, PJ letting Nancy at the shower first mostly because Feebi met him as they got inside wanting to go down and see what Santa had brought her. PJ told her she would have to wait. She pouted a little, but Doug gave her hot coco with one large marshmallow and she happily drank it.

 _"_ _So how did the run go dear, see you have a wet bottom so something happened."_ Doug said as he gave PJ a peck on the cheek.

 _"_ _Well we had a nice talk love."_ PJ said turning in a few circles trying to look at his rear making Feebi giggle. _"She said she does not know if our suspicions are true or not. She did have a boyfriend for a while, but it did not work out."_

 _"_ _So do you think she is she is?"_ Doug asked grabbing a towel for PJ to sit on.

 _"_ _Maybe, though she is exploring the option now."_ PJ said with a smile as he sat down on the towel. Then Doug gave him his coffee. _"Thank you love"_ as he pecked Doug back on the cheek as Feebi made a face at all the smoochies.

* * *

Everyone sat around the tree opening presents and watching Feebi play with her new doll house that Arthur-Santa made for her from a kit, though he said he did do all of the paintings. True enough each painting in the house was one of the family.

Doug had got PJ a gold whistle for him to use when he coached inscribed with 'To My Dearest Phillip From Your Loving Douglas'. PJ got Doug a silk kimono to wear around the house.

Taye gave Marty a shirt with 'Worlds Great Lover' on it. Marty got Taye giant book of Shakespeare's plays that he had found at the thrift store and got before Taye saw it.

Ken got Micheal the new running shoes he had been wanting and Ken gave Micheal the CD collection he had been looking at.

When Arthur and John were asked what they got each other John said it was no ones business and Arthur just blushed.

Feebi had been the one to give Nancy a gift and she came up with a small figurine of Sleeping Beauty's Castle that she had seen at the Disney Store. Nancy gave Feebi a hug and almost wept for joy telling her she would treasure it always. PJ let out a smile because he knew it was her favorite movie of all time and had point the figurine out to Feebi.

For breakfast Jason made waffles for everyone that everyone thought were some of the best they had ever had, even Feebi loved them and she had he mind set on pancakes.

It was noon when Linda showed up with gifts for everyone she had made herself. It was a small book filled with 'Free Hug' coupons. Linda came up with them when she found out the whole household tried to be conservative with their gift giving. Everyone loved them and then Feebi asked who they could be used on. After a moment of thought Linda said anyone she wanted to. This caused Feebi to use up her booklet in only a mater of moments. Upon seeing this Linda also said they are reusable for today only.

Someone put on the _'Yule Log Channel'_ and they spent the rest of the day chatting and giving each other hugs until Jason left and dinner was started. Dinner was where most of the holiday budget was spent it seemed to everyone, The usual, turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing and even PJ's favorite, green bean corporal. Not even Feebi complained as she gobbled up all the mash potatoes and turkey she could before the pies came out.

* * *

When the after dinner crash happened Nancy asked Linda if she could talk to her in private.

 _"_ _Linda."_ Nancy started. _"you know I normally can just talk without a problem, but right now…"_

 _"_ _No problem."_ said Linda with a big smile. _"Just start from the first thing the seems important."_

Nancy let out a chuckle. _"I really don't know what that is right now. Phillip and I had a long talk this morning and...well he thinks I might be gay."_

Linda looked at Nancy with her big smile. _"Well are you?"_

Nancy shrugged. _"I don't know and that is what is bothering me, I just don't know. I did sort of have a boyfriend once, but it just did not feel right. I don't know if it was him or not or maybe I am gay, I just don't know."_

Linda though for a moment. _"Well I set to end up with a guy, that was until I I fell for a girl, but once I figured it out I was good about the whole thing."_

 _"_ _Well I want to find out."_ Nancy said as he looked up at Linda with a small smile. _"I heard Ken and Micheal talking about a New Years Party at the Paradise, it is a club right?"_

 _"_ _The best club in town."_ Linda happily said. _"And some of the best people too."_

 _"_ _You want to go with me there?"_ Nancy asked.

 _"_ _Well hel...heck yes."_ said Linda almost jumping out of her skin in excitement. _"You are one of the most sensible women I have meet since I got here, I am tired of all the dolled up ones here that have no clue what they want other than a good time."_

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _I am sad today is over and I think I am going to join PJ and Feebi in their turkey comas._**

 ** _I have from Linda yours and Becky's Hug Coupon books. I know Paulie would have loved these. John even talked to her about her making more to sell at Triangle Books. Knowing her they will sell like hotcakes._**

 ** _Speaking of hotcakes, those waffles were so good, I don't know what you did, but I am planning on finding out._**

 ** _The Grand Parents Johnson sent Feebi a $100 dollar bill for her gift. She said she wants to go and spend it on toys for all of us. I can tell from the gleam in her eyes she has something in mind. I do like the doll house, I got a good look at it this afternoon and Arthur is a genius or a madman. John says a madman._**

 ** _The house is made up to be this house. It has four stories each one done up as an apartment. There are even paintings of of each of us on the correct floor. The attic even has a portrait of me and Paulie along with one of me and PJ._**

 ** _Nancy has decided to go out with Linda to the Paradise's New Years party. Her, PJ and I had a talk with her about it. She said she does not know if she is gay or not, but she is sure Linda will help her make up her mind._**

 ** _As for you, I did miss you and we have plenty of leftovers of everything, but the pies, Arthur and John took them home, but left some great garlic cheese bread in their place. You snooze you loose, though I will make you a pie just for you tomorrow._**

 ** _Love, dad._**

Doug and PJ stepped into the fancy Italian restaurant on what they both called their first real date as they both had dressed up, Doug even made sure PJ's shirt and tie matched. They had left Nancy to sit for Feebi.

After being led to a small table next to the currently closed patio due to the snow. Neither had been here before and was suggested by one of Doug's clients. It was done in a traditional style with a candle on the plaid red and white table cloth. The lighting was a little dimmer in an effort to make the place seem more romantic. Even the walls were painted to give that impression made to look like the streets of an Italian village.

After ordering, PJ let Doug make the discussion of what they had down to the wine. PJ looked around and in an odd way the restaurant seemed like he had been here before when he was much younger for Jame's, his older brother's graduation. If this place was similar to that place the food should be real good, though he had to admit that was one of the best spaghetti and meatballs he had had till that first night with Doug.

Doug was enjoying just spending time with PJ in a relaxed atmosphere. There was no pressure about time or who was going to clan up and do the dishes. Looking at PJ he could see something was giving him a good memory about being here.

 _"_ _So you like this place so far?"_ asked Doug.

PJ nodded with a grin and a nod. _"Yes, I had my first authentic Italian dinner...till I spend a few days in Italy on a case."_

Doug nodded as he put his hands in PJ's hands as they just looked at each other as they listened to the piped in, but soft music, just enough to give ambiance. As they sat there holding hand the two could not help overhearing a couple down a few tables away exhale in judgment and a few soft words about how the two 'queers' in the restaurant.

PJ just started to take deep breaths and after a moment started to speak in a steady paced Japanese and then in Russian. Doug quickly figured out it was him most likely counting to ten and back a few times. It was probably something his therapist thought to him. It was Doug though that was starting to get angry as the whispering in their direction.

The two continued their whispering and comments as the waiter brought them the bottle of wine and poured two glasses as he dropped off the bread before rolling his eyes as PJ tried to be detracted by the glass of wine. Doug looked up at the waiter rolling his eyes back as he was starting to feel hot under the collar so to speak. Part of this was being whispered about behind his back, in this case literally as his back was to the two of them.

PDW cocked his head as he opened his eyes and looked at Doug seeing his was getting angrier by the moment. Squeezing Doug's hand he looked into his lover's eyes and spoke quietly. _"Don't let them get to you, they are just...I don't know, just being jerks..."_

Doug was about to calm down when something that sounded like 'freaks' causing Doug to stand up taking a deep breath after drinking down his glass of wine before looking back at them and then stepping over to PJ and just kissing him deeply as PJ's eyes opened wide.

* * *

It was on the way home that PJ's grin started to fade a little before he looked over at Doug shaking his head. _"Well that was one way to...dilute a bad situation."_

Doug nodded with a giggle. _"Well I had to do something and it was either that or...I am not sure what."_

 _"_ _Well I am glad you did...though I am half thinking of calling Nancy and then hit a hotel."_ PJ said with smirk.

Doug nodded as he pulled into a Marriott. _"Already got the reservations."_


	24. New Years Revelations Winter 2009-2010

**Chapter** **Three:** New Years Revelations [Winter 2009-2010]

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _Today is Nancy and Linda's big day. Though she seems nervous about her date and I don't blame her. This night could change her whole world as she sees it and I can tell is scares her, but PJ has been very supportive of her. She went down on Boxing-Day to Triangle Books and picked up a few books to read on the subject._**

 ** _I do love calling it Boxing-Day. Paulie got me started calling it that and is sounds so much better that the 'After Christmas Super Sales Day'._**

 ** _Today PJ and I finally took Feebi down the hobby place that sells dolls for her house. We spent over four hours for her to find just the right ones. She got 11 of them. PJ covered the overcharge. However what took her so long was she wanted to make sure everyone had a doll that represented them._**

 ** _You should see yours and Becky's, Feebi found them in the wedding section and belong on top wedding cake. She even talked PJ into picking up a model rail road building that looked like the building Triangle Books is and a school house so the Arthur, John and Linda dolls could have a place to live._**

 ** _She played house with it for hours before she fell asleep. I got pictures of it to send to Arthur before she was willing to go to bed and she made sure everyone was in their proper bed and said goodnight to them all._**

 ** _Love, Dad_**

PJ and Nancy were taking their morning jog together when she looked at PJ.

 _"_ _Do you think I am doing the right thing tonight?"_ Nancy seemed nervous.

 _"_ _I would say yes."_ PJ replied. _"This is something you need to figure out about yourself. Look, when Fuzzy picked me up at the bar I was lonely and did not even know it. We did something stupid, but you know me, I got lucky and it worked out. You on the other hand planned out your life once you knew you wanted to be a lawyer. You chose all of your high school classes and clubs based on that plan."_

Nancy just nodded.

 _"_ _Now you are heading into the unknown. I am sure nowhere in your plans you put down become a lesbian and I am guessing becoming strait was not either. Also if you find out you are gay you won't let mom and dad pull out the grand-kid card. They already have eight including Feebi."_

Nancy let out a chuckle. _"Well I guess even if I find out I am I still have the option to have a child."_

PJ snickered _"True, though I have that option to, but if dad had his way it would be with Gus."_

 _"_ _The big girl from the gym!"_ Nancy chuckled. _"I don't think even you could live though that."_

PJ gave her a look with one raised eyebrow. _"If that happened we would be using the cup and baster method."_ then they both chuckled.

 _"_ _So any advice from my gay brother?"_ Nancy asked.

PJ thought for a moment. _"Just go and have fun and don't let Jesús give you a hard time."_

 _"_ _Jesús?"_ Nancy looked at PJ questioningly.

 _"_ _He...yes he is a he is the local King of the Drag Queens, you will know him when you see him."_ PJ snicked.

 _"_ _What do I have to worry about?"_ Nancy asked.

 _"_ _Nothing unless you are dressed better than him, but Jesús and Linda are good friends."_ PJ said.

 _"_ _So what should I wear?"_ Nancy said looking at her running suit.

 _"_ _How should I know?"_ PJ asked

 _"_ _Well you gay guys are supposed to be snappy dressers."_ Nancy teased.

 _"_ _Yes, but that is to empress other guys and look better than the girls do."_ PJ teased back causing both of them to laugh.

 _"_ _No, but seriously, what would Linda like?"_ Nancy asked.

 _"_ _I think just something nice and comfortable and no heels you are going to be dancing all night."_ PJ said as they turned down the street.

Nancy confessed. _"I have no idea how to dance."_

PJ let out a chuckle. _"Well from what I understand she could not dance to save her life. Ken described her dancing as something like an epileptic seizure gone horribly wrong."_

 _"_ _So my brother set me up with a girl that can't dance?"_ Nancy said with a chuckle.

Nancy wore a simple suit-skirt combo as she was picked up by Linda who was in a sweater and blue jeans. To try to make Nancy feel more comfortable she had turned it into a double date with Gus and Lucy. When they got to the Paradise they had to park about a block away. The four of them chatted while standing in line having a good time before they got in.

Once inside Nancy's eyes got big. She had had been to a few clubs, but never one like this. Most of the people were gay men, but there were some women there to. Though it was freezing outside, inside was hot and humid from all of the bodies dancing to the heavy bass.

Linda then pulled off her sweater revealing her tight buttoned up shirt. Gus and Lucy pulled of their jackets to and then looked at Nancy. She decided to go with the peer pressure showing that she had under her dress jacket PJ's lavender shirt complete with a tie to which the other three girls looked at her and shook their heads.

 _"_ _We need to change that girl."_ said Linda as she started to loosen the tie.

 _"_ _We will get us some drinks."_ said Gus as they headed to the bar.

Nancy looked at Linda who now was pulling on the tie a little bit dragging her to the dance floor. _"It is going to take a moment for them to get us some drink, let's dance."_

Nancy was drug out onto the dance floor by Linda who started to...dance. After a few moments Nancy started to dance with Linda. As she looked around she saw that while there were some great dancers, there were some really some bad ones to and no one seemed to care.

After a few dances they met up with Gus and Lucy who had got all of them some beer.

 _"_ _Not bad."_ said Gus

 _"_ _I have seen a lot worse out there."_ chimed in Lucy.

 _"_ _And you looked like you were having fun."_ Linda said giving Nancy a peck on the cheek. _"That is what I love about this place, it is all about the fun."_

Nancy nodded. _"The last time I had this much fun was at...an office party."_ she took a long pull from her beer bottle. _"I know tonight is going to be a lot better."_

Linda looked at Nancy with that cute cocked head of hers. _"Oh?"_

Nancy nodded. _"It was a great party, but it ended up causing the end of an office romance that was not going anywhere. Tonight though is about me letting go and seeing where the night takes me."_

 _"_ _That is the spirit!"_ Linda said giving Nancy a kiss on the cheek.

" _So PJ said you are new to this kind of thing."_ said Gus.

" _You can say that, it was only last week that he said I might be gay."_ Nancy said looking around and then at Linda. _"If this is what the night life is like, I think I am in."_

 _"_ _Well who is this you little hussy"_ as Jesús walked up to the four of them.

Linda just hopped up and hugged him giving him a kiss on the cheek. _"Who you calling hussy's, we girlfriends are in this house and we are going to own it before the night is over."_ and then hopping into Nancy's lap.

 _"_ _Well once I am out of here maybe bitches."_ Jesus came back with. _"And this new one is."_

 _"_ _This is Nancy"_ said Linda with her arms now around Nancy's neck. _"PJ's sister."_

 _"_ _Well sister you is lucky to be related to that hunk of sexy jot, I would give up my...well there is nothings I would give up but I would love to do more than touch that tight belly of his."_ Jesús said dreamily.

Nancy raised her eyebrow.

 _"_ _We have danced a few times, but he is a one man kind of man, well his loss."_ Jesus gave a finger snap.

 _"_ _Oh I made you something for Christmas that I know you are going to love."_ Linda said as she hopped up and gave Jesus one of her 'Hug Coupon Books'.

Jesus looked at it for a moment. _"Well you girlfriend and you know you are the only girl I let do this."_ as he held out his cheek to which Linda gave him a small kiss before heading out to spend his coupons.

* * *

It was almost 2 in the morning when Linda pulled Nancy into her apartment by her tie. _"Well this is it! So what do you want to do know?"_

 _"_ _Well this was a date and I had a good time."_ then pulled out the booklet she got on Christmas. _"I think I want to redeem the whole thing right now."_

Linda wrapped her arms around Nancy's neck. _"And with the whole book you get this."_ Kissing Nancy fully on the lips.

To Nancy it was the greatest kiss to have ever have happened. She now knew what was missing the last time and kissed Linda back equally.

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _PJ is now taking Nancy back to the airport. It was an eventful week for her. Nancy found out what she had been missing all of her adult life thanks to Linda. It was not that she was gay or strait. It was passion, she needed someone with passion in her life. She told us before she left that Linda was the greatest thing to ever happen to her and that she was now awake to what the world could offer._**

 ** _As for Linda she went with PJ to drop her off say the three days they had were magical and she could not wait for her next visit. She was not sad that in the end as they both knew they were not meant for each other and Nancy agreed. Linda is sad because her new friend was going away, but she knows she will be back for the wedding._**

 ** _As for Ken and Micheal, I don't know what Micheal did to Ken, but he has not said a real sentence since New Years. Whatever it was, Ken's smile has still not gone away._**

 ** _As for you my boy, I still don't know what you and Becky have planned, but you both seemed to be exited to go back to school and get back to it. As much as you two are working on it I am sure it will succeed._**

 ** _I wonder what this year will bring._**

 ** _Love, Dad_**

PJ once more sat off to one side during the Annual Paulie Mayhew Birthday Party and Wake only lightly feeling out of place. Everyone now knew Doug and him were a couple so he did not get the questions about how he knew Paulie. There did get a few who wondering if he really wanting to be with Doug for selfish purposes, but a few congratulated him on a smart pick.

Looking over at John PJ could tell Paulie's oldest friend still was nor sure about him, but did not go over to and talk about it till another time. Though Arthur had found a nice wine he was enjoying as sat and watched everyone. It was not long before a younger puma, well at least for this crowd, probably in his late 20's early 30's. Dressed in a 'New York 20 2008 Gay Pride Parade' shirt visible under his sport's jacket and a little to tight pair of blue jeans.

 _"_ _Good evening Mr. Johnson."_ The puma said as he looked over PJ.

 _"_ _Yes?"_ Asked PJ as he offered his hand. _"But just call me PJ, everyone normally does...and you are?"_

 _"_ _I'm_ _Geoffrey Rawley, just call me Geoffrey."_ The young man gave a good shake back with a partial smile. _"Good to meet you, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"_

PJ let out a shrug as he put his still half full glass of wine on one of the small tables. _"Shoot Geoffrey."_

Pulling up a chair Geoffrey sat down. _"Well I am writing an article for the Boston University independent paper the LGBT Awakening._ _I know you have recently become a student after being forced from the FBI."_

 _"_ _I was not let go."_ PJ interrupted. _"I had to leave for medical reasons."_

Geoffrey wrote down something one his pad. _"Ok, that was something most of us were unsure about._ _Some thought they let you go because you gay."_

PJ shrugged once more. _"They knew I was when I moved here and was not a problem...well I did have once guy who kept hitting on me, that was my only problem there."_

Nodding Geoffrey continued to make notes. _"So there were other gay FBI Agents?"_

 _"_ _Yes, both male and female."_ PJ said now wondering where this was going.

 _"_ _What about in the military."_ Geoffrey asked.

Half rolling his eyes as now he had an idea of what this was really about. _"Same there, not that a lot of us cared._ _I even knew a few, but my unit took the Don't Ask, Don't Tell...well not to seriously."_

Geoffrey cock his head a little. _"Oh?"_

 _"_ _Don't Ask, Don't Tell, Don't Give a Fuck."_ PJ said with a smirk. _"I knew three, one was a fellow PJ, one was a Doctor and then a Navy Nurse._ _None of us cared if they were are not._ _They did their job and that is all we cared about."_

 _"_ _Ok, well how about you?"_ Asked Geoffrey.

 _"_ _To be honest."_ _Replied PJ "I did not know then that I was._ _I did not figure it out when I had already joined the FBI."_

Geoffrey took a few more notes before looking up. _"So the military did not kick you out for being gay either..."_

PJ shook his head. _"Sorry for foiling your hit piece on the establishment, but I was forced to leave the service after taking shrapnel while saving a Marine._ _A far s Don't Ask, Don't Tell, must of us think it is a stupid idea that will probably not last the current administration."_

Perking up. _"So you think the President is pro gay?"_

 _"_ _No."_ said PJ as he was still shaking his head. _"He is pro getting reelected._ _That and gay marriage, while both should not not be political issues has became political footballs."_

 _"_ _So are you for or against gay marriage?"_ Asked Geoffrey.

Letting out a smirk and looking over at Doug. _"I am all for it, if two men or women want to get married and have all the benefits and problems it comes with. It is for some people and not for others."_

Looking at Doug and then back at PJ. _"So...are you and Doug planing on getting married?"_

PJ let out a chuckle. _"Us two, no unless a lot changes._ _We had a long talk and both of us have had losses and both of decided if we could not marry who we truly wanted to, we are not going to...anything else?"_

 _"_ _...not that I can think of."_ Geoffrey asked.

 _"_ _Only that I would like an advanced copy of the story."_ Said PJ.

 _"_ _Sure thing and I will love to speak with you once more for a different type of story."_ Said Geoffrey.

PJ just nodded as the two shook hands and PJ headed over to Doug and just putting an arm around him causing Doug to give him a peck on the cheek. _"So what brought that on Dear?"_

 _"_ _Mostly me finding more appreciation of you."_ replied PJ.


	25. Paradise Showdown Spring 2010

**Circles Fan Fiction**

 **Douglas and PJ**

 **Book 01: The Good Old College Try**

 **Series 3**

 **Chapter** **One:** Paradise Showdown [Spring 2010]

 _ **Dear Jason,**_

 _ **Spring is here in all of its glory. Feebi is ready to try again after last years 'Llama Bean' disaster. So this year we are going with berries.**_

 _ **Ken and Micheal are still refining their wedding plans. It will be the first Saturday after the 4th of July. This way Ken's mom can be here for both. Tina I finally found out was a boyhood friend of Ken's and she is bringing her family with her.**_

 _ **Marty is busy with his game. He is the lead designer on it so he has actually been putting in a lot of over time. PJ got to play a test demo and he seems to like it.**_

 _ **Taye has been filling his time with the play his friend wrote. They came up with a solution to the disability. Each director will make changes to the script based on the actor and what disability. Taye was hoping for the lead, but they ran across an actor who had lost a leg to an IED and...she got the part! Taye is disappointed, but he says she is real good. He has got the part of brother who is a major part. We may see it in the late fall or early winter.**_

 _ **John has started to sell Linda's 'Hugs and Kisses Coupon Book' at Triangle Books and they sell well.**_

 _ **Arthur has been hard at work on repainting the whole block that the bookstore is at.**_

 _ **PJ is coping with school and work by going lightly crazy. He is looking forward to spring break to blow off some steam somehow and even he does not know what that will be.**_

 _ **Feebi is doing real well in her school. Linda says she is in the top of her class.**_

 _ **Then there is you two. You both are getting ready for the Spring Homecoming Street Fair. I wish you would tell me what you two are planning, but I think this is in retaliation for not letting you see these journals. As much as I hate to say it, that seems fair.**_

 _ **Love, Dad**_

Once more the street came alive with the activity of spring cleaning. About the only ones missing were Jason and Becky who were off on their school project.

Doug had picked a bunch of rail-road ties to put around the herb garden and make a planter for all of Feebi's Berries. Ms. Nussbaum told Feebi when they came in she would show her how to make jam so she could put them on her pancakes all year long. She planted a mix of boysenberries and raspberries.

PJ and Ken as usual did all of the heavy work like moving the rail-road ties around. They both also made sure the walkway was set up for the July wedding and talked about weather to to buy or rent the gazebo

Linda showed up at noon with burgers and fries for everyone along with drinks. After lunch everyone finished up the yard and enjoyed relaxing on the patio.

 _"_ _So what are everyone's plans for Spring Break?"_ Linda asked.

PJ let out a shrug. _"I think sleep a lot."_

Everyone else looked at Linda.

 _"_ _Oh, yes I forgot everyone else works during Spring Break, silly me."_ she said with a giggle.

 _"_ _Well I could see about taking a few days off to see that PJ does not get any sleep."_ said Doug as he gave PJ a peck on the cheek.

 _"_ _Thanks love."_ said PJ returning the peck.

Linda looked around. _"So where is Jason and Becky?"_

 _"_ _On their secret class project as usual."_ said Doug

 _"_ _When do we get to see it?"_ asked Linda

 _"_ _The weekend following Spring Break."_ PJ said holding on to Doug's arms that were now draped around his neck.

 _"_ _Well how are doing with your schoolwork?"_ Linda asked PJ

 _"_ _I am passing, not with flying colors, but passing."_ said PJ with a disgruntled look.

 _"_ _Well keep it up, you will get to graduate."_ said the smiling Linda.

 _"_ _Hey that right, I will be a college grad."_ PJ said with a grin. _"1 can finally get that off my back."_

It was Spring Break and PJ had a few days off. Doug was working late [Tax Season] and Marty was finding the joys of being a project head. With Marty and Doug working late Taye talked PJ into going to the Paradise just to unwind. After getting Ms. Nussbaum to look over Feebi PJ took Taye there on his bike. Taye did like riding the bike and was thinking of getting one for him and Marty someday.

Once at the club they both hit the dance floor for a while before getting one of the smaller, but tall tables. Both were just sitting there enjoying some cold soft drinks, PJ did not want to get drunk. After sitting for a short bit Jesús came over and put his hands around PJ and started to rub his belly.

 _"_ _Are you sure Doug is ok with this?"_ said Taye with a raised eyebrow.

 _"_ _Yes Doug if fine with it as long as I have not been drinking and Jesús only does this."_ PJ's eye were already half closed.

 _"_ _Yes Doug and I talked Chica."_ said Jesus. " _Doug is fine with it and he likes how PJ is all jot and bothered when he gets home."_

 _"_ _I wonder if Marty would like that?"_ Taye wondered out loud.

 _"_ _I would just loves to rub his belly."_ Jesús said as PJ's tongue was now out of the side of his mouth.

 _"_ _I meant rubbing my belly."_ Taye said watching the two.

 _"_ _Well if Marty is ok with it."_ Jesús looked around. _"Where is that wonderful little Chica?"_

Taye looked down at his drink. _"Working late again on his video game."_ Then he perked up a little. _"But next week I get to go into to do some more motion capture."_

 _"_ _And how is your little play going?"_ Jesus asked as he gave PJ a peck on the top of the head.

" _Good, Casandra the girl who got the lead is finishing up some rehab and is getting a special leg just for the play made so we are just doing readings at the moment."_ said Taye happy to be talking about the play, then his expression changed. _"Oh great...Roger."_

 _"_ _I thought you two had an understanding Chica?"_ said Jesús

 _"_ _Yes, but he only seems to remember it when he is sober and it looks like he has been drinking."_ Taye said looking unhappy. _"And here he comes."_

 _"_ _You want me to get Marc?"_ Jesus asked.

 _"_ _Only if necessary."_ said Taye.

 _"_ _So it looks like you traded that marshmallow in for a new model Taylor."_ said Roger.

 _"_ _No I did not, he working tonight."_ Taye said sounded disgruntled.

 _"_ _So what is he a toy on the side?_ " Roger said looking over at PJ who was there with his eyes closed trying to tune out Roger.

" _This man is Doug's."_ said Jesus.

 _"_ _I did not know Doug went for the slutty type now?"_ said Roger.

PJ just raised an eyebrow, but his eyes stayed closed.

 _"_ _Look Roger, you are drunk and don't know what you are saying right now."_ Jesús said hoping to cool things off.

 _"_ _Stay out of this Jesús."_ said Roger as he directed himself to Taye and PJ. _"What he can't stand up for himself?"_

 _"_ _No."_ said PJ calmly. _"I just don't want any fights, my last one I want to be my last."_

Taye raised an eyebrow as Roger tried to push buttons. _"What you loose the last one pretty boy."_

Taye's eyes got big as he saw PJ half open an eye and then close it again. Jesús had stopped his rubbing of PJ's belly. _"Jesús dear keep rubbing it is what is keeping Roger out of the ER."_

Roger just let out a pffft. _"Well I might have to put you in your place."_

 _"_ _If I were you I would walk away."_ PJ said softly and trying to remain calm. " _The last fight I got into ended up with the other guy in the morgue and my knife stuck between his ribs."_ PJ then opened his eyes and slowly turned his head in an almost robotic fashion to look Roger right in his eyes. _"Now you have 30 seconds before I have Taye dial 911 to report a shattered wrist, broken knee and dislocated shoulder."_

Roger stood there for a moment not sure if it was a bluff.

 _"_ _Roger, you are going to walk away and never bother Taye, Marty, Jesus or any of my other friends ever again."_ PJ said coldly. _"Do I make myself clear Roger or do I have to prove my point."_

" _Is there a problem?"_ Asked Marc showing after seeing Roger.

 _"_ _Nope"_ said PJ _"Roger was just leaving."_

 _"_ _Not...at all Marc."_ Roger said. _"I..I...was just leaving."_

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _PJ got home from the Paradise tonight in a nice and relaxed mood and another mood that I will leave to your imagination. Apparently Taye's ex Roger showed up and tried to cause trouble. From what Taye said PJ scared Roger so bad that it looked like was going to wet his pants. So I think he will never be a problem again._**

 ** _Taye also asked about my deal with Jesús. I told him simply that Jesús can touch anywhere he wants as long as it is above the waist and PJ has not been drinking. I know PJ enjoys it a lot and it keeps him from drinking. I don't know if you have seen PJ at the Paradise, he can not stop drinking once he starts._**

 ** _I can't wait for the 16th to get here and my overtime ends. I miss being here when PJ gets home. Why did Mr. James have to get sick at this time of year. I hate taking up his slack._**

 ** _I know you two are exited for next Saturday. You both have been working so hard on...whatever you two have been up to, but it is nice for you to cook almost every meal this last week and all of it has been great._**

 ** _Well PJ is out of the shower so I am done for now._**

 ** _Love, Dad._**

Notes:

I did want to do a resolution with Roger, but this is not the last you will see with him.

I do have more planned with Linda, but nothing really deep with her, but you will be seeing a lot of her.


	26. Lunch on the Run Spring 2010

**Part Two:** Lunch on the Run [Spring 2010]

 _ **Dear Jason,**_

 _ **Your big day is here. This will be the first breakfast I have had to make in two weeks. I was beginning to think I was never going to get the chance to cook again. It would have been, but I decided not to make any and let Marty make Feebi breakfast.**_

 _ **All of us are planning on being there at the 'Spring Homecoming Street Fair'. I know you two have set up a booth using the van. I still don't know what you two are up to, but I guess I will find out today.**_

 _ **We have a few hours so when PJ comes back from his run we are going to spend some time together first.**_

 _ **I will see you there.**_

 _ **Love, Dad**_

PJ came back from his run and hit the shower thinking about how long today could end up being. When he got out of the shower he saw Doug in bed looking at him with a giant grin as he tossed his shorts into the hamper. After a moment PJ joined Doug in bed.

 _"_ _So what is the occasion love?"_ PJ said snuggling close to Doug.

 _"_ _Nothing really, but I talked Marty into making pancakes so I figure we have about 2 hours of us time dear."_ Doug said and then gave PJ a deep kiss.

After the kiss PJ looked at Doug with a grin. _"I like this plan, I know Marty has not gotten to cook and is this still part of the matchmaker revenge plan love?"_

 _"_ _That plan will never end dear."_ as he started to rub PJ's belly. _"I can see the attraction Jesús has to your tummy dear."_ Then giving him another kiss.

PJ just closed his eyes enjoying the feel of his lovers hand against him. _"So, I have to tell you something about...Jesús and what his belly rub did for me, besides the usual side effect."_

 _"_ _Is this something I should be jealous about dear?"_ Doug asked adding his fingernails into the rubbing.

 _"_ _Well when Roger was there and pushing my buttons Jesús was rubbing my stomach...normally that all would have got me really angry, but it kept me calm."_ PJ gave Doug a kiss. _"So I think I might have found another way to keep me under control and calm my love."_

 _"_ _I will remember that for the next time Carter is being annoying to you dear."_ Doug let out a giggle as PJ nibbled his ear.

 _"_ _How about in front of my dad?"_ PJ chuckled. _"I will have to ask mom of that works on my dad."_ as he gave Doug a belly rub. _"Does it work on you love?"_

Doug let out another giggle. _"Not the same as you, but I still like it dear."_

" _Good I will have to do it more love."_ said PJ as he pulled Doug close and ran his hand along Doug's back. _"Of course this is one of my favorite things I like to do with you love."_

 _"_ _What are other favorite things you like to do dear?"_ Doug asked.

 _"_ _Everything, I love everything we do."_ PJ said giving Doug another deep kiss.

They laid there snuggling with each other. They both had thought about doing more, but just laying in each others embrace. It was not long before they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Taye and Marty just looked at the sleeping couple. They were supposed to go to the 'Spring Homecoming Street Fair' in the same car, Ken and Micheal were going to try the bike. Feebi was still in their apartment watching Sunshine Forest Friends with Ranger Bob.

 _"_ _So should we wake them?"_ asked Taye quietly.

 _"_ _I don't know they look so cute like that."_ Marty whispered.

 _"_ _It would be a shame to wake them up."_ Taye let out a Grinch like evil smile. _"After all it is not like they are still doing things to us because we tried to set them up."_

 _"_ _Taye what are you planning?"_ asked Marty.

 _"_ _Well Doug sure would not want to miss his only son's big day would he."_ Taye said now trying to look innocent.

 _"_ _Ok you are on your own Taye."_ Marty said as he started to head downstairs.

Taye mused as he tried to come up with a plan. There was the hand in the warm water bit and the foam soap and feather gag. It was simple and easy plan as he got a paper bag and sneaking up was going to pop it.

 _"_ _Pop it and die!"_ let out PJ just as he got close.

They all gathered at the entrance and looked over the map. All the projects were name by the type project not by who was doing them. The fair was big though and they figured they could have fun looking at everything while searching for Jason and Becky.

Some of the booths were sponsored by fraternities and others by classes. Arthur found himself stopping at every Arts and Craft booth there was. They lost Linda as she got in line for a kissing booth sponsored by the Cheerleader Squad. Marty and Taye ended up stopping at the Theatrics Club booth to talk to one of Taye's old teachers. John found himself talking to the Political Science staff.

This left Ken, Micheal, Doug, PJ and Feebi to wonder around looking for Jason and Becky. At one point Feebi shouted 'Brownies' and started to move of quickly with the rest in chase. Turning a corner they saw it.

The VW Van had a banner covering the window with the words "Paulie's Good Eats' on it. The sides were covered in a menu of all sorts of food. There was a table with model Food Services Truck on it. Tables had been arranged to match the floor plan of Food Services Truck with Becky working the 'Counter' and Jason working most of the food preparation. The line was long and it seemed everyone was enjoying the food they were getting.

With a shrug Doug and PJ got in line with Feebi. Ken just smiled and followed suit being joined with Micheal who was enjoying being on his old campus. The line moved along at a good speed with Jason and Becky making a good team. When they got to the 'window' Becky asked what they wanted without looking up.

 _"_ _Brownies!"_ said and exited Feebi.

Becky looked up and smiled. _"Hey guys I would love to chat, but we are in the rush as they call it."_

 _"_ _Hey Pops!"_ came from Jason waving a large spoon without looking as he filled a paper plate with noodles and shrimp.

 _"_ _Well 5 brownies to go then."_ said Doug with a giant smile on his face. _"You have got to tell me about his later."_

 _"_ _Sure thing Dad."_ Jason said as he put the paper bowl on the counter. _"Shrimp Primaeval on linquinie up!"_

Becky handed the order over and then handed them their plate of brownies. _"At the rate we are going it should only take an hour before we run out of food so we can talk then._

" _Ok later you two."_ Doug said taking the brownies and moving off to watch as they all eat their brownies.

 _"_ _Well now I know why he wants to cater the wedding."_ said Micheal with Ken just nodding.

PJ commented. _"Who thought you could get gourmet food out a roach-coach."_

 _"_ _Well apparently those two."_ said Doug as he pull PJ's phone out of his pocket and text-ed the rest to where they were at. It was not long before the rest showed up and watched the frantic pace the two moved serving everyone.

Later that night Doug and PJ waited for Jason and Becky to get home.

 _"_ _That was something else."_ Doug said giving each a hug.

 _"_ _Well it was a lot of work, but I think we both enjoyed it."_ Said Jason with Becky nodding.

 _"_ _Where did you come with that?"_ asked Doug.

 _"_ _Well at first we were thinking of just opening a small dinner, but when we saw the Van we did some research and Food Services Trucks are a growth industry, so that is the current plan. I looked at the numbers and if I behave myself when I graduate I will have the money to have a custom truck made for us."_ Becky said with the biggest smile.

 _"_ _And the name?"_ Doug asked.

 _"_ _Well we looked at a few names and one of the teachers said that we should either choose a name that pops or that inspires us. Nobody could inspire people like Paulie did. We don't plan on using him as our logo, but I am having the paperwork written up by Nancy to make 'Paulie's Good Eats' our trademark."_ Jason said with a smile to match Becky's.

Doug just gave Jason a big hug with a small tear coming from his eye. _"I don't know if I have ever been prouder of you than I am right now son. If you need anything you know you can just ask."_

 _"_ _Right now there is nothing I can think of."_ Jason just hugged his father back. _"Though I might need help keeping up with the brownie production. The only reason you guys got any is that we stashed some away for you."_

 _ **Dear Jason,**_

 _ **I know I told you this and I will tell you this for the next few weeks. I am so proud of you and Becky. I think the only time I will be prouder will be the day you marry that girl.**_

 _ **Now that I am done with the mushy stuff…We all had a great time today.**_

 _ **Arthur made some new friends and had to buy two hand crafted bags to carry all the arts and craft this he bought.**_

 _ **John made a few friends and enemies, but he had fun making them.**_

 _ **Linda had a great time and managed to get a few phone numbers from some of the cheerleaders.**_

 _ **Taye and Marty had fun with the theater crowd. Taye got an offer to tell about his experiences to the Drama Class as a paid lecturer. Marty loves the idea.**_

 _ **Ken and Micheal are now really happy that you offered to cater and can't wait to work out a menu with you. The both of them also like the idea Ken getting a bike like PJ's.**_

 _ **PJ is also proud of you. He may not have showed it, but he said today was yours, Becky's and mine. He loves you very much, but not enough to let you keep the van. Though if you need it for something it is all yours.**_

 _ **Feebi thinks that you are the greatest big brother in the world and she does know that you are not her real big brother, but that does not matter to her.**_

 _ **Love, dad.**_


	27. Graduation Day Spring 2010

**Part Three:** Graduation Day [Spring 2010]

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _Today is yours, Becky's and PJ's big day, you all graduate. You and Becky with Business Degrees and PJ will be getting his teaching credentials._**

 ** _His parents have flown in to town for it, his mom saying 'I have not missed a gradation yet and we do not plan on missing this one'. The good news is they are staying at a hotel this time. They are going to spend some time here on the east coast to make the 4th of July party along with Ken and Micheal's wedding._**

 ** _Nancy also flew in, but she is staying with Linda, making Linda real happy._**

 ** _Feebi is not completely sure what is happening, but she is happy for her Papa. We took her out just so she could get a special dress just for the occasion._**

 ** _Taye and Marty are happy for PJ to and plan to have a happy graduation party just for the B.U. Alumni in this house. It should be fun tough they agreed to let Ken and come anyways._**

 ** _Ken and Micheal are starting to get really exited about the wedding. After some discussions it was decided to have two best men, one for each of them. Ken chose PJ and Micheal me. Though there was some joking abut choosing Gus._**

 ** _Arthur is also real exited for PJ. So is John, but he is not showing it as much. There is still something getting between them and I am not sure what that is._**

 ** _I know you and Becky are happy to graduate. I also know that it will be your turn soon to start 'Paulie's Good Eats' and I can't wait to see that big truck of yours._**

 ** _It looks like the whole extended family will be there and that makes me very happy._**

 ** _Love, Dad_**

PJ sat in the rows of other graduates in the traditional cap and gown. He felt uncomfortable, but that did not matter to him. He sat there with the little box looking at it.

All PJ was thinking about right now was when his baby brother Steve had graduated high school and how proud he was as he accepted his diploma. Steve knew he was never going to college, he knew he wanted to be a Marine and a good one at that.

He opened the and in the box was the small vial with some of Fuzzy's ashes in it. Running his thumb over the vial he managed to let out a smile. Two of the most important people in his life were going to be with him as he achieved something he never thought he would get.

When it was time he got up and followed the procession onto the stage. His smile was genuine by the time the rolled up piece of paper was handed to him. Stepping off the platform he was greeted by the B.U. Athletic Directer by a hand shake and telling him that everything was taken care of and he was going to start full time.

 _"_ _Holly Crap!"_ PJ said when he met up with Doug and the rest of his family. _"I am a coach a full fledged coach!"_ giving Doug a big kiss and a hug.

 _"_ _For what sport?"_ asked Ken wondering what sport PJ could coach.

 _"_ _The Woman's Water Polo Team!"_ replied PJ.

 _"_ _That is still a sport?"_ John asked with a raised eyebrow.

 _"_ _Yes it is."_ Then PJ gave John a hug. _"and if you don't watch it you will get a kiss to."_

Linda gave PJ her hug not wanting out of all of the hugging.

 _"_ _Well done Phillip..."_ Richard said. " _...PJ I am so proud of you today."_

PJ gave both his parents a hug. _"Father I like it when you call me Phillip, it still seems right like when you used to call Steve Steven it is what makes you, you."_

 _"_ _Ok Phillip."_ Richard said with a light tear in his eyes.

Then Nancy gave him a hug. " _So my big brother has finally grown up."_ she said jokingly.

 _"_ _Ye-up"_ PJ said and he picked up Feebi.

 _"_ _I like your funny hat."_ Feebi said with a giggle.

PJ looked over at Ken. _"I have a question for the sports guy."_

 _"_ _Sure what is it?"_ Ken replied

 _"_ _What the heck is Water Polo?"_ PJ asked Ken with a raised eyebrow.

Everyone then went to the La Maison du Chanteur to celebrate everyone's graduation where Taye joined the staff in a few of the performances much to Feebi's delight. The La Maison du Chanteur was quickly becoming her favorite place, especially when she discover crepes.

 _"_ _So what is next on the list for you two."_ PJ asked his parents.

 _"_ _Well we are going to drive down the coast to D.C. to visit Steve and you Grandfather."_ said Richard. _"Then see if any of the monuments have changed much._

 _"_ _Then we are planning on just taking it easy hitting Bed and Breakfast places and generally explore."_ continued Mary _"The last time we were out here we had a peanut farmer for president."_

 _"_ _Well we know this great Japanese Inn down the coast."_ said Taye with a grin. _"Silk sheets and all."_

 _"_ _Well thank you Taylor."_ said Richard who was slowly getting used to Taye. _"I am sure any place recommended by you is very nice."_

PJ gave Taye a hard look to which Taye just stuck his tongue out at PJ. Richard looked at the exchange, but did not say anything. Then his raised an eyebrow as Doug gave PJ's belly as light rub to keep him from saying anything to Taye right now.

 _"_ _That works wonders doesn't Doug."_ said Mary _"It works Dick too."_

There was a moment of silence before everyone burst out in laughter except Feebi who was sucking blue-berries out her crepe and Richard who just did not get it.

 _"_ _I have been waiting a while to pull that one out?"_ Mary said receiving a fist-bump from John.

 _"_ _John and me know this great winery that I think you both would like."_ Arthur said still giggling a little.

 _"_ _So what are you renting?"_ asked John

 _"_ _Well I was thinking about getting something practical like a Prius or something."_ started Richard

" _Then I saw this cute Mustang."_ Mary said with a grin _"And the car was nice looking too."_

" _Yes now I am driving a black mustang covered with pink stripes."_ Richard said sounding a little disgruntled.

 _"_ _Stop it Dick!"_ Mary said elbowing him in the ribs. _"It is one of the breast cancer special edition cars, the money goes to a good cause."_

Everyone wanted to make the 'Pink is Tacky' line, but felt it was in bad taste.

 _"_ _So what did you think of how we painted the Van?"_ Arthur asked the two of them.

"Well..." started Richard.

"I love it." said Mary. "Who came up with it?"

"Feebi did with the basic concept, I did the rest." said Arthur with a big proud grin.

 _"_ _I liked the old bus."_ said PJ

 _"_ _I know you did dear."_ said Doug giving PJ a peck on the cheek.

 _"_ _And it got Becky and me an A on our Small Business class Mr. and Ms. Johnson." s_ poke up Jason.

 _"_ _Now Jason just call us Richard and Mary."_ said Mary

" _How about Mary J"_ snicked John

 _"_ _Like I have not heard that one a million times."_ Mary snickered

 _"_ _You know if I was strait."_ John let out with a chuckle.

 _"_ _Paulie said that about Ms. N more than once."_ Doug said with a smile.

In an attempt to change the subject Richard looked at Jason and Becky. _"So what kind of business are you looking into starting?"_

 _"_ _Well it is called Paulie's Good Eats it is a Food Truck."_

Richard looked at Jason with a raised eyebrow.

 _"_ _Gourmet food trucks are a growth industry and the both of us love to cook."_ Jason said.

 _"_ _And the food is top rated foods not burgers and sandwiches any more."_ Becky continued

 _"_ _One of the guys we talked to is serving top quality Italian dishes out of his truck."_ Jason said with a big grin.

 _"_ _We are still working on our menu, but what we are planning on serving you could find at a five star restaurant and without staff or rent much cheaper."_ said Becky

 _"_ _We even have one fellow classmate who's dad is a lobster fisherman fix us up so now we are adding lobster to the menu and if we can find an oyster guy we will really be set."_ said Jason

Richard sat there for a moment and took it all in. _"Douglas you have on hell of a kid there!"_

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _Today is finally done. PJ seemed to be happier, if that was possible. The first thing he did when we got home was look up water polo and after watching a few videos he seemed to get the grasp of it and said that it fits his water training perfectly. He might even start to play it. The bad part is he has to start next week, the season runs from August to November not counting playoffs if necessary. During the non-season part of the year he is going to be running a Lifeguard-Life Saving course._**

 ** _PJ has also vowed he will get even with Taye over the Pagoda indecent as he is calling it._**

 ** _I do agree that John and Mary would make a great couple. I am going to have to talk to Arthur and John and see about going to the winery sometime. I know PJ is not that much of a wine drinker, but it could be fun and romantic._**

 ** _I know we have all changed our opinion of Richard. You impressed him (and us some more) with your two's plans for 'Paulie's Good Eats'._**

 ** _I also had fun watching Nancy and Linda play footsies under the table. They do make a good couple._**

 ** _Now comes the next big event, the 4th and the wedding._**

 ** _Love, Dad_**


	28. Party, Party and then the Main Event Su

**Circles Fan Fiction**

 **Douglas and PJ**

 **Series 3: Summer Fun-Sized**

 **Book 2**

 **Part One:** Party, Party and then the Main Event [Summer 2010]

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _The 4th of July is here once more. I am finding this is one of my Favorite over the top things PJ has started. I think is has made the whole community become closer. Paulie would have loved these block parties._**

 ** _PJ's folks are here along with his sister Nancy. Ken's mother also showed up with Tina. That is a big girl. She came with her husband who turns out to be an offensive lineman for the Atlanta Falcons. They came with their three kids. They are all some of the nicest people I have met. I could see that Ken's mom was a little unhappy with Ken being gay, but she seems to love him to much to really care._**

 ** _Talking with her I found out that the ring Ken gave Micheal was his grandmother's engagement ring. Apparently when Micheal found out he had arranged to have his own grandmother's engagement ring to give to Ken._**

 ** _Everything is ready for the party. PJ's friend Dakota was not able to get him any shark this time, but we got a bunch of lobster thanks to your friend._**

 ** _I think that is about it as I am heading out to enjoy the company of our community._**

 ** _Love, Dad_**

The 'Annual Kinsey Circle 4th of July Block Party' got off to its usual start with PJ and Marty working the grill occasionally one of them trading off with Jason to be with their significant other. Richard tried to give some advice on how to cook on the grill, but after Mary told him to stop it he backed off.

Everything did come to a stop for a moment when Becky, Linda and Nancy all came out to show off their new swimsuits. It was Carter's oldest son that walked into a table this time.

Arthur and John set up an area they called 'The Vineyard' in front of the house under the tree for those who wanted who wanted to just sit and enjoying good wine. That is where Mary and Ken's mom spent most of there time there along with Ms. Nussbaum.

Lunch was a casual affair with everyone mingling and eating the hot dogs and burgers. The two Beat Cops PJ had made friends with even stopped by for quick bite to eat. They really showed up because of Tina's Husband who they wanted to meet and get something signed. Tina's Husband even posed with them and then gave them both a signed NERF ball.

Ken had handed the organization of the games over to Gus. She had picked up a bunch of NERF toys for safer play. She also brought along a stuffed pig to play football with. After they were done playing football Tina's husband claimed Mr. Piggy (as he was named by Feebi) telling everyone he had to bring him back to Atlanta for the rest of the boys to play with.

Ken and Micheal spent most of the afternoon in 'The Vineyard' visiting with his mom. It was just the three of them along with John (Arthur had broke out the colored chalk once more), Mary and Doug. Mostly they listened to Ken's mother tell embarrassing stories about Ken growing up. PJ's mom also threw out some about PJ.

PJ ended up spending a lot of time hanging out with his father just talking. Nancy spent most of her time with Linda trying to keep up with her as Linda wanted to do everything.

Taye had decided that for dinner he wanted to do 'Dinner Theater' with the chalk paintings after watching Mary Poppins. So he looked at each chalk drawing and made up a song and dance number for each pulling the artist out to join him. Everyone really enjoyed the number with Arthur and Feebi and their drawing of Mr. Floppy and Mr. Ducky and there great Fishy Adventure.

PJ once more put on his old Uniform for the dance. He still gave the first dance to Ms. Nussbaum as per tradition, but enjoyed dancing with Nancy, Mary and Feebi. John ended up dancing with Mary once himself before Richard took his wife back for the rest of the night. Ken danced with his mother and Tina before dancing with Micheal exclusively.

After the fireworks the kids were all put to bed and then they had Ken and Micheal's bachelor party with Taye even playing the part of the stripper. Later Taye gave Marty a private performance.

A few days later the wedding was ready to start in the backyard of 6 Kinsey Circle. There was a gazebo put up in one corner. A bunch of chairs put out in a semi-circle for the guest. It was decided that there would no center isle as everyone was part of the same family. Doug had got a preacher through the shelter that was happy to perform the ceremony. There was the normal glitches, well not normal, but it would not a wedding without them.

The first was when Jesús showed up. He was dressed in a wonderful peach dress. Ken's mother was not ready for the very open Drag Queen. Richard was not ready either, but Mary though he was wonderful.

Second took place behind the scenes.

 _"_ _So Buddy are you ready?"_ PJ asked Ken who was standing in his Tux looking at the door leading out for the last 10 minuets.

 _"_ _No!"_ slowly spoke Ken. _"I can't get my feet to move."_

PJ chuckled _"What Mr. I can't ever stop moving is now terrified with fear?"_

" _Yes!"_ was all Ken could get out.

" _Well it is my job as best man to make sure you get out there"_ PJ said with another chuckle. " _I still have my Tazer if I have to."_

 _"_ _You would do that!"_ Ken said looking at PJ.

" _Ye-up"_ said PJ with a smirk. _"But I don't think we need to go that far."_

 _"_ _So what do you have in mind"_ Ken looked worried at what ever PJ had planned.

PJ walked behind Ken. _"Nothing much just a trick I learned from my old jump instructor."_

 _"_ _And what is that?"_ Ken said as he looked at PJ.

 _"_ _This!"_ PJ just gave Ken a push forward towards the door.

After Ken regained his balance he started to walk forward on his own. _"Well that worked, how did he teach you that?"_

 _"_ _By pushing me out the door on my first high altitude jump."_ PJ chuckled. _"Now can you get there on your own Buddy."_

 _"_ _Ye-up Buddy."_ Ken said with a chuckle as he headed out the back door and to the gazebo where Micheal was already standing.

As Ken walked he could hear someone sobbing. Thinking it was his mother, but saw it was Jesús, making Ken grin. He could see his mother sitting there looking like she was ready to cry herself as she holding onto Tina's hand. She looked happy and that made Ken feel happier and a little braver.

Once he got to the gazebo he looked at everyone there with his big grin. Somewhere in the back Richard gave a thumbs up. He then looked at Micheal's eyes and the world vanished around him. He thought about everything that had happened in his life. All of the good and all of the bad that haunted his past.

His eyes only broke from Micheal's for a moment when he thought he hear Paulie say _'I am so proud of you son'_. After looking around he looked back at Micheal's eyes and he felt as if everything bad was gone, just gone. Ken felt like he was 10 again. His grin turned to a smile, a giant genuine smile.

When it got to his part of the vows Ken pulled out the piece of paper and looked at it for a moment and then crumpled it up and tossed it over his shoulder.

 _"_ _I don't need notes for this."_ Ken started. _"I love you and that is all that is important to me...to us. Without your love I would still be lost in a life of endless loveless meaningless encounters. You gave me what I needed the most, unconditional love. I now give mine to you, I give my everything to you. My love, my life and my soul are yours now until the end of time of...everything."_

Micheal did the same as Ken with his notes. _"I accept your Love, life and soul and give you mine."_

The preacher quickly added _"You may now kiss your love."_

There was silence for the whole time they kissed. At least it was silent for them. Nothing existed for them, but each other at that moment in time. When they broke the kiss and were announced as spouses everyone just applauded.

The reception went on for a time with everyone wanting to give toast. Some were serious and others done with humor. When it came to gifts there were not many as the two said there was not much they really wanted or needed. Most of the gifts were simple like gift cards and such.

Doug's gift was the gazebo in a way. It was theirs first, anytime they wanted.

PJ gave them the keys to his bike, but only for the honeymoon.

Arthur told them _'anytime you want a portrait'_.

The only one that seemed happier than them was Ken's mom.

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _I am so happy for them and in an odd way the house seems to be happier. There are times I think I can feel Paulie here with me and this is one of those times. I feel like, I don't know exactly how I feel, but the closest thing I can call it is joy. Like all of the problems in the world have gone away in out little part of the world._**

 ** _I am watching PJ put his uniform away with reverence. I do have to admit he looks good in it._**

 ** _Feebi looked so cute as the flower girl and that peach dress of hers, as did Jesús. I think they may have coordinated somehow. I thought Richard was going to loose it when Jesús showed up in that dress._**

 ** _Gus and Lucy looked so good, Gus in her dress suit and Lucy in her dress, they almost looked like a strait couple for a few moments._**

 ** _Now onto what you two did._**

 ** _That dinner was wonderful! Think I only have one real complaint about it and your cooking. You are starting to get better than me, but I do it because I enjoy it. You two are turning it into a passion._**

 ** _Love, Dad._**

Notes:

When I came up with the idea of having a wedding, I had to think of who would it be. The thought of it being Ken and Micheal seemed to be the...last couple to do it, but it also made the most sense in a way.


	29. SOS Summer 2010

**Chapter** **Two:** S.O.S. [Summer 2010]

 _ **Dear Jason,**_

 _ **The annual camping trip is here once more. I do have to admit the Van is great for camping. We got everything in it and because it has trouble to 65 we took out time and it was more relaxing. Ken and Micheal joined us here as this is there last stop on their honeymoon. The both of them look so happy together.**_

 _ **The Ranger came to visit us at the camp and we found out PJ had met him. It seems he was one of PJ's rescues. He also moved around good on his artificial leg.**_

 _ **With dinner Arthur and John brought along another new cheese with them. John admitted he like the 'Cheese of the Month Club' PJ had given them and they have kept up the subscription.**_

 _ **I am worried because PJ said he wants to cook breakfast, it is something he said he learned from some Special Forces guys he met taught him.**_

 _ **PJ also got Feebi her own little pup-tent. She is so happy with it and plans on sleeping in it giving me and PJ some alone time. I think this was the plan.**_

 _ **So now I am going to sign off. PJ is giving me that silly yet creepy grin right now.**_

 _ **Love, Dad**_

PJ got up early and jogged up to the Ranger Station and back before getting the fire going. Everyone woke up to the smell of coffee, SPAM and eggs. As each climbed out of their tent they saw PJ crouched next to the fire cooking breakfast on the blade of some entrenching tools he had shipped to him from one of his Air Force buddies.

Each person got their own entrenching tool for them to use as a plate. He had even done one for Taye filled with fried potatoes and a Turkey SPAM one for Marty.

 _"_ _So I take it this one of those bonding things like the MRE meal you did?"_ asked Doug

 _"_ _Not really."_ PJ said between bites _"I was e-mailing an Air Force buddy about different things and he told me that Polish Special Forces unit had pulled out leaving a bunch of their stuff behind including these so I had him ship them to me. I though it would be fun to have a breakfast with these again and you can keep them if you want."_

Arthur looked as his for a moment. _"Why is the edge sharp on one side?"_

 _"_ _You don't want me to really tell you do you."_ said PJ

Arthur raised an eyebrow. _"You are right I don't want to know."_

Marty looked at his shovel for a moment realizing why form his game. _"So were these used..."_

 _"_ _No, just they dug trenches."_ smirked PJ

 _"_ _You know this is not half bad."_ said Jason _"I know SPAM is not gourmet, but for a camping breakfast not bad."_

 _"_ _SPAM can be made gourmet if done right."_ said PJ

Everyone just looked at him with raised eyebrow.

 _"_ _Well while at a stop over in Hawaii I got to try SPAM Sushi and it was good."_ PJ said looking up at everyone with a smile.

Doug leaned over to PJ. _"Yes dear, but remember what we consider fine dinning and yours are completely different."_

 _"_ _True I do miss a good S.O.S."_ said PJ with a grin.

 _"_ _What is S.O.S.?"_ asked Jason as Becky gave a giggle and leaned over to him and whispered in his ear. _"Sorry I asked...but let's see if I can come with something to do with it."_

PJ looked at Becky with a cocked head.

 _"_ _My grandfather was in the navy and he used to love it every Sunday morning."_ Becky said.

" _Was it any good?"_ asked PJ

 _"_ _Only because he made it."_ said Becky with a sly smile.

 _"_ _So what is it?"_ asked Arthur.

" _Chipped Beef Gravy over toast."_ PJ said as he cover Feebi's ears so she could not hear the second part. _"But we all just call it Shit on a Shingle."_

" _Sorry I asked."_ Arthur said with a chuckle.

Taye threw his hands up in the air surrendering _"Well I am done with breakfast! Why do we let this man cook meals around me?"_

 _"_ _Because if he did not it would be me and we could not snuggle while cook."_ said Marty

 _"_ _Ok that works for me Teddy Bear."_ Taye said.

The rest of the morning everyone just lounged around enjoying being out camping. At one point PJ pulled out a football and most everyone just tossed it around. After about an hour the football was put away and everyone went swimming in the lake. There was a little horsing around, but nothing serious.

Lunch was provided by Marty who just grilled up kosher and vegetarian hot dogs. As they sat around making inappropriate wiener jokes Arthur spotted something odd in the middle of the lake.

 _"_ _Hey what to you guys make of that?"_ Arthur said pointing to what looked like a big hump in the middle of the lake.

 _"_ _I am not sure."_ said most of them.

Doug grabbed the binoculars he had brought along to do some bird watching with. _"I think it a boat?"_ and handed them to PJ.

PJ looked through the binoculars and saw an upside down fishing boat with a kid hanging off of it and another person bobbing in the water not moving.

 _"_ _It is a capsized boat with at least two in the water. Becky try to call 911, Ken get to the Ranger Station and Jason with me!"_ PJ yelled as he pulled off his shirt and dove into the water.

Everyone stood there for a second then Becky dug out her phone and tried to find a signal and Ken took off for the Ranger Station at a full run. Jason followed PJ's lead and hit the water at full speed.

As PJ and Jason swam out to the boat Doug watched through the binoculars. Becky told every one that she could not get a signal here and then Taye looked at the tower and headed there with his phone. The rest watched not sure what to do as Feebi grabbed Marty's leg not sure what was going on.

PJ and Jason got to the boat at about the same time. _"Everything is going to be ok."_ said PJ _"Is there just the two of you?"_ he asked young boy and he checked the not moving boater. The boy just nodded. _"Jason you get him."_ Then looked at the boy. _"Let him help you."_ and grabbed the other one pulling onto his back and let out a sigh of relief as he was still breathing.

Jason followed PJ's lead and grabbed the boy by his vest and pulled him on his back. _"So I am Jason, I take it that is your dad?"_ The boy just nodded. _"Well you dad is in good hands, PJ really knows what he is doing."_ The boy nodded.

 _"_ _Yes your dad should be ok he just has a bump on his head, now just cross your arms and relax Jason is going to pull you to shore."_ PJ instructed. _"Now Jason just take your time he is in no danger."_ He then started to swim back to shore pulling the unconscious father by his vest with Jason following behind.

Once they got near to shore PJ saw that John and Arthur had waded out to meet them. _"We are going to need my first aid kit and the emergency blanket."_ PJ told those on shore as Arthur pulled the father ashore and onto one of the blankets that was already there. John did the same with the boy. Doug had already got the first aid kit and pulled the emergency blanket out of it and started to open it.

Both PJ and Jason collapsed on the beach exhausted. _"So how you doing kid?"_ ask PJ

 _"_ _Oddly I feel real good!"_ replied Jason.

 _"_ _Wait till the shakes show up._ " said PJ as he rolled over to see that Becky had the blanket on the father and was holding a compress to the wound on the head. _"I know there is a lot of blood, but that comes from it being a head wound."_

Becky looked at PJ _"I know that, one of the courses we took was advanced first aid."_

 _"_ _Good then I am going to lay here a little bit longer."_ PJ said rolling onto his back. _"I might be getting to old for this crap."_ Only to have Feebi run over and hug him tightly.

Ken and the Ranger showed up a few moments later along with Taye. Taye had managed to get a signal from on top of the tower and made the 911 call. When the paramedics got there and looked the father over they decided he should go to the hospital. They found out it was just the two of them so they took the father and son to the local hospital.

Once things calmed down Doug looked at PJ. _"So why did you choose who you did to do what job?"_

 _"_ _Well, Ken is the fastness so he was best to get to the Ranger Station it is only about a mile away."_ Then PJ looked over at Jason and Becky. _"You son is the strongest swimmer and Becky was the most likely not to panic, she does real well in stress situations."_ Then he looked at Taye and gave a thumbs up. _"Good move with the tower."_

 _"_ _Well I figured get up high to get a signal."_ said Taye.

PJ looked at his shaking hands. _"I am going to take a nap now."_

 _ **Dear Jason,**_

 _ **I finally got to see PJ rescue someone today. As stressful as the whole thing was I was happy to see it. I would have liked to seen him in his prime though. His giant smile the rest of the day told me he was on a natural high. I know know why he did it, both for the Coast Guard and Air Force.**_

 _ **I could also see it on you. He told me that after seeing you today he thinks you would make a great rescue swimmer, but he would not wish to inflict that life on you and Becky.**_

 _ **If you are having the same feelings right now as him I know you two are going to have a great night.**_

 _ **Love, dad.**_


	30. Coach, Can We Talk? Summer 2010

**Chapter** **Three:** Coach, Can We Talk? [Summer 2010]

 _ **Music:**_ I Kissed A Girl

 _ **Dear Jason,**_

 _ **I am missing PJ right now. With being the Head Coach of the Woman's Water Polo Team he has started to put in some late hours. He leaves here around noon and does not get home until after 8. Now he seems to be gone every other weekend on road games. He seems to be enjoying it though and that is a good thing.**_

 _ **Feebi is the one that really misses having him around. I have tried to be with her, but she still sometimes just spends hours drawing and looking out the window waiting for her Papa to get home. I have started to take her to the home and close away games and she really seems to enjoy watching him work.**_

 _ **As for you two, I am really enjoying watching you work on getting 'Paulie's Good Eats' ready to roll (Pun Intended). I think you two have found a passion that will keep you two together for a long time. It has also been great having you two help me with Feebi while PJ is away.**_

 _ **I do have something I wanted to talk to you about so I am glad Ken and Micheal were ok with taking Feebi today to the aquarium.**_

 _ **Love, Dad**_

Doug sat on the back porch with his serious thinking face on as he waited for Jason. There was something on his mind that he had been thinking about for a while and he wanted to check with Jason about it.

 _"_ _So Dad what's up?"_ Asked Jason as he sat down next to his father.

 _"_ _Well...I am not sure where to start."_ Doug said as he looked over at Jason with a partial smile. _"So I am going to start from the beginning. You know Paulie's journals, the ones that got me to start my own."_

 _"_ _Yes, I loved reading them."_ Jason said with a smile. _"And your super top secret ones you are working on. What about them?"_

 _"_ _I have been thinking about them for a while now and..._ " Doug paused to collect his thoughts and then took a deep breath. _"What would you think if I started writing them to PJ instead?"_

Jason thought about it for a few moments before giving his father a reply. _"I would be ok with that I guess. It is not like I have had the chance to read mine anyways."_

Doug gave a relaxed smile. _"Well I don't want you to think I am abandoning you or anything."_

Jason gave light smile. _"No I would not think that...it is that you have been writing them to me so long it will be a little odd not be be the focus anymore."_

Doug let out a sigh. _"That is part of the reason for my thinking of a change. I seem to be writing more about him and less about you."_

Jason looked at his father, his smile getting a little bigger as he thought about it. " _That is because you are in love with the guy. I know if I was writing one it would have started with you and now it would be page after page of how I feel about Becky now."_

A big smile crept across Doug's face. _"You are probably right about both those things. Though I have made one decision about it. I will continue writing them to you until after the first of the year. Then I can focus on him."_

 _"_ _So you going to let me read them then."_ Jason playfully asked.

 _"_ _I don't know about that, but probably not soon."_ said Doug having thought about this recently. _"I might and I repeat might give them to you as a wedding present."_

Jason looked at this father. _"Don't give me a reason to rush things between up. We had talked it over and we want to wait till we got 'Paulie's Good Eats' off the ground first before we plan on getting married. We also like how Ken and Micheal's wedding turned out so we are thinking of doing the same thing, but her parents wants her to have a big one at the church."_

Doug let out a chuckle. _"I can see all of the other guest looking at us especially if you invite Jesús."_

 _"_ _We already though about it."_ Jason said with a mischievous smile on his face. _"I were thinking of him and Feebi as the flower girls if not making him one of maids of honor."_

Doug thought about it for a moment and laughter harder for few moments. _"The only thing funnier would be is if you chose him as your best man."_

Jason gave his father a stern look. _"Now don't go there. I would choose you, but tradition you know. I was thinking my cooking buddy Marty actually."_

The game was a close one, but once again the B.U. Water Polo team lost. They were still 2 and 2, but this was not going to be a winning season. While the team was good, most of them were still inexperienced including their Coach who a few months earlier had no idea how to even play the game. Doug gave him a kiss after the game anyways.

They had good fundamentals and were starting to show great stamina, it was a young team. It was actually PJ's Rescue Swimmer regiment he was putting them though that won them their first two games as they just outlasted the other team.

After the game one of the girls asked to talk to PJ in private. She was a Foreign Exchange Student from Saudi Arabia. She was not the best player, but got on the starting team though pure determinations it seemed like. PJ remembered she was a Political Science Major.

PJ pointed over to the bench off to one side. The young cheetah was Muslim, but he did not know how strict she was. The closest she dressed to 'proper' was she always had the hood up on her sweatshirt when in the public.

 _"_ _What is it Miss Marphisa?"_ PJ asked her.

 _"_ _You…I…."_ She started

PJ was not sure what this was about. _"Go ahead, I am one of the most nonjudgmental people out there or at least the most tolerant."_

 _"_ _I saw you kissing that other man after the game."_ She said after a few moments.

PJ raised an eyebrow and wondered if she was going to quit the team because of that. _"Continue Miss Marphisa."_

 _"_ _Please, just call me Jade, it was the name my father and mother gave me."_ she said with a light smile.

 _"_ _So what can I do for you...Jade."_ PJ asked not sure were this was going now.

 _"_ _I don't know who to talk to, I have so few friends here, some even seem afraid of me."_ As Jade talked her quiet voice seemed to grow even quieter.

PJ gave a small smile. _"I am familiar with how some can show intolerance, are there some people giving you problems about your Religion?"_

 _"_ _Well, some."_ Jade said looking around. _"But that is not why I want to talk to you."_

 _"_ _Well then what is it?"_ PJ said with some concern in his voice.

After taking a moment to gather her thoughts. _"I take it you are...gay?"_ Jade finally asked.

PJ took a deep breath. _"Yes I am, is that a problem?"_

Jade shook her head no. _"You are just the first...gay person I have met that I know of, well there was my Uncle Radii, but we never talked about him."_

 _"_ _Then why did you want to talk to me?"_ PJ asked with a lightly cocked head.

 _"_ _I...well...you will understand me then."_ Jade took a beep breath before continuing. _"I am too and I don't know what to do."_ She looked up at him like she was going to cry.

PJ looked at her. He knew her culture and how intolerant they could be. He also know there was no way she could talk to her parents about this. He was an authority figure to her though and he figured this why she turned to him.

 _"_ _Well talking about it is the first step. When I talked to my parents about it was hard on all of us."_ PJ softly talked. _"My father was not happy, but my mother was ok and understood. I am still uncomfortable with it a little bit now and then. Especially when it comes to the public display of affection."_

Jade looked at him. _"I know why I uncomfortable with it, why are you?"_

PJ ran his hand along his neck. _"I am former US Military and our culture did not allow such things."_

 _"_ _You were a soldier?"_ Jade asked

 _"_ _Yes I served two tours in Afghanistan."_ PJ said not sure of her reaction. _"I was a...medic."_

Jade nodded and seemed to feel a little better. _"I think what you are doing over there is the right thing."_

PJ felt better. _"So if you want I could give you information on support groups. If you want I could introduce to others who...are the same sexual orientation as you. I would ask you to come over and meet us over dinner, but it is a house of almost all men. Well Jason has a girlfriend who half lives with us and there there is my adopted daughter, but the rest..."_

 _"_ _I would like that very much Coach."_ she said with a smile.

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _It was PJ's turn to collect a stray. She is a nice girl from Saudi Arabia. She came here to go to school and it seems is here to stay. Her father is a Saudi Prince, though she said one of thousands and her mother is an American._**

 ** _Jade came out to PJ the other day. She said it was because he was a teacher and she could trust him. Her being gay is one of the reasons she wanted to come here to the US. Though she is sad she can never go home._**

 ** _I thought there might have been a problem between her and Marty with her being Muslim and him Jewish. It only took a few moments for that fear go away. The two have a lot in common, but mostly the food._**

 ** _PJ who has familiar with their eating restrictions had Marty make a kosher meal and she loved it. The only thing she liked more that the food was the coffee machine. She joked that some days she can't get going because there is to much blood in her caffeine system._**

 ** _She seemed fascinated by Ken and Micheal and the fact they were married. She could have spent the whole night asking them questions._**

 ** _PJ did ask if we should introduce her to Linda, but the girl is going though enough culture shock for now._**

 ** _Speaking of culture shock, Nancy called Arthur about having a painting done of herself. Arthur said yes and John joked that this was the first step to him becoming strait. Of course Arthur came back joking about how he had secret plans to steal Mary from Richard._**

 ** _I know you two liked Jade and I think she liked you two a lot._**

 ** _She was also happy that Feebi ate with us. Back in her home the children and for the most part the women at separately from the men. In her home though she said things changed and she got to have a number family meals. She told us her mother had her father wrapped around his finger._**

 ** _I don't know if she will become a regular around here like Linda is becoming._**

 ** _Love, Dad_**


	31. Acceptable Losses Autumn 2010

**Circles Fan Fiction**

 **Douglas and PJ**

 **Series 03:**

 **Book 3**

 **Part One:** Acceptable Losses [Autumn 2010]

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _PJ has been doing well for a rookie coach. Their win loss record is still split 50/50. his teams big asset is there stamina that PJ has started to use be once he has a lead they go on total defense and just tries to out last the other team. Only the Big Ivy League schools seem have the advantage there. Though there does seem to be something wrong. For a lack of a better term he seems frustrated._**

 ** _Feebi was sad to start her new school year without he favorite teacher, but Linda is around enough to make up for that. She looks so cute in her new school clothes._**

 ** _Today should be interesting. I have to work late, Kathy had to take the day off. Marty is off with Taye to their first dress rehearsal to give moral support. That leaves Ken and Micheal to pick up Feebi from school this afternoon. PJ took the bike to work so Ken could use the Van._**

 ** _I know Ken loves taking care of her, though he will never admit it. She is like the little sister he never had. The other day caught him looking at the kids book at John's bookstore._**

 ** _Love, Dad_**

Becky had some time and decided to visit PJ at work. She had noticed that he was not quite himself so she thought she would check on him. When she got to his office he was sitting at his desk. He was in a periwinkle shirt unbuttoned a little and his tie hung loose. He was watching video footage of the last game and was going over some books. _"Hey Coach."_ she said as she knocked on the door.

PJ looked up and saw it was Becky and let out a light smile at seeing a friendly face. _"Ok I guess, so what brings you here?"_

 _"_ _I just wanted to check on you."_ she said as she walked in a sat down in a chair. _"You have not been yourself recently."_

PJ smirked. _"You always know when to just get to the point, to be honest I feel frustrated at the moment."_

 _"_ _About what?"_ Becky asked.

 _"_ _Well...it is the win loss record...sort of."_ PJ said looking over at the schedule. _"I am just not used to having numbers in the loss column, in fact I hate losses."_

 _"_ _I can understand not liking losses, but hate?"_ Becky said giving an inquisitive look.

 _"_ _Well back with the Coast Guard and Jumpers and loss was a life lost."_ PJ's look was one she had seen before.

 _"_ _Yes, but these are just games and for a first time coach you are doing real good."_ said Becky

 _"_ _I know, but I am so used to anything less than 100% being unacceptable to now just 50/50 being acceptable."_ PJ said looking sort of put out. _"I feel like I am just missing something, but I don't know what?"_ He patted the stack of books about water polo on his desk. _"I have paid for John's wine budget by ordering all of these though him...I want to keep the money in the family so to speak."_

Becky let out a giggle. _"I can see that."_

PJ just nodded. _"I know that next year will be better when I know what I am doing."_

 _"_ _That is a good attitude."_ Becky said with a smile. _"Now what about Jade, I noticed you have really been working with her."_

 _"_ _Yes, she is sort of a pet project."_ PJ said his smile getting bigger as he spoke. _"She knew less about Water Polo than I did. When she read that there was a Water Polo Team the thought it was a Polo Team. She knew how to play that. When she realized her mistake she was to embarrassed to say anything."_

Becky let out a giggle. " _I can see that."_

 _"_ _She has become a good swimmer though."_ PJ continued. " _In a few years she could be a star player."_

 _"_ _And the other...thing?"_ asked Becky

 _"_ _Well as well as could be expected. So far she has made it to a few support group meetings."_ PJ stopped for a moment. _"She did call to talk to her parents...both of them are being supportive of her. They told here that they figured she was and that is why she was sent here."_

Ken was both happy and still not sure, he liked driving the old van, but it was always an adventure. He and Micheal sat outside the school waiting on Feebi. He was happy to have the chance to spend some time with her, she always managed to get him to do silly and fun things he would never do on his own. He was also happy that PJ had given him some money to spend.

Feebi got out of school and quickly got in the van and strapped herself in. _"I want chicken nuggets."_

Ken smiled. _"And chicken nuggets you shall get."_

After looking at the menu and finding something that at least pretended to be healthy for him and Micheal they sat down to eat in the play area. He watched Feebi eat her nuggets after dipping them in honey and drinking her milk. Ken loved watching her at times like this. It brought him back to his innocent days of growing up in Georgia.

After lunch the three of them headed out to the van. _"We have a couple hours before your Papa and Dougy are home."_ Ken liked her name for Doug, but he never used it in front of him. " _What do you want to do now?"_

Feebi looked around and something caught her eye. _"I want to do that."_ Pointing at a bowling alley."

 _"_ _I have not bowled in years"_ Micheal said with a smile. _"The sport of the middle class."_

 _"_ _Any game you can sit down and play with a beer in one hand is not a sport."_ said Ken. _"But it could still be fun."_

Micheal took Feebi across the street while Ken moved the van to the bowling alley parking lot. Once they got in Micheal took charge making sure they got rental shoes and getting a lane. They were lucky, earlier there had been a kids birthday party and the bumpers will still in place. Ken got a 16-lb ball using the heavier the more macho school of though and Feebi got a pink one, Micheal spent a little time and got one that felt like his old ball.

Each one had a different method of bowling. Micheal showed he had bowled for a long time with a smooth delivery. Feebi just walked up and rolled her ball down with two hand and giggled as the pins were knocked down. Ken watched Micheal a few time and then used the 'More Power' method.

Ken was sitting looking at the scoreboard wondering why Micheal was kicking his ass. Feebi was almost doing as good. Micheal had taken Feebi to the restroom when these two girls took the next lane.

 _"_ _Hello there good looking."_ said the first one. _"I'm Heather and this is Saundra, I hope you don't mind us bowling next to you?"_

Ken looked at the mostly empty lanes, but did not think much of it. " _No it is ok, free country and all."_

 _"_ _That is nice to hear..."_ Heather looked up at the scoreboard but was not sure which one was him. _"You are MIC or KEN?"_

 _"_ _Ken."_ said Ken just wanting to be polite

 _"_ _And who is FBI?"_ Saundra asked

 _"_ _Oh, that is Feebi, my jogging buddy's daughter."_ Ken said not sure were this was all going.

" _Well isn't that sweet."_ said Heather _"Good looking and willing to look after someones child what a find."_

Somehow all of this seemed familiar in a way, but Ken was not sure why.

 _"_ _So good looking what are doing later?"_ Saundra asked.

Ken then realized why this was familiar, these two girls were hitting on him. Ken held up his hand showing off this wedding ring. _"I'm married."_ he said with a gulp.

 _"_ _That is ok, I won't tell her if you don't."_ Said Heather " _And bring Mic along if you want."_

 _"_ _No you don't understand."_ Ken said and then he spotted Micheal. " _Micheal get over here quickly and help me with these girls."_

Micheal raised an eyebrow as there was fear in his voice.

 _"_ _Mic is cute."_ said Saundra. _"Is he married too?"_

 _"_ _Well yes he is!"_ Ken said as Micheal got there. " _This is my husband Micheal."_ and gave Micheal a big kiss. _"I'll explain later."_ He whispered to Micheal.

Feebi let out a _'ewww kissy stuff'_ as the two girls let out an Awww.

Ken was heading back to the van with Micheal in one arm and holding Feebi's hand. _"I knew bowling was not for me."_

 _"_ _Well I like the way we are acting now."_ chuckled Micheal

 _"_ _I am just glad to get out of there."_ said Ken

 _"_ _I still had fun, what about you?"_ Micheal asked Feebi.

 _"_ _It was real fun."_ replied Feebi _"At least until all the kissing"_

Both Ken and Micheal let out a chuckle.

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _PJ seems to being doing a little better. He said Becky came by and had a chat with him._**

 ** _Though Ken did not want to talk about it Micheal was more than willing to talk about their little bowling adventure. Apparently two girls tried to pick up on Ken. Ken says he was traumatized by the event, but I think he was little flattered. Feebi did ask if bowling always ended up with kissing and I told her not normally._**

 ** _Bowling does sound fun, we will have to get the whole family together and go out bowling sometime. Apparently Micheal's family used to do it all of the time._**

 ** _I wanted to thank Becky for helping with PJ. There must be something with her that can get PJ to open up to her._**

 ** _Well I am signing off now, PJ just got out of the shower._**

 ** _Love Dad._**

Notes:

This two parts are more slice of life, but the third does have a lot more strong language than normal, it is also longer than the others.

I did have fun writing a play within the play.


	32. And Oscar Goes To? Autumn 2010

**Part Two:** And Oscar Goes To? [Autumn 2010]

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _Tonight is Halloween once more. PJ is going to late tonight so I get to take Feebi out on her candy extortion trip. She is a little upset that her Papa is not going to make it, but she seems to understand._**

 ** _Arthur and John are disappointed that I won't be there to enjoy their food and drink with them._**

 ** _Ken, Micheal, Taye, Marty and Linda are off to their annual trip to the Paradise._**

 ** _You and Becky have volunteered to man the front door once more and pass out the candy and other treats. I think you two like doing that because when PJ asked your to if you wanted to take Feebi out or work the front door you chose the front door._**

 ** _So tonight should be fun for us all._**

 ** _Love, Dad_**

Everyone had gathered to head out on their 'Annual Paradise Run' as everyone started to call it. Ken and Micheal once more coordinated [sort of] their costumes, Ken was dressed as James Bond [he wanted to get at least one more use out of his tux] and Micheal was dressed as Dr. Evil. Marty came down as Jim Belushi's Samurai character, though his sword was just a prop. Before Taye came down Linda showed dressed as a Sexy Nurse's Uniform.

 _"_ _Is Everyone Ready?_ Yelled Taye from his 'dressing room'.

 _"_ _Yes we are you overdone ham."_ Yelled out Ken.

Taye came out dressed in just a pair of white pants and vest.

Everyone just looked at him.

 _"_ _And you are?"_ asked Ken

 _"_ _Shirtless John Travolta."_ Taye said before looking at himself for a moment. _"I know what I forgot."_ He then took the 'Saturday Night Fever Pose'.

 _"_ _I still don't get it."_ said Linda.

Taye slumped in disappointment. _"Philistines."_

 _"_ _I don't care I think you look hot."_ said Marty as he walked up and rubbed his belly.

 _"_ _That won't work on me, I am not PJ..."_ said Taye before his eyes rolled up is pleasure. _"OK I guess it does work...guys go with out me and Marty."_

Ken grabbed Taye by his vest. _"You are not getting out of this that easy."_ Pulling him to the door to everyone's else amusement.

Doug giggled as he watched the five of them climb into the Halloween decorated Van and drive off with Ken at the wheel.

Then Feebi came out next. She was dressed as a coach complete with sunglasses, whistle and B.U. cap. She even had a clipboard and one of her Papa's ties on. She went and gave Arthur and John a hug before grabbing her bag and dragging Doug off.

 _"_ _Lets go I know who has all the good stuff Dougy."_ said Feebi

Arthur and John chucked as they watched Feebi drag Doug strait to Ms. Nussbaum's house.

 _"_ _I am going to miss having him here tonight."_ said Arthur

 _"_ _Yes that is true, but that leaves more stuff for us, Doug made walnut, raisin, oatmeal cookies."_ John said as he pulled a full sized Snickers bar out of the candy bowl.

Becky and Jason came out dressed as Bonny and Clyde. Becky smiled at Arthur and John with a candy cigarette hanging out of her mouth and then smacked John's hand. _"Those are for the kids."_

 _"_ _Well he is a big kid at times._ " said Arthur with a big innocent grin.

 _"_ _Hey I am not...unless it gets me the candy bar?"_ said John trying to look innocent.

 _"_ _Try putting on a costume next time."_ said Becky with her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

 _"_ _I am in costume."_ John quickly came up with. _"I'm a...middle aged bookstore owner."_

Becky gave him a hard look and gave him a slight smile. _"Ok just one, but next year you are coming in costume even if I have to pick it out myself."_ Then she looked over at Arthur. _"And you can have one to."_

Arthur gave a light smirk as he pulled a handful out of his pocket and put them back in the bowl.

 _"_ _And we are the ones dressed as criminals."_ Jason said

 _"_ _And the same goes for you to."_ Becky said as Jason grabbed one himself.

The Paradise was busy as usual for their annual Halloween Costume Party. The five of them just headed on in with only Linda stopping to get a wrist band. She did not want to get drunk and the group decided to make her the designated driver.

There barely got in when they bumped into Jesús who was once more only going with a mask. This one was covered in long colorful feathers. _"Well Chicas, let me guess, we have a hot and sexy nurse, Mr. Bond, Mini-Me, a Samurai Warrior and a...cabana boy?"_

 _"_ _I am shirtless John Travolta."_ Taye let out sounding a little disgruntled.

 _"_ _Well...I can see that."_ said Jesús. _"And I can say you are jot and sexy in that anyways."_

 _"_ _Watch this!"_ said an exited Marty as he scratch Taye's belly making his eyes almost gloss over. _"And if I keep it up I think I can get him to start thumping his foot."_

Jesús let out a giggle. _"Now you see why I really like that sexy jot PJ, speaking of him I take it he will be a no-show again?"_

Ken nodded _"He is working late again."_

" _So who is taking out cute little Feebi to get her candy?"_ Jesús said trying to look sad and melodramatic.

 _"_ _Doug is."_ said Micheal. _"And it is Dr. Evil."_ Sticking his tongue out at Jesús.

Jesús let out a giggle _"Sorry, but at least I was closer than Mr. John 'Cabana Boy' Travolta over there. "I won't hold it against Doug even though he is being a selfish bitch and keeping me away from Sexy jot PJ."_

Marty looked over at Jesus now that Taye was lost to the world around him. _"You really like PJ don't you?_ "

 _"_ _Yes, but it is not to be..."_ Jesús said looking dramatic like a Soap Opera actor including the arm over the eyes.

Everyone just laughed for a few moments before heading of to do their things.

Micheal drug Ken along to the bar where he grabbed a 'My Name Is' sticker and wrote 'Dr. Evil' on it as Ken ordered a _'Martini, Shaken Not Stirred'._

Marty drug Taye onto the dance floor after requesting that the DJ play some Disco Music for them both to dance to.

Linda also hit the dance floor, but she was alone, at least to start with. It was not long before she was dancing with multiple partners.

It took a few songs before 'Staying Alive' came on and Taye showed off all his best Disco Dance moves. Everyone was enjoying watching him ham it up.

Ken and Micheal were having a good time. Ken found out he liked martinis, though did not care for the olive, Micheal was ok with that he liked the martini olives. The both spent their share of time on the dance floor before meeting up with Taye and Marty.

 _"_ _I have a question I have wanted to ask you."_ Ken said to Marty.

 _"_ _Sure, what is it?"_ asked Marty.

 _"_ _Well I thought you were Jewish?"_ Ken asked with a grin.

 _"_ _Yes...so?"_ Marty was sure he was being set up for a punch line.

 _"_ _Well I though eating pork was against your religion?"_ Ken managed to say with a strait face.

 _"_ _Well it is..."_ Marty paused for a moment. _"Hey was that a ham joke?"_

 _"_ _Well if the actor fits it."_ said Ken now loosing it a little as he giggled some.

 _"_ _Hey!"_ said Taye _"Leave our personal private activities out of this."_

Marty looked at Ken and then a Micheal. _"So how many?"_

Micheal rolled his eyes. _"At my last count about 8 martinis."_

 _"_ _Well at least he will feel it in the morning."_ snickered Taye.

Ken had to sit down and catch his breath and waved over one of the waiters. _"Martinis spanked not...mixed...all around."_

The three looked at Ken for a moment and then each other.

 _"_ _Well..."_ Taye started _"I wonder how really drunk we can get him, Ow!"_ as Micheal kicked Taye in the ankle.

Linda came over and looked at the three of them and then raised an eyebrow at Ken who was trying to sort the sugar packets be size.

Micheal looked at her. _"I would say a half dozen martini's to many."_

The music stopped _"And now for first prize of $1,000 for best dance and costume combo goes to Shirtless Robert Hays from the Movie Airplane!"_

 _"_ _COME ON!"_ Yelled Taye.

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _Everyone made it home late last night. Ken apparently discovered martinis and is paying for it now._**

 ** _Most of the men were upset that Linda won 'Cutest thing in a Mini-Skirt'._**

 ** _Taye took top prize, but won't talk about it._**

 ** _I had fun taking Feebi out Trick-or-Treating. She should be selling refrigerators to Eskimos the way she worked over each house._**

 ** _PJ was beat when he got home. They are gearing up for a big game later this month._**

 ** _Love, dad._**


	33. HOME! Has Arrived Autumn 2010

**Chapter** **Three:** HOME! Has Arrived [Autumn 2010]

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _Last night was PJ's big night as Coach. B.U. They took on Harvard and his team won in the closing moments of the game. I know it was only Water Polo, but the whole campus was there it seemed like. When we left they were still parting in the parking lot. I had mixed feelings about it being a Harvard man myself._**

 ** _And tonight is the opening night of Taye's new play. Well it is not his play, but he is on it. I still don't know much about it. The playbill he gave all of us along with our tickets just have the image of a weeping angle holding a set of dog-tags and the tittle 'HOME!' on the cover._**

 ** _The cast is simply, Father: James Andrew, Mother Lisa Brown, Brother: Taylor Dooley, Sister: Casandra Hansen and Priest: Ryan Michelson._**

 ** _From what I know of the plot is that the Daughter come back to her family after being discharged from the army after suffering carrier ending wounds. I know that Casandra or Crescent as she likes to be called is a real army veteran who lost her leg._**

 ** _I am curious about it as Feebi did not get a ticket. Taye said the subject mater and some other things would not be appropriate for her or anyone of her age to see._**

 ** _I know Marty has seen a few dress rehearsals and he has mixed feeling about it._**

 ** _Love, Dad_**

Taye knocked on Casandra's door. _"Are you decent?"_

 _"_ _Well my last boyfriend said I was_ _sugar."_ Casandra said giggling. _"Its ok I am dressed."_

 _"_ _I just wanted to talk to you."_ Taye sounded and looked serious.

 _"_ _What is it Taye sugar?"_ Casandra asked and motioned to a chair.

 _"_ _Well..."_ Taye started _"I have to tell you I have been jealous of you since you got the lead and I wanted to tell you I am over it now. You are really good."_

 _"_ _Jealous of me sugar?"_ she cocked her head at him. _"Why would you be jealous of me?"_

 _"_ _I have been doing this most of my life."_ Motioning to the theater that stood around them. _"And you come off the street and Bam! You got the lead."_

 _"_ _Well I think I had an advantage over you sugar."_ Pointing at her prosthetic leg. _"This is hard to act out."_

Taye let out a smile _"Oddly that is part of why I am no longer jealous of you. You have such a good attitude about this. A good friend of mine is also a vet, I told you about PJ. Though his scars are on the inside mostly he has a real good attitude about everything."_

Casandra just nodded. _"Well it is a survival mechanism sugar, the lucky ones build up walls. We also deal with it differently, I was not sure about how I was going to cope and then when I saw the add about wanting actors, disabled vets welcome I though it would be good therapy. I did not think I would get the lead role. I would also like to meet this PJ fellow, oddly enough I have something for him"_

Taye just smiled. _"I hope it has been good therapy and he is here tonight."_

Casandra smiled back. _"It has been sugar. I have been forced to deal with my...I can't call it a disability any more, let's call it an injury in ways I never though possible."_

Taye nodded. _"I can see that."_

Casandra then let out a giggle. _"That and I found out that I and it seems like every man in stage theater have on thing in common. Well all like cute guys."_

Taye let out a light blush. _"True, however that brings me to something I wanted to talk to you about. When we get to..."_ Taye patted his cheek. _"Don't feel like you need to hold back."_

"Are you sure _sugar_?" Casandra asked.

 _"_ _My Teddy Bear will kiss it and make it feel all better._ " Taye said

 _"_ _Ok..."_ Casandra said with a big smile. _"And yes I think he is cute too sugar."_

 _"_ _Good to talk you about all of this."_ said Taye as he got up and left and then looked back at her. " _Break a Leg!"_

 _"_ _I hope not these things are not cheap."_ Casandra said with a big grin. _"This one almost cost me an Arm and did cost me a leg sugar."_

Taye could not hold back a giggle. _"What is it with all of you and your morbid sense of humor."_ as he shut the door.

Just about everyone was there. The theater was mostly full by the time they all found their seats and looked around the old theater building.

They could see the stage was set up with only three sets. To the left looked to be a bedroom, the center was a living room and the kitchen was on the right. Arthur told everyone he got to paint a lot of the sets with a big grin on his face and that none of it was tacky to which everyone just raised an eyebrow at him.

The play started with the kitchen lit up. and pale yellow colored walls. There sat a burly looking wolf in a rumpled suit and tie who was Father. Taye also sat at the table in worn blue jeans and a white t-shirt. At the stove was a German Shepard in a simple dress as Mother. The look of an average middle class family.

The conversation was very mundane for a few moments then Father picked up the paper that had the words "The War Continues" in big bold print. Then the conversion turns to the war. Father is upset that his son wants to have nothing to do with the war and Sister had to be the one to keep the honor of the family. Brother thought the war was stupid and that _'_ _ **We Should Not Even Be there!'.**_ Mother just tried to keep the peace as she Prepared the evening meal

During the conversation it is found out that Father was a Veteran of the previous war and _**'When This Country Is At War, It Is Every Man's Duty To Go Off And Fight For Their Country!'.**_ Brother's reply was _**"Well I Was Never Asked If We Should Go To Fight A Stupid War In Some Country I Never Heard Of!'**_. At that point the door bell rings and Mother goes to answers it. Standing there is a Black Panther as Priest who hands Mother a letter when she reads it, she starts to cry and falls to her knees, the stage goes black. Thus ending act 1.

Everyone sitting there had different feeling and emotions and to each one it became a different war. For most it was the current war, but to Doug and Arthur is was the first Gulf War. To John in was Vietnam.

Act Two started when the audience finds out that the letter was telling Sister's family that her truck convoy had been attacked and Sister was hurt badly, but did not know how badly she was hurt. The whole family was waiting for Sister to get home. It was Also six months later and she was going to have a cab drop her off.

Then there was a knock at the door. There was Casandra, a Doberman as 'Sister', in her full dress uniform. Mother ran up to her to give her a hug, but stopped when Sister entered using a cane to help her walk.

The whole family just looked as Father got up and offered her 'His' chair. Sister sat in the chair then got hugs from Father and Mother, but Brother just stood off to the side with his arms crossed. When Sister asked if she could have a beer Father paused for a moment and told Brother _**'Well Get Your Sister A Beer!'**_. Bother reluctantly went into the kitchen and got Sister a beer.

While Bother was out Father asked if there was anything she needed and she just said a good night's sleep. Brother returned with the beer and gave it to Sister who opened it up using the coffee table and seemed to drink most of it. Mother and Father looked at each other as Brother just looked at his sister and commented _**'I am never offered a beer.'**_

Father looked at him _**'Well You Are No War Hero!'**_. Sister looked at Father. _**'I Am No Fucking War Hero!'**_ and then struggled getting up and then headed to her room. When the lights turned on it was the frilliest girl's room, all in Peach. Sister looked at her room, finished off her beer and then thew it against the wall shattering the bottle before hitting the bed and crying.

Father and Brother started to have an argument, but their voices went quiet as they continued to argue. Mother stood at the door for a bit before entering to see Sister in a fitful sleep. Mother stepped in to comfort her, but when she put her hand on Sister's leg there was a look of horror as she backed out of the room covering her mouth. The argument got loud again as Brother finally stormed out of the house yelling _**'I Must be Adopted!'**_ This did get e few chuckles from the audience and ended Act 2.

Act three started with everyone standing around the living room, but Sister who was sitting in Mother's chair this time only half facing the audience. The Priest was also there. Once more there was much discord between Father and Brother as Mother just sat back looking at Sister. 'Priest' tried to keep piece. At one point Brother stormed over to Sister _**'What Gave You the Right To Go Over There And Force Your Beliefs On Them'.**_

The whole audience could feel the slap Sister gave to Bother and then spoke. _**'I Was Not Forcing Anything On Them! We Were Driving Trucks For The Sick, Elderly, Women And Children When We Were Attacked! All I Did Was Defend My Friends To The Best Of My Ability! I Had To Kill To Save My Friends! I Had To Shoot A 14 Year Old Kid! A Fucking 14 Year Old Kid Who Was Going To Kill Me If I Did Not Kill Him He Would Have Killed Me! A God Damned Fucking 14 Year Old Kid! I Shot Him Dead And What Did I Get For It! I Will Show You!'**_

Sister reached down and unseen to the audience removed her prosthetic leg. Holding it up for all to see, the audience froze in silence as they saw that it was Casandra's real leg. _ **'I Got To Live As A Cripple For The Rest Of My Life! This I What I Got For Killing A Mother-Fucking 14 Year Old Kid And Watching My Friends Die! My Reward Was I Got To Fucking Live! So Don't Fucking Tell Me Anything About What Fucking I Did Over There! I Got To Live, That Was My Reward!'**_

Daughter then threw the leg down and completely broke down in tears. Mother rushed over to Sister and just held her as Brother stepped back in tears and reached for Priest who directed him to Father. When Brother got to Father they both put there arms around each other. As Brother held onto Father he told him he was sorry. Father looked at Sister and then Brother _**'I Am So Sorry Father, I Am So Sorry, I had No Idea.'**_ Father patted Brother on the back. _**'I know Son, I Am Sorry It Happened To Her Too!'.**_

After a few moments Brother went over to Sister and knelt next to her. _**'I Am Sorry Sister. I Had No Idea!'**_

Sister wiped her tears away. _**'I Know You Had No Idea! Father Might Know, But He Never Talks About It!'**_. Sister looked up at Father who was standing with his arms crossed, then they slowly went from being crossed to him holding onto himself.

 _ **'Me And My Buddies Were Holding A Bridge When The Attack Came! We Held Them Off For What Seemed To Be For Hours! When Our Ammunition Ran Out We Started To Use There Weapons! When Those Ran Out We Where Down To Using Knives, Riffle Butts, Our Hand And Even Rocks! When There Was The Last Few Of Us We where Resolved To Our Fates So Picked Up Our Entrenching Tools To Give One Last Stand! We Were The Seventh Cavalry And It Looked Like We Were Going To Go Down Fighting Like The Colonel Did! That Is When Reinforcements Finally Arrived!'**_ Father looked at Sister and went over and gave her a hug.

Then Brother looked at Father. _**'Why Have You Never Told Us This Before?'**_

Father looked at his family. _**'Because I Hurts To Think About It And No One Should Ever Have To Go Through That! I Did Not Want My Children Know The Pain Of The Hell I Had To Go Though!'**_

Sister looked at Father _'_ _ **Does It Ever Go Away?'**_

Father Pulled Sister Close. _**'When I Am With The Ones That I Love The Pain Looses Its Sting, But It Never Goes Away!'**_ Father then looked at Brother _**'And Even You Make The Pain Livable.'**_ Father then pulled Brother Close.

The light went dim for a long moment and when they came back on Sister was still in Mother's Chair with a shawl on, but everyone else was gone. Then Priest Walked in.

 _ **'Sorry I Am Late dear!'**_ Priest went over to Sister and kissed her on the cheek. _**'So How Was Today?'**_

 _ **'Good, though Daughter Was A Hand Full Today Love!'**_ Sister said. _**'She Misses You So Much While You Are At Work.'**_

 _ **'Well My Job Never Seems To End.'**_ Said Priest

 _ **'Who Was It Today?'**_ Sister asked.

 _ **'A 90 Year Old Veteran.'**_ Priest said with a smile. _**'He Passed Away Surrounded By His Family.'**_

 _ **'That Is The Way It Should Be...Like Father Did.'**_ Sister said with a sad, but still happy sound in her voice.

There was a knock on the door. When Priest opened the door it was Brother. _**'Well I Did It!'**_ Brother said proudly.

 _ **'And?'**_ asked Sister expectantly.

 _ **'She Said Yes!'**_ Brother said looking exited.

 _ **'Who Would Have Thought My Brother Would Ever Marry A Navy Officer And A Pilot At That.'**_ said a proud sounding Sister.

 **'** _ **I Can't Wait To Tell Mother.'**_ Brother said _**'Where Is She?'**_

Sister let out a loud sigh _**'Visiting Father Again.'**_

 _ **'She Did Love Him'**_ said Bother

 _ **'He Is At Peace At Least'**_ said Priest

 _ **'As Is This House'**_ said Brother looking around.

 _ **'Yes It Is.'**_ said Sister as she opened her arms and hugged Brother.

 _ **'Your Father Would Be So Proud.'**_ said Priest

From the bedroom came _**'Is Papa Home?'**_ All from the Kinsey house recognized the voice.

The lights went out and the house lights went on as the cast came out, but waited for Casandra to put her leg on before they all took their bows.

Most of the audience had tears in there eyes, many of them were just from all the emotions the play brought out.

At the after party the Kinsey Family was invited to come backstage to meet the cast and crew. When Taye saw PJ he went over to him.

 _"_ _I hope it was ok to use Feebi's voice?"_ Taye asked PJ unsure of the reaction he would get.

PJ just hugged Taye with a tear in his eye. _"Yes, Yes it...I...it was perfect."_

 _"_ _Good I thought you would be upset."_ Taye said.

 _"_ _I just wish you had asked."_ PJ said

 _"_ _But then it would not have been a surprise."_ said Taye with a big grin.

 _"_ _And the latest salvo has been fired."_ PJ said with a big smile.

 _"_ _In an odd way I hope there is never truce."_ Taye said. _"I think it is what keeps us good friends, the simple act of Revenge."_

 _"_ _Ye-up."_ PJ said with a grin.

Once that was out of the way Marty came over. _"She never hit you like that in rehearsal."_

Taye tilted his head and looked up. _"Well I thought it added a little bit of realism, though I did not think she would hit me so hard?"_

 _"_ _Does it still hurt?"_ asked Marty

 _"_ _A little."_ said Taye " _You could kiss it and make it feel much better."_ putting the slapped cheek in Marty's direction.

Marty looked at Taye _"And I take it that is another reason you had her do it?"_ but still gave him a kiss on the cheek. _"I suppose you are going to come with other places to get slapped?"_ Taye just looked up into the rafters.

Casandra then came over to greet everyone. _"So this is the famous PJ you keep talking about sugar?"_ she said looking at Taye.

 _"_ _Yes he was part of the inspiration on some things."_ said the smiling Taye. _"In fact my whole family was."_

PJ just nodded as Casandra gave him a kiss on the cheek. _"It was you guys that saved most of my ass and I never got to thank them."_

PJ blushed. _"Well thanks is all we ever really asked for. So how much of that really happened to you?'_

 _"_ _Really not a lot, my truck just got hit by an IED."_ she said with a light smirk. _"I never even got shot at 10 months over there and the driver runs over a stupid mine. We all ended up ok more or less. I lost a leg and the driver lost a hand."_

 _"_ _That sucks"_ Said PJ

 _"_ _Yes it did suck, but we all got to give him a hard time about having to get a new girlfriend."_ said Casandra.

Marty raised an eyebrow.

Casandra looked at Marty _"The hand he lost was the one he used to masturbate with Honey Bear."_

Marty blushed as everyone else just laughed.

Taye then got serious and looked at everyone. _"Now you see what I saw in this play. It reminded me of how I felt when we lost Paulie and to me it turned out to be a little bit of therapy."_

All of them thought about it and just nodded.

Taye introduced everyone to the cast, the director and the writer of the play. After talking to the writer he told everyone he needed to write this. His brother came back and had major PTSD and ended up killing himself. This was the best way to deal with it. He had gone to B.U. with Taye and had stayed in light contact so he just gave the script to Taye just to get an opinion and Taye encouraged him to add some meat to it and try to produce it.

The Director/Writer handed Taye the latest version of the script and told Taye to read the cover page. Taye read over it and the stopped.

" _Wait I Got Shared Writer Credits!"_ said an excited Taye.

The Director/Writer said _"Hey how much of this stuff came out of that melon of yours?"_

Taye thought about it. _"Well I did come up with a lot of stuff, but I did not think it influenced you that much."_

"It sure did." The Director/Writer said smiling. _"That whole last bit was inspired by you. The whole family at piece thing. I needed a real ending that was a good emotional ending that was upbeat not ending with everyone in tears."_

Taye let out a blush. _"I don't know what to say."_

 _"_ _Let me say it for your."_ said Marty as he gave The Director/Writer a peck on the cheek and then planted one on Taye.

 _"_ _That worked."_ said Taye with a silly grin.

The Director/Writer then looked at Arthur. _"And you were right about the peach, pink would have been tacky and way to bright."_

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _I had mixed feeling about the play. I liked it, but it was a little dark for my taste. By the end of it PJ had taken my hand and held it tight almost like if he were to let go he would run at some points and then when he heard Feebi's voice he quietly wept until it was time to leave. His tears were a mix of sadness and joy._**

 ** _It was fun to go backstage, look around and meet all of the actors and crew. Casandra is a remarkable woman for what she has been through._**

 ** _Taye is on a permanent high right now. Not only is he now a published script writer he is getting a little extra money. He is a little put out that he is going to almost be working for 6 strait weeks, but he is doing his life's passion._**

 ** _I did like that Paulie got to get another strike against pink, much to Arthur's delight. The Director told him that he was going to call him the next time he needed a set done up._**

 ** _When we got home the first thing PJ did was pick up Feebi from Ms. Nussbaum's and bring her home. Once more he cried, but this time in joy while he sat and read her, her favorite story._**

 ** _He is still holding her in the big comfy chair sleeping like when he first got here. I will go to bed after I cover them up._**

 ** _Love, Dad_**


	34. Happy Happy Husky Winter 20102011

**Circles Fan Fiction**

 **Douglas and PJ**

 **Book 04: The Christmas of Memories**

 **Series 3**

 **Chapter One:** Happy Happy Husky [Winter 2010/2011]

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _Arthur and me did it again, I am expecting a call from NASA to tell us the Christmas Lights are interfering with the operations of the Hubble Space Telescope. PJ joked about heading outside to get a brighter light to read by._**

 ** _Feebi loves them and thanks to her we now have a giant inflatable snow man in the front yard. She is also happy that the Water Polo season is over and her Papa is now coming home at a respectable hour._**

 ** _PJ managed to pull off an even 50/50 record and B.U. seems happy with it so he will be going back to Coaching next summer._**

 ** _Ken and Micheal are looking forward to their first Christmas as a married couple. Both of them have had me hide their gifts from each other._**

 ** _Taye look his winnings and bought something for Marty, but he won't tell anybody what it is. I think it is to make up for his schedule for HOME!. It got a mixed critical review, but it is expected lo last another 2 weeks. They both are mostly missing each other. Marty gets home from working in 'his' game and gets to sleep around 9. Then Taye gets in after 11 and usually goes right to sleep. Marty gets up and is out of here about the time Taye is getting up._**

 ** _The only chance they get to really be together is the weekends and Taye usually has to leave at 1pm because they are now doing 2 shows a day on the weekends. And to make things worse now there is a Christmas and New Years show._**

 ** _I can see you both are exited. It will be nice for you two to be here for dinner this year. I can't wait for you to see my gift to you._**

 ** _Well PJ is back and seems to be in a frisky mood, so later._**

 ** _Love, Dad_**

PJ was exited during his morning run. He had two whole weeks off for the first time in what seemed forever. He loved running in the fresh snow. He was the first to put tracks in it before anyone else, it was like he was the first person to have ever been there.

He still wanted a jogging partner for snow days, but Ken had a 'No Snow Policy' when it came to running. He had thought trying to get Doug, but he was not a morning person. Maybe he would see about Taye once the play was over. He would see about Marty, but right now the two of them needed as much alone time together as possible.

As he crossed the street to the Quick-E-Mart he waved to the two beat cops he saw every morning as they went off on a call. Entering the store he replaced his normal sports drink with coffee, it was still cold out. He also grabbed a copy of Play-Girl to put in Doug's stocking. Feebi had insisted everyone get a stocking this year.

Heading back out into the cold he let out another smile as snow slowly drifted down. That was another thing loved, the falling snow. Not the hard drop a few feet on the ground in one day snow, but just enough to cover the ground. It made the world seem to be fresh and new to him. It made him feel like a kid again.

As he ran he thought about all of the times Steve and him used to try to figure out how to miss school on days like this, but Jenny always ratted them out. He hated her sometimes for that, but he still loved her. She was always the reasonable one of the three of them.

He remembered the time the three of them went exploring in the Seattle Underground. While Steve and him were reckless in their exploration, she brought along some chalk to mark their way. Jenny also took the fall when the cops had found them. She started to cry and told the cops it was her fault and they had only come down to save her. It kept the two of them from getting trespassing charges, dad blew his stack. He told them we were to old to get spankings, but we spend the rest of the winter shoveling snow out of our neighbor's drive ways.

PJ then realized why he loved the snow so much. It reminded him of the good times he had with his baby brother Steve. The next thing he knew he was in front of the house. As he stood there PJ also realized this was the first time he had not cried thinking of Steve.

When he got upstairs he gave Doug a big kiss and just grinned.

It was the first day of winter. Ken grumbled as PJ brought him down a cup of fresh coffee. Ken looked at PJ through a half closed eye at the grin on PJ's.

" _So what do you need?"_ Ken said taking the coffee.

" _Can't a guy come down and give his sometimes jogging Buddy a nice cup of coffee."_ said PJ still grinning.

 _"_ _The last time I saw that grin you were pushing me out of that airplane when you took me skydiving."_ Ken drank enough coffee to get the other eye open.

PJ let out a chuckle _"But you loved it."_

 _"_ _That is not the point."_ Ken said holding out the empty cup.

PJ poured him another cup of hot coffee. _"I do have a question for you though."_

Ken looked at PJ though mostly opened eyes now. _"Ok here it comes, what is it now, free climbing half dome?"_

 _"_ _No nothing like that."_ PJ gave a thoughtful look. _"Though I have always wanted to do that."_

 _"_ _Spill it coffee boy."_ Ken said looking at his half empty cup.

PJ topped him off. _"I was just wondering if you had come up with a present for Feebi yet?"_

 _"_ _I was thinking a soccer ball."_ Ken said now only sipping at his coffee. _"Girls like that kind of thing right?"_

" _If you asked the girls you know she would end up with boxing gloves and a punching bag."_ teased PJ _"I was thinking a bicycle helmet."_

 _"_ _Why would she need a..."_ Ken's brain was finally working as he managed to put 2 and 2 together. _"So who is giving her the bike?"_

" _Well I am buying it, but Santa is giving it to her."_ PJ said with a smile.

 _"_ _Sure that sounds good, I'm in."_ Ken took another sip of coffee.

PJ's next stop was at Triangle Books. PJ walked in with a grin and a bottle in one hand.

 _"_ _Great Mr. Cheerful is bearing gifts."_ said John trying to sound grumpy.

 _"_ _What I can't just visit good friends and offer them a gift."_ PJ's grin got a little bigger.

 _"_ _Drop the charade what do you want?"_ said Arthur _"And no more chopper rides."_

 _"_ _Fine at least Ken was fun."_ letting out a snicker. _"But he was still half asleep."_ PJ put the bottle on the counter. _"Here is the bribe part, it is a bottle of wine from Israel, don't ask me how I got it."_

 _"_ _You know people."_ they both said at the same time.

 _"_ _Well what I am after is information."_ PJ continued. _"I was wondering if either of you had gotten Feebi her present yet."_

Arthur's look told PJ he had not and John just looked at a poster on the wall.

 _"_ _So you have not."_ PJ said to Arthur. _"But you have John."_

 _"_ _You got me."_ John said pulling a big stuffed tiger out of from under the counter.

PJ looked at it. _"She will love it, how would you both like to play Santa this year?"_

Arthur looked at PJ and nodded and John just raised an eyebrow.

 _"_ _Look I think it is time for her to get her own bicycle."_ PJ's grin became a smile. _"The greatest gift I ever got was my first real bike from Santa and I want her to experience it. So I will buy the bike I just need to hide it here until Christmas Eve. Then you two bring it over and set it next to the tree."_ PJ looked at the tiger. _"And he can go in the basket, we got a deal?"_

They both looked at each other and then at PJ. _"Sure, but you have to buy the book I will give her."_ John said. _"I do have a reputation."_

PJ shook their hands and left humming a tune.

Arthur looked at John. _"Well he is in a great mood even for him."_

John looked at Arthur. _"Ye-up."_ as the both of them laughed and then looked at the bottle of wine.

When PJ got home he went up to Doug and gave him a big passionate kiss. _"Good afternoon love."_

Doug blinked a few times. _"Well it is now."_

PJ looked around. _"Feebi still at Ms. Nussbaum's?"_

 _"_ _Yes"_ Doug raised an eyebrow. _"Why do you ask?"_

"Well I got most everything in place to give Feebi the best gift she will ever get from Santa."

Doug still had his eyebrow. _"What could that be?"_

 _"_ _Her first Bicycle."_ PJ said

Doug thought for a moment. _"Yes, that is hard to beat."_

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _I don't know what is up with PJ. He is in one of his happy modes again. I wonder if he is on a medication I don't know about?_**

 ** _Anyways he has decided to have Santa give her a bike. He apparently has gotten Ken, Micheal, Arthur and John in on it. He had thought about getting Taye and Marty, but they had already got her a video game._**

 ** _He was going to ask you and Becky, but I told him that you had already gotten her something, I still don't know what though._**

 ** _Love, Dad._**

Notes:

Oddly enough I wrote 'The Fire Within' just after the first chapter.

I think it is my favorite thing I wrote up till that time.

Warning: Have tissues ready


	35. Good Morning Dear Winter 20102011

**Chapter** **Two:** Good Morning Dear [Winter 2010/2011]

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _Tonight is Christmas Eve. Everything is set, the turkey will be the fridge ready to be put in the oven. Only those sides that need to be made at the last moment are not finished. Every present is under the tree except for those that will arrive by Santa late tonight while Feebi sleeps._**

 ** _PJ seems more exited the Feebi about tomorrow. He also seems to have found an inner piece. While he is still sad when he thinks of his lost love he seems to have come to terms with the loss of his brother._**

 ** _Ken and Micheal seem to be happy about having PJ arrange their present to Feebi. They have been concentrating on each other mostly and I am happy to see that._**

 ** _Taye and Marty have been having a hard time, but this morning they are going to have some quality time together. Due to Taye's schedule they both missed going to the Millers for Hanuka, but they staggered mailing gifts so each day a gift showed up for each of them._**

 ** _Arthur is exited too, he really loves playing Santa. John seems to be happy to and told me he has a special surprise for dinner tomorrow that they got from a secret source. I think that source is PJ, but you never know._**

 ** _I will miss you tonight as you are staying over at Becky's parents tonight so you can spend Christmas morning with them._**

 ** _Love, Dad_**

Once more PJ was enjoying his morning run. He felt he could run forever. He did not want to though. He wanted to finish his run and get back home. He just wanted to spend the day with Feebi and Doug. He wanted to just hold onto both of them and never let them go.

He stopped and looked up at 6 Kinsey Circle and felt like he was going to burst from the happiness that swelled within him. After entering the house he took the steps two at a time until he got to the top flight. From there he just walked quietly and got his coffee.

He stopped at the mantle that his sword and his little box now called home. He picked up the little box and sat in the big comfy chair. With a smile he opened it up and looked at the Silver Star and ran his thumb a crossed it a few times and spoke quietly.

 _"_ _I miss you Steve so much, but now...after visiting you the last time I was there has finally made me feel like your sacrifice had a purpose for once. While I was there a few plots down from me was another family visiting what I thought was family. I was wrong though. I listened to the father talk about how his friend have sacrificed his life to save them. He talked about how much he missed him, but was grateful to him at the same time. If it was not for him he would have made it home and have his wonderful wife and 2 children. One he had named after his friend."_

PJ stopped for a moment to wipe away a tear.

 _"_ _It was at that moment I thought about the four you had saved that day. How they got the chance to find their own loved ones. I thought about the grandson we saved and how his loved ones must have felt. I know now why we both loved each other so much, we were so much alike. I get it now why you had to...give yourself for others. I was the selfish one to say why did this have to happen to me. I now am just happy to have had the time we had together."_

With that he pulled out the vial and closed the little box.

 _"_ _You my love, I miss you every day. I love you so much it hurts to think about you. I know thank god that we had what time we had. However I think I know why you left me so suddenly. If you had not left there was no way I would have meet Doug and eased his pain. Maybe all of this is for some higher purpose that we are not meant to understand, but if had not nearly died I would have never met you."_

Once more PJ wiped away a tear.

 _"_ _Without Feebi's parents dying I would have never left the dark place I was in. Without Feebi I would have never met Doug. Without Doug I would have never met Becky who pulled me out of another dark place I was in. Without me falling into that dark place for a while I would have never come to terms with me loosing Steve. I will always love you and now I must thank you for helping me...I miss you my love."_

As PJ wiped yet another tear he looked over to see Doug standing there looking at him. _"How much of that did you hear love?"_

Doug gave a light smile and wiped a tear himself. _"Enough dear, enough."_

PJ held out his arms and Doug moved to embrace PJ. With a smile Doug looked at PJ. _"That was beautiful dear, I...it was just beautiful my dearest."_

Marty woke up first. He looked over at the sleeping Taye, sleeping was not a strong enough word, coma was a better word. He looked at his love feeling sad that he was working so hard. He was also happy for him, he was doing what he loved.

Carefully he climbed out of bed and quietly went into the kitchen looking for something to eat. With Taye currently not working at the 'La Maison du Chanteur' there was no really good quick food. He looked though the cupboards for something quick and easy. Even the frig did not offer anything to make a quick breakfast.

Giving up he put a glass container into the microwave filled with water and turned it on and ground up some coffee beans and dumped them into the coffee-press. Then it was onto the next step, food, but what to make that would sit well until Taye woke up.

He was looking in the frig for the 5th time when he saw all of the different kinds of fruit in the what used to be meat drawer. He let out a chuckle as an idea came up at the same time as the microwave made its dinging sound.

He poured the hot water into the coffee-press and set the timer for 4 minuets. Then it was onto the fruit. By the time he had gotten it all out and ready to work the timer went off. After giving the coffee a good press he cut them into bite sized cubes a put them into a bowl and mixed them all up.

He was sitting looking at the impromptu to fruit salad and sipping at his coffee when he heard movement. Looking back he saw the Zombie-Taye approach.

 _"_ _Beeeeeans!"_ Taye let out as went over and just drank strait from the press.

 _"_ _Good morning sleepy."_ Marty said not sure if he would even be noticed.

Taye held up a finger as he finished off the coffee. _"Morning Teddy Bear, what year is this?"_

 _"_ _2356 and we are all the servants of our robot masters."_ Marty said deciding to have a little fun.

 _"_ _23:56 is that Zulu time?"_ Taye said and then shook his head to get out the cobwebs. _"I have been talking way to much with army people."_

 _"_ _Yes you have dear."_ Marty chuckled. _"You want more coffee, I made breakfast."_

 _"_ _Coffee Good!"_ Taye said more awake and then looked at the clock. _"Please tell me that is AM."_ and then at the bowl of fruit salad.

 _"_ _Yes it is 8AM and guess what."_ Marty said with a smile.

"No guessing games." Taye said with a mouth full of fruit. _"No brain work yet."_

Marty got up and walked behind Taye and rubbed his belly. _"I don't care about your brain right now."_ as he then headed back to the bedroom.

Taye's eyes got really big as he took another big bite of fruit salad. _"I'll be right there Teddy Bear."_ as he got up and quickly followed Marty.

Ken had gotten up early and was looking at the kitchen. He was no cook and he knew it. He knew how to make things like grits and fried potatoes, but that was about it. He wanted to make real food for Micheal, breakfast in bed was Ken's idea.

How hard could it really be? He thought. He got out a pan and cleaned it before putting it on the fire. He thought about how his mother used to cook. Looking in the frig he tossed some butter in the pan and then some frozen potatoes and tossed them into the pan. Once they started to actually cook he added about a half dozen eggs and some left over Chinese food to the pan. Once it looked done he scooped it into a pair of bowls, grabbed some silverware and two bottled iced coffees and headed into the bedroom where Micheal was just waking up.

 _"_ _Morning...dear I made breakfast for us.?"_ Ken said proudly.

Micheal blinked a few times and just looked at Ken.

 _"_ _Don't worry about it I got most of the fires out."_ Ken said with his playful grin.

 _"_ _You better be messing with me?"_ Micheal said sitting up and looking at Ken.

 _"_ _I think I did real well."_ His smile getting bigger. _"I only used one pan and a wooden spoon."_ Then Ken handed Micheal a bowl and climbed back into bed.

Micheal looked at the bowl with a raised eyebrow and then gave it a taste. _"This is actually really good."_

" _So you will let me cook again?"_ Ken asked

 _"_ _Only with adult supervision."_ Micheal joked

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _Today was nice and quiet. PJ and myself just sat most of the day while the house seemed oddly quiet._**

 ** _Apparently Taye and Marty got to spend their quality time together. They both seemed real happy when Taye left to perform in the play._**

 ** _Micheal told me that Ken made breakfast for the two of them so the could have breakfast in bed. It was good considering he just threw things together and managed to not destroy the kitchen. So I am impressed._**

 ** _I would say it was going to be to quiet, but Feebi seems to...have extra energy. Like she know Christmas Morning something big is going to happen. It took two hot coco's to finally get her to sleep._**

 ** _PJ right now is sitting watching the snow lightly fall outside like it has for the past few days. He almost looks like a kid searching the sky for Santa and his reindeer._**

 ** _Love, dad._**


	36. The Fire Within Winter 20102011

**Chapter** **Three:** The Fire Within [Winter 2010/2011]

It was early Christmas Morning and Feebi was to exited to sleep anymore. She got up and sneaked down dragging Mr. Floppy with her to the tree to see what Santa brought her. Feebi froze as she got there. There was somebody there, in fact there were two somebodies there under the blankets on the couch. She saw the flicking tail of Ken as he slept holding onto Micheal under the covers in front of the smoldering fireplace.

They were still asleep so she put her little hands over her mouth so she would not make a sound as she looked at the tree. There were never a lot of presents under the tree, but she always felt she always got the best toys and games. She knew that some of them were clothing, but the rest she knew what she would get.

From Arthur she would get art supplies. From John it would be a book, but they were always a neat book. Taye and Teddy always got her a video game. From Ken and Micheal it would be something sports related like a ball or baseball hat. It was Papa and Dougy that always seemed to surprise her. Papa though seemed to get her things from some far off place and usually very colorful. Dougy seemed to be the one that got her the weird stuff, but she loved him for trying anyways.

As she looked over the tree she saw two unwrapped presents and those were the best, as they came from Santa. Her eyes got big as the one was a yellow bicycle. Not like her electric one, but a real bicycle. It had a basket and steamers and everything. In the basket was a stuffed tiger. It was about twice the size of Mr. Floppy and had a tie around its neck.

She thought about Mr. Floppy for a moment. Would he be jealous of...Mr. Stripes. She hoped not because Mr. Floppy was her favorite and she would always love him. She looked at Mr. Floppy as tears filled her eyes.

She remembered the night of the fire. She remembered her mommy and daddy coming in as she cried for them. She remembered the fireman that grabbed her. She remembered the horrible crash as the roof fell in taking both of them from her. She remembered funeral where she got to say goodby to them.

Feebi sat and quietly started to cry quietly.

Then she remembered her new Papa and how he looked so brave in his uniform. she remembered how he also cried as her mommy and daddy were placed in the white stone house made for the two of them, to be together forever in heaven. She remembered how scared he was when the man in suit told her that PJ was he new Papa. She remembered how he stopped at the fair and won her Mr. Floppy.

She was still crying a little, but then She remembered when he took her to his home. She remembered him letting her crawl on top of him to sleep. She remembered listening to his heart beat as she slept for the first time since the fire. She remembered waking up and it was not a dream, he was there for her.

Then she let out a smile. She knew her Papa loved her. She knew that in her new home that Dougy loved her. She knew That Jason and Becky loved her. She knew that the silly Taye and his Teddy Bear loved her. She knew that Ken and Micheal loved her. She knew that Arthur loved her. She knew that John loved her even though he did not know how to show it all of the time. She knew that Linda Loved her. She knew that the man she sometimes saw in the house loved her.

She was crying this time because she was now truly happy.

As quietly as she had come down the stairs she went back up them till she passed the bed where Papa and Dougy were sleeping and let out a smile. She knew that her Papa was happy. She looked at the painting and quietly spoke. _"Thank you Mr. Paulie for letting your husband make my Papa happy."_ and blew him a kiss.

Giving Mr. Floppy a kiss on the nose she climbed into bed between Doug and PJ and give both of them a kiss on their noses. _"I love you Papa, I love Dougy."_ she said quietly as she snuggled into both of them before going back to sleep with a happy smile.

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _We awoke to find Feebi sleeping between us this morning. She seemed more happy and content than normal. We both just laid there looking at each looking at each other until she awoke. PJ did not even go out for his morning run. He said this is where he belongs, with her and me._**

 ** _She gave us both a hug and told us she loved us. That she was happy we were her daddy's, just like you, Paulie and me._**

 ** _All seems so peaceful right now, like all is well in the world. I really hope it stays this way for a while._**

 ** _Love, Dad_**

Doug thought it was odd. As exited as Feebi was last night she seemed really calm this morning. Even when they got down stairs to find Ken and Micheal snuggled up together in front of the fire. Taye and Marty were already up and warming themselves.

Feebi looked at her bike with a big smile and then headed over to it with Mr. Floppy and Mr. Ducky and introduced them to Mr. Stripes. Taye almost had another cuteness induced stoke over that.

Unlike the last few years Feebi did not tear into her presents. She sort of took charge without telling anyone. She looked at each name tag and not needing to much help she read the name and then took the present to that person and gave them a hug and told them that she loved them. Everyone just looked at each other and then just smiled.

Marty got Taye a script he had found on e-bay from the original Broadway production of Rag Time that had multiple autographs and director's notes. Taye had got a pair of watches that were synchronized with each other, so they both knew they would always be as one.

Ken got Micheal scrapbook with all of his unpublished photos just for his eyes only. Micheal got Ken a pair of personalized Boxing Gloves and Boxing Robe.

Doug got PJ a Blue tie with white bunnies. PJ got Doug a small box of saffron and the copy of Play-Girl.

When Arthur and John showed up and once more refused to talk about what they got each other.

Linda showed up dressed as an Elf and just gave everyone a small, but personal snow-globe.

Feebi got more than she wanted for once. Taye and Marty got her a racing game. Ken and Micheal got her a helmet for her new bike. Arthur gave her some art supplies and some coloring books. John got her a nice hard bound Art Book with her name on it. Doug got her simple play tea set for four. PJ got her set of cars for her doll house including a VW Van.

PJ spent the rest of the morning using the snow blower to clear all off the sidewalks of Kinsey Circle. Once he finished clearing the sidewalk they all watched as Feebi rode her bike along the cleared path. Sure it still had its training wheels on, but she was still ridding it. In the basket was Mr. Floppy, Mr. Ducky and their new friend Mr. Stripes. When she got to the end she turned around and came back.

Everyone watched her as she rode in her new sweater that Ms. Nussbaum had given her and her new helmet. She could not be happier right now.

As she rode snowfall began to lightly drift down dusting everyone in white. No one wanted to miss this moment even Ken stayed out in the snow and for once did not feel cold.

Dinner was the big affair once more. It was really special for Doug as all of his family was there. Arthur and John brought the bottle of wine that PJ had given them, much to Marty's delight. Once everyone had some in their glass it was John who stood up.

 _"_ _I know I have not been myself recently. Part of that is how I felt about Paulie and trying to deal with it myself."_ He then looked at PJ. " _Then you came into our lives and while at first I did not trust you, I did trust Doug to make good decisions. Then you got close to Doug and it felt like you were replacing Paulie. I see now that is not true and have felt so for a while. It was the long talks with your mother that really changed how I felt. I now know what a good and caring person you are...even if at times you do some really oddball things, but our family is full of oddballs which it why you belong. I hope you and Doug have a long and happy life together."_

With that he raised his glass and took a taste of the wine. _"And boy you do have a good eye for wine."_

PJ just smirked and toasted John back. _"I think...I know we all want everyone to have long and happy lives with the ones we love."_

After the toast was done everyone slowly ate as they conversed, the only one the seemed to sit on the sidelines was Marty. He sat there missing Taye and wishing he was there. The feast was half over when Taye burst in.

 _"_ _I'm back."_ said with a flair as he walked in. _"Did everyone miss me?"_

 _"_ _With every bullet so far."_ Let out Ken with a smirk.

PJ looked out the circular window and then back to the sleeping Feebi, she was curled up on the couch with Mr. Floppy's ear in her mouth.

Then he looked back at the falling snow and smiled. _"I miss you so much Steve. I know you would have loved her to."_

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _These are the times I miss Paulie the most and in a way I feel like he misses me too._**

 ** _For now we are all at piece here._**

 ** _I wish this feeling would never end._**

 ** _I love you so much Jason._**

 ** _My love for you seems to get stronger every day._**

 ** _As does my love for Phillip and Feebi._**

 ** _My love for Paulie also continues to grow._**

 ** _I know someday we will be together once more._**

 ** _Love, Dad_**

This it the end of 'The Winds of Change'

This will continue with 'Time Marches On'

Link


	37. Jason and Becky Business grows Spring 2

**Circles Fan Fiction**

 **Time Marches On**

 **Series 02: A New Crossroad**

 **Book 1**

 **Chapter One:** _Jason and Becky's Business grows_ [Spring 2013]

 _My Dearest Phillip,_

 _Spring is here once more. I have mixed feelings about it. I have been doing more and more taxes for people these days. It is not the money, it is just Kathy really needs the help. It also takes me away from you. You are just teaching swimming and first aid classes and you are usually home early, I just wish I was._

 _Feebi is still doing good in school and with the Brownie Scouts. She is such a bright little girl and become quite the cook. She wants to make us both breakfast this morning. I told her she would have to wait until one of us is up._

 _Taye is excited too, today is the audition for The Summerville Community Theater. They actually contacted him. He does not know what the part is, but they told him to prepare a soliloquy and a musical number._

 _Ken is going to be home again. He seems to be getting less and less work recently and does not know why. He seems to only have two high points right now. His morning runs with you and Micheal._

 _Your Loving, Douglas_

PJ and Ken were on their morning run. Both sort of seemed out of it. Ken was in deep thought most of the time and it took PJ to keep him from not stopping at intersections. PJ on the other hand grabbed the wrong news paper once again at the Quick-E-Mart. At one point they both just stopped at the park and looked at each other.

 _"_ _What the hell is wrong with the both of us this morning?"_ PJ asked Ken looking at his paper that was all in Spanish.

Ken shrugged. _"I don't know what your problem is, but…I don't know, it seems like work has been really_ _hard to get recently."_

" _I have notice."_ PJ said with a nod. _"My mind must be elsewhere to. I seemed to be making stupid little mistakes like this."_ Holding up the newspaper. _"Last week I took Feebi's school books with me to work instead of mine."_

 _"_ _I bet that made things a mess."_ Ken let out a light chuckle.

 _"_ _Well lucky for me I noticed before I got all the way there."_ PJ rolled his eyes and shook his head rubbing the bridge of his nose from the start of a headache. _"I would have liked to seen the teacher though when Feebi told him that her Papa stole her homework."_

Ken chuckled again. _"That would have been funny. Though I had in my 5_ _th_ _grade class that as an assignment."_

PJ just raised an eyebrow.

 _"_ _We had this homework assignment and most of the class just did not do it. After the 5_ _th_ _'my dog ate my homework' excuse she made all of us write an essay on how we had lost our assignment. The only ones that did not have to were the few who had actually done theirs."_ Ken said with a grin.

PJ smirked. _"So how did it go?"_

 _"_ _Great."_ Ken said with another chuckle. _"It was the first one that everyone did and we all had to read ours in front of the class. I never had so much fun in school before. We had stolen by aliens, taken by the swamp beast and my sister used it to make her volcano for the science fair."_

 _"_ _So what was yours?"_ PJ just had to ask.

 _"_ _I got lost in the woods and I had to use it to start a signal fire that was spotted by the space shuttle and the President sent the Marines to save me."_ Ken said with a big smile.

 _"_ _I would have loved that assignment."_ PJ said smiling back. _"But it probably would have been me having to use it as bait to catch a fake monster along with the rest of the gang."_

Ken rolled his eyes this time. _"You and that silly show."_

 _"_ _Hey, the new series is really good."_ PJ said defending himself. _"It has a continuing story line and everything."_

Ken just shook his head. _"At least you never started wearing an ascot."_

 _"_ _Rhat Ras Rred's Rhing."_ PJ said in his best Scooby-Doo voice causing Ken to start laughing until he had to stop to get air in his lungs.

 _"_ _You...bastard...I...will...get...you...for...that!"_ Ken said in between breaths.

The rest of the run was a series of jokes and one liners until they both finally got home.

 _"_ _Roney RI'm Rome."_ said PJ as he kissed Doug on the cheek.

Doug just looked at PJ and shook his head. _"What am I going to do with you dear? I know just shut you up."_ As he gave PJ a deep Kiss.

Jason had asked Doug to meet him and Becky at his office of all places.

 _"_ _So what did you want to talk to me about here?"_ Doug asked looking at them and around the office.

 _"_ _You know me I am not a big numbers guy like you are."_ Jason started. _"But we have been looking at the numbers for 'Paulie's Good Eats and I keep thinking there was a mistake some place."_

Becky nodded and added. _"We know your computer at home does not have the same financial software as here so we thought it was best to come to you."_

Doug just nodded. " _Sure let me take a look."_

Jason handed over the flash drive with everything on it. Doug then opened up the file and started going over their bookkeeping. After a half hour he just looked at them not paying attention to the final amout.

 _"_ _I am not seeing any mistakes so far, so what made you think there was a mistake?"_ Doug asked the two of them.

 _"_ _Well to be honest we have not really been looking at our 'Paulie's Good Eats' account. We knew we were making money so we just tossed the money in it and did not worry about it."_ Jason said looking like he was still unsure. _"Then on Monday I went in to see about pulling out $2,000 to buy some new tires for the truck and the cashier told me it was not a problem and handed me this."_ Handing Doug their account balance.

Doug looked at it and his eyes grew big as he paid attention to the amount. _"$68,432.34!"_ He looked at it a few more times blinking.

 _"_ _That was my response."_ said Jason _"That and the money Paulie left me gave us over $75,000."_

 _"_ _Wow"_ was all Doug could say for a moment. _"So what are going to do with all of this money?"_

 _"_ _Well..."_ Jason started, but could not quite figure out how to say it.

 _"_ _We saw this nice house that we both like."_ Becky said with a smile. _"It needs a little work, it is a foreclosure and if we act now we can get it real cheap."_

 _"_ _I looked into it if we put $40,000 down our payments will be less than $1,000 a month."_ Jason continued. _"It needs a paint job and some appliances, but is is in good shape."_

" _The only real issue it is on an acre lot and there is a lot of junk on the property."_ Becky said with a mix of disgust and a sense of adventure.

Doug had mixed feelings about it. It would mean Jason and Becky moving out, but how could he say no? They both seemed to want to do it so much. Eventually he just let out a deep sigh. _"If it is what you want I say go for it. So how much is it going to run you to fix up the place?"_

Jason let out a smile. _"Only about $15,000."_

 _"_ _So what are you going to do with the rest of the $20,000?"_ Doug asked the two of them.

Jason let out a smirk. _"How about over dinner at your place. I want you and PJ together for this."_ Becky just nodded.

 _"_ _Sounds good, but I am cooking."_ Doug said with a smile.

Doug and PJ were not sure what the two of them wanted to talk to them about, but the two insisted that Feebi have dinner down with Taye and Marty. Doug made a sausage tortellini and white sauce along with a bread pudding. Jason and Becky brought up a bottle of wine that Doug could tell was expensive. Jason and Becky kept the conversation about small stuff until the very end.

 _"_ _Well dad...how do I put it..."_ Jason seemed not sure how to put things.

 _"_ _You have one more chance then I am doing it."_ Becky said with a grin.

Jason looked at Becky with a smirk. _"How about how Ken and Micheal did it?"_

Doug and PJ looked at each other and then back at the two of them both a little confused.

Becky just smiled and held up her hand showing off a large diamond ring.

 _"_ _I just spent $1,000 of it today."_ said Jason with a big smile. _"It is a little pricey for an engagement ring, but we did not care."_

Doug looked at Jason for a moment. " _I don't know what to say other than...I...so you got a date?"_

 _"_ _Yes, we are going with the 1_ _st_ _Saturday after the 4_ _th_ _of July"_ said the smiling Becky.

 _"_ _It seemed to work for them."_ said the smiling Jason.

 _My Dearest Phillip,_

 _I almost don't know what to write. Today was the day I have waited for. My son is going to marry that girl. He has always been a smart boy, but I think this is the smartest thing he has ever done._

 _The only thing we all know for sure is that we will not be having the wedding here. They really wanted something small and intimate like Ken and Micheal's wedding, but her family is going to want something big. They think they may have an idea of how to do it, but they needed to do some research._

 _As for you my dear, do not planning on getting any sleep tonight as I have not felt this good in a long time._

 _Your Loving, Douglas_

Jade sat in on the weekly LGBT meeting at Triangle Books a little nervous. This was not her first time here, but Tristan, a zebra who ran the meetings had asked her to speak. There was a few new faces that had joined from the local colleges. He had asked her to speak after seeing a special on being gay in the third world on LOGO.

After basic introductions Tristan asked Jade to speak. The cheetah was not in her normal sweatshirt with the hood up, but in a hijab. This was partially to show others her heritage and give her some comfort, not being used to public speaking.

 _"_ _Good evening."_ Jades said with a gulp and a deep breath. _"_ _I do not even know where to start, so I will talk about myself. I was born at an American Air Force Base in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. My father is a Saudi Prince who served as a pilot for the Royal Saudi Air Force, that is where he met my mother, a Nurse with the U.S. Air Force during Desert Storm. I do want to get a few things strait, my father is one of a thousand Saudi Princes. I have over a dozen siblings from both my mother and his other three wives."_

One hand was raised by a female German Shepard, and Jade just nodded. _"_ _So it is true that multiple wives is a thing there.?"_

Jade nodded. _"Yes, though many only have one. Part of my father having four wives was political, but my mother was his first and primary."_

 _"_ _So what was it like growing up there?"_ Asked Tristan.

 _"_ _I would say good for me, being in a position of privilege."_ Jade said with a smile. _"I had the best teachers and instructors money could buy. I have been to almost everywhere in the world, except for Antarctica is seems. I even spent a year in the states living in Virginia with a cousin when I was fourteen. that is part of the reason I came to live here."_

Another hand was raised, this time it was a male panda. _"So when did you find out you were a lesbian?"_

Jade blushed deeply. _"That trip when I was fourteen."_ Taking a deep breath knowing what the next question was going to be as John who was listening in on the meeting raised an eyebrow. _"We were only related by marriage in case you all wanted to know."_

Tristan blinked a few times before speaking. _"So how did your parents take you coming out so to speak?"_

 _"_ _Quite well actually."_ said Jade with a large smile. _"My mom had figured it out. However my father once he knew did not say anything. He just asked if I wanted to go to school in the states. I jumped at the chance and with my duel-citizenship it was not a problem. As far as coming to Boston, it had to do with this being the birth of freedom."_

Once again it was Tristan who spoke up next. He was feeding her questions now, partially it was helping Jade speak and part of his Journalism classes. _"And how did you find this group?"_

 _"_ _Coach Johnson."_ Jade quickly replied. _"He was the first openly gay person I had ever met and he was very helpful."_

John smirked as he listened on as more questions were asked. When it was over Jade sat on one of the large chairs trying to calm down after revealing so much of herself before John sat down next to her and handed the cheetah a cup of coffee.

 _"_ _You did real good there."_ said John with a smile.

Jade just nodded as she took a long sip of the coffee. _"Thank you, I don't know if I want to do that again."_

John nodded. _"You should though, once you got started it almost became natural."_

Jade nodded again. _"Maybe, it did feel good."_

 _"_ _By the way the scarf thing, what is it called?"_ asked John.

 _"_ _A_ _hijab."_ Jade said. _"Why do you ask?"_

John got up looking down at her with a smile. _"You look good in it, much better than the hoodie thing and it will show your pride in your heritage like you showed you had tonight."_


	38. Wine Country Spring 2013

**Part Two:** _Wine Country_ [Spring 2013]

 _My Dearest Phillip,_

 _I am so looking forward to this weekend. We finally get to go and see the infamous winery of Arthur and John's. I am also glad for the good weather. I love riding the bike going to places like this, maybe it is just I like holding on to you._

 _I would feel guilty about asking the Allan's to take care of Feebi for the weekend, but they both enjoy spoiling her when we take trips like this. Ms. Nussbaum said she would also look in on her so I know she will eat good. Even though she has to use her cane all of the time she still gets around real good._

 _As for you my dear I have been thinking that there is something wrong. It takes you three of four times to find what book you are looking for on the shelf. You have also handed me the wrong thing when I have asked you to get something out of the pantry. Your headaches have also become more frequent. When we get back I am going to make you go to the doctor._

 _Taye is in a good mood, he thinks he aced the audition, but he has not heard back yet and he is ready to climb the walls. Marty has been busy enough at work that when he gets home all he wants to do is be with Taye and distract the both of them._

 _Ken is also on the edge. Once more he did not get any shoots this week. Micheal has been taking up the slack with rent, but at least that is what I have been telling Ken and Micheal. I have been taking care of Ken's part and taking what Micheal gives to me and I have been putting it away for a rainy day for Ken._

 _Next weekend Jason and Becky are taking Arthur to look over the house figuring he is enough of a handyman and painter he can really help them with the renovation._

 _Your Loving, Douglas_

Doug held onto PJ tightly. The husky was not driving as fast as he normally does. He even missed a few turns and got lost once. This is not like him at all Doug was thinking. When he asked PJ about it he just said he must be tired.

It was close to dark when they got to the winery, about 2 hours later than was planned for. PJ did seem a little fatigued so Doug took charge of things. Once in the room PJ told Doug he was just going to take a shower, then undressed and got in it. After putting a few things away Doug joined PJ in the shower. When he got in the shower PJ was standing under the water rubbing the top of his nose.

 _"_ _You ok dear."_ Doug asked PJ putting his hand on his lover's forehead.

 _"_ _Yea, I just have a headache that's all."_ PJ said looking at Doug.

 _"_ _Are you sure?"_ Doug sounded concerned. _"You have been having a lot of those recently."_

PJ just nodded. _"Now that you say that, I think I have been."_

 _"_ _When we get back you are going to go see the doctor."_ Doug insisted.

 _"_ _You are right I should love."_ said PJ quietly.

" _Now I know there is something wrong with you, you hate going to the doctor."_ Doug just put his arms around PJ. _"I just worry about you dear."_

 _"_ _I know love."_ PJ put his arms around Doug and pulled him closer. _"I also have not told you everything. The reason I have not been bringing you the paper is for some reason I keep grabbing the Spanish version."_

Doug just looked up at PJ. _"What no Russian language paper?"_

PJ let out a chuckle. _"Thanks for trying to cheer me up.?"_

 _"_ _Is it working?"_ Doug asked as he put his head against PJ's chest.

 _"_ _A little bit."_ PJ thought. _"How would you feel about driving the bike back home?"_

 _"_ _I am not sure."_ Doug thought for a moment. _"I have only taken it to the store and back. We could have Ken bring up my car and let him take the bike back."_

PJ nodded. _"That sounds good, all of a sudden I don't feel safe riding it."_

 _"_ _We could cut things short dear."_ Doug said looking up.

 _"_ _No love."_ PJ said with a smile. _"We have planned this for way to long."_

 _"_ _Good."_ Doug said as he gave PJ a light kiss. _"Besides what I have planned for you to ride next is much safer."_

 _"_ _You would take advantage of me while I am at a disadvantage love."_ PJ said now grinning.

 _"_ _Of course it is the best way dear."_ said Doug with a grin back.

The next morning they enjoyed breakfast in bed before calling Ken to come and pick up the bike. While they waited the both of them enjoyed wandering around the old winery. They spent the morning just walking through the grape vines and a small olive orchard.

Ken and Micheal showed up about noon so Doug treated them to lunch. He also gave Micheal some money to pay for gas on the way back. When Ken asked why the change of transportation Doug just told him that they might pick up a case of wine and they could not carry it on the bike. After they left Doug looked at PJ.

 _"_ _So it looks like we are buying some wine."_ Doug said with a raised eyebrow.

PJ just nodded smirking. _"That is an excuse if I ever heard one."_

 _"_ _Hey an excuse is an excuse."_ Doug said with a giggle.

 _"_ _So I think we need to try some to see what we want."_ PJ said with a chuckle.

 _"_ _Talk about an excuse?"_ Doug said giving him a light shove on the arm.

 _"_ _Hey, you are the wine drinker."_ PJ said pushing back. _"I am a beer drinker myself, though I like a good ale...can we go to the Sam Addams brewery next time?"_

 _"_ _You know you don't swallow you spit it out when you are doing tasting right."_ said Doug with a grin.

 _"_ _Do you know how dirty that just sounded?"_ said PJ with another chuckle.

Doug just gave PJ a hard look. _"Pervert, you have such a dirty mind at times."_

 _"_ _And when has that been a problem?"_ PJ said back teasing.

 _"_ _I did not say it was a problem."_ Doug said with a grin. _"I was just pointing something out."_

As they both laughed over there conversation PJ saw a lady get out of her car as her small dog got out and started to run to the grape vines near where the two were standing.

 _"_ _I got it."_ said PJ as he headed after the dog and its dragging leash.

Doug watched PJ chase the dog for a few moments with a giggle before he saw the husky all of a sudden do a mid air flip and landing on his back looking stunned. PJ grabbed his side and let out a moan as the dog came over and licked his face. When PJ did not get up right away Doug ran over to PJ to see that his shirt was getting bloody as PJ had cut himself on a barbed-wire fence.

 _"_ _SOMEONE CALL 911!"_ Doug yelled as he put his hands over the bleeding wound. _"How the hell did you do that."_

 _"_ _Sorry love."_ said PJ sounding in pain. _"I did not see it."_

PJ was laying in the bed in the ER just looking up at the ceiling with wide eyes.

 _"_ _What is wrong with him?"_ Doug asked the Doctor.

 _"_ _From what I can tell it is some sort of reaction to being here in the trauma center. I saw he has dog tags, was he a veteran?"_ The Doctor asked.

 _"_ _Yes he was Air Sea Rescue."_ Doug replied as he took PJ's hand.

The Doctor nodded. _"Well it might be from some form of PTSD, I saw his old surgery scars, I take it he was wounded in action?"_

"Yes." Doug let out a gulp. _"He almost died from his wounds."_

The Doctor looked around. "The ER _might have been set off a flashback or something. Nurse let's see if a normal room will help."_

A little later PJ was in a normal room and seemed to have regained himself as he looked at Doug and smiled. _"Well that was...new."_

Doug squeezed his hand. _"At least you are feeling better."_

The Doctor entered the room. " _Well as far as your wound goes, we ended up giving you about a dozen staples and a tetanus shot. However I noticed something else while checking your visual responses."_ The Doctor held up a pamphlet. _"Tell me what you can read."_

 _"_ _Safe Sex and You."_ PJ squinted. _"And that is about it."_

 _"_ _I thought so...have you been having headaches and such?"_ The Doctor asked to which PJ Nodded. _"I want to perform a few test."_

The Doctor entered the room after the test. _"Everything looks good, no tumors or anything. You just seem to be having a vision impairment."_

 _"_ _Can it be fixed?"_ PJ asked

 _"_ _Yes with contacts or corrective lenses."_ The Doctor said.

 _"_ _That is it?"_ said PJ _"I have just been needing glasses."_

 _"_ _Yes."_ said the Doctor. _"It might come from all of the altitude changes you went though or just from getting older. You may be in your30s, but your body is in its 40s. You have had a hard life from what it looks like."_

 _My Dearest Phillip,_

 _It has been a long time since I have been that scared. When they put you in the MRI I thought I was going to lose it._

 _Now to find out you just need glasses. I have never been so happy to see glasses in a long time._

 _I caught you looking in the mirror with a pair of Paulie's old glasses when we got home. They looked dignified on you, but not your style._

 _I know you told me not to tell anyone, but everyone knows something is up. I know you don't want them, but you need them. The Optometrist should have them ready in a week or so. I am going to insist that you have someone drive you until then._

 _I think that is going to be a good thing about Ken's not working problem._

 _Your Loving, Douglas_

Feebi was giving another try at making breakfast for her Papa once they got back home from the trip and hospital. Like last time she waited for Dougy to get up before she started. After last time, though not a disaster the two of them figured out everything in the kitchen was just a little to big for her to use safely. So Dougy had gotten her some of her own utensils and a small electric skillet.

After showing Feebi how to mix up the pancake batter with her own set of bowls and whisk she put some large cookie cutters on the hot griddle and poured the batter in each using a watering can she picked up just for the trick she saw on Sunshine Forest Friends with Ranger Bob.

PJ looked at his pancakes that looked like eggs, bunnies and duckies shaped from the Easter themed cookie cutters and let out a smirk. The duckies and bunnies even had little blueberry eye that Feebi had placed before flipping them and let out a snicker. _"These almost look to good to eat."_

Feebi let out a giggle as she sat down at her plate full followed by Dougy. _"Well you should before they get cold..."_ She looked at hers for a moment and then at the berry jam. _"I can't roll them up, they are just two small."_ The little fox girl just shrugged and covered her in butter like her Papa and then jam before folding them making them into little sandwiches and ate them that way.

Dougy snickered this time as he thought about something. _"You know Feebi this will get you that badge you were looking for to go from the Brownies to the Juniors with the Girl Scouts."_

 _"_ _Really!"_ Said the now more excited Feebi. _"Though I should stay a Brownie all my life with the amount I have eaten."_

Both PJ and Dougy let out laughs.


	39. Arthur Gets a Bike Spring 2013

**Part Three:** _Arthur Gets a Bike_ [Spring 2013]

 **Music:** Born to be Wild

 _My Dearest Phillip,_

 _I am glad Ken has been available. When they screwed up your glasses and added another week to you being 'Blind' I thought you were going to go nuts._

 _Feebi seems ok with it. She says it will make you look smarter._

 _The rest of us really don't think there is anything wrong with them, but I think your pride has been hurt by this, especially when the doctor said your body is old and beat up. I could have told him that._

 _Sometimes the popping of your joints when you get out of bed wake me up in the morning and sometimes it takes you two cups of coffee to get you going._

 _I like your old beat up body. It might come from me being used to Paulie always being older than me. I know every scar on you and I would not have you any other way. I just can't wait for those staples to come out and we can do more than cuddle._

 _I am going to stay home and play nursemaid to you while Arthur goes off to help Jason and Becky start work on their house and seeing what is in it._

 _Your Loving, Douglas_

Marty came in with the mail after seeing Jason and Becky off to pick up Arthur and head to the house. Shifting through the mail he found the letter Taye had been waiting for from the Summerville Community Theater company. He remembered the last time Taye got a letter like this and it brought back some bad memories. At least this time he would stay in town if he got the part.

 _"_ _Taye, Mail Is Here!"_ Marty called out as he walked into the kitchen trying to sound uninterested.

Taye came bouncing into the room and almost bowled over Marty as he tried to stop on the tile floor in his socks. _"Is it here yet Teddy Bear?"_

 _"_ _Well lets see here._ " Marty decided to have a little fun. _"We have resident, a phone bill, Victoria Secrets catalog...addressed to Becky, Jesús would like what is on the cover..."_

 _"_ _I Don't Care About All Of That!"_ Taye said moving behind Marty to look over his shoulder.

" _What you don't care that Doug may have won $5,000 a week for life?"_ Marty said at he was sorting the mail on the table...slowly.

 _"_ _So is there anything for ME!"_ Taye was starting to get agitated.

 _"_ _Hey I got my latest issue of Gourmet Monthly."_ Marty said as he thought he had enough fun with Taye. _"There is this from some summer company thing."_ As he just tossed the envelope onto the far side of the table as he looked inside his new magazine.

Taye charged to the other side of the table sliding into the refrigerator knocking off a few of the magnets. _"I curse you socks!"_ as he picked himself up and scrambled to the table and opened up the envelope as quickly as he could. _"Yes! Wait! What! Holy Shit and Oh My God...Wait that is Oh My Father!"_

Marty let out a grin and looked at Taye. _"So I take it is good?"_

 _"_ _Good..."_ Taye froze for a moment like a computer that had temporary locked up. _"It is Godspell and I am going to play Jesús, I mean Jesus...I GOT THE FUCKING LEAD!"_ Taye bounded once more over to Marty and accidentally tackled him. _"Stupid Fucking Socks!"_ as they now both laid there intertwined with each other.

 _"_ _So is it a good role?"_ Marty asked still messing with Taye.

 _"_ _Good Role!"_ Taye still said over excited. _"There is only one role bigger and Morgan Freeman has got that locked up...I am playing JESUS FUCKING CHRIST IN GODSPELL!"_

 _"_ _And"_ said Marty acting unimpressed, then holding up his Star of David.

Taye blinked for a moment. _"Oh...a..."_

Marty then kissed Taye _"Of course I am excited for you. You must have shown me that movie a dozen times. I know you love it and this is a big role, but I only have one thing to say about it."_

 _"_ _What Teddy Bear?"_ Taye said still feeling unsure.

" _Gotcha!"_ Marty said throwing his arms around Taye's neck and giving him a kiss.

It took Taye a few moments to figure out what Marty had just did to him. _"Have you been taking lessons from PJ?"_

 _"_ _Maybe..."_ as Marty gave Taye a kiss on the neck.

 _"_ _As long as it is not cooking."_ Taye said with a growing smile.

 _"_ _I have something else I want to do?"_ as Marty started to kiss his chest and then belly and then…

 _"_ _Oh...Teddy Bear!"_

Jason, Becky and Arthur pulled up to the house in the VW Van. Becky got out and opened the gate and the van pulled into the weed filled driveway. It was a good sized one story house, probably from the 20's if not older. The paint was pealing, but otherwise looked in good shape. They could see piles of rusted junk, everything from gas pumps, to a swing set and what looked like a few rusted out cars and trucks.

 _"_ _Wow"_ said Arthur getting out and looking around. _"This is just an appraisal right?"_

Jason nodded _"We just need to know if you need help with anything."_

 _"_ _I just wanted to check...I just want to do some paintings first, this place is awesome."_ Arthur said getting excited like a kid in a toy store.

 _"_ _We knew you would like it."_ said Becky as she gave him a peck on the cheek. _"Now let's go inside."_

The inside was not as bad as the outside. All of the furniture had been removed. Most of the wall paper was coming off and the paint was pealing. There were some rodents and bugs, but otherwise it was in good shape. After poking around Arthur determined that the place had been rewired sometime in the late 70's early 80's. The plumbing also looked relatively new.

Once they were done with the house they went into the overgrown back yard. Here were some more old trucks and cars and an old garage that might have been a carriage house at one time. With Arthur blazing the trail, mostly because he wanted to see what was inside the garage as he got to the big swing doors and upend them with a loud creak Jason and Becky just followed.

 _"_ _He is just like a kid at Christmas."_ Becky said to Jason.

Jason just nodded. _"He has always have been like that."_

Inside was more junk of all types. 'This so neat', 'Wow', 'Look at that.' was all that came out of Arthur for a bit as he explored the old wooden structure. Then he saw something under a tarp and when he pulled it off under it was an old Harley Davidson motorcycle with a side car and it looked in good shape.

 _"_ _This Is So Cool!"_ Arthur let out. _"I wonder if it still works?"_ He said as he climbed on it and tried to kick start it. It tried to turn over, but it probably needed new plugs, filter and fluids. _"So you own this?"_

 _"_ _Yes, we own everything here."_ said Jason as he watched Arthur on the bike.

 _"_ _So you want to sell it?_ " Asked Arthur as he got off of it and was looking it over.

 _"_ _Tell you what."_ said Becky _"You get it running at we will throw it in as a bonus."_

Arthur looked at them. _"Deal!"_

Arthur spent the next week working on getting things ready to work on the house. He made arrangements for Ken to pick him up when he went to take PJ to work and then rode over with Ken to the house helping him work on it. Ken was getting into any job will do mode right now.

They would work on the house in the morning and the bike in the afternoon. By the end of the week he got it to start and Jason got him a temporary pink slip until the real one showed up. So on that Friday Arthur rode it home rather than heading back with Ken. When he got to Triangle Books with smoke coming out of the tailpipe had it pulled up and it took a few moments for the engine to stop, but it made it.

 _"_ _What The Fuck!"_ was all that came out of John as Arthur walked in pulling his helmet off.

 _"_ _So what do you think?"_ asked Arthur

 _"_ _Did you not hear my What The Fuck?"_ John said with a light smile though _"What is with people and their...wheels, first it is the Hippie-Mobile and now...What The Fuck?"_

 _"_ _It is a classic Harley and the side car makes it rare."_ said the grinning Arthur. He knew now John was messing with him. " _And with the side car you won't have to ride bitch."_

John ran his hands down his face. _"So what is next?"_

 _"_ _Well there is a 1937 Pace Arrow Fire truck in the back yard, well it is just the body and frame."_ Arthur said with a grin. " _You should see all the neat stuff there. I was thinking one of the old gas pumps would make a great sign for the store."_

 _"_ _Why did I have to fall for an artist."_ John said looking at the ceiling.

 _"_ _Because you like excuses to get nude in front of me."_ Arthur let out with a chuckle.

 _"_ _Just promise me that you are not going to get all artsy on me with it."_ John said.

 _"_ _What no nude you on the side-car?_ " grinned Arthur

 _My Dearest Phillip,_

 _Taye has got his conformation that he did get the lead in Godspell. Taye can hardly contain himself._

 _Arthur and John came over on the bike. We all heard it two blocks away. He got it as part of his payment from Jason and Becky. He plans on slowly restoring it to its original condition and colors._

 _Arthur says it is what it wants._

 _Apparently Jason and Becky's place is a pickers dream. I don't know yet I have not made it over. Arthur showed me some photos of the place and I can see what it can be. Other than some painting and major yard work it seems to be in good shape._

 _Now we just have to get you all fixed up. The staples are gone and all we are waiting on is your glasses. Then if I can get you in a sweater vest and a pipe you will look like a proper collegiate professor._

 _Your Loving, Douglas_

PJ was surprised to see Micheal at the door when the knock came for Ken and his morning jog.

 _"_ _Ummm..."_ Started the mouse. _"This may seem odd, but can we borrow your keys again?"_

 _"_ _Sure, you lock yourself out or something?"_ PJ stepped over to the hooks that held the key rings grabbing one.

Micheal blushed once more seeing he had grabbed Doug's keys. _"We need yours….Doug's won't work."_

Looking at Micheal for a moment with a half shrug he grabbed his and looked at the two not seeing a difference at first then noticed his still had his handcuff key on then them and looked back with a raised eyebrow before handing them over. _"I do not want to know right now, the first cup of coffee has not hit me yet"_

As they ran not much was said till they ran into the two cops at the Quick-E-Mart. One was a hyena and the other a raccoon. PJ raised and eyebrow and then looked over at Ken deciding to mess with him. _"So Ken you really need to get a backup handcuff key if you are going to keep loosing yours, I am tired of lending you mine, I don't need them anymore after my set vanished a while ago."_

The two cops raised an eyebrow as Ken gave PJ a hard look. _"Hey we just borrowed them for last Halloween and have never given them back."_

 _"_ _That was two Halloweens ago."_ said PJ with a smirk as the two police officers looked at each other than at Ken and snickered.

 _"_ _You know Zip-Ties work well and you only need a razor-knife to cut them."_ said Jones the hyena.

Ken snapped his head over looking at Officer Jones who let out a cackle. _"Hey I would not have to want Micheal to have to dig through the tool drawer looking for a razor-knife..."_ He froze as everything went dead silent as the two cop's eyes got wide and then quickly got in the squad car, one of them saying they just got a call.

PJ looked over at Ken. _"I thought that is why you kept them, but...did not want to pry."_

 _"_ _Thanks...I think."_ The cheetah stood there his tail tip twitching slowly. _"And I would appreciate it if you did not tell the world."_

 _"_ _I only have one question, why is it only Micheal comes up for the...keys..."_ The husky suddenly stopped as he figured out something. _"...never mind...I will cover the coffee and we will never speak of this again unless you want to."_

Ken just nodded as he opened the door still blushing a little.


	40. PJ gets glasses Summer 2013

**Time Marches On**

 **Series 01: A New Crossroad**

 **Book 2**

 **Chapter One:** _PJ gets glasses_ [Summer 2013]

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Today you will finally be able to see again. I like the frames you chose for your primary pair of glasses._**

 ** _I know Ken will be happy about not having to drive you to work every day. Ken I am starting to worry about...I sound like Paulie right now, but I do worry about him. He did get a short modeling job, but is was for a line of men's jackets. He did look good in them though. Working with Arthur on the house has been giving him money. He also seems to spend a lot of his free time at the gym. Micheal told me he is trying to add more tone to his body. I wonder if there is something really wrong with him, but you know him, he is shutting everyone out._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

PJ sat at the Optometrist office looking at himself in the mirror with his new glasses. He had gone for a set of smaller frame-less glasses as primary pair. He also had a set of heavy black framed ones that he got from the VA for when he was doing physical activity.

 _"_ _So what do you think love"_ Said PJ looking over at Doug.

 _"_ _I like them dear."_ replied Doug _"I think they make you look dignified and like a professional."_

 _"_ _Great now I do look like a Yuppy."_ Said a disgruntled sounding PJ. _"At least I will now fit in with the rest of the faculty."_

Doug gave PJ a peck on the cheek. " _You still look hot dear."_

PJ gave Doug a peck back. _"It will just take me some time to used to them love."_

The next morning PJ was in his 'Athletic Glasses' as he called them.

 _"_ _So how is it going Wild Thing._ " Ken said

 _"_ _Wild Thing?"_ PJ replied looking over at Ken.

 _"_ _You know Charlie from Major League."_ Ken said with a light snicker. _"All you need is the little scull and crossbones."_

It took PJ a moment to remember the movie. _"Well I am not going to start removing the sleeves from my clothing, though Doug has suggested a sweater-vest for my other pair."_

 _"_ _You would look hot in that and no shirt."_ Ken said with his big smile that PJ had not seen in a long wile.

" _So how are you holding up?"_ PJ asked Ken

 _"_ _As best as can be expected."_ Ken said with a sigh.

 _"_ _So what is wrong?"_ PJ asked looking over at Ken

 _"_ _I really don't know."_ Ken said looking at the ground as they jogged. _"It seems like all of a sudden nobody is calling me for jobs anymore."_

 _"_ _I wish there was something I could to to help."_ PJ said trying to force a smile.

 _"_ _I know, but I am starting to feel helpless and out of control one more."_ Ken started. _"I love modeling, it was fun and the pay was not great, but it was I wanted to do. I looked at some of the new upcoming models and they are all in such great shape."_ Ken looked at his stomach. "That is why I have been hitting the gym so much, I think I need a 6-Pack."

 _"_ _I could go for one now, but is 6am."_ joked PJ.

 _"_ _Funny, but I think that might be part of the problem."_ Ken said mostly as an out loud thought as anything. _"I think I need to adjust my carb intake?"_

 _"_ _So what go from meat and potatoes to meat and meat?"_ PJ asked with a grin.

 _"_ _Funny."_ Ken said reaching over and patting PJ on the Belly. _"I don't see you giving up the pasta anytime soon."_

 _"_ _Hey that is Doug's plan."_ PJ said with a chuckle. _"His plan is simple. Keep me fed and happy."_ Then PJ got quiet for a moment. _"I saw some of the pictures of Paulie during his last year and how much weight he had lost. I think Doug is afraid of me doing the same thing."_

 _"_ _Yes that was a tough time for all of us."_ Ken quietly said.

 _"_ _I..."_ PJ stopped not know what to say.

 _"_ _I know Buddy."_ Ken said with a serious tone. _"I would not want that on my worst enemy."_

PJ got off his phone and headed over to where Doug was cooking lunch. _"Hey love, two things, first my sister Alice is panning on coming out this weekend, she said she needs to talk to me and it needs to be face to face."_

 _"_ _So we putting her up on the couch or is she working on making other plans?"_ Doug asked as he stirred his simmering pot.

" _She will probably just end up on the couch and she is bringing her youngest son."_ PJ said unsure of what is was up.

 _"_ _And the other thing dear?"_ Doug asked looking at PJ.

 _"_ _What is for lunch, it smells good."_ PJ said looking into the simmering pot steaming up his glasses.

 _"_ _Just a variation on macaroni and cheese."_ Said Doug with a proud smile. _"All I had was some of that sausage tortellini and a bunch of cheese that needed to be eaten soon or tossed."_

" _That does sound good."_ said PJ as he cleaned his lenses.

PJ saw his sister and pulled up to the curb. She was a similar coloring to PJ. She wore a simple set of slacks and a loose fitting shirt. Next to here was Jack, her youngest son. He was bigger than PJ remembered, but his father was a wolf. Jack was in torn blue jeans and a AC/DC shirt, he also had their bags. Alice looked at the VW Van as PJ picked her up at the airport before hopping in. _"I wondered what happened with the old bus."_

 _"_ _Ye-up."_ PJ said with a smile. _"Dad gave it to me after I lost my car. So how is it going Jack?"_

Jack just shrugged as put the bags in the back and climbed in putting in his ear buds.

PJ looked at Alice with a raised eyebrow. _"So what is up with him?"_

Alice looked back at him. _"I am not sure, but don't want to talk behind his back while in front of him."_

 _"_ _Well that sort of makes sense."_ PJ said as he headed home.

Things were quiet all the way home with only small talk. Alice wanted to talk to PJ the next morning. Doug had made a vegetarian lasagna along with toasted cheese bread. It was just Doug, PJ, Feebi, Taye, Marty, Alice and Jack at dinner.

 _"_ _Well this is Taye and Marty, they live on the first floor."_ PJ started as he had already introduced Doug and Feebi. _"This in my sister Alice and her son Jack."_

Taye leaned over and whispered into Marty's ear. _"Why does his family make it so easy?"_

" _None of those kind of jokes tonight."_ Marty whispered back as he put his foot on top Taye's ready to step on it.

 _"_ _Ok Teddy Bear."_ Taye said giving Marty a peck on the cheek.

Jack just looked at the two with the same raised eyebrow as he had given Doug and PJ when Doug did the same to PJ when they got home.

" _So other than this visit anything thing else going on at home we should know about?"_ PJ asked Alice.

 _"_ _Not much really."_ Alice said with a smile. _"Mom has been giving Dad a hard time about his holier than tho attitude to the Simmons's family down the street about the fact that their not married, but that is normal as he gets."_

PJ let out a chuckle. " _Yes he can be that way, he got Ken and Micheal to get hitched."_

 _"_ _And how is that working out?"_ asked Alice while Jack just raised his eyebrow again.

 _"_ _Good, they are having some money problems as Ken is having trouble finding gigs."_ PJ said looking a little down.

 _"_ _So they are just like a normal married couple?"_ Jack asked.

Everyone stopped for a moment and looked at Jack.

 _"_ _Hey he can talk."_ Taye blurted out only to have Marty kick him in the ankle. _"Hey Ken is not here someone has to be the smart..."_ Taye stopped and looked over at Feebi who was happily eating he lasagna.

PJ gave Taye a hard look, but then Jack spoke up. _"This is no different than thanksgiving with grandpa. Though you all look lightly less dysfunctional."_

Alice let out a chuckle. _"Yes it does, all we need is Ronald to complain that he missing the game."_

 _"_ _Well our sports around here are Woman's Water Polo and...I think that is about it."_ said PJ with a smile

 _"_ _Yeah, I saw your ESPN story about the girl who was on the Olympic team."_ said Jack with a light smile starting to show.

 _"_ _I was wondering who that one person was."_ chuckled PJ.

Jack just nodded and then got serious. _"We talk later?"_

PJ sat on the back porch with Jack not completely sure what was up. He just looked at the glow of the city waiting for Jack.

 _"_ _So..."_ Jack finally started. _"I think I know why mom wanted me to talk to you."_

" _And why is that?"_ PJ asked looking at his nephew.

 _"_ _Mom thinks I might be gay."_ Jack said with a sigh.

 _"_ _Are you?"_ PJ asked

" _I don't know, I think so, but I...I just don't know."_ Jack replied with a level of uncertainty in his voice.

 _"_ _Why are you unsure?"_ asked PJ shifting his seating to look directly at Jack.

 _"_ _Well I really don't care for girls and I have found myself attracted to a couple of guys from school."_ Jack said looking somewhat confused. " _I am not into...gay things. I like heavy metal music, muscle cars and stuff like that. I don't even like girly things."_

PJ let out a chuckle. " _You don't have to be into those things to be gay, look at me, if it was not for Doug would you have thought I was?"_

After a few moments Jason replied to PJ. " _No, but that is were some of my confusion is coming from."_

PJ thought for a moment. _"Look at dinner tonight and we came close to the real diversity. Taye is a diva, it would be easy to pick him out of a crowd. He is good at being a little over the top and does not try to hide his sexuality. Marty on the other hand is much more low key. He does not outwardly show it, but you would quickly figure it out, especially if Taye is around. The two have a very physical relationship. I am not talking about sex, but they are always touching each other or kissing."_

 _"_ _I did notice that."_ Jack said thinking about dinner.

PJ continued " _Then look at me and Doug. We are not as physical as them, but we also don't hide it, at least not like I used to it, yet I was not sure what I was, but when I met Fuzzy I found out I was gay. Now I had been in the military and you just did not show emotion to other men. Then there is my dad, boys were not to show public displays of affection, which weird being a former hippie. When I met Doug and we got close he was the one showing me affection, while I only did it in the privacy of home. That has slowly changed, but it has expressed itself by me calling him love."_

Jack nodded _"I did notice that Doug calls you dear."_

PJ let out a smile. _"That comes from his former love, he used to call everyone dear. Apparently Doug picked up that habit. I don't know why I started to call Doug love, but it came to me one day. Paulie, Doug's former love used to call him that. We both feel that is right so I don't even think about it at all, but I mean it every time."_

 _"_ _So what about the others?"_ Jack asked having heard bout them over dinner.

 _"_ _Well Ken, my best friend."_ PJ said with a grin. _"He does not show it all of the time, but it comes out when he is with Micheal or he sees someone being discriminated against. Then it is 'Fuck You World' attitude comes out quickly. I could tell you stories._

PJ thought for a moment. Then just smiled again. _"Then there is Arthur and John, another pair that it would take a little bit of time to guess they are a couple, but apparently they have been together in some form or another since the early 80's. Arthur is the one who painted the portrait of Doug, Feebi and myself."_

 _"_ _I have seen it."_ Jack said with a big smile. _"Grandpa has it on the wall in his living room, not over the mantel, but you cant miss it and dam anyone who says anything about it. That is part of the reason when mom wanted me to come out here I jumped at the chance to talk to you."_

PJ let out a big smile _"Arthur will love to hear that. That man could be a wealthy man if he was willing to sell some of his work, but it is all to personal to him."_

 _"_ _I will have to admit, this was not what I was expecting."_ Jack said with a less confused look on his face. _"I guess media has a way of distorting things."_

 _"_ _Yes it does."_ PJ let out a snicker. " _To bad you are not 18 yet, I could show you the outrageous side of things. The local club, Paradise Island it the local gay club scene. I could introduce to Jesús, the local King of the Drag Queens. He is something else. The funny thing is if it had not been for me getting together with Doug we would be having this conversation at his place."_

Jack raised an eyebrow

 _"_ _He wants me for my body though, he thinks I am jot."_ PJ said with a chuckle. _"He is actually one of the nicer people I have ever had the fortune to meet. Now if you ever need anything contact me...I also want you to talk to Doug about Paulie, you can learn a lot from them."_

Alice sat in the comfy chair looking at the portrait of Paulie and Doug. _"So...what is it like...to be in love with another man?"_

Doug looked at Alice. _"You tell me, you married one."_

Alice looked at Doug and then let out a smile. _"You are right, so I imagine it is very similar."_

Doug sat in Paulie's writing chair. _"I would imaging so, though we did not get the chance to find out...he passed only a few months before we could."_

Alice's smile went away. _"I am so sorry."_

Doug just let out a light smile. _"We were though in every sense of the word, but by the law. He is still my husband as far as I am concerned."_

 _"_ _You know why I brought Jack all the way here?"_ Alice asked unsure if she wanted an answer.

 _"_ _I can take a guess...he seems like a good kid and he looks like he did have a lot on his mind."_ Doug said trying to give a reassuring smile.

 _"_ _What if he is?"_ Alice said looking back up at the portrait.

 _"_ _Well then he is."_ Doug replied, his smile becoming more natural.

" _I know his father and I talked about this."_ Alice continued looking back at Doug. _"We would not disown him or anything like that, it is just...I am not sure what to do."_

Doug cocked his head. _"And what does you husband think about it?"_

Alice let out a nervous chuckle. _"He seems ok with it, I am the one not sure. I sort of feel like I did something."_

Doug moved over to the couch and put his hand on hers. _"You did nothing wrong, with some it is not a choice, it is just something they are, and know that all to well."_

Alice looked at Doug with a questioning look.

 _"_ _I was never into girls really, though I did meet one girl."_ Doug started. _"We had a real thing going and then I met Paulie and everything changed. My choice ended up being do I live the expected life or do I go live with the one I love. Sexuality played a part, but it was my heart that made the decision. I have regretted it a few times, but not often."_

Doug looked at the portrait and smiled.

 _"_ _And when I look at his smiling face all doubt goes away."_ Doug wiped away a tear. _"I knew he was sick and we would only have a short time together, but in the end I did not mater. He was my world for 14 wonderful years and now I only regretted one thing and me and Arthur fixed that before my love left me."_

Alice looked at Doug almost ready to cry herself. _"You do not know how much better I feel now. It is just where we live there is not much of a...gay culture so I think I was worried that he was...not have a good life."_

Doug let out a big smile. _"That is the thing about life, I could have a bad life or a good life depending on the choices we make along the way. Paulie mad a bad choice one night, but if he had not I would have never met him. I realized that one night because of your brother."_

Alice looked at the portrait and then at PJ's 'little shrine'. _"So what about you and Phillip?"_

Doug's smile changed, but it was still a smile. _"We love each other. Not as much as our true loves, but it started with the both of us filling voids and now we are in love with each other."_

Alice nodded _"I can see that in the portrait hanging up at mom and dad's."_

Doug patted her hand. _"That is why we had it done, to show the world how we felt about each other and Feebi."_

Alice looked at Feebi's door. _"What about her...and your son?"_

Once more Doug's smile change, but this one was of pride. _"I am so proud of Jason...and Becky. Them and Feebi feel the same way, we make each other happy and that is all that is important. Jason felt so strongly about it he started a Gay-Strait Alliance at his school to bring awareness and everyone together. Feebi will probably carry on that tradition. PJ and I talked about it with some other parents and the opinion is this is a nurturing loving home and that is more important than the fact that she has a Papa and a dad."_

Alice thought about it for a few moments. " _I guess you are right about that. I have not had a chance to meet Jason and Becky, but I hope I do now."_

Doug nodded " _They will be by tomorrow, there was a Sox game tonight and they wanted to pick up some quick money."_

Alice let out a sigh. _"To bad I have to head back home, I love weddings."_

Doug let out a grin and got the album from Ken and Micheal's.

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _It looks like we pulled off dual therapy lat night. I am glad that Jack is planning on dealing with his sexuality openly. If he is anything like you he will do good. Alice had her doubts to, but I think she is feeling better about it._**

 ** _It seems like I like all of your family and they seem to like us._**

 ** _The 4th is coming up and then the wedding. Between both of these events I think we will not be getting a lot of 'Us' time or sleep._**

 ** _Of course I think sleeping is going to be second of our things to do._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**


	41. The 4th and the main Event Summer 2013

**Part Two:** The 4th and the main Event [Summer 2013]

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _The 'Annual Kinsey Circle 4th of July Block Party' is here once again. While most of it the same this year Jason and Becky are donating the Food Truck to the cause. They plan on serving the traditional 4th of July cuisine, they are adding a shark gumbo to the menu for diner._**

 ** _PJ is exited, his mom and dad are here for the wedding this weekend. Richard and Mary are enjoying being Jason's grandparents even if it is only in name._**

 ** _Taye is planning on cutting loose today, because after the wedding he is going to be spending the summer with The Summerville Community Theater company's production of Godspell. Marty says he is ready, but I am not sure._**

 ** _Ken is also planning on cutting loose. He had one modeling job last month and nothing planned for this month. He had been busy though helping Arthur with fixing up the house for Jason and Becky. This has been giving him money and he says giving him a good workout. Micheal has been happy about it because Ken is feeling better about himself._**

 ** _Becky's parents are coming to our...little get together. Rick and Wendy seem like nice people the few times I got to meet them. They get to meet the rest of us now._**

 ** _John has expanded the Wine-Garden with the left over tables that we are not using for food preparation. We donated a few of our own bottles from our 'Winery Adventure'. Arthur is planning on trying to paint the goings on, he wants to practice landscapes._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

The Annual Kinsey Circle 4th of July Block Party' started off noisy between the VW Van (PJ had used it to go and get the drinks and ice) and Arthur's bike (who was primer gray right now). They had to set up a 'Bar' for the drinks not being able to serve alcohol out of the Food Truck, though Jason and Becky were looking at how to serve beer when they worked the Red Sox games.

Arthur handed the sidewalk chalk art to Feebi as he sat across the street from 6 Kinsey Circle and started to paint.

'Paulie's Good Eats' had 'opened early' to serve breakfast to everyone. Becky worked out a schedule for the day. Her and Jason took care of breakfast, Marty had lunch and PJ had dinner.

Becky's parents showed up early and mingled with everyone before Wendy hit the 'Wine-Garden' along with John, Doug, Mary and Ms. Nussbaum. Rick, Carter and Richard ended up sitting together having a light heart-ed conversation about child rearing.

PJ left at one point to pick of Jade as she had no family she could get to and give some of the others a chance to meet her. Everyone did hold their breath when Linda showed up. They were not sure how thing would go between them, but it became obvious quickly that Linda was too out going for the conservative Jade.

Ken had taken back his organization of the games for the day, if you could call it that. Other than tossing the different balls around everyone seemed more in a mingling mood. That turned out ok with Ken as this gave him more time with Micheal.

Taye on the other hand seemed to be everywhere at once. He wanted to talk to everyone and just socialize knowing it was going to be till September before he had the chance to do it again. Marty was ok with this, though he was not sure what to do with himself with not manning the grill for once. He ended up manning the 'Bar' till lunch.

Lunch was once again a loose affair with everyone just mingling as they ate. Jade ended up talking with Ms. Nussbaum after she had discovered the baklava. After talking she found out that PJ had suggested it as wanted her to feel more at home.

After lunch there was the softball game. This was to be the only organized thing that besides the food that happened. This time Ms. Nussbaum played umpire, not being able to run that well. Though at one point Taye turned a playful argument with her into an impromptu 'Who's on First' bit that put everyone in stitches.

Dinner was a little bit more organized, but only in the sense that everyone sat down in groups to eat. One group ended up being Doug, PJ, Jason, Becky, Rick and Wendy. They mostly talked about the wedding. At one point Jason called over Marty to tell everyone that he had chosen Marty to be his best man. Becky had chosen one of her friends from High School that she still hung around with.

The night finished with the Dance and fireworks.

Jason and Becky's wedding would not have been on a nicer sunny summer day. It was not to hot or too windy. The park that they chose seemed to please both family's. Jason and Becky along with the rest of the 'Kinsey Family' wanted something similar to Ken and Micheal's. Something small and intimate. Becky's family on the other hand wanted something large and extravagant. The compromise was the park that Jason and Becky found.

It was a good sized park with a pair of lakes. One of the lakes had a large gazebo like structure near the center with a foot bridge leading up to it. The gazebo could handle about a dozen people once it was set up for a wedding. There were also set up some large screen TVs set up for everyone to watch from the shore.

Most of the guest would have to stay on shore, but the important ones were in the gazebo. On Jason's side were Doug, PJ and Marty. On Becky's side were her parents and her bride's maid. The reception tent was set up near the lake and doubled at Becky's dressing room.

Once everyone was in position a stringed quartet started the traditional wedding march. First out of the tent was Feebi in her peach colored dress, who with a big smile headed along the foot bridge happily tossing the white carnation petals. Then came Becky and her father. Her dress was all in white with a red carnation to match Jason's tuxedo.

As the two of them walked up to the gazebo Jason could not keep his eyes off her. He could swear she was even more lovely than ever in his eyes. The only smile that could have been bigger was Doug's.

Once everyone was there the Priest started the ceremony. He spoke clearly so all could hear, but Jason and Becky could only see and hear each other. When they were asked to say their vows Ken conveniently tripped over a cord causing the sound to go out, but those in the gazebo did not know and continued as Micheal fumbled with the cords.

At the last minuet Taye had given Jason, with Marty's permission a card with what he thought the vows should say.

 ** _"_** ** _Of all of the touches we have shared, and may yet to share, there will never be another quite like our first kiss. In the instant in which our lips met for the first time, my heart paused, for just a moment, in its steady beating, as if to acknowledge the power of a force which is both bigger than itself and, suddenly, more imperative to my survival than even the flowing of my blood. In that instant, I realized how much I have come to love you, and I smiled, inwardly, at the revelation that I now knew the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I wanted to keep kissing you, holding you, until the day I died, and I knew on that day, my ghost would wait there. I now knew that no life or afterlife could be paradise unless you were there."_**

All of those in the gazebo paused for a moment as Jason read it out loud. It took a few moments for even the Priest to regain himself. Becky looked at Jason who was also stunned at the words looked back into her eyes. Becky looked back into Jason's eyes and took the card from him and repeated it back to him.

Micheal got the cords back in place just in time for everyone to see them kiss. Most everyone was upset they missed part of the ceremony, but at least they got to see them kiss. What everyone missed was the fist-bump between Micheal, Ken and Taye.

The reception was a mostly elegant affair with good food even and everyone loved the cake, made by Doug and decorated by Arthur. There was the usual dancing and toast. Though the only one Jason would truly remember was Doug's.

 _"_ _So I am so happy and proud of you. I wished your mother could have been here for this day. I also wish Paulie could have been here."_ Doug took a deep breath. _"However this is the both of yours day and to look forward to a happy life. I know that as long as you two are together in spirit it will a happy one. So I am going to leave you with one of my favorite things written to me._ _ **Everywhere the world is green, and the signs of Spring call out their yearly song...Come and Dance With Me...I am Alive.**_ _"_ Doug then sat down with tears in his eyes, but a smile on his face and he took Phillip's hand in his.

Most of the rest of the reception was a blur to Jason and Becky Pope. They both knew that there was dancing, but all they would remember were the dances with each other. They sort of remembered the food and the cake. There was also the giant pile of presents, though what stuck in there minds was none of Jason's family had given them anything. All they got was a card telling them they would get theirs when they got home.

Doug just held Phillip's arm as they drove off in Doug's car.

Doug looked at Phillip. _"So how are we getting home?"_

 _"_ _I thought we could just walk and take the T."_ said Phillip

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _I don't know how I could be happier right now. I cant wait to work on their present. Kathy gave me the week off. I do hope they get out of the room. The vineyards are lovely._**

 ** _I should be upset at Micheal, Ken and Taye for the TV black out, but I am happy they conspired to give them the intimacy they wanted. At least recordings were made for those who wanted them. I know I got mine._**

 ** _Feebi loved her dress, I hope chocolate comes out of it._**

 ** _As for you Phillip and yes I think I will be calling you that for now on. You look so good in the tux and with your glasses you seemed all grown up in a way. Not that you were a kid, but there was always a childish quality about you. I can see it in you still, but no longer jumping out of your skin._**

 ** _As for the vows, Marty wrote those words the night Paulie went to the hospital. He wrote them after Taye and him had a fight. Marty told me they came to him the first time they kissed._**

 ** _I wished Paulie could have seen those words._**

 ** _Now my dear Phillip, my plan is to join you in the shower and then to bed..._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**


	42. A Little House Cleaning and a Camping Tr

**Part Three:** A Little House Cleaning and a Camping Trip [Summer 2013]

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _It felt like the house was empty last night with Jason gone. He had stayed over at Becky's before, but this is different, he is out of this house and moving into his new home next week. I will miss having him so close, but life must move on._**

 ** _It seems like the wedding was weeks ago even though it was only yesterday. Today most of us are heading over to Jason and Becky's house to do the last of the clean up. We will be missing Taye and John. Taye because of his play, but he contacted Casandra as his replacement. She is picking up the rental tractor to help move some of the old cars around and rototiller the grounds. John because he still needs to run the bookstore._**

 ** _Marty will drop by later to make lunch for us all. It was nice for Jason and Becky to let us use the Food Truck while they are off on their honeymoon._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Everyone that could make it showed up early to Jason and Becky's house. The house itself did not need a lot of work as Arthur and Ken had already done most of the work repainting it and some repair work. The garage also was in good shape. The two of them had found a simple machine shop under all of the clutter.

There was a large dumpster out front for all of the trash and it was only partially filled. One of the last things done by Arthur and Ken was get the old swing set fixed up and repainted much to Feebi's delight. After some discussion Phillip put in charge of the yard and Doug took over the inside.

Doug, Micheal and Linda spent most of the morning just bringing in all the wedding gifts and with occasional help from Phillip and Ken move in the furniture.

Casandra took the controls of the tractor and started with moving all of the cars in to a row once she cleared an area for them. There was the rusted out 37 Pace Arrow Fire Truck, a mostly intact 68 Dodge Charger, a 66 VW Beetle, an old Hudson and a beat up 55 Chevy Pick-Up Truck. After looking at them Casandra (Who seemed to know a lot about cars) figured out only the Charger and the Pick-Up truck were truly salvageable, but Arthur came up with a plan for the others.

The Fire Truck, Hudson and the Bug were gone over and anything sharp or dangerous was removed and the seats replaced. Once that was done they were all given a paint job and turned into a place for Feebi and any other kids to play on over the course of the week.

Casandra showed Phillip how to use the tractor and they took turns plowing under the grass and weeds. Then after smoothing it all out planted grass. They also took a part of the back yard and set it up as a garden complete with a scarecrow.

Doug was happy that Jason and Becky had a guest registered account set up so there were only a few repeat gifts like 3 crock-pots, 4 toasters and an extra coffee maker. Doug figured what did not stay in the house would end up in the Food Truck. Other than some of the furniture that belonged to Jason and Becky most of the new furniture was bought at the thrift store that helped Doug's shelter he supported.

Marty showed up around noon and made lunch for everyone using the Food Truck. He seemed to enjoy doing that along with Linda working the counter. At one point Ken joked that the two of them should start their own Food Truck.

In the afternoon things slowed down, but a lot of work was still done. Everyone found out the Casandra was a wiz at metalworking as she did most of the work on the three 'Play Ground Cars'. Marty took the time to set up a program to print the 'Thank You Cards' as Doug organized the list of who gave what.

This is how the rest of the week went other than Marty not being available. Slowly though the place got to look almost like new. By the time Jason and Becky got back the grass had even started to grow.

 _"_ _Wow"_ Was all Jason could let out when they pulled up.

 _"_ _The place looks great"_ Said Becky with a big smile. _"I love what you guys did with the place."_

Doug just smiled as Arthur spoke up. _"I just want to say I had a great time doing this...I might want to do something like this again."_

 _"_ _You should."_ Said Jason finally being able to say something other than 'Wow' now.

Doug looked at the two with a tear in his eye. _"Welcome home Mister and Misses Pope, and may you have many happy memories."_

Once more they were on their annual camping trip. Though this time it was just Doug, Phillip, Feebi, Arthur, John, Ken, Micheal and Linda there. Marty did not feel right about coming without Taye and Jason and Becky had a chance to make some quick money at another Sox Game.

Doug after setting things up found himself just sitting at the water's edge looking over the lake when Phillip sat down next to him sensing something was wrong.

 _"_ _Something wrong love."_ Phillip asked Doug putting a hand on his leg.

 _"_ _Sort of."_ replied Doug " _Things are just changing to quick for me right now."_ He looked back at the camp. _"I am just missing having everyone here and I can't help thinking this might be the last camping trip."_

Phillip patted Doug's leg and then took his hand. _"I think there is just a lot going on. Next year it should be a lot calmer. We just had one of the greatest wedding ever known to mankind, rebuilt a home for your son and daughter and Taye has the role of a lifetime. I can see loosing Taye and Marty if Taye becomes a regular with that theater troop, but Jason and Becky should be here. After all they just wanted some extra money to put away so they could take this vacation next year."_

Doug looked at Phillip. _"Is there something wrong with you? You are being the sensible one right now."_

Phillip just shrugged. _"Not that I know of, but you have been though a lot and someone needs to the sensible one here love."_

 _"_ _Yes dear."_ Doug said after giving Phillip a peck on the cheek and then letting out a grin. _"We need to make that a rule between us, only one of us can go crazy at a time."_

Phillip gave Doug a peck back. _"Well it has worked so far love."_

Doug let out a giggle. " _Yes it has dear. So what did you have planned for breakfast tomorrow?"_

"N _othing as crazy as last time, but it is something I saw wile I was in Afghanistan."_ Phillip said with a grin. " _And I promise no goat's head is involved."_

 _"_ _Why do in not find that reassuring."_ Doug said sticking his tongue out at Phillip.

As normal Phillip went on his jog with with Ken and then they got back Phillip set up his new griddle. It was a 2'x3' sheet of ¼" plate steel he had found at Jason and Becky's. He had Casandra weld on two handles on it. After oiling it up and waiting for it to heat up he just poured on the eggs that Ken had scrambled and tossed in a bunch of bell peppers. Then the potatoes and cubed SPAM was added.

When the others got up they saw Phillip and Ken sitting on opposite sides of the fire each with spatula working on getting everything finished as the coffee cooked just chatting away.

 _"_ _Well that works."_ Said John looking at the set up. _"I like it better than the shovels."_ As he grabbed a chair along with a coffee cup.

 _"_ _It works great and it is easy clean up."_ Phillip said with a smile.

 _"_ _I hope so."_ said Doug as he yawned and stretched. _"And it does smell good."_

 _"_ _I do have to admit that I am going to cheat with making the pancakes."_ Phillip said holding up 'Pancake-In-A-Can'.

Doug rubbed his eyes. " _You have got to be kidding me, what is next."_

 _"_ _The guy who came up with this is working on 'Cup Cake In A Can'."_ Phillip said with a chuckle. _"The answer to every single weekend dad's prayers"_

Feebi climbed out of her tent. _"Did I hear pancakes and cup cakes?"_

There were a few chuckles. " _Just pancakes honey, the cup cakes are not out yet."_ As Phillip shook the can and sprayed the 'Pancake-In-A-Can' on the griddle.

Everyone did enjoy breakfast, though Feebi did say the pancakes were not as good as Dougy's. After breakfast and cleanup the rest of the morning was spent just messing around with things like catch and swimming. Lunch was just hamburgers and chips. The in after noon everyone just sort of lounged around and enjoyed the cool breeze. Dinner some prime rib that John had brought with him.

 _"_ _What is with the prime rib?"_ Phillip asked John.

" _With your cooking I wanted something real good for once you old Rum-Runner."_ Said John with a snicker.

 _"_ _Funny."_ said PJ _"Next time it will be...I don't know give me some time. You aging could have been a hippie"_

 _"_ _What I stumped you?"_ John said sounding surprised.

 _"_ _No, I just don't want to give it away?"_ Phillip joked back.

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Today was great, no surprises or anything. Though I did make things a little boring. I did like the convenience of 'Pancake-In-A-Can', but only on camping trips._**

 ** _I liked the griddle, it worked well and the coffee was not to bad, though still a little strong for my taste._**

 ** _I just can't wait for things to return to normal._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**


	43. Feebi gets into a Fight Autumn 2013

**Series 02: A New Crossroad**

 **Book 2**

 **Chapter One:** _Feebi gets into a Fight_ [Autumn 2013]

 **Music:**

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Things seemed to be getting back to normal._**

 ** _You seemed to have gotten down Water Polo and have gone undefeated so far this year._**

 ** _Feebi is getting used to being in the fifth grade._**

 ** _Taye and Marty are a happy couple once again as Taye's summer acting job is over. Though he may be returning next summer._**

 ** _The only one having a real issue is Ken. He still is having trouble finding work. Though him and Arthur have been making a good team it is not what Ken wants to do._**

 ** _Jason and Becky are happy in their new home. They have been working hard. During the day they work the lunch crowd and if there is a Sox game they have been working there. They have a large Twitter following apparently. Their current goal is to save up enough to get a second Food Truck._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Phillip dropped of Feebi at school with a kiss on her forehead as he headed to B.U. to get ready for this weekend's game.

Feebi enjoyed school, it was not her favorite place, but she got good grades and had lots of friends. She even liked her teacher. When she had the chance Feebi visited Linda, but now that she was 5th grade she did not get to do that much.

She had a long day, every period seemed to have a test and she hated test. Doug was going to be a little late so she just hung out under her favorite tree and was drawing when she heard a commotion.

There were the three school bullies picking Randy, a smaller 4th grader, a rabbit. She had met him more than few times in the lunch line and liked him. He was not very athletic, but he was smart.

Feebi looked around for a teacher, but none could be seen. She thought about what to do next and what would Papa do. Then they did it, they pushed him down causing his glasses to fall off. Feebi let out a sigh, she knew what she had to do now. She put her art book down and headed over to the commotion.

 _"_ _You guys should leave him alone."_ Feebi said as she helped Randy up.

 _"_ _Mind your own business."_ The first Bully said. _"And what are going to do?"_ The other two Bullies all let out a snicker. _"Tell on us."_

Feebi stood up looking up at them. _"Yes I will."_

The lead Bully looked down at her. _"And then you will be next."_

 _"_ _Hey is she the one with the two queer dads?"_ Said Bully #2.

 _"_ _Yes she is and she hangs out with that lesbo teacher too."_ Bully #3 said.

Feebi took a deep breath before slowly speaking. _"So my Papa and Dougy love each other, that is no reason to call them names. Linda is also a nice person so leave her alone."_ Her hands now partially clenched.

Bully #1 saw her clenching fist. _"So what are you going to do, hit me."_

 _"_ _That should tickle."_ Said Bully #2.

Feebi looked up and grinned. _"My Papa and Uncle Ken taught me one should only fight as a last resort. They also taught me how to defend myself."_ She relaxed her stance. _"I should let you know if we do this I will not hold back."_

The three Bullies just laughed at her. _"What is queer daddy's little girl going to do against the three of us?"_

Feebi's grin got a little bigger. _"Nothing if you walk away now."_

The three Bullies looked at her for a moment and then at each other. Then Bully #1 stepped up to push her. Feebi moved to the side and grabbed his thumb and twisted sending him off course and crashing him to trip over the curb and face first into the planter. It was not what she planed, but it worked.

Bully #2 then took a swing at her, but only made light contact against her nose. It hurt, but Feebi kicked him in the knee with her boots she was wearing that day. She then looked at Bully #3 who was standing there trying to figure out what happened.

Feebi looked at the two Bullies who were on the ground crying out in pain and then up at Bully #3, her nose bleeding. _"You want some?"_

Doug sat in the Principle's office with a feeling like he had been here before. Last time it was with Jason and Paulie. Now he was here with Phillip and Feebi. Phillip was reading a report about the fight. When he was done he handed the report to Doug and looked at the Principle.

 _"_ _So Feebi is in trouble for beating up two 6_ _th_ _graders?"_ asked Phillip with a light grin.

The Principle adjusted his collar. _"Well we do have a zero tolerance policy when it comes to fighting."_

 _"_ _What about the other two?"_ Phillip asked as Feebi sat there with her arms crossed, a piece of tissue still in her nose.

 _"_ _Well one has a broken thumb and had to get stitches one his face."_ The Principle said looking more nervous. " _The other has a dislocated knee."_

Doug looked up from the paper. _"And what about the slurs against Phillip, Linda and myself?"_

 _"_ _Well you see..."_ The Principle started. _"That will get them suspended and possibly expelled."_

Phillip looked over at Feebi who looked like she wanted to say something. _"Go ahead honey."_

Feebi looked at The Principle for a moment. _"They were picking on Randy because he was smaller than them. So I went over to help him after the big one pushed him down. Then they said those things, but I did not do anything, but give them a chance to go away. I even told them that I would not hold back. I did nothing until he tried to push me."_

Phillip looked at The Principle. _"To me it sounds like she tried to avoid a fight and even gave them a chance to leave."_ Phillip stopped to collect his thoughts. _"Now I am familiar with the 'Boys will be Boys' thing, but I will not put up with Bullies picking on the little guy. I did not put up with in Afghanistan for almost three years and I am not going to put up with it here."_

 _"_ _But we have a zero tolerance policy..."_ The Principle stated before Phillip interrupted.

 _"_ _Zero Tolerance only reinforces Bullies."_ Phillip said getting a little louder. _"All it does is punish those who wants noting to do with fighting."_ Looking over a Feebi. _"What would you like to do about this?"_

Feebi looked at her Papa. _"If I had my choice, finish beating them up, but that would not be the right thing. What should be done is they should be made to apologies to Papa, Dougy, Randy and Linda...in public."_

The Principle raised an eyebrow. _"That was an honest reply."_

Phillip and Doug both let out a big smile before Phillip started to talk. _"I taught my little girl that Integrity, Honor and Honesty are the best Policy."_ Phillip thought for a moment. _"Personally I think all four of them should spend some time doing some sort of public service like spending the week at the VA Hospital. Personally if I had the choice I would send the three to a week of boot camp, but if there is a zero tolerance policy then it has to apply too...all five actually, because Randy was involved. It would teach all of them something."_

Feebi looked at her Papa for a moment, but she knew he was right, she broke a rule, no mater how stupid it was to her.

The Principle took some time to think about it. When he did come up with a decision. All 5 of them would spend the next week after school volunteering at the local VA Hospital. After which all of them and there parents and Linda were to get together in the lunch room for the three to apologize for their actions.

Phillip was a little put out that he did not get to go with Feebi to the VA Hospital, but Doug was happy to take her. Mostly they just had to visit with the patients. The Three Bullies treated it as a punishment until there 3rd day. By that time all of them had found 'Their' favorite patient.

For Feebi it was Navy Corpsman who had served in Vietnam and loved to tell colorful stories. He was in the VA for a lung infection.

For Randy is was a Navy Pilot who used to be the Systems Operator on a F14 Tomcat. They both loved talking tech.

Bully #1 ended up talking with a Marine who had lost an arm to an IED. He thought the Marine was such a Bad Ass.

Bully #2 found a WWII WAAC Pilot who was in the final stages of cancer.

Bully #3 spent his time with an Army Officer who was in for heart surgery.

Doug even found a Para-Jumper from Desert Storm who was in for test. He had been exposed to the oil fires and was having breathing troubles.

Friday almost came two quick. Most of them said there were going to come back for more visits.

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _I loved your idea. So did the Principle, he is planning on bringing it up to the school board next month._**

 ** _I also found out why the one was so quiet then I talked to his mother. He was the one who had become friends with the WAAC. He visited with her all day Saturday. When he went to visit her on Sunday he found she had passed away just after he left in Saturday. Apparently he spent the rest of the day crying in his room._**

 ** _I think it effected all of them in a positive way._**

 ** _I liked Feebi's idea of starting an after school project to have visits, cards and letters set to the VA. At times she reminds me so much of Jason._**

 ** _I am so glad she is in my life. She is giving me all the memories I wished I had with Jason._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**


	44. Fall Street Festival Autumn 2013

**Chapter** **Two:** _Fall Street Festival_ [Autumn 2013]

 **Music:**

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _It looks we will not be seeing Arthur and John for the next few weeks. The city in an effort to build that part of town has organized a street fair on the street that Triangle Books is on. Apparently they blocked off the street on both ends so vendors can set up in the street._**

 ** _Of course after hearing about it Paulie's Good Eats is making an appearance._**

 ** _I think I want to see this for myself, but after tonight's game. I hope your winning streak continues. I do love how we have been celebrating after each victory._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Phillip walked along the side of the pool yelling out instruction to his team. Most of the swimmers though could hardly hear him over the large crowds that now filled the stands. With the B.U. Woman's Water Polo team still being undefeated each game had more and more alumni showing up.

With only moments to go in the tie game Jade showed one of the things that was making her a star team player. She had a shot to make the game winning goal, but she saw a teammate that had a better shot and passed it to her so she could make the point.

When the buzzer sounded ending the game the stands erupted in cheering. The other coach came over to congratulate Phillip by holding out his hand, but then raised an eyebrow.

 _"_ _You got a good team there and what is with the ties?"_ The Coach asked as he shook Phillip's hand.

Phillip looked down as his bunny tie and chuckles. _"Well, my daughter made me wear if for our fist game and then we blew out Ohio State. So I started to wear it for every game and it seems to work."_

The other Coach let out a smile and nodded. " _What ever works."_

After the a local report asked if could have an interview and Phillip with a shrug, but agreed. Later that night everyone stayed up to watch it on the 10:00 local news.

 _"_ _So how does it feel to be undefeated so far this season?"_ asked the Reporter.

 _"_ _Real good, but it is the team that is winning."_ Phillip said with a smile. _"They do all the work, I just walk the sidelines a yell a lot."_

 _"_ _So do you think you can go all of the way to the Championships this year?"_ The Reporter asked.

 _"_ _The way this team is going...yes I think we can."_ Phillip's smile got bigger.

 _"_ _I really have two more questions for you."_ Said the Reporter.

 _"_ _Sure"_ said the happy sounding Phillip.

 _"_ _First, what does it feel like to be one of the few openly gay coaches in collegiate sports?"_ asked the Reporter.

Phillip looked at the Reporter for a moment. _"Personally I don't think it really maters. It really does not mater what race, religion, gender or sexuality has to do with being a good coach. As long as they show they can do the job that is what is important."_

The Reporter nodded. _"Now for my last question, what is with the ties?"_

Doug looked at Phillip as they watched the interview on TV at home with everyone else. _"I like your tie dear."_

 _"_ _So do I love"_ said Phillip _"So what about the rest of my TV debut?"_

 _"_ _You needed to add more drama"_ Said Taye with a giggle.

 _"_ _Hey I liked it."_ Ken added with a smirk. " _And I like how after that your team pushed you into the pool."_

Phillip looked at Ken. _"Watch it, next time I might see about taking you with me."_

Everyone let out a laugh.

Doug took the tie in one hand. _"I hope it can survive the season, you know what chlorine does to this material?"_

Everyone let out another laugh

Doug looked at Phillip with a grin. _"So do you have the keys to the pool?"_

Phillip looked at Doug. _"Yes...why."_

 _"_ _Well it has been a few months since we had the chance to skinny dip._ " Doug said with a bigger grin.

Phillip thought for a few moments. _"I guess I could get us in."_

 _"_ _Great, I'll get the Van keys."_ Said Taye getting up with Marty in tow.

Arthur looked out the window of Triangle Books as the street vendors were setting up. _"So what do you think of all of this John?"_

John looked up as he restocked some of the selves. _"I made good money the last few days and the wine shop made a lot of money so I am mostly happy with it."_

Arthur looked back at John. _"So what do you mean about mostly?"_

John let out a sigh. _"It is almost to many people, I actually had someone shoplift a few books. That and with the higher visibility I had some anti-gay assholes come in and give me and the customers a hard time."_

 _"_ _That sucks."_ Arthur said. _"So what did you do?"_

 _"_ _Called the cops"_ John said with a partial smile. _"They said they will probably never find the shoplifters, but the assholes got themselves arrested and are probably get heavy fines."_

 _"_ _So some good and some bad."_ Arthur said as he went back to looking out the window. _"Hey there is a guy selling kettle corn right over there."_

John chuckled. _"And a lady down a few is selling strait from the hive honey."_

 _"_ _Left or right?"_ asked Arthur as he headed out the door.

 _"_ _Does it really mater."_ John let out a snicker. _"You are going to check out every place as it is."_

 _"_ _True, true."_ said Arthur as he shut the door.

It was a few hours later the Doug and Phillip entered the busy bookstore. _"Hey John, how is it going."_

 _"_ _Great!"_ John said looking up. _"So how are my favorite brownie facilitator and the old Rum-Runner doing?"_

 _"_ _Good especially after last night."_ said Doug giving Phillip a peck on the cheek.

 _"_ _What happened last night?"_ John said with a smirk. _"I saw the interview last night, love the tie Phillip."_

Phillip rolled his eyes. _"That is getting old real quick you not quite a hippie."_

 _"_ _I figured it."_ said John with a grin on his face. _"I need to get me some of those in stock. I have already gotten a few calls seeing if I have any in stock."_

Phillip look at John with a raised eyebrow.

 _"_ _You are the most famous gay guy in Boston right now."_ John said with a snicker. _"At least until the next news cycle. And it seems bunny ties are going to be the next hot trend for us."_

Once more Phillip rolled his eyes. _"Well there will be a shortage, B.U. had been buying them all up. It seemed like half the alumni is wearing them right now all in team spirit."_

 _"_ _And for once you do not have a secret source?"_ John teased.

 _"_ _Afraid not."_ Phillip said with a snicker himself. _"I can probably get you a used Half-Track, but ducky and bunny ties are out."_

As everyone had a good laugh Doug went up to the counter while Phillip had to deal with some fans that were in the store.

 _"_ _I just wanted to check with you before posting it."_ Doug said holding a familiar looking add.

 _"_ _Sure, it worked so well that last time."_ John said looking the add over. _"I take it, it is for Jason's old place."_

Doug nodded. _"I just took me a while to make up my mind, I kept thinking that he would move back in, but the other day I want down to borrow some flower and I found myself looking at the empty place and I...well came to terms with it."_

 _"_ _Looks good."_ Said John handing it back. _"Go ahead, this probably a good as time as any."_

At that moment Arthur came back in with a handful of things from the Street Fair. " _Hey guys what's up?"_

 _"_ _Not much Art, just putting up the add finally."_ Doug said wile pinning up the room add.

 _"_ _Like you need the money."_ Arthur said with a wink.

 _"_ _No...The place seems to empty."_ said Doug

 _"_ _Well if you need anything let me know?"_ said Arthur with a big smile. _"So how is Phillip handling his 15 minuets?"_

 _"_ _Not well."_ Doug let out a giggle. _"Maybe we should hire Taye as his press manager?"_

" _That would work well."_ John said with a chuckle. _"Taye could take up all of the camera time and Phillip would be safe and never be heard of again."_

The three of them let out a loud laugh as Phillip managed to finally get back to them. _"What's so funny?"_

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _The street fair was fun. I did pick up some stuff from the Farmer's Market section. I liked the fact that they had raw honey there. I think we should find a good Farmer's Market._**

 ** _John seems to be happy and making good money, though he said that most of his extra profit will probably go into security cameras._**

 ** _Arthur had fun to and is thinking of putting up an art show. Of course you know he won't sell anything, but he will enjoy it._**

 ** _The little we got to talk to Jason and Becky was nice. They seemed to be enjoying themselves and I don't think they see it as work._**

 ** _Feebi also had a good time looking at everything. She really liked the antique toy store. I liked it too, the owner also sells classic vinyl records. I gave him a list of all of the Beatles albums to replace the ones that Jason took with him. I miss having them here._**

 ** _As for you, I know you are not into this fame thing, but I hope you are enjoying it a little._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**


	45. PJ Goes To The Playoffs Autumn 2013

**Chapter** **Three:** PJ Goes To The Playoffs [Autumn 2013]

 **Music:**

 _ **My Dearest Phillip,**_

 _ **Halloween is here once more. I was more than willing to take Feebi out, but Ken really wanted to.**_

 _ **Feebi is going out as Princes Luna from that Pony show. I do have to admit I have watched it a few times and I like it. She does look cute in her costume. Ken and Micheal are really not planing on dressing up other than something bright.**_

 _ **You of course are working as normal for this time of year.**_

 _ **I am just planning on hanging with Arthur and John and passing out the candy.**_

 _ **Taye and Marty are of course heading to Paradise Island. The plan is to meet up with Linda there. It was nice of you to lend them your bike, I think they will have fun on it.**_

 _ **Your Loving, Douglas**_

Taye pulled into the parking space on the bike. _"That was fun Teddy Bear."_ Taye said pulling of the helmet.

 _"_ _And the best part is I got to hold onto you the whole time Love Wumps."_ Marty said with a giggle as he got off the bike.

 _"_ _Now remember I get to ride on the back on the way home."_ Taye said _"And the leathers make good costumes to."_

Marty just nodded as they heading inside.

Once inside they hit the dance floor for a bit before getting a small table. Taye spotted Jesús and waved him over as he ordered two soft drinks. They decided that neither of them were going to drink.

 _"_ _Evening Chicas how is it going."_ Jesús said as he got to the table. _"Where are the rest of you."_

Taye looked at Jesús with a big smile. _"Well Ken and Micheal are taking Feebi out on the candy run, Phillip is working and Doug has chosen handing out candy this year."_

 _"_ _I think Linda is out there some place."_ Marty said pointing to the dance floor.

 _"_ _I see so it is just the two of you...I would say Village People, but you are both the same."_ Said Jesús looking the two over. _"But it does look good."_

 _"_ _Thanks."_ said Marty. " _We borrowed the bike for tonight."_

 _"_ _So which of you is the bitch then?"_ Jesús said with a smile.

" _He was here and I get to on the way back."_ Taye said giving Marty a big hug.

 _"_ _I do have someone for you to meet though."_ Jesús said waving over a male rabbit dressed as Super Girl over. _"This is Burton, we met here last week."_ As Jesús leaned down and gave Burton a quick kiss. _"He may not be the jot and sexy PJ, but his loss."_

Burton waved at the two as he put his arms around Jesús. _"He is my sexy girl."_

Taye and Marty looked at the two for a moment before Marty spoke. _"You are a cute couple."_

 _"_ _Hey the last ones you said that about was Doug and Phillip and look what happened there."_ Taye thought for a moment. _"Well I must congratulate you two."_

 _"_ _Well I hope so."_ said Jesús _"Marty jad been good at things like that."_

 _"_ _So you two are together now?"_ asked Taye

 _"_ _So far it looks that way."_ Burton said with a smile still hugging Jesús's waist.

 _"_ _That is good to hear."_ Said a smiling Marty.

 _"_ _When we met he was in the cutest outfit."_ Jesús continued _"It was this red strapless number that made him look so jot."_

Burton let out a blush. _"What about that gown you were in, it was so elegant."_

Taye and Marty looked at them and then each other before Taye spoke. _"Do we ever talk about clothing like that?"_

 _"_ _In words no, but I do love they way you can put together something from the thrift store."_ Marty said with a grin remembering the first time he saw Taye.

 _"_ _Yes I can look hot when I want to."_ Taye said giving Taye a peck on the cheek.

 _"_ _I would say something about how thrift stores are beneath me, but that would be a lie."_ Jesús said with a big smile. _"And I can make anything look good on myself."_

The four looked at each other and then started giggling.

Coach Phillip was sweating it. This was the championship game and they were down by a single goal. The other team was the best he had faced all season and he was not sure how to beat them. It seemed like they knew what his was thinking.

Coach Phillip had called a time out and called everyone over. _"So anyone got any ideas?"_

This is one of the thing his team liked about Coach Phillip. He never yelled at them and always listened to what they had so say. The only time he raised his voice was to make sure everyone could hear him.

As he knelt next to the pool of few of the girls made some suggestions. He looked over at the other team and their coach. To him both teams looked worn out. He hoped that would work for them. He took what they said and came up with a basic plan that they all liked.

Coach Phillip looked at all of them. _"I know we have come a long way. Just play the best you can and play clean. When this is over one way or another you all have done me and the school proud. Now get out there!"_

Phillip sat on the bench after the game looking up at the scoreboard. They had lost by one point thanks to an intercepted pass at the last moment. His tie was in his hands and his shirt partially undone. He was not trying to take it personally, but it was hard not to.

 _"_ _So how are you doing Buddy?"_ Ken said sitting down next to Phillip.

 _"_ _I have been better."_ Phillip looked at Ken. _"I still have the problem of hating to loose. I know we all did our best, I keep feeling I could have done better. Not for me, but for them."_

 _"_ _Hey you did what you could."_ Ken said putting and arm around Phillip. " _I also know what would make you feel better."_ As Ken got Phillip up and slowly walked him over to the edge of the pool.

 _"_ _What?"_ asked Phillip looking down in the pool.

 _"_ _This!"_ Ken then pushed Phillip into the pool.

Philip came up to the surface and looked at Ken. _"What the hell was that for?"_

 _"_ _Pushing me out of the plane."_ Ken said with a chuckle.

 _"_ _Do you have your phone o you?"_ Phillip asked.

 _"_ _No it is with my jacket, why…?"_ Ken looked at Phillip as he pushed himself up and grabbed him the belt and pulled him into the pool.

 _"_ _I just just did not want to buy you a new phone."_ Phillip said as Ken came to the surface chuckling himself.

 _"_ _It was worth it to get you to cheer up."_ Ken was now working his way to the ladder.

 _"_ _So is this a private party?"_ Doug said as he stepped up to the pool's edge not sure what was going on.

 _"_ _Give me a moment and it can be."_ Ken said with a big grin on his face as he climbed out. " _Though if you are going to skinny dip you might want to call Arthur and John, they were upset the last time we did this without the."_

Phillip looked at Ken for a moment. " _I have an extra set of sweats in my office."_ Then he turned back to Doug. _"How about we set up a date for them to use the pool all by themselves?"_

 _"_ _I like that plan."_ Doug said with a smile as he started to pull his clothing off as Phillip started to undress in the pool and tossing his wet clothing out. _"Think I need some private time with you...what about Feebi?"_

 _"_ _She was with Taye and Marty."_ Doug said as he dove in and then surfaced. " _They were going to take her home, she was really tired and they figured you wanted some alone time."_

Phillip swam up to Doug and put his arms around him. _"You know I really needed this love."_ Giving Doug a deep kiss.

 _"_ _I know you did dear."_ As Doug put his arms around Phillip and started to pull him slowly around the pool.

 _"_ _You know I could use some therapy after all of this stress I have been though."_ Phillip said enjoying being pulled around.

 _"_ _Let me guess the kind that has to do with sushi?"_ Doug said as he nibbled on an ear.

Phillip let out a light moan of pleasure. _"There is other kind?"_

 _"_ _Well I can think of another way."_ Doug whispered into Phillip's ear.

 _"_ _Oh"_ chucked Phillip _"I take it you have something in mind?"_

 _"_ _Well it does depend on a few things."_ Doug continued to whisper.

 _"_ _And what is that love?"_ Phillip though he had an idea of what Doug was planning.

 _"_ _When are they going to drain and clean the pool next?"_

 _ **My Dearest Phillip,**_

 _ **I am sorry you lost the championship game, but there will be a next year...unless we freaked out the cleaning lady to much.**_

 _ **I am thinking about getting one of those pools for the back yard after last night, that was fun. Something simple like one of those above ground ones so we did not have to worry about it in the winter. I think the only problem will be keeping clean.**_

 _ **Your Loving, Douglas**_


	46. A New Roommate Winter 20132014

**Series 01: A New Crossroad**

 **Book 2**

 **Chapter One:** _A New Roommate_ [Winter 2013/2014]

 **Music:**

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Today should prove interesting. Someone wants to look at the apartment, a Mr. Uwain Reace. I don't know much about him other than he is in the ROTC at B.U. currently._**

 ** _As for you, I know you, Feebi, Micheal and Ken are off to do some Christmas shopping. I hope you can make it home in time to meet our guest._**

 ** _This all feels familiar in a way. The last time we did this though it was Paulie meeting with Marty. I hope it all works out like last time._**

 ** _I think I am going to hang out with Taye and Marty till Mr. Reace gets here, we don't need Taye scaring him off._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Doug was just hanging out with Taye and Marty trying to decide if there was anything special for Christmas Dinner when the front door bell rang. Doug got up quickly and headed to the door before Taye could answer the door.

Doug was met by a young male deer. He was dressed in his ROTC Uniform.

 _"_ _Greetings, you are Mr. Pope I assume."_ Said Mr. Reace holding out his hand.

Doug took the hand and gave it a good shake. _"Yes I am Mr. Pope, but you can call me Doug or Douglas."_

 _"_ _Well then call me Uwain."_ He said with a smile.

As the two looked over each other for a moment Taye and Marty got to the door.

" _Well he is good looking."_ Said Taye looking over Doug's shoulder.

Doug took a deep breath. " _This is Taylor and Martin, but they go Taye and Marty respectively."_

Uwain let out a smile. " _Greetings to the both of you."_ Offering a hand to both.

After the formalities were over Doug suggested they go and looked over the apartment while Taye and Marty made some coffee.

 _"_ _Well this is the place, it is a little barren, but we could arrange to get some more furniture."_ Doug said turning on the light.

 _"_ _Well it is a lot bigger than I thought, but I like it so far."_ Said Uwain as he stepped in and looked around. _"I did not expect such a large kitchen...I am not that much of a cook."_

 _"_ _We do a lot of communal meals together, Marty and myself love to cook."_ Doug said with a smile. _"My son used to live her, but he moved out when he got married this last July."_

Uwain just nodded as explored farther with Doug following showing him the layout.

 _"_ _Other than me getting used to such a large bed I like the place, is there anythings else I should know Douglas?"_ Uwain asked.

Doug rubbed the back of his head. _"I should tell you that we are all gay here."_

Uwain nodded. _"I sort of guessed that from where I found the add. To tell you I am myself."_

 _"_ _Well that makes part of this more easy."_ Doug said with a light smile. _"I can tell you also that you are the only one who has looked at the place. I think the only thing we need to see is how everyone gets along, we have had some drama in the past and I would like to avoid it...stay for a quick_ _lunch?"_

 _"_ _Sounds good to me, I have started to loath the school's cafeteria food."_ Uwain said with a light laugh.

 _"_ _Good then."_ Doug said as he started to lead the way. _"We can start with Taye and Marty."_

Doug took him back downstairs where Marty had just finished making coffee. The four of them then sat down to chat.

 _"_ _So where are you from?"_ asked Doug.

" _A lot of places, but mostly I lived on military bases."_ Uwain started. _"My father is an Army Ranger Officer."_ He then looked at his ROTC Uniform. " _And if things work out, I will too."_

Marty asked from the kitchen as he was making more coffee. _"I have an odd question, your name, Uwain, that is sort of...unusual."_

 _"_ _My mother came up with it. My mum as she likes to be called is from Wales England."_ Uwain said with a smile. _"I was named after one of King Arthur's Knights."_

 _"_ _We have an Arthur too"_ Taye said with a giggle. _"But I am sure they are nothing alike, he is a struggling artist."_

" _Are not all true artist."_ Uwain said with a laugh. " _Just like all stage actors, right?"_

Taye looked at Uwain for a moment. _"How did you know I am a stage actor?"_

Uwain grinned. _"I was you in your performance in Godspell over the summer. I thought you were great."_

Taye looked at Doug. _"Ok my vote is yes!"_

Doug let out a giggle. _"And you Marty what do you think?"_

 _"_ _I think I am going to use your method...the brownies are almost done."_ Marty said as he checked the over. _"So anything you would like for lunch Uwain?"_

Uwain shrugged. _"I am open, though I am a vegetarian."_

 _"_ _That is two votes."_ Taye said putting an arm around Uwain's shoulder. _"You got to give another vote for my brother_ _vegetarian."_

Uwain gave another laugh. _"At least I am not alone, so who else to I have to charm...and the brownies smell great."_

" _Well there is Ken and Micheal, they live in the basement apartment., then the is Phillip, my...significant other. Then there is Feebi, Phillip's adopted daughter."_ Doug said with a smile.

Uwain looked at Doug for a moment. _"You mean Coach Phillip Johnson?"_

 _"_ _The one and only."_ said Doug with a tilt of the head.

 _"_ _It is hard not to know him, I even have one of the ties back at my dorm room."_ Said Uwain with a roll of his eyes.

Doug looked at Uwain for a moment. _"Well I should get this out of the way...so why are you wanting to leave the dorm?"_

Uwain paused for a moment. _"Oddly enough it is not because I am gay...I am a practicing Wiccan or as some call us Witch's or Pagans."_

There a few blinks between them.

 _"_ _So...is there anything we should know?"_ asked Marty

 _"_ _Well most of what you think you know is all wrong."_ Uwain got a serious tome to his voice. _"We basically worship the Deities Moon and Sun and the turn of the seasons."_

 _"_ _So you revere and pray to the elements and gather around to chant and dance."_ said Taye. _"That works for me."_

Doug let out a giggle. _"I don't think we will have any problems here. I am technically a WASP, we also have a Catholic, one of the Hebrew faith and a Southern Baptist."_

Marty waved as he put down the plate of brownies and potatoes and onion soup. _"I am the Hebrew so I make a lot of kosher_ _vegetarian dishes."_

 _"_ _And one hell of a fruit salad."_ Taye said and he pulled Marty next to him. _"Isn't that right Teddy Bear."_

Marty let out a blush for a moment. _"You forgot the occasional Muslim."_

Doug nodded. " _I forgot about Jade, he is one of the players on the Water Polo Team."_

 _"_ _That makes me feel so much better."_ Uwain said with a sigh. _"I just hope I can find a group of Wiccan here. I picked it up from my mother and most of the Wiccan I seem to find are just using what they find off the internet."_

Doug nodded again. _"I can see that as a problem."_

Uwain finally got to the brownie. _"These are, great they are as good as Paulie's."_

Three looked at Uwain and then just busted up laughing and Uwain raised and eyebrow.

 _"_ _What is so funny?"_ Uwain asked after a few moments.

Doug pulled himself together. _"My son is the owner, operator and chief of 'Paulie's Good Eats' along with his wife."_

Uwain looked at the half eaten brownie and finished it off. _"It's a small world and I think a tasty one here."_

 _"_ _So how do you feel about the coffee and how do you feel about pancakes?"_ Doug asked Uwain.

 _"_ _The coffee is real good."_ taking another sip. _"And just I love pancakes, why?"_

 _"_ _I think Phillip will be happy with you, he is a big coffee drinker and Feebi loves her pancakes so you should be good with her."_ Said Doug with a smile. _"Now you just have to get past Ken and Micheal."_

 _ **My Dearest Phillip,**_

 _ **I am so glad everyone likes Uwain. Ken I was unsure about, but he found out he loves to work out they should get along well and I think we may have found you a winter jogging partner.**_

 _ **He should be in the apartment by the end of the winter break. I am also glad he is good with all of our different religious beliefs. He also seems to have that small world thing going. He seems to have met everyone somehow in our family.**_

 _ **As far as you go, I think it will be nice for you to have someone to talk to about you military experiences.**_

 _ **Your Loving, Douglas**_


	47. Crescent need help Winter 20132014

**Chapter** **Two:** _Crescent need help_ [Winter 2013/2014]

 **Music:**

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Christmas is here once again. We did take the Christmas lights up another notch once again with the new computer control system for the lights and now music over the FM Radio._**

 ** _You seem to be in a much better mood now that you have someone else to run with._**

 ** _Our new...person seems to be a good find. His big holiday was the Winter Solstice, but he has no issues with Christmas. He actually loves Christmas as much of the rest of us. He did apologies for not having the time to get us something this year, though he did pick up a fruit cake and a bag of oranges. He also made Wassail last night. I think all of us liked it._**

 ** _I hear you are back so I am going sign off for now._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Christmas was it's normal happy affair. Jason and Becky came over early to make breakfast waffles for all of us. Uwain had it his favorite way, covered in granola and honey. After seeing that everyone had to give it a try and thought it was a great way to do it. After breakfast it was onto the presents.

Marty got Taye the latest collection of Broadway Musicals CD Collection. Taye gave Marty new Food-Possessor to replace the one he totaled trying to make home made peanut-butter'

Ken got Micheal set of Silk Pajamas. Micheal gave Ken heated chair massager.

Doug got Phillip new set of Riding Leathers with matching Motorcycle Helmet. Phillip got Doug the plans for an Outdoor Above the Ground Pool.

Arthur and John just snickered as usual.

Feebi got the most as usual. Ken and Micheal got her a set of Roller-Blades. Taye and Marty got her the latest LEGO Star Wars Video Game. Arthur got her a Stylus Pen for drawing on the computer. John got her a few 'How to Draw' books. Doug got her a matching set of Riding Leathers to go with Phillip's. Phillip got her a Talking Princes Celesta Doll that after hearing it talk a few times Linda nicked named 'Malibu Celesta' when she showed up that afternoon.

Linda brought everyone a 'Make Your Own Cookie' kit that included a small 3" cast iron skillet. Oddly enough everyone did not care about the cookie, they were thinking about making stakes using the skillet in the oven. Though Taye and Uwain were thinking large mushrooms.

The afternoon was spent hanging around the fire having a good time as Marty pulled out the old DDR game. Most everyone gave it a try, but Arthur and John. It looked like Jason was going to keep his crown as the DDR champ until Uwain crushed him. It was his game of choice and a good workout.

Dinner was as usual the big event with both Turkey and Vegetarian Lasagna. There were also way to many pies as Doug needed to get rid of all the frozen berries from Feebi's berry garden. Arthur and John had brought a few bottles from their favorite winery. For desert everyone had to try out Linda's 'Skillet Cookie's'.

After dinner Uwain told everyone about when he was growing up him and family used to gather around and someone would read 'It was the Night Before Christmas' out loud, his father started it after watching 'Christmas Vacation'. Taye loved the idea and volunteered to read it. Of course he wanted to have the chance to act out in front of ever one.

It was relatively late when everyone drifted home leaving Marty and Taye to snuggle against each other in front of the fire.

 _"_ _You know Teddy Bear this was real fun."_ Taye said as he pulled Marty close.

 _"_ _Yes it was."_ Marty replied _"And you seemed to really like reading the story."_

Taye let out a big smile. _"I really did and would not mind doing it again, though I needed more dialog."_

" _True."_ Marty said with a nod. _"I did get to see the one man reading of Scrooge by Patrick Stuart on PBS, it was good"_

Taye look up at Marty and gave him a peck on the cheek. _"That is what I think we need to add if we are going to do that every year, each year a different story."_

 _"_ _That would be fun."_ Marty said giving a quick peck back.

" _I could also do the of the non-traditional ones"_ Taye got lost in his thoughts for a moment. _"And if I do this right I can get everyone involved in it. Thank you Teddy Bear."_ giving Marty a big kiss.

It was New Year's Day and Doug, Phillip and Feebi were watching the Rose Parade. When Taye came up, he wanted to talk to Phillip.

 _"_ _Phillip...I just got a call from Casandra."_ Taye seemed a little troubled.

" _Is she ok?"_ Phillip asked wondering if something had happened.

 _"_ _Well...she has been having trouble with her ex-boyfriend."_ Taye started running his and along the back of his neck. _"He seems to be the overly possessive type sort of like Roger. She even had to get a restraining order against him, but now he does not hang around long enough for the cops to do anything about it. While I was talking to her I remembered how your dealt with Roger and Mac. I was wondering if you could have one of your 'talks' with him."_

 _"_ _I guess I could."_ Said Phillip. " _We have to be delicate and make sure we don't make any real threats."_

Taye's eyes got big. _"What is this we stuff?"_

 _"_ _You want my help."_ Phillip said with a grin. _"You are going to help...one question, does he know who you are?"_

Taye thought for a moment. _"I think so, but I am sure he has no idea who you are."_

 _"_ _Let's change that."_ Phillip said his grin getting bigger. _"Now suit up!"_

 _"_ _Suit up?"_ Taye said with a cocked head.

 _"_ _You need to watch more TV._ " Phillip said shaking his head.

Phillip got Casandra's phone number and had a talked with her before he a few more calls. It was a few days later when Phillip had Taye meet him at a coffee shop. Sitting with Phillip was an otter in a Hawaiian shirt and sun glasses and a canine of undetermined linage in an Oklahoma University jacket drinking coffee together. Phillip saw Taye and waved him over.

 _"_ _Taye this is Dakota and Striker."_ Phillip said as they all shook hands.

 _"_ _I have heard some stories about you two."_ Taye said looking them both over. _"So how much of the stuff he said about you is true?"_

 _"_ _Did he tell you about when I drove the car into the Aztec exhibit at the History Museum?"_ Dakota said with a smirk.

 _"_ _Into?"_ Taye asked not sure if he wanted to know.

Striker just nodded. _"Not quite, up the front steps, into the lobby, through in information booth and halfway up the internal stairs."_

 _"_ _Ok, but it was still 2 rentals totaled in 16 hours."_ Dakota said with a smirk. _"That record has yet to be beaten."_

Taye leaned over to Phillip. _"You worked with these nut jobs?"_

 _"_ _Ye-up."_ Phillip said with a big smile.

 _"_ _So those crazy stories you told us were true?"_ Taye said looked at the two who were now playing 'Rock-Paper-Scissors' over who pays for the next cup of coffee.

 _"_ _Ye-up."_ Phillip said still smiling. " _We were the ones who took on the more crazy jobs. Most of us are former military, Dakota was a Navy SEAL and now a shark hunter and Striker was a Force Recon Marine Sniper with something like 8 Purple Harts."_

Dakota looked over. _"Hey how about that missing person's case in South Carolina?"_

Phillip rolled his eyes. _"You mean the one with that inbred family of hillbilly's that turned out to to be drug dealers and selling organs on the black market."_

Taye sat there for a moment and then looked at Philip turning a little green. _"So what is the plan?"_ Now becoming afraid of what he started.

Moments later the 4 of them were looking in the open trunk of Dakota's 75 Maverick.

 _"_ _Ok, that looks like..."_ Taye said looking at the trunk full of firearms. _"What are you three planning?"_

" _Not much really, just sitting and waiting for the asshole to show up."_ Phillip said with a chuckle. _"Don't worry nobody is going to get hurt."_

Taye was with Casandra in the living room when there was a knock on the front door. Taye answered the door to find himself looking at well built German Shepard.

 _"_ _Look it's the fagot."_ he said as he pushed his way past Taye into the apartment. _"I am here to see Cassandra."_

Casandra moved from the living room as rehearsed and into the kitchen. The Ex-Boyfriend followed and then he and froze as Phillip was sitting at the dining room table. In front of Phillip was 2 assault riffles, 3 sub-machine guns, a couple of shotguns and an undetermined number of pistols. Phillip was calmly sitting there cleaning a sniper riffle.

 _"_ _Asshole."_ Phillip said looking up. _"We need to have a talk."_

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _I do not know what you did, but Casandra called early to thank you for talking to her ex. She was notified by the courts that he left town after your talk. I am going to trust you when you said you just talked._**

 ** _As for your two...friends, after listening to them talk I think I may understand you a little bit more._**

 ** _I know that they are good people who just have a different outlook on life, but I am happy that you no longer live that life. I also now know why you were actively seeing the shrink before things went bad for you._**

 ** _Feebi was happy to see her 'uncles'. She had fun making them cookies._**

 ** _Taye I think was lightly traumatized by the two them along with Marty._**

 ** _John did get to meet the source of your...Mountain Dew and loved the look when Dakota pulled out 4 jugs for him out of the secret compartment of his trunk. I can now say that I have been in a moonshiner's car._**

 ** _Arthur was not sure about them at all and I think if he never meets them again he will be fine with that._**

 ** _Ken and Micheal found them...entertaining. Though apparently one of them said something to Ken that has got him in one of his thinking moods again._**

 ** _Weirdly of us Linda was the one who seemed to get along with them the most. I think it is because they all seemed to have the same frantic energy._**

 ** _Lets just hope we never have to go though that again._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**


	48. Marty gets a job offer Autumn 2013

**Chapter** **Three:** _Marty gets a job offer_ [Autumn 2013]

 **Music:**

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _It has been months since Ken has had a real photo shoot and I think it is really starting to get to him. After he got back from his last interview interview yesterday he snapped at Micheal, something he really has never done._**

 ** _I hope your plan to find out what is going on. Maybe taking him to the gym will help him this morning. I really hope it does._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

The ride to the gym was quiet which was quite unusual for Ken and Phillip. Normally they joked around with each other, but Phillip could sense that something was really wrong with Ken. They had got most of the way there when Phillip had enough and pulled into a park and turned off the motor to the Van.

 _"_ _Ok, what the hell is wrong with you?"_ Phillip finally said to Ken.

" _Nothing!"_ Ken snapped at Phillip.

 _"_ _Bull Shit!"_ Phillip snapped back. _"You have been in this funk for too long, so what the hell is up?"_

Ken looked at Phillip and then out at the snow covered park, he had thought about walking home for a moment. He figured it would just postpone things. He knew Phillip was stubborn enough to not let it go like he wanted.

" _Fine!"_ Ken snapped once more. _"My life is fucking over as I know it."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_ Phillip asked, though this time in a softer tone.

 _"_ _I finally found out why I have not been getting work."_ Ken paused as his tone changed completely. _"I am to fucking old. No one wants to hire an over 35 year old model. One of my old regular director told me that he has not been able to sell my work for the last year. Year and was only giving me jobs because I needed the work."_ By the end Ken was almost in tears. _"I loved modeling, but now all I am going to get is stuff like adds for dentist offices and such."_

 _"_ _That sucks."_ Phillip said knowing what he was going thought right now. _"I understand...Buddy."_

Ken looked at Phillip. _"I would say you are feeding me a BS line, but I know that you went thought this yourself. How did you cope?"_

Phillip let out a light smile. " _Like crap, but you guys helped me though it."_

 _"_ _Not that."_ Ken said with a tear running down his cheek. _"With finding out you were suddenly old."_

Phillip looked at Ken for a moment. _"I don't know, I think because of Doug mostly. I am going to tell you something that only Doug, the doctor and my shrink know."_ Phillip took a long deep breath _." You know that I am only a year older then you."_

 _"_ _Yes."_ said Ken _"So you are year older?"_

 _"_ _Well let me start with asking you what age does the doctor say your body is?"_ Phillip said looking at his hands.

Ken though for a moment. _"He said I have the body of a 28 year old man, but that was do to my all my exercise, why?"_

Phillip looked over at the park. _"Well Doc tells me I have the body of a 49 year old man."_

 _"_ _What?"_ Ken said looking over Phillip. " _How, you are a work out junky like me."_

Phillip let out another sigh. _"He did say healthy 49 year old, but it was all the shit I did in the North Pacific and Afghanistan. I have basically beat the hell out of my body. I have fractures that were untreated because I thought they were just bruises. Odds are in a few years I am most likely going to need knee replacement surgery and that is if I behave myself."_

 _"_ _Fuck."_ Was all Ken could get out.

 _"_ _My eyes."_ Phillip said taking off his glasses and looking at them. " _They are slowly get worse because of all of my high altitude jumps and time in the sub zero water. Of course all that did not help the rest of my body."_

 _"_ _Does Doug know?"_ Ken asked shaking his head.

 _"_ _He knows everything."_ Phillip said still looking over the park now with his glasses back on. _"He has really kept no secrets from me and I have not from him. That is why I think we are so happy with each other."_

Ken walked into his apartment to find Michael sleeping on the couch. Ken sat down waking him up. _"Love, we need to talk."_

Marty slowly walked into the living room and sat down on the couch after talking to someone on the phone for a while. Taye looked up and saw Marty in a semi look of shock and deep thought.

 _"_ _So who was that Teddy Bear?"_ Taye asked as he moved over to the couch putting his arm around Marty.

 _"_ _I just got a job offer from a Corporate Head Hunter"_ Marty said in an almost monotone voice.

 _"_ _Corporate Head Hunter?"_ Taye asked Marty not completely sure what that was.

 _"_ _A Corporate Head Hunter is someone who goes around to other companies looking for people to steal from one company to to work for their company."_ Marty said looking strait at the turned off TV.

 _"_ _So they offered you a job?_ " Taye said giving Marty a hug.

 _"_ _Yes."_ Marty started _"They offered me double the money, a company car and my own condo, but there is a catch."_

Taye asked _"That sounds like a great opportunity to me, so what is the catch?"_

 _"_ _We would have to move to Silicone Valley."_ Marty paused for a moment. _"Next Month!"_

Taye got the same expression as Marty. _"So the chance of a lifetime or staying here..."_

Marty just nodded. _"I don't know if I can leave everyone."_

"Well I would join you. _"Taye thought for a moment. "This sounds so familiar."_

Marty nodded again. _"Yes like when you got to do Rag Time."_

Taye nodded. _"I would not want you to give this opportunity for my sake."_

 _"_ _It is a lot more than that."_ Marty looked at Taye. _"I talked to the Corporate Head Hunter and asked him about a few things. There is no theater community out there, though plenty of motion capture work. We would have to be a member of the local 'Home Owners Association'."_

Taye sort of slumped on the couch. _"So basically, I would have to either become a Dr. Who Monster or a domesticated house husband."_

Marty nodded. _"They would also give us a hard time bout us being single. Apparently they have the same opinion one gay couples as Richard."_

 _"_ _Well..."_ Taye stopped and thought for a few moments. " _I would be lying if I had not thought about it, especially after Ken and Micheal got married, but to get married to just be able to live someplace..."_

 _"_ _I feel the same way about that."_ Marty thought for a few moments himself. _"Well when this is over we should talk about it, I know we really have not."_

Taye just nodded. _"So Teddy Bear, you going to take the job?"_

 _"_ _I don't know yet."_ Marty looked at Taye. _"Maverick Three Studios has been so good to me, letting me develop 'So Others May Live' or SOML as we are now official calling it now. As part of my contract with Maverick Three, if I leave I loose every right to the game and that could be some big money for me."_

 _"_ _I see your dilemma."_ Taye said putting his hand on Marty's leg.

Marty put his hand on top of Taye's hand. _"That and I will have to leave my family...both of them."_

Taye thought about the whole situation and then put his arms around Marty. " _I will support your decision no mater what it is Teddy Bear."_

 _"_ _I know you will."_ Said Marty as he gave Taye a hug back. _"That will not make my decision any easier other than I know you will be with me."_

 _"_ _So you have a month to work this out?"_ Taye asked pulling Marty a little closer.

 _"_ _Yes and the worse part is I can't even talk with Maverick Three or they will revoke the offer."_ Marty said putting his head on Taye's shoulder and holding him tight.

 _"_ _Do you want to hear my opinion?"_ Taye asked as he put his head on Marty's shoulder.

Marty looked at Taye. _"I guess, that might help me make up my mind."_

Taye looked at Marty with a grin. _"I say you come and hold onto me every time you try to make up your mind and wait till the last moment to make up your mind."_

Marty just looked at Taye. _"Snuggling is your answer to everything."_

Taye just nodded. _"And I think it has worked out well up to this point Teddy Bear."_

Marty just looked at Taye. _"Well I think that's the plan for now."_

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Ken had his talk with Micheal and is doing better. It seems like he will have to find something else to do now. I feel sorry for him._**

 ** _Marty told me today that he got an offer to make a lot more money, but he would have to move. I told him to go where his hart wants to go and in the end he will be happy. I think that is Paulie would have told him that too._**

 ** _Uwain has picked up a bicycle and is now using it and the T to get to school and back. He does seem to be in a better mood. Getting him out of that dorm seems to have done him a lot of good._**

 ** _As far as you go, I am glad you are taking it more easy now. It seems to have really helped you. You have not had to take any pain killers today. I like your idea of cutting your run down to only a mile and a half._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**


	49. Ken goes to work Spring 2014

**Circles Fan Fiction**

 **Time Marches On**

 **Series 02:**

 **Book 2**

 **Chapter One:** _Ken goes to work_ [Spring 2014]

 **Music:**

 _ **My Dearest Phillip,**_

 _ **It is the first day of spring and I am glad so see it come. So are you, Ken and Uwain. Or at least once the snow finally finishes melting. It seems your shorter runs have made a difference in your pain levels.**_

 _ **I will have to admit I am scared for you, it all seems so familiar to me. The last year of Paulie's...life he was constantly in some level of pain, though he did try to hide it.**_

 _ **I know nothing that inflicts you is terminal, but I know it has effected you badly in a few ways. The thought of knee surgery I think scares me as much as it does you. The same goes for your eyes. The medication the doctor is giving you is going to slow the degeneration of them, but it only is going to make the inevitable happen later, I hate later.**_

 _ **Onto the rest of us.**_

 _ **Marty only has a week left before he has to make up his mind about the job. I hope me makes it up soon. I am not sure he can take the pressure any more, and Taye is ready to clime the walls.**_

 _ **I know Uwain is not joining you this morning, he is up though to watch the sunrise as part of...Ostara, the Spring Equinox, one of his big holidays. He has managed to convince Ken and Micheal to let him use the gazebo all day. As I look out at him he has made a fire in a small grill for part of the ritual and give him heat as he is...Skyclad as he calls it, I call it naked. I think Carter is going to have a stroke when he looks out his bathroom window.**_

 _ **I know you are going to talk to Ken this morning about his situation, I hope it goes well.**_

 _ **Your Loving, Douglas**_

Ken and Phillip ran together mostly quiet until they got to the Quick-E-Mart. Ken stopped at the front door and looked at the 'Help Wanted' sign again. Phillip stopped and looked at Ken.

 _"_ _You really are getting desperate are you?"_ Phillip asked looking at the sign himself.

 _"_ _I got to do something."_ Ken said in a desperate tone. " _I can't have Michael support me, I hate depending on others."_

Phillip put a hand on Ken's shoulder. _"I know how you feel Buddy."_

 _"_ _So do you think I should try to get it."_ Ken asked looking at Phillip.

 _"_ _Personally I don't think so."_ Phillip said with a grin. _"Besides I don't think you would feel safe without a wine bottle at the ready."_

Ken let out a snicker. _"True, but what am I going to to?"_

 _"_ _I read once, 'If you take a job you enjoy it will not seem like work'."_ said Phillip rubbing Ken's shoulder.

 _"_ _Where did you that piece of crap."_ Ken said giving Phillip a hard look.

 _"_ _Inside a fortune cookie."_ Phillip said with chuckle. _"Now add the ending."_

 _"_ _If you take a job you enjoy it will not seem like work."_ Ken said out loud _"In bed...I am not going to become a Gigolo!"_

"But y _ou could make a good one."_ Phillip joked.

" _Well I do enjoy that, but I loved modeling."_ Ken said looking a little down now.

" _And besides Micheal and modeling, what else do you like a lot?"_ Phillip said leading Ken along.

 _"_ _Well sports and..."_ It hit Ken like a lightning-bolt. _"Working out."_

" _And who needs a new fitness trainer?"_ Phillip said with a big grin.

" _The Gym!"_ Ken said looking up with a smile. _"Why didn't think of that?"_

 _"_ _Because you were in an angst cycle."_ Phillip said still grinning.

 _"_ _Thanks therapy boy."_ Ken said giving Phillip a playful punch in the arm.

 _"_ _Now can we go in and get some coffee?"_ Phillip asked Ken as he opened the door and headed inside.

 _"_ _Coffee...that sounds good."_ Ken said as he walked in. _"I know it is not Marty's, but it is at least hot."_

That evening Taye and Marty were looking out at the nude Uwain perform his ritual.

 _"_ _So what is he doing?"_ Taye asked Marty.

 _"_ _The Ritual of_ _Ostara, the Spring Equinox."_ Said Marty with a raised eyebrow. _"Apparently it is to celebrate...Spring and balance."_

Taye looked at Marty with a raised eyebrow. _"And how do you know this?"_

" _We had a long talk about beliefs one day."_ Marty said sort of proud of himself. _"Yes his...religion is nothing like we think of it. It more closely reassembles the Jedi Code. It is all about balance in life and death, light and darkness and things like that."_

 _"_ _So sort of like that Buddhist Zen thing."_ Taye said looking back at Uwain.

 _"_ _Something like that,"_ Marty said watching what was going on in the gazebo. _"He did joke that Wicca are the Anti-Mormon in they way that they do not actively recruit. If fact he has not even been initiated, that wont happen until he is 21."_

 _"_ _So he is not part of an inner circle or anything?"_ Taye asked cocking his head to one side as Uwain spoke in another language. _"So what is he speaking if you know so much about it."_

 _"_ _Gaelic."_ Marty said feeling good about knowing more about this than Taye. _"It is like when my family prays in Hebrew. His mum's group or Coven did all of their rituals in Gaelic."_

 _"_ _And the nude part?"_ Taye asked _"Not that I am complaining."_

" _Oddly enough that is a person preference for him, He said that he felt more in touch with the Goddess and God like that."_ Marty said with a smile.

 _"_ _Ok, I know you asked."_ Taye said leaning over to whisper in Marty's ear. _"What about the whole sex orgy thing I heard about?"_

 _"_ _Sex is sacred to them."_ Marty letting out a smile. _"He told me something was told by his mum, that she had heard from an older lady in Mexico." Marty stopped for a moment to remember all of it. "You are sacred. Your body is sacred. Your vagina is sacred, your penis is sacred. You don't put anything that isn't sacred in your sacred body. And you don't put anything put your sacred body into anything that is not sacred."_

Taye looked at Marty for a moment. _"Well that puts a new light on him and his beliefs."_

Marty just nodded. " _Yes, it did the same to me. It is sort of enlightening to talk to him. He did not try to convert me or anything. In fact he is supportive of any religion that wants piece."_

 _"_ _What about his going though ROTC and wanting to be a soldier?"_ Taye had to ask.

 _"_ _It does not seem to interfere at all with his beliefs."_ said Marty still watching Uwain. _"Just like Casandra, he feels he can do more good in the army trying to bring peace than not doing anything at all. It is also a family tradition."_

Taye though for a moment. _"So what happened that he wanted to leave his dorm?"_

Marty looked at Taye. " _You knew I asked him about that didn't you?"_

 _"_ _Yes Teddy Bear."_ Taye said with a smile. _"You know I can not resist good gossip."_

Marty just smiled again. " _Well, he did have a small issue when he came out to them, but then a few of them would not leave him alone about his beliefs and he did not plan on moving out of the dorm until he saw the add and had a good feeling about this place."_

 _"_ _Yes I have noticed him occasionally talk to and ask the house things."_ Taye said as he looked at Marty. _"Almost like it is alive to him."_

 _"_ _Well it is alive to him."_ Marty said with an unsure tone to his voice. _"He told me he took a Tarot reading the night he moved in. he thinks the house is filled with three to five...spirits for lack of a better word."_

 _"_ _We have ghost?"_ Taye said looking back at the house.

 _"_ _You could call them that."_ Marty said also looking at the house with an odd expression. _"One seems to be Paulie's aunt, she is the only female I knew who lived here. The second I think was Gingersnap as he said had died a violent death and the third is...Paulie, he said is the guardian of the house."_

 _"_ _So he is still looking over us."_ Taye was still looking at the house. _"What about the other two?"_

 _"_ _Well one was also a protective spirit that is new, I think it is Steve."_ Marty said sounding a little sad. _"And the other seems to be...how did he put it, sad, but happy at the same time. That could be Fuzzy."_

 _"_ _Ok."_ Taye said softy. _"Creepy and neat all at the same time."_

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Today was a day of small yet large events._**

 ** _First whatever you said to Ken worked. After you got home from your run he headed right over to the gym. He is now the Fitness instructor at the gym. He starts Monday, and if also gives him a chance do some modeling when he can._**

 ** _That and Marty made up his mind. He is going to stay here. He told me that he could not leave his family. Taye though seemed a little jumpy. When I asked what made him decide to stay Marty said loyalty was more important than money._**

 ** _Uwain seemed pleased with himself though he did not say why he was. He also asked me if there were some pictures of everyone who has lived in the house over the years. He told me that they would make his place be more of a home to him if everyone was there._**

 ** _I have no idea what he is talking about, but when he talks like that it...creeps me out is not the right word, to strong of a word. I need to have a talk with him._**

 ** _As for you, what am I going to do with you? You have seemed to have gotten into one of your happy silly moods. Though it is fun watching you play Medic with Feebi and Mr. Floppy._**

 ** _Though I think your repair surgery on Mr. Floppy went well, but I think it is time for him to retire, each time his stitches hold for less and less time. Feebi sees that too and seems to not want him relegated to a shelf. Maybe Ms. Nussbaum know a trick or two to make him last longer._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Notes:

Uwain is an old character from my Table Top RPGs.

I will leave it up to you to decide if the 'Spirits' are real or not, I know I have hinted at them now and again.


	50. Mac is Back Spring 2014

**Chapter** **Two:** Mac is Back [Spring 2014]

 **Music:**

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Spring is back and I am happy it is here finally. Today's plan is to work on our yard. Then next weekend it will be giving Jason and Becky a hand. They don't need a lot of help, but I would take any excuse to go visit them._**

 ** _Ken has become a much happier person once again. The extra rent I have been putting away I came up with a plan to return it to them without them knowing what I came up with. We are going to have to cancel our plans to...well go some place, don't know where yet. Something will come up and we won't be able to go so I will give it to them, it was paid for after all._**

 ** _Marty is so happy he stayed here. Taye was asked to do a local commercial for La Maison du Chanteur. Taye jumped at the chance to act out in front of the camera. Most of the filming was done early so they both got to spend a week with them both having the evening off._**

 ** _Uwain has become real good friends with Marty and Taye. Part of it is Marty's cooking and the other is, well they seem to have just… clicked. Arthur and John also seem to like him._**

 ** _Feebi really likes him, she finds him fun to listen to when he talks bout all of the mythology of the British Isles. Her favorite story right now is Robin Hood._**

 ** _I know that him you, Ken and him get along well. It is nice for you to have running partners._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

As the three ran each one had a big smile on there face, each though for a different reason. They had not even left Kinsey Circle when Phillip broke the ice.

 _"_ _So what is with the smile buddy?"_ Phillip asked Ken

 _"_ _I just feel good about finding work that I like."_ Ken's smile got a little bigger. _"You were right, well the cookie was right."_

Uwain looked at Ken. _"What cookie?"_

 _"_ _I gave Ken some advice from a fortune cookie."_ Phillip said with a snicker.

Ken just nodded as Uwain raised an eyebrow. _"Well a lot of them had good advice."_ Uwain said with a smile.

Ken looked over at Uwain. _"Yes, but think of the last one you had and add in bed to the end of it."_

Uwain thought for a moment. _"So I will have good luck with a purchase...in bed?"_

Both Ken and Phillip let out a snicker.

 _"_ _Well it was right."_ Uwain said with a grin.

 _"_ _To much information there."_ Ken said giving Uwain an odd look.

 _"_ _I was talking about the new sheets."_ Uwain said starting to get into the joking Ken and Phillip did all of the time. _"But that inflatable sheep has not shown up yet."_

Ken raised an eyebrow as Phillip let out a chuckle.

 _"_ _It is a joke because he is a Celt."_ Phillip said remembering some of the jokes from some SAS guys her worked with.

Uwain nodded. _"Like why does a Celt where a kilt?"_

Ken looked ad Uwain again with another raised eyebrow.

 _"_ _Because a sheep can here a zipper a mile away."_ said Uwain with a grin. _"Though most of these you can replace Celt with Scotsman."_

 _"_ _If you say so."_ said a skeptical Ken.

Phillip added "My favorite was always _"What is worn under a Scotsman's Kilt."_

 _"_ _Nothing it all works perfectly."_ Uwain replied with a loud laugh.

 _"_ _So we are talking about a different counties version of Red Neck jokes."_

 _'Ye-up'_ let our Phillip and Uwain let out with a 'Yes laddie'.

Ken just shook his head. _"You two could drive someone crazy."_

 _"_ _I would say it way to late."_ Phillip let out with a snicker.

 _"_ _With friends like you who needs enemies."_ Ken said as he looked over to see Mac sitting on a bench, alone. He seemed to be waiting for them. When they got close Mac stood up with both hands up.

 _"_ _Ken can we talk."_ The tone in his voice sounded scared. _"I really need your help with...something and you are the only one who I think I can talk to."_ The three of them stopped and looked at Mac as he spoke. _"Ken...I think I might be HIV positive."_

Ken and Phillip sat looking at each other on the back patio.

 _"_ _I...fuck...what the hell."_ was all Ken was able to get out as he looked at Phillip.

 _"_ _I know I don't have the history that you two had, but at least he is trying to deal with it."_ Phillip said looking at Ken.

 _"_ _I know where he is right now."_ said Ken finally finding his words. _"I though I was once and right now he is going though a living hell that I would never wish on my worst enemy"_

Phillip thought for a moment as he looked over at Uwain who was in the gazebo flipping through this tarot deck. _"Well, I don't think he is your worst enemy, at least not now."_

Ken thought for a moment. _"You are right, I don't have him as one anymore. I just wished that it did not to happen this way."_

Mac was pacing back and forth as Doug made some coffee.

 _"_ _Why don't we start with how you think you may have caught it in the first place."_ Doug said as he handed Mac the cup.

Mac took the cup in both his shaking hands as he looked at Paulie's books. _"I hooked up with this girl a few weeks back...yesterday I get this call that I should get myself tested."_

Doug sat in Paulie's writing chair. _"So what did you do then?"_

 _"_ _After I got off the phone I headed to the clinic."_ Mac took along sip of the coffee. _"They have not got back to me yet."_

 _"_ _I does take time."_ Doug said looking at Mac.

 _"_ _I know."_ Mac looked over at the portrait of Doug and Paulie together. _"So I have not slept since then. Then at about four this morning as I was going over my life I remembered a conversation Ken had with someone at the gym about him knowing someone with...it. I knew where Ken was going to be this morning so I just waited for him. He was the one who told me that I should talk to you."_

Doug just nodded. He did not want to know how he knew where Ken was going to be. _"So what questions do you have for me?"_

Mac shook his head. " _I don't even know where to start."_ Mac was still looking at the portrait.

Doug got up and stood next to Mac. _"Yes that was my husband all, but in name. He got sick after doing something he should not have done in the first place. He managed though to have good full and happy life here with his family."_

Mac looked at Doug. _"A week ago I would not have said this, but I am sorry for your loss."_

Doug just nodded. _"One thing getting sick...with it, is that it changes everything in your life, everything. I thankfully never got it, but I was affected by it too."_ Doug wiped a tear away. _"So what are you going to do if it positive?"_

Mac shook his head. _"I have no idea, none at all."_

Doug thought about it for a moment. _"What I can tell you is you should do what Paulie did, make sure he lived every day of his life trying to be positive. Even in his last moments he was filled with happiness. It will not be easy to do, but just don't throw your life away."_

Mac just nodded as Doug pulled a book off the shelf and gave it to Mac.

Mac looked at the cover that just said 'Living with AIDS'.

 _"_ _Now take this and read though it, I have and it does not have the answers to make it go away, but it will show you that your life is not over from being sick."_ Doug said with a determined smile.

 _"_ _I can't take this."_ Mac protested.

 _"_ _I insist, if you don't need it in the long run just return it."_ Doug said with a larger smile.

A week later Mac knocked at the front door only to have Ken answer with a raised eyebrow.

 _"_ _Doug wanted me to give this back if I did not need it."_ Mac said seeming still a little unsure.

 _"_ _So you are clean?"_ Ken said.

Mac just nodded. _"I feel like I should celebrate, but I don't want to."_

 _"_ _I know the feeling."_ Ken said as he offered a hand.

Mac looked at Ken's hand for a moment. _"You would accept me after all the shit I put you though."_

Ken just nodded. _"The man that was a father to me told me it is better to make a friend than keep an enemy."_ Ken let out a smirk. _"This is not a one time offer, but I would take if I was you."_

Mac took Ken's hand and gave it a good shake. _"I do feel like I could go celebrate now."_

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _I got the book back from Mac. He had left a note in it thanking me for my help in coping. Ken was the one who was given the book and I think they buried the hatchet so to speak._**

 ** _Ken told Marty after he got the book what had happened. Marty had mixed feeling about it, but did wish Mac luck._**

 ** _As for you my love, I should be out of my funk now...everything is now back in its proper place and all seems right in the world again._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**


	51. Phillip gets a call Spring 2014

**Chapter** **Three:** Phillip gets a call [Spring 2014]

 **Music:**

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _We had fun helping Jason and Becky do their spring cleaning today. Casandra was a big help, she got the tractor again. She said that with some more sand and doing this next year the yard should be easier to control next year. She also suggested that Jason get a riding mower._**

 ** _Taye even help out, well he had fun giving the old cars a good washing._**

 ** _I don't know what Jason did with the S.O.S., but it was really good. I think part of it was the choice of bread._**

 ** _Uwain came with us even after I told him he did not need to, but he almost insisted. Though he spent part of the time making a 'Witch's Bottle' to protect their home. When I asked him why he did not do one for this house he said it was already protected. I left it at that._**

 ** _Linda showed up with her new girlfriend Tammy. She is a student at B.U. and met at one of your games. She did not do a lot of heavy work, but she did a lot of the little things. She also feel in love with the 68 Charger and has talked Jason into selling it to her._**

 ** _You on the other hand worked to hard I think. You came home and took a max does of your pain killers. I know you don't want to slow down my love, but you need to or at least not go jogging on the days we are going to do some heavy work._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Phillip, Ken and Uwain where on there morning jog once again when Uwain looked at the two of them.

 _"_ _I was wondering what your opinion of some of the things I do as a Wiccan?"_ he finally asked.

Phillip was the first to respond. _"I do find some of the things you do a little odd at times, but I don't mind it."_

Ken nodded _"Though I can't complain about your choice in ritualistic wardrobe."_

Both Phillip and Uwain looked at Ken who just gave his grin.

 _"_ _The reason I ask is while I don't always observe holidays the same way as you to do."_ Uwain thought for a moment. _"I do sort of do my own thing for each and usually it is just a Tarot reading, you are ok with Tarot Cards."_

Phillip and Ken looked at each other for a moment before Phillip answered.

 _"_ _I don't have an issue with them, Doug and me have had Tarot reading and our palms read at the carnival."_ said Phillip with a raised eyebrow.

" _Yes same here."_ Ken said wondering what was up.

 _"_ _Well, I did a reading on Mother's Day."_ Uwain looked uneasy about something. _"My normal question is 'Is there good things coming for my or anyone else's mother that I know. The cards read that someone's mother is about to have a very bad change in their life."_

The two just looked at Uwain.

 _"_ _I called mine_ _and she is good."_ Uwain continued. _"Though you two should call your mother's. I do not normally give advice when it comes to this kind of thing, but I just have this feeling."_

Ken looked at Phillip. _"I guess that would be an excuse to give mom a call."_

 _"_ _You finding a pair of Cheerio's stuck together is an excuse enough for you."_ Phillip said with a light snicker. _"Mama's Boy."_

 _"_ _Look who's talking Hippie Spawn."_ Ken came back with and then looked over at Uwain who was not smiling like he normally did when the two of them started up. _"Man you are serious about this."_

Uwain just nodded. "I am afraid I am this time."

When they all got back the two waited till it was a good time to make there calls. Taye and Marty also made some calls themselves.

Everyone's mother's seemed ok, but they agreed to check with their doctors just because it was the only thing they were not completely sure about, even Josie Allen made an appointment.

For the next week all the phones were watched carefully as they waited news. One by one return calls were made telling their children they were ok, but one.

Phillip's phone rang and he almost dropped it trying to answer it.

 _"_ _This is Phillip"_ he said into the phone.

 _(This is your father...your hunch was right.)_

Phillip almost dropped the phone again as he sat down.

Phillip was just sitting looking out the round window at the 'Wine Garden' when Doug got home.

 _"_ _I'm home dear."_ Doug called out as he started to put his groceries away.

Phillip barely noticed Doug was home. After just putting what needed to be cold away Doug went over to Phillip and put a hand on his shoulder.

 _"_ _Something wrong dear?"_ Doug asked not sure if he wanted to know.

Phillip took a deep breath. _"They need to take a few more test, but...my mother has got cancer."_

 _"_ _Sorry."_ Was all Doug could get out.

 _"_ _It looks like it is a treatable one and it was found early, but it is going to take a lot to beat it."_ Phillip said as he put his hand on Doug's.

 _"_ _So..."_ Doug looked at Paulie's bookshelf. _"What are the odds?"_

 _"_ _Unless there are some complications 80%-90% of it going into remission."_ Phillip took another deep breath. _"But they have to go after it aggressively, drugs, Chemotherapy and maybe even radiation, they just don't know yet."_

 _"_ _So is there anything I can do?"_ Doug asked getting a familial sinking feeling.

 _"_ _Not right now, I thought though as soon as Feebi is out of school we can go and visit the folks."_ Phillip seemed to let out a forced light smile. _"It has been to long."_

Doug nodded _"So I guess we get to go on a trip in a month?"_

Phillip just nodded. _"So you want to drive or fly?"_

Doug though for a moment. _"I think flying would be best, it would give you more time..."_

Phillip looked up at Doug with his smile getting a little bigger then just pulled him close. _"I am so scared again love."_

Doug pulled Phillip close to him. _"I know dear, I am to."_

Phillip asked everyone over so he could let them all know what was going on. He had already told Feebi that her Grand-Mummy as sick and she seemed to understand. They all sat on the back porch making small talk wondering why a family meeting was called by Phillip. After a few moments Phillip came out and sat on one of the railings.

 _"_ _I got some...news."_ Phillip did not seem at all like his normal happy self. _"I just found out, my mom has...cancer."_

 _"_ _Shit!"_ let out John.

 _"_ _How bad is it?"_ asked Marty.

 _"_ _She is going to be ok?"_ Linda asked taking Tammy's hand.

Ken looked at Uwain. _"You were right."_

 _"_ _About what?"_ asked Arthur

 _"_ _Is there anything we can do?"_ asked Becky.

Phillip just looked at everyone. _"Give me a moment, first of all it is not bad, it was caught early because of Uwain, ask him later. It is a stubborn cancer, but it is easily put under control with Chemo and drugs."_

 _"_ _So...what is the plan?"_ asked John

 _"_ _Right now, there is not much of one."_ Phillip said _"Doug, Feebi and me are going to go visit them right after school. There we should get more information."_ Phillip let out a light smile. _"She has already set up a website so she can keep in touch with everyone. My dad seems ok, but he would not show anything else, but he is holding it together."_

 _"_ _So do they need anything?"_ asked John.

 _"_ _No, his Boeing insurance it taking care of most of of the medical part."_ Phillip said looking at everyone. _"But I am planning on taking a care package with us when we go."_

 _"_ _So they won't be here for the 4_ _th_ _."_ John said seeming more animated than normal.

 _"_ _Afraid not, but she is planning on making it next year."_ Phillip said getting a little bit of a smile. _"You could come with us if you miss her that much."_

 _"_ _Well..."_ John started _"Ok you got me, I really like her."_

 _"_ _We know you do."_ said Arthur giving John a kiss on the cheek.

 _"_ _So is there anything else?"_ Phillip asked everyone.

There were a few more questions, but not many. Afterwords Arthur approached Uwain.

 _"_ _So...what did you do?"_ Arthur asked Uwain.

 _"_ _I just saw something in my Tarot Cards that told me someone was going to have a life changing event."_ said Uwain quietly

 _"_ _So they work?"_ Arthur ask now being real interested.

 _"_ _For some."_ Uwain said quietly. _"I am one of those few...sometimes and sometimes I wish I was wrong."_

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Today took a lot out of you I can see that. I know you are not a real religious person, but I saw you pray tonight. I know you are scared about what is happening with your mother. I am scared for her to. I looked up the type she has and I can say it could be a lot worse._**

 ** _John has taken charge of the care package. I think he does love her, not like he does Arthur, but he would move heaven and earth for her._**

 ** _I do like Arthur's idea about making a 'Get Well' book out of one of the art books. John just gave him one and now it is going to make the rounds for everyone to put something in. I expect a lot of pictures from Feebi._**

 ** _I want to assure you that everything will be ok. I believe they will, she is strong woman and Mary should be ok though force of will, even if things go bad._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**


	52. Phillip, Feebi and Doug go to Seattle S

**Circles Fan Fiction**

 **Time Marches On**

 **Series 02:**

 **Book 2**

 **Chapter One:** _Phillip, Feebi and Doug go to Seattle_ [Summer 2014]

 **Music:**

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Today we go to Seattle to visit your parents. This will be my first time flying, apparently you and Feebi have gone to the west coast before by air and she is exited about it. I know we are taking a late flight and if things go well we will be getting there at...1 am? I know you want to save money, but we could have gotten an earlier flight._**

 ** _Though we should avoid most of the rushes this way. That is a good thing, I wonder how long it will take once security sees what is in the 'Care Package'._**

 ** _After looking at everyone I am happy with leaving Marty in charge of the house, I know it will still be standing when I get back._**

 ** _Though I am wondering why you went for the large SUV. You said it was so all of us could go out in one vehicle and the four wheel drive, why are we going to need four wheel drive?_**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

The flight landed at 01:30 and it only took about an hour to get the luggage and the rental. Once they got on the freeway Doug knew why Phillip wanted the 4WD, it was pouring rain and the 'All Wheel Drive' made driving safer. It was still 3 am local time when they got near his parents house when he pulled into a small diner.

"Let's get get something to eat, dad should be up at 5 am and this will give us a chance to unwind and I really need some coffee." Phillip said stopping the car and getting out and getting the sleepy Feebi.

Doug got out with the umbrella that came with the rental and looked around. The neighborhood looked like a rundown industrial part of the city and the diner was an old dinning car. There were about a dozen cars parked out front including two police SUVs.

Inside it looked like a dinner car from the 40's with a counter and a bunch of booths. Other than the 4 Police Officers all of the clientele seemed to either be older teens or young adults.

 _"_ _So what will you all have?"_ asked the waitress.

 _"_ _You still have the 2 am special?"_ Phillip asked.

 _"_ _Sure do honey, you want one?"_ the waitress asked back.

 _"_ _That, one pancake, two coffees and a hot coco with whipped cream on it."_ Phillip said with a smile.

After the waitress left Doug look at Phillip. _"Is that going to be enough, we really have not eaten in almost 6 hours...wait is this the place with the giant omelet?"_

Phillip nodded _"And wait till you see the pancake."_

 _"_ _You keep saying pancake not pancakes."_ Doug observed

Phillip nodded again. _"Ye-up, they make them big here."_

Doug just raised an eyebrow as the three hot drinks were served by the waitress. Doug took a sip of the coffee and looked at Phillip. _"This is the best dinner coffee I have ever had."_

" _Well the natives feel about coffee like John and Arthur feel about wine."_ Phillip said as he savored his coffee. _"And if the two of us can finish the omelet in 20 minuets we get free t-shirts and our picture on the wall."_ as he pointed at a wall covered in photos.

Doug rolled his eyes. _"You and your dinning habits, how big can it be?"_ As Doug spoke a large platter was put down with a dozen egg omelet filled with peppers, onions, 3 types of cheese and bacon on top of about 2 lbs of hash browns. Feebi's pancake was the size of a dinner plate and covered in butter. When the waitress ask what kind of syrup Feebi looked at the pancake and asked for some jam. The waitress just smiled and came back with a bowl of strawberry sauce that is normally used for Monte-Cristo's.

Feebi looked at if for a moment and then looked at the giant pancake and started to just dip each piece into the strawberry sauce rather than try to figure out how to roll it up.

As they ate Doug looked at the rest of the crowd. _"So I take it this is the place for all of the late night party people go when they are not ready to go home?"_

 _"_ _That is about it."_ Phillip let out the first real smile he had in while. _"Me and Steve were here one night after a Green Day concert and ran into them here. Somewhere I still have that t-shirt with all of their signatures on it, in fact I am in the background of the group photo on the wall."_

The three of them got to Phillip's parents house at about 6 am after Phillip took Doug to the first Starbucks. The house was a big one, not as tall as 6 Kinsey Circle being only two stories, but it was sprawling. The whole neighborhood seemed to be quiet except for the one house they pulled up to. Once the SUV pulled up Richard walked out to greet them.

 _"_ _I see you made it...I take it you stopped at the diner?"_ Richard said looking at the doggy box of leftovers.

 _"_ _That and coffee."_ Phillip said holding up a second cup of coffee for his father.

 _"_ _Hey why don't I get that kind of greeting at home?"_ Doug said in a kidding tone.

 _"_ _As hard as it to believe, there is not a Starbucks within miles of us and you call the 'Quick-E-Mart' coffee a sin against nature."_ Phillip said with a chuckle.

 _"_ _I agree with Douglass there Phillip."_ Chuckled Richard taking the coffee and giving is a sip.

 _"_ _Sorry that my time in the service of my country I become tainted with the offerings of the Anti-Coffee-Gods."_ Phillip said with a chuckle soon followed by Doug and Richard.

 _"_ _Thanks son I needed that."_ Richard said as he looked at the half asleep Feebi in the back seat. _"And how is she?"_

 _"_ _Good, there is still a piece of pancake in the box."_ Phillip said with a smile.

 _"_ _Good because I still can't cook worth a darn."_ Richard looked at Doug. _"While you are here, the kitchen is all yours, but I warn you the freezer is filled with TV-Dinners."_

Doug let out a giggle. _"I would be happy to take over, you do have a farmer's market around here?"_

 _"_ _I know there is, but you would have to ask Mary where it is, I have no clue to it's location."_ Richard thought about it for a moment. _"But it is hard to beat our 'Fisherman's Wharf'. It beats that Frisco one any day of the week."_

 _"_ _Speaking of mom..."_ Phillip started to ask.

 _"_ _She is doing ok, but real tired."_ Richard stopped for a moment and looked at one of the lower windows. _"The chemo really takes a lot our of her."_

Phillip looked at his sleeping mother. She was in the downstairs guest room, his father thought it was best so she did not have to head up and down the stairs. As he watched her Doug came up and put his arms around Phillip's waist.

 _"_ _So how are you doing dear?"_ Doug quietly asked.

 _"_ _Ok I suppose...is Feebi taking her nap?"_ Phillip asked as he took Doug's hands with his.

 _"_ _Yes, she is asleep in Jenny's old room covered in stuffed animals."_ Doug said with a smile.

 _"_ _Well that is nice to hear."_ said Mary

Phillip looked up. _"Sorry to wake you."_

 _"_ _I have been awake for a while."_ Mary said looking at the two of them. _"I should tell you a secret, I have always been good at pretending to be asleep, how do you think I always caught you and Steve."_

Phillip let our a smirk. _"I always thought it was Jenny or Nancy that always ratted us out?"_

 _"_ _Spies always help to."_ Mary sat up and slid against the headboard _"And Doug, your brownies have made chemo work so well, that and the medical pot."_

Doug let out a giggle. _"Well they always helped with Paulie on his bad days."_

 _"_ _The brownies or the pot?"_ Mary asked with a giggle herself.

 _"_ _The brownies."_ Doug let out another giggle. _"Last moth I looked where Paulie kept his stash of the medical stuff and I found it empty with an I.O.U. from John and Arthur in it dated a few months after he past."_

Mary let out a giggle. _"So how is John doing?"_

 _"_ _He is really shook up, but he does send his love."_ Doug said with a grin.

 _"_ _Well I will have to send him a thank you."_ Mary said with a smile. _"And Feebi?"_

 _"_ _As best as she can I think."_ said Phillip. _"She understands what is going on and is real worried about you. Speaking of John, between Feebi and you he has really expanded the kids section of the bookstore."_

 _"_ _Well I am glad to be of service to him."_ Mary said with a smile.

Phillip looked around. _"How about dad?"_

 _"_ _He is a total wreck."_ Mary chuckled. _"But he won't show it."_

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _I am sorry we had to come home, I liked you hometown. It had its charm, though I would have liked to see sun more than once and then only an hour._**

 ** _You mother loved the care package and I feel I have to go over it one more time._**

 ** _She loved the shawl that Ms. Nussbaum gave her. I did not realize that someone gets that cold after Chemo._**

 ** _Thanks to Marty, me, Jason and Feebi I don't think she will ever run out of goodies._**

 ** _Taye gave her one of the copy's they made of him in Godspell and she seemed to love it. He also gave them a copy of HOME! Richard really liked it and I think it helped him a lot._**

 ** _Ken and Micheal gave them both a set of matching robes for when she did go in for her treatments. Ken's mother even added a nice note for her._**

 ** _She loved the portrait that Arthur did of the 4th of July party. She has it so she can see everyone when she gets up every morning and I think is her second most favorite thing given to her._**

 ** _Her favorite turned out to be the get well soon book. After she got it I don't think I ever saw her without it. I know everyone put something in it, but I think Feebi and John competed to see who filled the most pages in it. Feebi of course filled it with pictures and sometimes little stories. John put some of Paulie's old poetry and little stories abut all of us in it. He is a good writer when he wants to be._**

 ** _She also loved all of the wild flowers that Becky and Linda pressed between the pages, it was a nice touch and as Mary said made the smell of the clinic go away._**

 ** _Richard is a strong man on the outside, but inside I could see he was scared. I tried to talk to him, but he was not ready yet. I just hope he is ready before he breaks. I think us being there helped him more than it helped your mother._**

 ** _I did have a small talk to him about what his plans are with that big empty house. He had no idea, so I suggested he rent out some of the rooms. He is seriously thinking about it._**

 ** _As for you my love, I see the visit was good for you. I thought the Space Needle was fun to eat at. I loved there fish market and was neat you ran into one of your 'rescues' while we were there. I also found the tour of the Boeing entertaining, I have never seen such a huge building before._**

 ** _I know we are both tired after the long tip back so I think it is time to join you and your coma._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Notes:

I felt I needed to add some drama to keep the stories fresh.

This was also an excuse have the three go to visit his parents.


	53. Luck of the Draw Summer 2014

**Chapter** **Two:** Luck of the Draw [Summer 2014]

 **Music:**

 _ **My Dearest Phillip,**_

 _ **Well it is the 4th once more. As you and Ken go jogging Uwain is in the gazebo performing one of his tarot readings. I do have to agree with Ken I do enjoy his choice of ceremonial clothing or lack there of.**_

 _ **I now have mixed feelings about the 4th. It means I only have a little over a week before you head back to school as a coach.**_

 _ **However between you and Taye being busy every evening it will give me a chance to hang out with Marty and talk cooking. It is not the same since Jason moved out, but we still have a good time watching Guy's Grocery Kitchen and are looking forward to Cut Throat Kitchen. We both have started to enjoy watching and yelling at the cooks do stupid things.**_

 _ **Your Loving, Douglas**_

The 'Annual Kinsey Circle 4th of July Block Party' was off to its normal start. Even though it was nice to have the Food Truck everyone agreed that the grills were more traditional. Dakota failed to get a shark, but after a trip to Bermuda he had plenty of swordfish to send up.

The 'Wine Garden' had one extra chair in honor of Mary that everyone thought was a good idea. With Ken and Micheal's permission Uwain had set of things to do Tarot Readings for everyone who wanted one, much to the annoyance of Carter, but if he did not have something to complain about he was not happy.

This time the sport of choice was soccer as Feebi was becoming quite the soccer player at school. Ken joked it was not a real sport, but once the game started he when in full tilt. Marty showed he was a rather good Goalie along with Uwain. Though everyone had to have a discussion on the legality of using antlers to stop the ball.

The real star player turned out to be Jade. Not only did she run circles around most of the other players she had played it all of time growing up. She might have joined the B.U. Woman's Soccer Team, but she did not think that American's played soccer.

When the game ended for lunch everyone went back to mingling with each other. It was the usual mix of hot dogs and burgers, but Uwain had contributed Bangers, a form of sausage imported from England, though he did not have any himself. He did have fun as with the Bangers he also had a can of Haggis shipped at the same time. The only ones who did not turn green form that was Jade and Phillip.

After lunch a lot of the folks headed in back to try out the brand new above ground pool. Phillip was happy to sit there and play being the lifeguard. After a suggestion by Linda a rope was hung and everyone in the pool played volleyball using the soccer ball till dinner.

The swordfish was grilled on ceder planks an Italian spice mix on them. Of course there was the brown sugar pineapple slices. As everyone sat around the giant table talking Uwain stood up and wanted to make a toast.

 _"_ _First I want to say this was one of mt favorite celebrations celebrating when the colonies abandoned the King."_ Uwain said holding up his mug of Root Beer.

Everyone looked at Uwain for a moment.

 _"_ _Hey I can say that I am a duel citizen."_ Uwain said with a big grin. _"If it was not for us Brits you American's would not have had the chance to pull France's tail of the fire...twice."_

There was a bit of laughing after that.

 _"_ _Now onto the serious part."_ Uwain got a partially serious for a moment. _"I just want to say that...I want to thank you all for letting me be part of your family and putting up with my ways. You are all the most open and torrent group of people I have ever met. We have one of The Chosen People sitting and eating with a meal with one of the Islamic faith. We have Protestant breaking bread with Catholics."_

Uwain stopped for a moment to recollect his thoughts.

 _"_ _I we had Jesús here we would represent every continent, but Antarctica and I would not be surprised to find out that Phillip had not been there at least once. We have multiple married couples here both strait and gay having a good time. Age is not even a factor here, one of us remembers listening to President Kennedy telling us we were going to go the moon and one was not here then the two brothers fell in New York."_

There was a tear in his eye.

 _"_ _When I am asked what was my most favorite day in my life I will have to say today…this is what today is about. Us sharing our food and company with each other. If we all could figure out how to get the world to do this, I would be wasting 4 years of my life in the collage ROTC. I am filled with joy to call all of you as friends."_

After the toast was done everyone looked at each other and around the table for a few moments and then just toasted back. Most of those there felt like standing and applauding, but universally felt it would have been inappropriate.

It was not until after dinner, dancing and the fireworks that Carter went to visit Uwain at the gazebo. Uwain was sitting on the steps of the gazebo just shuffling his cards looking at the moon.

 _"_ _I don't know what to say."_ Carter said. _"I just wanted to say..."_

Uwain interrupted _"You don't have to say a word Mr. Allen."_

 _"_ _I feel I need to."_ Carter sat on the steps and looked at Uwain feeling a little bit of guilt. " _I had such a wrong opinion of you."_

 _"_ _I figured as such."_ Uwain looked at the top card. _"People are always looking at things and reading them the wrong way."_ Uwain held up the death card. _"For example, what do you see?"_

Carter tilted his head so he could read the card. _"Death"_

 _"_ _True it is the Death Card."_ Uwain gave a smile he had not planned that to be the card, but he always seemed to pull the right card from his deck when he needed it. _"It means change and how it is facing and how the other cards are sitting around it can mean many things."_

Carter nodded.

 _"_ _This was the card that I pulled when I did my Mother's Day reading."_ Uwain paused for a moment and gather his thoughts. _"Because of this card I think I may have saved Mary's life. To be honest I was only reading to see if my family was ok and I found out that day that I seemed to have a new family."_

Carter looked at Uwain not sure what to say once more.

 _"_ _You have lived in Boston your whole life right?"_ Uwain asked.

 _"_ _Mostly."_ Carter replied. _"We moved here soon after we were married, why?"_

 _"_ _Have you ever thought about how important Boston is or gone to just look at the history of your great city.?"_ Uwain moved his gaze to the city lights.

 _"_ _Not really."_ Carter said not sure where the conversation was going.

 _"_ _This city is filled with history."_ Uwain looked at Carter. _"you should take a historical tour. This is your children's city, the only home they will most likely ever know. I have been here less than a year and...there is something about it that I can not just put my finger on it, do you believe in reincarnation?"_

Carter looked Uwain. _"Well...not really, it is not part of my religion."_

Uwain nodded. _"Actually it is, but that is for another time to talk about. I should tell you one of my classes is Western Religions. Back to where I was going. I do, in fact there is a lot of us out there that do. Patton is just one of the more famous ones."_

Uwain paused again.

 _"_ _In an odd way I know I was here once before...in another life. I knew things before the tour got there. In the square where the Boston Massacre took place I know where everyone was standing and where the buildings were at that time. I got the same feeling once when I visited some of the other battle fields of the Revolution."_

Carter looked at Uwain and could tell he was telling him something he had never told anyone. _"Why are you telling me this?"_

Uwain let our a chuckle. _"To be honest, I have been thinking about talking about it to someone and you happened to to the first person to talk to me when I made up my mind to tell someone."_

Carter looked at Uwain for a moment. _"Ok"_ then he looked at the cards. _"How about we chalk this one up to luck of the draw?"_

Uwain let out another chuckle. _"You do have a sense of humor, Ken owes me ten bucks."_

Carter gave Uwain a hard look. _"Though could you do me one small favor?"_

"Sure." said Uwain with a smile. _"What is it?"_

Carter just looked up at his house. _"Could you do something about me not having to see you naked when I have to go to the bathroom in the morning."_

Uwain laughed out loud. _"Sure I will think of something."_

Taye looked at Marty. _"So what do you think they are talking about over there Teddy Bear?"_

Marty looked over at Carter and Uwain. _"I really don't know, but it looks like a deep discussion though. I do hope that it ends soon I think Doug and Phillip would like to get out the pool and get dressed."_

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _I thought Carter and Uwain were never going to shut up. We are both pruny and wrinkly and it is not from age._**

 ** _I loved Uwain's toast, I was not expecting it at all. I could also tell no one else did either. Then listening to the two of them talk I sort of get it. Though he is not one of Paulie's lost he seems to be home in a way._**

 ** _His talking of reincarnation has got me thinking. What if some of us are destined to always be together and we keep finding each other each time we are reborn._**

 ** _I wish, hope, and want to believe it is true. I so much would love to be with Paulie again even if it in a different time and place._**

 ** _Though I am in no hurry to find out. Maybe we are paying for having the chance to be with our true loves. If so, I think the payment is worth it._**

 ** _I also think I have and idea to save Carter's remaining sanity and Uwain's gazebo trips._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**


	54. If a Bear Paints In The Woods Summer

**Chapter** **Three:** If a Bear Paints In The Woods... [Summer 2014]

 **Music:**

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _We lost our old camping site due to some upgrades they are doing to the park, but I like the new one. It is a little more secluded and there is even a cabin. The best part about the cabin is it has full facilities, water, power and pluming. The girls (Linda and Tammy) have claimed the cabin, but most of us do not seem to mind much._**

 ** _Once more each of us have our own tents, except for Uwain who plans on sleeping outdoors. To be young again. He loves this place and is glad we invited him along. I and of few of the rest of us are glad to as one of the first things he did after helping us set up was throw on just a pair of small shorts. Ken almost walked into the fire after he came out in those._**

 ** _Everyone is here so my last years worries about this being the last camping trip were unfounded. Even Taye made it, it seems the Acting Troupe likes to rotate who are the leads each summer._**

 ** _Arthur brought along his paints this time. He liked doing the landscape of the house and wants to paint the lake. He is happy that he can see our normal spot so that will be the focus._**

 ** _I know you are planning something for breakfast tomorrow again, though some of us are worried, I am at least looking forward to it._**

 ** _We also picked up an extra camper, Nancy will be joining us tomorrow. Linda seems exited, but I am not sure Tammy is. After all she is sort of in competition for Linda's affection._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Instead of a run Phillip went for a long swim. It actually felt good to his knees. Afterward he met up with Ken to make breakfast. After a talk they found they liked cooking over the fire together. Once again they used the giant griddle.

When everyone got up the two of them were sharing coffee over steak and eggs. For Taye and Uwain they had replaced the steaks with mushrooms. As usual the coffee was hot and a little on the strong side.

After breakfast everyone just lounged around mostly. There was the usual swimming and games, but everyone seemed to be enjoying being in the woods. Arthur stayed out of the games as he sat and sketched out the lake on his canvas. Even Linda seemed to have a lower energy level for once.

It was about lunch time when Nancy showed up. Linda was the first to greet her and then Feebi and Phillip. She did seem a little distracted, but in the same way Phillip was.

After a lunch of just grilled cheese and potato salad, things picked up a little. There was an impromptu Water Polo game and volleyball game. Then it was a canoe trip around the lake.

Dinner was also simple and basic, just burgers and baked potatoes with a fruit salad on the side. After dinner it was S'more and story time. The only thing missing was Phillip and Nancy who had gone over to the rock pier to talk.

 _"_ _So I hear you went to see mom and dad."_ Nancy said looking over the water.

 _"_ _Ye-up"_ Phillip said with a nod. _"When I saw her she looked good, but seemed a little tired."_

" _That is good to hear."_ Nancy paused for a moment. _"And dad?"_

 _"_ _Being the man of the house as normal."_ Phillip looked at Nancy with a half smile. _"I could see he was hurting inside, but he refused to talk about it, like when Grandpa died."_

Nancy looked back at Phillip. _"Yes I was only 6, but I remember dad being the...strong father type and not showing any signs of grief. I was home after they got back from Steve's funeral and he locked himself up in the den and cried for hours."_

 _"_ _I think we all did something like that."_ Phillip said as his smile got bigger. _"I still miss him a lot, but I am no longer is the sorrow I was in, now I just sometimes get sad...so why the visit?"_

Nancy looked at Phillip and then back at the water. _"I just needed to see how things are going. Mom called me...she wants to make sure her will is in order just in case."_

" _Well mom was always the smart one."_ Phillip looked over at Doug who was laughing at some story that Arthur was telling. _"Apparently Paulie had put his all together for years and then would just make minor changes when her needed to. I have put mine together a long time ago and I am happy I did. I take it she is doing the take advantage of 'Our kid is a Lawyer so I can get free legal stuff'."_

Nancy just looked at Phillip with a grin. _"Ye-up"_

Then next morning it was more of the same. Ken and Phillip made eggs, fried potatoes and pancakes. Since they had them for the weekend it was a canoe trip around the lake again and then just relaxing before it was time for lunch.

As lunch approached Phillip headed over to Arthur to see how his painting was going.

 _"_ _It looks real good Art."_ said Phillip looking over Arthur's shoulder.

 _"_ _Thanks, I am finding it fun too."_ Arthur said with a smile. _"I forgot how much I liked doing landscapes. I had not done many since I left school."_

Phillip nodded. _"How did you like school?"_

Arthur thought for a moment. _"It was fun, I even had fun when we went to that thing for Jason and Becky, I did sort of miss the place."_

Phillip let out a grin. _"How would you like to spend more time there?"_

Arthur looked at Phillip with a raised eyebrow. _"What you talking about Phillip?"_ then let out a smirk.

Phillip rolled his eyes. _"Nice TV reference, but you remember Mr. Stabler."_

Arthur looked thoughtful for a moment. _"Yes, he was the 'Introduction To Oil Painting Class', that guy still works there?"_

 _"_ _Not as of this last semester."_ Phillip said with a growing grin. " _I met him at his retirement party."_

 _"_ _So how is the old man?"_ Arthur asked with a big smile.

 _"_ _Real good for an 85 year old man."_ Phillip snickered. _"Still sharp as ever. When I got the chance to talk to him he even remembers you."_

Arthur seemed pleased to be remembered. _"So what did he have to say about me?"_

 _"_ _You were a good and smart student who could change the art world if you really wanted to."_ Phillip said putting his arm around Arthur's shoulder. _"He even wanted me to ask you something."_

 _"_ _What would that be..."_ Arthur noticed Phillip's arm around him, one of the tells that Phillip was up to something. _"What is it, I told you no more choppers."_

 _"_ _I need to get new moves."_ Phillip chuckled. _"No he wondered if you would be interested in taking over his class."_

Arthur looked at Phillip. _"I can't teach Art Classes."_

 _"_ _Sure you can."_ Phillip looked over at Feebi who was sitting and drawing in her latest art book. _"Look what a job you did with her."_

Arthur looked at Feebi. _"That is different she was just a little kid and all I did was show her a few thing here and there."_

Phillip nodded _"And look at her work now. She has been asked if she wants to do some work for the school paper next year. She is thinking of drawing a comic and it not bad."_

 _"_ _Of course she is good."_ Arthur said putting his arm abound Phillip. _"You have to say that you are her papa, it is required to by law."_

Phillip snicked. _"True, but even her art teaches says she is almost way to advanced for Grade school."_

 _"_ _Well look who was teach...ing her."_ Arthur rubbed the top of Phillip's head with his knuckles. _"Good play there coach, you got me. I will look into it. Quick question, what is the comic about."_

Phillip let out another chuckle. _"The Adventures of Mr. Floppy, Mr. Ducky and Mr. Stripes."_

Arthur looked at Phillip. _"Well you draw what you love."_

Phillip nodded. _"I is very much in the nature of Calvin and Hobbes mixed with Whinny the Poo."_

 _"_ _I have got to see these."_ Arthur said with a smile.

 _"_ _And all of us are in it."_ Phillip chucked.

 _"_ _We are, how about me?"_ Arthur asked.

" _Yes you are, you are the great artist Arty and John is your partner Mr. Grumpy Bookstore.''_ Phillip said with a chuckle.

Arthur let our a giggle. _"Who else, I got to know."_

Phillip let out another chuckle. _"Well you got Doogy the Actor and his Teddy Bear...Teddy. Then there is Mr. Speedy and his partner Mic, I still don't get that one. Ace and Becker's who run the pancake house. Miss bouncy the teacher. Of course there Doug and Pappy the little girl's who has the trio's parents."_

 _"_ _It sounds cute."_ Arthur said looking at Feebi with a smile. _"I have got to see these."_

 _"_ _Well other than myself no one else has seen them."_ Phillip let out a snicker. _"I wonder where she picked that up from?"_

Arthur pointed at the lake quickly. _"Look a bird."_

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Well this was a nice trip. Not the most fun, but I would call it the most enjoyable, because mostly I don't need a vacation to recover from this vacation._**

 ** _I hope you and Nancy had a good talk. We did talk about setting up your mother's will. I know she is doing the right thing._**

 ** _Arthur talked to me about you getting him a teaching job. I don't know how this came about, but he is thinking about it._**

 ** _The Nancy, Linda, Tammy triangle looks to become...well in am not sure what. Tammy does seem to be a little jealous, but then was ok after Nancy left._**

 ** _Feebi showed me her comics when we got home tonight. Why am I blue again?_**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**


	55. Arthur becomes an art teacher Autumn 20

**Circles Fan Fiction**

 **Time Marches On**

 **Series 02: A New Crossroad**

 **Book 3**

 **Chapter One:** _Arthur becomes an art teacher_ [Autumn 2014]

 **Music:**

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Today is the big day for Arthur, he is going to go and teach the Introduction To Oil Painting Class. He seems nervous, but you were a lot more, at least he knows what he is doing._**

 ** _I am sorry, but I had to throw that in._**

 ** _You though are doing a great job this year. I know you lost the first game, but I have a good feeling about this year._**

 ** _Feebi is starting the 6th grade with mixed feeling. This is her last year before the goes to Junior High, so this makes the last year she will be going to the same school as Linda teaches at. She did spend a lot of time over the summer hanging with Randy and I think they will continue to be good friends this year._**

 ** _Uwain is also exited to be going back to his classes. Thanks to Taye he added some theater classes this semester. It is nice to see Taye Marty and Uwain hanging out together._**

 ** _Well I am going to sign off, you are back from your run and Feebi is making breakfast this morning._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Arthur sat at he desk and kept rearranging it. He wanted it to look professional, but at the same time it kept looking too professional with everything in strait lines. He wore a polo shirt with a tie under his riding leathers and now they hung on a coat-rack, the same one that Mr. Stabler had when was taking the class. Also hanging from it was his painting smock.

He stopped fussing with his desk as his students started to enter the class room. They all found seats until it was time to start the class when Arthur stood up in front of them.

 _"_ _Morning Class I am Mr. Arthur Korsky your instructor for this class 'Introduction To Oil Painting'."_ Arthur started trying to act like a professional. _"I want to let you know this is a Pass Fail type of class."_

Arthur looked over the class. They were all impressionable young artist. He could see those who were taking the class because it was easy, then there were the ones who wanted to make a living. Then there were those who were here just because they loved art.

Now they were all looking at him to teach them all about how to paint. He remembered Mr. Stabler from when Arthur took this class, it was the first time for both of them. He looked once more at everyone sitting there and realized it was his class. He could teach them how he thought the class should be done.

In his moment of clarity he pushed one corner of his desk clear and sat on it taking off his tie.

 _"_ _Ok everyone I am going to make this simple._ " Arthur for once used his booming voice to get their attention. _"First just call me Arthur, that is what everyone calls me. This is oil painting, it is about art and expressing yourself. Technically there is no way to screw this class up as long as you show up and try your best. I will judge you on your improvement not the content of your work, so any questions?"_

They all looked at Arthur for a moment before one young man raised his hand. _"Mr...Arthur, will you be teaching us any specific styles?"_

Arthur thought for a moment. _"I could show you some things about some of the masters, but most of my true experience is with the art of the 70s, 80s and the 90s that popped up here in Boston and New York."_

Another student raised her hand. _"So you know about expressionism and those who did that kind of painting?"_

Arthur let out a smirk. _"Well I did meet some of them, but I mostly do portraits and am getting back into landscapes."_ His smirk turned into a genuine smile. _"I do have some example I could bring in, though I do need to check with Administration about a few of them...My favorite subject is the male nude."_

Arthur looked as some in the class looked a little uneasy.

 _"_ _I should tell you a few things."_ Arthur started wondering if he should talk about such things. _"This is just to get some things out of the way and we can get to painting. I am gay, I am good friends with Coach Johnson, I did a lot of things I am proud of and not proud of during the 80s and 90s."_

The class looked at him for a few moments taking it all in.

 _"_ _So...Arthur."_ one student asked. _"Is that your work on the side of Triangle Books, I saw it the last time I was there and I liked it."_

Ken looked at his watch and saw that it was 5:15 am and still no Phillip yet. Thinking something was wrong he headed upstairs and knocked lightly on the door. Not getting a reply he opened the door and looked into the kitchen to see Phillip sitting at the table sorting through his meds.

 _"_ _Hey buddy."_ Ken said as he sat down at the table. _"You ok?"_

Phillip looked at Ken with a half smile. _"Yes, I just got lost in my morning ritual."_

Ken raised an eyebrow as Phillip was taking pills and putting all of them int a shot-glass. _"That is a lot of meds."_

Phillip just nodded. _"Well I got these little red ones from my blood pressure, the big blue ones are for my eyes, this little white ones are just aspirin to act as a blood thinner, the red and white ones are to promote cartilage regrowth and these green and yellow ones are to help with my heart."_

 _"_ _And what are the big white ones?"_ Ken asked looking at the bottle.

 _"_ _Pain Killers."_ Phillip said as he rolled his eyes. " _I seem to need those some days more than others, don't get old...it sucks."_

Ken gave Phillip a hard look. _"I am already there, I am just not a train wreck like you."_

Phillip let out a chuckle. _"Thanks you know how to cheer someone up."_

Ken let out a grin. _"Just doing my job, speaking of jobs, the gym is thinking of putting on a MMA style event, me and Gus are thinking of getting involved, you want in?"_

Phillip thought about if for a moment. _"No I am good, but if you need a ref or something I might consider it."_

Ken nodded _"I will them know."_

Phillip downed his 'Shot' of pills. " _Ok let me put my drugs away and then we can get started."_

When Phillip got back from his run he just went and sat down on the edge of the bed looking out the window.

 _"_ _You ok dear?"_ asked Doug as he woke up and rolled over.

" _I really don't know...I think I am having one of my low days again."_ Phillip said looking over at Doug.

Doug got up and moved behind Phillip and put his arms around him. _"So anything I can do?"_

 _"_ _I don't know...it is a lot of things going on I think."_ Phillip leaned back against Doug. " _The mixture of the stress at work, my mom being sick and me...being a physical wreck. Some days it just all comes crashing around me."_

Doug gave him a few belly rubs, but could see that was not having the desired effect. _"You are having a bad day."_

Phillip just nodded. _"I think I need to blow off some steam somehow. You know do something stupid."_

With a raised eyebrow laid he head on Phillip's back. _"I hope not too stupid?"_

 _"_ _I think I might have something, how about a trip to the amusement park, we can take Feebi, Taye and Marty."_ Phillip said leaning back a little. _"Sort of like our first date."_

 _"_ _That does not sound that bad."_ Doug said hesitantly.

 _"_ _Well I saw that someone had come up with Battered-Deep-Fried-Gummy-Bears."_ Phillip said with a light chuckle.

 _"_ _So someone came up with a way to make semi-liquid sugar more unhealthy?"_ Doug said not sure if he wanted to know.

 _"_ _Ye-up."_ Phillip said with a louder chuckle.

The five of them were now looking at the Deep-Fried-Gummy-Bear-On-A-Stick.

 _"_ _So you are sure it is safe?"_ joked Taye.

 _"_ _Have I ever led you astray with my food choices?"_ Phillip said with a chuckle.

Taye looked at Phillip. _"Every Camping Trip So far!"_

 _"_ _Well we are not camping are we?"_ Phillip came back with.

 _"_ _How bad could it be?"_ asked Marty.

 _"_ _It is a large Gummy Bear with a stick shoved up it rear end, covered it batter and then tossed into a deep frier."_ Phillip said. _"God Bless America!"_

 _"_ _Let me have that!"_ said Feebi as she took it and bit off its head causing the red gooey inside ooze out. _"Cool, it bleeds!"_

The four of them looked at Feebi and then Taye at Doug.

" _Why Do You Keep Letting Him Near Food!"_ Taye said to Doug.

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _I am glad we went to the amusement park. It was nice to just do nothing but have a little fun. I am now looking at the giant stuffed unicorn that you won me, you still have not lost your touch._**

 ** _The...gummy bear was different, though I still think the fried cheese curds you put away were more healthy for you. It was nice to be with you on the Ferris-Wheel once again, especially when it got stuck with us on top._**

 ** _Everyone else had fun to, so we do have to do this again sometime._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Notes:

After the last few chapters I just wanted something light.

Mr. Stabler was sort of a tribute to Ken Stabler who had passed away while I was writing this.

I still have not tried the Gummy-Bear on a Stick yet...


	56. One Last Haul Autumn 2014

**Chapter** **Two:** _One Last Haul_ [Autumn 2014]

 **Music:** _I want Candy!_

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Well the rain is back and putting you into another happy mood because of it. Ken of course did not join you, but having Uwain as you rainy day partner seems to make you happy._**

 ** _Feebi is looking forward to Halloween tonight, though this might be her last time going out Trick or Treating. Something about Junior High kids not doing such, but she did leave the seeds for a Halloween party, that is a big thing once again. So she wants to go out big, she wants all of us to go with her, well you, me, Arthur and John. I think it might be fun._**

 ** _Jason was planning on heading over to hand out candy, but he said Becky was not feeling well yesterday morning so they are going to take it easy. So Micheal and Ken offered to take over. I think Ken might just be taking the next step in growing up. That or it gives the two of them time to be alone._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Everyone gathered for Halloween in Taye and Marty's apartment. There were some mixed feelings about the whole nights affairs. With Ken and Micheal not going Taye and Marty seemed like they were missing part of themselves tonight.

Ken still dressed up, but this time he was just in his boxing attire and Micheal sharing the theme dressed in one of Ken's jogging suits.

Marty dressed as his D&D Dwarf Fighter with a beard and everything. Taye as usual planned to show up last.

Linda showed up dressed as Poison Ivy and had her girlfriend Tammy with her that was dressed as Harley-Quin.

Uwain even joined in the fun dressing up as death though, he had even found a real scythe. Though his plans were to give it to Jason and Becky afterwords.

Feebi decided to go as The Princess Spring from her still favorite show Sunshine Forest Friends with Ranger Bob. It was a green dress covered with flowers of every kind.

Taye finally showed up dressed as the 1960's Batman complete with the spandex. Everyone just looked at him for a moment before Ken had to say something.

 _"_ _You know that looks so..."_ Ken had to think for a moment. _"I was going to say something about camp, but I think ham is a better description. Though you go good with Linda and friend. So Marty is the oddball here for once?"_

Marty looked at Ken and shook his Axe a Ken grumbling at him in Klingon (The closest thing he could think of not knowing Dwarf).

Taye just put his arms around Marty and covered him with his cape and giving him a quick kiss. _"He is just jealous that I can do this to my Fuzzy Teddy Bear."_

 _"_ _Hey two can play that game."_ As Ken covered Micheal with his boxing robe and did the same.

Linda looked at the four of them and shook her head. _"Now Boys there will be lots of time for that later, Jesús says he has got something big planned and I got to see what it is."_ Linda grabbed Taye by the ear and started to pull him outside with Marty following letting out a giggle.

After they left Feebi and her four escorts headed out into the light rain to make one last candy run. All of them carried umbrellas as they went from house to house. It was not a big as night as they hoped, but with the less Trick or Treater's out there each house was handing out extra candy just to make it go away. It turned out to be one of Feebi's biggest hauls ever, even with Arthur and John trying to get some of it here and there.

Doug and Phillip spend most of the time just watching Feebi have fun and sharing one large umbrella.

 _"_ _This is fun, to bad, we sould have done this before."_ Doug said leaning up against Phillip at one of the houses.

 _"_ _I do agree with that."_ Phillip said as he leaned down and gave Doug a kiss on the cheek. _"Though I was thinking it would be fun just to take a walk in the rain like this."_

Doug looked at Phillip. " _Are you ok, you are usually not this romantic."_

Phillip thought for a moment. _"I think it might be us doing normal family things like watching the three kids going Trick or Treat."_

 _"_ _Hey I am not a kid."_ said John with a sucker hanging out of his mouth.

 _"_ _Don't talk with your mouth full."_ Said Doug with a giggle.

The four got to the Paradise and looked around at the party going on. It was the normal big event and the place was packed.

 _"_ _I wish Uwain could have joined us?"_ said Marty as he pulled Taye to one of the few open tables. _"I think he would have had fun."_

 _"_ _Yes, but he has his religious thing going on tonight."_ Taye said over the music. _"Though if we get home at the right time we can watch him do his thing in the gazebo."_

 _"_ _What is so big about that?"_ asked Tammy.

Linda shook her head. _"He likes to meditate in the nude and these two perverted boys like to watch."_

 _"_ _We are not perverts."_ said Taye _"We are observing a different way of expressing ones spiritual beliefs, just because he is hot and nude has only part to do with that."_

 _"_ _Whose is the jot nude guy you twos are talking about?"_ Jesús said as he walked up. _"Please tell me the jot and sexy PJ has taken up nude yoga."_

 _"_ _Afraid not Jesús."_ Said Linda " _They are talking abut Uwain, again."_ She then looked over at Taye and Marty. _"Why don't the three of you just get a room."_

 _"_ _Because if we did do that we would do it in the gazebo just to traumatize Carter."_ said Taye sticking his tongue out at Linda.

Jesús looked at the four them and smirked. _"Yes he is jot."_

 _"_ _So where is Burton?"_ Asked Marty.

 _"_ _Getting some drinks."_ Jesús held open his robe to reveal his corset, girdle and panties made form red silk and white feathers leaving very little to the imagination. _"So what do you think Chicas?"_

Marty sputtered out his drink as Taye and Tammy jaws hit the floor. Linda raised an eyebrow. _"I have not seen that since my nights of going to the Rocky Horror Picture Show, great job."_

 _"_ _Thank you Lovely Lady Linda."_ said Jesús as he gave a quick turn. _"And thank you Marty for what I will take as a complement."_

Marty nodded. _"Well I am sure Burton will like it..."_ Marty stopped in mid sentence as Burton showed up just wearing a gold speedo.

 _"_ _So I take it you like it?"_ Burton said to Marty

 _"_ _Well of course we do."_ said Taye for the both of them. _"That is a lovely outfit, what there is of it."_

Handing Jesús his drink Burton just let out a smile. _"So you having fun yet?"_

 _"_ _Not yet, but we are about to."_ Linda said as she pulled Tammy out onto the dance floor.

Jesús blew kisses to everyone as Burton spoke. _"Well we got to scoot we are going to go over and flaunt ourselves at the judges."_

Taye took Marty by the arm and pulled him over towards the dance floor when he bumped into someone turning around his eyes got big at seeing who it was. _"Roger! What are you doing here?"_

Roger looked up at Taye though his sunglasses _. "Nothing, just getting another drink."_ He said as he just passed by heading to the bar.

Marty looked at Taye. _"That was weird..."_

Taye looked at Roger and then at Marty. _"Maybe that talk PJ had with him worked?"_ He then gave a shrug and pulled Marty onto the dance floor.

Uwain sat in the gazebo alone. Here it was one of Wiccan most important nights of the year and once more he was alone. He had found some others, but they just did not sit right with him. Maybe he was being too picky he thought, but one should be picky when ones personal beliefs was at stake.

He did feel at home here, though he knew it was a temporary home for him. In a few years he was going to be going to West Point and then the Army to be a Ranger like his father. He did feel good about that, he was even ahead on his classes.

As he finished his cleansing ritual he took a moment to listen to his surroundings. There was the sound of children having fun getting candy and trying to scare each other. The sound of the rain on the gazebo roof and he thought he could even hear the spirits.

This made him smile and filled him full of life. One of the few times it felt good to be alone. He felt at one with the earth and the moon and everything under it. Even the light breeze felt good on his wet body.

Pulling out his Tarot Deck he placed out his cards simply asking what was the new season to bring. He slowly placed the cards with his eyes closed listing to the world around him, his smile getting larger with each card he placed. Finally placing the last card he looked down at them.

 _"_ _Well that is interesting."_

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Last night was fun going out with you and Feebi. Even Arthur and John seemed to have a good time. Feebi felt she had given her Trick or Treating a good send off. I could tell you are going to miss it, I am to._**

 ** _Taye and Marty had lots of fun, though something seems to be eating at Taye. I will ask him later._**

 ** _Linda and Tammy do make a cute couple, though I think that is about it. I hope that I am wrong._**

 ** _Though I was right about Ken and Micheal. I love seeing them together. It reminds me of how Paulie and me used to be. I know now that all of their hard work has paid off._**

 ** _Uwain though seems to have that look you get when you think you know something. I asked him and he told me it was not for him to say._**

 ** _I do now want to spend a day in the rain with you, maybe when your season is over. For right now I am going to have to live with getting in the nice warm bed with you._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**


	57. Marphisa becomes a star player Autumn 2

**Chapter** **Three:** _Marphisa becomes a star player_ [Autumn 2014]

 **Music:**

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Tonight you get to try to repeat history as you are facing the team that beat you in the championship last year. I know you have been stressed out about it, but I believe in you and your team. I know you had an earlier loss this year, but you still have a great team and we are all pulling for you._**

 ** _Jason and Becky are up to something I think. The two of them have been whispering to each other and giggling a lot for some reason that they will not tell me about yet. Once more I think it has something to do with the journals I gave him as a wedding present._**

 ** _Uwain also seems to know something that he is not telling me about. I know he has talked to Jason and Becky about something and then has spent that time with a big smile on his face. I think they are planing on something for Christmas._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Once more the game was close as Coach Johnson pulled his team to the side of the pool to have a talk with them.

 _"_ _I know this was a repeat of last year, but we are in the lead by one point and I am sure we can hold it. Now has anyone seen something I may have missed."_ He said to the team sitting on the edge of the pool rubbing his knee.

 _"_ _Well their Center Forward does have a tell when she is going to make a fake pass I think."_ Olivia said. _"She only looks at who she is going to pass it too once and then repeatedly at everyone else. I just noticed that about 5 minutes ago, but have not had a chance to say anything."_

Phillip nodded as he looked at the others.

 _"_ _Their Goalie seems to focus on whoever made the last shot against her."_ said Rachel.

After another moment of thought Phillip looked at all of the girls with a sly grin. _"Amber, do you mind taking one for the team?"_

Amber looked up with a smile. _"What do you have in mind Coach?"_

Play continued as the Announcer Started

 _ **"**_ _ **Once again this is Fred Myers of the Woman's NCAA Water Polo Championship between Boston University and BYU. After a ball being knocked out of play and both Coaches called a time out, the play will start with BYU in command of the ball and 56 seconds on the clock. BYU only has to score on goal to tie up the game and bring it to Overtime Periods and possibly Sudden Death."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Maria Lopes starts with the ball and passes it immediately to Vanessa the BYU Star Center Forward who looks at Rebecca and the Debbie and then Josie and then back at Debbie causing the BU players to move to cover them."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Vanessa then tosses it to Rebecca with out looking and is intercepted by Amber!, the Star Shooter for BU! Amber makes a quick dash for the goal and makes a Side Arm Skip Shot at the goal only to be caught by Trinity the BYU Goalie."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Trinity passes the ball back to Vanessa who look once at Clementine and then over at Debbie and then at Josie before tossing it to Clementine and it is once more intercepted by Marphisa, the girl from Saudi Arabia who quickly dribbles the ball all the way down the side before reaching near the BYU Goal!"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Marphisa Throws to Amber, No Wait it was a Baulk! Marphisa Takes a Power Shot at the Goal where Trinity was pulled out of position by the Pump Fake...GOAL!, it is now BU up by two goals with 25 seconds to play!"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **The play is reset as Vanessa takes the ball and after a few quick looks passes it to Debbie, Who Is Intercepted again this time by Amber who Dribbles the ball strait down the middle bowling over two BYU players in route before passing the ball to Marphisa Again! Who Immediately Passes it Back to Amber Who takes the shot, but it bounces off the goal and back at Marphisa who catches it and sent the ball back at her own goal where it is caught but the Russian Girl everyone just calls Satin! Satin just takes the ball and holds onto it as Time Runs OUT!**_

Everyone crowded around the team as they pushed Coach Johnson in the pool, followed by the rest of the team. No one was sure what had happened, but quickly everyone deiced it was Marphisa was the one who had won the game and Chanted her Name.

Jade sat in the TV Studio for Boston's Morning News/Talk Program. It was the Monday morning following the Championship Game that she was named MVP for. She was not sure about the whole thing, but Coach Johnson encouraged her to go ahead, it would be a good experience he told her.

She had decided to wear a BU Sweat Suit, mostly so she could leave the hood up as he way of keeping tradition. At least that is what she told the guy in wardrobe. Really it was her way of feeling secure in strange places.

Interviewing her was Barry Stimson, the Sports Reporter of the station. Standing off camera was Coach Johnson giving her encouragement with his smile and a thumbs up. The one thing she insisted on though was that this segment would be taped, not live. The guy behind the camera started the countdown and them pointed at Mr. Stimson to show they were on.

 _"_ _So Miss Marphisa I am going to open up with a few stock questions and then go from there."_ Mr. Stimson said to her. _"Now the first question is how does it feel to be named Most Valuable Player?"_

Miss Marphisa thought for a moment before replying. _"To be honest I do not know yet, it has only been just over a day. I will say it is nice to have everybody stopping to say hi to me now."_

Mr. Stimson nodded and went to the next question on the cards in his hands. _"So it says you came here from Saudi Arabia, how do you like the US so far?"_

 _"_ _I love it here."_ Miss Marphisa said with a smile. _"With a few exceptions everyone he has been great to me. I am glad I chose to make this my new home."_

 _"_ _Really."_ Said Mr. Stimson. _"You do plan on staying here?"_

 _"_ _Well while my Father is a Saudi."_ Miss Marphisa continued to speak. _"My mother is an American and I was born on a US Air Base hospital so I have dual citizenship and I do not plan on leaving the US."_

 _"_ _While we are talking about where you came from and you are now, how are you being treated as being a Muslim?"_ Mr. Stimson asked.

Miss Marphisa once more thought for a moment. _"Well most have been most understanding. I have encountered a few people who have a problem with my religion. One of my closest friends is actually Jewish and one of the things that brought us together is his cooking."_

Mr. Stimson looked at her for a moment. _"Now we can cut this part, but how about you being gay."_

 _"_ _There is no need to cut this."_ Miss Marphisa said smiling again, this time at Coach Johnson. _"I have had some issues here, but for the most part everyone seems ok with it. I had a hard time at first, but Coach Johnson helped me come to terms with it and even arranged for me to meet up with some support groups. My favorite one is one for BU Students away from home for the first time held at Triangle Books every Wednesday night."_

 _"_ _Yes Coach Johnson."_ Mr. Stimson said. _"He is also one of the few gay coaches in the NCAA. What is he like?"_

Miss Marphisa's smile got bigger. _"He is one of the most tolerant, generous and nicest people I have ever met. Everyone in his family is that way. They are my family in a way. I can go to them for any problem any time I want even in the off season. Coach Johnson even helped me with my parents coming to terms with me being gay."_

 _"_ _I understand he is a war hero?"_ Asked Mr. Stimson.

 _"_ _Not to hear it from him."_ Miss Marphisa said looked back at her Coach. _"As he put it he was just there doing his job, to save lives. He is sort of a hero to me, he helped me out when I needed it. He has taking in the cutest little girl that he adopted. He has even gone out of his way to help with his partner and the Coast Guard every year to help those who are homeless around the holidays."_

 _"_ _I will have to see about getting him on this show."_ Mr. Stimson said looking at Coach Johnson who was shaking his head no. _"So is there anyone else you look up to?"_

Miss Marphisa hoped something like this would be asked. _"Yes, Jason and Becky Pope, the owners of 'Paulie's Good Eats'. They took a dream and made it real. They started a Food Service and have turned their passion into something wonderful that everyone can enjoy. They cater to vegetarians, those who eat Kosher and even help feed the needy."_

 _"_ _You sound like you should be in publicity, you are real good at promoting what you like."_ Mr. Stimson said as he looked at the clock and nodded. _"We only have a few moments left, anything you would like to add?"_

Miss Marphisa smiled once more. _"Well, I want to say hello to my mother and father."_

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _I am so happy for you and your team for your victory. I am also proud of you. You taught your team how to play with honor and dignity like you always preach._**

 ** _I enjoyed watching you talk with those kids that were on the field trip to the TV Station about doing the right thing. There was something in your eyes that told me you loved that._**

 ** _Jade also was wonderful in the interview. You could see towards the end she was enjoying herself. I think if her Political Science classes don't work out, journalism might be the way to go for her._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Doug looked at the calendar on the wall after writing in his journal and then looked at Phillip as he laid in bed waiting for Doug, for once.

He was there in his reading glasses looking over some paperwork he needed to fill out later, but for a moment Doug saw Paulie and it suddenly hit him all at once. Like a crushing weight crashing around him Doug buried his face into his hands and started to cry.

Phillip looked over and quickly got up and went to him putting his arms around him. _"What is wrong love..."_

Doug looked up with tears still flowing. _"I..."_ was all he got out before falling into Phillips arms.

Phillip pulled him over to the big chair and sat with him just holding him tight before he looked up at the portrait of Paulie and Doug that Arthur painted all of those years ago, then glanced at the calendar and knew what it was. It was the tenth anniversary of Paulie's passing. Not knowing what to do Phillip just held Doug until he cried himself to sleep.

They were still in the chair when Doug woke up and look at the half dozing Phillip. Looking up at the painting he was suddenly filled with guilt, like he was cheating on his lover of fourteen years. He was also filled with the pain of loosing him over a decade ago a thought he could almost not stand it any more.

He was about to get up to...run...flee...he did not know what he wanted to do when a noise came from Feebi's little room followed by her getting up and heading to the bathroom and passing by the two before reaching her destination. A few moments later she came back out and looked at the two before quietly stepping over and looking at Doug.

 _"_ _Dougy, did Papa have a bad dream again?"_ She asked quietly.

Doug shook his head and looked at her. _"No it was me this time, it was a decade ago this night..."_ looking at the clock _"and at about this time I lost Paulie."_

Feebi looked up at the picture for a moment and then back at him letting out a half smile. _"I know the feeling. I still have bad dreams about when Mommy and Daddy died. Papa had me go see a Doctor about it before we moved here and the Doctor told me that it was ok to have the bad dreams now and again...it was you telling yourself how much you miss them. I know you miss him and I know he misses you too."_

Doug looked at her and gave a light smile. _"Thank you Feebi, that helps a little, at least I am no longer scared right now."_ He looked up at the portrait once more. _"I just miss him so much."_

 _"_ _Just like Papa misses Fuzzy and Steve and I miss Mommy and Daddy...I think that is why I call Papa, Papa."_ Feebi said with a sad face.

Doug leaned over and kissed her on the head. _"Well I know for a fact he loves being called Papa. So you need anything else?"_

Feebi went over to the other side of the chair and kissed Phillip on the cheek. _"Night Papa, nope I am good now."_ she said with a light smile as she headed off to go back to bed.

Doug watched her door for a few moments before looking at the Portrait and then at the still sleeping Phillip giving him a peck on the other cheek. He did feel better, a little better, but he went back to crying into Phillip's neck till he went to sleep himself.


	58. Taye writes a stage-play Winter 201420

**Circles Fan Fiction**

 **Time Marches On**

 **Series 02: A New Crossroad**

 **Book 4**

 **Chapter One:** _Taye writes a stage-play_ [Winter 2014/2015]

 **Music:**

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Christmas is around the corner and everyone is getting exited once more. Jason and Becky especially for some reason, but when I asked them about it they told me they were looking into giving the greatest present ever. I have no idea what that is going to be, but we will find out the day after tomorrow._**

 ** _As for the rest of the house everyone is really getting into the spirit as we have Uwain helping us theme the decorations this time._**

 ** _You have come back from your run and moved to the window, I think I will join you._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Phillip had gotten in late after the Christmas Lights had been turned off, but he turned them on just before he went on his jog. When he got back it was still a dark and just froze and looked at the house.

There were all the normal lights on the house, but they had been set up in patterns. In the center top was the _'Star of Bethlehem'_. To one side was the _'Star of David'_ and the other the _'Stars and Crescent Moon'_. There was a manger scene done up with all of the different wise men also being of the three main faiths. The only thing missing was the Mary, Josef and Jesus figures. This was all on one side of the walkway. On the other side of the walkway was the inflatable Carousel and the non-traditional decorations including the new giant Snow Globe.

The roof had the typical Santa and his reindeer, but added was an additional tree, but this was not decorated and next to it just a large candle added by Uwain. It was not your typical red plastic candle, but was made so it glowed from the inside showing all of the symbols of the Winter Solstice.

Phillip stood there and looked at it, a smile growing bigger on him as he looked it over. While over the top it was not gaudy like some of the previous years. To him it felt like the good will and unity that the season was all about to him nowadays. Christmas was starting to look less magical from the point of view of children, with Feebi at that age where most stop to believe in Santa and he felt like this was going to be that last year Santa was truly going to visit this house.

He slowly walked inside and brushed off the snow looking up the stairs let out a sigh. He was slowly making himself depressed as he headed up the stairs, each step now accompanied by a little pain. This all ended though when he got to the kitchen. Sitting on a plate was a bunch of sugar cookies he had overlooked the night before because he was so tired.

They were in all the normal Christmas shapes of trees, stars and presents. All of them had been painted with food coloring carefully and then dusted sprinkles. There was nothing truly special about them other than a small note that read _'Hands Off! Papa's Cookies!'_.

Phillip got his cup of coffee and sat down next to the plate and used one of the candy cane cookies to stir it a few times before eating it slowly. Joy returned to his heart as such a simple thing. This might be the last time Santa would come, but all of a sudden it just got bigger than that to Phillip.

He then finished off his coffee and cookie and moved to the window to look out at the front yard. Moments later Doug walked up and put an arm around him.

 _"_ _So what is making you so deep in thought this snowy morning dear?"_ Doug asked as he laid his head on Phillip's shoulder.

Phillip put and hand on Doug's arm. _"Just a big range of emotions love. I think this might be the last year for Arthur to play the big guy at the house."_

Doug nodded. _"True, but I don't think it will be his last time."_

Phillip nodded. " _True, but then I was thinking about this time of the year and how it keeps changing...or like how we change how we feel about it really. Right now I am happy about all of us just being together."_

 _"_ _Well I do think about that to."_ Doug said as he took Phillip's hand in his. _"So you got anything big planned dear."_

After a moment of thought Phillip shook his head no. _"Just being with the ones that I love."_

 _"_ _Good!"_ Doug said giving Phillip a peck on the cheek.

 _"_ _Though I think I need another cookie."_ Phillip said with a chuckle.

Marty woke up to find that Taye had gotten out of bed early and was now looking blankly at the open lap top being lit only by the screen's dim glow. As Marty looked at him and could not figure out what he was doing. He finally got up and headed over and sat next to him looking at the screen.

All that was on the screen was the words:

 _ **The Greatest Play Ever Written!**_

 _ **By Taylor Dooley**_

Marty looked at the screen for a few moments before speaking quietly. _"So how long did that take?"_

Taye looked at Marty with sleep deprived eyes. _"About three hours."_

Marty thought about letting out a chuckle, but decided to be comforting instead. _"So what seems to be the problem?"_

Taye looked back at the screen. _"I have no idea what to write about that has not already been written about."_

 _"_ _Is it so important to be original. Look at my game, it has some real original stuff in it, but for the most part it is all taken from other games, even the engine was taken from another company that went under, we are just improving the game play."_ said Marty trying to make Taye feel better.

Taye looked back at Marty with a half forced smile. _"So you are ok with plagiarism?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_ Marty said without even thinking about it. _"And you have plagiarized yourself. Look at your work at the 'La Maison du Chanteur' and how much of of what you perform is someone else's writing, but you are great at making it your own. Then there is 'Home!', you half wrote it and how much of that came from your talks with PJ...a lot of it."_

Taye blushed a little. _"Well true I did do a great job with that and the acting part."_

 _"_ _I say you did"_ Marty this time let out a chuckle. _"You have me believing you were a strait middle class male."_

Taye just nodded with a grin. _"Well I am that great, but I still don't know what to write about."_

 _"_ _How about starting with something familiar like personal life experiences."_ Marty put an arm around Taye's shoulder. _"It works for Woody Allen and you don't have to worry about being accused of sleeping with an under-aged girl."_

Taye let out a giggle. _"Well true, but I never liked his work anyways, to artsy at times. Though Radio Days was great."_

 _"_ _That's my man, a little humor goes a long way."_ Marty said as he got up to make some fresh coffee.

Taye looked down at the laptop and started to type once more.

 _ **The simple life of two people in love.**_

 _ **By Taylor 'Taye' Dooley**_

Uwain and Phillip were out on their morning jog when they hit the 'Quick-E-Mart'. Even though there was snow still on the bench in front of the store Phillip sat down and rubbed his knee.

 _"_ _Hey you ok Coach?"_ asked Uwain.

Phillip looked up at him and nodded. _"Just my war injury acting up again."_

 _"_ _Which one?"_ Uwain asked sitting down next to him.

 _"_ _All of them."_ Phillip let out a snicker. _"Nothing serious, but I was planning on going in to see the Doctor after the holidays anyways."_

 _"_ _So are you going to get that surgery soon?"_ Uwain asked, but not wanting to pry quite yet."

 _"_ _Yes, but I think after next season."_ Phillip aid looking at the ground. _"This will be the last one for a bunch of the girls and I want to be there for them and not still recovering."_

 _"_ _I don't think that is it at all."_ Uwain said looking at Phillip. _"I know how you feel about hospitals and then the physical therapy. Be honest with yourself. You don't want to do it at all."_

Phillip looked back at Uwain. _"Did you get that from your cards?"_

Uwain shook his head no. _"The way you act when ever you take Feebi in for her check up, or more the way you try to get Doug to do it."_

Phillip looked away from Uwain feeling a little ashamed of himself right now.

 _"_ _It is ok to be afraid."_ Uwain said putting his hand on Phillip's shoulder. _"I feel afraid all the time for stupid things, that are to me not stupid. Look at yourself, you are afraid that once you go in and have new knees installed that you won't be the same, but Doug or Feebi won't care."_

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _You surprised me when you got back from your run today. I did not expect that you would have talked to me about your knee replacement surgery. I know it is scaring you, I can see it, but I am glad you set up an appointment to see the doctor next month._**

 ** _I think it will turn out to be one of the best decisions in your life._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Notes:

I once more enjoyed writing this 'Book'.

And to let you in on something, it was Jason and Becky who stole the three figures from the Nativity scene, you will see wh in the next chapter.


	59. Jason and Becky's Surprise! Winter 201

**Chapter** **Two:** _Jason and Becky's Surprise!_ [Winter 2014/2015]

 **Music:** _All I want for Christmas_

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Well today is Christmas morning. Uwain came in late last night, well early this morning seeming a little put out. He had met some other Wiccan over the Winter Solstice and had gone out last night for a Holiday get together. I do not know how things went, but when he left with you this morning for your run he seemed to not be his normal happy self._**

 ** _On the other front Feebi is exited, but not as much as normal for this time of year. Though she seems to be exited about something, but does not know what exactly._**

 ** _Jason and Becky are the same way. The both of them have been keeping themselves busy the last week, I think so they don't tell me their surprise and that has gotten me exited too for some reason._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

As they ran Phillip noticed Uwain's mood and after a block looked over at him.

 _"_ _So what is up with you?"_ Phillip finally asked.

Uwain looked over and thought about telling him to mind his own business, but realized that Phillip would keep up bugging him about it and besides talking during runs always seemed to help.

 _"_ _I seem to be having a crisis of faith."_ Uwain finally said.

 _"_ _In what way."_ Phillip asked with concern in his voice.

 _"_ _Well it is not in my beliefs exactly."_ Uwain said sounding a little down. _"People really in general."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_ Phillip said with a cocked head. _"You are like me and are good at seeing the good in people."_

Uwain nodded. _"For the most part, but...it is just how some people can seem one way and then all of a sudden they show their real colors."_

 _"_ _What do you mean by that?"_ Phillip was now wondering what happened to get Uwain to become a little cynical.

 _"_ _The coven I went to other the Winter Solstice seemed like a group I wanted to join."_ Uwain paused for a moment to more clearly collect this thoughts. _"They seemed to be in tune with what I believe, at least until last night."_

Phillip nodded and then looked over at Uwain. _"So what happened last night?"_

 _"_ _Well you know how I respect almost every religion that is out there."_ Uwain let out a light smile. _"I even respect Ramadan now after experiencing it with Jade."_

Phillip nodded. _"That is one of the great things about you."_

Uwain nodded as as the kept running. _"The Winter Solstice was great. They all seemed to be in line with how I practiced Wicca, but then last night it all went wrong."_

Uwain had to stop for a moment and sat on the park bench looking up at Phillip.

 _"_ _Last night was for them a chance to just drink and make fun of Christmas and every other religion."_ Uwain shook his head. _"Then when I told them to lighten up a little they not as much told me to shut up, but they got cold to me. When they brought out the drugs just before midnight is when I left."_

Phillip sat down next to Uwain and patted him on the leg to give comfort.

 _"_ _Now I feel like I will never find a local group to celebrate the earth and moon with."_ Uwain almost looked like he was going to cry.

Phillip moved his arm from Uwain's leg to his shoulder. _"You have that already."_

Uwain looked at Phillip.

 _"_ _Look we may not practice the same believes as you, but we support you in any way we can."_ Phillip gave Uwain a smile. _"You know all of us would go out of way to support you."_

 _"_ _I could never ask you to go against anything you or any of the others believe in"_ Uwain said quietly.

 _"_ _Well so far you have done nothing that even the most religious of us would consider wrong."_ Phillip looked at Uwain with a grin and loud snicker. _"Look at me, I am Catholic and we used condoms."_

Uwain looked at Phillip with a raised eyebrow.

 _"_ _Then there is Ken."_ Phillip continued. _"I am sure if you asked him to go out a go Moon-Clad with you he would do it in a heart beat just to get to see you nude and up close."_

Uwain could not help letting out a laugh at that.

When Christmas morning was officially started everyone including Uwain was in a good mood. John, Arthur, Jason, Becky and even Jade had come over for the celebration, Linda was going to be late. Breakfast was actually done first thanks to of all people Feebi, who thought that family should come before presents.

Everyone seemed to make something. Jason and Becky made their now traditional waffles along with Marty making Latkes. Ken made Southern fried potatoes. Arthur and John brought over an assortment of cheese breads. Taye made fruit salad. Jade brought a pistachio and date hummus. Uwain managed to make a bread pudding. Feebi made cinnamon rolls and do to a vote suggested by Taye, all that Phillip was allowed to make was the coffee.

After breakfast it was finally time for the presents. Uwain took charge of handing them out this year after politely asking Feebi if her could take her job.

Ken and Micheal gave each other fleece robes with _**His**_ on the back of them. Marty gave Taye a new lap top of his own for his script and Taye returned with a full collectors edition of Star Wars CDs including a promise of Episode VII when it came out.

Once more John and Arthur kept quite about there's to they gave to each other. Uwain had elected to give Jade hers, a hand carved Arabian horse made from teak. Jade gave Uwain a small jar filled with frankincense she had her father sent to her.

Phillip gave Doug a pen for his journals that was one of the ones that President Clinton had used thanks to one the people he knew. Doug gave Phillip a notebook filled with letters from everyone he had saved while serving with the Coast Guard and Air Force that Doug could find. It brought a tear to Phillip's eye and when he ask how long it took Doug told him about three years. Arthur and John added that they help, having them mailed to their place.

Feebi was happy with what she got. 'Santa' had got her a new bike. Dougy and Papa got her a Kindle filled with her favorite books and songs. 'Teddy' and Taye got her a number of video games. John and Arthur got her a new oil painting set. Uwain's gift was a real castle brick from a castle that was being rebuilt in Wales telling her every princess should have her own castle. Jade even gave her a gift, a real veil from Saudi Arabia.

About the time they were done Linda, Tammy and Ms. Nussbaum showed up with their gifts. Ms. Nussbaum was not sure why she was asked to come over, but she did and with her was the rebuilt Mr. Floppy.

She did what she could, but all that was left was his head and ears. The rest of him was made from one of Phillip's old work shirts making him look like he was in a suit complete with a bunny tie.

Linda of course gave out her hug booklets, that were still selling well at Triangle Books. It was at this time every noticed that Jason and Becky had not given out any presents and seemed to just be watching everyone with smiles.

 _"_ _Ok."_ Doug finally said. _"We have been waiting for months for this big surprise."_

 _"_ _Well lets just say we have one more guest here today."_ said Jason with a big grin.

Becky nodded as she was still eating some of left over breakfast.

Everyone looked at them as for once Becky had not added to something to Jason's comments.

 _"_ _Is everything ok?"_ asked Doug.

 _"_ _Oh just great...grandpa."_ Jason said with a snicker.

 _"_ _Grandpa, I am not that old..."_ Doug froze for a moment as he brain ground to a halt. Jason always called him old man, but he never called him grandpa. _"Does this mean what I think it means!"_

Becky just nodded. _"Three months along."_

Doug jumped up and went over and held them close almost in tears.

Feebi looked around seeing ever getting exited, but not sure about what. _"So what am I missing."_

Uwain leaned over to Feebi as Phillip had joined Doug in the hug. _"Well in about six months from now you are going to have a little brother or sister...sort of..."_

Feebi looked at Jason and Becky for a moment and then ran over to hug them too.

Arthur let out a chuckle under his breath.

 _"_ _What is so funny about them having a baby."_ John had to ask Arthur.

Arthur just smiled. _"I get to be the personal Santa at this house for at least 10 more years."_

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Holy crap, I am going to be a grandfather...I suddenly feel as old as you do. I am so overjoyed I do not know what to write about other than how happy I am right now._**

 ** _I will write more when my brain starts to work again._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**


	60. Marphisa gets a girlfriend? Winter 2014

**Chapter** **Three:** _Marphisa gets a girlfriend?_ [Winter 2014/2015]

 **Music:**

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _I am still trying wrap my mind around me getting to be a grandfather. To be honest dear I never thought I would would every be one._**

 ** _You seem to be taking it well...sort of. You have spent the last week with that silly grin on your face._**

 ** _Tonight's New Years party should be fun. All of us together tonight, even the normal crowd is not going to The Paradise for once as we decided to go to Jason and Becky's. It seemed fair as they spent Christmas here._**

 ** _It will also be nice to have you staying in after surgery._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

PJ sat on the snow covered bench about halfway back from his normal run rubbing his knees.

Uwain sat next to him shaking his head. _"Getting worse?"_

Phillip nodded. _"Yes, but at least I have an appointment on Monday and should have the surgery before the end of the week."_

 _"_ _Yes that sounds like fun."_ Uwain said with a light smirk.

Phillip just nodded and looked at Uwain. _"At least I have a distraction right now with becoming really old, I mean a grandfather, I am not ready for that...or at least I was thinking that."_

 _"_ _That would change my way of thinking."_ Uwain said with a snicker. _"You are old to me though."_

Phillip just gave Uwain a hard look and a smirk. _"Thanks for the support."_

 _"_ _Happy to help"_ Uwain chuckled. _"Look you both are great parents, you just have to look at Feebi to see that. You have taught her Honor, Integrity and how to just be a good person. She loves you both so much and is probably the most sane person in that house thanks to you two."_

Phillip thought for a few moments and nodded. _"I guess you are right about that. I can also see that ROTC training kicking too, not that I think that is a bad thing. I think you are going to make a great officer one day and this is coming from an old soldier that worked for a living."_ letting out a chuckle afterwords.

Uwain had to let a chuckle himself. _"At times I forget you were a grunt and one of the few Air Force Non-Com's that actually went into battle and not sitting back having tea."_

PJ glared at Uwain.

 _"_ _Hey I did not say Chair Force."_ Though he chuckled once more at the joking around. _"At least we don't have to explain it to Ken."_

Phillip smirked and snickered. _"Ye-up, that man never gets how us military folk would insult each other and make fun of each other then not be mad about it. Though he is slowly getting it."_

When Phillip got back home he quickly showered and crawled into bed with Doug.

 _"_ _So how is grandpa how are doing this morning?"_ Phillip said as he gave Doug a quick peck on the cheek.

Doug looked up Phillip and pecked him back. _"Still getting used to the idea, but loving it at the same time. You seem to still be in a good mood."_

 _"_ _I had a good run...and my last for a while."_ The smile left Phillip's face.

Doug quickly gave him another peck. _"I know that it is going to be rough, but when it is all over you will be back to your normal self, if not even better."_

Phillip laid back on the bed looking up at the ceiling letting out a long slow breath. _"I know, but once more I am afraid...afraid that once I stop I won't go back to it."_

Doug let out a giggle and rolled on top of Phillip giving him a loving kiss. _"Well dear then you would end up staying in bed with me every morning."_

Phillip looked up with a light smile. _"Quit tempting my love, I need my running. With your cooking I will get all fat with a pasta belly and everything."_

 _"_ _You say that like it is a bad thing."_ Doug giggled. _"I am sure I can come up with something to burn all of that fat off."_

Phillip's smile got bigger. _"But I am an early riser love and would wake you up early every morning."_

 _"_ _I know you are an early riser."_ Doug's hand slid down Phillip's belly with a smile and a kiss.

Jason and Becky's house still had its meager decorations up, well meager compared to 6 Kinsey Circle. Doug even joked about giving them some of the more tacky ones when they take theirs down.

Slowly everyone drifted in as Jason played host making sure everyone found a seat and had a drink. Once more everyone brought something to feed the others, making it a pot-luck. Even Phillip brought something, a fruitcake, but oddly enough this was a good one, he had gotten from Ms. Nussbaum who was her family tonight.

A large fire pit had been made in the backyard thanks to Ken and Arthur who had found they liked doing little projects like this together. Taye had managed to get a bunch of old pallets after talking to one of the food delivery drivers so there was plenty of wood.

For a good part of the night there was a few outside sitting around the fire telling stories and such. After a few stories Arthur looked over at Phillip who was looking at the fire and had not said much. _"So what is up with you, you are so quiet tonight, I thought you loved cold weather and story time.?"_

 _"_ _Sorry just in thought. The last time I had real surgery it was to pull shrapnel out of my backside."_ Phillip said rubbing his knees. _"And that was not fun."_

Arthur and John looked at each other nodded. _"We have seen the scars from that, it would scare me too."_

Phillip sat in the hospital room looking at his knees that were now huge due to the bandages when the nurse asked if he wanted a visitor right now who was not on the family list. Phillip nodded as Jade entered.

 _"_ _So how are you doing coach?"_ Jade asked quietly.

Phillip sort of looked at his knees again. _"Good, but I am on some good pain killers, so what can I do for you?"_

There was a light blush coming from under her normal hood and scarf. _"Well once more you are the best one to ask about this...this girl from class...well asked me out."_

Phillip let out a chuckle. _"I am the last person you should be asking dating advice from, but I will do my best."_

Jade cocked her head. _"You and Doug never dated?"_

 _"_ _We were sharing the same apartment, I would say we really only went on two dates. For the most part it was just being...well we found ourselves drawn to each other for comfort."_ Phillip said sort of looking out the window

 _"_ _Ok, so where were you when you both figured it out and would it be place to start a relationship?"_ Jade asked trying to get an idea.

 _"_ _We were at a carnival. That is where we figured out we had feeling for each other or at least expressed them for the first time. I would say just go and have fun if anything comes of it great, if not you had fun."_ A light smirk came across his face. _"If you want to really try romance, try the Ferris Wheel."_

It was a week later that Jade was on the Ferris Wheel with Karen, a pudgy and shy badger. Jade looked over at her date with a smile before adjusting Karen's glasses.

 _"_ _So are you having a good time?"_ Asked Jade.

Karen just nodded with a blush.

 _"_ _There is something I have been wanting to do though."_ Jade said as she leaned over and gave the girl a gentile kiss on the cheek that after a moment Karen returned with the same.

Nether had ever been on a real date before or for that fact really did anything else with anyone before.

Jade looked over at Karen after the date had ended and now both were looking at each other at the dorm entrance, both nervous not know what to do next.

 _"_ _I had a great time."_ said Karen holding with both arms the stuffed alligator Jade had won her at the carnival.

Jade just let out a big smile before speaking. _"The same here, you want to do this again...I know about this party over Triangle Books, it is sponsored by Coach Johnson's Partner Mr. Pope and friends."_

Karen pulled the alligator closer for a moment and nodded with a growing smile. _"I would love to go with you."_

 _"_ _Great!"_ said Jade excitedly. _"Then it is a date, our second one."_

Karen blushed and nodded more. _"I have not been Triangle Books yet, I have always been afraid to go in."_

 _"_ _Trust me you will like it, everyone seems to go, including Coach Johnson."_ Jade gave her a peck on the cheek.

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _I am glad the surgery went well. The Doctor said you should be ready to jog once more by the Summer and I know that made you feel better._**

 ** _I on the other hand am going to be greedy and enjoy every morning I wake up next to you._**

 ** _Ken will be happy to get you back on your feet so the three of you can go back on your runs with him._**

 ** _Feebi also can't wait for you to get back so she can take care of her Papa._**

 ** _It was also nice for Taye and Marty to offer to let you stay on their floor until you can get up the stairs, if not apparently Ken and Arthur have worked out something._**

 ** _I also spoke with Jade and she was so happy. She went on her first date and the two are planing on coming to the roof top party together next week._**

 ** _So come home soon._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**


	61. Linda gets her car Spring 2015

**Circles Fan Fiction**

 **Time Marches On**

 **Series 03: A New Crossroad**

 **Book 1**

 **Chapter One:** _Linda gets her car_ [Spring 2015]

 **Music:** My 409 [Beach Boys]

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _I am so happy to have you back from rehab even though you are going stir-crazy. I find it nice that your Doctor told you to hold off from the jogging for a few more months. It is still cold out and it is nice to wake up next to you all nice and warm._**

 ** _I do have to admit the first morning I had a flashback to waking up next to Paulie and it was nice of you not to say anything about it._**

 ** _Feebi though has been having fun playing nurse maid to you by making breakfast and bringing you your coffee. She really took charge while you were gone, in a grown up way._**

 ** _Uwain has also stepped up to give me a hand with things that Feebi could not do. Him and Ken have also been running together in your 'honor'._**

 ** _Today being the first Saturday of Spring everyone is heading over to give us all a hand and tomorrow we tackle Jason and Becky's place._**

 ** _The odd thing is that Kathy said she was going to stop by, she said she had something big to tell us...meaning you and me and would not tell me what with that catty grin of hers._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Phillip sat in his chair watching everyone working in the yard going stir-crazy. He knew he had to sit there and finish the last bits of healing from his knee surgery, but that did not change how he felt. A few times he started to get up to help, but either Doug or Ken made him sit. Now he was sitting with Taye who 'volunteered' to keep him under check.

It was about lunch when Kathy showed up with Antonio, her boyfriend that she had met the first time Phillip helped with the Christmas outreach and now was a Master Chief Petty Officer with the Coast Guard running supply.

Feeling something special was up Doug and Marty had made simple, but delicious linguine in mushroom sauce while Taye had brought from work blueberry crepes covered in a chocolate sauce. Arthur had of course brought an excellent red wine from 'Their' winery and some Manchego cheese from Spain 'The most famous cheese is made sheep's milk in La Mancha' declared John with a snicker.

Lunch lasted for almost and hour before Kathy stood up and tapped her glass. _"_ _Well while you are not the first to know me and Antonio have an announcement...we are getting married this May. We have discussed it and we want Doug and Phillip to host it here. We really loved how Ken and Micheal's wedding turned out and after some talking with both our families we think the gazebo would be perfect. If that is ok with you Ken and Micheal?"_

After a few moments of looking at each other Ken and Micheal both nodded with a smile. _"_ _We would both be honored."_

Kathy when over and hugged both of them before climbing into Antonio's lap and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The rest of the day not much work got done as everyone seemed more interested arranging the wedding. Though the back yard got a lot of work as things were planned out and the layout was planned. The pool was the only sticking point until Feebi came up with the idea of filling it with flowers..

Once things settled down Kathy and Antonio asked to speak with Doug and Phillip.

 _"_ _I do have a question for the both of you."_ Kathy asked them both. _"_ _We know we can not have children, but we want to adopt. I know we are going to get a biased opinion, but is it worth it."_

Phillip just raised an eyebrow and Doug just smiled before speaking. _"_ _Yes and this is from the point of view of one who had one of his own and one adopted. After a little time it does not matter. Jason who I did not really know as he grow up has made me feel...whole and proud and Feebi, well she is the little girl that I never knew I wanted. What about you dear?"_

Phillip just smiled. _"She is my everything. I do not know anyway to put it."_ He looked over at Feebi as she was playing with Uwain.

 _"_ _Then I think we have made up our mind for sure."_ said Antonio with a grin.

The next day most of them headed over to Jason and Becky's place to give them a hand with there yard. Becky ended up on the porch with Phillip, him for his knees and her because of the upcoming Pope. They sipped on some tea as his meds would not let him drink. Jason spent most of the time teasing Doug about him getting old and now a grandpa. While Doug teased back about how his life was over.

The others just cut weeds and made sure the 'parking lot' was repainted. Feebi spent her time taking care of her Papa and working on her chaos garden.

Phillip looked at Becky at one point. _"So do you feel as useless as me right now?"_

Becky looked at him for a moment. _"I kind of am enjoying this right now. Jason goes even more out of his way to do things for me. My only concern is in another month I will have to stop working on the truck."_

Phillip nodded in understanding. _"So what are your plans with that?"_

 _"_ _I think we are going to have to hire someone to take my place for a few months...if not longer."_ Becky said for the first time some doubt in her voice.

Phillip looked out a Jason who was driving the tractor. _"You know you are doing well enough that you could both take the time off. I know that when I was looking for work after leaving the FBI I loved the time I got to spend with Feebi, after I got my head on strait...thank for that by the way."_

She smirked back at him. _"Well I had to make sure both of my father-in-laws were sane."_

Phillip chuckled. _"You know you would have done good in the service with that attitude, at least with the guys I was with."_

 _"_ _I know, but I would not want to be in charge of a bunch of children, two are going to be enough."_ She patted her belly and then waved at Jason.

" _Well we always needed a den mother of sorts."_ Phillip said with a light smile. _"Part of the reason I was thinking of you getting a pair of replacements is I was planning on visiting my grandfather and Steve this Spring Break and was thinking that this might be the last chance to do such with the family."_

Becky looked at him for a moment. _"I will be pretty far along, but not that far. I tell you what I will talk to Jason about it. We really have not taken off to much time off. It would be good for the both of us."_

 _"_ _Good I look forward to it."_ he looked over at his van. _"And I think the train and a rental is the best way to go."_

Becky looked at the van and giggled. _"Yes that sounds like a good and fun idea."_

Once more lunch was the big event as Linda came roaring up in her now finished 69 Dodge Charger. It was peach in color with black racing stripes that ran along the hood and over the trunk. She had thought about doing a few donuts, but figured the dust would have been bad. When she got out she was in a pair of 'Daisy Dukes' and a plaid shirt tied up like a bikini top.

Doug and most of the others just looked at her as she slid across the hood and raised her hands. _"So what do you think?"_

Ken whispered in Micheal's ear something about how he would love to see him in that outfit that got a stern look, but a whispered 'later' out of him.

Arthur just chuckled and commented about how he needed to now paint a flag on the roof, he was not sure if it should be the Pride Flag or the flag of the Northern Army. Linda looked him for a moment not sure what he was talking about. After a quick Google search of The Dukes of Hazard Linda giggled and told everyone she had never seen the show before.

Once back home Phillip sat with Doug looking at his 'shrine' while in deep though before speaking. _"I am looking forward to the trip."_

Doug nodded as he leaned against Phillip. _"I know you are enjoying planning it. So who have we got so far?"_

Phillip let out a chuckle. _"It seems like everyone, Arthur, John, Ken, Micheal, Marty, Taye, Linda, Uwain and even Jade."_

 _"_ _You forgot three."_ Doug said rubbing his head against Phillip's.

 _"_ _No I did not...that is why I am renting a 14 passenger van and that is why I got us seven rooms and I got us a suite so Feebi will have her own room giving us lots of privacy for seven whole days."_ Phillip said leaning back into Doug. _"I even made sure we had a kitchen just in case you get tired room service."_

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _I really enjoyed this weekend, even if you felt frustrated._**

 ** _We all seemed to have a good time even though most of us worked hard. You even held up well once we figured out you just needed someone to chat with while we worked._**

 ** _I am also looking forward to another wedding, that we both made happen. That makes me feel good, though I saw it coming._**

 ** _Her asking about adopting had the effect of me looking back at things. Once more I thought about Paulie and how he panicked when Jason first arrived and how in the end it turned out to be the greatest thing to happen to us since we met._**

 ** _I feel the same way with you and Feebi. You filled the void I felt when I lost Paulie and Feebi filled what I lost with Jason growing up with his mother._**

 ** _Though Jason's teasing did get to me a little. Though I am not ready to talk about it, I do suddenly feel old. Not tired old, just questioning what I am going to do with the rest of my life._**

 ** _I think I finally understand Paulie's stay at home attitude. It is not that I don't enjoy my work, it is just I have done it so long that...well I don't know. I think I will wait to talk to Kathy about it after her honeymoon._**

 ** _I can see you in bed looking at me with that smirk you get. You know that almost creepy one. So I will sign off now._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Notes:

This is another heavy Slice of life, no real drama or anything...enough of that will be coming soon.


	62. Kathy gets married Spring 2015

**Chapter** **Two:** _Kathy gets married_ [Spring 2015]

 **Music:**

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Kathy and Antonio get married this weekend and I have mixed feelings about it. I do find it odd to only be organizing the event and not part of the wedding party itself, but kind of nice. I also find it nice that we got invited to the bachelor party._**

 ** _Now don't get me wrong I am happy and exited, but being on the sidelines is what is making it feel off._**

 ** _I am not the only one all exited, Jason is getting more exited and stressed out every day. Becky is also exited, but not as stressed out as my/our son. I feel he is about to explode._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Doug and Phillip showed up at the hall that was rented for the Bachelor part and suddenly felt overdressed. Doug was in a suit and Phillip his uniform. Everyone else was dressed casual and for a moment and everyone looked at the two of them before Rick, the best man and party organizer walked over.

 _"_ _Are you sure you are at the right place?"_ Rick asked as he looked them both over. _"Kathy's party is across the way there and I did not know they hired a stripper."_

Phillip blinked a few times before Doug giggled and spoke up for the both of them. _"Strippers...well he could do that, but know we are the ones who introduced the two...though if she was going to have a stripper I think I want to go to her party."_

Rick looked at them again. _"Oh so you are the famous PJ and you must be the fabulous Doug?"_ With a smile he held out a hand.

After introductions the two started to mingle. Doug was relived that there was no stripper planned for the night, but there were some drinking games. Doug bowed out of them saying he was the designated driver, but a few others talked Phillip into more than one of them.

By the end of the evening Doug had to get help putting Phillip in the car. He was sound asleep by the time they got home forcing Doug to get help from Uwain upstairs and help Phillip into bed where he just laid there and snored.

 _"_ _That must have been some party."_ Uwain said shaking his head.

Doug let out a laugh. _"I have been to better, the best part was looking at all those young men in t-shirts, but it was mostly about drinking."_

 _"_ _Sorry I missed that party, but anything interesting happen I should know about?"_ Uwain asked with a smirk.

 _"_ _Well when we first got there they though we were at the wrong place and Phillip was a stripper."_ Doug giggle out.

Uwain looked over at the sleeping Phillip. _"Well I think I would have paid to see that."_

Doug giggled once more. _"He could be good at it, but I think he would only do that for two people, Jesús and me."_

Uwain cocked his head looking at Doug. _"Now you I understand, but Jesús?"_

With a smirk Doug nodded. _"Yes, Jesús has a thing for Phillip and we had a talk a long time ago. We agreed that it was ok for the two of them to flirt and even playful touching, but otherwise it is hands off so to speak."_

Uwain thought for a moment and nodded. _"I guess that makes sense. Jesús is a very flirtatious guy."_

 _"_ _This way I can also make sure that no one else hits on Phillip while they are out."_ Doug said still smirking.

 _"_ _That works too."_ Uwain said. _"Well see you in the morning."_

Phillip buried head under the pillow the following morning when he woke up. _"Love...did I do anything I should know about..."_

 _"_ _No dear."_ Doug giggled back. _"Though you did drink way to much and I had to get a hot looking sailor to get you into the car."_

Phillip peeked out from under the pillow. _"And love...how did I get here in bed?"_

Doug sat down on the bed handing Phillip a large cup of fresh hot coffee. _"Uwain helped me out."_

 _"_ _You are a life saver love."_ Phillip took the coffee in both hands a took a sip. _"I must thank him."_

 _"_ _He would love to see you strip."_ Doug giggled out.

Phillip looked at Doug for a moment blinking. _"I...well...how did that come up...did I...at the party or something?"_

Doug shook his head. _"No dear, nothing like that at all."_

The day turned out to almost be perfect for the wedding. The sun showed itself with only a few clouds. The morning fog burned off late, but before everyone started to show up. The spring flowers framed everything perfectly and even the song birds made their appearance filling the air with pleasant chirping and calls.

The guest list was small, only about 30 people which was about what the backyard could hold. Mostly it was Kathy's family and coworkers along with Antonio's family and his fellow Coast Guard buddies.

Most of the block was there too, Doug and Kathy worked out that if it was going to be held at the Kinsey house, everyone should give a hand rather than gawk.

Jason and Becky handled the food while everyone else worked as 'staff' except for Doug and Phillip who acted as greeters. Taye could not help it as the guest were seated to sing 'Be Our Guest' as it turned out Beauty and the Beast was Kathy's favorite movie.

There were a few questions as Phillip and Uwain both wore their dress uniforms as they did not match the Coast Guard ones the groom's side wore. After some explanation the confusion was gone.

The preacher ended up being the Coast Guard Chaplin, a nice older badger who seemed to make friends with everyone easily, especially Jason's lobster rolls. At the last moment it was decided not to play any music and let the song birds be the background sounds.

The ceremony was simple and quick. No long speeches or sermons. Just quick and to the point. The closest thing to protocol was the sword arch, that both Phillip and Uwain were asked to join in. Phillip used his Katana and Uwain a Broad Sword, they both took the end so they could give them both the swat on the rear.

The reception was also held in the backyard of 6 Kinsey Circle centered on the gazebo, where the dancing was to take place. When it came time for the couple's first dance Taye sang 'A Love as Old as Time'.

There were a few eyebrows raised as Ken and Micheal took their turns dancing together along with Doug and Phillip, but that was about it from those who were not in the know. The real show came when the Allan's took their turn in the gazebo as Taye had Marty turn on some salsa music and Ms. Allan showed Mr. Allan some moves she had learned from Taye just for this kind of thing.

After everything broke up and everyone started to drift off Doug and Phillip found themselves in the pool once more among the flowers that floated in it.

 _"_ _Well dear that was another wedding to remember."_ Doug said as he held Phillip and slowly pulled him around the pool, though this time they both kept their shorts on.

 _"_ _Yes it was love."_ Phillip just had his hand wrapped around his chest holding onto Doug's hands. _"I am glad they had it recorded even if we were just behind the scenes."_

 _"_ _Yes it was nice to sit back and watch this time, but next time we are going to be in the center of it."_ said Doug with a giggle.

 _"_ _Next time...I don't see Taye and Marty getting married and we both know we are not going to, so who does that leave?"_ Phillip asked.

Doug kissed Phillip on top of his head. _"Feebi...someday."_

Doug looked down at the still sputtering Phillip laying on the grass.

 _"_ _I did not think it was possible for you to drown dear."_ Doug said with a giggle.

 _"_ _Sorry love, I panicked."_ Phillip looked up at Doug. _"I...well until you said that it never entered my mind. I guess I still see her as just my little girl. She is growing up...how did you deal with it with Jason?"_

Doug looked over at Jason who was sitting with Becky on the back porch finishing off the last of the food. _"When he showed up he was about the same age as Feebi is right now. I guess I did not have that he is my little boy thing going."_

Phillip nodded and then smirked. " _So you get to go threw that all over again."_

Doug giggled. _"Ye-up"_

Phillip leaned up and gave Doug a quick peck on the cheek. _"We could go into the gazebo where it is more private or is Ken and Micheal still in there?"_

Doug looked at the gazebo and giggle again. _"Well Ken and Micheal are not in there, but Uwain and one of the Coast Guard guys are in there right now."_

Phillip just raised and eyebrow.

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Today is finally over. I am so glad we went with paper plates and plastic silverware._**

 ** _I think the wedding is what Jason and Becky wanted, but are still happy with theirs and how it went. Speaking of Becky, she is really starting to show and Jason now that his initial panic is over seems to be handling it well. I think the years of helping us with Feebi has been good training for the two of them._**

 ** _I loved your little freakout when I said Feebi was next on the list for our weddings to plan. I don't what I found more cute, that or Feebi in the flower girl dress._**

 ** _Taye had a great time playing head waiter and getting to sing all of those request he got. Marty seemed to have fun running the music and cameras with Micheal._**

 ** _Today I think made up my mind about a few things. One I think I will keep on until the end of next tax season and help Kathy find a replacement for me. To be honest I think I will put myself on what you call 'on call' if she needs me for something special._**

 ** _I want to do this more, I will talk to the house, Jason and Becky about hosting more weddings here. Not as a real job, but more like, making known that we are available for such._**

 ** _I do think my favorite part is still the look on Mr. Carter's face when she dipped him. It was a mix of exhilaration and fear. I think I know what tonight hold for him...the same as for you._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**


	63. Family road trip to Washing DC Spring 2

_**Chapter**_ _**Three:**_ _Family road trip to Washing DC_ [Spring 2015]

 **Music:**

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Today looks to be exiting. While I have flown on planes, well two I have never been on a train ride. In fact other than you and Ken none of us have. I think it is funny that it is going to take two cabs to get us to the train station and that is with them using mini-vans. I did like your idea of getting the Carter's to over watch the place. They plan on using it to have sort of a second honeymoon. At least they won't trash the place._**

 ** _Feebi seems to be the most exited...at least till her teacher told her to write a report about what she did._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

The train ride down to the Capital was for the most part uneventful. There was a little mix up with the meals, but other than that it was quiet. Once there and seeing the large van everyone piled in with Phillip and Doug taking the front seats. Then it was Ken, Micheal and Feebi. Taye, Marty and Linda, Jason, Becky and Jade with Arthur, John and Uwain in the back. There was no room for the luggage, but it was all sent to the hotel, in fact it was the Watergate...Phillip knew someone.

Once everyone was settled in and had dinner everyone just went to bed, it was going to be a long week, even Feebi who had her own bedroom quickly passed out.

In the morning after breakfast it was off to the reason they were there, Arlington National Cemetery. All of them were dressed to walk comfortable other than Phillip and Uwain, both were in their uniforms.

After a quick stop to visit Phillip's Grandfather who fell during the taking of Europe. Then it was not far to visit Steve's grave sight. There was one stop about two graves before Steve's where Phillip placed a single flower and said a thank you before he got to Steve's. After a moment of standing there he started to talk after taking a knee.

 _"_ _Here there Steve, it is me Phillip your big brother once again, but this time I am not alone. I brought my family this time. First there is Arthur, one of the greatest guys I have ever known, he would give the shirt off his back for you. I wanted him to meet you before I asked him to do one of his local famous paintings for mom and dad. Then there is his love John, an another great guy who I would be happy to have my back anywhere."_

 _"_ _Now it is on to my best friend in the world Ken. My jogging buddy and sounding board. Sorry to say he replaced you in helping work out my problems. His husband Micheal, a quiet guy, but a smart one. Sort of like Nancy, a voice of reason."_

 _"_ _Uwain here is planing on being an officer, but I will not hold it against him. He is a great guy and may have saved mom's life. Here_ _is Jade, what you and I fought for, the right to worship in our way."_

 _"_ _Jade is a great girl, you would have liked her even it hitting on her would have failed. You were always the ladies man."_

 _"_ _Then there is Linda...we both know the type, a little off center, but we were never bored...and the has a thing for Nancy and I think Nancy has a thing back."_

" _Then we get to the cutest couple here, Taye and Marty. Taylor used you as inspiration for one of the greatest performances I have seen on stage...other than that David Lee Roth concert we sneaked into. That was so worth the F on that history test. Marty also used you and if things work out you will become world famous in a video game because of him"_

 _"_ _Here we have Jason and Becky. I like to think they look at each other like mom and did. He has grown to be the son I never had and her a daughter anyone would be proud to have. And soon they will give me my first...grandchild for lack of a better word._

 _"_ _Then there is Doug. I have told you about him and I don't know what to say other than he is the greatest guy in my life. I don't know what I would do without him…"_

 _"_ _And finally this is Feebi, my everything. I know I have told you all about her, but I could still talk for days and never be done. She pulled me out of such a dark place. She has read all of your letters to me and even wrote a report on you when the teacher told to write about someone other than me."_

Phillip stood up and saluted. " _So Others May Live_ _Steve."_ before taking the short quiet walk to a bench and sitting down tears rolling down his face. Doug sat on one side and Feebi on the other and just held him. The rest slowly drifted over each taking a moment to put a hand on his shoulder. Only Uwain stayed longer before walking up in a march after saluting Steve and the Phillip. All could see a tear in Uwain's too.

 _"_ _Semper Fidelis Staff Sargent."_

After visiting Steve they slowly drifted around looking at all the memorials quietly till lunch. Phillip took them all to a hot dog vendor where Taye made another crack about Phillip's culinary taste. After the good laugh that they all agreed they needed headed off to look at the usual monuments like the Washington and Lincoln memorials.

The rest of the week was spent touring the city including the Smithsonian. Each getting a highlight of some sort as at different time each went off to explore on their own.

There was the other moment of somberness as Ken walked up the steps of the Lincoln Memorial and stopped in the middle of the steps. Micheal stood there with him for a moment thinking about the importance of the events here. He was not going to be completely the same after this.

Arthur happily wondered around enjoying the architecture and art of the capital as John smirked about writing something off his bucket list.

Doug on the other hand made a 'pilgrimage' to the IRS with a smirk as it was the 'holiest of holiest' to an accountant.

Phillip arranged private tour of the FBI building. Phillip had called in one of his favors and gave everyone special access.

Taye got to stand on the stage at Ford's Theater and even got to do a soliloquy form Hamlet on it. Marty just had fun giving his love a standing ovation.

Jade while on the White House tour got to shake hands with the President and First Lady.

For Linda it was chance meeting with Steven Hawking who was there to speak on behalf of improving school science funding.

Jason and Becky found themselves trapped by rain for some time in the Jefferson Memorial by themselves during a rainstorm and decided to enjoy the romantic moment.

Feebi's moment was while in the Children's Television section of the Smithsonian getting to meet some of the performers from Sesame Street and the Muppet's.

Uwain got to meet some of the survivors from different eras of the 7th cavalry. After making a few friends one of which was a Major told him that they would put in a good word for him.

The last full day everyone got together at Gettysburg for a picnic to find out there was a reenactment going on. All of them sat back and watched the show with a lot of howling and cheering. Oddly enough it was Phillip who held onto Doug during much of it. With each cannon shot Phillip squeezed Doug's hand hard.

Arthur took some pictures for inspiration as John just enjoyed the show.

Uwain spent most of the time explaining to Jade and the others what happened with the battle then at one point why the war happened. Even Ken listened to Uwain speak.

Soon after the 'battle' they found a 'Family Style' Restaurant to eat at. Ken had to let out a laugh as it had real southern cooking, something he had not had in a real long time. Once each piece of food was explained Jade and Marty were happy to eat it. Once they were done Phillip tapped his glass.

 _"_ _I know we all had a good time here and I am glad for that to have happened. Now I do not plan to do this again for a long while. There are four of us who can not wait to go home and into our own bed just to sleep._ "

 _"_ _That being said I am glad you all made it here. I know Boston has more exiting historical events and I would not want to live anywhere else you can see why I love this city."_

 _"_ _Now please do not overdo it tonight, we have a long trip home tomorrow and all of us old folk need to get back to work."_

There where a few laughs at the speech. Once back at the hotel each went to their own rooms.

 _"_ _Phillip I need to talk to you dear."_ Doug said as he crawled under the covers.

 _"_ _Yes love?"_ Phillip replied as he finished undressing.

 _"_ _What would you think if I retired?"_ slowly said as he laid back and looked up at the ceiling.

Phillip sat on the side of the bed and looked down at Doug before crawling under the covers. _"I have to think about it, but I am sure I would be ok with that. What would you do with yourself other than think of new recipes."_

 _"_ _I do not know right now...just thinking about it mostly."_ said Doug as he rolled over and pulled Phillip close.

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _It does not seem you over did it to much with the walking. I did see you pop a few pain pills towards the end there._**

 ** _Well I enjoyed our trip and am happy we are finally home._**

 ** _Though I want to go on one with just the two of us again. Maybe another trip to see your parents. Maybe that one place we went on the sea shore for your 'therapy'._**

 ** _I did like your talk to Steve. I think it did you a lot of good and Feebi saw that too._**

 ** _Ken was also deeply effected by our trip. I know he was aware of the Civil Rights fight, but I don't think he thought about how in effected his life._**

 ** _I am still thinking about retirement. I don't know what I would do with my time, but Paulie seemed to enjoy being the idle rich. It would give me time to spend with my grandson or granddaughter..._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**


	64. The baby: Jason and Becky have their bab

**Circles Fan Fiction**

 **Time Marches On**

 **Series 03:**

 **Book 2 Summer 2015**

 **Chapter One:** _The baby: Jason and Becky have their baby_

 **Music:**

 _ **My Dearest Phillip,**_

 _ **Well I am writing this while you are in the shower trying to wake up. I already got you a cup off coffee. Everyone else seems to be awake, but you this morning. Feebi wants to come along joining us and Marty.**_

 _ **Now the big question, why do babies always come at two o'clock in the morning. Jason just called me telling me that Becky's water broke and they were on their way to the hospital.**_

 _ **Even though he said everything was fine he still sounded panicked compared to Becky's voice in the background.**_

 _ **So once you are dressed we are out the door.**_

 _ **Your Loving, Douglas**_

Everyone in the waiting room was calm, but Douglas Pope who was practically climbing the walls. Phillip and Marty were calm because they had all gone though this all before with younger siblings. Feebi was exited to, but for completely different reasons, she was about to be an aunt.

After a bit of pacing Doug looked at Phillip. _"How can you be so calm at a time like this?"_

Phillip just chuckled lightly. _"Remember I went though this with Steve, Ronald and Nancy. Though I was real young at the same time...I also went though all of this a few times, but from the Doctor's point of view so I learned to keep calm under this kind of pressure."_

Marty nodded with a grin himself. _"Same here, but not from the Doc's point of view...ok PJ lets just get that story out of the way before we have to admit Doug here too."_

Phillip looked at everyone for a moment. _"Well I got two, but are you sure this is the best time and place?"_

Doug and a few others in the waiting room looked at him as one of the other expectant father's spoke up with an _'If it will get him to sit down I am in, I need a distraction too'_.

Doug nodded as Phillip nodded and thought for a moment before speaking. _"Ok, I will tell you one, but I get to tell another fun one at the camping trip."_ With a nod Doug sat down, but kept an eye on the clock.

 _"_ _Ok this is one if from my time in the north pacific about 500 miles north of Anchorage. Me and Nick had gone out on a fishing and hunting trip. It was Alaska so a snow storm had come in and we had found this general store, fishing supply, gun shop and bar combination to hide out in and get some fresh coffee."_

 _"_ _Suddenly this old timer who looked like he had been there since the first gold strike yelling something out 'Lucy had gone into labor and something is not right, is Doc Brown in town?' After the clerk said that Doc Brown was out of town tending to one of the local Inuit villages the two of us looked at each other and offered out services."_

 _"_ _The old timer who's name turned out to be Zeke…I am not kidding we followed his direction taking our snowmobiles though snow flurries about 20 miles outside of town to a log cabin."_

 _"_ _When we stepped in not sure what we would find, to it full of sled dogs. In the back room was his prize dog about to give birth to a litter of puppies. We both let out a chuckle and when to work. We managed to save her and 5 of the puppies."_

Doug looked at Phillip for a moment and almost completely lost it. _"Puppies, you have a story that is supposed to keep me calm and you tell me a story about puppies."_

 _"_ _Yes and they were adorable, not as adorable as you are now, but still adorable."_ Phillip just nodded with his silly grin.

Doug looked Phillip and giggled as all the stress did go away as he just shook his head. _"I don't know how you do it, but that helped a little."_

 _"_ _What happened with all of the puppies and their mother?"_ asked Feebi.

 _"_ _Well from what Zeke told us later they became winning racing dogs."_ Phillip said thinking about the whole thing.

Suddenly Jason burst into the room seeing everyone having a good laugh. _"What did I miss...wait that is not important, Becky and the baby are fine and resting."_

Doug almost fainted and Phillip held up two handfuls of cigars, one wrapped in blue and the other in pink. _"So which one?"_

Jason blinked for a moment. _"Pink!"_

Doug almost wanted to miss the early camping trip this year, but Phillip made him go on it so Jason, Becky and little Pollyanna could have some time alone. Doug had since his grandchild was born spent every chance he could to go and see her.

Feebi was the same way, but no where as bad as Doug. She liked the idea of being an aunt and also wanted to be available to be their primary baby sitter.

Phillip on the other hand remained calm about the whole thing and only once told Jason and Becky he would love to help if they really needed it. Otherwise he had a busy summer planed with the Water Polo Team and all.

Taye and Marty continued to joke with Doug and how about he was getting to be an old grandpa. It would not be so bad, but Arthur and John had joined it. Ken did for a few days, but when he saw Pollyanna he just called him a lucky bastard as he was completely taken by her, much to Micheal's amusement.

Uwain though exited seemed to be quiet about the new addition to the Pope family. He also seemed per-occupied about something. Phillip had asked him about it, but was told it could wait till the camping trip, he needed to think about things.

It was after the first night's meal and everyone was gathered around the fire that Uwain finished off one of the Sam Addams that he started to speak.

 _"_ _Well first things is by this time next year I will be gone from this happy and growing family. I just got an early appointment letter, by September I will be at West Point."_ He let out a chuckle. _"I got it the night of the birth and did not want to take anything away from it."_

Phillip patted Uwain on the back. _"Well so much for working for a living."_ Ken seemed to be the only other one who got that joke.

 _"_ _Well if you want to listen to it, I seem to have a ghost story of sorts if you want, but not the scary kind though possibly creepy."_ He continued. _"You know how I have said I have felt a presence in the house or rather multiple ones"_

Everyone just nodded.

 _"_ _Well there seems to be one missing...I believe it is the one that Arthur and John called Gingersnap. He left a bit before...well Pollyanna arrived. I will let you figure out what that means, but I got my own theories"_

He got some odd looks before Marty looked over at Phillip as he leaned up against Taye. " _Ok...yes that is creepy…so to change the subject, Phillip I know I have been waiting for it. I want to hear your other baby story as long it it is not puppies or livestock or something."_

Phillip let out a chuckle. _"This one is a real baby story. Though this one starts with I was not part of a Marine Force Recon Team in Northern Afghanistan."_ He smirked as everyone knew is was some sort of Special Operation Mission. _"Well it was a Long Range Recon Patrol or LRRP. We had ran into some bad guys and one of the Marines had been hit, but not to bad and he found what we thought was abandoned compound."_

Phillip stopped long enough to blow out his marshmallow before continuing. _"We found out quickly that it was not as a young man opened up the door after I patched up the Marine holding an AK-47 on us. After some loud yelling our ANA Translator got him to put down the rifle. Then there was more fast paced conversation. I did not understand them, but at one point the ANA pointed at me."_

 _"_ _Like what you and West 6 Point over there do while we are jogging and your military speak."_ Piped in Ken as Uwain chuckled at what he knew was his new nickname.

 _"_ _Not quite, but yes."_ continued Phillip. _"Well the next thing I knew I was drug to the main house to see the young man's 16 year old wife in labor. Now before anyone says anything the only thing odd there was that the husband was 17. Anyways it was their first child and his mother had left over an hour ago for the 20 mile hike to the closest midwife."_

 _"_ _Well anyways I got some help from one of the team member, mostly to keep the husband calm and out of the way. Over all is was an easy birth or it would have been if it was not for the Taliban just after dawn."_

Arthur raised an eyebrow. _"That sounds like an interesting situation."_

 _"_ _Yes loads of fun."_ Phillip said shaking his head. _"So I am suddenly dealing with exploding RPGs, automatic weapons fire and now a freaking out Afghan Farmer and his wife. This went on for about and hour before a couple of gunships showed up and pulled our tails out of the fire."_

Doug looked at Phillip. _"So was everyone ok?"_

With a loud chuckle Phillip nodded. _"Yes, everyone turned out ok and somewhere there is an Afghan kid named Pe'jay."_

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _As I write this you are making one of your famous breakfast, how you come up with these things are beyond me. I do have to admit the fried potatoes and gravy do smell good, but the powered gravy. At least you made it up with the TANG. It had been years since I have had that. I think the nostalgia was better tasting than it actually was._**

 ** _It is also nice to see you run around. Your rebuilt knees seemed to have done the trick. I am glad you waited till now for you to 'let loose' so to speak. I can see by your expression on your face and the fact you took no pain killers last night as a good Great thing._**

 ** _Uwain is going to be leaving us soon. I am sorry to hear that he is, but he is off to live his dream. Though his ghost stories still give me the willies. I do like the thought of Pollyanna being the reincarnated spirit of Gingersnap has a very Disney happy ending to the whole story._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Notes:

Yes a few more 'War Stories' and the Drama...

That and I set up the Forum: forum/Circles-Comic/202187/


	65. Mary's Cancer Summer 2015

**Chapter** **Two:** _Mary's Cancer_ [Summer 2015]

 **Music:**

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _I can tell how...worked up you are as your parents coming out for the fourth. I know they called to tell you that they had news, but you are climbing the walls not knowing what it is._**

 ** _As for myself I would be lying if I did not say I was not worried about the visit. The fact that Nancy is also going to be here for whatever this turns out to be. I just got that 'This is the last chance to see the family trip' going though my head and I know you are too. Even Feebi is feeling it too._**

 ** _John is also exited too. He even spent time making sure he had her favorite wine, just in case she wants some._**

 ** _Uwain seems to be the only one who does not seem apprehensive about the visit, but he won't say why. This is the only reason I am being calm myself, the young man has been right about so many things._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

The flight was late and they ended up with the wrong rental car, having to get the upgrade to a Chrysler 300C when they arrived, well Mary wanted something more sporty. Even their reservations got screwed up at the motel and they ended up with a suite at the Marriott.

The plan was for Phillip, Doug, Feebi, Nancy, Arthur and John to meet them at Kinsey Circle the day before the Block Party. John had already set up the 'Wine Garden' and they all waited for Phillip's parents arrival. The silver 300C pulled up and Richard stepped out to open Mary's door, but John beat him there opening it and offering his hand.

John almost did not recognize Mary's thin frail hand as it was placed in his. A moment later she stepped out of the car. Though her eyes still showed bright, her body was thin and her long hair was very short, though she did have it died a bright red, it was a natural red, but still very red. Once out of the car she moved slowly to her designated chair that Arthur had painted green and covered flowers, there was even a new bright blue pillow on it.

After sitting one it and looking at all of the on her she started to speak. _"Well first it is great to see all of you. As much as it would be fun to tease you all I feel it would not be either proper. Though watching my son have his currently growing stroke would be fun too. The cancer is in remission for now."_

Phillip sat back in his chair letting out a deep exhale of relief as Nancy went over to give her a hug and was quickly joined by Feebi. John just stepped behind her and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

 _"_ _Thank you all, though I really still need to take things easy right now and yes John, the doc said I can drink wine...in moderation for right now."_ She smiled at everyone before relaxing.

Phillip just reached over and gave her hand a gentile squeeze before letting it go. _"You do not know what to say, I am so happy."_

Mary looked over at John and Arthur giving a smile. _"Now I have done a lot of soul searching and I have some things to say to all of you starting with my platonic couple. Arthur, I want you to do another painting for me. Just like the one of Paulie and Doug. As for you John I want you to come out and visit us. We found a nice little winery that I think you two would like."_

Arthur nodded with a big grin as John nodded. _"Sure thing Mary, I will see when I can clear my schedule."_

Mary then turned to Feebi. _"You I have two things, one is if you want it. First I have your great grandmother's wedding dress. If you decide you want to get married it will be there for you and do not worry about fitting, it had been altered a few times. The second is this."_ She pulled out of her shirt pocket a red flash drive. _"I had all of our old pictures and movies put on here. Please enjoy them."_

Turning to Doug and Phillip she pulled out another flash drive, this one was blue. _"You to...I had a hard time, but when you have nothing but time and your husband gives you a new laptop computer with the works, well this is what you get. It is all of the family recipes going back almost 300 years. Doug keep my boy well fed."_

Lastly she turned to Nancy. _"You my little girl, I know your life has been driven and planned out for years. We always joked that you were the smartest one. However I think you are making a big mistake with your life and you need to fix it. The last time I was you and Linda together it was the happiest I have ever seen you. I have one piece of advice, choose love over anything else."_

Nancy looked at her mother and just nodded in thought.

As normal the 'Annual 4th of July Bock Party' started early in the morning. The grills were brought out as Jason and Becky did not bring the food truck. They had found two employees at B.U. to take over. In fact after some discussion the two of them came up with if they worked out they might see about getting a second truck. This might even be a way to expand.

Though Mary was still beat from all of her Chemo treatments she still happily greeted everyone from the 'Wine Garden'. This is where little Pollyanna and Becky spent most of the day under the shade of the tree. John was more than happy to cater to their needs. Though Arthur did get a big laugh at John's expression when Becky handed her baby to him. The look of both fear and aw that came from his face inspired a quick sketch.

Phillip and Jason happily worked the grill together as they both talked about what it was like to be a father. Doug happily mingled with the guest happy to see Phillip being his old self.

Taye and Marty set up the sound system as normal with some planned entertainment for later.

Feebi had invited Randy and his family over so they could spend some time together. The two had become real close friends over the past two years. However this was sort of a last chance to have some fun with him as his father got a job in Phoenix and the family was moving in a few weeks.

Ken had decided to kickback this year. After becoming an 'Uncle' of sorts he had been in one of his thinking moods. Most of the day was spent with Micheal as they quietly talked watching all of the children running around.

Gus and Lucy took charge of the 'Sporting events'. Mostly the games involved the Super-Soakers and NERF guns. Though they did have the Baseball game.

Linda had come with her latest fling only to find herself spending most of the day sitting and having a long talk with Nancy. Linda's date though did not feel to put out as her and Jade ended up hanging out.

Even Uwain seemed low key as this would be his last time he would be involved. Though he had fun trying to do everything he stopped from time to time to look at everyone and just smile.

As it had gone for years lunch was the big socializing time of the day. As all but a few stood around and chatted. After lunch the extra tables were brought out and things were set up for dinner after the soccer game.

Dinner was a simple stew that Doug had dug out of the Johnson family cookbook. Every one seemed to like it as they sat around and eat more than talked before Uwain once more got everyone's attention and stood up.

 _"_ _I am going to miss all of you. For those of you who do not know and that is very few of you. I got my appointment to West Point and will be gone by the end of August. These last few years have been spent with some of the best people ever. I know that my new comrades will hear all about you from my stories about all of you."_

Everyone looked shocked as Uwain sat down. This was the shortest speech he had ever given. After a few moments everyone then looked at Phillip who was chewing on a piece of french bread. After a moment he shrugged with the 'I don't have anything to say look. Slowly everyone looked at each other till it got to Carter. With a nudge to his ribs by his wife he let out a chuckle and stood up.

 _"_ _So it is my turn to make a fool of myself with a fancy speech about something. Seems to be the tradition. Phillip I personally blame you for this."_

 _"_ _First I wish it did not take you to make all of this happen for me, I wish we had been doing this the whole time I lived here. I know we did not always get along. In fact for years I hated all of you. Part of me was jealous of you I think. You all seemed happy and did not even let me and my hatred get to you, I think you even thrived on it for some time...you and your Christmas lights every year."_

 _"_ _Then we lost someone I should have gotten to know and it made me rethink everything. I managed to start to change how I thought about the choices we make and some we don't get to make. Then this goofball moved in."_ He looked at Phillip.

 _"_ _I was happy to see him the first time as I though finally a strait guy was moving in, no fashion sense, but a strait guy and he was a cop. Boy was I wrong, not about the fashion sense, but I was still wrong. I watch the two of you slowly fall for each other. I found I...felt good that Doug here had someone enter his life...Doug I...you...just put up with my rambling. I lost what I was saying and I am happy you are happy."_

Carter sat down a little drained before giving his wife a quick kiss on the cheek. Doug could see a genuine feeling of relief for finally get all of that off his chest.

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Once more I am both sad and happy to see today end. We saw two hearts being broken as Randy and Uwain are leaving our lives for right now. Possibly a third, but we will have to see how things with Nancy works out. At least Linda's date hooked up with Jade at the end of the day. That should help things. From what I understand Linda never hid the fact that she wanted to be with someone else to anyone she went out with more than once._**

 ** _Nancy seems to have made up her mind and is going to move here. With Uwain leaving we can put her up for a time, or at least till her and Linda decide if they are going to move in...I think it would be best if they did not move in here, but I am not discounting in completely._**

 ** _Now I do feel bad for Feebi loosing her best friend, but that seems to be all part of growing up. I know she will find a new one._**

 ** _Changing the subject, I think your mother is one of the strongest people I have ever met. Paulie would have loved her as much as John does._**

 ** _It is also nice to see your father being sane once more. He has been though a lot. We had a long talk after the party where he asked how I did it when I lost Paulie. I know he asked me before, but I think he needed to hear it once more, if not a few dozen more times._**

 ** _I did tell him if he did loose her he would be welcome here for as long as he needed. I think that gave him more comfort than anything else._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**


	66. John's bad day Summer 2015

**Chapter** **Three:** John's bad day. [Summer 2015]

 **Music:**

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Well this is the last day you are going to get to sleep in before the new season starts and I am glad you did. I will miss you being here once you get back to your morning run._**

 ** _Feebi is feeling down as Randy is gone now. Though we got his address so she wants to make brownies to send to him._**

 ** _Uwain is also getting ready to leave so Ken and Taye are planning a big farewell party for him._**

 ** _I am more ok with Nancy moving in though. Part of that though is she is learning to cook and would like some help in cooking with something other than the microwave._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Ken came up to visit Phillip after his run. He and Micheal want to have a talk with him about something serious. It did not take long for the three of them were sitting on one of the chairs on the back porch.

 _"_ _So what do you guys want?"_ Phillip asked sipping on his morning coffee.

Ken and Micheal looked at each other for a moment and then back at Phillip. _"Right now it is just a thought we had...that next step as a married couple I guess. I know how you feel about it and you think it is worth it, but what would you say to the two of us adopting a kid?"_

Raising an eyebrow Phillip looked at them. _"Well I could say something about it being a lot of hard work, but worth every moment. I will not be a PSA about it though. It will change your life in ways you never thought."_

Micheal took Ken's hand in his. _"We sort of figured that, but how much?"_

 _"_ _Well the first thing is all of a sudden what you want does not matter any more. Every accident you see or missing child story on TV will send shivers up your spine. Even your shopping will change. Not the getting more, but suddenly the ingredients matter. No longer will beer be first on your list it will be juice and milk first."_ As Phillip spoke he looked out over the yard with an odd smile.

Once again the two looked at each other before Micheal spoke again. _"We know you did not really choose Feebi, but...how or who should we talk with about this."_

Phillip looked up at the top window for a moment. _"Well Doug and Kathy are the best choices, but if I had the choice, I would do it again, but differently. Now you want my no holds barred opinion on adoption?"_

Ken just gave him a hard look. _"When have I ever wanted anything else from you?"_

Phillip just nodded. _"Well if I was going to I would consider an older kid, not an infant. I oddly enough dealt with a lot, but that was in Afghanistan. The only thing I saw wrong with it was whenever someone came to 'save the orphans' only ever looked at babies and infants. They never looked at older children."_

Ken and Micheal looked at each other for a moment then back at Phillip not sure where he was going.

 _"_ _Personally I would go with an older child. Some kid who really needs a break and has never had a loving home. I think it would be hard to find a more loving home than this place. As was said to Doug when I first got here, we are good at picking up strays. But that is me talking."_ Phillip shrugged with a smirk.

After a few moments Ken looked at Phillip. _"So...you have given us a lot to think about. What do you think Doug would think, it is his place after all."_

 _"_ _I think he would be ok with it."_ Phillip looked back up to the top floor. _"I do think you are right about one thing, talking to everyone about it, this is the second most important thing you will ever do with your life."_

 _"_ _So you support this?"_ asked Micheal.

 _"_ _Yes."_ said Phillip with a big smile. _"You would both make great parents. You have a lot of practice with Jason and Feebi. As far as Feebi is concerned you both were great with her from what I have heard and seen."_

 _"_ _Thank you Phillip."_ Micheal said as he got up and gave him a peck on the cheek before they headed off to the gazebo to talk more with each other hand in hand.

Phillip watched them walk off before heading upstairs with a smile as he picked up Feebi and hugged her. " _You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me."_

Feebi hugged back. _"Same here Papa."_

Arthur had left early in the morning to pick up some supplies for the class he was now teaching. He was still a little unsure, but it was enjoyable and the money was real good. Almost to good, he had never had to deal with money, and never needed much, but now he had all the money wanted it seemed.

As he looked at his account balance he got to Triangle books and noticed it had not opened yet. Using his own key he opened the front do and stepped in calling out. _"Hey John, it is getting late in the morning you want to open up?"_

All he got was a light moan from behind the counter. Moving quicker than he had in years he saw John laying on the floor only moving a little with one hand on his chest.

Arthur just grabbed the phone and dialed 9-1-1 before leaning down and putting his hand on Johns. _"I am here, just stay with me."_

It did not take long for the paramedics to arrive. One of them stepped off to the side to ask Arthur a few questions and keep him calm as the others worked on the stricken man. Arthur did not understand much of what they said, it was like talking with PJ sometime, but when the one called in for the ambulance and said they had a man with a possible heart attack Arthur just slumped to the floor almost in shock.

John woke up in a hospital bed covered in wires and tubes. He did not remember much other than a large pain in his chest, then Arthur's voice followed by blackness. Looking around he saw Dr. Roberts and a nurse who was taking his vitals.

 _"_ _Hey doc, what happened"_ John said the still half out of it.

Dr. Roberts looked over and then up at the beeping monitor before talking. " _You had a mild heart attack John, nothing to bad, but it was still one. You are out of danger now, you just need to relax for a while and recover."_

 _"_ _Mild!"_ John cam back with. _"It felt like my chest was going to explode for a moment...or something like that."_

 _"_ _Yes, it was a mild one."_ Dr. Roberts said with a smile. _"In fact you can get out of here in a day or so once I finish some test, it was a good thing Arthur found you though."_

 _"_ _Shit, Arthur, how is he?"_ John looked around not seeing anyone else.

 _"_ _I think you are doing better than him right now."_ Dr. Roberts said with a smirk. _"He is outside with Doug and Phillip, I thought it was best if they waited till you woke up, you want me to get them?"_

John just nodded as Dr. Roberts motioned for the nurse to get Arthur and company. A few moments later Arthur came in and embraced John's face in a deep kiss before the other two came in. The rest waited for the kiss to end before Dr. Roberts spoke.

 _"_ _Like I said you will be ok, but you need to change a few things or this might happen again. I know you eat healthy for the most part, though you could cut down on a lot of the more fatty foods, wine is still ok in moderation and you need to exercise a bit more."_

John looked at Dr. Roberts for a moment before just nodding a few times. _"Does this mean I have to give up the cheese of the month club?"_

Dr. Roberts raised an eyebrow and shook his head before Arthur spoke up. _"No, you just can't eat it all the day it shows up."_ Dr. Roberts chuckled before nodding.

 _"_ _Yes that is what I mean. Take it all in moderation and you should be good. As for an exercise I could set you up with a fitness trainer at little or no cost..."_ Dr. Roberts raised his eyebrow once more as he looked over the chart. _"When did you change your insurance?"_

Arthur looked over still holding John's hand. _"About a year ago when I got the teaching job, I was allowed to add John so I did, why is something wrong?"_

 _"_ _Not at all."_ Dr. Roberts said looking up from his notes. _"You got one of the best ones out there thanks to the University System."_

They both looked at each other for a moment and then John pulled Arthur down for another quick kiss. _"Well I think this teaching thing going to work out after all."_

Arthur nodded. _"And we have Phillip to thank for that."_

Phillip just nodded. _"It is not as good as the FBI one, but there was no need for the extra coverage for gunshot wounds."_

Everyone just gave Phillip a hard look as Doug playfully hit him in the shoulder.

 _"_ _What...with Ken not around someone needs to make wisecracks about inappropriate stuff."_ Phillip let out another chuckle and then an ouch as Doug hit him again.

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Well this has been eventful few days with John's heart attack. I am so happy he is going to be ok. Though I do want to be there when he hits the gym for the first time since we had an actor in the White House._**

 ** _Dr. Roberts did think your idea of his starting with swimming class is good and I think Arthur is going to join him in the classes._**

 ** _As far as you go, you seem to be getting back to your old self more or less. I do miss you when you jog, but now if it is raining you have stopped going out. I think that is a good compromise and Ken thinks do too._**

 ** _The downstairs is once again to quiet with Uwain gone. Not that he ever made a lot of noise, I can just feel things changed when he left. I will miss him even if he crept us out now and again._**

 ** _The funniest thing happened today too. I go a message from Kathy about how she found someone to take my place for a bit, I did not know that Nancy had a minor in Accounting, small world._**

 ** _On the Nancy front she will only be here for a few months till her and Linda find a place so I am going to be putting off the add at Triangle Books till after the first of the year._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**


	67. John's Bookstore Fall 2015

**Circles Fan Fiction**

 **Time Marches On**

 **Series 03: A New Crossroad**

 **Book 3**

 **Chapter One:** John's Bookstore [Fall 2015]

 **Music:**

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _It is nice to see John up and about, unlike you this morning. I do have to admit the whole thing scared all of us as each of us went in for a check up. We are for the most part healthy though we were all told to cut back on the heavy sauces._**

 ** _Now I know John was never a talkative person unless you got him started, but for the last week he has been real quiet._**

 ** _Speaking of John, that kid Arthur found to cover the store is real bright. One of his students I believe. I like Fred, he has a good sense of how to deal with people._**

 ** _Nancy moves in a week, though I don't know how we are all going to deal with a full grown woman in the house. I know we have Feebi, but she is still our little girl._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Doug stopped by Triangle Books to pick up a book or at least that was the excuse. Behind stood the tall lanky horse who was helping run the store who just waved at Doug as he headed past and upstairs to speak with John and Arthur.

 _"_ _So how are the old folks doing."_ Doug said with a chuckle.

 _"_ _Funny Gran-Pa."_ came out of John who was sitting back looking over some papers.

Arthur just chuckled as he put out a bread bowl of vegetable soup made from his signature fresh bread.

 _"_ _That does not work on me anymore."_ Doug sat down and glanced at the papers. _"And those look like some sort of legal form?"_

John looked up over the papers and then over at Arthur who made his way back to the kitchen. _"Yes and so...what of it."_

Doug just looked at him for a moment and shook his head before speaking. _"Look I know you just had a life changing experience so it is normal to look at your legal options and in a week I will have a lawyer living with me."_

John just looked at him for a moment. _"No these are just some things for Social Security...I am thinking of retiring."_

 _"_ _From what, sitting around all day looking at books."_ Doug could not help snickering.

 _"_ _Funny man."_ John said shaking his head. _"I at least have to do math unlike the Art Teacher over there."_

 _"_ _Hey it is hard work looking at all of that bad artwork."_ said Arthur as he came back with two more bread bowls for Doug and himself.

Doug sat up and sniffed at the bowl for a moment and looked up at Arthur raising an eyebrow. _"New?"_

 _"_ _Naw, just one of the now famous Johnson cook book, from great Granny Johnson herself and a few added things from the local Farmer's Market."_ Arthur smiled as he sat down with his bowl.

John looked at Doug for a moment with a smirk. _"You know you should talk to Mary about publishing that thing. There is some real good ones in there, some need a little tweaking, but so far they are all good."_

 _"_ _You should call her yourself."_ said Arthur snickering. _"It is not like you two have not talked more than once over the past week."_

The three of them looked at each other and had a good laugh at the whole idea of a secret phone affair.

 _"_ _So you are thinking about giving up the bookstore?"_ Doug had to ask.

John shook his head no. _"I am not going to give it up, but maybe just hire a few more people and just run it like a manager."_

Doug looked at John for a moment as for once saw him as being old. He had not noticed the gray before, but he was the oldest. With a nod Doug agreed to a point.

 _"_ _So what would you do with yourself?"_ Doug had to ask.

 _"_ _This coming from the expert."_ John said with a chuckle.

 _"_ _I am no expert yet, not till after this tax season."_ Doug said with a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

Arthur looked at John for a moment. _"We could go to Europe and do the same tour as Taye and Marty did, I know I would love to do that and I got the money to do it now."_

Both of them looked at Arthur who just shrugged.

Nancy looked over the apartment. It was not as big as her last place, but found it felt good to be there. Phillip helped her bring in what few boxes she had with her having sold much of her old stuff, even much of her clothing.

After spending some time with Taye she kept only what she had worn in the last few months and planned on going with him to the thrift store for a new wardrobe. Opening one box she pulled out a few things and placed them on the mantle. Her castle she got from Feebi, a picture of her parents and a photo of her and Linda at one of the 4th of July party's.

 _"_ _It almost feels right."_ she said to herself as Phillip brought up the last box.

 _"_ _What almost feels right?"_ He had to ask.

 _"_ _My temporary new home."_ she thought about if for a moment before giving a slow nod. _"That is what is missing, the noise, it is to quiet here...almost."_

Phillip let out a snicker. _"Wait till Feebi gets home or Taye and Marty start."_

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. _"So...I take it they can be noisy?"_

Letting out a chuckle _"Apparently Ken and Micheal are much worse, but they are two floors down."_

She looked up for a moment and then at him. _"And you two?"_

 _"_ _Only on occasion from what Uwain said, but for the most part we are the quiet ones."_ Phillip gave his trying to be cute, but coming off creepy grin.

Nancy looked back with a smirk. _"Well if it gets to bad I will call on Linda, oh hi Marty."_

Marty stood in the doorway with a look of, well shock was to strong of a word. _"Was I interrupting something?"_

Shaking his head now Phillip looked over. _"Not really, we were just teasing each other."_

It was Marty's turn to raise an eyebrow. _"Ok...if you say so, well Ms. Nussbaum left a sponge cake for Nancy, she is out of town for a few days...and I promise that Taye only licked the frost off and that is all."_

They both looked at him for a moment before his smile showed he was kidding.

 _"_ _You are learning."_ said Phillip with a smile. _"but with me and Ken it is hard not to."_

Nancy looked at the two of them for a moment. _"So is there something I should know before I get to settled in?"_

Marty looked at Phillip for a moment before before speaking still smirking a little. _"Just if you are still here over the holidays you are expected to help with the decorations. That and start planning what you are bringing for Thanksgiving."_

Phillip just nodded. _"Just like back home, you are now part of this family and expect to be treated as one...good or bad."_

That night there was a family dinner for those at the house. For the most part everyone enjoyed their selves though Feebi just picked at her food before eating it. Towards the end Taye tried to cheer her up with a few of his expressions, but that did not seem to work.

 _"_ _So what is wrong honey?"_ Micheal finally asked.

 _"_ _Well you know my still favorite show, Sunshine Forest Friends, Ranger Bob is leaving after the first of the year."_ Feebi said as she poked at a piece of carrot. _"Now there is talk about if they can not find a good replacement of canceling it all together."_

For the most part the table was quiet until Taye spoke up. _"What, that show plays all the classics, Bug Bunny, Woody Wood Pecker and even those black and white Popeye cartoons."_

There was a few raised eyebrows for a moment before Marty chimed in. _"I know, the show has been going on forever from what I have been told...but Ranger Bob is what in his 70s now?"_

Feebi looked at Marty for a moment and just nodded. _"I know he is old, but we can't let the show die...can we..."_

Marty thought for a moment and then let out a smirk. _"I went to class with a guy that works down there as a programmer, maybe I can get us in to talk to someone in charge."_

As Feebi, Marty and Taye started their plan to save the show, with some plans seemingly from an episode of 'I Love Lucy' Doug looked over at Phillip. _"Don't look at me she is your daughter."_

 _"_ _Yes and your son loved watching it with her too."_ replied Phillip.

 _"_ _So is this normal?"_ finally asked Nancy.

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Well we got Nancy moved in. Dinner was fun too. I did like Ken's 'as normal as it ever gets'._**

 ** _It does seem like the 'Save Sunshine Forest Friends' or SSFF as they are calling it is going to keep them all busy for a while. I know we both watched the show with her and I liked it. I would be sorry to see it go, but the times and all._**

 ** _Then you stepped in with seeing if a star would help. I met Jessie and seen his movies, but are you sure you can get him?_**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**


	68. Sunshine Forest Friends without Ranger B

**Chapter** **Two:** Sunshine Forest Friends without Ranger Bob [Fall 2015]

 **Music:**

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Well today is the day that the trio of Feebi, Marty and Taye head down to the TV station to save the show. I was surprised at the number of signatures they got. Three pages just from Triangle Books, four pages from Linda's school and another ten from the University, who knew it had a cult following. I hope it works out for them._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Taye tugged at the tie, he did not like them, but he wanted to look professional. Marty though was comfortable with his suit and even Feebi dressed up. Taye did look at the tie and shook his head thinking maybe he should have taking the ducky and bunny like Phillip said.

As they sat there in the office they all could see the kids showing up to be in the guest audience and even saw Ranger Bob slide on by he headed backstage.

As they sat there trying to figure out what to say Taye heard something off down one of the many halls. _"Hey Teddy Bear, you and Feebi hold down the fort for a moment."_ Then got up and headed off down the hall.

Marty looked at Feebi for a moment and shrugged as the both watched him heading to one of the halls and disappearing down it.

As the two waited the station manager came out and looked at the two of them. _"I thought there was three of you?"_

Marty gulped and looked down the hall before standing up. _"Hi I am Martin Miller and this is Feebi Johnson and yes there was a third, but something came up suddenly. I do have everything I need though if we can get started?"_

The tall moose looked down at the two and gave a big smile before inviting them into his office.

 _"_ _I take it Taylor Dooley is your third."_ The large man sat down and offered the two some licorice. _"I gave up smoking when it was no longer legal to smoke indoors and now I am addicted to these things. So you say you have a bunch of signatures wanting to save the show. I am sure you do, my grandson told me about it being passed around at his school. I wish I could help, but the issue is finding a proper replacement in time."_

He looked up at the monitor for a moment as there was someone trying out for the part, but he just shook his head.

 _"_ _The problem is finding someone who can work with children, but I keep getting actors, speaking of actors I did enjoy speaking with Jessie and have some autographs headed this way for my grand-kids. Anyways, unless we can find someone to replace Ranger Bob the show will have to end."_ As he spoke there was a frown on his face, but then he looked up at the monitor before pushing a button on his desk. _"Miss Roxanne, who is that on stage right now?"_

A voice came over the speaker. _"I don't know, the last one just left, you want me to check?"_

 _"_ _No that is ok, I will check myself."_ The station manager said.

Marty and Feebi looked up at the monitor to see Taye making his funny faces at the crowd of children and from what they could see on the other monitors they were all laughing.

 _"_ _I can explain..."_ started Marty as Feebi giggled.

 _"_ _I hope so...are you his agent?"_ he asked.

 _"_ _Boyfriend actually..."_ Marty started _"He does have an agent."_

 _"_ _Good...follow me."_ He led the two to the sound stage where Taye was now starting to sing the Chimney sweep song from Marry Poppins much to the children's delight.

The man looked over at Marty. _"So can he dance too?"_

 _"_ _Yes he can, just watch."_ Marty said with a grin as Taye snagged the janitors broom and worked it in to the song as the chimney sweep brush.

After watching him for a moment the Manger smiled as it hit him where he had seen him before. _"The La Maison du Chanteur, that is where I have seen him before!"_

Taye froze as he suddenly realized that the Station Manager was there with Feebi and Marty and everyone else was looking at him including the crew and Ranger Bob. He gave everyone a big smile and bowed to the crowed as the man headed over to him.

 _"_ _Everyone calls me Bull if you want the part it is all yours."_ He said holding out his hand.

" _But...there was this lost kid..."_ Taye started. _"and when I got him here I stumbled over a cable and the kids started to laugh...Part?"_

 _"_ _Yes if you want the part it is yours, though Ranger Taylor does not sound right, how about Ranger Dooley?"_

Taye was now sitting at home looking over the contract with Marty, Doug and Nancy.

 _"_ _So you went there, fooled around and let your inner ham come out in front everyone and got a part in the show you were trying to save from cancellation?"_ said Doug looking at part of the contract.

Taye just nodded with a grin. _"Yes that sums it up."_

Nancy looked at Doug for a moment and then at Taye. _"So has this always been normal her or is this new because of my brother?"_

Taye let out a giggle. _"Well in an odd way yes. We are good at turning random things our way even before he showed up."_

Nancy continued to look over the contract making sure everything was in order. _"Ok, by the I am charging you for this, I want you to arrange for Linda to bring in one of her classes."_

 _"_ _So does taking advantage of your contacts run in the family dear."_ asked Doug.

With a nod Nancy let out a giggle. _"Yes it does dear."_

Doug nodded. _"Just checking."_

Feebi came home with a big smile and hopped into her Papa's lap as he read over some plays. _"Guess what happened today."_

Phillip looked at her and cocked his head. _"Pizza day?"_

Feebi gave a giggle. _"No silly, my teacher gave me extra credit for my signature drive."_

 _"_ _Well that sound neat."_ Phillip said with a smile. _"So what comes with that."_

 _"_ _Not much, but if I keep up the good work I will get a school jacket."_ Feebi said with a big grin.

 _"_ _Well I would love to see that."_ said Phillip as he pulled her close enjoying the little time before he had to head off to practice.

Taye showed up to meet the main cast and crew of Sunshine Forest Friends with Ranger Bob. There Was Ranger Bob, a burly bear of a man who was starting to show his age. The Princess Spring, a lovely Gazelle even though she was pushing 40. There was also Ranger Cadet Timmy, a young fox who had only joined the a few years ago and was just turning 9 over the Christmas break. Other than that most of the others were only occasional guest or puppeteers.

Taye had done a few commercials here and there, but never a real TV production. He looked at the now multicolored script, having no idea that there was this many rewrites and the first real scene had not even been set up yet. They all sat around the large tables set up in the middle of the set before everyone said hi to Bob and then Taye.

 _"_ _Now everyone I know all of you have not really met Taylor before, but from what you saw on the footage we had he is good."_ Started Bull. _"Just welcome him as you did Timothy and we will do great."_

Taye looked at everyone with a grin. _"Thank you Mr...Bull...you remind me of someone are you always this formal with names?"_

Bull looked at him for a moment. _"A little at times, but Timmy likes the name Timothy. I know you prefer Taye, though by the end of the week I will probably just be calling you Dooley, just like I call Robert over there Bob."_

Taye just nodded understanding that is how some crews work, by calling the actors by their character name _s. "So how am I being worked in?"_

One of the script writers spoke up. _"Well for the most part, You are going to be coming to Sunshine forest to take over from Ranger Bob who is going away to live with his grand-kids."_

Taye nodded. _"Simple works...I do have to ask, how strict are you on the script. I have done a lot of stage work, some were strict and others let us work out scenes to fit everyone's character."_

The Director spoke up. _"Well for the most part we try to go by the script, but it is not law. We have had a lot of Improve guest do the show over the years and I have adopted the Robin Williams approach, give me a few takes by the script and then I will just roll and see where things go."_

Taye nodded with a smile. _"I like that way the best. I am not a big improve guy, but I do have my moments."_

Bull chuckled loudly. _"I know, in fact you are inspiring a small change in how we do things. For the final credits we are going to let you have fun with the kids in the audience and then use that footage. If you have a real good day we may save it for when you have slow days. We are also going to work in some musical numbers now and again."_

Taye blinked a few times. _"Sounds good to me."_

Bull looked at the writers and the Taye with a grin. " _And I saw Home!. You can even write if you want."_

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Well, sorry today is not about you._**

 ** _Taye got back from rehearsals today and with Marty still at work he came up to talk to me till Marty returned._**

 ** _Not only is he going to be the start of a TV show, he is also going to be a writer for it. Maybe this will get him over his writers block. They are also going to write him some musical numbers to do in the show once a week or so, not enough to change the format, but enough for him to show off his talent._**

 ** _Nancy also got him the use of one of the company cars as part of his contract so he came home in a Chevy Cobalt, a nice little car that I think will fit his needs. This is defiantly going to change his acting career form now on._**

 ** _As for you, I can't wait till you get home from practice. It is supposed to rain tomorrow and you know what that means._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**


	69. Carter needs help Fall 2015

**Chapter** **Three:** _Carter needs help_ [Fall 2015]

 **Music:**

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _It is a nice day today and I plan on decorating the backyard for Feebi's Halloween Party. It is not going to be a big one, about a dozen of her friends are coming over and the plan is to hang a sheet on the side of the house to show some scary movies. Arthur already brought over a few that are age appropriate...sort of. We got THEM!, the original The Mummy and the greatest Horror/Comedy of all time, Young Frankenstein. Though the last one might require some explaining to do later._**

 ** _I know you have a game tonight, but I got some of parents to help me with it._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

As Phillip and Ken came back from their run Carter was pacing back and forth in front of his house waiting on Phillip. Ken excused himself as Phillip took Carter to the back porch to talk.

 _"_ _So what can I do for you?"_ Phillip asked.

 _"_ _Well...i got the report back from my doctor and he wants me to get into better shape."_ Carter said looking at the still full pool. _"It is nothing serious he said, just the normal, high blood pressure, high cholesterol, and a few other things."_

Phillip nodded. _"Yes, I know that issue. I have more meds I take than you can believe. So why did you come to me?"_

Carter let out a half laugh. _"You and Ken are the most healthy guys I know now that Uwain is gone."_

 _"_ _Ge, thanks."_ Phillip said mostly sarcastically.

 _"_ _You know what I mean."_ Carter said looking at Phillip. _"It was my wife who suggested I talk to you two. I see you run almost every morning and well that is one of the things my doctor suggested I start doing. I am not sure if the gym is my kind of thing."_

Phillip looked at him for a moment with thought and just let out a smile. _"Sure thing, I could use another running partner. Though I don't go out when it is raining or snowing anymore."_

Carter looked at Phillip with a raised eyebrow. _"I don't want to know...is there anything I should know before I join you two?"_

" _Well I am back up to my two mile run, but I could take it easy till you work up to our pace."_ Phillip still continued to smile. _"For the most part it is to the Quick-E-Mart and back. Most of the time I stop for coffee or something while Ken gets his energy drink. That and get comfortable shoes, that is very important, I can recommend some."_

Ken rubbed his gloved hands together as he looked as his breath forming in the cold morning air. _"You think he is going to make it?"_

Phillip nodded. _"It is not the run or the cold mornings that will get him out here, but his wife...see."_

As if on cue Carter came out in his old sweat suit and new shoes shivering as he headed over to the two.

 _"_ _Morning Mr. C"_ said Ken with a grin watching his former arch-nemesis freezing. _"Is it not a lovely morning too."_

Carter just gave Ken a dirty look.

 _"_ _Come on you two, we have to get moving before you both freeze."_ said Phillip with a smirk as he still loved the cold.

 _"_ _I would say something, but we have virgin ears here."_ Ken said with a snicker.

 _"_ _Virgin ears?"_ Carter looked at the two a little confused.

 _"_ _By the time you are done you will know more things about military things that you knew existed."_ Ken said as he started up the sidewalk.

Carter looked at Phillip as the two started to Jog. _"What is he talking about?"_

Phillip just snickered himself. _"We don't just run, we talk. Mostly about problems we are having or sports, just about everything...and yes I do bring up mt Coast Guard and Air Force days a lot too. Not as much now that Uwain is now at West Point, but I still talk about my time in the service."_

 _"_ _I have been meaning to ask about that if you don't mind, one of those personal questions that might seem stupid."_ Carter said as he jogged.

 _"_ _Shoot."_ said Phillip as they mostly caught up to Ken.

 _"_ _Ok...sorry if this offensive, but how did you serve in the armed forces if you were gay?"_ Carter asked

Ken nearly ran into a light pole as he looked back at the two.

Phillip just snickered. _"To be honest, it was during 'Don't Ask Don't Tell'. So for me it never came up and I did not know at the time."_

The backyard was set up for the night's festivities when Phillip left for the game against Texas A&M.

Again the number of guest were to be around 30 including both parents and all there kids. Most of the parents just dropped of theirs knowing that when they came back their children would be there and safe.

Marty had set up four white sheets against one wall of the house with Ken's help to act as a movie screen for his projector. Micheal's project was a photo booth of sorts. He had found a number of spooky and not so spooky sheets and hung them up in the gazebo and set up his camera to each could get a good picture.

The pool was still full, but filled with small candles, Taye's idea really. He did love this Halloween Party set up and even planned to got to Club Paradise late. He also told every parent to have their kid bring a pumpkin, carved or un-carved it did not matter. He also made sure once again that they had the good full sized bars.

Doug and Feebi spent most of the week making cookies and snacks for all of their guest. Doug also got a whole bunch of small pumpkins and made his pumpkin soup in each.

The first to arrive was Arthur and John who after a conversation John had had with Mary showed up as Cheech and Chong and planned on because the house was going to be mostly empty planned on sitting in front of Phillip's van to hand out the candy. Doug's response was to just shake his head. Nancy and Linda dressed up as a pair of flower children just to go along with Arthur and John.

Ken and Micheal kept it simple this year and just wore their Tux's from the wedding, but added some zombie make up and Ken added an Arrow Though the Head that Taye had laying around. Doug did not bother to dress up, but spent the night in his Kiss the Cook apron, to great affect.

Feebi seeing this was her first time hosting went as Rapunzel from Tangled and tried to act the part. Phillip got himself dressed up Ryder and wore it to the game, with the tie of course.

Marty wore his Dwarf Costume once more, but had added a real breast plate, but it had to do with it being the warmest thing he had. Taye of course came out last in his Ranger Dooley outfit. He figured what better way to promote the show than having a bunch of kids say they go to meet the 'Real Ranger Dooley' and he had a chance to ham it up a little.

As the guest arrived with pumpkins in tow Taye had them put on a table. Those that have not been carved yet were either carved or painted before Taye let out his master plan. Each one has a small weight put in them and then the candle was placed in it before it went into the pool making a sea of floating 'Jack-O-Lanterns' that drifted around bumping into each other.

Doug, one of the few who knew what Taye's plan was collected all the seed and headed inside to make fresh pumpkin seeds, well half of them, the other half were going to either be put into their garden or to Jason and Becky for their own garden.

Once it got dark Marty turned on the projector to show the first movie THEM!. It was not meant to be the main attract, just something for background.

Most of the party though was just mingling and eating. The picture booth was also popular. Micheal enjoyed taking the pictures and gave each one a card so if the parents wanted a photo they could contact him.

Arthur and John had a lot of fun and got a few odd looks from some of the parents. Though none of them were scared off by the two.

Even the Allen's joined in at one point, mostly because they ran out of candy, but once they got there they sat down and enjoyed the pumpkin soup. After sitting and watching the goings on and his own two children having fun Josie looked over at Doug. _"I love the simplicity of this party."_

Doug looked around and nodded. _"I wish I could take credit, Marty came up with the projector, Micheal the camera booth, though I think it has to do with him trying to get more clients, Taye the pool after watching Tangled last month. The rest just came together."_

Carter just nodded with a smile. _"What about Jason and Becky, I don't see them here."_

Doug just slowly nodded. _"They decided to stay home and keep things quiet for Pollyanna..."_

Josie nodded in understanding. _"Well I know what that is like."_

Carter looked up to what was Jason's floor. _"I so miss Jason, he is a good kid...man now I guess."_ Carter took a deep breath. _"You know he is the one who got me to really start to change my thinking."_

Doug looked at Carter raising an eyebrow. _"Really?"_

 _"_ _Yes it was that night of the meeting I called and my wife and Ms. Nussbaum ambushed me...I look at it as an intervention and I am happy it happened now."_ said Carter with a light smirk.

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Tonight was fun and thought provoking._**

 ** _The party was great and I hope you can make the next one, Micheal got lots of pictures along with Marty. Taye of course had a great time, but apparently even though he once again took top prize at Club Paradise, it was for the man dressed Ranger Smith from Yogi Bear._**

 ** _Ken and Micheal had fun playing zombie for part of the night._**

 ** _Then there was Arthur and John...how they managed to pull off two creepy guys giving kids candy out of a van and not get arrested I do not know. My guess is that most of the parents got it._**

 ** _I do have to give it to Taye, I love the pumpkins in the pool, it was simple and looked great._**

 ** _As for you, I am happy you won, I wish I could have been there, the sport is growing on me, but not enough to watch the rebroadcast at 3AM, though Marty is getting me a copy. By the way you looked great as Ryder. I will also make you some pumpkin soup tomorrow after I make you fish the ones out of the pool._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**


	70. Feebi's Christmas Pageant Winter 20152

**Circles Fan Fiction**

 **Time Marches On**

 **Series 03: A New Crossroad**

 **Book 4**

 **Chapter One:** _Feebi's Christmas Pageant_ [Winter 2015/2016]

 **Music:**

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _It is officially winter now by both the calendar and the weather._**

 ** _I love the fact you kept your promise not go out jogging when it is raining and snowing. It was so nice to snuggle under the blankets till Feebi woke us up._**

 ** _She is so exited for the play she is in for her Theater class, at the suggestion of Taye of course. It is of course 'It's A Wonderful Life'. I do love that movie. She does not have a big part, but she had fun getting ready for it including working with Taye on getting her lines right._**

 ** _As for you, you seem more nervous than her about it, but all of us are going to it, well Pollyanna is not, Becky wanting to not be the one who brings an infant to a show. She made arrangements for Josie to watch her for the night._**

 ** _Though Jason will be there 'to support his little sister'._**

 ** _Mr. Allen seems to coming along well with his running, though the first week he was beat. Josie told me he has even gotten more energy now...with a wink._**

 ** _Nancy is also working out here. She seems to mostly keep to herself, but enjoys our weekly dinner as a family. Her cooking is coming along well too. I don't think she will ever be great, but she seems to enjoy it._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Everyone had made it to Feebi's Jr. High auditorium, the same one Jason and Becky had arranged the first Winter Dance all those years ago that continued to this day. At Phillip's insistence everyone dressed nicely including ties. He looked at the auditorium for a moment remembering his first school pageant where he played a tree without even any lines or anything, but to him it was the worst 20 minutes of his life and sent shudders down his spine.

Once inside they found their seats and waited for it to start. It was not hard to remember the last time they went to a play as a group. That was HOME!. Phillip was not the only one fidgeting in their seat, Taye was too as he tried to remember the last play he watch and know he was about to see some really bad acting from some of the students. Arthur seemed to be the most exited, as Feebi not only got to play a part, but she got to paint a lot of the stage as part of her art class.

After an intro from the school's band class the play started. Taye was actually impressed by most of the acting. Sure it was raw, but they all seemed to be trying their hardest. Only one really over acted, but he was the one playing George Bailey so to him is was not that bad.

Arthur was pleased at how everything look from where he was sitting at. The rest of them sat and enjoyed the show, while it was not the James Stewart masterpiece they watched every year they all had to admit it was good.

After the play everyone waited outside for Feebi to show up just chatting with some of the other parents. Ken though had gone to the car to warm it, and himself up as it was starting to snow a little.

When Feebi finally came out everyone was ready to go. Getting into the warm van it did not take long for Taye to speak up.

 _"_ _That was much better than I thought it would be and honey you were great, from what little you were out there."_

Feebi just smiled. _"I know, but...I don't want to break your heart, but for right now it was not what interested me, well not as much as everything that went on backstage. The set design, lighting and even wardrobe."_

As Taye sat there with a look of fake horror, Arthur looked at him and stuck out his tongue. _"_ _See what did I tell you, she is an artist."_

Doug looked back with a smirk. _"Or a great chef."_

Both Arthur and Taye looked at Doug for a moment before Feebi chimed in. _"Well I still don't know what I want to be, I just know I am going to be well rounded by the time I figure it out. Till then I am going to try everything I can and see what happens."_

Phillip just let out a snicker. _"What did I tell you all, she is going to be the best at everything."_

John let out a laugh _"We all know your opinion, you have to think that way, you are her Papa, it is the law."_

Everyone joined the laugh for a few moment before Phillip pulled up in front Arthur's and John's place.

Doug sat watching the weather report. It was supposed to snow for the next week, but not to bad. Though the weatherman said it might get worse before it gets better.

After watching the same thing on three more channels with almost the same report he called Jason.

 _"_ _So what is up grandpa?"_ Jason said picking up the phone.

Doug tried to not sound worried, but failed. _"Did you see the storm report?"_

 _"_ _Yes...it looks like a good one."_ Jason paused for a moment. _"Is this one of those worried parent calls?"_

Letting out a sigh Doug knew he could not hide it. _"Yes...I just wanted to check on you three about Christmas...are you still planing on coming over here?"_

There was a moment of silence from Jason. _"Yes dinner is still on, first to Becky's parents for Christmas and then to you guys. Why do you ask, besides the obvious."_

Doug had no reasonable reply. _"Ok with this storm coming in I just don't want you three to get stuck somewhere in it...just promise me that if it gets to bad you will stay with her parents. We can always get together later."_

There was another long pause before Jason finally replied. _"Ok Pop, we will make sure we stay put if things get bad, later Becky just got back from shopping."_

Doug watched as he phone showed the call had ended with a deep sigh.

Phillip stood at the bottom of the ladder holding it as Ken put up the last of the decorations. It was similar to last years, but toned down just a hair in the amount of lights, Doug having given a number of them to Jason and Becky for their home. There was still the _'Star of Bethlehem' and t_ o one side was the _'Star of David'_ and the other the _'Stars and Crescent Moon'_. Missing was the _'Winter Solstice'_ decoration from Uwain. At Micheal's suggestion it was placed on top of the gazebo where Uwain had spent many a night during his celebrations.

To one side was the Manger scene, the same as last year, but Josef, Mary and the baby Jesus were there, Doug finding out that it was Jason who hid them last year as sort of a hint. The other side was the inflatable snow globe, but this year was joined by an inflatable carousel that rotated slowly with Santa on it.

Once the last set of lights were up and Ken had climbed down it started to snow lightly.

 _"_ _Great more snow."_ Ken growled looking up at the sky for a moment.

Phillip could not help chuckle. _"Hey at least it waited till you were done."_

Ken just nodded as he bundled up a little bit more. _"True and I guess no run tomorrow?"_

 _"_ _Ye-up."_ said Phillip with a smirk. _"We both get to stay in late...oh wait you have to work tomorrow."_

 _"_ _Hey don't remind me."_ said Ken shaking his head. _"At least they got the heaters fixed at the gym."_

Phillip chuckled again as he put the ladder away. _"Well you should be nice and toasty then."_

As the two spoke Taye pulled up in his new car and got out looking at the decorations and then the two of them and in a pained tone to the two of them. _"Did I get here to late to help again?"_

Ken looked at Taye with a glare and Phillip just shook his head.

 _"_ _Well I did stop in rout and pick you up something."_ Opening the passenger side he pulled out two travel containers filled with cups handing one cup to each. _"Nice hot cider for everyone."_

Ken just took his in both hands trying to get his hands warm as Phillip sipped at his for a moment grabbing two other and heading inside real quick to give them to Doug and Feebi.

 _"_ _Ok I will let you slide this time."_ said Ken as his hands got warmer and grabbing one for Micheal and heading inside himself.

Taye hummed to himself as he headed inside and up to Nancy's floor. A quick knock latter as she came to the door in a long shirt and not much else.

 _"_ _Here you go, this should warm things up."_ said Taye with a giant grin.

Nancy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. _"And what do I owe this to?"_

 _"_ _One hell of a Christmas Bonus."_ said the grinning Taye.

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _I am glad you and Ken got the decorations up before the storm rolled in. it was also nice for Taye to get us all the hot cider._**

 ** _Apparently he got a huge Christmas bonus from the studio, including a huge turkey and all sorts of gift cards from all of the sponsors._**

 ** _I was disappointed that some pulled out when they found out Taye was gay, but there was a few others who jumped at the chance to become advertisers on the show._**

 ** _Though with the storm coming in, Arthur and John are thinking of spending the night here rather than try to come over in the morning. It looks like the heaviest part is going to be on Christmas day and night so right now I am not expecting to see Jason, Becky and Pollyanna. Linda is also coming over early Christmas eve to beat the storm._**

 ** _Ms. Nussbaum left this morning to be with her son and his wife, mostly to spoil the kids and left each floor something special, but we are not to open it till Christmas morning._**

 ** _I am also glad B. U. told the one guy who was trying to get you fired for not taking the team to the championship to shut up about it. It seems your contract, now that Nancy got her hands on it guarantees your job for the next few years one way or another._**

 ** _Other than that I will just be happy you are going to stay in bed tomorrow morning, at least till Feebi gets up._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Notes:

This was going to be the last 'Book', but I am ever so slowly working on 2016.


	71. Christmas Winter 20152016

**Chapter** **Two:** Christmas [Winter 2015/2016]

 **Music:**

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _The storm is really dumping the snow on the ground right now. I can barely see the Allen's house right now._**

 ** _I am writing this as you head out to check on everyone in the circle. I think that part of you and wanting to make sure everyone is ok will never go away and I don't want it to go away either._**

 ** _I got that turkey ready to go in the oven as soon as we are done with the presents._**

 ** _John and Arthur stayed with Marty and Taye last night as did Linda with Nancy._**

 ** _I also got the call from Jason telling me they are going to stay put for a few days at Becky's parents place. Know they will be safe makes me feel better about them not being here._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Phillip braved the now growing blizzard as he went from house to house checking on everyone. The last one he got to was the Allen's where knocked a few times before Josie opened the door and quickly hurried him inside.

 _"_ _What are doing out in that storm?"_ Josie had to ask.

Phillip sort of shrugged. _"Just checking on everyone, you know I just had a feeling I needed to for some reason."_

 _"_ _Well...alright."_ Josie said as Carter showed up with a fresh cup of coffee shaking his head.

 _"_ _I still maintain you are crazy."_ said Carter as he handed Phillip the coffee cup.

Phillip let out a light chuckle. _"I have been out in worse in Alaska."_

Once more Carter shook his head. _"So does this one come with a story?"_

 _"_ _Only if you want one."_ Phillip smirked as he adjusted his old Air Force Parka. _"Though it seems all of you are ok so I will finish this wonderful coffee and be on my way."_

Carter raised and eyebrow for a moment. _"That is just coffee from the coffee maker."_

 _"_ _It is about 18* out not counting windchill."_ Phillip said as he took another sip. _"I could have been made from ground of planter mix and right now it would be great."_

Carter looked out the window at the sideways snow and nodded in agreement. _"Ok I will give you that."_

With a nod Phillip bundled up and headed back out into the storm and back home. Once back inside he shook himself off before heading upstairs.

 _"_ _So how goes the search and rescue dear."_ Doug had to ask.

 _"_ _Fantastic love."_ Phillip said as he gave Doug a peck on the cheek. _"Everyone was ok, though I don't want you to have a stroke, but I am coffeed out for right now, everyone invited me in for a cup."_

Doug put his hand to his chest like he was having a heart attack from the statement. _"What? Should I call the doctor."_

Phillip shook his head no. _"Give me an hour or so I think, but for right now I think I will stick with the hot apple cider."_

Doug giggled as he filled a mug for Phillip. _"So beyond that part of weirdness, anything else?"_

Phillip sat down and sipped at the hot cider. _"Nope."_

Marty got up and put on his robe before heading to the kitchen to make coffee for the four of them. He even manged to not wake the sleeping Arthur and John, at least till the microwave timer went off. He could not help but smile at the two large lumps under the blanket as it slowly moved showing them waking up. Using his press he made the first two cups before starting on the second batch of water as Taye walked in also bundled up tossing another log on the fire before heading over and putting his arms around Marty eying the two mugs. _"So Teddy Bear are those for us?"_

 _"_ _No silly, guest first."_ said Marty as he leaned back for a moment as he scooped more coffee grounds into the press.

 _"_ _Damn right."_ said John with a chuckle as he sat up looking around at the room lit only by the fireplace and Christmas Tree.

Arthur sat up too with a yawn. _"Morning all."_

Marty broke free from Taye bringing the two guest a mug of coffee, each had one of the Christmas cookies in it. _"You need to try them this way, they are great."_

Breakfast was first, at least till Pollyanna was old enough to understand what was going on. It once more was simple, just pancakes and sausage. Marty had made a sweet cornbread for those who wanted something else to eat.

Doug was quiet for most of it as he just looked out the window worried about Jason, Becky and Pollyanna. He did respond to being talked to, but did not start any himself.

Everyone knew what was bothering him, but did not bring it up, though Phillip spent most of the time running a hand on Doug's back trying to be comforting.

After breakfast everyone moved down to Taye and Marty's for presents.

It was back in Feebi's hands to pass things out while everyone watched on TV the special Holiday episode of Sunshine Forest Friends with Ranger Dooley. Taye had written a lot of it where each of the characters celebrated differently and it was Ranger Bob who suggested they all share their traditions to each other.

Most of the _'Religions traditions'_ were represented in some form or another. Other highlights was the last cartoon shown was _'Good Will Towards Man'_ before the last half hour was just Taye talking with the kids about what they did around this time of year.

Nancy afterwords looked over at Taye. _"I see you managed make the show entertaining and educational at the same time, where did you come up with that?"_

Everyone looked at Nancy for a moment before Taye looked around the room gesturing to everyone. _"_ _It was easy, I used my family as a model for the episode. The only two that made into the script that are not here was Islam from Jade and Wiccan from Uwain._ _Kwanzaa_ _was the only one that I had to research."_

Nancy nodded. _"_ _I guess I am still learning about you guys. I knew about Jade and Marty's religious beliefs, but I did not know about Uwain's. I did also like how you never called any of them by their true names, that should keep most of the lawyer's off your back."_

Taye nodded with a grin. _"_ _Yes, that was actually Bull's idea...now if we can get past the legal talk, on to the goods."_ There was a chuckle as the presents were passed out.

Once again with the theme keep it simple Doug had gotten Phillip a running watch that kept time and distance for his morning jogs, it was even water proof. Phillip got Doug digital timer that was set to count down to his last day of work by the second.

Taye got Marty an appointment to meet with one of his coworkers who was with the 501st Storm Trooper Regiment to get his own suit of Storm Trooper Armor. Everyone else got one of the gift certificates he had gotten with his bonus. Marty got Taye a movie reel case from 'Rebel Without A Cause'. Inside was an open set of tickets to see a few shows on Broadway.

Ken got Micheal a vintage Brownie Camera and a bunch of film for it. Micheal got Ken an album with all of the pictures he had taken of Ken over the years.

Linda's gift to Nancy was a new winter jacket while Nancy gave Linda a pair of plane tickets to go to Seattle over Spring Break. Linda also gave out her Hug Books as normal.

Arthur and John did not really get each other anything other than plans for their great European Adventure.

Feebi got the most as normal, though most of it turned out to be clothes with the last one to be from everyone. It was a desktop computer from Marty's work that had been refurbished and filled with software for making artwork, including animation.

Phillip walked up behind Doug putting his arms around him as he looked out the window into the storm. _"_ _They are ok love."_

Doug nodded as he leaned back into Phillip. _"_ _I know dear, but it is that this will be the first time since he moved in that he will not be here at all."_

Phillip pulled him closer giving a smirk. _"_ _I know, it is kind of weird, but this means next year he can get stuck here all day."_

Doug looked back at him. _"_ _Yes, there is that..."_

 _"_ _Besides that means more turkey for the rest of us."_ said Phillip with a chuckle.

Doug just shook his head. _"_ _So you can all go into your turkey coma's early?"_

 _"_ _Ye-up"_ said Phillip with another chuckle.

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _I am still not up to writing much, but the call from Jason helped me a lot._**

 ** _I think your gift was amusing and I am planning on putting it on my desk at work. I think Kathy will get a kick out of it too._**

 ** _I think I figured out what your feeling of someone in trouble was about. The Coast Guard had to pull off a 12 hour mission to save a floundering fishing boat. Luckily everyone was ok._**

 ** _That call we got from Jade was also nice. She is spending her time at her girlfriend's house. They both were so worried about how they would take her coming out, but her parents seemed to take it well._**

 ** _Well the turkey is getting to me so I think I will join you in that coma you are now in._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**


	72. Winter Snow Storm Winter 20152016

**Chapter** **Three:** _Winter Snow Storm_ [Winter 2015/2016]

 **Music:** Let It Snow

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Well the storm has been going on now for a few days. We have lost power a few times, but never for long. I find it almost comforting now when you go and check on everyone, Nancy has been heading out with you and I find it hard to believe Ken has also been going out with you._**

 ** _Jason and I have talked to each other at least a few times each day and they seem to be doing fine though we are both going a little stir crazy._**

 ** _John and Arthur took the chance during a break in the storm to head back to their place, I am so glad you chose to drive them._**

 ** _I also got a call from Ms. Nussbaum to make sure we were all ok, that was also comforting in a way, her checking on us while she sits in sunny California enjoying a heat wave._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Phillip and Nancy had gone out using Doug's BMW, it having all wheel drive. The leftovers were running low ad the two had volunteered to head out shopping for the house. That left Doug and Linda to watch over the now stir-crazy Feebi.

As the two drove in the car Phillip glanced at his sister. _"So how do you like living with us bunch of guys right now."_

Nancy shook her head a few times. _"Well I do have to admit that it was not how I thought it was going to be...a lot more normal. I have expected Taye to brake out in song here and there, but for the most part it has been pleasant. The best part is the food though."_

Phillip nodded with a smirk. _"The joke is the Doug is trying to fatten me up just so I can't leave, but that is one of the great things."_

Nancy looked at her brother and his expression. _"That and other things."_

Only half nodding as he saw a large SUV heading their way a little fast. _"Ye-up."_ Suddenly the SUV started to skid. _**"SHIT!"**_

The wold slowed down from Phillip's point of view. He slipped out of his shoulder harness and reached over grabbing Nancy and pulling her down onto the center console as he instinctively covered her as the now sideways moving SUV impacted the front of the BMW. The impact sent the SUV rolling over the top of the sedan crushing the roof down as the inside was filled with shatter tiny cubes of glass and the white powder from the exploding airbags. After a few rolls the SUV landed mostly wheels down.

 _"_ _Nancy are you ok."_ said Phillip as he looked her over quickly.

 _"_ _I don't know, but nothing hurts."_ Nancy said looking at Phillip as he moved off of her and shifted so he could use his feet to push the roof and glass off of the two of them.

 _"_ _Good, if it is still working call 911."_ Phillip crawled out of the car as Nancy looked to see some blood on the back of his head.

 _"_ _You are hurt!"_ Nancy said with alarm.

Phillip ran his hand along the back of his head then looked at his hand to see how much. _"I should be ok, head wounds bleed a lot making them seem worse."_ Once outside of the car he looked it over once before heading over to the SUV. _"There is no fire danger, but get out as soon as you can."_

Reaching the SUV he looked inside to see four people inside, three not moving and one letting out a groan of pain. Phillip saw the lights were still on so he hit the 'On-Star' button.

The operator's voice came on speaker. _"This is On-Star can I help you...where you just in an accident?"_

 _"_ _Yes this vehicle was just in an accident, I am not the owner, but they are here. I am also a former combat medic and we need wagons for four people, all might have spinal injuries as it was a roll over, one seems to be awake and semi-responsive."_ Phillip said as he looked the four over. Two were older, 40s or 50s and the other two were in their 20s. The oldest male was the one moving.

 _"_ _I have contacted local EMS and they should be on their way. Is there any other injuries."_ asked the On-Start operator.

 _"_ _Yes one minor head wound that I am aware of, but it is a basic laceration, the others are much worse off."_ As he looked over the last one, the older woman he spotted that she was bleeding from a leg wound. _"Nancy get me one of the blankets from the trunk and the roll of duct tape! Yes miss...we do have one bleeding wound that is bad, I don't think it is an artery, but you should let the EMS know I might have to use a tourniquet."_

As Nancy got there she could see a lot of blood as Phillip took the blanket and applied pressure.

Paramedics, a few ambulances and police where now on scene as Phillip sat on a bench holding a bandage to the back of head now that the bleeding stopped. Nancy sat there next to him after talking to Doug and after calming him down had arranged for Marty to borrow Allen Carter's car to pick her up as one paramedic insisted Phillip go to the hospital.

 _"_ _So are you going to be ok?"_ Nancy asked.

Phillip looked at his now shaking hands and slowly nodded as the paramedic stepped up to look at the wound. _"Yes, I have had worse than this before. It is emergency rooms that get to me."_ He looked back at the paramedic for a moment. _"Could you just glue me up or just use some staples, ER makes my PTSD kick in."_

The paramedic looked at him for a moment. _"I will call ahead and see if there is a way you could be put in a private room or something, but no promises."_

Phillip tried to nod the paramedic stopped him from moving as Nancy looked on him. _"You never told us you had PTSD."_

 _"_ _Only a few really know, for me it is emergency rooms and trauma centers."_ Phillip paused to wince a little from the paramedic's work on his cut. _"Actually anyone who has seen combat have it to some extent."_

Nancy patted him on the shoulder. _"I can see that, so do you freak out or anything?"_

 _"_ _No, I either freeze up or end up under a table somewhere, but I do not get violent or anything...I am one of the lucky ones."_ Phillip said as he was finished worked on.

 _"_ _I wish I understood."_ said Nancy.

 _"_ _Then watch the tape of Home! that Taye has."_ Phillip said as he popped a few of the painkiller that the paramedic gave him for right now.

 _"_ _I think I will."_ said Nancy.

 _"_ _It was good."_ the paramedic said. _"The chief got a copy for us to watch to help us with PTSD."_

Phillip gave out a chuckle. _"I will let him know, that will make him feel a little better."_

Phillip was happy to get home even though it was 3AM in the morning. Most in the house had gone to bed but had gotten up when Nancy, Phillip and Marty got home. Everyone headed upstairs to find the two of them just sitting down and Marty shaking his head. Doug gave Phillip a big hug followed by Feebi. Nancy got the same from Linda.

 _"_ _So how bad is it?"_ asked Doug.

 _"_ _Well from what I saw my Rabbi would give the car last rights, that is unless you like the idea of a rear engine convertible."_ Marty said with a smirk.

Doug gave him a hard look as Ken giggled. _"No I meant how are the two of them."_

Phillip looked at Doug taking hold of his face to look right at him directly. _"I have a few stitches, not as many as we I got from wine country and both of us are going to be sore in the for the next few days, but we got some good pain killers."_

Doug nodded slowly. _"You know how I feel about car accidents."_

 _"_ _Yes love I know."_ said Phillip as he gave Doug a light kiss and then kissed Feebi on the head. _"That is why I called you as soon as I could."_

 _"_ _Thank you dear for that."_ Doug said as he pulled Phillip and Feebi close to him.

 _"_ _I will have to say it was interesting watching you in action big brother."_ said Nancy still holing onto the almost weeping Linda. _"I have never seen anything like this before."_

Taye nodded. _"We did once when he and Jason saved a father and son at the lake."_

Ken nodded. _"And I will have to say that Taye was also a life saver too...Taye how did you know there was good reception at the tower anyways._

Taye though for a second. _"Well I had been up there before...me and Paulie had a good talk up there once. It helped me make up my mind about making sure I got my own personal Teddy Bear"_ he said with a grin and he put his hands around Marty's waist.

Doug looked at Marty and Taye and smiled. _"Well he did always give good advice."_

 _'_ _Now if you will excuse me I need to get to the bed before the painkillers kick in."_ said Phillip as he got up and headed to bed. _"and sis, I would do the same because when these things hit, they hit hard."_

Nancy blinked a few times and then got up herself. _"Then I better be in bed when I take them."_

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _This has been a long day and the sun has only been up for a few hours. My first thought was to be angry at you, but hearing what happened has calmed me down a lot. You were right about the pain killers putting you out as you lay here sleeping already._**

 ** _Feebi took it hard, but once she talked you she calmed down a bit, that was the first time I ever saw her close to panic._**

 ** _Seeing the car I am surprised that the two of you were as unhurt at you were._**

 ** _Everyone has given you their wishes and prayers including the Allen's._**

 ** _I have not called Jason yet, but I will later on when I have calmed down more._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**


	73. Doug's New Car Spring 2016

**Circles Fan Fiction**

 **Time Marches On**

 **Series 04: A New Crossroad**

 **Book 1**

 **Chapter One:** Doug's New Car [Spring 2016]

 **Music:** My 409

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Well today I get to go and get my new car. I should give you a hard time about it, but the fact that everyone came out of the whole thing in good shape. I know the accident was not your fault, it was their's basically as they had the wrong tires and were going to fast. We are all just happy that we are all well, though you got a new scar._**

 ** _I do have to thank the Allen's for letting me use there car and Taye for his._**

 ** _Nancy is slowly getting things together as her and Linda decided to get a bigger place together and are out apartment hunting today and drug Feebi along. I will have to admit I will miss having the two around as it is good to have some female role models around besides just Jessie._**

 ** _Taye is finding his local fame fun right now, he even got out of a ticket because the cops kid was a big Sunshine Forest Friends. Marty is even liking it as Taye seems to have no stress about finding work and has long but regular hours to the two f them after all of these years can regularly have breakfast and dinner together._**

 ** _Arthur and John are a little stressed right now. A building inspector has told them that part of the building is not up to code. No fines or anything, but it is going to cost a good deal of money. I am trying to figure out how to help them while not making it feel like charity._**

 ** _Then we have Ken and Micheal, there is not much of a change other than Micheal has more work thanks to his bit at Halloween. He has even got a regular gig now taking photos at special events around downtown after someone saw the pictures in the window of Triangle Book._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Doug looked over the cars on the lot. Everyone had put in their input. For the most part though they were reasonable, well Feebi thought he should get a sport's coupe. Even Phillip made sense with what he thought they could get.

What it finally came down to was something with all wheel drive and could hold five adults comfortably. Doug had though about a large SUV or Mini-Van, but found himself one more looking at a BMW 5 series once more. Phillip and Feebi had gone with along, mostly to drive back the VW Bus, but they had not gone car shopping in so long it was just fun to do again.

After a good amount of searching he found what he was looking for, a 2016 BMW 330i M-Sport. It was a 3 Series station wagon with an excellent suspension and all wheel drive for the winter. The color was a nice bright blue and the sports package would also please both Phillip, who still had a bit of a lead foot and Feebi, who seemed to have the same. Feebi thought they should have gone for a bright red Z4 2 seat sports car, but she did not pout or anything.

His only issue was actually the electronics system, it was almost to advance, not having a CD player, but it did also come with a back up camera along with tons of sensors and other safety features.

 _"_ _So you went for a sporty dad-mobile?"_ said Taye when they got home and looked it over.

Marty looked at Taye with a smirk. _"What is wrong with it, it has more computing power than all the Apollo Missions put together."_

Doug shook his head. _"Yes and I got it for the safety features mostly."_

Phillip chimed in. _"Hey I feel safe in it and I even feel safe with Feebi in it."_

Ken looked at the sale information still on the window for a moment and nodded with a nod. _"Yes it has a five star rating."_

Taye look at Ken for a moment. _"Since when do you care about safety more than performance?_

Ken look over at Taye. _"Since me and Micheal have thought about becoming parents I guess."_

As Taye looked on with a raised eyebrow Phillip could not help smirking and giving Ken a pat on the back. _"Welcome to the world of being a dad."_

Doug snicked himself. _"Yes welcome and I hope things work out next week."_

Ken nodded. _"Same here."_

Ken tugged at the collar of his shirt, well it was one of Phillip's shirts complete with a tie. Even though it was a little to big it felt tight and uncomfortable, almost like it was suffocating. It was Doug's idea to dress real nice for his meeting with Family Services.

Micheal placed his hand on Ken's leg to comfort him a little though he was as nervous as his husband. Even he had to think about his breathing to keep from hyperventilating himself a few times. Right now it was the waiting that was killing them both as the secretary finally looked at them and sent them to Ms. Summit's office.

Stepping into to the office they found themselves looking at a short female rabbit looking at them through her oversized glasses as she motioned them to sit while she tapped at her computer a few times. _"Well from what I can see the paperwork is done, now to the next part the all dreaded interview where I see what you are really like."_

Ken and Micheal sat there taking each other hand's without thinking about it searching for comfort in each other before Michael spoke up for the two of them. _"Yes Miss Summit."_

 _"_ _Dora will do."_ She said then looking up with only the slightest of a raised eyebrow then blushed again. _"Sorry the way your paperwork was written I did not realize you were a gay married couple, not that that matters to me anymore. Now what came to my interest is the fact you did not sign up for an infant or newborn, but an older child, is that right?"_

After a moment Micheal poked Ken. _"Your turn."_

Ken looked back at Micheal and then looked back as Dora before he spoke with a nervous voice. _"Well yes...you see when we talked about this and to a couple of friends one suggested an older child, oddly for the child's sake. Besides we already have another young girl in the house that is twelve years old. We have helped raise her since she was about five so we know how to deal with older children."_

Dora listened and raised an eyebrow now and again before speaking once more after a few moments of thought. _"So there are two other couples living in the house. I recognize two of the names. Taylor Dooley, am I correct in he is the one on the kids TV show."_ They both nodded. _"And the other is Phillip Johnson...he is the coach?"_

Ken smiled and quickly spoke. _"Yes Phillip is the same one."_

Taking deep breath she tapped on her computer a few more times giving a light smile. _"Well from what I see you have two good role models in the house. Now tell me about Marten Miller."_

Micheal spoke up this time. _"Well he is nice man who is a computer game designer. I would call him the most grounded person in the house."_

Ken looked at Micheal for a moment before letting out a smirk himself. _"Yes he really is along with Doug."_

 _"_ _Yes that bring me to Douglass Pope."_ Dora said looking at the both of them expectantly.

Ken was the one to speak up. _"Dougy, sorry Doug, Feebi still calls him Dougy is to be honest the most grown up in the house. I do have to admit we all have our quirks, Doug love to cook. Marty Marty does too, but he is still a...gamer geek, no offense, but I do not know what else to use to describe him, he still plays D &D once a week or so. Taye, Taylor is still a flamboyant ham of an actor who loves to be the center of attention, though he does not seem to mind sharing it. Then there is Phillip..."_ Ken looked at Micheal who just smirked.

 _"_ _Phillip"_ Micheal started. _"Is a very passionate person, not in the romantic way, but once he finds something that interest him he jumps in feet first and has no problem dragging anyone who will follow in with him. In a good way most of time."_

Dora looked at her screen once more and then back at the two of them. _"_ _I see you Mr._ _Brassai are a Gym Instructor and you Mr. Lang are a Photographer and run it as a small business. You are both within the minimum income allowance, but how are you set up for a financial crunch?"_

Ken felt his chest tighten as he took a deep breath. _"_ _Well we do have a good sum of money put away and I hate to admit it, but Doug has pulled us both out of some bad spots in the past. I don't like that he has, but I have always paid him back."_

Dora nodded and looked at the screen. _"_ _I have only two real questions right now. First can you set up a date where the state, by that I mean me can come over and inspect the house."_

"Sure thing." said Micheal _"_ _Just give us a date and time."_

 _"_ _Good"_ she continued. _"_ _The other one is do you have a gender in mind?"_

The both at them looked at each other having never come to mind.

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Well this has been an exiting month, I got a new car._**

 ** _The other was that Ken and Micheal have set up a meeting with a Ms. Summit to come over and look us over. She sounds like a nice lady and I think we will be having dinner with her next month._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

 _Notes:_

 _I had planned on taking this next part from spring and have it finish up in summer, but I wanted to do a lot with summer too so I sped things up a little._

 _I also added some post credit scenes to show what was happening with Nancy and Linda._

 _Posting will also be lowing down a lot as I have finally gotten to where I left off writing the last time. Expect 1 chapter per day...if that._


	74. The Special Guest Spring 2016

**Chapter** **Two:** The Special Guest [Spring 2016]

 **Music:**

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Tonight it the night that Ms. Summit comes over for a visit. Ken has been going more nuts than normal trying to make sure everything has been placed in its right place. He even had you put your sword back in its case. Micheal has been a lot more calm about the whole thing, though he does seem nervous._**

 ** _Feebi is exited that she might be getting a new brother or sister and the way this family is, I can not disagree with that idea._**

 ** _Taye and Marty seemed to be calm about the while dinner, though Marty has been fussing over the menu more than me._**

 ** _Nancy figured that it would be best if she went out on a date with Linda as she was not going to be living here much longer._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Phillip managed to drag Ken out for the morning jog. This was mostly to get Ken to calm down a little. They had only gone about a block before Phillip started talking.

 _"_ _So still getting used to the idea of being a father."_ Phillip said not really looking at Ken.

Ken just nodded as he kept moving. _"Yes, I am, I am just hoping I am going to be as good as you and Doug. I never really had one and at times makes me wonder about myself."_

Phillip shook his head. _"Yes, but Doug and myself have seen how you have been with Feebi and even with Pollyanna. Feebi is one of your biggest fans, she still giggle over the bowling incident."_

It was Ken's turn to shake his head. _"Yes, I think if finally got over it and now you bring it all back."_

 _"_ _Glad to be of service."_ Chuckled Phillip. _"Just try to relax and everything will be alright."_

 _"_ _Of course you can can say relax._ " Ken said taking a few deep breaths. _"You have been through all of this before."_

With a forced chuckle Phillip replied. _"Well not exactly, I had a gentleman from the Department of Social Services show up and go Congratulations, You Are a Father."_

 _"_ _That would have made this easier on me."_ Ken said still shaking his head lightly. _"I guess the same with Dougy."_

Phillip snickered with a nod. _"Yes, but don't let him hear you say that."_

 _"_ _What is he going to do if he did."_ Said Ken

 _"_ _Stop making that Southern Fried Chicken you have gotten hooked on since D. C."_ Phillip said with another chuckle. _"You know the from the Johnson Family Recipe Book."_

Ken stopped for a second. _"He would do that."_

 _"_ _Ye-up"_ Snickered Phillip.

 _"_ _So any advice on how I should act in front of Ms. Summit while she is here?"_ Asked Ken.

 _"_ _I would say just be yourself, but that might be a bad thing to do at dinner."_ Phillip chuckled once more as Ken gave him a hard look. _"Just be polite and don't hide anything. Yes she will be judging everything, but I don't think you have much to worry about. My guess is she had been doing this for decades and can see a lie a mile away."_

 _"_ _So your advice is to just not me a wise ass and let my natural charms work."_ Ken said looking at Phillip.

 _"_ _Ye-up."_ Chuckled Phillip once more. _"This is why I say relax even though you won't. She will most likely see though it and you being nervous will show you are taking it serious. You should try to impress her a little, but not to much. Go with a nice shirt with a collar, I still have some of my clip on ties, that or just go casual, but not to casual. If you are really worried about it talk to Taye...this is a big thing for you so he will not mess with you."_

Ken looked a Phillip for a moment. _"So what are you and Doug wearing?"_

After thinking about it for a moment Phillip just smiled. _"Well I was going to let Doug pick out something, but most likely one of my dress shirts, a tie ad slacks. Nothing fancy. Doug most likely will go with the same and with a sweater vest."_

Ken nodded as the two hit the 'Quick-E-Mart'. _"So you are going to look like a pair of collage professors..."_

Phillip chuckled once more as he opened the door. _"No we are going as an accountant and a teacher."_

Ken stepped in. _"Just no Ducky Tie."_

Ms. Summit arrived at 6 Kinsey Circle about 20 minutes early, she like to do that to keep everyone on their toes and knocked on the door taking notes on the house. She noted the three cars, the BMW, the Chevy Cobalt and the VW Van which caused a raised eyebrow. The front yard was neat and trimmed, but she did note that it did not seemed spruced up just for her.

Ken met her at the door having been waiting for her for what seemed forever and was happy she was here so he could relax. He had finally settled on a nice polo shirt along with Micheal.

After meeting with everyone up at Doug's and Phillip's apartment for dinner she looked at everyone with a judging eye for most of the meal not saying much making Ken more and more nervous by the moment. For the most part she seemed to just wanted to get to know each of the 'Family' before business. She made a few notes on her ever present clipboard.

"Well it is nice to see that no one here is trying to...act a particular just to impress me. Other than talking to a few of you on a one on one basis I am mostly done. How about I take my interviews and then meet at Taylor's and Martin's apartment, now where is a good place to have the interviews." asked Ms. Summit.

Sitting on the back porch Ms. Summit looked over her notes before looking up at Feebi. _"So how do you like it here?"_

Feebi smiled and happily answered. _"I love it here."_

Ms. Summit nodded and took a note. _"So there are no real problems in this house?"_

 _"_ _Well other than what you would call normal, not really. Ken and Micheal are loving couple and are almost like a second set of dads to me whenever Doug and Papa are busy."_ said Feebi with a light smirk. _"Ken can be a push over when I want to do something risky, Micheal though is the one that acts as a voice of reason."_

Ms. Summit nodded and took a note. _"Has either one of them ever hurt anyone?"_

It took a few moments for Feebi to think of anything. _"Only by accident at the gym. He loves to box. Come to think about it only once did he really hurt someone. We were getting gas after Papa got back from visiting Washington D. C. and while in the store he hit a guy who was robbing it with a wine bottle after Papa took out the other guy, but this was when Papa was still with the FBI."_

Ms. Summit nodded and took a note. _"And your Papa has he hurt anyone?"_

Feebi thought for a moment and nodded. _"I do not know about when he was in Afghanistan, but while he was in the FBI he had to kill someone in self defense. He still has the occasional nightmare from it. That is why he had to leave the FBI."_

Ms. Summit nodded and took a note. _"And none of the others have hurt anyone?"_

Feebi shook her head. _"None that I know of."_

Ms. Summit nodded and took a note. _"Do you think Ken and Micheal would make good parents?"_

Feebi nodded with a big smile. _"Yes they would. I even think sometimes they are jealous of Doug and Papa. I can see it when they are with me and Ken and Micheal are watching."_

Ms. Summit nodded and took a note. _"I noticed you call Douglass Doug here, but at the table you called him Dougy."_

Feebi let out a giggle. _"When me and Papa moved in I started calling him Dougy and now I think if I stop it would make him feel...bad, that is not the right word, but calling him Dougy makes him feel good."_

Ms. Summit nodded and took one last note. _"So if they were to get an adopted child, what do you think they should get."_

It took Feebi a few moments to come up with a reply. _"Well I would say someone into sports, because Ken would love to do any sport with him or her, but I think someone who needs a loving home more than anything."_

Ms. Summit nodded with a smile. As she asked her to send the next person out...with another brownie.

It was a week later that Ken and Micheal got the call they were waiting for. They had been approved and all they needed now was to wait for a child to become available.

Ken was beside himself and Micheal was not as exited, but not much less. What they did know was it was only going to to be a few weeks before they were going to be parents.

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Ken is going insane right now with the news he and Micheal are about to become parents. I would say almost as much as Jason and Becky._**

 ** _What we do know is he or she will be someone who has spent their time bouncing from one faster home to another. Beyond that not much more at this time._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Nancy and Linda decided to just move into Linda's apartment until they could find another place. Nancy managed to convince Phillip and Ken to move her stuff while Linda and her used up Nancy's Frequent Flier Miles and head to Seattle for spring break.

The two now sat on the beach looking over all the different late teen and early 20s students parting it up and enjoying the view. They were both dressed in matching bikini's they had picked up in town along with matching sunglasses.

 _"_ _Well look at that one over there."_ Said Linda glancing over at a young girl in a thong.

Nancy nodded. _"So the fact that these are all students does not cause a conflict of interest as a teacher."_

Linda let out a giggle. _"As long as they are not my student it is not an issue...and look at that stallion over there playing Volley Ball, I would love to see what is in his shorts."_

Nancy looked over at Linda raising an eyebrow. _"I thought you were gay?"_

Linda giggled again. _"No I said I was not strait. I just prefer girls and hot women like you."_

Nancy got a smirk on her face. _"Well we could pick one of them up and give them a story to tell about how they got laid be a pair of lesbians while on spring break."_ Nancy had been working on being more spontaneous and that was become easier hanging with Linda.

Linda look at Nancy for a moment and then back to the Volley Ball horse. _"If we are going to do that, lets give it to some guy who does not think it would happen to him...like that retriever over there who keeps getting shot down. I have been watching him all morning."_

Nancy looked over at the young male not sure at first, but then looked back at Linda still smirking. _"Sure what the hell, we are here to have a good time."_


	75. The new kid on the block Spring 2016

**Chapter** **Three:** The new kid on the block [Spring 2016]

 **Music:**

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Well today is the big day for Ken and Micheal, Alexander is showing up._**

 ** _We don't know much other than his mother went to jail a few years back for drug possession and his father was never part of his life. He is about a year younger than Feebi and has been in about a half dozen foster homes._**

 ** _Ms. Summit will be bringing him by this afternoon. Apparently he does not have that much. Ms. Nussbaum has already sent over a care package for him along with some clothing that her grandson had outgrown hoping it will fit him._**

 ** _To give Alexander some space we are sending Taye and Marty out to the movies...it was also partly their idea._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Ms. Summit showed up a little after noon with an 11 year old gray tabby in a plain black shirt and blue jeans. He looked at the house for a few moments before following Ms. Summit up to the door where Ken and Micheal were waiting. After the initial introductions Ms. Summit took Alexander down to his room.

Alexander's room as set off in one corner that actually led to Ken and Micheal's apartment by one door and the other to the sort of back porch room that led to the back porch. Everything had come from local thrift stores other than the mattress for the full sized bed.. there was also a large wardrobe half filled with clothing, a dresser, a small writing desk with an older model computer. There was even a large chair facing a 19" flat screen TV. Currently the walls were white, freshly painted and the only picture was one of a simple landscape.

There was a quick discussion with Ms. Summit and some paperwork, but soon it was just Alexander, Ken and Micheal all standing around nervously.

 _"_ _So welcome home Alexander"_ Micheal finally said. _"Lets get some of the unpleasant things out of the way."_

Alexander who had said maybe a half dozen words just raised an eyebrow at the two.

 _"_ _Well there is not a lot of rules and we did steal them from Doug and Phillip."_ Micheal continued. _"There is a curfew, in the house by 8:00 and to bed at 10:00 unless it is not a school night then it is 9:00 and midnight. As for guest, we do not mind any friends over before curfew, but we just want to met them first."_

Alexander looked at the two and nodded.

 _"_ _The pool is off limits unless there is an adult here and that will probably be Doug."_ Micheal said pointing out the small window. _"There are some basic chores for you to do, mostly things like helping in the yard, doing your own laundry and cleaning up after meals...and just let us know where you are going to be."_

Ken gave Alexander a phone, not the newest model, but a good one before he spoke. " _By the way we are talking things like I am heading to the mall or hitting Micky D's for some food, we don't need to know where you are every moment of the day."_

Alexander looked at the phone and then up at them. _"So this is my phone?"_

 _"_ _Yes it is."_ Ken let out a smile. _"It does have a bunch of the parental features on it, but for the most part it is yours. It has unlimited calls and texts, but limited internet. I do have the GPS locator on, but you can also use it to see where we are too. As far as the computer in here you have free use of the Wi-Fi and the TV with cable."_

Alexander nodded as he looked around the room. _"Is there anything else?"_ Half expecting the other shoe to drop.

The two looked at each other for a moment before Micheal spoke up. _"Well for the most part everyone here is...family. You are expected to join us for most family gathering. We have a weekly family dinner, the 4_ _th_ _of July party and the camping trip...anything else?"_ Micheal said looking at Ken.

Ken just nodded. _"Me and Phillip go on a morning jog weather permitting, you are welcome to join us. We do have you scheduled for our local school next semester, I will most likely drive you to your current one for right now…you will also give an allowance along with setting you up a savings account that we are going to put money into for we hope is for you going to collage. Other than that there is not a lot more. We figure you can pick up on the other things. Feel free to ask anything of any of us."_

Alexander nodded. _"So what is this family dinner you both talked about, I am a little hungry?"_

Doug had made a simple dinner, just pasta with a red sauce, hand made meatballs and garlic bread from some bread he had gotten from Arthur early that day. Taye and Marty brought a fruit salad and Micheal a bowl of mashed potatoes. And Feebi made a personal cupcake for everyone.

There was a moment as everyone looked at each other before Doug spoke up. _"Welcome to the family Alexander. I know this might be a little rough, but we will all try to make you feel at home."_

Alexander nodded as he watched how everyone was acting. Taye and Marty were still exited from the movie they came from. Doug and Phillip were talking about how his parents were not going to make it this year for the forth, they were going to visit Alice this time. Feebi who was sitting next to Alexander mostly kept quiet for right now as she filled the plate that was passed to her and then passed to Alexander for him to put some of the potatoes on it before passing it down farther at her suggestion.

He looked over the meal having not had one like this since Thanksgiving. He was even surprised at the choice of water, milk iced tea or a soft drink. He did see a few bottles of beer(?), but did not say anything figuring that for the first night there was not going to be any drinking.

After dinner they just sat around telling stories that happened over the week. Doug talked about his retirement party at the office and everyone he was going to miss. Marty talked about the glitch they found in his game because of the engine they were using still had some 'ghost' in it making some funny things happen. Taye talked about a prank where the crew replaced one of the puppets with a just sock just to see his reaction. Feebi told everyone that she managed to get her first comic published in the school paper.

He liked how everyone was open about things, but did not force any of it. It did not even bother him when Phillip called Doug love and that Taye and Marty kept flirting with each other. He was still getting used to the idea he had his own room and his new...dad and dad...trusted him. The only thing that was asked of him helping with the dishes after dinner.

After dinner Alexander found himself sitting on the back porch as Ken and Micheal sat in their gazebo talking and sometimes laughing. As he thought about it Feebi came out and sat one the railing.

 _"_ _So what are you thinking about Alexander or do you like to be called Alex?"_ said Feebi as she looked at the gazebo.

 _"_ _Oh...Alexander"_ He said as he looked at her. _"I was told you were also adopted."_

Feebi nodded figuring it was best to get this part out of the way quickly. _"Yes I lost my parents when I was real young...two or three and Papa was my guarding listed in their will."_

Alexander nodded as he continued to look at her. _"It does not bother you that everyone here is gay?"_

Kicking her feet back and forth. _"Well I could give you the stock reply, but not really. They both love each other and that is what is important as far as I am concerned."_

Alexander looked at Ken and Micheal with a nod. _"I could see that with everyone there. I also saw the portrait with the older man in with Doug and all of those books..."_

Feebi took a deep breath. _"Yes that is Paulie, he was Doug's husband before he past on. You will learn all about him living here...he is also the father Ken never had."_

 _"_ _So is there anyone else I should know about?"_ asked Alexander.

 _"_ _Well there is Aunt Nancy, Papa's sister."_ Feebi smiled as spoke about two of her favorite people. _"She moved in with her girlfriend Linda a month ago. They will be stopping by all the time. Then there is Arthur and John, two of Doug's oldest friends and a nice couple. Arthur is also a teacher at BU, but he teaches art and John runs a bookstore that you will probably find yourself in at some point."_

Alexander just nodded. _"So are there any strait people here?"_

Feebi giggled. _"Well there is Jason, Doug's son, his wife Becky and their daughter Pollyanna. We also have the Allen's, our next store neighbors."_

Alexander thought for a moment. _"What about you?"_

Feebi though too for a moment. _"I really don't know, never thought about it much. I had a real good friend who had to move that I had thought about asking to the Annual Winter Dance, but for the most part, don't know."_

Alexander just nodded. _"So living here does not make you gay?"_

 _"_ _Not really, though you find that they are just like everyone else, some just have better fashion sense."_ Feebi said with a giggle at the end causing both to then laugh.

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _I like Alexander. From what I understand he has had some troubles in the past, but I think he will find a good loving home here._**

 ** _I am glad he and Feebi are getting along. They spent last night just sitting and talking till it was time for both of them to go to bed._**

 ** _I was also happy to see him go out with you and Ken on your morning run. I do hope you had a good time._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Linda woke up in their bed back at the apartment and just rolled over draping an arm over Nancy. _"I am so glad Tax season is over and you do not have to get up early or work late."_

Nancy still partly asleep nodded having an odd thought. _"I wonder if Phillip says the same thing to Doug?"_

Linda looked up at Nancy shaking her head. _"Why would you think about something like that?"_

Nancy just shrugged and kissed Linda on top of the head. _"I don't know, like you I do have random thoughts."_

 _"_ _So what are your plans for today?"_ asked Linda.

 _"_ _I think trying to make you squeal like you did at Spring Break while we were with Jeffry."_ As Nancy rolled on top Linda pinning her down and kissing her deeply muffling a squeak from Linda.


	76. Alexander's Music Taste Summer 2016

**Circles Fan Fiction**

 **Time Marches On**

 **Series 04: A New Crossroad**

 **Book 2**

 **Chapter One:** Alexander's Music Taste [Summer 2016]

 **Music:** U moei Lubvi (it is worth the Goggle)

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _I am not sure how well Alexander is adjusting to his new home._**

 ** _Now don't get me wrong, when engaged he talks, but if you don't engage him him he can spend hours sitting in his room listening to music, well to him its music._**

 ** _Marty has gotten him to open up a little by giving him a demo for his game, but only when it comes to the game._**

 ** _Ken though has been trying to get him out to play some sort of sport, but so far the closest has been his morning jogs with you two and you say he does not say much and usually just tunes himself out with his ear-buds and phone listening to music._**

 ** _Feebi though has broken down some barriers here and there. He does talk to her, but not while us 'Grown Ups' are around. From what she has said he has had bad experiences with adults and does not trust them a lot, at least with his personal issues._**

 ** _Now all of that changes at our Family Dinners, though he still does not talk about his week like we do. Most of the time he just replies with 'Just hanging and listening to music' when asked._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Alexander Ken and Phillip were on their morning run as it had been happening now for just over a month. Ken had sort of gotten used to Alexander's tuning out as he and Phillip talked. Neither wanted to pry much, but at one point when they stopped for coffee Phillip tried to break the ice.

 _"_ _So what are you listening to?"_ Phillip asked pointing at his ears and speaking loudly.

It took Alexander a few moments to figure out what Phillip was was getting at before pulling out one of his ear-buds. _"_ _Alsou's, U moei Lubvi"_

Phillip let out a smirk as Ken got just raised and eyebrow. _"_ _My Loves… I have not heard that in forever, Alsou is one of my favorite Russian singers."_

Both Ken and Alexander looked at Phillip before Alexander spoke up. _"You know her?"_

Phillip let out a snicker. _"Not personally, but Bosco gave me one of her CDs long ago...and yes Ken I am talking about the Ukrainian Tractor Parts Salesman."_

Alexander looked at Phillip as Ken raised an eyebrow holding up his hands. _"You and your people you know."_

Alexander looked back and forth for a moment. _"What am I missing?"_

"Nothing" Phillip said. _"In my younger days in the service I spent some time with a number of Russians, I am even fluent in it, though it has been years since I got to speak it."_

Alexander looked at Phillip almost in aw. _"I never met anybody that spoke Russian."_

Phillip looked at Ken for a moment before Ken knowing the expression just nodded. _"Yes show off a little."_

Phillip smirked as he spoke a little Russian and then some Japanese. _"I know Russian and Japanese...and enough Arabic and Taiwanese to get into a fight."_

 _"_ _And sometimes he even speaks English."_ Ken said with his trademark smirk.

Phillip chuckled as Alexander raised an eyebrow. _"Ken likes to give me a hard time because when Uwain and I would get going we would almost speak in military jargon."_

 _"_ _Uwain, that was the one guy who lived there not to long ago right?"_ Asked Alexander.

 _"_ _Ye-up, he is at West Point right now and doing quite well from what I understand."_ Said Phillip with a smile.

Ken nodded smiling too. _"Yes I do miss him. While not as competitive as me he always managed to get me to push myself."_

Alexander nodded. _"So...could you teach me Russian, I love the music, but have no idea what the songs are about...I just love_ _Alsou's voice."_

Phillip nodded as he looked at Ken before speaking in his Russian voice. _"I could teach both of you, it is always good to find more Comrades to learn Russian."_

Due to scheduling issues it was decided to take the camping trip before the Fourth of July camping trip. Everyone was there this year including Alexander who was still unsure about the whole thing. Ken and Micheal had made he he had everything he needed including his own tent and appropriate clothing.

Once set up everyone just lounged around except for Nancy and Linda. They got there a little late and after setting up their tent went for a long walk before returning and starting dinner. Well not at much starting as putting out a few buckets chicken they had picked up in route with lots of side dishes. They knew what everyone liked to everyone just got a large of their favorite, including Alexander who they had found out he loved Macaroni and Cheese.

The next morning as usual Ken, Phillip and Alexander got up for a run to the Ranger Station and back. Then it was breakfast. Nothing to wild other than the adding of one of John's cheeses and hot sausage to the mix, for Taye it was hot peppers. It was not long for everyone else to start to get up to the smell of eggs, coffee and the sound of Russian being taught to Ken and Alexander.

Arthur sat down next to Phillip and put his arm around Phillip letting out a smirk. _"You keep this up I might have to tell the Faculty about this and we could use another Russian language teacher."_

Phillip looked at Arthur smirking back. _"Well I would probably enjoy it, I don't know it good enough to teach it."_

John sat down on the other side of Phillip doing the same. _"Well I think it is a great idea...after all you came up with a way for Arthur here to spend time away from home."_

Phillip let out a chuckle. _"And then you would not be going on that vacation to Europe would you?"_

Arthur look over at John. _"He does have a point there."_

 _"_ _Mine"_ said Doug. _"He is about to head back to coaching in a few weeks and now that I have the free time."_

Ken shook his head. _"How you can sit around and do nothing all day I will never figure out."_

Doug looked back at Ken with a smirk. _"Oh if he was home I would come up with things."_

Phillip just looked up at the sky for a moment. _"So what kind of clouds are those..."_

Arthur looked up for a moment. _"Fluffy ones and don't change the subject, we are trying to get even for all of the things you keep talking us into."_

 _"_ _Hey..."_ Started Phillip. _"Well how about we just eat and maybe I will come up with something by the time we are done."_

Alexander sat up on the old fire tower that had been repaired repainted. There was even a new addition nearby, a cell tower that looked like a pine tree. He found he liked it up here, it was quiet and he watch all of the other families enjoying themselves.

 _"_ _So how are you doing?"_ Asked Micheal as he got to the top of the platform and sitting on the opposite side of the bench from Alexander.

Alexander looked at Micheal for a moment before looking back over the lake. _"I don't know completely...I guess I am still getting used to being part of a family and not in a home."_

Micheal let out a light smile and looked over the lake too. _"To tell the truth, I and I think Ken are still getting used to being parents. We both want what is best for...the three of us."_

Alexander nodded and looked back a Micheal. _"I can see that...and I...am just not used to it myself. Not that I was ever in a bad home, it is just they all...seemed to be more interested in just keeping us out of trouble and to get the money from the state. You two went right past that and even spent money to bring me into your...home."_

Micheal nodded. _"To be honest, we both saw Phillip, Jason and Becky and even the Allen's and how they felt about their children and...we wanted to feel the same way. Then Antonio and Kathy started to talk about adopting and we both felt that it was something we wanted."_

Alexander nodded. _"So...you wanted someone in your life to make you happier?"_

Micheal nodded. _"That and we figured if we were going to make us happier why not make someone else. I know part of this was selfish, but we just wanted to make someone's life better and feel the same love as we did for each other and be part of our family."_

Alexander smiled as he moved net to Micheal.

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _This weekend was fun. John and Arthur had fun teasing you about expanding your teaching. As much as I hate to say it, you looked like you were enjoying it._**

 ** _Linda and Nancy also seemed to be enjoying themselves...they remind me of Taye and Marty in a way. Both are just happy to be with each other no mater what. Though their tale about Spring Break and that poor Jeffry. I could imagine what he is telling all of his friends about._**

 ** _Alexander and Micheal seem to getting closer. From what I understood they had a long talk and they spent the whole weekend hanging out. Alexander said he can not wait till the 4th._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Notes:

I am going to keep adding in 'End Credit Scenes with Linda and Nancy.

I am enjoying writing about the two of them.


	77. A Goodbye Summer 2016

**Chapter** **Two:** A Goodbye [Summer 2016]

 **Music:**

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Well the 4th is here tomorrow and I can't wait to see what is up. Apparently Alexander got together with Marty about the music and added something to the play list. He also loves that old CD you gave him you got from you Ukrainian friend...apparently you can not get it in the states._**

 ** _The other big news is Uwain is going to be here. He spent Memorial Day with his parent and now he is coming here. I wonder if we are going get a speech from him. As we have not rented out his old apartment he is going to just stay there. He said he would be here about noon today._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

At first everyone thought it was Arthur coming down the street from the sound of the motorcycle engine. It though ended up being Uwain ridding and old Indian Motorcycle. He was dressed in all black leathers with old school open faced helmet and sunglasses.

Stopping the engine after parking in the street he sat for a moment looking at the house before Taye and Marty came out to greet him.

 _"_ _Nice bike."_ said Marty.

Uwain pulled off his helmet after undoing all the buckles on it and removing it. _"Thanks, my dad gave it to me when I got into West Point...well after my first month. It was the same one he owned when he met my mother."_

 _"_ _See I told you bikes were sexy._ " said Taye.

 _"_ _And I never disagreed with you either."_ said Marty back.

By that time most of the house had come outside to greet Uwain and look at the bike. After a few moments of minor chatting and him starting it up once more just to show off a little he looked over at Alexander.

"And you must be Alexander, Everyone has been chatting about you on our mobiles." Uwain offered a hand after pulling off his glove. "Nice to meet you, I am the infamous Uwain the others had talked about."

Alexander took his hand giving him a good solid hand shake before speaking. _"Yes I am and they have only said good things about you."_

Uwain let out a smirk and then looked at the others. _"I see you are still lying about me."_

Ken let out a chuckle. _"Only to his face."_ He then stepped forward giving Uwain a hug. _"Missed you, at least till Alexander took your place on the morning jog."_

 _"_ _Well that is good, though those are short compared to what I do now. It seems all we do is run some days. That and I am setting up to do the Iron Man competition."_ said Uwain as he sat back on the bike.

Phillip nodded with a smile. _"I remember those days where a 10 mile run was a light day."_

Ken looked a Phillip. _"With a 100 pound pack, up hill both ways in the snow right?"_

Phillip shook his head. _"No it was only a 65 pound pack in Texas 95/95 weather and yes my DI had found a path that was up hill most of the way."_

Uwain nodded. _"That is always fun."_ Now pulling off his riding leathers.

Ken just shook his head. _"Well I know what 95/95 feels like."_

Alexander leaned over to Feebi. _"What it 95/95?"_

Feebi let out a light giggle. _"95 degrees, 95% humidity."_

Uwain then looked at Feebi. _"How is my favorite little girl doing."_

Feebi rushed over to him to have Uwain pick her up and give her a hug. _"Well you have gown."_ He then put her down and gave everyone else a hug. _"Now if you don't mind I would like to clean up and get some rest."_

Phillip, Ken, Marty and Taye stood there watching Uwain take a swim in just a pair of trunks.

 _"_ _Did he get more ripped?"_ asked Ken.

 _"_ _Well that is what military does to you, all you do is eat, sleep and train, though I think somewhere in there he added book work."_ said Phillip as he sat back drinking his coffee looking over some papers.

Ken looked at his belly. _"Well I now feel fat and lazy."_

Marty just nodded. _"You say that like that is a bad thing, though I am not lazy, just stuck at a computer all day."_

Uwain popped his head over the edge of the pool. _"So is Carter still running with you guys?"_

Phillip shook his head. _"Not really, though he now goes to the gym."_

It was the typical start for the 4th of July Block Party. Tables were set up along with barriers to close Kinsey Circle off. Both the Kinsey house and the Allen's broke out their barbeques out along with one from the Luis family from down the street, but his was a charcoal one. This time instead of fish it was decided on chicken for dinner, though it was still dogs and burgers for lunch.

Everyone had dressed casual for the day, mostly just shorts and shirts, though Phillip wore a tacky Hawaiian Shirt that he had not worn in a long time. After being given a hard time by John and Arthur Marty found and played the theme from Magnum P. I. just to add to the ribbing.

There was the normal early morning 'Free Play' as Gus had started to call it. Once more she had brought out the Super-Soakers and NERF guns. Though this time there was a 'Velvet Rope' barrier put up around the cooking area for safety reasons as last year one of the NERF darts had landed on the BBQ.

John as usual spent his time in the Wine Garden with Becky and Pollyanna along with Ms. Nussbaum. Arthur and Feebi spent their time decorating the sidewalk and van with chalk. The rest mostly got involved in the games except for Alexander. He sort of wandered around checking on all of the activities though he ended up sitting in the wine garden.

 _"_ _So what do you think?"_ asked John.

 _"_ _I don't know yet...there is so much going on."_ Alexander said just looking over the circle.

Becky nodded. _"Yes it can be overwhelming, but the idea is to just enjoy all of it."_

Alexander nodded with a half smile. _"So...I never really had been to a party before. It all looks like fun, but nothing I am really good at."_

John let out a chuckle. _"It is not important to be good today, just have fun. Even Ken just goofs around rather than competes mostly."_

Becky nodded with a smirk before handing Pollyanna to Alexander. _"Here hold her, I need to hit the little girl's room."_

John let out a chuckle as Alexander just held the mostly sleeping Pollyanna looking like he was afraid of breaking her. _"I had the same look the first time I was given her. Don't worry about it, it will only be a few moments and take is as Becky trust you."_

Alexander nodded as he looked down at her moving part of the blanket having never seen a baby so close before. As he did Pollyanna woke a little and looked up at him before taking the finger in her little hand causing a giant grin to show up on his face. He just watched here till Becky got back. Becky let him hold her for a few more moments before taking Pollyanna back.

 _"_ _So how did you like holding her?"_ asked Becky.

Alexander looked up and smiled. _"I don't know how to put it, but it felt good."_

John smirked. _"Yes she has that affect on people...even me."_

Becky let out a giggle. _"Yes, but everyone here knows you are just a big old softy."_

John just chuckled. _"That is supposed to be a secret, a bad kept one, but still."_

After lunch it was the soccer game that even Alexander got into after some prodding from Feebi. At dinner it was Ms. Nussbaum who rapped on the table with her cane during the toast getting everyone to look at here.

 _"_ _If you don't mind that an old lady speaks."_ said the old woman.

'Feel free' said most of the table.

Ms. N. looked at everyone for a few moments with a light tear in her eye. _"This is hard to say, but after talking with my son I have decided to move this fall."_

Everyone just looked at her in disbelief.

 _"_ _It is not because I don't want to be here, but it was suggested by Joshua that I move to California. That along with Dr. Roberts and this last winter's storm...I think it is the best. Not that I did not appreciate Phillip constantly checking on me...I just don't want to have him actually rescue me someday."_

Ms. Nussbaum waited for it to sink in a little before continuing to speak. _"I will miss all of you especially you Douglass. You have been the greatest to me. Thanks to Marty I can now keep up with you with my computer. Taye, you were always good at keeping my spirits up. Even you John I will miss, between you and Arthur I have one of the most maintained house on the block."_

She looked at Ken with a playful grin. _"And Ken I will miss your sexy body of yours hanging out in the front yard."_

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _I am sorry that Ms. N. is moving, but I understand why. Though it was funny watching Ken blush the way he did. Everyone had a good laugh about that. Even Carter seemed sorry to hear she was moving._**

 ** _Now that the drama is over, I am glad to see Alexander relaxing some what. I do say that he has something in common with Ken, he gets into thinking moods. It came from John who basically told him to just enjoy everything and find something to really enjoy. I know he spent the day talking to everyone about what they enjoyed, ending with spending time with Marty talking about music._**

 ** _You and Uwain looked so good in uniform, but you always do my dear. Charlie Allen spent some time talking with Uwain and you after the dancing. It seems he is thinking of going into the military after he is done with collage, maybe sooner._**

 ** _I am also happy that the two of you spent the night dancing with Ms. N, she seemed to enjoy it so much...I am going to miss her more than I think right now._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

About a week after the 4th of July party Linda and Nancy came calling on Ms. Nussbaum. They showed up in the mid after noon after seeing if she wanted to have a 'Spot of Tea'. After showing up and some small talk Ms. Nussbaum looked at the two. _"So why are you two really here?"_

Linda and Nancy looked at each other and then let out a small laugh. _"You could always see though me."_ said Linda. _"I have been wanting to talk to you since the fourth...and did not want to seem like a vulture, but what are you plans with your house?"_

Ms. Nussbaum looked at the two with a smile. _"I had given it a thought, but I am thinking of selling it. Are you interested?"_

The both nodded. _"Maybe..."_ said Nancy. _"Though oddly enough we may only live in it for a few months. We are looking into getting a place like Jason and Becky did...and then renting the place out like Doug does."_

Ms. Nussbaum looked at the two through her think glasses. _"Well I would have to think about it. It would take a lot to set it up like theirs, but it is possible."_

The two let out smiles. " _Great, we have to check a few things, but we are interested."_ Linda said. _"If you find a better offer though feel free to take it, we are not in to much of a hurry."_

 _"_ _And you should not be."_ Said Ms. Nussbaum as she poured more tea.


	78. The New Team Summer 2016

**Chapter** **Three:** The New Team [Summer 2016]

 **Music:**

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _I will miss you tonight, you have a mostly new team to work with this year. You have a few veteran players, but most are Freshmen. I do like your suggestion to go around to the local school to promote Woman's Water Polo._**

 ** _Ken and Micheal are still getting used to being parents and Alexander is getting used to living here. He seems to not spend as much time in his own little world, but with Feebi trying to break him out of his shell he has almost no choice._**

 ** _After all of these years Marty got word that his game is finally getting a full released this fall, just before thanksgiving. I watched all of you play it and have a good time. I even enjoyed it._**

 ** _John and Arthur are leaving to head out on their great European adventure. I hope they have as good of a time as Marty and Taye did._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Coach Phillip looked over his team for the first time. It was a good mix as far as he could see. Only a few of his veterans were left, but some fresh blood was always good. As he ran them through their paces for the first day he got a text from Administration informing him of a meeting the next morning of all of the Athletic Department. This was nothing new other than they had had one just a week ago.

Phillip sat at the meeting sipping at his coffee listening to the normal boring stuff like the usual budget cuts and more focus on the high visibility sports like the Football Team. Nothing new here, not that his department need much of a budget, mostly travel expenses.

As the meeting finished Phillip was tilting the coffee pot to get the last dregs out as Mr. White approached him. Mr. White was an older mouse who had been there twice as long as Phillip and practically ran all the sports involving water.

 _"_ _So Coach Phillips, how do you like being in charge of the Woman's Water Polo Team?"_ Asked Mr. White.

Phillip looked at him for a moment. _"I love it...well it eats into my home life during the Fall, but other than that...why?"_

Mr. White let out a smirk. _"Well at the end of the year we are going to have an opening with the Swim Team and if I remember that is what you were wanting when you started here."_

 _"_ _Well yes, but I am happy with where I am right now."_ Phillip said with a smile. _"Besides I just got a new team to work with."_

Mr. White nodded. _"It would mean a pay raise and would open up your fall."_

Phillip thought for a moment before nodding. _"Yes, but that would eat into my summer more and I have to much going on."_

Mr. White nodded. _"Well offer stands till December and then we will have to look elsewhere for a coach for the Men's Swim Team."_

Phillip rubbed the back of his neck. _"Well as tempting of an offer as it is, I don't think my coaching the Men's Swim Team would be a good thing."_

Mr. White cocked his head for a moment. _"Why would that be?"_

 _"_ _Well I know that we are a progressive school."_ Phillip paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. _"Having a gay head coach of a bunch of young men could be an issue."_

 _"_ _That is a surprising thing to hear from you."_ Said Mr. White.

 _"_ _Well I have dealt with prejudice all of my life in one form or another."_ Phillip continued still rubbing the back of his head. _"And something like this could cause all sorts of problems."_

 _"_ _How?"_ Asked Mr. White.

 _"_ _Well to start with there are still those who discriminate for the littlest things."_ Phillip took a deep breath. _"Take Sunshine Forest Friends with Ranger Dooley. The show does not even bring up the fact he is gay, but a number of sponsors dropped the show because he is. There was even a petition to remove him to keep Cadet Timmy safe from his clutches."_

Mr. White nodded. _"Well I can see that as a problem, but these are not little kids, they are young men."_

Phillip nodded. _"Yes, young men in tight shorts being coached by an openly gay coach. It would take only one overzealous parent or one student with a grudge to wreck the whole thing and cost me and the school a lot in the way of money and reputation."_

Mr. White nodded again. _"This is still surprising to hear from you of all people."_

Phillip nodded. _"I know..."_

It was only a week or so away from the start of the school year when Phillip, Doug and Feebi went to the local Thrift Store to pick up a few things for the new school year. Ken, Micheal and Alexander followed along just to see what could be found. It was not that they had not gotten new cloths and supplies, the Thrift Store was a good place to pick up extra things and as Taye always put it 'You never know what cool things you can find'.

Piling out of the VW Van Alexander looked at the huge place, it was an old warehouse that was now the hub for all the other local Thrift Stores. One half of it was dedicated to sorting and any repair work that needed to be done. The other half was the store itself. As the rest headed inside Phillip and Ken headed out back with a few boxes to drop off themselves.

The normal things were picked up, extra clothing, back up winter jackets and such. Ken found a book on Mohammad Ali about his life after his boxing carrier. Micheal picked up an old leather case for his cameras that was in real good shape and with some added foam would be perfect. Phillip found an old TMNT Graphic Novel he used to have as a kid, causing Doug to just shake his head. Doug on the other hand found a full cast iron cooking set with a Dutch Oven that had never been open.

Feebi had to look at everything as normal. Her haul was a large number of art books and a dress that fit her well, it was a little big, but she would grow into it.

Alexander found some older shirts with obscure bands on them and a black oil skin duster with lots of pockets. That though was not the big thing. Sitting off to one side was an older acoustic guitar. It showed a lot of wear and was covered in stickers from all over the country. There was just something about it that caught his eye.

 _"_ _Ken...what do you think of this?"_ Alexander ask as Ken was looking over some old Sports Illustrated.

 _"_ _Neat, you know how to play?"_ Asked Ken.

Alexander shook his head no. _"Never got to try and it is a little out of mt budget if I get the duster too."_

Micheal looked at Ken for a moment and let out a Smirk. _"How about this, we will spot you the difference and just take it out of next weeks allowance as long as you take lessons?"_

Alexander's eyes lit up. _"Really...thanks!"_

Ken got the same smirk. _"I also saw some song books over there, grab a few of them."_

As they headed back home Alexander fiddled with the guitar some. Feebi looked over. _"That was a cool find."_

Alexander nodded. _"Yes it was, I always wanted something like this. I even found an app that can help, along with a list of local music teachers."_

Ken and Micheal looked at each other and smiled, maybe they found something to bring him more out of his shell.

Ken and Micheal entered Triangle Books to see how John's and Arthur's trip was to find them upstairs.

 _"_ _So did you like your tip?"_ Asked Ken know by the smile that they did.

Arthur just grinned. _"Well yes we did and we even got out of the room a few times."_

John just shook his head. _"We will tell you all about it later now we both need a vacation from out vacation."_

Arthur nodded. _"So what brings you here?"_

 _"_ _Well business really."_ Ken started. _"Alexander found this old guitar at the Thrift Store and is planning on taking lessons. One of the Music Teachers he found lives and works just a few doors down, a Miss Ulff?"_

The both looked at each other for a moment. _"Yes Miss Ulff, she is real nice and a good teacher. She moved in a bit ago and we see her in the book store once or twice a week."_ Said John.

Arthur chimed in. _"She has even made friends with the Wednesday Support Group."_

 _"_ _Well that is good to hear."_ Said Micheal. _"And you would not mind if Alexander hangs here when he is done till someone comes and picks him up."_

John nodded. _"Sure that would be great, maybe we can add a music night at the Wine and Cheese store. I am just glad it is guitar not bagpipes."_

Arthur let out a chuckle and poked John in the arm. _"Hey those guys there at the Queen's palace were real good."_

John just shook his head. _"I know, you got the CD."_

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Alexander has seemed to find something he might love, that older beat up guitar. He has started to take music lessons from Miss Ulff and already made some improvement. I do like he is playing more traditional music like ballads. Jason introduced him to the Beatles and he loves them._**

 ** _You on the other hand, not taking the Swim Team Coach position surprised everyone. Once you explained why I understand. Part of your motives were selfish, so you could spend time with me and Feebi, but the part was you wanting to avoid controversy for B. U. and that is oddly commendable. Even John and Ken understand that. I do like how you said it was about choosing your battles._**

 ** _On the Ms. N front. She found a buyer for her house real quick and made her a real good offer. While disappointed Linda and Nancy understand, though they found a nice place using the same agent and Jason and Becky._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Linda and Nancy looked at their new place. Like Jason and Becky's it was a foreclosure that needed a little work. It was just a basic track house mostly between Linda's school and Nancy's work. It had a master bedroom, two smaller rooms, living room and a den. There was also an attached garage. Mostly they needed to replace a few windows and appliances. Between Linda and the thrift store there was a decent amount of furniture, not that they need much other than bookshelves.


	79. Back to School Autumn 2016

**Circles Fan Fiction**

 **Time Marches On**

 **Series 01: A New Crossroad**

 **Book 2**

 **Chapter One:** Back to School [Autumn 2016]

 **Music:**

 _ **My Dearest Phillip,**_

 _ **Well today is the first day of school for Feebi, Alexander and Arthur. I know you have been at it all summer working with your almost new team.**_

 _ **I know Feebi is sort of exited, she had gotten a spot on the school newspaper with her comics and gotten on the Winter Dance committee, though it really happens in the fall, the Friday of the Winter Break.**_

 _ **Alexander seems exited too in a way in both the good and bad ways. This will be his first day in a new school with only Feebi as a real friend right now, though he has met some of the other kids live near hear and made friends with them. Alexander and Feebi do have the same home room at least for this semester.**_

 _ **Your Loving, Douglas**_

Feebi and Alexander got out of the car and waved goodbye to Doug before heading into the quad. It was loud and busy as expected with many students looking over their schedules.

Feebi was dressed simply, in just a knee length plaid skirt that was inspired by Uwain's picture of him from a visit to Scotland. She also had on a simple buttoned up lavender shirt with a blue tie and a light dark blue jacket. On her back was an official Sunshine Forest Friends backpack covered in novelty key chains. Of course she was in her signature hiking boots that he had now always worn since her fight.

In contrast Alexander was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a dark blue t-shirt with a pocket and his long coat over that. On his back was a simple army backpack he had gotten from Ms. Nussbaum's yard sale that her husband Herman wore during his time as a soldier before they met. Hanging from one shoulder was his guitar case he also got from the yard sale covered in stickers from all over the world. He was in his only new thing, his pair of blue Vans Sneakers.

As Feebi showed him where to go for the first class and then head off to talk to a few fellow students she had not seen all summer Alexander found a tree to sit under and pulled out his guitar and started to just fiddle with a few notes he was working on perfecting after looking at his phone and seeing he had about 20 minutes before Home Room.

As he played a few people looked in his direction and either went back to their conversation or stopped and listened. Alexander stopped and pulled out the music book he was working on before heading back to practicing. It was not long before a young female hyena about his age sat down next to him.

"Hey mind if I join you?" She asked holding up a violin case.

Alexander looked up and blinked a few times. "Sure...the name is Alexander." He held out his hand to shake, something Ken and Phillip had worked on him doing when meeting new people.

She let out a big smile before shaking his hand. "That is a nice name, mine is Jasmine...my mother was a big fan of Aladdin." Jasmine opened her case pulling out a violin and looked over to his music book for a moment and started to play what he was, though it did sound off a little as it was the opening rift from 'Here Comes The Sun'. After a few tries the both ended up laughing at how it sounded before he continued to practice with her joining in.

Feebi looked over with a smile. "I am so glad he met someone quickly."

Jenny a Fennec looked over. "So that is Alexander, so who is the other girl?"

Rachael a rat who was looking over too smirked. "Another new girl, Jasmine I think her name is."

Feebi nodded. "Well the two are having a good time...I do like the music being played, well maybe not that exact music, but the music does cut the tension a little."

"True" Said Jenny. "I got Mr. Sussan for Literature."

The other two let out fake shudders. "He can be hard, but he is fair at least." Said Feebi.

Rachael nodded. "Yes, but I believe the first book he makes you read is 'How to Kill a Mocking Bird'."

A big smile came over Feebi. "I love that book, and the movie was great too."

Arthur sat on his desk waiting for the new class. Now that he had gotten used to it he enjoyed teaching very much. Now he was dressed simply and comfortable. After getting out of his riding leathers he had put on the set of paint covered overalls and color stained shirt. He even changed into a set of old tennis shoes that were covered in paint splatters.

Sitting in on a stool he was putting the finishing touches on one of his landscapes he was actually commissioned to do. The Downtown Committee that came up with the Fall Festival wanted him to do a painting to put on the fliers. They were even going to open up one of the closed shops to put on an art exhibit with the help of Ralph Miller, Marty's dad.

One by one his new class came in and sat down looking restless as time for the class came. Arthur's alarm on his phone made everyone jump a little as it was the song 'Die Young' by Kesha, now a favorite because of Linda. He let the song play out as he cleaned his brushes and then sat on the desk corner like normal before letting his booming voice get everyone's attention. "Good morning class, this is introduction to Oil Painting. I am your teacher Arthur Korsky, but just call me Teach or Arthur. This is a simple pass or fail and all I ask is you try."

He took the normal questions before getting started. He had some help with Marty setting up a projector to show off pictures he had done and pitchers of what he thought would be good subjects. He started with a few portraits done by other artist early work through out history before getting to a few of his and a number that he had taken during his trip though Europe with John over the summer. The whole presentation took about 20 minutes. Once done he turned the light back one and looked at the class.

 _"_ _So any questions?"_ Asked Arthur as he sat back with his hands in his lap. A number students raised their hands before Arthur pointed at one.

 _"_ _Is their any...type we should focus on?"_ asked a young moose.

Arthur let out a smile. _"Anything that makes you feel good. For myself for decades it was portraits, but then I got back into landscapes recently. You may even have problems with one thing, but find another that you excel in."_

Arthur pointed student an armadillo. _"Should one try to imitate others?"_

Arthur moved around a little with a light shrug. _"Yes and no. For the most part it is good to pick a style you like, for example if you like Picasso, go for it, but make it your own. Most artist love it when you try to mimic their styles, but copying it is another thing. The big piece of advice on that is never claim your art belongs to the one you copied your piece on, always give the original artist his due. Next?"_

The rabbit that Arthur pointed at in the front row spoke up. _"I have a question...who was that guy in all of the photos from Europe?"_

Phillip sat in his office as the team was getting ready for practice when the Administrator of Classes came in. The older ferret waited for Phillip to look up before sitting down.

 _"_ _So Coach Johnson it has come to my attention that you speak Russian and Japanese."_ Mr. Alcott asked. Would you be interested if an opening opened up?"

Phillip shook his head, not to say no, but in amusement. _"If I did you would also be needing a replacement for an introduction to oil painting too as I would be killing Mr. Korsky."_ Then let out a chuckle as Mr. Alcott raised an eyebrow.

 _"_ _Pardon me?"_ said Mr. Alcott.

 _"_ _Don't worry about it, me and Arthur are good friends and we do things like this to each other all of time."_ Phillip said as he leaned back in his chair. _"I was the one who suggested he take the position in the art department and this summer he caught me teaching Ken and his son Russian so he gave me a hard time about the whole thing."_

Mr. Alcott shook his head in disappointment. _"Well that is to bad, we were willing to possibly add another class..."_

Phillip though for a moment. _"Well as much as the offer is tempting, I would be willing to act as a tutor. For right now I have to decline your offer. However once my daughter graduates from high school I think I would be open to it."_

A smile came over Mr. Alcott. _"I am glad to see you are thinking ahead. Though that is more than a few years ahead. I will let the faculty know of your decision."_

Phillip nodded as he stood up and offered his hand. _"I would love to chat more, but I need to get the new team in shape for this season. The other schools know we are full of new blood and are looking to easy games this year and I want to disappoint."_

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Well today was mostly eventful, but in small ways._**

 ** _Alexander mad a friend rather quickly on his first day at school with similar interest. Feebi showed a few moments on her phone that she took of him. I did like how she asked if she could record it. Ken and Micheal added it to their records and made a few stills for their photo album. The two of them are filling it quicker than your album of Feebi._**

 ** _Arthur came buy to drop of a new cookbook and told me about his day. I got a chuckle over some of the students reaction when Arthur talked about John being in almost all of their trip to Europe. He said he was going to laughing about that all week._**

 ** _And then there is you. I like how you are planning on being a tutor rather than another teacher for right now. I know it will take up some of your time, but you do enjoy it._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Notes:

I am going to change the focus on just Linda and Nancy and move to anything that just did not fit in the main body.


	80. Halloween Fun Autumn 2016

**Chapter** **Two:** Halloween Fun [Autumn 2016]

 **Music:**

 _ **My Dearest Phillip,**_

 _ **For once you do not have a game tonight so you can come to the party. I like your idea of a costume, I to found Jason Bateman hot as Nicolas P. Wilde in Zootopia. The simple Hawaiian shirt, even though it is tacky looks good on you. For grins and giggles Feebi is going as Judy of course. Yes I am planning on going as Mr. Otterton and yes I am making Paw-sicles, though I am making gummy versions.**_

 _ **Linda and Nancy are coming over to pick up Taye and Marty to head off to the Paradise. While Ken and Micheal are staying for the party along with Alexander.**_

 _ **I even invited the Anderson family over now that they are settled into Ms. N's house. They are a nice couple with their two kids, Robin who is a little older than Feebi and Charles who is about a year younger than Alexander.**_

 _ **Jason and Becky are planning on stopping over, but they said they were not planing on dressing up this year.**_

 _ **John and Arthur are coming over too, they found they had fun passing out the candy last year.**_

 _ **The Allen's are also coming over after Jose came up with the idea of all of the houses donate candy and John and Arthur are going to set up a couple tables for those families that want to come here can and still hand out candy.**_

 _ **This is almost getting as big as the 4th of July party.**_

 _ **Your Loving, Douglas**_

Once more they had all met at Taye and Marty's apartment for Halloween. Ken had fun with the zombie bit last year, but this year he changed it up and had himself painted up as a skeleton, same arrow through the head though. Micheal on the other hand dressed as Snidely Whiplash to go along with Taye who was in his Ranger Dooley outfit, at least to start with.

John and Arthur came as Cheech and Chong once more though they added a smoke machine in the van for 'Effect'. Marty was in his new Storm Trooper Armor. When Linda and Nancy showed up they had dressed as Rouge and Jean Grey from the X-Men Movies.

Once the guest arrived the party started out back with Taye's Pumpkin Pond and the movie Forbidden Planet. Micheal set up the gazebo as a photo booth once more, but this time before leaving most of the parents got pictures with their children.

Alexander just sat on the steps of the pool and watched still not completely comfortable with crowds, but when Jasmine showed up he loosened up a lot. It was not long before the two of them and a few of the other musicians from school broke out their instruments.

There was Jenifer, a large bovine and her cello. Steven a tiger who played the trumpet and Ruby a deer who played piano, but had come with her keyboard. They had all been practicing all month and now played music to fit the night. Mostly soft haunting melodies, but a few fun ones like The Monster's theme along with the Addams Family.

When it was close to going Taye headed inside and came back out dressed in a Polynesian outfit, figuring he could not pull off Maui, joking that that is who Gus should go as. Once the four were ready they took off leaving the festivities behind.

At Club Paradise it was busy as normal. Loud music, dancing and drinks flowing freely. This year Jesús and Burton were dressed as Beauty and Cinderella. After a greeting and a few dances Taye and Marty sat down to relax when Roger who was not really in a costume, but dressed up stopped by the table. Taye was not sure what was going to happen, but saw he was wearing one of the no-drinking bracelets.

 _"_ _Hey Taylor"_ Roger said only just loud enough to be heard over the music. _"Just wanted to say hello to you and Marty."_

Taye looked at Roger with a genuine smile. _"Hey Roger, how are doing?"_

Roger nodded. _"Clean and getting things together...I am even here with someone._ " He pointed over to a wolverine who was dressed the same way and was now coming over with a pair of soft drinks. _"This is Evan, we met at the AA meetings."_

Taye and Marty nodded as Roger introduced them all to each other.

 _"_ _It is good to see you are doing better."_ Said Taye.

Roger just nodded with a smile. "Just one better day after another."

John sat down at the counter next to Fred who was sorting through the book. _"Hey Fred, you like running this place don't you."_

The young horse looked over with a smile. _"Yes I do, the best summer job that I ever had."_

John let out a laugh. _"Summer job...I hired you last fall and you won't go away."_

Fred laughed back. _"And my boss is funny."_

John laughed again. _"Don't let people hear that, they think I have no sense of humor...anyways."_ John took a deep breath. _"I already talked this over with Arthur, but you the coffee shop at the other end of the block, well I am thinking of buying it now that the owner asked if I wanted to. I was just wanting your opinion of it._

Blinking a few times John looked at the book he was holding for a moment to focus. _"Why talk to me about it?"_

John put a hand on Fred's shoulder. _"Well it will affect you and are slowly becoming family to us."_

Fred looked at John with a smirk. _"I don't know if I want to be part of your family. The way you all treat each other at times."_

Laughing once more John nodded. _"Well distant family...I do only see you here."_

Fred nodded. _"Yes, well...I feel comfortable here. You, Arthur and the costumers all treat me well, well other than the anti-gay crowd that shows up from time to time."_

John nodded. _"Speaking of things like that. I know you are here from Chicago on an Academic Scholarship, but I know nothing else about you other than you love to read and organize."_

 _"_ _Well there is not much to tell really."_ Fred looked out the front door for a moment and then down at the books. _"I guess I grew up sort of normal, if not a little withdrawn into myself. I was part of the Chess Club, though I could not get into the other clubs. I liked chess, it was just me, my opponent and a timer. I did not really have to interact with anyone so I was happy."_

 _"_ _So no girlfriend or boyfriends?"_ Asked John.

Fred shook his head. _"No, not really. I had a few friends of both sexes, but nothing that even came that close"_ He picked up one of the books he was reading. " _I thought this was me till I really read it. I thought I was asexual, but it is more along the lines of just...well not finding someone I am interested in do things with. I mean I at do fantasize about some people, but I just don't socialize well. The closest I have even been to a party was that event you hold in Paulie every year. I had fun, but it is just not my thing."_

John nodded and thought for a few moments. _"Ok, I can see what you mean. So you like the bookstore because you can take refuge in books while facing people, forcing you to socialize more."_

Fred sat up strait and looked at the books. _"So I take it you read a lot too."_

 _"_ _Well before me and Arthur got back together, yes."_ John nodded with a grin. _"Sort of like you."_

Letting out a big smile Fred nodded back. _"At least I am not alone in this world. As far as the coffee shop...I say go for it. If you don't remodel till after the first of the year you should make some good money especially with the Fall Festival coming up."_

John looked at him for a few more moments. _"So what is your Academic Scholarship for anyways?"_

Fred let out a grin. _"Business."_

John let out a loud laugh. _"So now I have to worry about my number one employee taking over."_

 _"_ _That is what you hired me for, so you did not have to work all of the time."_ Fred chuckled back.

Alexander looked at the letter he had gotten from his mother not wanting to open it. He knew it was not good because the writing on the outside was not hers. He had not opened it when Micheal knocked on the door to ask if he was ok. Not hearing a reply he only opened it enough to peak in.

 _"_ _Alexander is there something wrong?"_ Micheal asked quietly.

Looking up Alexander gave a shrug. _"I don't know, she normally writes me every few weeks to see how I am doing, but she did not write this one."_ He held up the letter.

Seeing that Alexander was open to talking Micheal entered and sat down on the bed. _"One of us could if you want?"_

Alexander nodded but opened it up himself and read the two sheets of paper. The first was from his mother, the other a nurse from the Prison. Dropping both of them he wrapped his arms around Micheal ans started to cry.

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _I don't know what to write other than the facts. Alexander's mother is dying. Apparently she had been infected with HIV from a needle before she went to prison. These last few years she had not told him, but a nurse at the prison wrote him and told him everything._**

 ** _I feel so sorry for him right now. Nancy has gotten a hold of her lawyer and arranged to have Ken and Micheal put on the visit list. They plan on going to visit her next weekend._**

 ** _I gave Alexander a few of the books Paulie had gotten all those years ago...I can't wait for you to get home tonight._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Doug practically met Phillip at the door wrapping his arms around his neck pulling him tight. Phillip just pulled Doug close. _"What is wrong love?"_

Doug took a few moments to pull himself together. _"Alexander's mother is...dying from HIV...it is all coming back to me."_

Phillip pulled Doug closer and lead him to the chair and sitting down with him. _"I am here my love..."_


	81. November Rain Autumn 2016

**Chapter** **Three:** November Rain [Autumn 2016]

 **Music:** In The Arms Of An Angel [Sarah McLachlan]

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Today Ken, Micheal and Alexander are off to see Bethany, Alexander's mother along with Nancy. Strangely appropriate that it is raining today._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Alexander sat in the gazebo playing his guitar as Feebi filmed him on his phone. With his eyes closed he played The sounds of Silence slowly. When he was done Feebi turned off his phone and handed it back to him.

 _"_ _Papa is talking to a few of his old FBI buddies and he thinks he can arrange to have these all given to your mother."_ Feebi said sadly and softly. _"Nancy is also seeing what she can do too."_

Alexander nodded and took a deep breath. _"I know...it is why did she lie to me about being sick?"_

Feebi sat down next to him. _"Because she loves you and did not want you to worry. I know the pain you are going through along with everyone here."_

Alexander nodded. _"I know all about Paulie and you, but what about Phillip?"_

Feebi put her hands in her lap for a moment before taking one of Alexander's hands in hers. _"Papa does not like to talk about it, but I have put it all together over the years."_

Alexander looked at her hands then at her. _"So what happened?"_

Taking a deep breath Feebi started. _"It was after Papa had finished his FBI training and ended up at the New York office. It was above this neat club called the 'Fuzzy Nuzzle'. He used to stop in every night after work for a beer or coffee. He knew it was an alternative lifestyle club, but that did not bother him. He had become good friends with a bunch of the patrons and Fredric."_

She pulled out he phone showing a picture of Phillip and a white furred wolf that she had taken from a picture he had laying around. _"I like this one because it shows him happy. Anyways the two had hit it off and Papa now thinks Fuzzy was actually hitting on him, but he never caught on to it. After a few months Papa had a hard day as he puts it. He had actually been shot with a shotgun, but the vest caught it all, but one pellet that nicked his neck leaving a tiny cut in the skin of his neck, but nothing to bad."_

 _"_ _Phillip has been shot?"_ Alexander said with shock.

 _"_ _Yes"_ Feebi said with a light grin. _"But never tell Doug, he worries enough as it is. Anyways Papa was on some 'Good Pain Killers' and made the mistake of having a few drinks. Fuzzy helped him upstairs to Papa's apartment and in the morning they both woke up together. After some talking Fuzzy told Papa how he felt and Papa had to admit he had feeling back."_

 _"_ _With his mandatory two months off for medical the two became inseparable. I have seen pictures of the two of them taken at every coin operated photo booth they came across. Papa has an entire shoe box if photos of Fuzzy, this was before the selfie."_ Feebi looked up at the top floor of the house through the rain.

 _"_ _By the time Papa's medical leave was up Fuzzy had moved in to the apartment. Fuzzy who ran his own computer repair business went back to work."_ Feebi paused for a moment. " _Well about a month after Papa went back to work he had to leave for a case in New Mexico. Fuzzy was not feeling well, but told him to not worry about it. While Papa was gone Boris, the club owner had not seen Fuzzy all day and went up to check on him and found him unconscious on the floor."_

Alexander let out a gulp.

Feebi nodded and continued. _"Well when they got him to the hospital the doctors found he had a heart infection. Boris called Papa who tried to get home as quick as he could, but during the flight Fuzzy passed away. Papa did not even got to say goodby to Fuzzy like his Brother Steve and that is why it hit him so hard. As Papa put it if it was not for me he probably would have followed him soon, I don't want to think of what that."_

Alexander sat for some time thinking before he just let out long slow breath. _"You know that helped a lot...I need to go now."_

When Alexander got downstairs he first hugged Ken and then Micheal crying some as he held them both as they looked at each other half wondering where this came from as they hugged back.

 _"_ _Ken and Micheal."_ Alexander started to speak. _"I know I may never call you dad, father or Papa, but I am glad to be your son. Right now I need you both to be strong for me...I am ready to visit my mother."_ Letting go he headed over and picked up his guitar case.

Ken, Micheal, Nancy and Alexander arrived at the Minimum Security Woman's Correctional Facility in Taye's Chevy Cobalt. After passing though the security checkpoints they found themselves in a visitors area next to the infirmary. Bethany was lead in by one of the guards still in an orange jumpsuit. Do to the location and low threat level the guard undid the handcuffs and just stepped back into the corner as she and Alexander quickly embraced each other.

No one said anything for a good five minutes. The guard let out a cough to let them know it was long enough. Normally that kind of thing was not allowed, but Bethany was a low threat and had made friends with all of the guards so they cut her some slack.

Sitting across from each other the two started to talk as Ken and Micheal stood back, much like the guard and watched. The conversation mostly involved why she had never told her son why she was sick. It was what everyone expected, Bethany just did not want him to worry. After some time Alexander motioned for Ken and Micheal to come over and join them at the table.

It was Bethany who spoke first. _"Please just call me Bethany and you must be Ken and Micheal."_

The two of them just nodded before Ken spoke. _"Yes and I am glad to meet you."_ Ken looked around nervously though.

Bethany nodded. _"You do never quite get used to it...lets get past the BS and get down to business. I am happy you two took my son in for whatever reason it was. I can never repay you for your kindness."_

 _"_ _We are too."_ said Micheal. _"This is not some line, we both mean it, you son is a real good kid."_

Bethany smiled and patted Alexander's hand. _"I know he is, he has always tried to be good."_

Ken just nodded. _"And talented."_ said Ken with his grin showing he was starting to relax a little. _"Wait till you see."_ He then nudged Alexander on the shoulder.

Alexander looked at Ken and nodded before slowly getting up almost like he did not want to let go of his mother's hand and heading over to his guitar case and opened it. He sat back like he was instructed by the guards and started to play 'In the Arms of an Angel' slowly. It was not the best rendition ever played as he just started to learn how to play it, but to his mother it was perfect.

When it was done he put the guitar back in the case and went back to the table where Bethany was crying tears of joy. After just holding hands trying to think of something to say before Bethany broke the tension in the room. _"I want you to play that at mt funeral, please."_

Everyone in the room, even the guard looked at her lightly choked up.

 _"_ _Don't talk like that mother."_ said Alexander.

 _"_ _What...truthfully."_ Bethany said. _"What have I always said, don't dwell on the bad. I did that for years and it never got me anywhere. If I had not done that we would not be here."_

As the two just held hands Ken and Micheal looked at each other not sure what to do. They both thought about just getting up and moving back just to give them some space, but that would have drawn attention to themselves.

Bethany looked at Ken and Micheal after a bit, not wanting to waist her time just sitting there. _"Ok, I can tell you both don't know exactly what the story is, but I think you should know. I grew up in the bad part of town. You know the one, the one no one talks about unless it is about the crime or someone on crusade."_

Ken nodded and Bethany knew he understood, nodding back before starting back up. _"I won't bore you with the little things. I met Alexander's father at a party. We had some fun, did some drugs and spent about half a year...dating if you could call it that. Well when I got pregnant he just vanished. I don't know were and did not care after a bit."_

Bethany took a few deep breaths before squeezing Alexander's hands. _"I never even thought about getting the abortion that my family wanted me to have. My dad, once he calmed down became good with it, my mother though...she would still be mad. They were killed in a car accident a few years after Alexander was born."_

Looking at Alexander she took a few deep breaths. _"That is when I went back to the drugs. I have not been proud of the things I have done, but my son here is one of the few right things I have done in my life. I have lots of regrets, but he is not one and you two...if what he has written is true he will be the same for you."_ She looked at Alexander. _"Just be a good person, that is all I can ask of you."_

 ** _My Dearest Phillip,_**

 ** _Ken came up after they got back and went strait to the bookshelf and wrote down a number of the tittles and authors. I told him he wanted to borrow some he could...that is why the shelf is half empty._**

 ** _Bethany sounds like a good person who had all the wrong breaks._**

 ** _I write more about this, but...it is currently bring up to many bad thoughts._**

 ** _Your Loving, Douglas_**

Doug got to the bookstore early to pick up Alexander from his music lesson. He waited for John to become distracted with the LGBT meeting before asking to speak with him on the roof.

"What is up Doug?" Arthur asked sitting the and giving Doug a cup of coffee.

"Alexander..." Doug said as he moved to the ledge and looked at people walking along the street. "The little looking into what will happen after she passes...if one can not afford the funeral, the state will cover it, but...I don't know."

"You are thinking of covering the expense right." Arthur said as he moved up to Doug. "I know that is what I would do...I also know that there is no way for Ken and Micheal to do it right now. We also know Ken and he would not want the charity,"

Doug nodded. "True...we could do how we did when Ken was out of work and do it in secret."

Arthur smirked. "Do you remember My Blue Heaven."

"That Steve Martin where where he is witness protection?" Doug nodded and looked over at Arthur.

"Remember the baseball field scam?" Arthur said with a bigger smirk.

"Yes..." Doug said as he started to think. "Art are you suggesting?"

"Well something like that." Arthur sat on one of the chairs. "We get a fundraiser going. You know caw washes, donation jars and such. We had a guy come buy and asked to put up a flier to pay for that kid that was killed a few month ago by that drunk driver. Not only did they make enough to pay for the funeral, but enough to pay for his sister to go to collage."

Doug nodded. "I like it...and us two could make some large private donations."

Arthur nodded with a smile. "Sometimes it is fun to know your little secret life as the idle rich."

Doug let out a laugh. "You know that I am retired I think there is one more person we are going to have to bring into this secret society."

"Who." Asked Arthur.

"Nancy..." Doug said with another laugh. "I sort of promised she could do my taxes now."

Arthur looked at Doug before letting out a loud laugh himself.


	82. Fight!

**Circles Fan Fiction**

 **Time Marches On**

 **Series 04: A New Crossroad**

 **Book 4.2**

 **Chapter One:** Fight! [Winter 2016/2017]

 **Music:**

 _My Dearest Phillip,_

 _It is that short time of the year that I basically have you all to myself for two whole weeks. Not quite, but Feebi now has Alexander to hang out with, she will be out of the house more and gets us some alone time._

 _Today is an exception as you are heading to B.U. to drop off some paperwork. I kind of think it is nice that you are looking into adding a class to your schedule this second semester. It will only be twice a week for two hours a day and on the same days you run your swimming safety course so you will just be gone an extra two hours twice a week, but not adding any days._

 _Alexander has been visiting his mother twice a week right now. Either Ken, Micheal and oddly myself take him there. Bethany is an interesting woman._

 _I hope to see you when you get back, the snow is starting to fall and I like the idea of just walking to the park in it with you._

 _Your Loving, Douglas_

Phillip was walking across campus a few days before Christmas when he heard a commotion near one of the on sight Fraternity Houses. It is usually quiet this time of the year as most of the students had gone home for Christmas vacation.

Rounding the corner he saw it. Richardson, a new freshman on the football team. Phillip knew him from picking up Alexander from his guitar lesson one time during the weekly Triangle Book LGBT meeting. He looked like a new kid and the young horse was a good tight end from what some of the girls on the Water Polo Team had said. The only bad thing right now was he had dropped a crucial pass that cost the football team from making the finals.

Now he was surrounded by a few of the other players, a mink, a Clydesdale probably a lineman, a Snow Leopard and a Coyote who Phillip recognized as one of the wide receivers. They were all yelling things at him like 'Loser', 'Fagot' and other hateful things. It was obvious that Richardson was just trying to avoid the confrontation.

Phillip put his briefcase down on a bench as he headed over to the group. He was less than 20' away where he got the whiff of beer and shook his head as he got close. _"You guys want to back off."_

The mink looked over and snarled before he recognizing Phillip and the ducky tie. _"Hey its that coach that also lost us the Water Polo Championship coming to protect the other homo."_ The other three looked over, obviously drunk.

 _"_ _I believe it is...we could take care of both the loser fagots"_ The larger horse said.

Phillip took a deep breath, almost like the wind had been taken out of him, but it was more than a good day was about to be ruined. _"Look you are all drunk and trying to blow off some steam, but if you don't back off you will make one of the worst mistakes of your life."_

 _"_ _What would that be, you going to kick our asses or something like that."_ Said the coyote.

Taking another deep breath Phillip looked at all of them and slowly shook his head. _"Yes, but that was not the mistake I was talking about you making. This would ruin your careers, get you kicked out of school and even get you some jail time."_

The horse looked down at Phillip, he was a whole head taller than the husky with a sneer. _"I have taken down bigger than you on the field."_

Phillip nodded as he saw Richardson slowly circling and getting behind him. _"Yes I am sure you have...now nothing but bad words have been said and if you walk away from this will just be a fuzzy memory you will want to forget in the morning."_

The snow leopard who had been quiet this whole time finally spoke up. _"Fuck this shit, I am going to kill that cock sucking fucker for costing me a chance at a championship trophy!"_ lunging at Richardson only to be pushed aside by Phillip. He had pushed the Ounce off to one side making him sprawl face first in the snow covered grass, farther than he thought he would after so many years of not really training any more. The horse then hit Phillip and the world went white.

The next thing he knew he was sitting on the bumper of an ambulance shaking as the ringing left his head, a campus police officer talking to him as the paramedic was using his pen light to check if there was a concussion or something.

Phillip was looking at the cast on his hand. He had broken a few fingers during the fight. That did not bother him, what did was how much worry this was on Doug and Richardson who was now in the middle of this mess. He had a few cuts. The jocks were going to be alright, though one now knew what it is like to be maced. One of the female students who happened to pass by came to help. Also out of the fraternity came two more of the football team, but they came to break up the fight and others had caught it on their phone.

Someone at the school thought it would be good to call a press conference. Everyone was sure it was Ernest, a boar who was part of the more outspoken gay activist on campus. He smelt blood and wanted to make an example of the 'Jocks'.

The Dean looked at Phillip as the handful of reporters sat in the auditorium. The Dean was only upset because he was hoping to spent the Winter Break with his family, rather than standing here on Christmas Eve day looking at a possible scandal.

After the normal opening comments Phillip got up and stood there for a moment rubbing the bridge of his nose. The couple of the local reporters who knew him from the championships knew what this meant. He was going to just speak his mind, not what the NCAA would want him to say. Gary a Jaguar for the Boston Gazette raised his hand, but did not shout or anything, knowing this was best way to get Coach Johnson to speak, it worked as normal.

 _"_ _So Coach Johnson are you alright."_ said Gary.

Coach Johnson let out a light smile. He liked Gary, he was fair and impartial. He had even did a private interview with him once and Doug and him had gone out to lunch with Gary and his wife on more than one occasion. _"Well pretty good physically considering I broke a few fingers and I am on some good pain killers right now, god I love Norco...but beyond that I feel like crap on the inside. You know how I feel about violence?"_ One of the things Gary had taught him was how to do an interview and take control.

There was a few odd looks and a few smirks from those in the know. _"Yes I do, so lets cut to the chase...what do you think about what happened?"_ asked Gary as he smirked happy to get all of this on his mirco-recorder for later.

Coach Johnson slowly shook his head. _"It was stupid and should not have happened. It was some students who were under stress from loosing the big game taking it out on who they thought was to blame. We would not even be here if it had involved a bunch of strait students. We are only here because the fight happened between a couple of football players and a gay coach."_

Another reporter a giraffe, who was kind of hard to miss spoke first. _"What are you saying...that this should be swept under the rug?"_

Coach Phillip shook his head once more. _"No what I am saying is someone with a pro-gay agenda is blowing this out of proportion. Now don't get me wrong, I am all for gay rights, just not at the expense of anyone else. This is slowly all getting out of hand."_

Gary saw there was something else and just raised his hand and waited to be acknowledge from Coach Johnson. _"Would you like to expand?"_

Coach Johnson held up his finger for a moment as he spoke quietly with the Dean. He then looked at the reporters. _"The Dean is ok with this, not that we are hiding anything, it was just something that came up recently. This is known to about five of us in the athletic department. I was offered the position of head of the Men's Swim Team...and I had to turn it down. Now I will tell you why, first, I love coaching the Woman's Water Polo Team. The second was because of politics."_

Ernest raised his hand and yelled first. _"So who did not want you to take the job."_ He was sure he had a scandal.

Coach Johnson looked at Ernest. _"Someone like you, I had to turn down the job. First I am gay and I would be in charge of a lot of young men. This quickly would become a conflict of interest. Not because I am surrounded by young men, but because someone else would see that and would think it would be inappropriate. Therefor I would have to make sure every action would have to be done with forethought and if it was politically correct. This would interfere with my job as a coach. Then it would only take one parent, student or activist with an agenda to say I am doing something in appropriate with one of the athletes."_

Coach Johnson held up a fingers as he took a quick drink of water. _"Then come the Anti-Gay Agenda calling for my resignations and before long the Pro-Gay-Agenda steps up and in the middle of this is me, my family, the school, the athletes and anyone caught in the crossfire."_

As Ernest tried to think of what to say Gary raised his hand. _"So Coach Johnson, what do you think should be done?"_ He even had a smirk as he knew what was going to be said.

 _"_ _I think the players should be given a few game suspension fighting and the rest of us go home to be with out loved ones."_ As Coach Johnson just stepped down from the podium and headed to the door and over to Doug who was waiting in the back of the auditorium where the otter gave Phillip a peck on the cheek before they both headed to his car.

Two people followed them out, the first was Gary who visibly turned off his recorder and the second was Ernest. Gary would have got to the BMW first if it was not for Ernest moving quicker.

 _"_ _So that is it"_ earnest said feeling a little hot under the collar.

Phillip looked over taking his glasses off and handing them to Doug as Gary turned his recorder back on, once again very visibly. _"This is neither the time or place for this. If you really want to continue this conversation make an appointment and I will see you after Christmas break. If you have an issue with that talk to my lawyer. Any contact with me till thin I will consider harassment and you will need to talk to yours."_

Gary let out a snicker as Ernest took a few steps back holding up his hands and looked at the jaguar. _"Did he just threaten me?"_

 _"_ _Only with legal action."_ said Gary still smirking a little.

Earnest looked at Gary and then back a Phillip who had gotten into the car and rolled the window down before looking up as Doug started the car while just rubbing Phillip's belly. _"There is no need for that love, the happy pills are doing their job, we can do that later and Feebi is waiting on us to come home."_

Doug nodded and leaned over. _"And Gary, lunch at the Olive Garden Saturday right?"_

 _"_ _You got that Doug, the wife hopes you are giving her the usual present."_ Gary said leaning through the window.

 _"_ _Yes, but this year I am adding something special John has a bottle for the two of you."_ said Doug with a smirk.

After the blue BMW pulled away Ernest looked at Gary. _"So that is why you gave Coach Phillip the softball questions?"_

Gary laughed as he headed to his car. _"Nope, someone called me away from my grand-mother-in-law's tamales to have a stupid news conference so I got to the point to get out of their quickly, later Ernest, better luck on your next witch hunt."_

Ernest stood there steaming as he watched the jaguar drive off thinking of his next move.

 _My Dearest Phillip,_

 _Daniel Richardson looked relieved he did not have to get up and talk._

 _I hate to say this, but you are getting good at these interviews. I do like going to lunch with Gary and his wife. Gary is a nice guy and I like the fact that both of you have someone dress you before you go out the door for work._

 _I like what you said and I do agree this is the direction we should go with gay rights, lets just move past it._

 _You should have seen that Ernest guy fume as you just walked off the stage past him followed by the Dean._

 _Now Daniel I feel sorry for. He said he had no family to go to for Christmas...and now he is coming here tomorrow._

 _Your Loving, Douglas_

Nancy sat with Arthur and Doug at the coffee shop talking about the Alexander fund.

 _"_ _So my brother got hooked up with a rich guy..."_ said Nancy as she looked at the account.

Arthur just smirked and nodded. _"Yes and just the three of us know."_

Doug gave a shrug and a smirk himself. _"Well their are a few more, but one is an attorney and the other is the bank manager...so no other real people know."_

 _"_ _So I have done the paperwork to make it a non-prophet thing with a twist."_ Nancy said pulling out a contract. _"If you want to go with the Alexander Fund, I got two small changes I would like to make after talking with Bethany."_

The two looked at her for a moment. _"Go on..."_

 _"_ _First we change it to the Bethany Fund."_ Nancy pointed at her proposal. _"We make it a full non-prophet organization. With Alexander still a minor he can't truly work with the money. Once we have paid for the funeral we take half the remaining money and put it in his name to help Ken and Micheal put him through college if that is what he wants. The rest goes to help others in his same situation."_

 _"_ _Wow!"_ Once more Doug and Arthur looked at her almost in shock as that was all they could get out.

 _"_ _So who do we put in charge?"_ asked Arthur.

Nancy looked at Arthur with a smirk similar to the one Phillip would give to get him to do something. Arthur held up his hands protesting the idea. _"Sorry no I am so not the one."_

Nancy then let out a grin and a giggle. _"Phillip was right, it is fun messing with you. No not you, I know some people who are good at this kind of thing unless you want to keep it in the family?"_

Doug thought for a moment. _"We'll talk with Kathy too, but as for who is in charge do we need to decide now?"_

Nancy shook her head. _"I think we should wait till after everything and see what Alexander would want._ _He is a smart kid."_


	83. Christmas Winter 20162017

**Chapter** **Two:** Christmas [Winter 2016/2017]

 **Music:**

 _My Dearest Phillip,_

 _It is going to be weird not having Ken or Micheal here this evening, but the three headed off to be with Bethany. Your sister and you also make one hell of a team. She had got the 'Bethany Fund' going and you have burned up your phone talking to all of your FBI friends. I hope you are not using up too many favors as you call them._

 _Daniel will be joining us a little later so we have planned on breakfast after presents._

 _Your Loving, Douglas_

Everyone joined at Taye's and Marty's as normal. It was decided that they were not going to get carried away. Feebi was still going to end up with something from everyone, but she insisted if they got her a gift, Alexander should get one too. Though everyone did run them through with Ken and Micheal first.

There were only two big gifts. A pair of bicycles for Alexander and Feebi. Not the super fun type, simple and basic so if necessary they could be used for school.

The rest of the gifts were the normal ones, though John and Arthur gave theirs out first. Gift cards for their new coffee shop.

Phillip and Doug's gift was a CD collection of Russian Pop singers from Russia. He did give Feebi her own matching collection of grung bands, Phillip was happy she liked the same music as him.

For Doug it was a portable desk he had found at the thrift store so he did not have to get out of bed to write. Doug had got Phillip a new watch to replace the one he broke in the fight though it was only a picture of it as it was on order and b3eing shipped along with the a water proof phone case.

Taye and Marty gave Alexander Phillip's old Nintendo Entertainent System that was now in good condition with all of the games. Feebi got the original Ranger Bob's hat with a thank you note for saving the show. They gave each other tickets for a Broadway show that was the same weekend of the Electronics Show where SOML was going to premiere after all of these years. Taye also handed out gift certificates from his Christmas bonus.

Jason and Becky just showed up with New England Patriot scarves that have been given to all of the food truck vendors after the last home game of the regular season.

They did not eat till about 9:00 when Daniel showed up. He still had the bandage covering his stitches above his eye, but was in a good mood overall. During breakfast it was Alexander and Daniel who were the quiet ones, but for different reasons.

Like Thanksgiving Alexander was just amazed how everyone got along so well. It was not as big of thing as last time, this time he just enjoyed the whole thing, but he was also quiet thinking about his mother. He did though still have the gift he had made for her in his pocket and every once in a while touched it with a half smile.

Daniel looked on with obvious bittersweet memories. He had not planned on coming, but he remembered that Coach Johnson was one of the people that the LGBT meetings said was good to talk to. He put on his brave face and just enjoyed the family meal.

Ken, Micheal and Alexander showed up to visit his mother. She still looked good, but moved a little slower. Ken was the one to put on the brave face as memories of Paulie raced through his mind, so he just sat back and watched. The guard was the same red panda as it always seemed who looked at Ken and Micheal with a smile and a nod.

It was the normal greeting, hugging and a little bit of crying, but upbeat. Alexander pulled out his present and gave it to Bethany. When she opened it Bethany got a few tears again. It was not much, just photos of him, some alone, some with Ken and the occasional one with Micheal. After looking at them she gave Alexander a hug and then had Ken and Micheal come over so she could hug them.

 _"_ _Thank you three so much."_ Bethany said almost completely in tears.

Micheal just smiled as Ken just pointed at him. _"This is the guy who took all of the good ones."_

As Micheal let out a blush Bethany just shook her head. _"Then how did you take the ones with you in them, they are all great to me...especially this one."_

She pulled out the one of the three of them taken while at the carnival in one of the photo booths. _"I can see the three of you being happy together. That makes me so happy to see the three of you together enjoying yourselves."_

Ken nodded with a smile and handed her a book. _"_ _This belongs to my...father as I see him. I know there is not much in there that it can teach you, but it has become sort of a tradition. You can return it when you don't need it."_ It was a worn out copy of 'Living with AIDS'.

Phillip came home from his faculty meeting about the fight and just flopped in the chair. Doug was not back yet so he just looked at the bookshelf and the missing book thinking it was out of place, but he knew what it meant causing a light smile as he looked up at Paulie.

 _"_ _You know you are still an amazing guy."_ Phillip let out a chuckle and shook his head looking at his hand still in a cast. _"I found myself quoting you a few times today. I think some progress may have been made. I still have a job, the one that I want as coach of a Woman's Water Polo Team. I have to had fight hard to keep from getting a...new one. They still want me to take over the Men's Swim Team, but I found myself saying no today, not because it was the safe thing to do, but because this is what I love doing."_

He looked at the piece of paper in his pocket with a grin. _"And I think they got what I was saying. The football players got off with a three game suspension and they have to take some seminars on tolerance. Daniel was quieter than when he was here, but he told me when I get back to school he needs to talk to me. I don't know what about, but he sounded serious."_

The door opened and in came Doug with Feebi who had both gone out to shop and pick up Alexander from his guitar lessons. _"So dear how did it go, sorry I could not be there."_

 _"_ _Hey Papa."_ said Feebi as she started to put things away.

Phillip let out a quick chuckle. _"Good Love, you know what a sideways promotion is?"_

Doug nodded. _"Is that where they shift someone from one place to another, but don't advance them?"_

Phillip nodded. _"Well I got a sideways...punishment...I think you can call it."_

 _"_ _Sorry to hear that dear."_ Doug headed over and kissed Phillip on top of the head. _"What did they do?"_

 _"_ _Well sort of suspended me with pay till next semester."_ Phillip said thinking he could see Paulie smirk with the moving shadows.

Doug blinked. _"So for punishment they sent you home...with pay?"_

 _"_ _Ye-up."_ He let out a smirk himself and he leaned up and kissed Doug back. _"Though I think I have an arch-nemesis now."_

Doug looked down at Phillip and scrunched up his face. _"Let me guess that Ernest guy."_

 _"_ _Ye-up."_ Phillip shook his head. _"He confronted me and accused me of turning my back on the gay community again."_

Doug rolled his eyes. _"So what are you going to do with him?"_

Phillip let out a chuckle. _"Well I thought I could have Gus go beat him up, but that would be too nice."_

Doug let out a laugh. _"Yes too quick, but not painless."_

 _"_ _I have already put plans in motion."_ Phillip said as he leaned back a little. _"Well first I made one of those 'look leave me alone I am former Special Forces' comments and then patted him on the back with a smile and walked away."_

 _"_ _So what is the next part of the plan?"_ Doug had to ask.

 _"_ _Nothing."_ Phillip said with a snicker. _"Absolutely nothing, I am just going to smile and be nice to him. I will let his own paranoia get to him."_

 _"_ _And if that does not work."_ Doug asked.

Phillip looked up again. _"Then I need Linda, a double mint cappuccino latte, a tub of chocolate covered espresso beans and a stopped elevator."_

Doug blinked a few times. _"_ _Wow, just wow."_

It was January when things started to move quickly. Thanks to Phillip, Nancy and lots of late night phone calls they had managed to get Bethany released and put into a hospice. It was not the best, but it was close enough for Alexander to take his bike there after school, usually with Feebi.

Feebi visited others while Alexander was with his mother most every day now. Bethany now was bed ridden, but in good spirits. Ken and Micheal came by multiple times a week to visit too.

While at school Alexander would sit under the tree with Jasmine and a couple of others to play and with the school permission they had put out one of the Bethany Fund jars for donations. Feebi got together with the other after school activity groups and organized a bake sale. The jars at Triangle Books, the C&W Wine Store and Sox's Coffee Shop's jars seemed to always need emptying. All three Paulie's Good Eats trucks had even made a local paper because of them. Even B.U. got into the fund raising.

It was towards the end of the month when Alexander and his fellow musicians started to show up regularly to play for everyone.

On the 14th of February, Valentine's day everyone got the call they were expecting.

 _My Dearest Phillip,_

 _I am so happy you are home today, Micheal just gave the word of Bethany passing while you three are still out jogging._

 _Your Loving, Douglas_

Nancy sat down with Ken Micheal, Alexander, Feebi, Phillip and Doug. looking over the will in the gazebo. She read it over a few times before, but no one was even in a hurry even though it was cold and raining. After taking a deep breath she pulled out a small box.

 _"_ _We knew she did not have much, but she left everything to you three and has only one request."_ Nancy said slowly trying to make sure she was doing everything right. While she had set up a fair number of wills this was the first one she was the executor of. _"She wanted to be cremated and her ashes spread out on the sea."_

Phillip thought for a moment and put his hand on Alexander's shoulder. _"I think I can arrange that."_ Ken looked at Phillip and saw he meant it and it was not one of his 'plans'.

 _"_ _Next Douglas, she is giving you your book back."_ Nancy pulled the worn book out and gave it to Doug, one the inside of the cover she had written 'Thank You'. _"It was a great comfort."_

 _"_ _Ken and Micheal, all of her photos."_ She pulled out all of the photos including ones they did not give her including some of Alexander as a small child. _"All but one...that one she wants to be cremated with her so it will always be part of her."_

Micheal looked through the envelope and looked at Ken with a new batch of tears. _"The missing one is the one from the carnival."_

Ken pulled Micheal and Alexander close as Nancy pulled out one last thing. It was a simple bracelet made from string. Nancy looked at it and read the note. _"This is something she made for you to remember her by. You do not have to wear it, but she wants you to keep it close."_


	84. Roof Top Memories Winter 20162017

**Chapter** **Three:** Roof Top Memories [Winter 2016/2017]

 **Music:**

 _My Dearest Phillip,_

 _Today was good. It was a great service and it was nice to go out on that smaller Coast Guard ship. The Chaplin was good too, he kept it simple and brief._

 _Ken I think cried as hard as Alexander. I think Bethany reminded him of his own mother because I saw him call her before and after the ceremony._

 _Micheal spent the day within arms reach of Alexander._

 _Feebi was also subdued all day, I like your idea of coming back and getting the tour proper so she could enjoy it._

 _As usual you looked great in your uniform, especially now that you got your cast off._

 _Your Loving, Douglas_

There was no real conversation for the morning jog as it had only been a few days since the funeral. This morning they ran more out of habit than anything else. It was when they got back to the house and Phillip looked up and then over at Ken.

 _"_ _You know next week is the Annual Wake for Paulie."_ Phillip gestured at at Alexander with his head.

Ken thought about it for a moment and nodded. " _I like that, he always wanted it to be more about everyone else than him."_

Doug met Arthur at the coffee shop. _"Ok Art the first part is business and I know Nancy is not here, but it is about the Bethany Fund."_

Arthur raised and eyebrow and ordered Doug a coffee. _"What is up with it?"_

Doug sat down. _"Well you know the rooftop party coming up?"_

Arthur nodded. _"What about it?"_

 _"_ _How about we announce what Nancy came up with there and we can deflect our secret by opening up by saying it was all her idea."_ Doug said with a grin.

 _"_ _I like that idea."_ Arthur said as the coffee arrived. _"I could hint at Linda early on that Nancy had a special announcement and by that time she will be so excited Nancy will not have the chance to deny it."_

Doug looked up towards the rooftop. _"_ _Now I understand why Paulie kept all of his charities secret."_

Doug found himself alone with Alexander while taking him home from music lessons later that day. _"Alexander, that band of yours, how would you like a gig?"_

Alexander looked over at Doug a little confused. _"Band...we are not a band, we just like to play together."_

Doug let out a snicker. _"In my day that is what we would call a band, but seriously. We got this thing we do every year in remembrance of Paulie and...with recent events Arthur and me thought you could play a few things, like you did at the hospice and it would be for charity."_

Thinking for a moment Alexander nodded. _"_ _I will talk to them about it."_

Alexander met with the others in his...troupe…

 _"_ _Hey guys...I just got an odd request from Doug."_ Alexander started looking at Jasmine, Jenifer, Steven and Ruby. _"Remember that roof top party that goes on above Triangle Books, well he wanted to know if we wanted to play there."_

Steven looked at Alexander for a moment. _"What like a gig or something."_

Alexander nodded. _"He said it would be for charity...what kind I am not sure."_

Jasmine look at Alexander fiddling with her violin. _"Well it could be the Alexander Fund. That is still going on right?"_

 _"_ _Yeah..."_ Alexander had not thought about that. _"They did say something about me getting what was left over after all of the expenses."_

 _"_ _Maybe it is a quick way to get you some more money before it is over?"_ said Jenifer.

Shrugging Alexander pulled out his guitar and fiddled with the Friendship Bracelet his mother had given him. Now it rested around the neck of his guitar. _"I can see that."_

 _"_ _So what are you going to do with the money?"_ Asked Steven.

Once more Alexander shrugged. _"_ _I don't know, probably just get some new clothes or maybe if there is enough we could go to a concert or something together."_ The rest looked at him saying 'Cool!'

Alexander, Jasmine, Jenifer, Steven and Ruby sat on the roof top playing softly. It was not a formal event, but they all dressed their best finding it fun to be 'Professionals' for one night. They were not the best musicians, but most did not care. They even managed to get all of their parents to show up.

With John and Arthur hosting there was plenty of drinks and food including coffee, wine and cheese. Doug, Jason, and Becky also made sure there was plenty of snack foods. Because of the drinking armbands were handed out to show who was of age.

The troupe was sat in one corner that overlooked the whole rooftop. Being nervous Feebi just told them to do what they would normally do in the quad. This helped a little, though occasionally repetitive as they would repeat some songs after major screw ups. Above them hung the banner saying 'Annual Paulie Mayhew Wake and Fund Raiser', the last part being added this year.

Everyone was there, even Pollyanna. The Dean and his wife was even there along with Daniel Richardson. Jade had even made it, though not part of the team she was still going to school and keeping her dream of becoming an Advocate for International Universal Rights. Taye was even shocked to see Roger there with one of the armbands saying he was not drinking.

The event stayed more or less informal till Doug pulled up Nancy and Alexander to the microphone.

 _"_ _Good evening to everyone."_ Doug started. _"If you have noticed we have a small change that now that I think about it is long overdue. Now every year we are going to make this a fund raiser for a different charity."_

There was clapping and nodding, agreeing this was a good idea before Doug continued. _"For our first one we are sponsoring the Bethany fund. It started as just a way to help Alexander, but quickly grew and someone up here caused it to shift a little. The changes we are starting will be giving half the money into a trust fund for Alexander to do with what he wants when he turns eighteen. The other half will go into a non-profit fund to help those who have a sick parent in prison to help pay for medical, legal and if necessary funeral expenses."_

Alexander, Ken and Micheal stood there speechless as Doug patted Alexander and Nancy on the shoulder. _"Now this last part has been a secret for a while because those involved wanted to remain anonymous, but they are to modest. So everyone show your thanks to Nancy Johnson for her wonderful idea and plan."_

Everyone clapped as Linda ran up and gave the shocked Nancy a hug and deep kiss. No one noticed Doug slide off stage and head over to Arthur giving him a high five. Nancy stood there still trying to form words when Ken, Micheal and Alexander joined Linda in the hug.

Nancy called over Alexander after they were done with the announcements. "Here are the current numbers."

Alexander looked at the bank statement and then at Nancy.

 _"_ _Yes?"_ said Nancy who was still recovering from the event.

 _"_ _So...I have over ten grand waiting for me."_ Alexander finally got out.

 _"_ _Yes and if you want you can take over the Bethany Fund if you wish."_ Nancy said as she adjusted in her chair. _"Right now it is being run by an organization that specializes in running non-profit groups."_

Alexander nodded. _"Thanks for everything Nancy."_

Nancy let out a chuckle. _"Well you should really thank Doug and Arthur, it was their idea really...Doug and Arthur singled me out because...well I think they like being the ones behind the scene."_

Once more Alexander nodded. _"Well I must thank them some how, but how."_

Thinking for a moment Nancy just let out a smile. _"Do what Paulie would do, be a good person and try to help others become better people."_

Alexander just smiled. _"I like that idea."_

Phillip looked over at Doug as they headed home noting the giant smile on the satisfied otter's face. _"Did I miss something love?"_

Doug shook his head. _"Not really, why dear?"_

 _"_ _Well I know Nancy is one of the smart ones in my family, but something like this...well it seems like there is more going on than what we all saw with tonight's announcement."_ said Phillip still looking at the smiling Doug. _"And you have that 'I love it when a plan comes together' look."_

 _"_ _Well dear."_ Doug glanced at Phillip. " _I was just giving her the credit she deserves."_

A skeptical Phillip looked at Doug. _"Well she does deserve credit, but I have the feeling she got more credit than she earned...love."_

Doug just let out a snicker.

 _My Dearest Phillip,_

 _I am going to write this real quick while you are in the shower._

 _Tonight was great. I know Paulie would have loved this idea and part of me knows he does._

 _Alexander is set for life if he plans things right. We are also going to help a lot of others who need this kind of help._

 _I can't think of anything else of than I love both of you right now even though you both sat back and watch what happened tonight._

 _Your Loving, Douglas_

Daniel Richardson was meeting Coach Johnson while he was on campus turning in some paperwork. He knew he was going to be there in advance so he set up the meeting at his office.

As Coach Johnson sat at his desk feeling whole and thinking about the upcoming season once again the knock on the door woke him up from his trance for lack of a better word. _"Come on in...and leave the door open."_

Richardson came in and sat down as Coach Johnson gestured making himself comfortable in one of the chairs. _"Thank you for meeting me Coach Johnson."_

 _"_ _Just call me Phillip."_ said the husky as he leaned back in his chair looking at the young man with a smile. _"What can I do for you?"_

 _"_ _Well then call me Daniel."_ He put a hand behind his head running it up and down his neck nervously. _"You see...well...um..."_ He took a deep breath. _"I am having a hard time still with some of the team members."_

Phillip nodded and leaned forward. _"So what is it, they still give you a hard time with your sexuality."_

Daniel nodded lightly. _"I think they are still upset at me dropping the ball and me being gay is the excuse they are using."_

 _"_ _I can see that."_ Phillip thought for a moment. _"You ready for some tough love."_

 _"_ _What?"_ said Daniel with a raised eyebrow.

 _"_ _Look you are on a team of a very physical sport and they_ _are focusing on you because of a bad play and you are different."_ Phillip said with a stern face. _"Nothing is going to magically change that. I learned that a long time ago. What you have to do is suck it up, quit or show them they are wrong."_

Daniel looked on not quite in shock, but just surprised to hear that coming from Phillip.

 _"_ _I know it is harsh, but you are in the weird place where there is no way you can be cut because someone will take it the wrong way. I had this with Jade when she first started. She did not know how to play the sport, was a lesbian and a Muslim. I had one person come to me and tell me she had to go and another telling me she had to stay."_ Phillip said looking up at a few of the team photos. _"My decision was to make up my own mind after talking with what she wanted. I was upfront and told her this and her response was to play five times harder and train ten times as hard."_

Daniel looked at the photo with Jade after becoming MVP.

Phillip nodded. _"That is what I think you should do. Go out there and prove the haters and doubters wrong. If someone hits you hard on the field and calls you a fag, get up and on the next play hit him twice as hard and then just walk away. Take the flag if there is one and keep doing it till they back down. This goes if it is during practice or in a game. I am sure your coach will understand and your teammates will respect you even if they don't like you. The big part is to just keep it on the field, I don't want to hear of you getting into any more fights unless it is defending someone else."_

Daniel nodded. _"Thanks, I think I needed to hear that."_


	85. Politics Spring 2017

**Circles Fan Fiction**

 **Time Marches On**

 **Series 05: A New Crossroad**

 **Book 1**

 **Chapter One:** Politics... [Spring 2017]

 **Music:**

 _My Dearest Phillip,_

 _Today you finally go back to school, both as an instructor and a student, brushing up on our Russian. I think becoming a Russian language instructor/tutor is something you will enjoy._

 _Alexander's little music troupe has started to play one night a week at the coffee shop, just for donations to the Bethany Fund._

 _Feebi has gotten a boost with the school paper, she is now an editor for it._

 _Marty is getting more excited with every day as 'So Others May Live' is getting closer to its release date. With his excitement Taye's grows too._

 _Ken, Micheal and Alexander have started to once or twice a week head down to a small diner they found that looks over the bay. This gives them some alone time for Alexander to just look over the waters from the nearby park as he plays '_ _In The Arms Of An Angel' for his mother. Micheal told me that Ken has been brought to tears more than once._

 _Well you are back from your run so I will write more later._

 _Your Loving, Douglas_

Phillip pulled up to campus and he saw about 50 people protesting in front of the building where his office was. He shook his head as the signs seemed to say that the school was taking a few steps back as far as gay rights go. There were also a few demanding the players and everyone else involved be expelled or terminated. Taking a deep breath he parked the VW Van and pulled out his phone and made a few calls before getting out and almost immediately was confronted by Ernest.

 _"_ _So what do you have to say now."_ Earnest said with a smirk.

Phillip looked at him and the crowd letting out a smile. _"You know if you want to have a real good protest I could give you my mother's number, she was in the 68 Chicago Riots and a few others."_

Ernest blinked a few times. _"You don't have a problem with this?"_

 _"_ _No, you are exercising your rights to protest, that is one of the reasons I chose to served my country."_ Phillip smirked. _"You know you could do the same, with your schooling you could even be an officer."_

Ernest just shook is head this time before continuing. _"You still don't want to support gay rights?"_

 _"_ _Yes I support them."_ said as he looked at his phone and gave a smile. _"I just don't think you get the best results by screaming at the top of your lungs at every little thing. Besides this will be over by noon."_ He said as he put his phone in his pocket after replying with 'K'.

Looking at the phone and then up at Phillip Ernest stepped in front of him, blocking his path to the Coach's Office. _"So what you call the cops or something, we have permits."_

Phillip stopped looking down at Ernest. _"I know you do, I talked to the Dean's secretary...and no I called for some catering. Now move to one side and let me get to my Water Survival class or I will make the call to Harvey, you know the big guy in security."_

Ernest looked over at the rhino who barely fit into his uniform just watching and gave out an audible gulp.

An hour later one of the Paulie good eats truck pulled up about 50' away and set up shop as Becky tweeted their location. A number of the phones in the protestors went off. For now nothing changed other than both students and faculty started to show up and getting in line for the black and peach truck. Becky then headed over to Phillip's office to get an order in person before heading back where Jason had started to cook and bake cookies and brownies.

Another hour had passed and there was a huge crowd, though only about half the number of protestors were still protesting. One student picked up a pair of boxes and headed into see Coach Johnson, a familiar cheetah with a scarf and hood covering most of her face.

 _"_ _So did you see the chaos out there Coach?"_ Asked Jade.

 _"_ _Ye-up, I am mostly to blame."_ Phillip said as he took his box of chilli cheese fries.

Jade looked out the window. _"So he is still riled up over the Richardson case I take it?"_

"Ye-up" Phillip leaned back and chuckled. _"I figured this was the best way to take the steam out of it."_

 _"_ _Ok..."_ said Jade as she pulled out her turkey sandwich. _"How did you come up with this one?"_

 _"_ _My mom."_ He took a bit and savored the mouthful before continuing. _"My mom once said the quickest way they could have stopped the protest filled with pot smoking hippies was free munchies."_

Jade almost spat out her mouthful as she laughed.

Jade stepped out of the office and almost into Ernest as he was waiting. He gave out a grunt and looked at her. _"Still hiding?"_

Shaking her head she looked at Ernest. _"No he is getting chilli stains out of his shirt so Doug won't kill him when he gets home."_

 _"_ _Why is he taking this injustice so lightly?"_ Ernest said half to himself.

 _"_ _INJUSTICE!"_ Yelled Jade. _"You have no Idea what injustice is!"_

Ernest took a step back at her yell. _"What would you call it?"_

 _"_ _Here?"_ Jade said still little worked up. _"A stupid little fight, you want to fight injustice go to Saudi Arabia, Iran or Russia. You have no clue how good we have it here. Back home, a home I can never return to because if I did I would be stoned to death for being a lesbian, if I was lucky. If I was unlucky I would be forced to marry a man where I could be killed for not submitting to his sexual advances. You would have been drug out of your home and one of the Morality Police might be merciful and just put a bullet in your head."_

By this time she had pushed him into a corner without laying a finger on him as Phillip looked on from the open dorway. There was also a growing crowd who had pulled out their phones and starting to record.

Jade continued taking a second to pull off one of her shoes. _"_ _Coach Phillip Johnson is the most tolerant man I have ever met. He has made it so I can visit with my family once more. He is helping Daniel deal with being a gay man in a sport where being gay is looked down on...have you even looked at his background. He has been nearly killed more than once trying to protect You_ _YA_ _KHARA_ _!_ _He and his whole family has done more for the community, strait or gay that you have and you have the gall to accuse him of not supporting the gay community...you are not even worth taking off my shoe for."_

Ernest stood there half in fear and half in shock as Jade put her shoe back on before she just turned and stormed off still cursing in Arabic as the crowd clapped for her while the onlooking Coach Johnson looked on with a raised eyebrow.

Jade got to her dorm room still steaming when Amy her squirrel roommate looked up from her laptop. _"Wow Jade, you let him have it."_

Looking over at the laptop to see her yelling at Ernest. _"Well...we Arabs are know for our tempers...at least that is what I expect him to say."_

 _"_ _Maybe, but so far you have about a thousand likes."_ Said Amy.

Jade looked down. _"_ _Well...I do not know what to say."_

Doug was in the kitchen when Phillip got home. _"So how did the counter-protest go dear?"_

Phillip pulled out a Sam Addams and sat down. _"Well Love, the brownies did their job real well ending the protest in peace and sugar rushes."_

 _"_ _Well that is good..."_ Doug noticed the Sam Addams. _"And?"_

Taking a long pull he sat down in the chair. _"Well Jade showed up and...she scared me."_

Doug came over and looked down at Phillip. _"What did she do?"_

 _"_ _Exploded."_ Phillip took another pull of the Sam Addams. _"She just let loose on Ernest to the point I thought I was going to have to save him...it is up on the internet by now. Warning though, you will learn a few Arabic curse words."_

Doug raised an eyebrow. _"Jade cursed...wow."_

Phillip nodded. _"However I think the Richardson Incident is finally behind us now."_

 _"_ _Good dear."_ Doug gave Phillip a kiss. _"And chilli cheese fries really?"_

" _Well...Jason made them if that makes a difference."_ said Phillip almost sheepishly. _"Love."_

 _"_ _Ok...I will let you off the hook this time dear."_ Doug said shaking his head.

Phillip called his mother hoping she had not seen what happened, but he was wrong.

 _"_ _Phillip, I take it you had a problem?"_ Mary asked.

 _"_ _Well I did, but thanks to your idea, Jade and brownies it ended quickly."_ said Phillip.

 _"_ _Brownies?"_ asked Mary.

 _"_ _You know your theory that munchies could have stopped any protest."_ Phillip said with a chuckle.

 _"_ _You had protestors?"_ Mary thought for a moment. _"Is this over that fight involving you just before Christmas."_

 _"_ _Ye-up"_ said Phillip with another chuckle. _"And a sad one too, it was about 50 people with some basic signs. They did not even have a good chant going. I think Ernest thought the subject was enough for the rally. Only one news truck showed up and the bi-line was 'A Small, but short Protest over a few month old incident happened today."_

Mary chuckled back. _"Kids today."_

 _"_ _I even offered to give him your phone number to get some tips for next time."_ Said Phillip with a chuckle causing Mary to laugh out loud.

 _My Dearest Phillip,_

 _Well I like your solution to the protest. It was simple and effective and non-confrontational...at least till Jade got into it. She seems more committed to her cause than Ernest._

 _Marty is out of the house for a week, he has to go attend a special event promoting his game._

 _Around 10 years in development seems like a long time, but he assures me that that is not to far out of the ordinary._

 _Your Loving, Douglas_

A young fox stood looking at the bulletin board. There was nothing special about him other than he had the tip of his tail done in a rainbow pattern almost in conflict to the navy blue business suit he was wearing. Over his back hung a backpack, one of the hard shell types one would wear on a motorcycle. After looking at all of the notices he walked up to the counter nervously. John happened to be covering it while Fred was visiting his parents.

 _"_ _So can I help you young man."_ asked John looking down at the fox.

Giving a quick nod. _"Yes...I am going to Boston University this next semester and am just looking around town when I found this place. I was wondering if some of those rooms are still open."_

John let out a smirk. _"Well I know one is, if you don't mind living in a house full of gay men."_

 _"_ _Not at all."_ said the fox as he swished his tail a few times showing off the rainbow pattern one his tail. _"I am as about gay as you can get."_

John let out a laugh. _"Carter is going to love you...The name is John by the way."_ He held out a hand.

 _"_ _Yoshish Devon."_ he said back shaking the hand. " _or rather Devon Yoshish, some habits are hard to shake."_

" _Habits?"_ John asked

 _"_ _Well."_ Devon said. _"I have only lived in the states for a few years now, I am from Japan originally."_

Another laugh came from John. _"Phillip is also going to love you, he speaks Japanese."_

 _"_ _So which one should I be taking the number of?"_ Devon asked.

 _"_ _The one on card stock with all the flowers drawn on it."_ said John.

Devon walked over and took the flier down. _"Well it is the most eye catching and pretty."_

John let out a smile. _"I think you are going to do fine then."_


	86. Another New Face Spring 2017

**Chapter** **Two:** Another new Face [Spring 2017]

 **Music:**

 _My Dearest Phillip,_

 _I got a call from a person interested in the apartment. John says he should be a real good fit with us. He is another student going to B.U. this semester so he wants to get in quick._

 _He should be here around noon so I will show him around. I hope he works out, I don't like that floor empty, it makes it to quiet._

 _Your Loving, Douglas_

Doug found himself working in the front garden much like Paulie used to do. He found it relaxing and knew why he did it for all those years. Hearing a motorcycle engine he looked up from the garden as the bright red Buell 1125R racing bike pulled up. The rider was in bright yellow racing leathers with a matching helmet that had some sort of eye piece off of it.

Stopping the engine Devon pulled off his helmet looked around at the neighborhood with a smile. While more open than his home in Kyoto, it was more cozy than the estate he had been living on in Seattle. Hanging his helmet on the handle bars he then pulled off his leathers to show he had a business suit on under it and brushed out any wrinkles before heading up the walkway to be met by Doug who put down his hedge clippers and offered a hand.

 _"_ _Greeting, you must be Devon...Yoshish..."_ Doug sounded little hesitant only because he was not sure he pronounced it correctly.

 _"_ _Not bad."_ Devon said shaking the hand back. _"_ _I love some of the teachers who screw that one up."_

Doug just nodded. _"_ _Well Phillip helped me with it all week."_

 _"_ _And I am guessing you are Douglas Pope, my potential landlord."_ Devon said with a smile and looking at the house.

 _"_ _Yes, though call me Doug if you want."_ Part of him had an odd feeling, like this had happened before, but not sure when and where.

 _"_ _I am in no hurry."_ Devon said as he pulled out his phone and turned it off. _"_ _John said if I do stay I will be here all day."_

Doug nodded. _"_ _That seems to be the pattern. I do want you to meet everyone first to avoid issues and have lunch."_

Devon gave a quick nod. _"_ _Your house, your rules."_

Doug showed Devon his apartment before heading up to his place for lunch. It was a simple meal of pasta and tea. The only comment Devon gave was this room was larger than the apartment his whole family in growing up in Japan.

 _"_ _Well Douglas...I mean Doug."_ It was going to take him a while to get used to calling him by his informal name. _"_ _This is some of the best tea I have had in a while and that is a real complement."_

 _"_ _I will take it."_ Doug let out a snicker. _"_ _So you are from Japan?"_

 _"_ _Kyoto to be exact."_ Devon said _"_ _I grew up there till my father got transferred to Seattle and placed in charge of Research and Development."_

Doug let out a smirk. _"_ _Funny that is where Phillip grew up."_

Devon let out a smile and gave a short quick nod. _"_ _Well I spent my last two years in high school there before graduating near the top of my class."_

 _"_ _So it seems you come from a well off family."_ Doug asked.

 _"_ _Well, sort of."_ Devon took the last sip of tea before he looked over at the coffee maker. _"_ _So any chance of some coffee, my only read addition is caffeine."_

Doug stifled a laugh. _"_ _You and Jade will really hit it off then, along with Phillip."_ He got up and started some coffee. _"_ _Continue please."_

 _"_ _Well my family was_ _nothing special."_ Devon said thinking about some of the details. _"_ _We can trace my family back_ _to the 16_ _th_ _century, but mostly we were merchants. The closest we ever had to fame was my Great Grandfather he died_ _during the Battle of Iwo Jima. My Grandfather having lost the business during the war from a U.S. bombing raid went to work for Toshiba."_

Doug winced a little. _"_ _Sorry abut that."_

Devon let out a giggle. _"_ _Don't be, the bombing of our family business was the best thing that could have ever happened to us. My Grandfather proved to be a productive and loyal employe and when my father was old enough he started with them_ _too. He is now one of the highest ranking members of the U.S. offices."_

Thinking for a moment. _"_ _So why choose B.U. then, it sounds like you could have gone to any university you wanted to."_

" _Yes_." Devon got more of a grin than a smile. _"_ _It is part of the larger plan. My Major is Engineering and Computer Science. The others are Robotics and Bio-Enginering. Boston University may not be the best in each field, but all three are good and with smaller class sizes I can get better instruction."_

The two will still sitting and talking when Feebi and Alexander came home from school and headed upstairs knowing the new tenant might be there, especially after seeing the bike. After introductions Doug gave Devon a quick tour of the upstairs. Normally others stopped and focused on the bookshelf, but Devon stopped and looked at Phillip's 'Shrine'.

 _"_ _Nice blade."_ Devon said. _"_ _Better than mine._

Alexander looked at Devon raising an eyebrow. _"_ _You have a sword too?"_

Devon nodded. _"_ _I got one when I graduated high school, a normal thing in Japan."_

Feebi nodded. _"_ _Yes Papa got his from saving someones life."_

 _"_ _I can see that...wait I know him."_ Devon said pointing at the photo of the Coast Guard Crew posing with the Family of the man Phillip saved in the North Pacific. _"_ _Well I know of him. He is now married to the Prime Minster's Granddaughter."_

The three let out a collective 'Wow'.

There was a knock at the door as Ken and Micheal came in. _"_ _So is the new guy hot?"_ Ken said with a smirk as Micheal elbowed him playfully in the ribs with a giggle.

 _"_ _Only when I want to be."_ said Devon before looking at Doug with a smirk. _"_ _John_ _and Me_ _spent a long time talking and he told me about all of you_ _for the most part."_

Doug nodded as introductions were made and they just started chatting. This kept up till Phillip got home. Just saying hi as he kissed Doug before saying he needed to shower, the ones at B.U. were down right now. Once he was out of the shower they all sat around the table and just talked about how Seattle has changed till Taye and Marty showed up. Introductions once more and then dinner.

Once more Doug kept it simple, just a stew made from the Johnson Family Recipe Book with bread bowls. It was not long before they were all joking and having a good time like Devon was already part of the family.

 _"_ _So Devon you think you want to stay here?"_ asked Taye.

 _"_ _Very much so, a little larger_ _of a family than I am used to, at home it was just my Mother, Father and Sister."_ said Devon with a smile.

 _"_ _Well if he past the last test?"_ Said Doug getting a plate out of the fridge.

 _"_ _What test is that?"_ Alexander asked Feebi quietly.

 _"_ _The brownie test."_ Feebi grabbing one of the brownies.

 _"_ _I never had to take it."_ said Alexander doing the same.

 _"_ _Neither did I."_ Feebi giggled. _"_ _Kids are exempt because we always pass the test."_

Alexander nodded as Devon popped one in his mouth. _"_ _These are better than Mom's."_

Doug let out a smirk. _"_ _Well it is always good to hear I cook better than someones mother."_

 _"_ _Well burnt toast would be better than my Mom's cooking any day of the week."_ Devon said with a smirk as Doug glared. _"_ _But these are still the best I ever had."_

Doug looked at Devon, then Taye, then Ken and then Phillip shaking his head. _"_ _So now I have four_ _children to take care of."_

 _"_ _Ye-up love_ _"_ said Phillip as the other three let out giggles.

Doug sat down placing his now empty plate in front of him letting out a giggle himself. _"_ _I think it is time for two of us to get to bed, it is a school night."_

After waiting for Alexander and Feebi to leave Doug put on a serious face. _"_ _Now lets get a few un-pleasantries out of the way. First no late night parties with out prior notifications. No overnight stays till me meet the other person...and always play it safe. We have had to much drama in this house so if you need anything like a ride, help with a problem or even_ _condoms please ask."_

Devon giggled to himself. _"_ _I have plenty of things like that. I do admit I might_ _go through a number_ _of boyfriends, not that I want to, but I do play it very safe. I have even lost a few because I wanted to be safe."_

Ken shook his head. _"_ _Great another me."_

Doug, Taye and Marty let out a laugh as Micheal gave Ken a poke in the ribs.

 _"_ _I am sure I will find out all about that at some time."_ Devon said with a light yawn. _"_ _But I should head back to my hotel."_

 _"_ _You can stay here if you rather than go back to a hotel."_ Said Doug think about where Phillip was staying when he first arrived.

 _"_ _And miss out on the five star rooms service."_ Devon said with a smirk and a chuckle causing everyone to raise an eyebrow.

 _"_ _Well then, is there anything we should know about you...that might be a little odd?"_ asked Doug.

Devon let out a big smile. _"_ _Yes, I love cosplay."_

 _My Dearest Phillip,_

 _Well I like Devon, I think the same way Paulie liked Marty. He is a fresh young face in this house. A little bit of a...mischief maker, but over all a good kid._

 _He wants to get into the field of cybernetics, designing prosthetic limbs and things. Then when he has accomplished that he plans on going into the family business as he puts it like his ancestors._

 _Your Loving, Douglas_

Nancy laid in bed not wanting to get out of it. It was tax season again and while she liked the work recent events showed her she like being a lawyer more. Raising herself on her arm she looked at Linda who was getting dressed for school. _"Linda honey I know it is going to be a long night again, but would you like to go out for dinner when I get off?"_

Linda looked back with a smile. _"Sure, you know where?"_

Flopping back on the bed and looking up at the ceiling Nancy let out a sigh. _"Don't know yet, is there someplace you have been wanting to go to?"_

Thinking for a few moments Linda nodded. _"Well there is this new Thai place next to the cheap theater, we could catch a movie?"_

Nancy just looked up. _"I don't know if I am up for a movie, but Thai sounds good."_

Linda moved over to Nancy and gave her a kiss before heading to the door. _"Later dear."_

Nancy smirked back. _"_ _Later love."_

Later that night the two were sitting enjoying the meal as they looked over at another family having fun even though their 2 year old just played with the noodles.

 _"_ _Nancy have you ever thought about having kids?"_ asked Linda.

Nancy thought for a few moments. _"Now and again I did, when I though I would settle down with a nice guy, but never to hard...why?"_

Letting out a sigh Linda looked back at Nancy. " _I have too, but I never thought I would have to plan it."_

 _"_ _Oh?"_ said Nancy raising an eyebrow and then a nod. _"I take it you always planned on a happy accident...is this because of Jason and Becky or Ken and Micheal?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_ said Linda now focusing on Nancy. _"A little bit of both I think. My only issue is that it is too clinical...with us."_

Nancy nodded with a giggle. _"I can see that, I know if I have gotten married we...well I would have done everything to make sure I had children on a schedule."_

Linda shook her head. _"How boring."_

 _"_ _Yes, but during the non-planned parts I was planning on lots and lots of practice."_ Nancy said with a giggle.

 _"_ _So...what would you think of one of us..."_ Linda stopped part way through her thought.

Nancy thought for a moment. _"It does sound wonderful, though I would not want to without being married."_

Linda let out a smirk. _"So is that a proposal?"_

 _"_ _What?"_ Nancy said with big eyes. _"I had not planned on it being a proposal."_

 _"_ _Well is it?"_ asked Linda.

Nancy thought for a moment and let out a smirk. _"Not quite yet...I think it should be at a more romantic setting..."_

Linda smirked back leaning forward with her elbows on the table looking at Nancy. _"Well how about after tax season we go someplace romantic and see what happens."_

 _"_ _Sounds like a plan."_ said Nancy looking back into Linda's eyes herself.


	87. Face off in Paradise Spring 2017

**Chapter** **Three:** Face off in Paradise [Spring 2017]

 **Music:** Aerosmith - Dude (Looks Like A Lady)

 _My Dearest Phillip,_

 _Today Devon moves in, it will be just me and Taye as there is a small break in the filming schedule._

 _I also did not realize how much how you had to go into work for paperwork. I am going to miss you when you get back to teaching._

 _I think that is about it for right now._

 _Your Loving, Douglas_

A van showed up with Devon at the wheel. Once he stopped it was only half filled with boxes, each labeled in Japanese, though some also were in English. It did not take long for the dozen boxes to be moved up to Devon's apartment.

"So what is in this one?" asked Taye looking at a box wondering where to put it.

Devon looked at it. "Over there with computer one, that is computer two and somewhere should be computer three." He pointed over to the desk.

Doug looked at Devon. "Three computer boxes...that is lot of CDs for programs.

Letting out a chuckle. "No that is that box...I will show you Ursula when I am done.

"Ursula?" Taye looked back questioning as he put the box down.

"You know the octopus lady from the little mermaid." said with a grin. "You know the greatest drag queen ever."

Taye raised an eyebrow. "Well we will have to see what Jesús has to say about that."

"Jesús?" asked Devon.

"The local King of the Drag Queens. "said Doug with the roll of his eyes.

Devon giggled a little. "I can't wait to meet him, but if he is a real Drag Queen he knows who Divine is."

Taye thought for a moment and nodded. "True...so what is in this box?"

Devon smirked. "Most of my cosplay stuff."

"Cool, any I know like Inuasha or the Green Ranger?" Asked Taye as he headed for the closet.

Devon let out a laugh. "Why don't you look and see, it will reveal my big secret.

"Oh!" said Taye as he opened the box and pulled out a wig and Japanese school girl skirt and then looked at Devon with a raised eyebrow.

"It is more like Kogome and the Pink Ranger." Devon said still laughing a little. "Yes I cosplay as female characters, in fact that box there is full of woman's clothing."

Both Doug and Taye looked at Devon. "So you are also a Drag Queen?" asked Taye.

Devon just shook his head no. "No, I just sometimes like to dress in woman's clothing...something an old boyfriend got me into."

"Alright." Doug said slowly. "How often?"

"Once a week on average, though some weeks I do not and others I will spend all week, depends on my mood...though never at school, to many problems, mostly confused teachers."

The two nodded before Taye let out a giggle. "Have you thought about taking 'An Introduction to Oil Painting'?"

Doug stepped over to Taye and hit him with a rolled up piece of bubble wrap. "That would not be a nice thing to do to Arthur."

Taye faked a horrible wound, but the illusion was broken by his giggling. "Sorry, but we could not pull that joke on Phillip."

"That has nothing to do with it." said Doug continuing the bubble wrap assault.

Devon shook his head as he moved a box over and started to hang up suits. "Just don't break anything."

Doug stopped. "Sorry."

"Same here." said Taye.

"Good, now Taye, you said there is a great club in town. Said Devon. "I got a week before my first class and I want to blow off some steam."

Taye nodded. "Yes, we have the best, we could turn it into a thing and invite Nancy and Linda along. Nancy looked like she needed a break."

Doug nodded. "Yes her first full tax season, I bet she is stressed all out right now."

"Great, so party pants or skirt?" said the grinning Devon.

Taye, Marty, Linda, Nancy and Devon headed to the Paradise in Taye's car. Taye like being able to drive others around in his Chevy Cobalt. For the most part they had all dressed up some. Taye and Marty in nice Polo Shirts with slacks instead of jeans. Nancy and Linda in dress shirts and knee length skirts.

Devon on the other hand had decided it had been a while so he had pulled out one of his outfits. Nothing to outrageous, it was a light blue blouse and a matching short skirt along with a long blond wig. His shoes were low pumps as he planned on dancing. He even had a designer purse covered in what looked like sapphires hanging off his shoulder. After the makeup is was hard to tell he was not a girl and a nice looking one at that.

The three 'girls' were in the back having a good time giggling when Taye parked. The line was long as normal as they approached Mark.

"So who is the new girl?" asked Mark looking Devon over.

"I will let him tell you?" said Taye.

Mark raised an eyebrow and then looked at Devon's ID. "So this him?" holding up the ID. Taye just nodded as Devon smirked. "Well once he has the band on he is good to go in."

After getting his band on the five headed inside looking for a table. Eventually they found one and all sat down.

"So what does everyone want?" Devon said. "My treat for letting me join you."

Taye shook his head. "No deal first round on me, I just want you to me Jesús, however second round on you."

Devon nodded "Then just a cappuccino." As he adjusted himself and looked the place over.

Taye came back a few moments later with the drinks before Linda and Nancy headed off to the dance floor. Marty took a drink before looking at Devon.

"So what do you think...it is still Devon when dressed like this right?" asked Marty.

"Yes, the only time I go by another name is while in one of my cosplay outfits." Said Devon. "Less confusion that way, at least for me."

Taye nodded. "I can see that, but as an actor it is the best way to keep ones sanity."

They all had a laugh. The three continued to talk and laugh till the one Taye had been waiting for finally showed up. Jesús was dressed up as normal. A nice Caribbean number followed by Burton who had on a red strapless dress.

"Hey chickas...and what do we have here?" Jesús said looking over Devon. "I would say it is not Feebi, but if she looks like that grown up I feel sorry for her man."

"Thanks" said Devon in a non-feminine voice."

"Oh!" said Jesús with a smile. "Competition?"

Devon shook his head. "Not with you, I could never be that glamorous."

"True" Jesús adjusted himself. "But you doez look fabulous."

"Thank you." said Devon "Though this is more of a hobby than anything. It is just a way to unwind...and it is hard to match silk panties in comfort."

Taye and Marty looked at each other for a moment and then back at Devon with a too much information expression as Jesús nodded in a knowing way.

"Soooo..." said Marty wanting to change the subject. "Devon just moved in upstairs."

"What is it with that house and all of the super sexy tenantz, I will have to come over morez often." said Jesús.

The five all let out laughs as Linda and Nancy showed back up and taking their seats after Linda gave Jesús and Burton a quick peck on the cheek. "So what do you think of him" asked Linda.

"Smart, flattering and sexy." said Jesús with a grin. "I hope to see morez of him...ans that is meant to be in bothz ways."

Devon let out a giggle and then in a more feminine voice. "You are a flatterer."

"Soz, do you haz dance moves?" asked Jesús.

"Well yes I got moves..." Devon said with a smirk. "Oh, you meant on the dance floor. Yes I can, but nothing special."

"I don't know what it is, but he remindze me of someone, but I am not sure of who right now." Said Jesús as he smirked back.

"Ken" said both Taye and Marty.

"No." Said Jesús with a smirk. "Ken was not as smooth and sexy as Devon here, jot yes, but not sexy."

Everyone let out a laugh.

 _My Dearest Phillip,_

 _Well the five of them had a good time last night. I do find it comforting that as long as Devon goes along with them I do not have to worry about the drinking._

 _Jesús apparently adores him along with Burton. So does Mark, well from what Taye said they talked for a little bit before heading home. Is it wrong for me to think Mark is a little old for Devon._

 _Well anyways Linda and Nancy seem to be up to something, you know secretive and lots of whispered giggles. While Nancy was over she did ask for The Pagoda's address along with the winery._

 _I think they are planning a get away of some sort._

 _You dear seem happy to get back to work._

 _Your Loving, Douglas_

Nancy stood on the balcony looking over the ocean waves as the sun rose looking back at Linda now and again as she was sprawled out of the bed still sound asleep. Sipping at her coffee she thought about how much her life had changed in the last few years. As far as she was concerned all of it was for the better.

As she watched the waves Linda woke up with a stretching yawn before getting up and heading over to Nancy. Putting her arms around Nancy's waist she nibbled on her lover's neck.

"Good morning sleepy." said Nancy leaning back a little.

"Good morning to you to." Linda softly said. "So what are you thinking about."

"Saying yes." Nancy said as he turned around so the two were face to face.

"Yes, to what..." Linda's eyes got big and she kissed Nancy deeply.

A few hours later the two looked at each other while in bed just touching each other before Linda spoke. "So when do you want to?"

Nancy thought for a moment. "We could rush to Atlantic City and just get it over with, but I was thinking somewhere around Christmas. Say that first weekend before you get those two weeks off."

Linda thought about it for a moment and nodded. "It might be a little cold, but sounds like fun."

Nodding Nancy rolled onto her back. "It will also give my parents a chance to come out. We can spend part of a week here, hit my brother's for Christmas and then try out the winery, there should be no one there."

Crawling on top of Nancy Linda looked down. "I like that plan."


	88. Camping Trip Surprises Summer 2017

**Circles Fan Fiction**

 **Time Marches On**

 **Series 05: Summer Time Adventures**

 **Book 2**

 **Chapter** **One:** Camping Trip Surprises [Summer 2017]

 **Music:** Halloween (soundtrack)

 _My Dearest Phillip,_

 _We are here for the annual camping trip. I now like the idea of having it before the fourth of July, it takes a lot of pressure off all of us with you coaching and Arthur having to get things ready for his classes._

 _Alexander is also great to have around, as him and Feebi now hang out when not at school and not with their friends. From what I understand they do hang with different crowds at school, though both are artistic. Feebi has a number of others who like the traditional arts like painting and drawing wile Alexander tends to hang out with the musicians that are not part of band. Though he did look into band, but found the teacher was a little to ridged for his taste._

 _Arthur is just planning on getting another landscape ready for his class. Some sort of plan of at least doing one painting per semester for them to see that he was working as hard as them. John said he is planning on taking it easy 'Doctors Order's'._

 _Of course Ken and Micheal are also looking forward to the trip saying that it will give them a chance to try something new to revitalize Ken's modeling career._

 _Taye and Marty are also really excited. His video game that turned out to be a hit at E3 got them to set up for what Marty jokingly call the 'Holy Land', the Sand Diego Comic Con, him and Taye were getting to go there and get in free as vendors._

 _Nancy and Linda are also joining us once again now that school is out. They seem to be up to something, but won't tell anyone what it is._

 _I am also happy to have Jason, Becky and Pollyanna, who is old enough to understand what is going on. You my dear seemed to be going overboard with making sure everything that can be done is done to keep her safe, though I like the idea of the little wading pool, John has already checked it out as a possible place to set his folding lawn chair._

 _Then there is Devon. I did not expect him to come, but apparently he used to camp all the time at the base of mount Fuji...and he said this was something he needed to do._

 _Your Loving, Douglas_

Using a few plastic buckets Phillip set up the wading pool on a flat surface and half filled it with water. Once filled up Becky shooed him away and sat in the pool with Pollyanna as she had fun just splashing it around.

Arthur had plan on doing the same landscape as his first one, but from this side of the lake's perspective focusing on the other campsite. He however just made a quick sketch and switched to the little pool with a smile on his face. It started with just a charcoal sketch, though the pool was made a little larger than it really was. He even had Micheal take a few photos of different people.

When Pollyanna got tired John did what he said he was going to do. After getting Phillip to empty out and refill the pool just lounged in it using the inflatable edge as a pillow sat back with an ale and half napped while soaking in it.

Micheal had brought along some hiking clothing from a clothing outfitters for Ken to wear during a later hike. He had come with the idea of getting some real good shots for a spring casual wear catalog, it was not the glamour shots Ken was known for, but it could turn out to be some good money.

Linda and Nancy seemed to do a lot of talking to themselves and at one point while Pollyanna was asleep talk to Becky about their plans with a lot of giggling between them causing most of the others to be on their toes wondering what was up.

As for Taye and Marty, once they got their tent set up Taye talked to Micheal about getting some promo shots for Sunshine Forest Friends including one with the park ranger.

Devon came out in an old pair of bicycle shorts to use as trunks. He spent his time mostly watching everyone else from one end of the camp grinning to to himself, Marty had noticed though he did not seem to be all there and asked if he wanted to join a few of them on a walk through the woods and Devon just shook his head looking at the trees with a 'not right now'.

For the most part Phillip hung around the camp after going up to talk to the park ranger for some of Micheal's shots. When he came back he just sat back and watched everyone do their thing with a satisfied smile on his face before Doug came over draping his arms over Phillip's shoulders.

Looking up Phillip continued to smile as Doug spoke. _"So how are you doing Dear?"_

 _"_ _Just great Love."_ said Phillip as he leaned up giving Doug a quick peck. _"There is nothing to do till dinner and I am_ _not_ _doing that so I have nothing to do till breakfast."_

Doug looked down at Phillip. _"Should I worry about breakfast this year."_

Phillip just shook his head. _"Well a twist, but nothing weird or anything, though I warn you it will clear your sinuses."_

 _"_ _Did you bring some of those killer peppers?"_ Doug asked with a raised eyebrow.

 _"_ _No nothing like that, just beef and green_ _chilies_ _and_ _potatoes for Taye."_ Phillip said still looking up. _"Just something someone sent as a car_ _e_ _package along with a couple of hundred Girl Scout cookies."_

Doug gave Phillip a peck on top of the head before setting down next to him. _"Good Dear."_

The rest of the day was spent relaxing playing some games or going on short walks in the 'wilderness'. The plan was to take it easy till after dinner for story time.

Dinner was simple affair consisting of steaks, mushrooms and fried potatoes. There was cold drinks including beer, but not a lot of drinking till it was time to sit around the fire for campfire stories.

 _"_ _Papa can we stay up this time for them?"_ Feebi asked gesturing to Alexander and herself hoping to stay up for once. Phillip looked at Doug who looked back with the 'she is your kid' look and then at Ken and Micheal who looked at the hopeful look on Alexander's face and nodded. _"Sure honey, I don't think anyone has anything to...adult to talk about."_

As everyone looked at each other Devon was sitting there sifting the dirt with his foot. _"I might have something, it is a ghost story of sorts."_ He looked at everyone for a moment. _"I want to say it enters some dark places."_ Pausing for another moment he took a deep breath. _"More PG-13 than anything though."_

After a few moment so the group looking at each other and at him it was Linda who decided to speak up. _"I am good with it and then I can finish it up with something upbeat."_

With a nod from everyone Devon to out a stick and started to poke at it showing no emotion for a few moments.

 _"We used to go every summer to a campground at the base of Mount Fuji near a shrine. I loved those trips because even my grandfather would join us. There is another forest at the base of Mount Fuji...or Aokigahara The Haunted Forest. For centuries that is where those wishing to end their lives were drawn to...it is said that when you enter the spirits call to you to end your suffering and join them in the afterlife. Many though believe that their spirits are now trapped there forever."_

Devon poked at the fire while the stick burned farther down as he picked it up to watch it burn while the others looked on. Everyone just looked at him for a few moments before he continued. _"I have even been there once…I lost someone I cared about there when I was younger."_ Devon put the stick back into the fire. _"_ _I had joined the search for him along with my sister and grandfather. While we carefully moved through the woods I spotted a raven that was following us._ _I_ _kept an eye on it and it seemed to_ _continue to_ _follow us._

Taking a deep breath Devon continued. _"_ _I started to moved towards i_ _t_ _only to have it fly one tree away. As I moved closer it continued to just flutter from one tree to the next, like it wanted us to follow it._ _"About a half_ _h_ _our later we came across a small camp that had been there for a while. My grandfather had us stay at the edge of the camp till_ _he called it in._

There was almost no emotion in his voice as he continued. _"_ _It turns out that it was the camp_ _that_ _belonged to a couple who had run away from home Romeo and Juliet style. We did not find my friend, but we did give closure to another family at least. They did find him the following year though giving me closure. Oddly enough by following another raven."_

The stories did give everyone the willies, more from knowing it was a real place and Devon had experienced it. Most everyone though responded by pulling those next to them closer. After a few moments Phillip said something in Japanese that made Devon smile and look at him with a short nod before he looked over at Linda with a bad Spanish accent. _"Zo Lovely Lady Lindaz, you ha_ _z_ _z_ _omething_ _z_ _o add?"_

Linda froze for a moment and then nodded seeing Devon wanted to change the subject. _"Well Nancy and I have an announcement."_ Everyone looked at her seeing her sadness from the story starting be overran by her growing excitement as Nancy sent off a text and then looked at Linda with a Nodding grin. _"We are going to get married around Christmas...and…and..."_

Nancy finally looked up as a text came back with a nod. _"And Mom and Dad will be here for it."_

There was a moment of silence till Phillip's phone rang breaking the tension, what little there was before a number got up and gave them hugs a Phillip was left to try to give the details to his parents.

 _My Dearest Phillip,_

 _Devon's story I don't know what to say. It is sad in tragic, but like your speech to Fuzzy and Steve that one night, it seemed to have served a purpose. At least we know why he had been avoiding the nature walks._

 _Linda and Nancy getting married, is wonderful. I now know why they decided to talk to Becky earlier, not only are they going to be the caterer's, she is going to be the bride's maid._

 _It was fun watching you try to explain to your parents that you just found out yourself. At least we can let our guard down a little, who knows what else is planned._

 _Your Loving, Douglas_

Phillip sat at the griddle with Ken cooking. It was simple Phillip had gotten only three ingredients. First was a pair of cans of cubed beef he got from the local PX, the second was four small cans of green chilies and the third was a pair of bags of Carlos O'Brien Potatoes. He had mixed two of the cans of chilies into the beef and the other two with the potatoes. About the time is was just getting started Devon came down from one of the trails and sat next to them without a word, but a sense of calmness to him and a light smile. If was a few moments later that people started to stir.

Ken looked at Phillip and asked _"Where do you come up with this stuff?"_

Phillip just shrugged. _"Memories, this one I got from a care_ _package_ _sent to us while I was in Afghanistan. We got the cans of cubed beef, the cans of_ _chilies_ _along with Spaghetti-Os, about a dozen cans and whole lot of girl scout cookies. It was a funny thing to watch ou_ _r_ _6' 8" SAW gunner cry for joy as he ate the Spaghetti-Os strait from the can talking about how he used to get yelled at by his mother for doing the same thing at home growing up. You know little things like that."_

Ken just nodded with a grin. _"Yes those were some of the great times_ _when I was growing up,_ _I used to do that all of_ _the_ _time myself._ _"_

Devon looked at the two. _"So is this a normal conversation for a camping trip?"_

 _"_ _Yes"_ the both said before Phillip continued. _"We do have all sorts of traditions, like me trying to get Taye to give up on his meal halfway th_ _r_ _ough it. Though this time I got something special planned that I found at the dollar store."_

Taye walked out of his tent about that time at the smell of the cooking food and coffee. _"Did I hear my name spoken in malice?"_

Ken and Phillip looked at each other with a laugh. _"Timing is everything."_

Phillip pulled up a large box of Girl Scout Thin Mint cookies tossing them after making sure Taye saw what they were. Taye's eye's got big as he chased them catching them with a diving catch landing it the small pool that Phillip had filled with yesterday's ice water from the ice chest.

 _"_ _So that is why we picked up the ice_ _on_ _the way back from the ranger station?"_ Half asked Ken.

Phillip nodded as Doug and Marty stuck their heads out of their tents to see what was going on and then laughed. _"Ye-up"_

Taye got up shivering and braking into the box he had saved and popping a few into his mouth with a look of joy, his teeth chattering a little. _"Totally worth it!"_


	89. Fourth and Short Summer 2017

**Chapter** **Two** **:** Fourth and Short [Summer 2017]

 **Music:**

 _My Dearest Phillip,_

 _Well the 4th of July is here finally. Again no grandparents, but we will see them for Christmas and the wedding._

 _On the wedding front I found out Linda's bride's maid will be Becky and Nancy has chosen Kathy saying that is was sort of her that got the inspiration to get married, what ever that means._

 _Taye and Marty are currently mostly planning their trip to Comic Con._

 _Your Loving, Douglas_

It was the normal affair with the 4th of July, Ken in charge of sports, Phillip and Jason at the BBQ and Feebi and Arthur in charge of Arts and Crafts. The big difference was the inclusion of Alexander's troupe taking care of the music. Them and their family's showed up too, but Jasmine's father, who turned out to be one of the police officer's that Phillip had made friends with on his morning jogs and planned on making it to the party after his shift.

For once Phillip did not bother with his morning jog. While he did miss it there was just to much to do this morning. First there was the barriers to block off the short street and the tables to set up near the entrance of the circle. He also had to dig out the Christmas decoration extension cords because the Andersen's had a George Foreman BBQ Grill. He was soon joined by Carter and Warder Anderson, a beaver who was happy to join in the festivities. There was a sigh that came from Carter as Devon came out in a bright yellow shorts and a matching shirt, though as normal his tail was in its rainbow pattern.

 _"_ _So this is normal for this...party?"_ Asked Ward.

Carter and Phillip both nodded as Carter sat in one of the chairs before speaking. _"Yes and its only competition right now is Halloween, I quit trying to compete with the Christmas decorations_ _long ago_ _."_

 _"_ _Sorry about that, but that started before I came here."_ Said Phillip as he continued to set up the chairs.

Ward nodded. _"I noticed that, so how big is this going to be again?"_

Phillip thought for a moment. _"I don't know anymore. For the most part I would say twenty to thirty of us with all the neighbors that show up along with the extras because of Alexander's school friends who are going to_ _be_ _playing live music today."_

Carter looked up before standing. _"Live music...still getting used to that, though I do like that one song he has been working on."_

 _"_ _You mean U moei Lubvi?"_ asked Phillip. _"There is nothing like Russian pop music."_

Ward looked at both of them. _"I was wondering what that was...I am becoming a fan along with Anna."_

 _"_ _Speaking of Anna, how does you wife like living here, we have not had the chance to speak with her."_ Asked Carter.

 _"_ _Well it did not take her long to find a job."_ started Ward _"Walgreen's Pharmacy was happy to get her, though with the swing shift I don't get to see her a lot."_

Phillip nodded. _"Yes, I get home before her more times than not."_

 _"_ _How about you Ward?"_ Carter Asked.

 _"_ _Well I am enjoying being a teacher."_ Replied Warden. _"Though it is only Middle School, not like you, I would love to work at the University level."_

Phillip chuckled. _"I am just a coach, Arthur is the real teacher even if it is only art."_

 _"_ _He is a good one."_ Said Carter. _"I got him to do_ _the portrait_ _of me and Jesse."_

 _"_ _I will have to look at one for Anna and me."_ Said Ward

Lunch finally came with the normal affair of foods, hamburgers, hot dogs and pineapple rings covered in brown sugar. Adding to the mix was some lobster from Jason and Becky along with the grilled food there was the usual, cheese, mixed fruit, potato salad and coleslaw. There was a good selection of drinks, Sam Addams, soft drinks and wine.

After lunch there was the traditional baseball game where Taye took it on himself to spend a few moments acting like Ms. Nussbaum as the ref in her honor. Due it being hot the Balloon Apocalypse was held after the game to cool everyone off. Dinner this time was rib-eye steaks along with grilled mushrooms.

After dinner Phillip vanished into the house oddly enough with Linda, Nancy and Jade. Phillip came out first in his uniform. When out came Jade was in a designer dress complete with makeup followed by Linda and Nancy though she still had her Hijab on. Every one could see her blush as they just stopped and stared at her almost in shock as the music started up for the dancing followed by fireworks.

 _My Dearest Phillip,_

 _This was a fun day and night. I do miss Ms. N though I hope she is happy with her family._

 _The Anderson family is a great addition to the block._

 _Jade was the big shocker. She was lovely in that dress. Talking with her later I found out she wanted to dress up like the rest of the girls. She had chosen to do it at the 4th of July mostly because the smaller crowd._

 _Your Loving_ _,_ _Douglas_

Linda and Nancy were on the back porch with Doug looking over the pool and gazebo as they worked on some basic plans for the wedding. There was not much to plan other than chair arrangement, but the pool did come up.

 _"_ _So what are you planning on doing with the pool?"_ Asked Nancy while sitting on the railing with Linda standing behind her, arms wrapped around her lover's waist.

Doug gave a half shrug. _"Never thought about it really, we normally just empty it after Halloween and don't worry about it till the spring thaw."_

 _"_ _We could do something like Antonio's and Kathy's, cover it in a couple tarps, then flowers and such."_ Linda said with a cocked head.

 _"_ _That could work, I will talk with Phillip and Taye about it later."_ Doug gave a half grin. _"They are the idea guys with things like this."_

 _"_ _I like that idea."_ said Nancy as she leaned back into Linda causing the collie to kiss the husky on top of the head.

 _"_ _So is there anything else?"_ Asked Doug as Phillip came to the back yard after making sure the last of the leftovers were in the fridge.

Nancy thought for a moment. _"I am not sure, but I was thinking of keeping it dry so to speak, you know, no drinking."_

Phillip paused for a moment, still having a half silly grin on his face from today's good amount of drinking. _"What, no booze?"_

 _"_ _For the wedding dear."_ Doug said reaching over and pulling Phillip into his lap and giving him a light peck on the cheek.

Phillip nodded. _"What no champagne?"_

Nancy shook her head. _"No, not that we need it, besides with the cold hot apple cider, hot coco and coffee should keep everyone warm."_

 _"_ _And if we have a storm?"_ Asked Phillip giving Doug a peck back.

 _"_ _Well dad thought of that."_ Nancy said with a grin. " _He has talked to the hotel and it has a reception hall that is hardly ever booked, so if it should still be free we can use it. He even made sure that he would be notified if for some reason it should_ _be_ _booked so he can make back up plans if needed."_

Linda gave Nancy a kiss on the neck. _"And they say we are the smart ones."_ Doug and Phillip both had to let out a laugh.


	90. The Comic Con Special Summer 2017

**Chapter** **Three** **:** The Comic Con Special [Summer 2017]

 **Music:**

 _My Dearest Phillip,_

 _Well the house is partially empty, Taye and Marty are off to the comic book convention in San Diego California. They got the first week free of charge thanks to his computer company. They are also planning on spending a second week thanks to Sunshine Forest Friends as Taye is also doing a bit for the show, so we won't seen them for two weeks._

 _I am also sorry to say you and Arthur are back in class so to speak. However this means more of John stopping over for lunch that he has people to watch everything now._

 _Becky has also been stopping over a few times a week so Feebi can watch over Pollyanna now that she is on Summer Vacation with Alexander. Feebi is loving being an Aunt and yes I have been taking lots of photos along with Micheal._

 _Speaking of the lurkers, that plan the two came up with is working. Ken has gotten a shoot for a new winter line of jackets for those on the go. Nothing to fancy, but functional and I must say great looking. They sent over the full line with the instructions of 'Just use them in everyday activities and while Ken does that Micheal follows along with his camera. I saw the first set of photos and they look great, I am glad Micheal still uses 35mm, it looks so much better in my opinion._

 _Your Loving, Douglas_

The San Diego Convention Center was filled the throngs of people moving through out the huge indoor space even though it was only Thursday. Marty was dressed in his Storm Trooper armor sans his helmet letting his semi-kept hair free that actually was blowing as they were under the AC vent giving him a little bit of a chill at times.

Sitting with Marty was Chad, a raccoon from Red Dragon Games who had showed up in a suit and tie. Chad sort of stood out as unlike most of the team involved in SOML he had no clue about 'Nerd Culture'. He was only brought on board because he had been involved in the building the surgery program Red Dragon had cannibalized. In fact the original program was made to help teach doctors, not to be used in a game.

Taye was just dressed in a pair of cargo pants and a green San Diego Comic Con t-shirt along with a pair of dark sunglasses as he was running around looking at everything. He was planning on dressing up for Saturday and Sunday. For the most part he window shopped for everyone else as he had promised 'SWAG For All'.

Following Ranger Dooley was Norville, a grate Dane who was the cameraman sent with him for the Sunshine Forest Friends Comic Con Special. He was not that differently dressed, though he was in blue jeans, but the same green Comic-Con shirt. He for the most part was taking notes and filming with his phone looking for good shots for next semester's film class. Soon they were back at the table with a pair of bags.

 _"So Teddy Bear is it going."_ Taye said as he plopped down at the table sliding his goods under the table and giving Marty a peck on his cheek.

 _"Good, though a little chilly."_ Marty replied letting out a forced shiver. _"Tomorrow I am coming in the dwarf outfit."_

Norville let out a chuckle as Chad rolled his eyes causing the three of them to laugh a little before Marty looked over. _"Don't worry Chad I am not going to nerd out to much and Taye did not bring the Dr._ _Who monster suit."_ Causing Taye to giggle a little.

Chad shook his head _"I don't want to know."_

As there was a few more laughs a middle age canine in an Air Force uniform stepped up the booth that had two tables with a pair of monitors with the intro of SOML was repeating its opening with a pair of chairs sitting there. There was also a Play Station 4 and X-Box set up so people could play a demo of the game. Marty and Taye recognized the Air Force uniform as it was very similar to Phillip's. They had been expecting someone from the Air Force, thanks to Phillip using one of his contacts. Marty and Taye greeted him with a smile and a hand shake along with Chad and Norville.

 _"_ _Greeting I am First Sargent Wilson Reynolds."_ The canine said as he shook back. _"I am glad to meet you all."_

 _"_ _So are also a PJ?"_ Asked Marty looking over the uniform and seeing some familiar medals, ribbons and patches. One thing he did notice was the stripes that ran all the way down his sleeves.

"Wilson nodded with a smirk. _"You could say that, I have been doing this for way to long, in fact if it was not for me you would not be here."_ Taye and Marty looked at each other and then at the First Sargent confused causing a grin come over the older man's face. "You can call me Doc."

 _My Dearest Phillip,_

 _Taye and Marty returned from their trip almost over exited. Apparently their Air Force contact was your old instructor First Sargent Wilson Reynolds who you know better as Doc. From what they said your light hero worship is justified. I did not know he was one of the first 12 to hit the ground in Afghanistan._

 _Taye got to meet_ _ _Mark Wahlberg__ _who was a fan of Sunshine Forest Friends and is a big fan of the direction it has turned with the cast change. He even plans on making an appearance on the show sometime._

 _Marty was very pleased with how everything went. This was both at the convention and their vacation._

 _Now that you are done with your shower it is downtown as Taye wants to make a big show from his SWAG gifts._

 _Your Loving, Douglas_

Taye stood there as everyone sat down looking at them with a big grin picking up one of the many bags at his feet. _"Ok lets start with the basement."_ Ken got up and took the bag before sitting back down and pulling out a complete set of Rocky action figures including the side of beef for Ken. For Micheal is was a large coffee table book of behind the scenes of the film lat 30's through the early 50's. For Alexander is was a hand made figurine of Greg Universe and the Van along with a book of song sheets from the show, mostly because it looked cool.

Next was Devon it was a set of custom action figures done up as the cast of the Rocky Horror Pitcher Show.

Doug was given a Star Wars themed cookbook. Phillip got a 12" G. I. Joe done up as a Para-Rescue Jumper in its original box. Feebi was given a new blank art book, well mostly blank the fist page was a quick Spider-man doodle done by and then signed by Stan Lee.

For John and Arthur got a set of kitchen knives and holder, that was Deadpool's head causing a raised eyebrow, but joked about putting it in the cheese shop or coffee shop.

For Linda and Nancy pair of 3d figures printed using their likenesses of Wonder Woman and Shego from Kim Possible embracing each other.

 _"So what do all of you think?"_ Asked the still smiling Taye.

 _"Well..."_ said Linda. _"I do like them all...we could use_ _ours_ _for the top of the wedding cake?"_

Most of the other let out chuckles before Nancy spoke up looking at the figurines. _"Well I like it, but how about we get a second one, more normal."_

Taye nodded. _"That sound_ _s_ _good, I even have their business card."_ Taye said as he pulled out another small bag and poring out a pile on the stable. _"Somewhere in there..."_

Feebi looked over at Nancy and Linda. _"Or you could look at the bottom of the base."_

As Nancy turned it over and looked at the base to see the website on the base. _"Well that was easy."_

Taye just let out a shrug as everyone let out a laugh.


	91. Back to School Autumn 2017

**Circles Fan Fiction**

 **Time Marches On**

 **Series 05: Season's Change.**

 **Book 5**

 **Chapter** **One:** Back to School [Autumn 2017]

 **Music:**

 _My Dearest Phillip,_

 _I am alone in the house today. You are at B.U. at your class on literature to help you get your eventual teaching degree so you can teach Russian. Though I am not sure why you went in early today._

 _Feebi has started her last year of Middle School and is excited to start back as the editor of the school paper._

 _Marty is off to work as they are already working on their next game._

 _Taye is back to filming for the new fall season along with something about writing an episode for this coming Halloween Special._

 _Ken and Micheal are off finishing the photo shoot for the winter line of jackets. Ken had managed to get to keep the clothing as part of the payment._

 _Things are still rolling along for the upcoming wedding. Looking at the RSVPs it seems all of your family is planning on showing up much to the delight of one of the local hotels. Linda's parents are also planning on making it too._

 _Your Loving, Douglas_

Ernest looked at the text message he had gotten from the Professor of his Advanced Political Science class. Professor Andrew, a large male lion sat at his desk eating lunch with Phillip. Stopping in his tracks the boar looked at the two and wondered what was up.

 _"_ _What is he doing here?"_ Asked Ernest trying not to sound indignant, but some of it came out.

Professor Andrew looked up with a half smile. _"Well the two of us have been friends since he took my class way back when. We had a chat recently and Phillip has some things_ _he would like_ _to say to you. I know the two of you have been butting heads for almost a year now."_ He looked at Phillip giving him a hard look.

Phillip gave out a sheepish grin before speaking. _"I need to clear up a few things. First I don't hate you, I dislike you, but I wish you no harm in any way but I do want you to listen to what I say."_

Looking at Phillip and then his Professor before taking a seat earnest crossed his arms. _"Go on."_

With a nod Phillip sat up strait and adjusted his tie. _"This is going to be one of those I am an old timer and am going to teach you some life lesson speeches, if you are_ _willing to_ _listen to me ramble."_

Ernest nodded. _"Go on."_

Phillip relaxed some. _"I know some of what you are trying to do ad why, in fact to much._ _My parents both were part of the counter culture of the late 60s and early 70s._ _I understand you feel you can change the world for the better."_

 _"_ _Go on"_ Ernest said once more not sure where this was going.

 _"_ _Good."_ said Phillip taking a few deep breaths looking over at Professor Andrew and then back at Ernest. _"I just think you are doing it all wrong with the hate speech._ _Now you can_ _always_ _protest peacefully and without hate that only brings negative attention to your cause."_

 _"_ _Well_ _how_ _then do you propose I get the word out?"_ Asked the skeptical Ernest.

 _"_ _Choose your battles and how you fight."_ Phillip said shifting his grin to a smile. _"That whole mess over last Christmas Vacation is a good example._ _First not every single incident needs to be front page news._ _There is also other things you need to consider,"_

Ernest was still not sure. _"Go on."_

Phillip spent a moment to organize his thoughts. _"Well first, what did you hope to accomplish with your action and did you think of who_ _would be_ _hurt and who will it help? These are never things to be taken lightly."_

 _"_ _The plan was to make sure those jocks were punished."_ Said the boar indignantly.

 _"_ _And they were going to be."_ Phillip said taking a deep breath. _"Just not that moment as most of us involved were at homes with our families trying to enjoy the holidays and because of you we had to go and deal with a situation that could have waited a couple of weeks. This did a few things, first it put all of us on the edge and made you the bad guy before we started the car to go to the new_ _s_ _conference, that included the reporters."_

Ernest looked like he was going to say something but stopped so Phillip continued. _"Then you got to look at everything first. For example what was the fight over, Daniel being gay, no. It was over him dropping a pass, him being gay was incidental other than it gave the other three something to focus on. The whole thing was blown all out of proportion because Daniel was gay. They could have chosen the fact he was from another country or the fact he came from a different economic group or even that he made them look bad in front of their peers. None of that mattered as they were angry and wanted to take it out on someone, you understand that?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_ Ernest grudgingly said putting his arms to his side.

 _"_ _Good._ " Phillip sat back a little more relaxed. _"Then there is how you protest something, believe me I know all about that. Pick good role models for change like Martin Luther King or Gandhi, both knew how to make a point. If you have not seen the movie Gandhi watch it and learn from it."_

 _"_ _Yes I have seen it."_ Said Ernest re-crossing his arms. _"But what about the changes that were started with violence like Stonewall?"_

 _"_ _It started everything and brought attention to Gay Rights."_ Phillip said with a smile. _"But that does not need to be done anymore here. Now we have laws in place to protect everyone's rights almost to the point that it is one sided. I can call you a faggot and nothing can be done about it, but if Professor Andrew were to say it during a class talking about a political event and a student was offended his career would be over even if it was proven to not be a slur, but just part of the course."_

Ernest looked over at the lion who just nodded.

Phillip continued to speak _"_ _All I ask of you is before you take an action think about who are you going to hurt. Unlike physics every political action does not have an equal reaction. There is either no reaction or_ _it_ _come_ _s_ _back one hundred fold. I experienced that in real life in Afghanistan."_

 _"_ _How?"_ Asked the once more skeptical Ernest.

 _"_ _One example was this Taliban sniper we called_ _T_ _he Mole."_ Taking a few more breaths to calm himself as he started. _"This guy was ruthless and educated. He had gone to school at Oxford and knew our rules of engagement. He was never seen with a weapon and forced people to carry it for him, other men, women and even children. He would hide out in schools, hospitals and even Mosques knowing we would not use heavy weapons on those positions. I lost a half dozen friends to him and I do not know how many civilians he killed that had helped us."_

Phillip got up and walked around the room once quietly before sitting down and closing his eyes for a moment. _"After a few months I was elected to go with a Delta Force team as they needed a medic and knew the area. We had tracked him to a small house next to a school we had built knowing he was safe from a smart bomb. The raid was not pretty as we lost two men because we could not shoot until we confirmed he had a weapon. We knew the bastard was our man with well over fifty kills to his name, but we could not just walk up and kill him. We had to first try to capture him as it was a raid and we had to follow the politically correct rules of engagement while he did not. He even used a thirteen year old girl as a shield at one point."_

 _"This is where we finally had a choice in how we reacted."_ Phillip looked up at the skylight and closed his eyes taking control of his emotions and breathing deeply as Doctor Lee had taught him to do while talking about such things. _"Our choices were to let him go or risk the girl."_

 _"_ _What did you do?"_ asked Professor Andrew.

 _"_ _Squeezed off a burst from my M4 like the other two Delta Force Operators."_ Phillip said bluntly.

Both the lion and the boar looked on almost in shock.

 _"_ _Before you ask the girl was not h_ _ur_ _t."_ Phillip said with the first expression he had in a short bit, oddly enough it was a smile. _"There is a joke a sniper said to a reporter when they asked what they felt when they made a kill and the sniper just said recoil. It was sort of like that for a few hours, it took that long before I cried myself to sleep that night. Sorry for telling you, but you needed some context to what I meant by how the rules can be one sided."_

 _"_ _So...what am I supposed to do with this?"_ Asked Ernest not sure what he was feeling.

 _"_ _Always think about who and how this will affect those around you."_ Phillip said after taking a long sip of his coffee. _"If things went the way we thought they should be done we would have evacuated the school and dropped a guided bomb or fired a missile into the house and only one man would have died, instead_ _a half dozen_ _did. With Daniel what should have happened was on returning to school the players would have either gotten a three game suspension or possibly expelled for fighting."_

 _"Now they have on their record that they were involved in a hate crime that will haunt them for the rest of their lives and probably keep them from achieving their dreams of becoming professional football players."_

Ernest opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself.

 _"_ _Yes I know."_ Phillip said gaining a serious tone once more. _"And sort of humbling if you think about it. You are in your early twenties and you have the power to destroy anyone's life with a few hateful words and a phone. It is a heavy responsibility to take on. Now the choice becomes how do you use this power, for good or not. Listen to your teachers and those who are more experienced in life. I know you want to change the world and there is a right way and a wrong way. Jade is choosing the right way. She is spending a full twelve years here to become a political advocate for those who can not protect themselves, a journalist so she can show the world the stories of the rights and wrongs in the world along with being an inspiration on campus. I will give you one thing to think about, who do people who have problems with their sexuality go to? Well I will tell you, her and me mostly. Her because everyone sees she is making a positive difference and me because I can point them in the direction they need to go. I know you want to be that person that people go to, I suggest going to one of the Wednesday meetings at Triangle books and just listen."_

With that Coach Johnson got up and left leaving them to ponder what they had heard as the rest of the students started to show up.

 _ **"**_ _ **Once again this is Fred Myers**_ _ **at**_ _ **the**_ _ **first home game of Boston University. We are deep into the first half with only about 5 minut**_ _ **e**_ _ **s left in the second quarter. B.U. has been struggling vs. Michigan State in a rematch of the game B.U. lost last year that cost them the chance for a championship."**_

 _ **"Currently it is Boston 0 and Michigan 3 as it has been all defense. For those who are just tuning in the Michigan**_ _ **Corner-back**_ _**Gregory Page has been dominating the game with three sacks and one interception already shutting down an excellent drive by the Boston Quarterback James**_ _ **Berto**_ _ **passing game that showed so much promise during the pre-season. He also seems to have a personal vendetta against Daniel Richardson. Those that remember last**_ _ **year**_ _ **it was Page that forced Richardson to drop the game winning pass. Right now it is Boston's ball on the**_ _ **Boston**_ _ **35 yard line with 16 yards to go after that failed third down pass. As out comes the**_ _ **special**_ _ **team Richardson heads to the sideline almost throwing his helmet before the head coach stopped him."**_

 _"_ _I Have Had It With Page!"_ Yelled Daniel as the coach looked at after taking the helmet from him.

 _"_ _And what do you want to_ _do_ _about it?"_ Asked Coach Guaro.

Daniel took a few deep breaths and wiping the blood coming out of his nose onto his arm pad before looking at Coach Guaro. _"I don't know."_

 _"_ _Take control."_ Said a familiar voice as Coach Johnson walked up causing the horse to just look over and blink.

 _"What are you doing here?"_ Asked a confused Daniel.

Coach Guaro let out a smirk. _"I thought you could use that pep talk he gave you last time now go and talk to him while the defense does its job."_

A moment later the two were at the drink table as Coach Johnson started to speak. _"Well I came here to watch the game with my family."_ He pointed into the stands where it seems everyone was.

 _"_ _Sorry to disappoint."_ Said Daniel giving a light wave to them.

 _"_ _This Is Not_ _The_ _Time For Sorry!"_ Said Coach Johnson loudly. _"Go Out There And Show Them What You Can Do._ _Forget_ _A_ _bout_ _L_ _ast_ _Y_ _ear,_ _T_ _his_ _I_ _s_ _A_ _N_ _ew_ _O_ _ne!_ _What did I tell you?"_

Daniel gave out a gulp at the sudden loud voice. _"If they hit me hard, hit them back twice as hard and walk away."_

 _"_ _Yes!"_ Continued the husky in his coaching voice. _"Then Do It, Don't Let Them Control The Game Take Control!"_

 _"_ _Yes Coach!"_ Said Daniel loudly.

 _"_ _Good, but go tell your coach you want in."_ Phillip said with a grin. _"Ask to take the punt return."_

 _ **"**_ _ **Well I do have to say we had an oddity happen. Coach Johnson of the Boston Girls Water Polo team just pulled Richardson off to the side and had a chat with him...and wait is that Ranger Dooley from Sunshine Forrest Friends, well you don't see that every game. He even showed up in uniform, my kids are going to get a kick out**_ _ **of**_ _ **this...Hi William and Mandy."**_

 _ **"Anyways the Boston defense did their job and Michigan has to punt. As the special teams take the field Richardson joins them...this is a change as on the Michigan side out comes Page replacing one of their special teams. It looks like this rivalry has taken the next step up."**_

 _ **"At the Boston end zone a bit of loud chanting has come up from what can only be said it the Boston Glee Club made up of all of Richardson's fans giving him all the support they can between**_ _ **the**_ _ **banners and chants like what is going on**_ _ **right now**_ _ **, the crowd seems to be a mix of male and female students who are from the local LBGT community...no making that mistake."**_

 _ **"The ball is snapped and it looks like Boston did not rush hard almost like they wanted the punt to happen. Back it goes before the perfect punt is caught by Richardson who did not bother signaling for a fair catch and takes of from their 30 to the 40 the 50 to the 40 when Richardson is confronted by Page!"**_

 **'** **CRACK!'**

 _ **"**_ _ **WOW! I Felt That Impact From Up Here!"**_

As Richardson got up he looked down at Page who was blinking and looking up. _"I hope you like being flattened by the Faggot."_

 _ **"**_ _ **Wow once more as there was a flag for...unsportsmanlike conduct,**_ _ **but this time**_ _ **on Richardson."**_

Richardson went into the huddle were the rest of the team just looked at him. _"What...I got tired of his mouth."_

The QB just smirked. _"I don't know what you said, but coach said for me to run what I want and does not even care if we score after that hit."_

 _"_ _Good!"_ Said Richardson suddenly filled with a rush. _"Just give me the ball."_

 _ **"**_ _ **Aman**_ _ **take**_ _ **s**_ _ **the offense to the line of scrimmage. Two wides to the left, Richardson goes into motion with Page following his movement. As Richardson passes Aman he turn**_ _ **s**_ _ **back and the snap as he takes a few steps back handing it off to Richardson who takes of in a sweep before turning up-field and into Page who takes Richardson down after getting hit like a freight train. Richardson hop**_ _ **ped**_ _ **ups and heads strait to where the huddle was already starting to form as Page gets up slowly."**_

 _"_ _Ok._ _Now what that we are in sort of a hurry up right now?"_ asked Aman.

 _"_ _Just take a 5 count and put the ball on the goal line along the Boston side."_ Said the almost hopping Richardson.

 _"_ _Are you sure?"_ Asked 'Ox' the center.

Richardson looked at 'Ox and then Aman wiping some blood from his nose again and a large grin. _"Boss_ _Man_ _I will be there."_

 _ **"**_ _ **After a short huddle they line up again this time Richardson out wide on my near side with Page who lines up opposite. Aman takes the snap as Richardson takes of at a full sprint leaving Page in the dust wondering what just happened. Aman take**_ _ **s**_ _ **a few steps back and just lets the ball go not even looking down field. "IT IS A PERFECT PASS AS PAGE MAKES A LEAPING**_ _ **CATCH LANDING ON HIS FEET AT THE GOAL LINE. THE ONLY THING STOPPING HIM IS THE FENCE NEAR HIS FANS...Wow I don't know who that**_ _ **cheerleader**_ _ **is, but I wish my wife would greet me with a kiss like that when I get home!"**_

 _My Dearest Phillip,_

 _That was fun, we need to do that again. To bad we still lost, but what ever you said to Daniel seemed to work._

 _Taye was also excited for all the attention he got, but he knew the Ranger Dooley uniform was going to do that._

 _As far as Daniel goes...I did not realize that Devon had 'Dressed' up for the game. Though I am still giggling at the way the two of them were talking after. Devon did call me and told me that he would not be coming home tonight and he promised he would play it safe like always._

 _Your Loving, Douglas_

Jade sat at Triangle books waiting for the rest to show up. She found she liked running these meetings after Tristan left. As normal the cheetah was in her _hijab_ along with a casual business suit at the suggestion of Devon who said if she wanted to make a difference in upper social crowds she needed to look professional. She was not sure about the slacks and decided next time she was going to go along with a dress.

As she watched the people come in John did pass by as he put the large coffee pot at the end of the counter and gave her a complement on how she looked making her smile. He had been doing that ever since she started to wear the hijab and it made her feel good.

All of the regulars had shown up including Danial Richardson. The one she did not expect was Ernest who just came and sat in the back. Once the meeting got started with introductions around the room where the boar just said he was observing to which Jade just nodded. The next part was her asking if anyone wanted to talk about any experiences that might be worth talking about, Danial raised his hand before she had him stand up.

 _"_ _Well it seems everyone knows me after Saturday."_ He started. _"For those who do not I am Danial Richardson the Boston Wide Receiver_ _who_ _came out in the middle of last season. It has been hard, but I am glad I did even if my parents won't talk to me anymore, my dad is still paying my way through to my senior year. That was till this last Sunday. He called me to tell me he was proud of me, but was still not sure about dealing with my sexuality. We did talk for a while, but he says it will take time."_

 _"So what is it like to be openly gay and on the football team."_ Jade asked, something she learned from Tristan, keep the conversation going.

 _"Frightening at first."_ The horse said flexing his fingers as a nervous habit. _"Most of the team did not talk to me and ostracized me. I even had a few beat me up more than once."_ Ernest cocked his head from the back. _"But they were my team and I just put up with it. Then at the start of Spring Training I stayed quiet, but did my job. This time though I was not passive about it. As Coach Johnson said when I was hit hard and called a name I said nothing_ _, but the next time I hit back harder. Soon I had gained the respect of_ _our_ _defense. Once the Defense gave me respect the rest of the team did. I have even been approached by a few other team members who are gay, but I won't say who they are."_

Ernest looked at Danial and raised his hand. Jade looked at him and nodded. _"I just want to know why they did not_ _want_ _you to tell anyone?"_ Asked Ernest.

 _"_ _To quote Coach Johnson, it is nobodies business but theirs."_ A chuckle came from John and Jeff who found they liked listening in. _"Though if I had to guess they were not ready to_ _come out_ _yet."_

As Ernest sat and half brooded and half thought one of the others, a young male raccoon raised his hand. _"So who was that cheerleader who kissed you?"_

Before Danial could speak John and Jeff burst out in laughter.

 _"That was Devon Yoshish."_ Said Danial giving the two a hard look as one of the girls let out a 'Dam, she was hot.'


	92. The Halloween Show Autumn 2017

**Chapter** **Two** **:** The Halloween Show [Autumn 2017]

 **Music:** By Fireman Mark

 _My Dearest Phillip,_

 _Well today is going to be different, Taye's Halloween special that he wrote is premiering, today and he wants all of us to watch it. He says it should be special as it is full of special guest. The only one I know for sure that is going to be there is Casandra. Don't know what he is up to, but he has been overly excited for a week now, especially since he finished filming it._

 _So we are all gathering in their apartment, he even broke out the extra chairs...this should be good._

 _Your Loving, Douglas_

Jade rang the doorbell half looking at the number of cars parked in the street, many she recognized and a number she did not. She was greeted by Taye in his Ranger Dooley uniform and led her to a seat. The whole household was there along with John and Arthur. Alexander's troupe sat off to one side. Even Linda and Nancy were there who all they offered was a shrug at to what was going on.

Various snacks had been placed along with lots of drinks on the coffee table along with the dining room table. After a few moments Taye checked his watch and moved in front of the TV and blew his whistle to get everyone's attention. _"_ _Thanks for coming here, this is a special episode that Bull thought enough of he gave me the chance to not only write, but direct, not that we needed much...so here we go."_

Marty turned on the TV just in time to catch the end of a commercial and the show to start. It was the normal opening, but in black and white and all of the credits in green. Once the main set came into view it showed Ranger Dooley dressed as normal except for the uniform was that of a World War One soldier. _"Hey kids you all look ready for candy!"_

The camera panned to the crowd of kids dressed up for Halloween who cheered.

 _"Today is special for everyone, lots of candy, great scares and some special guest. Some you may know and others you may not. However what I can promise is that they are real heroes."_

Once more there was a cheer as the Princess of Spring came out dressed as a Doctor. _"_ _Is Hawkeye going to be here, he is just dreamy?"_

Ranger Dooley shook his head. _"No, afraid not, but real ones are, heck you are even dressed up as one of the ones I am talking about. Everyday people who_ _g_ _o out of their way to just do their job to make sure everyone one is safe and healthy. Though I am afraid you are the only in a costume...well not truly in costume...here let me introduce out first hero, Officer_ _Naidoo_ _of the Boston Police Department."_

Jasmine let out a gasp as Ken and Phillip raised an eyebrow as the hyena, Jasmine's father stepped onto the stage in an old 1920's police uniform and gave a toothy nervous smile. _"Hey kids."_

 _"_ _Everyone give him a hand."_ Said Ranger Dooley as he clapped. _"He is the real thing, he might even patrol your neighborhood. He is the father of one of my best friends son's friend and one heck of a violin player. Tell me Officer Naidoo why did I ask you to come on the show?"_

Officer Naidoo took a deep breath. _"After talking with me at the 4_ _th_ _of July party you found out I used to help your neighbor Ms. Nussbaum whenever she had a car problem, but she was not the only one. I love doing those little things like that. Helping the elderly, finding lost kids, even rescuing kittens out of trees. As Phillip says I am a Peace Officer, my job is keeping the peace and to serve the community. Speaking a Phillip, why is he not here?"_

 _"_ _And people wonder why li_ _v_ _e television is the most fun." Ranger Dooley said to the camera with a smirk. "He like one of our other guest does not think he is a hero, but..."_ Ranger Dooley moved close to the camera cupping his mouth like he was whispering. _"but he is."_ Doug looked at Phillip who looked like he blushed a little. _"Now I know what the kids really want to know, have you ever been in one of those Hollywood shoot outs?"_

Officer Naidoo shook his head. _"Once, but I do not ever want to do that again, I would rather just sit in my patrol car and eat donuts and drink coffee."_ Most of the kids got a laugh out of the joke as Taye feigned a heart attack and someone being funner than him having to be helped to a chair by Doctor Princess of Spring causing more laughter.

" _So what was the most exciting day for you?"_ Ranger Dooley asked getting up with a grin.

 _"_ _You mean besides my wedding to my wonderful and understanding wife and birth of my daughter?"_ Officer Naidoo said giving a smile and a wave to the camera.

 _"_ _Hey, only me and Deadpool are allowed to break the 4_ _th_ _wall here."_ Ranger Dooley said putting his hands on his hips giving an obvious fake face of disapproval causing more laughter.

Bull sat in the chair of his office almost in tears as he watched the monitors from his own laughter.

 _"_ _I think we need to move on before you steal my job."_ Ranger Dooley said as Officer Naidoo sat down on the bench next to Ranger Cadet Timmy who was dressed as Nick Wilde in his police officer uniform, complete with the aviator glasses.

 _"_ _Ok, here is our next one, Staff Sargent Casandra Williams."_ Out stepped Casandra dressed in a Vietnam era Air Sea Rescue Uniform. _"She is a former soldier in the army and a great dancer."_

Casandra stepped over to Taye and gave him a hug. " _You flatter Taye...I mean Ranger Dooley, sorry Sugar."_

 _"_ _Again, you got to love working without a script"_ Ranger Dooley said with a chuckle. _"So you want to tell them why I chose you?"_

 _"_ _Sure thing Sugar, besides working with you on that play I was involved in helping the sick and hungry in Afghanistan. I may have only driven a truck, but I can not tell you the number of people we helped."_ As she talked Casandra's smile kept getting bigger.

 _"_ _So like Officer Naidoo, you have an ex_ _c_ _iting story."_ Asked Ranger Dooley.

 _"_ _Well sure Sugar."_ Casandra gestured to a stool she could sit on. After sitting she let out a smile after a moment of thought. _"We had pulled into this village up in the mountains and while by buddy pulled out the boxes I would open them up. One I opened w_ _as_ _filled with spiral folders, pens, pencils, and other school supplies, something they had never had or seen before on top was this bright pink stuffed flamingo. Before I had the chance to grab it the small hand came out of the crowd and snagged it. I just watched the little girl run off clutching it tightly and into what I guessed was her house. After we were done I went and checked on the little girl and found her sitting next to her younger brother who she had given it too."_

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Taye nodded. _"Wow, Phillip always has stories like that from his time over there and that is a great one..."_ Ranger Dooley stood and looked at the crowd of kids. _"See you don't even have to be a soldier or...Peace Officer to be a hero, just doing something nice like that little girl makes you one to_ _help_ _someone."_ As Casandra moved of to sit next to Officer Naidoo and Cadet Timmy Taye stood there and clapped for her as the crowd joined in. _"Now for our special guest who I met at Comic Con and is a life long holder of a Ranger Bob Club Card, Fireman Mark."_

Everyone was quiet as the badger stepped onto stage in full fire fighter gear including the mask who just waved hello with one hand as his other held the axe.

 _"_ _So Fireman Mark are you happy to be here?"_ Ranger Dooley asked.

Fireman Mark nodded as he mumbled under his mask.

 _"_ _So unlike the others do you have any heroes you have met?"_

Fireman Mark nodded mumbling once more.

 _"_ _Great, who is the biggest one you have ever met?"_ Asked Ranger Dooley.

This time the voice was clear. _"Optimus Prime."_ With that he pulled off the mask showing Mark Walberg was Fireman Mark causing a cheer from the audience.

Taye, Marty and 'Fireman Mark' sat at a booth during the Paradise. Mark had so much fun on the set he said to Taye 'Is there anything I can do for you, I had so much fun.' and Taye took him up on it with Mark's request that he would not reveal who he was.

He had made his rounds stopping by 6 Kinsey circle and greeting the guest and the Halloween party and even passing out autographs and taking a few photos with the parents who showed up and stayed.

Right now at the Paradise only a hand full knew who 'Fireman Mark' was, Mark the Doorman, Joe the Owner and those who came with them. Taye and Marty had shown up as Dracula and Igor. Ken and Micheal dressed in their tuxedos, going as Arnold and Danny from Twins. It was Devon though who was stealing the show.

Most of the party goers were either dressed in something bought from the store or thrown together at the last moment. Devon though who was heavy into Cosplay, almost at the professional level did not hold back. He had spent the day getting ready and even Taye beat him to the gathering at the ground floor.

The fox had gone to the trouble of a complete dye job, no one had expected the blue furred Vixen from Star Fox, Krystal down to the loincloth and 'bra'. His staff was made out of a soft, but ridged foam. Now he was on the dance floor with Danial who was dressed as Conan as the both had started dating since the opening game.

 _"_ _So chicas, I see none of you are winning tonight."_ Said Jesús looking at the dancing couple with a smirk. _"There iz more materialz on coffee tablez cozy than they have combined."_

Fireman Mark just nodded and spoke muzzled by the mask. _"Yes I agree with that, make me want to do a live action Star Fox movie."_

As the others nodded Jesús looked at Fireman Mark. _"Anz who iz thiz?"_

Taye looked at Jesús with a smirk. _"First say nothing and second...this is Fireman Mark from my Halloween Special._

Jesús fanned himself with the fan from his Southern Bell outfit made of green velvet as Burton just raised an eyebrow. _"Well I will be, Burton do you mind?"_ As the Llama offered his hand to Fireman Mark.

Burton shook his head dressed similar. _"Not at all my dear scarlet."_

There was a muffled _"What the hell, when in Rome..."_

Taye giggled as Marty shook his head as they both got up letting 'Fireman Mark' out.

 _My Dearest Phillip,_

 _I don't know what to say over the past few days, especially after tonight. We got to meet Mark Walberg and he came to Feebi's Halloween Party._

 _Then there is Devon, Wow, I could not tell he was male and he was so good looking, but I am not sure about how I feel about revealing it was._

 _As for you I can see you are still uncomfortable about all the praise you got from Sunshine Forest Friends. Taye forgot you knew both of them and did not expect them to talk about you._

 _Your Loving, Douglas_

Coach Johnson sat at the edge of the pool watching his students when a couple of other students walked up to him. _"Pardon me Coach, we talk for a moment?"_

 _"_ _Sure if you don't mind me not looking at you?"_ Coach Johnson said looking at one student who was having trouble. _"Jim, If It Gets To Much Get To The Shallower Water!"_

 _"_ _Is it true you served in the military?"_ Asked the female Red Panda.

Coach Johnson nodded. "Ye-up."

 _"_ _That is cool."_ Said a young Coyote. _"I saw them talking about you on Sunshine Forest Friends and was wondering, was it worth it?"_

Coach Johnson thought for a moment. _"Yes is the short answer, the long one is it the hardest most satisfying thing you will ever do if you have the right mentality."_

One of the others, a female bovine looked at him. _"So why were_ _you_ _not on the Halloween Special?"_

Coach Johnson slowly took a deep breath and the exhaled. _"Well he did not ask me, but that is normal for Taye, he likes to mess with me, that and I would have turned him down. While I have gotten good in front_ _of_ _a camera I do not like it. I did like how he did things and let the others talk in their own words, but it was about heroes and I still don't feel like one...at least for my time in the service. It is things like this that make me feel I am being the real hero. The only two people I let call me a hero really is Feebi and Doug."_

The three of them looked at each other and then back at him. _"Well I think you are a hero, my older sister joined the Navy because of you and is now a Nurse on the Ronald Reagan thanks to you and I got a letter from her a month ago talking about how she saved a young sailor who had been hurt in an accident."_ The red panda leaned down and gave him a light hug and a kiss on the cheek. _"Thank you."_

When Phillip got home that night he gave Doug a deep kiss and held onto him tightly. _"Now love before you think there is something wrong, everything could not be more right, right now."_


End file.
